A Floresta das Sombras
by Sally Owens
Summary: UA. Essa história fala de uma época em bruxos e não-mágicos se reconheciam. Fala de um bruxo disposto a tudo para se tornar Senhor do Mundo e daqueles que o enfrentaram e seus líderes: um mago chamado Harry e um arqueiro conhecido como Robin Hood.At.26/05
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"Você quer saber onde estamos? Pois eu vou lhe dizer. Estamos indo de encontro ao meu destino."

Um quase sorriso acompanhou a frase do jovem cavaleiro, ao mesmo tempo em que ele esporeava seu cavalo de crinas negras e avançava, à meio-galope, à frente de seu companheiro e do grupo com que seguiam.

Talvez tenha sido a confiança e a inexorabilidade de sua disposição que tenha feito com que muitos apontassem aquele dia – aquela manhã úmida e nevoenta – como o início de tudo. Contudo, a maioria dos que conheciam o ambicioso favorito do barão tinha certeza de que tudo se iniciara bem antes. O fato é que, quando esta história passou a ser contada (e contada como você vai ouvir) à beira do fogo, sob a luz das lareiras e dos olhos das crianças, todos escolhiam contar a partir daqui. E é uma boa escolha, pois, se não foi naquele longínquo dia de Todos os Santos que tudocomeçou; aquele foi, sem dúvida, um dia decisivo.

O séquito que acompanhava o gordo barão era, em sua maioria, composto de jovens e alegres cavaleiros. Todos cobiçosos em partilhar dos privilégios e dos bons contatos do barão na corte de Londres e entre a cúpula normanda que agora dominava o país. Afinal, ligar-se a um senhor tão bem relacionando e generoso e que exigia tão pouco em troca, era uma verdadeira dádiva naqueles tempos em que o poder e os favores voavam rapidamente das mãos dos que não sabiam se manter do lado "certo". O barão certamente sabia, e sabia também que "o lado certo" era o lado vencedor. O problema era alcançar a graça de ser notado pelo barão e, apenas para uns poucos escolhidos, ascender à posição vantajosa de favorito.

Mas, pergunte a quem quiser, todos lhe dirão que ninguém conseguiu isso tão rápido e tão competentemente quanto o jovem Thomas. Ou simplesmente Tom, que era como seus companheiros e o seu Senhor o chamavam. A aparência encantadora de Tom o recomendava muito. Belo, disposto, lisonjeiro, ávido por conhecer e aprender. Apesar de sua baixa condição social, via-se em sua ascensão, e em seu enorme talento em agradar aos poderosos, a marca de um sangue fidalgo que certamente o punha acima dos homens vulgares. Essa era, afinal, a opinião do barão. Ele sempre desconfiara que a origem de Tom tinha a ver com alguma indiscrição de um Senhor de alta linhagem com uma pobre coitada qualquer. Desconfiava apenas, porque Tom jamais falava sobre sua família ou sua origem. Era um desses homens que pretendiam fazer a si mesmos, um futuro patriarca, pensava o barão. Por isso, ele ria quando o rapaz se mostrava desgostoso do nome com que lhe chamavam: Tom Riddle. Ora, Riddle era um nome insignificante de uma aldeia ignota a meio caminho de Gales e, certamente, não servia para alguém que pretendia ser tão grande.

"Não se atormente, Tom", costumava dizer o barão, sorrindo indulgente para os olhos perigosos que o rapaz fazia quando era chamado. "Você fará seu nome ser respeitado. Se não for, troque-o por um que seja do seu agrado, tenho certeza de que o temerão apenas por ser seu."

O barão falava isso da boca para fora, ou talvez, não. O fato é que Tom ouvia. E desejava isso.

Era essa condição de favorito que permitia a Tom cavalgar a frente do grupo, até mesmo do barão, e escolher a estrada por onde iriam viajar. Naquela manhã, ele havia escolhido a estrada que seus sonhos lhe haviam mostrado na noite anterior. Um lugar que o perseguia em visões e sonhos há anos. O lugar em que ele – tinha certeza disso – encontraria o seu destino.

"Tom!" Chamou o barão Slughorn, que ainda sorria paternalmente para o ímpeto de liderança do jovem. "Tom venha cá".

O rapaz diminuiu a marcha até seu cavalo emparelhar com a égua baia de Slughorn.

"Tem certeza sobre esta estrada?", perguntou mais uma vez. "Não gosto destes caminhos aqui do norte. Sempre me parecem lúgubres."

"Não há nada de errado neste caminho, meu senhor. A névoa é própria desta região nesta época, como certamente o senhor sabe."

"Sim, sim", concordou o barão sacudindo os dedos gorduchos cheios de anéis. Ele não achava que precisasse se preocupar com salteadores tendo tantos jovens cavaleiros em sua comitiva. "Ainda assim, Tom. Sempre se fala desta região como sendo de péssimo augúrio. Há algo aqui...", Slughorn pareceu sentir um arrepio com o pensamento, "de que, definitivamente, não gosto."

Tom lhe deu um meio sorriso.

"Não se preocupe, barão. O senhor não poderia estar mais seguro do que em nossa companhia. Não é mesmo, rapazes?"

Os homens responderam com brados como se Tom fosse o seu capitão. O barão continuou nervoso, afinal, toda aquela confiança e temeridade combinavam com os jovens, mas, de forma alguma, com ele. Tom, no entanto, esboçava mais do que confiança.

Desde que o sol se erguera, o rapaz parecia possuído por um demônio. Sempre calmo e solícito, dessa vez ele estava ansioso e cheio de fogo. Era como se, para além dos vales encharcados, nas zonas baixas e cavernosas dos montes que anunciavam que se estava chegando às terras altas, algo maravilhoso o esperasse.

O barão, por algumas horas, observara com bom humor a tensão quente com que Tom encarava cada curva do terreno. Porém, à medida que percebia que a névoa matutina, ao invés de ceder lugar ao sol pálido, se fazia mais densa, mais fria, mais cinzenta, parecendo imergi-los num mundo encantado e agourento, o barão se enroscava em sua capa de viagem e reclamava consigo mesmo a sua fraqueza em ceder aos desejos de Tom.

E, de fato, enquanto o tempo passava, a neblina ia se grudando às armaduras, que já não brilhavam, e às patas dos cavalos, que já temiam correr. Logo, já não era apenas o barão que se preocupava. A atmosfera cinzenta não se encarregou só de borrar os contornos da comitiva, mas lentamente também foi roubando as vozes, o riso e as caçoadas dos cavaleiros, até que só restasse a apreensão muda e o entusiasmo inabalável de Tom.

Algo se moveu à frente e os cavalos relincharam e ameaçaram parar fazendo o grupo prender a respiração num susto coletivo. Tom friamente fez com que seu cavalo andasse alguns lentos passos à frente da comitiva que parara.

"Quem vem lá?", perguntou em voz alta e clara.

A resposta foi o silêncio e, logo depois, um movimento de algo que se aproximava de um farfalhar.

"Identifique-se!", ordenou como se tivesse autoridade para isso.

O movimento parou.

"Mas é você quem deve se identificar, cavaleiro", a voz feminina era velha e inconfundivelmente maligna, "já que é você quem invade nossas terras."

Tom lançou um breve olhar sobre os ombros, dirigido a todos e a ninguém ao mesmo tempo. A compreensão foi rápida e todos os cavaleiros colocaram as armas mais próximas das mãos. O cavalo montado pelo barão foi engolido pelos outros e seu corpanzil escondido pelas expressões ferozes de seus homens.

"Somos apenas viajantes, Senhora", Tom disfarçava a disposição belicosa numa fala macia e educada. "Estamos de passagem. De forma alguma, nossa intenção era invadir os vossos domínios."

Ouviram o riso asmático da velha e, pela névoa, ruídos abafados deram aos homens a nítida sensação de que estavam cercados. Os cavalos se mexeram, pateando e relichando, nervosos; os cavaleiros sacaram as suas espadas, porém não pareciam tão valentes agora. A névoa lhes tolhia a visão, deixava menos nítidos os seus sentidos. O barão gemeu alto.

"Tom..."

"Minha senhora...", tentou Tom.

No entanto, houve um súbito silêncio e Tom sentiu a garganta secar antes que ele continuasse a falar. À sua frente, movendo-se sem ruído, materializaram-se três vultos envoltos em vestes longas e andrajosas. Os rostos escondidos por capuzes sujos. Estavam mais próximos do que os cavaleiros haviam suposto e o cavalo de Tom ameaçou empinar, assustado com a repentina presença. O vulto ao centro avançou um pouco mais, lentamente desvencilhando o braço das mangas rasgadas de tecido cinzento. A mão que se revelou era branca e magra, a pele caindo flácida sobre as veias azuladas e salientes. Ela esticou os dedos ossudos até tocarem as rédeas e, quando o fizeram, foi com surpreendente delicadeza. Tom sentiu seu cavalo não apenas parar e retesar, mas ficar de tal forma imóvel que lhe pareceu estar montando um animal morto.

Erguendo o rosto, já quase ao lado da perna de Tom, a velha revelou a pele de pergaminho e uns olhos fundos, pequenos e desbotados, sem que se pudesse lhes precisar a cor; a boca tivera os lábios engolidos pela idade e os poucos dentes que tinha restado seriam menos repulsivos se não existissem. A custo, Tom disfarçou o asco, mas o poder que a velha emanava era tão grande que logo sua aparência já não importava mais ao jovem cavaleiro.

"Riddle?", grasnou a velha. "Você é o que chamam de Riddle, não é?"

Sério, Tom confirmou.

"Oh! Milorde, milorde!", exclamou a velha tomada de encantamento. Cheia de mesuras e respeito, ela se curvou e beijou a barra da capa de Tom diversas vezes, sem parar de falar. "Oh, meu senhor. Salve o Príncipe da Magia, salve nosso futuro rei, aquele que nos colocará acima de todos os outros!"

As exclamações eram seguidas de reverências, enquanto a velha e suas duas companheiras cercavam o cavalo imóvel de Tom e beijavam, submissas, suas botas e as fímbrias de sua capa. Tom parecia alheio ao leve mal estar que perpassava seus acompanhantes. Slughorn estava visivelmente chocado, enquanto alguns dos jovens, os mais próximos de Tom, tinham expressões de ávido interesse.

"O que diz, velha?", a voz de Tom não tinha, no entanto, nenhum traço de incredulidade para com as palavras dela. "Sou apenas um humilde cavaleiro a serviço de seu senhor".

As três velhas pararam de saudá-lo e a que lhe falava voltou a encarar o seu rosto com enorme atenção.

"Mas o senhor veio aqui à nossa procura, não veio? Veio para saber. Eu sei que veio."

"Não foram os seus olhos que vi em meus sonhos e me guiaram até aqui, nem foi a sua voz que ouvi me chamar."

"Não", ela concordou. "Nos seus sonhos você viu minha mão, segurando a adaga do sacrifício", ela novamente estendeu o braço mostrando a mão ossuda. "Os olhos eram os da minha irmã", o vulto à sua esquerda ergueu o capuz revelando um rosto feminino igualmente devastado pelo tempo e as órbitas esbranquiçadas da cega. "E a voz...", o outro vulto mal se moveu, mas tampouco se mostrou, "não vai ouvi-la aqui."

A voz da velha tinha um quê de promessa que Tom captou imediatamente.

"Onde?" Ele nem tentou disfarçar o tamanho de sua ansiedade.

Em resposta, as três mulheres lhe deram as costas e começaram a subir as pedras roliças do vale que os cercava. A neblina parecia menos densa à volta delas e, à sua passagem, o ar se tornava mais claro, revelando o vale rochoso, com pedras grandes e amarelas, toscamente arredondadas, por rolarem da encosta alta, e empilhadas precariamente no terreno acidentado. Com agilidade, as três velhas galgaram as pedras e Tom soube imediatamente o que deveria fazer. Apeou do cavalo, tirou sua espada da bainha da sela e se pôs a segui-las. Ouviu seus companheiros chamarem-no, mas ele não voltou, apenas ordenou por sobre o ombro: "Não me sigam!"

Tom começou a subir o mais rápido que pode para não perdê-las de vista. Contudo, à medida que ele subia, a cortina de névoa fechava-se as suas costas e logo já não era mais possível ver a comitiva do barão. Uma pedra, desajustada pelo pé de uma das mulheres saltou rolando colina à baixo e, antes que Tom pudesse se desviar, bateu com violência no ponto exato em que seus dedos seguravam a espada Com um gemido de dor, Tom abriu a mão e a espada saltou dela, como se tivesse vida própria e caiu ladeira abaixo, sumindo na névoa. A mulher cega virou o rosto para ele, sorriu e continuou a escalada.

Sem opção, Tom prosseguiu. Os dedos sangrando e latejando por causa da batida. Viu quando as três sumiram por um buraco que certamente levava à uma caverna no interior da rocha e levou ainda alguns minutos até alcançar a entrada. Um ar de tumba, adocicado, úmido e garroteante o recebeu assim que ele colocou a cabeça para dentro e começou a afastar as teias de aranha que caíam como um cortinado a sua volta. Parecia que ninguém havia entrado ali antes dele. Um túnel seco e tortuoso o levou a uma câmara apertada, pouco maior que a casa de um lenhador comum. No centro, as três velhas tinha se reunido em torno de um caldeirão fumegante, do qual se desprendia um odor que lembrava roupas suja e o sangue de algum animal venenoso. Uma luz esverdeada saía dele e iluminava parcamente o lugar.

"Aproxime-se", ordenou a mulher que lhe falara fora da caverna.

Tom caminhou lenta e cuidadosamente até elas.

"O que quer de mim, bruxa?"

"Bruxa?", riu-se a mulher. "Isso você também é. Assim, como aquele que você finge servir e também os teus companheiros."

"Por que me trouxe aqui?"

"Porque você nos procurou", respondeu ela. "O desejo o consome, não é? Você sente o que vem e não sabe como virá. Por isso veio em busca do conhecimento. Um conhecimento que apenas eu e minhas irmãs temos. Pagamos alto por este poder, mas o preferimos a todas as coisas que deslumbram os vulgares, homens e bruxos: ouro, posição, amor."

"Estas coisas também não me seduzem".

A velha lhe deu novamente o espetáculo da boca carunchada. Depois ela deu alguns passos até uma gaiola sobre uma mesa bamba e, quando ficou novamente de frente para Tom, tinha em uma mão um corvo e noutra uma adaga. Cortou o bicho ainda vivo de cima a baixo e deixou seu sangue pingar sobre o caldeirão. O cozido borbulhou alto e empestou ainda mais o ar. Depois, largando a faca, ela enfiou as mãos no interior do pássaro e examinou-lhe as entranhas. Soltou um guincho de prazer e, por fim, jogou longe o corpo do animal ainda trêmulo.

Aquela que era cega retirou o capuz e se inclinou sobre o caldeirão como se pudesse ver muito além dele, como se fosse capaz de desentranhar os segredos do passado e do futuro. E ela era. Mas não podia contar o que via. Então, a terceira, que até então estivera oculta, baixou o capuz. Tom não retrocedeu porque já esperava algo terrível, mas foi com custo que se manteve. A bruxa, tão velha quanto as outras, com a mesma pele de pergaminho, tivera os lábios costurados com uma linha grossa e escura que a cicatrização deixara pastosa de sangue. Ela pegou a adaga que a irmã largara e cortou um a um dos pontos livrando a boca da mordaça e de sua crueldade. Então, sua voz, surpreendentemente clara e musical, falou.

"_O bem amado de Hades trará justiça aos perseguidos. Ele levará nossos rostos ao sol e cobrirá de trevas aqueles que nos odeiam. Seu reino será de luz para os que vivem e amam as trevas. Serás conselheiro, serás príncipe e serás rei. Sob teu mando, os homens comuns curvar-se-ão ao poder da magia e nenhum limite se fará aos seus desejos. Teu poder será infinito. Tua força será imensurável. A vida e a morte serão tuas servas como a magia com a qual as governará."_

Tom mal respirava. Seu coração batia forte, mas ele já não lhe dava atenção. Tudo o que queria era aquele futuro. Faria qualquer coisa por ele.

"_Mas guarda, porque eles virão. Aqueles que se oporão a ti. Os dois demônios. Ficarão ocultos por muito tempo, mas terão poderes que jamais conseguirás. Mata-os, pois. Mata-os logo. Mata-os tenros, pois a juventude lhes dará mais e mais força."_

Tom deu um passo em direção ao caldeirão. A pergunta lhe saiu dos lábios contraídos.

"Quando? Digam. Quando conhecerei estes inimigos? Como poderei matá-los?"

"_Fique atento aos sinais"_, falou o oráculo. _"A flecha do caçador brilhará mais forte quando o primeiro vier. E será o todo poderoso Júpiter que protegerá o segundo, o filho do sol. Tu saberás... E então, mate-os! Não serás nada enquanto um dos dois respirar. Serás menos que nada se fracassar. É isto o que temos a te dizer. Agora vai, pois de nós não saberás mais nada."_

E, é assim que todos contam, e assim contarei, Tom saiu dali e foi fazer real o que as três bruxas lhe disseram, o que ele acreditou ser o seu destino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Agora sim. Finalmente depois de um ano pensando, a fic veio à luz rsrs. Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo, logo virá o primeiro capítulo.

Apenas, antes de começarmos mesmo gostaria de dizer o seguinte:

A fic é **Universo Alternativo**, logo, o que vai mandar é a minha criatividade. Mesmo que ela se passe em uma época datada, isto é, o reinado de Ricardo Coração de Leão na Inglaterra, esta não é uma fic histórica. Para os que não sabem, sou professora de história, logo, se eu escrevesse uma fic desse jeito estaria transformando meu lazer em trabalho. Portanto, estarei me apegando mais às lendas e delas fazendo o que for mais interessante para a história que quero contar.

Assim, de antemão, peço perdão aos puristas pelas liberdades que tomarei com a História, com a lenda de Robin Hood e com os livros de JK Rowlling, nesta salada que farei aqui.

Beijos e até a _Just like Heaven_ (o próximo capítulo vem como chocolate de Páscoa D).

Sally


	2. O Mercado de Surrey

Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

**O Mercado de Surrey**

O fardo de feno voou por alguns segundos antes de aterrissar sobre o menino franzino que o esperava. O impacto quase o achatou.

– Segure isso direito, moleque! – berrou o tio do garoto, um homem corpulento e de bigodes cheios como uma escova de cavalos. Ele havia arremessado o fardo de cima da carroça e agora olhava o menino com uma carranca vermelha de esforço e raiva. – Acha que veio aqui para brincar, seu imprestável?

O garoto bem que quis responder, mas não teve fôlego para hostilizar o tio. Segurou com firmeza o fardo e, com o corpo dobrado em dois, se arrastou até os fundos da estalagem.

A imagem devia ter algo de cômico, já que as pernas finas e os joelhos ossudos eram tudo o que se via sustentado, o que parecia ser, uma estranha criatura quadrada andando por ali. Porém, o menino, a quem chamavam de Harry, não tinha nenhuma vontade de rir, ao menos, não naquele momento. O suor escorria pelas suas costas empapando a camisa de tecido grosseiro que usava. Os cabelos muito negros, normalmente espetados, estavam colados ao seu rosto vermelho e sujo. As sapatilhas de couro gasto nos seus pés mais estorvavam – coçando e aquecendo – do que lhe protegiam. Fibras duras de feno lhe pinicavam os dedos, entrando dolorosamente sob as unhas, e ainda rompiam as fibras da camisa, dardejando a pele das costas. Para Harry não havia nada de engraçado sob todo aquele peso.

No entanto, ao fim de tudo, era apenas trabalho, e não algo de que ele pudesse ou devesse reclamar. Harry certamente nem pensaria que se conseguisse viver a vida de outra maneira. O que o incomodava era o fato de que, toda a vez em que eles vinham até Surrey, vender os rendimentos da fazenda do tio, ele ficava com todo o trabalho pesado, enquanto seu primo Dudley podia andar pela aldeia e se divertindo. Se os dois fizessem o trabalho juntos, talvez sobrasse algum tempo para que Harry pudesse vadiar um pouco também. Afinal, para quem vivia quase isolado, as vindas ao pequeno vilarejo eram esperadas como o melhor acontecimento em semanas. Não que, até aquele dia, ele tivesse conseguido ficar mais que uns poucos instantes longe dos olhos do tio. Este o vigiava constantemente; como se, a qualquer momento, ele fosse fazer algo de muito, muito errado mesmo. Dudley podia fazer o que bem entendesse, mas seus erros (realizados) pareciam sempre menores que a possibilidade dos erros do primo.

Contudo, do jeito que estava, não era completamente ruim. Afinal, só poder fazer entregas nas estalagens e tabernas e olhar a movimentação do mercado, já era como respirar o ar fresco vindo dos lugares longínquos com que Harry sonhava. Seu maior desejo era o de, um dia, conseguir ultrapassar as poucas léguas que separavam Surrey de Londres. Não havia nada que Harry quisesse mais na vida do que conhecer a tão falada capital, com suas pontes e castelos e seu rio que desaguava no mar.

Quando Harry finalmente conseguiu chegar aos fundos da estalagem, onde ficava a cavalariça, a postura forçada se mostrou ainda mais incômoda. Sem conseguir enxergar direito, Harry rodou uma vez inteira com o fardo nas costas. Um movimento a sua esquerda o fez localizar as pernas de um homem grande que carregava uma sela.

– Onde eu largo?

– Lá dentro – respondeu o homem apontando o interior do estábulo.

Tão logo Harry conseguiu se livrar da carga, fez o que pode para esticar as costas e voltar a posição normal do seu corpo. Não havia músculo que não estivesse protestando.

– Eu encomendei seis desses para o seu tio – falou o homem com uma cara sisuda.

– Eu sei – respondeu Harry mal humorado. – Eu já vou trazer.

Ele já voltava à carroça, quando o homem o interrompeu.

– Cadê o outro? – perguntou.

– Que outro?

– O grandão? Seu primo, não é? Ele não devia estar ajudando você?

– É – repetiu sem entusiasmo e depois deu de ombros.

O que ia dizer? Era assim que as coisas funcionavam na casa dos Dursley. Todo o trabalho pesado para Harry, todo o divertimento para Dudley. Fora uma das coisas que ele aprendera mais rápido na vida. Desde que viera morar com seus tios Vernon e Petúnia há doze anos – e ele tinha pouco mais de um ano de idade pelo que contavam – Harry ouvira constantemente que precisava se esforçar para pagar a acolhida que ele e a mãe recebiam.

Assim, logo que conseguiu andar sozinho, Harry acordava ao amanhecer e acompanhava a mãe nas tarefas. Agora, era o responsável por tirar o leite, enquanto sua mãe preparava o desjejum da família e, depois, o dia todo era dividido entre a roça e o trato dos animais. As tarefas de Dudley consistiam em tomar café, verificar o trabalho de Harry, andar a cavalo, almoçar, perturbar Harry, fingir que aprendia a mexer com a espada para se tornar um cavaleiro (sonho da sua mãe), perseguir Harry, jantar, e, se desse tempo antes do escurecer, provocar Harry até o garoto enfurecer, revidar e, com isso, Dudley ganhar sua desculpa diária de dar uns sopapos no primo.

A diferença física dos dois fez com que Harry, rapidamente, aprendesse a driblar o outro. Corria mais que qualquer um que conhecesse e subia em árvores com uma agilidade incomparável. Afinal, ele não podia ficar se escondendo sob a barra da saia da mãe o tempo todo. Ela sempre o defendia, mas as brigas e as ameaças que os Dursley faziam a Lily, quando ela repreendia Dudley, a deixavam tão abalada que, logo que pode, Harry passou a esconder da mãe o que o primo lhe fazia.

Enquanto caminhava de volta até a carroça, o garoto pensava que, se não fosse pela mãe, há muito tempo ele já teria fugido da fazenda e ido tentar a sorte em outro lugar. Não que ele esperasse menos trabalho ou menos brutalidade da parte de estranhos que de seus próprios parentes. Mas, fora dali, ao menos, teria novas caras a detestar ao invés das que ele via todos os dias. Porém, todas as vezes em que ele conseguira dizer isso em voz alta e convidar a mãe para irem embora, ela o tinha abraçado e dito que ruim todos os lugares eram e que, pelo menos ali, estavam seguros. Harry não contestava, mas não parava de sonhar com o dia em que seria grande o bastante para dar segurança aos dois. Nesse dia, Harry pegaria sua mãe e deixaria os Dursley para sempre.

Nas cinco viagens seguintes, carregando os fardos de feno, esses pensamentos o acompanharam e, com eles, todas as perguntas sem resposta com as quais ele crescera. Onde estava seu pai? Se ele morrera ou tinha abandonado a família, por que sua mãe não se casara novamente? Isso não os deixaria mais seguros do que viver com os Dursley? Harry se lembrava de, quando era pequeno, ser chamado por homens diferentes que mandavam, por ele, presentes para Lily. Ela nunca aceitou nenhum. E, os que chegaram mais perto que isso, estranhamente, se afastaram mais rápido do que se aproximaram. Algumas vezes, Harry tinha achado que um novo pai seria a chance de se livrarem dos Dursley. Porém, Lily parecia preferir continuar a aturar as grosserias deles sem se decidir partir da fazenda.

Tinha vezes em que ele achava que a mãe também tinha medo de que ele fizesse alguma coisa ruim. Nessas ocasiões, Harry se perguntava se não fora por sua culpa que o pai havia ido embora ou até morrido. Talvez ele tivesse feito esse "algo errado" que sua mãe e seus tios temiam e seu pai havia partido por isso. Mas, até aquele momento, a única resposta que obtivera da mãe, tinha sido: "um dia, quando você for mais velho, eu te conto." Harry esperava todos os dias que esse dia chegasse.

Quando terminou a tarefa, Harry se sentia nojento. Estava suado, sujo e com terra e feno entranhados em cada mínimo pedaço de pele. Perguntou ao cavalariço se havia um lugar onde poderia se lavar. O homem apenas lhe fez um sinal com a cabeça, apontando o cocho onde os cavalos bebiam água. Harry agradeceu e se apressou em jogar água no rosto, lavar o pescoço, catar feno dos cabelos e fazer o que era possível pela roupa suada que vestia. Contudo, estava tão incomodado com o próprio fedor que já estava considerando tirar a camisa, enfiá-la na água e depois vesti-la molhada mesmo. O plano caiu por terra ao ser sobressaltado por uma voz de menina.

– Olá.

Sem comando, o joelho de Harry dobrou para o lado errado por um instante assim que ele deu de cara com os dois grandes olhos azuis que o fitavam. Conhecia a garota. Seu nome era Megan Pevensie. Ela era filha dos donos da estalagem, tinha uma pele que parecia ser feita de leite, cabelos escuros brilhantes e aqueles olhos da cor do céu. Na opinião de Harry, não havia menina mais bonita em toda a vila, nem nos arredores, talvez, nem mesmo em Londres. A não ser, claro, que fosse uma princesa. Dizem que todas as princesas são bonitas. Harry sacudiu a cabeça do devaneio para responder.

– O-oi.

Descobriu que, após vir tantas vezes até Surrey com a esperança de vê-la, nem que fosse de relance, ainda não estava preparado para falar com ela. O sorriso de Megan ajudava bem pouco, assim como o cheiro que ele sentia desprendendo de sua camisa. Porém, agradecia não tê-la tirado momentos antes de ela chegar. Morreria de vergonha.

– Você quer água? – ela perguntou, gentil. Depois pareceu se dar conta de que talvez tivesse dito algo errado. – Digo, para beber. Quero dizer, desculpe, que não seja do cocho. Eu trouxe... er, aqui.

Harry achou que devia ter feito que sim com a cabeça, porque ela virou parte do conteúdo da moringa que trazia nas mãos num copo de barro e entregou para ele. Um tremor fez com que, na passagem do copo da mão dela para a dele, uma boa parte da água se perdesse. Agradeceu sem jeito e bebeu quase de um gole, se afogando um pouco.

– Quer mais?

– Sim – ele estendeu o copo. – Obrigado.

Megan sorriu e Harry também. Nem podia acreditar. Estavam conversando! Ele tomou a água e a menina acompanhou com o peito estufado. Quando terminou.

– Outro? – ela pareceu ansiosa que ele aceitasse.

– É. Claro.

Ele podia ficar ali, bebendo água o dia inteiro e Megan parecia realmente satisfeita em servir copos e mais copos para ele. Mas o paraíso tem seu preço, o que em geral, se não é o inferno, é o purgatório.

– Hei! Você não devia estar ajudando o papai?

Dudley estava no portão dos fundos da estalagem, na verdade, ocupava todo o vão do portão. Estava acompanhado de mais uns três garotos que, Harry reconheceu, faziam parte da turminha rotineira com que ele andava quando vinha a aldeia. Um grupinho que gostava de fazer desordem, provocar brigas com meninos mais novos e praticar pequenos roubos no mercado. Harry não gostava de nenhum deles e a recíproca era a mesma.

– Eu já terminei.

– É? – Dudley movimentou o corpanzil, cada vez mais parecido com o do pai, alguns passos. – E quem te deu a permissão para falar com ela? – apontou Megan com o queixo.

– Fui eu quem ofereci água a ele – replicou a menina indignada.

Dudley ignorou.

– Você sabe que não deve falar com ninguém. Papai já te disse.

– Seu pai não manda em mim! – reagiu Harry. – Eu já fiz o meu trabalho e falo com quem eu quiser!

– Meu pai sustenta você e a inútil da sua mãe! – vociferou Dudley, cujo rosto transparecia todo o prazer em provocar o primo.

– Inútil? Se a minha mãe é inútil o que sobra para a sua, Dudley? A não ser que se considere utilidade cozinhar para alimentar você, porque é só o que ela faz e faz mal. E para que tanto esforço, não é? A gente sabe que você comeria até estrume se estivesse no prato a sua frente.

Ele sabia o que teria de fazer ao terminar a frase e, torcendo o corpo o mais rápido que pode, desviou a si mesmo e Megan de Dudley, que investiu furioso contra ele. O outro tropeçou e foi direto para o cocho, se embolando em cima da bacia grande de madeira e jogando água para todos os lados. Isso foi suficiente para instalar a confusão. O cavalariço veio correndo e berrando contra os garotos e Harry, sem nem conseguir dizer uma palavra a Megan, saiu correndo. Pulou a cerca que dividia o estábulo da rua dos fundos e se lançou em direção ao mercado para tentar desaparecer na multidão. Não demorou muito para ouvir o tropel de Dudley e sua turma atrás dele.

Duas travessas além e Harry se viu engolfado pela multidão que afluía ao mercado regional de Surrey. Carroças, cavalos, porcos, ovelhas, homens e mulheres carregando fardos envoltos em couro e tecido nas costas, cavaleiros em armaduras velhas já não tão brilhantes. Desviando e trombando como podia, Harry tentou se enfiar no meio deles. Olhou para trás e os garotos o seguiam causando, pelo menos, o triplo de estrago nos passantes. Harry gingou o corpo para desviar de um homem com um carrinho cheio de repolhos, pulou sobre um porco, quase caiu ao escorregar sobre restos limosos de hortaliças em frente a uma barraca, mas nada o deteve.

Às suas costas, identificou o barulho de gente sendo derrubada e de palavrões, cada vez mais altos e indignados, dirigidos a ele e a turma de Dudley. O pior era que, na medida em que avançavam para o centro da vila, havia mais gente, mais obstáculos e, consequentemente, os meninos causavam mais desastres.

Numa das curvas do caminho, Harry viu quando um dos amigos de Dudley foi capturado pela orelha por um feirante cuja banca caíra após sucessivas trombadas. A perseguição seguiu ainda por duas ruas e, no meio da confusão, que incluiu esbarrar e, mesmo sem querer, derrubar uma mesa de maçãs, Harry girou para a direita, se abaixando, desviou de uns dois grupos de pessoas e entrou numa ruela lateral que estava praticamente vazia. Ainda correu alguns metros até verificar por sobre o ombro que, aparentemente, seus perseguidores haviam ficado para trás.

Ele levou a mão até o lado do corpo para segurar a dor aguda que gritava ali. Escorou a outra mão no joelho e, com dificuldade, puxou ar. O sorriso acabou vindo e Harry já estava a ponto de cantar vitória, quando:

– Cansou?

Dudley e um dos garotos estavam poucos metros a frente dele. Harry mal pensou e se virou para continuar correndo. Não chegou a dar um passo. Seu nariz se estatelou no ombro de Córmaco, o mais alto dos companheiros do primo. O outro sorriu e com um safanão virou Harry e o segurou pelos braços. Dudley não esperou convite, fechou a mão e enfiou na boca do estômago de Harry sem pena. O pouco ar que ele havia conseguido respirar ao parar a corrida saiu dos pulmões de uma vez só. O segundo e o terceiro soco o dobraram ainda mais sobre si mesmo, afrouxaram as suas pernas e a dor era tanta que Harry nem ao menos conseguia pensar. Ouviu risos e caçoadas, mas uma espécie de zumbido começou a encher os seus ouvidos e tudo pareceu ficar muito longe.

– Quebra a cara dele, Dudley!

– Não. – Dudley ergueu o queixo de Harry com violência. – A mamãezinha dele pode ficar nervosa se vir sangue e eu não vou me complicar por causa desse idiota. – Contudo, parecia que Dudley achava que a sua barriga não sangraria e lhe deu mais um soco.

– Espera – a voz de Córmaco parou a nova seqüência de golpes – eu tenho uma idéia.

No instante seguinte, Harry se viu arrastado pelos braços rua abaixo. Estava com dificuldade de abrir os olhos por causa das dores lancinantes no estômago, mas quando abriu se arrependeu. O que viu, o fez abrir a boca e era a última coisa que ele devia ter feito, já que foi jogado num lodaçal verdolengo que havia no meio da rua de baixo. O gosto de bosta de cavalo chegou até a sua garganta enquanto ouvia os garotos rindo às suas costas.

– Acho que agora ele aprende – disse um deles. – Vamos Dudley.

As risadas seguiram e Harry achou que os percebeu cuspir nele, mas não poderia sentir, já que metade do corpo estava enfiado no barro fétido e, naquele momento, nada teria condições de humilhá-lo ainda mais. Ergueu a cabeça apenas quando achou que não haveria perigo de eles voltarem. Cuspiu o que entrara na sua boca. Sabia que estava chorando de raiva, mas seria impossível localizar as lágrimas, todo ele era uma coisa escura, marrom e verde, nojenta e fedida.

Sacudiu as mãos para tirar o excesso e depois tentou limpar o rosto. O ódio por Dudley fervia nele como nunca e piorava a cada alfinetada dolorosa em seu estômago. Harry segurou a barriga com a mão, tentando diminuir a dor, e se arrastou para fora do barro antes de tentar ficar em pé.

– Se quer saber, foi covardia.

Harry demorou a achar a origem do comentário. Só naquele momento foi que percebeu o que, provavelmente, nem a turma do Dudley havia percebido. Não estavam sozinhos no beco. Uma carroça em forma de jaula estava parada ali e dentro dela havia um homem. O menino se manteve distante enquanto ficava em pé. Era assim que se transportavam os prisioneiros e aquele devia ser um bandido para estar preso ali. A carroça estava atrelada a um cavalo de patas largas e peludas, mas num relance de olhos, Harry percebeu que não havia guardas por perto. O homem na carroça percebeu sua preocupação.

– Foram comprar comida para a viagem – disse respondendo a pergunta muda. – Vamos para Londres, sabe. É claro, eu pedi que me trouxessem uns ovos cozidos, mas como são dois idiotas, então, eu acho que vão esquecer. E, se estivessem aqui, não creio que o tivessem defendido.

– Deixaram você sozinho? – Harry não soube dizer por que trocou qualquer palavra com o homem. Deveria era ir logo embora dali.

– Eu pareço alguém que pode sair para passear?

O prisioneiro apontou o cadeado na portinhola da jaula e Harry percebeu que ele era muito jovem, quase um garoto. Talvez, apenas alguns anos mais velho que ele próprio. Os cabelos castanhos caíam abaixo das orelhas e os olhos muito negros tinham um divertimento que Harry não esperava ver em alguém enjaulado daquele jeito.

– Tem água ali adiante – o rapaz apontou uma coletora de pedra que ficava junto a uma das casas da rua.

Sem muita escolha sobre o que fazer, Harry rumou para lá. Muitas casas tinham coletoras como aquela. Pegavam água da chuva que depois era usada para beber e dar de beber aos animais. Como estava sempre chovendo, elas sempre tinham água. Certamente os donos não ficariam nada felizes se vissem Harry emporcalhando a coletora, mas como não havia ninguém por ali, ele resolveu se arriscar. Precisou de muito mais tempo do que na estalagem para se sentir novamente uma pessoa e não um monte de estrume.

Quando voltou a vestir a camisa molhada, esta estava longe de estar limpa já que a água que ele usara estava quase na mesma situação da possa de barro em que fora jogado.

– Vai dar o troco? – perguntou o prisioneiro.

– Talvez – respondeu Harry, ainda ardendo de humilhação, mas com a consciência clara que teria poucas chances de vingança. – Na próxima vida.

– Cara paciente – debochou o outro.

– Olha... – Harry desistiu antes de responder – é complicado, ok?

– Com certeza. Cada um deles tem pelo menos duas vezes do seu tamanho e o gordão dá três de você lado a lado.

– Pois é... – Harry deu as costas para jaula e já se dispunha a deixar o lugar, mas o outro o chamou de novo.

– Hei! Garoto! Espere.

– O que é?

– A brincadeira que fiz sobre eles não trazerem comida – falou lançando um olhar para o fim do beco, por onde, Harry deduziu, os guardas deviam ter saído. – Eu... eu não como desde ontem e... Londres não é tão perto...

– Desculpe, não tenho dinheiro comigo.

– Não. Eu achei que não. Tudo bem, eu... – ele esticou o braço para fora da gaiola, apontando. – Ali, eu vi umas maçãs rolarem de uma mesa. Acho que vocês derrubaram na confusão. Você... se importaria em trazer para mim?

Harry olhou a rua em ladeira por onde havia descido e depois sido arrastado pela turma do Dudley. De fato, não lhe custava nada.

– Certo.

Subiu a ruela procurando pela frutas. Ele não enxergava muito bem, então precisou espremer os olhos para focar os cantos escuros e levou algum tempo até localizar as maçãs. Harry as recolheu e voltou para junto da jaula. Até pensou em ficar com uma para si, mas depois se deu conta de que o prisioneiro, certamente, levaria muito mais tempo do que ele para ver novamente uma refeição. Ele não pensou antes de entregá-las e, só quando o outro lhe tirou as frutas das mãos, foi que o menino considerou que ele podia tê-lo ferido ou algo assim. Deu uns dois passos para trás, enquanto observava o jovem devorar quase uma maçã inteira em uma única mordida. Parecia que nunca havia provado nada melhor em toda a vida.

– Por que prenderam você?

Ele não soube por que não conseguiu controlar a curiosidade. Talvez fosse a juventude do outro. Mal tinha barba. Devia ser um ladrão. Mas não se levava ladrões para Londres. O rapaz o mirou ainda mastigando, seus olhos escuros voltaram aquela bravatearia que tinha intrigado Harry, mas havia também um certo ar de perigoso neles.

– Eu matei um homem – respondeu sem desviar o olhar, desfiando cada palavra como se tivesse orgulho apenas em pronunciá-las.

Harry retrocedeu instintivamente, mais um passo e o jovem riu antes de enfiar a segunda metade da maçã na boca. Ele perdeu o interesse em Harry, pareceu achar que o garoto sairia correndo dali.

– Por quê?

– Por quê? – repetiu o outro incrédulo. Harry não soube se pela pergunta, ou por ele ainda continuar ali.

– É. Por que você matou um homem?

O prisioneiro o considerou por alguns instantes enquanto engolia a maçã.

– Digamos que eu não quis deixar o "troco" para a próxima vida.

– O que foi que ele fez? O homem que você matou.

O rapaz esfregou a segunda maça nas roupas e só então Harry percebeu que elas eram bem melhores e mais limpas que as suas.

– Ele estava presente na noite em que mataram o meu pai. Chocado? É, ele "apenas" estava presente. Não chegou nem perto, mas assistiu, riu, debochou quando bateram no rosto da minha mãe e cavalgou para longe, enquanto nossa casa ardia em chamas e eu chorava sobre um pai morto e uma mãe desfalecida.

Harry engoliu em seco.

– Me parece que ele mereceu.

– Claro que ele mereceu – rosnou o outro. – E, acredite, eu não o teria matado se, ao encontrá-lo novamente, ele não estivesse prestes a matar um homem apenas porque ele caçou nas terras do rei para evitar que a família morresse de fome!

A vida e os problemas de Harry, de repente, lhe pareceram tão mesquinhos e pobres, tão estranhos à vida que ocorria fora da fazendola dos tios, onde, apesar de tudo, como lhe dizia sua mãe, ele estava protegido. Mas aquele rapaz também acreditara estar protegido um dia e, pensar nisso, deu em Harry uma outra sensação dolorosa no estômago, bem diferente daquela causada por Dudley.

– Que idade você tinha? Quando seu pai morreu?

– Nove.

– E a sua mãe? Como ela vai ficar agora que prenderam você?

– Minha mãe morreu há três anos – ele respondeu sem emoção.

E Harry que tinha achado que não poderia piorar.

– Eu... eu sinto muito.

O jovem deu de ombros e fez que sim com a cabeça, voltando a mascar os pedaços de maçã.

– O que... o que acha que vão fazer com você?

– O que acha? Sou um saxão. Matei um guarda normando. Por acaso você não sabe como tudo funciona por aqui? Eles invadiram nossas terras, eles mandam.

– E obedece que tem juízo – disse Harry e se apressou em responder a indagação muda. – É o que o meu tio diz.

– É, vai ver que, se tivéssemos menos juízo, as coisas por aqui seriam diferentes, não é?

– O novo rei... eu acho que ele vai ajeitar as coisas – Harry tentou injetar um pouco de esperança na conversa. Era o que sua mãe acreditava e falava quando eles sabiam de alguma injustiça.

– Ricardo? – o rapaz riu com desdém. – Ricardo está mais preocupado com a Terra Santa que com a Inglaterra. Mas... – ele pareceu pensar – quem sabe se libertarmos o sepulcro de Jesus das mãos dos infiéis, Deus nos olhe com mais atenção, não é mesmo?

Harry acabou por dar uns passos até a jaula, seu medo evaporara.

– Eles vão matá-lo? – era uma pergunta e uma afirmação. O outro ergueu as sobrancelhas e mordeu novamente a maçã em sua mão.

– Chato, não é? – falou com a boca cheia e parecendo entediado. – Eu ainda tinha tanto o que fazer na vida. Queria pelo menos cumprir uma promessa que fiz há muito tempo.

– Você não parece preocupado.

– Meu desespero não vai me tirar daqui. – O rapaz olhou para o fim do beco. – É melhor ir, garoto. Logo os guardas vão voltar e você vai apanhar de novo se eles o virem aqui.

– Tem algo que eu possa fazer? – perguntou sem pensar.

Dessa vez, o outro sorriu sem nenhum deboche.

– Obrigado pelas maçãs.

O que aconteceu a seguir, Harry levou algum tempo para explicar a si mesmo. Foi estranho, misterioso e, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, foi uma daquelas coisas erradas que sua família parecia temer que ele fizesse. Harry, porém, não tinha a menor idéia de como fizera. Lembrava apenas de sentir uma imensa compaixão pelo rapaz e de, a título de despedida, erguer a mão e tocar na jaula. Um aceno de adeus. Contudo, como se tivesse sido atingido por alguma coisa destruidora, o cadeado explodiu e partes dele se espalharam para todos os lados. A porta da jaula abriu em seguida fazendo Harry recuar com a boca aberta de susto. O prisioneiro não pareceu menos espantado.

– Como você...?

– Eu não... – negou Harry, apavorado.

O rapaz, porém, não esperou que Harry se recuperasse do choque. Pulou para fora da carroça.

– Se não quiser ficar no meu lugar, é melhor sumir daqui – ele lhe disse, dando um tapinha amistoso no alto da sua cabeça. – Valeu, garoto! Fico te devendo esta.

Harry o viu correr para o canto oposto do beco e com agilidade subir se apoiando em janelas e tijolos aparentes. Num piscar de olhos, o prisioneiro estava no telhado e, no instante seguinte, tinha sumido. Harry viu dois vultos dobrando a esquina e, mesmo que seu corpo ainda doesse barbaramente, ele se pôs a correr pela ruela, ladeira à cima. Era melhor estar o mais longe possível quando os guardas chegassem até a jaula. Não demorou muito para que os gritos pelo prisioneiro enchessem as vielas paralelas à rua principal. Harry, no entanto, se apressou em voltar para o meio da multidão indistinta. O melhor a fazer agora era desaparecer por um tempo, fosse da vista dos guardas, fosse da vista de Dudley e seus amigos. A grande quantidade de barracas, vendedores e compradores do mercado de Surrey eram o melhor esconderijo em que ele podia pensar naquele momento. Assim que saiu para a rua principal, ele voltou a caminhar calmamente e, logo, o menino franzino não pode mais ser visto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/B : Valhei-me, divindade protetora dos aficcionados por boa leitura! Já viciei! D – Sally, amada Anam, a palavra que saltita na minha mente é: **Instigante!** Seu primeiro capítulo deixa aquela vontade agoniante de querer ler, saber e desfrutar mais dessa história, o quanto antes! - Tenho uma única reivindicação a fazer: foi muito curto! Queremos umas 40 páginas de Word, no mínimo, para os próximos... ; D – A Vernon e "Dudiquinho" – **Eca! Infames!** – A Harry e nosso misterioso fugitivo ( ô.ô ) – **Bem vindos, heróis!** – A você, Anam, um abraço bem afofaaado, e meus aplausos, sempre! - Beijo grande! Até o próximo capítulo de 40 páginas! D – EWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Fic nova da Sally! Coisa boa! Ótima! EXCELENTE!! D D D…

_N/A: É isso aí, povo: agora começou! Hihi. Para falar a verdade, estou bem orgulhosa dessa nova fic. Para mim é um aventura completamente diversa, pois uma Universo Alternativo é um desafio diferente e instigante._

_Sei que vocês mal se recuperaram do final da Just, mas tenho que aproveitar os meus picos criativos e escrever o máximo que posso. Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo e de conhecer os nossos heróis. Claro, muita coisa ainda vai rolar. Então, acho que dá para dizer: vocês não perdem por esperar, não é?_

_Aos que deixaram um recadinho para o prólogo:_

Livinha – Claro que era o que eu queria, hihi. E fico contente de ter conseguido. Espero que continue gostando, mana.

Priscila Louredo – Tb te amo capitã! Rsrs. Espero que este mate um pouco a ansiedade. Bjão.

Sil17 – Sobre as três bruxas, Sil. Eu retirei a idéia das Irmãs esquisitas do Shakspeare, mas ele, sem dúvida, as baseou nas Moiras, nas Parcas e nas Horas da Mitologia Grega. Que bom que gostou. Bj.

Sô – Obrigada, amada! Fico contente que tenha gostado e tb agradeço seus comentário na Just. Bjs.

Carina CG – Obrigada, querida. Que bom que gostou, afinal, nem só de Rei Artur vive a Inglaterra, não é?

Diana Black – É infantilidade, não! É carinho e eu agradeço muito. Obrigada, querida. Bjs.

Mariana Potter – Pois é Mariana, é um risco escrever, não é? Sei que muita gente não gosta de UA. Se quiser dar uma chance, eu ficaria muito feliz. Se não, ainda tenho algumas cânon no meu gatilho criativo, hehe. Beijos!

_Um beijo enorme e estalado na bochecha de cada um_

_Sally_


	3. Lily

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

**Lily **

Harry não tinha nenhuma ilusão de como seria recebido pelo tio ao retornar de sua aventura pelo mercado e Vernon Dursley não o decepcionou. Estava com o rosto vermelho, inchado e babava de fúria, a tal ponto que Harry se perguntou se, algum dia, o tio lhe dirigira a palavra apresentando uma cor normal. O homem o pegou pelo braço e arrastou para o vão entre a carroça e a parede da estalagem.

– Onde foi que você se meteu? – disse sacudindo Harry. O bigodão de escova ficando imediatamente salpicado de gotas de saliva. – Você sabe que não deve desaparecer assim! E você está fedendo!

– Eu já tinha terminado o meu trabalho – protestou tentando livrar o braço. As sacudidas não estavam ajudando a melhorar a ardência na boca do seu estômago.

– E foi isso que eu perguntei? – vociferou tio Vernon.

– Eu estava com o Dudley – tentou Harry. Não chegava a ser uma mentira e, talvez, isso aplacasse o tio. Ao menos, ele soltou o braço do garoto com um safanão.

– Seu mentirosinho de uma figa, Dudley voltou há um bom tempo e disse que não sabia de você! – Vernon pôs as duas mãos na cintura, olhando Harry como se ele fosse um rato na cevada. – Espere até a sua mãe saber. Tanto cuidado para você se meter sabe Deus onde!

– Eu não fiz nada demais! Pergunte ao Dudley o que ELE andou fazendo? – indignou-se Harry, enfrentando o tio.

– Ao contrário de você, Dudley é um garoto bom e normal! – Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas o tio não lhe deu chance. – Agora, chega! Não vou discutir com você. Suba na carroça e espere aí! Ainda tenho algumas coisas para acertar antes de irmos para casa. E... – ele cresceu ameaçadoramente para cima de Harry – ai de você que arrede o pé daqui por um instantezinho sequer! Você entendeu?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, tinha entendido cada palavra.

– Me diga se entendeu! – berrou o tio, fazendo a saliva saltar do seu bigode para o rosto de Harry.

– Entendi – respondeu entre os dentes, os pulsos fechados de raiva.

Tio Vernon endireitou o corpo.

– Melhor assim – disse com desdém e virou se para ir embora. Harry ficou pensando se conseguiria fazê-lo explodir como fizera com o cadeado. O pensamento, no entanto sacudiu-o por inteiro e fez com que Harry tirasse rapidamente os olhos das costas do tio. Vernon ainda se virou mais uma vez para ele. – Estarei de olho em você, viu moleque?!

Assim que o tio sumiu pela porta da estalagem, Harry subiu na carroça e sentou ali tentando aquietar o nervosismo. Em qualquer outra situação, teria ficado remoendo sua raiva pelo primo e pelo tio. Sua barriga machucada parecia inclusive reivindicar que ele fizesse isso. Porém, ele não conseguia parar de pensar no cadeado explodindo ao seu toque. De novo e de novo, a imagem vinha a sua mente. Tentava revisar o que tinha feito, o que tinha pensado, ficava imaginando o que poderia ter causado aquilo. E, no fim, ele chegava sempre à conclusão de que só poderia ter sido ele. Mais que uma conclusão, era uma certeza e isso o estava deixando apavorado.

O céu cinza e mormacento de julho achou por bem começar a despejar uma chuva fina naquele momento. Harry nem pensou em reclamar. Ainda se sentia sujo e, talvez, um pouco de água esfriasse a sua cabeça. Ficou ali por um longo tempo, sem parar de pensar e repetir cada instante daquela tarde. Os vestígios do dia já eram quase invisíveis quando um espirro o alertou que, se o tio continuasse demorando, ele acabaria seriamente doente. Sem nem pensar duas vezes na ordem que recebera, Harry desceu da carroça e procurou um lugar onde pudesse ficar sem se molhar.

Localizou uma aguada no outro estremo da estalagem, no lugar que dava acesso a uma pequena ruela lateral. Harry correu até a frente da carroça e com algum esforço fez com que o cavalo o seguisse até o lado da construção. Foi manobrando o bicho e a carroça tosca pelo barro, enquanto pensava no pretexto que alegaria ao tio para ter se movido. O cavalo tinha espirrado e Harry quisera protegê-lo. Isso! Com certeza essa desculpa comoveria Vernon bem mais que a saúde do sobrinho.

Tremendo por causa do frio, Harry decidiu não voltar para cima da carroça. Achou melhor se proteger atrás dela, se agachando nos calcanhares e se abrigando sob a cobertura da aguada estreita enquanto a noite descia. De onde estava, podia ver o movimento da rua e, se tio Vernon ou Dudley aparecessem, ele poderia se tornar visível rapidamente. Contudo, os dois ainda demoraram e, não fosse a fome que começava a lhe importunar, Harry nem teria se importado com aquele longo tempo de paz e distância da sua "família".

Dois homens, vindos da direção do mercado, passaram pelo lado oposto da carroça e entraram na ruela. Eles não o viram, mas Harry notou, por sob a carroça, que os homens usavam botas altas, como as dos cavaleiros e capas longas e escuras. Não teria lhes dado atenção se não houvessem parado um pouco adiante, logo à frente do cavalo, quase como se também quisessem usar o tamanho da carroça – que praticamente fechava a ruela – como esconderijo. Algo, porém, disse a Harry que não era da chuva que eles queriam se esconder. Um terceiro homem apareceu. Vinha das cavalariças nos fundos da estalagem.

– Então? – perguntou assim que chegou suficientemente perto, sua voz era abafada e urgente.

– O garoto fugiu – respondeu um dos outros recém-chegados.

– O QUÊ?

– Fale baixo, Yaxley! Quer que nos ouçam?

– Todos irão ouvir quando dermos essa notícia a _ele_, Avery! – replicou o homem que havia falado alto. – Como, diabos, isso aconteceu?

Houve uma pausa, então a voz que Harry ainda não tinha ouvido, falou.

– Os guardas pararam com ele aqui a caminho para Londres, exatamente como havíamos previsto. Disseram que o deixaram sozinho por menos de um instante para comprarem suprimentos e que o garoto aproveitou e fugiu.

– Sozinho? – rugiu o tal de Yaxley. – Ah, não se pode confiar nestes _comuns_ mesmo! Não passam de um bando de trouxas! E como é que ele conseguiu fugir da cela? Deixaram-no com a chave também?

– Essa é a parte estranha... – respondeu a voz que ele nomeara de Avery – o cadeado explodiu.

Harry retesou o corpo.

– Explodiu? Como explodiu?

– Parece que ele teve ajuda de um dos nossos – resmungou o que não havia sido nomeado ainda.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– O que eu disse, oras! Não foi nenhuma marreta que quebrou aquele cadeado, com toda a certeza!

O tal Yaxley soltou um lamento.

– _Ele_ vai nos matar.

O silêncio a seguir foi eloqüente para mostrar que esse não era um medo só dele. Harry se encolheu mais.

– Quem você acha que teria ajudado o Locksley? – perguntou Avery. – Rockwood e eu discutimos e não conseguimos pensar em ninguém.

– Humpf... Não tenho idéia. Se tivesse, poderia entregá-lo ao Lorde. Talvez assim, ele não descontasse na gente a raiva de ter perdido de vista o segundo garoto. Ele tinha certeza de que poderia por as mãos em Locksley e matá-lo.

Algo na voz daqueles homens, talvez aquele medo que parecia deixá-las trêmulas, fez com que o frio parecesse entrar mais fundo no corpo de Harry, mas ele não ousou se mexer. Independente de quem aqueles homens fossem ou do tal Lorde a quem serviam, ele sabia que tinha ajudado um assassino a fugir e sua situação não melhoraria em nada caso alguém descobrisse o que fizera. Mesmo que ele não tivesse a menor idéia de como havia feito.

– Eu soube que o Potter anda pela região com os homens dele – sugeriu o tal de Rockwood.

– Potter? – Yaxley desdenhou. – E o que nos interessa o Potter? Sem o outro garoto, ele é só problema. É melhor não toparmos com ele. O Lorde acha que ainda não é momento de entrarmos em conflito com Potter e os outros.

– Não é isso. É que, bem, pensei que talvez Potter pudesse ter ajudado o Locksley.

Os três novamente ficaram quietos, conjeturando.

– E o que Potter poderia saber sobre Locksley? – perguntou Yaxley com descrença. – Só os nossos sabem do vaticínio e o mestre somente há pouco se convenceu que o garoto Locksley é um _dos dois_.

– Bah! Décadas esperando e quando os alcançamos, os desgraçados escorrem pelos nossos dedos como se fossem fumaça... – Rockwood soltou um suspiro. – _Ele_ vai ficar furioso.

– Há vezes em que chego a acreditar que são demônios mesmo – resmungou Avery.

– Demônios ou não, torçam, para o nosso próprio bem, para que não tenhamos que passar a próxima década procurando por Locksley, como temos feito com o outro.

– Ele não deve ter ido longe, Yaxley. Alguns dos nossos foram atrás dele com uma patrulha. Talvez tenhamos sorte – sugeriu Avery.

– Quem foi? – perguntou Yaxley com interesse.

– Crabbe e Goyle.

– Você acredita mais em sorte do que eu, Avery. Crabbe e Goyle... faça-me o favor. Seria melhor oferecermos os nossos pescoços ao Lorde.

– Ou os deles – completou Avery. Nenhum dos outros se incomodou com a maldade.

– Por enquanto – sugeriu Rockwood – podemos entregar os guardas para _ele_, os que cuidavam do garoto...

A idéia pareceu ser aprovada imediatamente e os três se puseram a debochar da sorte dos guardas que os livrariam das retaliações do chefe. Parecendo muito satisfeitos com a solução, os homens se afastaram tomando o rumo do mercado. Harry, porém, sentia como se houvesse sido petrificado no mesmo lugar. Não tinha dúvidas de que o homem que ele libertara era um condenado, afinal, o próprio lhe informara isso. Mas, pelo visto, não era apenas a justiça do rei que estava atrás dele. Será que o tal Lorde era um senhor normando em busca de vingança? Será que o prisioneiro havia matado mais de uma pessoa? E pior! Agora os dois guardas iriam pagar pelo que Harry tinha feito. A idéia de se apresentar no lugar dos dois não era tampouco atraente, naquele momento.

Precisava pensar com clareza, mas sua cabeça não parava de dar voltas com tudo o que ele tinha ouvido. De que se trataria o tal vaticínio? O Lorde das quantas parecia querer matar Locksley – esse era certamente o nome do prisioneiro – e um outro. Um comparsa, talvez. Será que era apenas uma vendeta entre normandos e saxões? Nesse caso, o tal Potter, que eles falaram, devia ser um saxão, como o prisioneiro.

Essas coisas, porém, apenas queriam afastar da sua mente do que ele tinha ouvido de mais perturbador. Só quando não pode mais fugir de si mesmo é que a pergunta aflorou cristalina em sua cabeça. Afinal, o que eles haviam querido dizer com: "o cadeado foi quebrado do _nosso_ _jeito_"? Que jeito era esse? Explodir coisas? Ninguém era capaz de explodir coisas a não ser que fosse um... (a palavra pareceu queimá-lo), a não ser que fosse um _feiticeiro._

Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha de cima a baixo. Feiticeiros eram ruins, até onde ele sabia. Viviam apenas para prejudicar colheitas, adoecer o gado e matar, sempre que possível. Além disso, os homens haviam falado em demônios. Harry arfou.

Esse não era um assunto sobre o qual ele tivesse grande conhecimento. De fato, seu conhecimento sobre essas coisas de magias e demônios não era dos maiores. Não se falava sobre feitiçarias na casa dos Dursley (a não ser que fosse para atrair dinheiro ou achar marido para as amigas solteiras da tia Petúnia, mas isso não conta). Até onde Harry sabia, os tios morriam de medo de feitiços e, mesmo sua mãe jamais incentivara que ele lhe fizesse qualquer pergunta. Mas Harry já ouvira coisas aqui e ali sobre o que os feitiços podiam fazer. E nunca eram coisas boas.

Se fora feitiçaria que arrebentara o cadeado, então ele tinha certeza de que não podia ter sido o responsável. Harry sabia que não era nenhum feiticeiro e que também nunca tinha ouvido falar de um que tivesse a sua idade. Talvez o tal Potter fosse, ele poderia ter estado por perto sem que Harry o tivesse visto. Ou quem sabe, fora o próprio prisioneiro... embora, aqueles homens não parecessem julgá-lo capaz disso.

As vozes de Dudley e do tio Vernon, saindo da hospedaria, arrancaram Harry de suas conjecturas. Ele verificou se os homens já haviam sumido de vista, não quis arriscar que o vissem e percebessem que ele tinha ouvido a conversa. Depois, fez sinal para o tio e o primo para mostrar onde estava.

Parecia, porém, que todas as coisas estranhas que nunca haviam acontecido na vida monótona de Harry, haviam resolvido acontecer em um único dia. _Todas elas_. Talvez até estivessem interligadas. De qualquer forma, Harry não demorou a perceber que as coisas esquisitas, depois que começavam a acontecer, resistiam em parar.

Eles mal haviam saído da vila quando divisaram um grupo de homens a cavalo vindo pela estrada. Mesmo na escuridão úmida daquela noite, foi possível perceber que o grupo era constituído pelo tipo de gente pela qual pessoas como Harry e sua família deveriam evitar serem notados. Tio Vernon, no entanto, tinha um sentido invertido sobre essas coisas. A qualquer outro camponês, fosse ele livre ou servo, seria óbvio tirar a carroça do caminho e deixar os cavaleiros passarem. Já o tio de Harry fez exatamente o oposto. Com um movimento convulsivo, ordenou:

– Seja simpático, Dudley. – Para Harry. – Não faça nenhuma besteira!

E ficou lá, bem no meio do caminho, com um sorriso maníaco, esperando ser cumprimentado por homens que, certamente, lhe dariam a mesma importância que a uma barata. E, embora ele tivesse cumprimentado cordialmente um a um quando os cavaleiros chegaram perto o bastante, foi exatamente assim que o grupo o tratou. Felizmente (não que o tio Vernon tenha percebido dessa maneira), no ponto em que se cruzaram, ainda próximo a entrada da vila, o caminho era largo e o grupo pode passar ao lado deles, sem ser atrapalhado.

Harry se ergueu um pouco na carroça e observou. Os homens cavalgavam numa espécie de formação. Dois deles vinham à frente com uma larga distância entre os dois cavalos. Logo a seguir, vinha uma fileira de três cavaleiros, mas apenas o do meio parecia ter seu caminho completamente livre. Fechando o cortejo, dois outros homens montados, que pareciam justamente proteger às costas do homem que cavalgava ao centro. Todos usavam as mesmas capas negras com capuzes que deixavam seus rostos quase invisíveis. Harry achou ter visto fios de um longo cabelo louro prateado sob o capuz de um dos homens que cavalgava à frente. Porém, assim que compreendeu a formação, toda a sua atenção se voltou para a figura central.

Uma espécie de mal estar o acometeu ao fixar seus olhos no vulto escuro do cavaleiro. Foi como se alguma coisa dardejasse sua cabeça através do vão escuro do capuz. Algo frio, maligno, pleno de crueldade. Era como estar na presença do mal. Apesar de um inevitável arrepio, Harry não se encolheu. Também não soube o porquê disso, já que a sensação ruim pareceu ter reavivado cada dor em seu corpo. Nenhum daqueles homens pareceu notar que ele, tio Vernon, Dudley e mesmo a carroça sequer existiam. Todavia, os olhos de Harry, como se tivessem vontade própria, buscaram uma nesga do homem que ia ao centro. Uma porção irracional sua parecia querer que ele o visse também.

Os cavalos foram mais rápidos que a solicitude forçada do tio Vernon ou que o mal estar e a curiosidade de Harry. Eles se afastaram velozes, mas o garoto os seguiu com o olhar até o grupo sumir por entre os portões da vila. A sensação ruim, contudo, não o abandonou tão rápido... Tio Vernon reclamou dos ricos e poderosos até que eles chegassem em casa.

– Oh, graças a Deus, graças a Deus – guinchou tia Petúnia da porta assim que os viu pararem a carreta. – Eu já estava aqui morta de preocupação.

Ela correu para abraçar o marido e o filho.

– Não exagere Petúnia – disse o tio Vernon, mas ele parecia bem satisfeito com o jeito afobado dela em agradar aos dois.

Harry desceu calmamente da carroça. Ainda estava dolorido para fazer qualquer coisa com rapidez. Sorriu ao ver a segunda mulher da casa aparecer na porta. Lily era em tudo oposta à irmã. Petúnia era loura e Lily tinha os cabelos escuros, como os de Harry. Os olhos da tia eram azuis e os dela de um verde impressionante, exatamente como os do filho. A mais velha das irmãs era alta, ossuda, com um rosto comprido e um queixo proeminente. Lily não era tão alta, tinha o rosto delicado e uma presença suave. Harry a achava bonita, talvez não tanto quanto Megan, mas certamente bem mais que a irmã e a maioria das mulheres que ele conhecia.

Lily caminhou atéenvolvê-lo num abraçosaudoso.

– Então, eles o incomodaram muito? – ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Havia uma nota carinhosa e divertida em sua voz. Os dois sempre riam das incomodações dos Dursley. Ridicularizá-los e fazer piada era a sua melhor defesa. É claro que Lily não sabia da metade do que eles faziam. Harry não contava o que ela não via. E, com certeza, não contaria da surra. Então, ele apenas deu de ombros.

– Hum – a mãe fez uma careta risonha – onde você se meteu? Está fedendo!

– Eu caí numa poça.

Tio Vernon o olhou de esguelha e Dudley entrou em casa reclamando por comida.

– Nem pense que vai sentar conosco para jantar _desse jeito_? – falou tia Petúnia com cara de nojo.

A mãe de Harry não reprimiu um bufo e um rodar de olhos. Ele virou o rosto para não o verem rindo.

– Com certeza, Tunia. Harry jamais iria querer atrapalhar o jantar, não é? – Tia Petúnia sentiu a ironia e fechou a cara. – Vem Harry!

Ele lançou um olhar para os Dursley e os dois lhe deram as costas para entrar na casa. Harry marchou atrás da mãe de má vontade.

– Acha mesmo que é necessário? – protestou ao vê-la se encaminhar para o poço. – Acho que já via água suficiente para um dia. Além disso, eu estou morrendo de fome.

Lily olhou para trás risonha, colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Isso daria indigestão na sua tia. Mas, tirando a parte engraçada... tem certeza de que vai conseguir comer com este fedor?

Não que ele gostasse de admitir, mas ela estava certa. Resmungando, Harry continuou a segui-la até o poço.

A fazendola de que a família tirava o seu sustento era minúscula, mas pertencia ao tio Vernon, o que, ele frisava o tempo todo, era algo _muito_ importante. Afinal, não eram muitos os homens que podiam dizer serem livres e proprietários de suas próprias terras, mesmo que elas fossem poucas. Além disso, o número dessa casta de homens tinha diminuído consideravelmente desde a chegada dos normandos. Talvez fosse por isso que o tio Vernon achasse que podia cumprimentar homens muito mais importantes que ele e ficasse furioso quando, obviamente, eles não respondiam.

A propriedade tinha um bosque mínimo de onde se tirava lenha, duas macieiras, uma horta de repolhos, uma plantação de beterrabas e outra de feno, muitas galinhas, algumas ovelhas, uma porca, uma vaca e um cavalo. A casa era como a maioria, vigas de madeira e barro, telhado de colmo, uma porta, nenhuma janela, um único cômodo com lareira, um pedaço de madeira sobre cavaletes como mesa, toras de madeira como bancos e dois cantos separados por cortinas. Num deles, dormiam os tios e Dudley. No outro, sobre um estrado forrado de palha – trocada duas vezes por ano ou quando havia praga de percevejos – dormiam Lily e Harry. Os Dursley eram realmente bem de vida em comparação com outros camponeses. Sobreviviam com dignidade e a renda quase permitia a tia Petúnia sonhar que Dudley pudesse se tornar cavaleiro algum dia.

Ao chegarem ao poço, Lily se pôs a puxar o balde com água enquanto perguntava sobre a vila, as vendas e reclamava alegremente da companhia da irmã. Harry fez o que pode para não ser reticente demais nas respostas e se esforçou genuinamente para rir das piadas da mãe.

– Pronto, reclamei bastante da Petúnia. Sua vez. – Ela escorou uma das mãos no balde apoiado sobre a boca do poço. – Não vai me contar reclamar do seu tio e o seu primo?

Harry mirou o balde de água fria sem entusiasmo e desconversou.

– Não posso só mudar a roupa?

Ela o considerou, depois deu um passo e cheirou o cabelo do filho com cara de desagrado.

– Nãhh, bela tentativa, mas acho que só a roupa não vai bastar. Em que espécie de poça você caiu, hein?

– Das fedidas – respondeu não querendo que ela alongasse o interrogatório. – Eu vou me lavar, já entro. Me traz uma camisa limpa?

– E calças também. Não faça essa cara, não mandei você cair. Terá de usar sua calça de ir à missa.

– Mas aí ela vai estar suja no domingo – protestou.

– Então é melhor ter cuidado – disse a mãe já se afastando.

Harry rosnou. Não era definitivamente o seu dia. Teria de colocar sua melhor roupa no serviço. Como só tinha aquelas duas calças, não havia chance de, com aquele tempo, estar apresentável para a missa na vila no domingo. Teria de se esconder para que Megan não o visse.

Foi quando se pôs a tirar a camisa que a realidade toda voltou a cair sobre ele. Como podia pensar em Megan com tudo o que tinha acontecido? Curvou o rosto para observar o hematoma que escurecia rapidamente na altura do seu estômago. A escuridão lhe fez procurar a luz que vinha da porta aberta da casa, mas esta logo foi coberta por uma sombra e Harry ergueu a cabeça.

Lily o olhava com seriedade e seu rosto se contorceu de fúria ao ver os vergões na barriga do filho.

– Era isso que você estava me escondendo?! – Harry jamais vira a mãe tão furiosa.

– Mãe...

– Eu notei que havia algo de estranho. _Quem foi? Fala Harry!_

– Mãe, fica calma, ok? Não foi nada...

– _Nada_? – ela estava histérica. – Chama isso de _nada_? Quem foi Harry? Não me diga que foi o covarde do seu tio? Ah, eu poderia matá-lo por isso, eu...

– Não, mãe. Ele nem viu, ele...

– Foi o Dudley? – Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos do filho, estavam quase da mesma altura. – _Responda Harry_? Foi o Dudley quem te machucou assim?

Harry acabou assentindo, mas isso só o fez se sentir pior. Toda a dor e a humilhação daquela tarde voltaram de uma só vez e ele se sentiu um completo inútil, incapaz de defender a si mesmo.

– Certo – Lily aprumou o corpo com decisão. – _Fique aqui_!

– Mãe, espera! – Ele segurou o braço dela. – O que vai fazer?

– Me solta, Harry!

– Sabe que se for lá e tomar satisfações, vai me humilhar ainda mais? – ele berrou.

– Eu vou fazer somente o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo. – Ela soltou o braço da mão dele. – Agora _fique_ aqui! Eu não demoro.

Harry fez menção de segui-la.

– Ainda sou a sua mãe, garoto, e isso foi uma ordem, caso não tenha notado!

Ele praguejou alto, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos e rumou para casa. Nunca tinha visto a mãe tão descontrolada em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo nas suas memórias mais distantes. Ele se lembrava de, quando era pequeno, Lily discutir com seus tios por causa dele e de como ela ficava depois disso. Lembrava do olhar amedrontado e de como ela dormia abraçada a ele como se fossem arrancá-lo dos seus braços. Naquela época, Harry tentava consolá-la, mas conseguia bem pouco. Por isso, na medida em que crescia, tinha resolvido esconder dela as vezes em que Dudley lhe acertava. Afinal, era uma coisa para ser resolvida entre meninos, ele não iria correr para a barra da saia da sua mãe por causa disso. Os tios eram grosseiros, mas nunca haviam lhe batido. Cascudos, beliscões, puxões de orelha, longe das vistas de Lily, não contavam e também não eram comentados.

Estava terminando de se lavar quando as vozes alteradas chegaram até ele. Tio Vernon berrou, tia Petúnia gritou, Dudley soltou um guincho meio humano, meio de garota, meio de bicho. Harry tinha certeza que lembrava um porco. Pegou as roupas sujas para vesti-las novamente e correr até a casa, mas logo Lily apareceu. Estava séria, enfurecida. Havia, porém, algo no jeito dela que fez com que Harry quase não a reconhecesse. Ela chegou perto dele e lhe estendeu uma calça e uma camisa limpas.

– O que houve?

– Nada.

A resposta foi trêmula assim como a mão que ela lhe estendeu com as roupas.

– Mas eu ouvi gritos e... – falou enquanto pegava a calça e a camisa.

– Ah, aquilo? – Ela olhou por cima do ombro, ainda havia uma nota histérica na sua voz. – Estava apenas mostrando aos seus tios e primo alguns argumentos de sobre porque eles não devem machucar você.

Harry vestia-se rápido por causa do frio, mas não gostou nada do que ela tinha dito e de como ela tinha dito.

– O que foi que fez? Não me pareceu uma conversa.

– Bem, é claro que eles ficaram um pouco chocados no começo e... você sabe que Petúnia é completamente incapaz de reconhecer a verdadeira _alma _do filho que criou. Mas acho que consegui... _mostrar_ isso para ela. De forma bem evidente, aliás.

– Mãe... – Harry havia terminado de se vestir, mas um péssimo pressentimento continuava a gelar os espaços vazios em suas entranhas. – O que...?

Lily lhe deu um sorriso nervoso., parecia prestes a chorar.

– Só... eu acho que temos um... probleminha, agora.

– Qual?

– Não podemos mais ficar por aqui.

O queixo de Harry caiu.

– Eles nos mandaram embora?

– Não. É que... Eu... não sei se vou conseguir explicar agora...

– Então tente.

– Harry – ela pareceu fazer um grande esforço para recuperar o controle. Levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregou firmemente e depois voltou a encará-lo – será que eu posso te fazer um pedido? Eu... há muitas coisas que eu preciso que contar a você – ela segurou-o pelo braço, detendo a fala rebelde pela qual ele pretendia exigir que ela lhe contasse tudo naquele momento. – Eu sei... eu estou errada em pedir que apenas aceite o que eu digo. E, acredite, não é fácil admitir isso para um filho. Mas agora, nós não temos escolha.

– Por que não podemos ficar? Você disse que estávamos seguros aqui.

– Eu sei, querido – Lily estava prestes a implorar, se fosse preciso. Harry a conhecia o suficiente para saber isso. – Mas agora as coisas mudaram e teremos de partir.

– Então eles nos expulsaram? Depois de tudo? Depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para manter esse lugar produzindo? Não somos mais duas bocas, mãe! Somos quatro braços! Tio Vernon nunca os dispensou na hora de plantar, colher...

– Eles não fariam nada se resolvêssemos ficar, Harry. Mas, a verdade é que não podemos. Não poderíamos mesmo que eu conseguisse aturar olhar na cara daqueles três por mais algum tempo. – Ela deu um profundo suspiro e mexeu no cabelo molhado dele, espetando-o mais para cima. Parou como se tivesse se dado conta de alguma coisa dolorosa. – Não se preocupe, sim. Vamos dar um jeito. Se você estiver comigo, eu posso resolver qualquer coisa, sabia?

Harry não lhe deu o sorriso confiante que ela esperava. Estava apavorado com toda aquela mudança e, o que mais o incomodava: ele não a compreendia.

– Para onde nós vamos? – perguntou com dureza e a mãe tentou sorrir, como se tivessem apenas decidido fazer uma viagem há muito planejada.

– Você sempre disse que queria conhecer Londres? – ela forçou animação na voz e Harry percebeu.

– Londres? Assim. Do nada?

– Bem, acho que num lugar grande e cheio de gente poderemos estar bem seguros, não?

– Por que estar seguro parece tão importante? Ficamos aqui porque era seguro. Vamos partir porque é o mais seguro. O que afinal...?

– Meu bem, eu sei que você deve estar cheio de perguntas. E eu prometo que vou responder todas elas, ok? Que tal amanhã? Na nossa viagem. Teremos muito tempo, apenas nós dois, e poderemos conversar sobre muitas e muitas coisas. O que acha?

Harry nem fingiu estar satisfeito, mas sabia o quanto a mãe podia ser teimosa. No momento, ela ainda tentava convencê-lo por bem. Se ele insistisse nas perguntas, poderia perder a vantagem que tinha para o dia seguinte. Além disso, seu peito apertou ao perceber que ela continuava nervosa e que algo muito maior que a briga com a irmã e o cunhado a incomodava.

– Promete que responderá tudo que eu perguntar?

– Prometo

– Certo então – ele concordou, afinal já esperara tanto.

– Obrigada por entender e esperar. Venha– ela passou o braço sobre os seus ombros. – Você disse que estava morrendo de fome, não é?

Tudo o que o tinha intrigado na atitude da mãe, pareceu duas vezes mais estranho ao entrarem na casa. Os três Dursley estavam sentados à mesa e olhavam para os pratos de barro servidos de ensopado, sem comer. Nenhum deles se mexia. Quando Lily e Harry entraram, Vernon ergueu a cabeça e sorriu bobamente para os dois. O garoto procurou pelo rosto da mãe em busca de explicação, mas ela não o encarou. Os dois sentaram à mesa e ela serviu os pratos de ambos. Já estavam na metade do ensopado e os Dursley continuavam apenas olhando para o jantar.

– Por que não comem agora? – disse Lily suavemente, como se fizesse uma sugestão qualquer.

Os três começaram a comer quase imediatamente e foi Petúnia quem, agora, lançou um sorriso tolo para a irmã. Olhando-os de perto, Harry percebeu que seus olhos estavam estranhamente desfocados. Apenas Dudley parecia incapaz de encarar a tia e o primo. Terminado o jantar, Lily começou a recolher os pratos e falou:

– Por que não vão dormir? Harry e eu daremos um jeito por aqui.

Novamente, os Dursley nem retrucaram. Seguiram para o canto dividido pela tosca cortina de linho e sumiram atrás dela. Um tempo ridiculamente curto depois, era possível ouvir os seus roncos.

– O que foi que...?

– Harry – Lily pediu – por favor. Você concordou.

– Certo.

– Vá se deitar também, querido. Eu arrumo tudo aqui num instante. Você está cansando, machucado e amanhã teremos um longo dia pela frente. Preciso que esteja inteiro. Partiremos assim que amanhecer.

Fazia poucos instantes que ele tinha se acomodado quando Lily afastou a cortina e entrou. Ela sentou no catre.

– Está dormindo?

– Ainda não – respondeu mal humorado.

– Tome.

A mãe estendeu um copo com um líquido branco.

– O que é?

– Leite.

– Não estou com vontade, mãe.

– Eu coloquei uma ervas para você se sentir melhor amanhã. Vamos, beba. Preciso que esteja bem para viajarmos.

Ela tinha abandonado o jeito suave e isso nunca era um bom sinal. Por isso, Harry preferiu não discutir e beber. Não podia imaginar que ervas ela colocara ali, mas, sem dúvida, tinham tirado completamente o gosto do leite.

– Ótimo! Agora deite e durma. Vou chamá-lo bem cedo amanhã.

Lily se levantou para levar o copo e Harry voltou a encostar a cabeça na cama.

– Mãe?

– Sim.

– Vai mesmo responder o que eu perguntar?

Ele esperou por um sorriso compreensivo que não veio. Ela o olhou com uma seriedade que novamente a fez quase irreconhecível para ele.

– Amanhã, Harry. Amanhã.

Quando o galo cantou, pareceu a Harry que ele mal havia fechado os olhos. Porém, tinha uma sensação de sono profundo, como se ele tivesse ficado muito tempo prendendo a respiração de baixo d'água. Lily o sacudiu de leve e sussurrou:

– Vamos.

Ela o fez tomar um enorme copo de leite (esse tinha gosto de leite) e também lhe fez ovos e lhe deu um pedaço grande de pão com queijo. Enquanto Harry comia, a mãe arrumava os poucos pertences de ambos em dois panos de linho, amarrados como se fossem sacos. Houve um momento em que ele achou que ela estava colocando coisas demais lá dentro, mas Lily negou. Ela tinha vestido umas calças masculinas, uma camisa bem larga e comprida presa com um cinto no qual pendurou uma faca e um galho de madeira lustrado. Ambos calçaram botas e Lily colocou um pala curto com capuz e o puxou até esconder completamente os cabelos compridos.

Quando o primeiro raio de luz rompeu no horizonte, os dois saíram da casa. Lily puxou a porta, fechando-a com firmeza.

– Não vamos nos despedir?

– Você quer? – ela perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros e Lily o incitou a começarem a caminhar.

– Sei que é o correto, Harry... apesar de tudo. Mas acho que é melhor que eles se esqueçam da gente por um tempo. Seria estranho nos despedirmos.

Os passos dela eram rápidos e Harry teve de colocar um pouco de esforço para acompanhá-la, seu corpo ainda não acordara completamente. Os dois tomaram a estrada que saía da fazenda em silêncio. Apenas Harry se virou para dar uma última olhada no lugar. Não sentiria falta dali, mas ainda assim, era abandonar tudo o que ele conhecia. O seu mundo inteirinho. Isso lhe deu uma terrível sensação de ignorância e fraqueza, que ele tentou afastar o mais rápido que pode.

Quando a fazenda sumiu de vista, Harry finalmente achou que seria melhor deixá-la partir dele também. Olhou para a mãe, cujo rosto já parecia um pouco brilhante e úmido pela caminhada intensa e resolveu que era chegado o momento.

– Então? Posso perguntar?

Lily deu um sorriso fraco e fechou os olhos por um instante. Depois olhou para o lado e o encarou.

– Como está a sua barriga?

Harry nem lembrava, tinha acordado sem sentir qualquer tipo de dor.

– Bem – falou erguendo a camisa para olhar como estava o estrago e ficou abismado. A pele estava clara, lisa, sem nenhum hematoma. Estacou impressionado. – Pelas chagas de Cristo, como foi que isso aconteceu?

Ela também parou de caminhar. Respirou profundamente.

– Você não queria respostas? Como acha que _isso_ aconteceu?

– E eu sei lá! – falou jogando os braços para cima, enquanto se esvaía seu último vestígio de paciência. – Desde ontem não tem nada que eu compreenda ou saiba por quê. Estou cansado de não saber nada, sabia?! Estou cansado das coisas acontecerem e eu não conseguir explicar, eu...

O descontrole dele não a comoveu.

– Se continuar gritando não poderei explicar o que você quer. – Ele parou imediatamente. – E eu disse que vou explicar tudo, não disse? Pois eu vou. Mas antes, me diga: – Lily chegou bem perto dele e Harry fugiu deliberadamente da inspeção que ela fez no seu rosto – aconteceu alguma outra coisa na vila? Além da surra? Algo que você não tenha me contado?

Harry não queria contar. Achava que não devia preocupar a mãe com aquilo. Mas agora, tudo era diferente, estavam sozinhos e tinham apenas um ao outro. E se alguém descobrisse o que ele tinha feito? E se viesse atrás dele? Ele tinha de prepará-la. Não lhe pareceu que um segredo a mais os manteria mais seguros do que estavam naquele momento.

Tentando organizar de forma clara coisas que ainda estavam confusas na sua cabeça, Harry contou o que tinha acontecido na tarde anterior. Falou da discussão com Dudley e de como ele e os amigos o perseguiram e surraram. Depois contou toda a sua conversa com o prisioneiro. Notou que sua mãe não pareceu especialmente surpresa quando ele comentou sobre o cadeado. Aquilo o confundiu, já que era o ponto alto da narrativa toda.

– Você entendeu o que eu disse mãe?

– Perfeitamente.

– O cadeado explodiu – ele repetiu devagar e Lily fez que sim com a cabeça. – Quando eu o toquei. – Ela voltou a assentir. – Eu... eu acho que, o que eu estou querendo dizer, é que eu acho que fui... eu.

– É parece que foi sim – ela admitiu.

A calma dela deixou Harry ainda mais perdido.

– Mas isso... isso é feitiçaria! – reagiu como se falando alto pudesse acordá-la.

– Eu prefiro chamar de magia. – Ela sorriu resignada, para o choque do filho. – Vamos continuar caminhando?

Sem alternativa, pois ela realmente voltou a caminhar, Harry a seguiu, estupefato.

– E tem diferença?

Lily deu outro daqueles longos suspiros como se as respostas que ele pedia saíssem dela com uma enorme dificuldade.

– Bem, em geral chamamos de feiticeiros às pessoas que, mesmo sem poderes mágicos, aprendem a usar estas forças. Algumas se tornam ruins por não saberem controlar os poderes que invocam. Os poderes passam a controlá-las. E... grandes poderes devem ter um mestre e não serem _o mestre_.

Harry não compreendeu bem o que ela quis dizer no fim, mas algo no começo lhe chamou mais a atenção.

– Então, existem pessoas que têm poderes mágicos... naturalmente?

– Claro – ela assentiu – Não é disso que estamos falando?

– Achei que estávamos falando sobre explodir cadeados...

– Como você fez.

– É, mas eu não sei nenhuma feitiçaria – se defendeu.

– Nesse caso, só há mais uma opção, não é mesmo?

Harry parou de caminhar novamente. Lily seguiu mais alguns passos e depois se voltou para ele. Por um instante, ela pareceu se divertir com a confusão dele e isso o irritou.

– Eu não tenho poderes mágicos!

Ela tirou qualquer sorriso do rosto, mas não pareceu que o repreenderia.

– É claro que tem.

– Não! Eu não tenho! – Teimou, cada vez mais furioso. Ela devia ter enlouquecido. Claro! Só isso poderia justificar as atitudes dela desde o dia anterior. – Como eu...? Quando?

Lily finalmente largou o saco que carregava e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. Harry ficou esperando a resposta, arfando. Não sabia se era ela que havia enlouquecido ou o mundo inteiro à volta deles ou, talvez, fosse apenas ele. Tinha ficado doido. A mãe o olhava com uma expressão que mesclava dor e culpa. Finalmente, ela respirou profundamente e falou.

– Sempre, querido... Você é um bruxo, Harry. Ou um mago, se preferir. Você é diferente. Com poderes mágicos e habilidades estranhas a maioria das pessoas comuns. E eu posso garantir que você é isso desde o dia em que nasceu.

– Não! – aquilo era maluco demais para ele aceitar. – Eu não sou mau.

– Quem disse que bruxos são ruins? – Indignou-se ela. – Bruxos, assim como as outras pessoas, podem _fazer_ coisas ruins. O que torna uma pessoa ruim ou boa não é o que ela pode fazer, ou sua força ou o que é especial ou diferente nela, mas a forma como ela usa tudo isso. Seu primo Dudley está se tornando uma péssima pessoa e, acredite, não há nem um grãozinho de poeira mágica ali – completou com raiva.

Todas as coisas estranhas que não tinham feito sentido no dia anterior, agora pareciam a Harry, ainda mais extraordinárias. Era como se ele estivesse andando muito, muito rápido e o mundo se curvasse e torcesse à sua volta. Trocou o peso nos pés para poder afastar a tontura que fez o chão se aproximar dos seus olhos umas duas vezes.

– Mas eu... eu sou comum. Nem consigo me defender do Dudley e dos amigos dele. Como eu posso ser um...

– Bruxo? Bem, você não consegue se defender do Dudley porque não sabe como usar os seus poderes, Harry. Alguns, você nem tem idade para usar ainda. Mas se quer saber por que é um bruxo, a resposta é simples: você é um bruxo porque é meu filho.

– Você é uma bruxa? – Harry pensou nas histórias sobre velhas verruguentas e corcundas que em nada se pareciam com a sua mãe.

Ela deu de ombros, encabulada.

– Eu sei que a minha aparência não está ajudando a convencer, não é? – Lily puxou uma mexa do cabelo escuro e o olhou com decepção. – Ele é bem mais... chamativo, sabe? Mas quando vim morar com seus tios não podia dar muito na vista. – Deu um sorriso. – Vou lhe mostrar mais tarde, quando não houver risco de sermos visto, certo? – Ela caminhou até chegar bem perto dele. – Será que um dia você poderá me perdoar?

Estava tão tonto que a pergunta o deixou ainda mais atônito.

– Perdoar? Perdoar por ser bruxa?

– Não. – Lily engoliu em seco. – Por ter escondido a verdade de você, até agora.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Estava tão chocado que não imaginava qual seria a sua reação se ela tivesse lhe contado aquilo antes. Além disso, a mãe sempre parecera ter motivos muito sérios para o que fazia, desde aturar os Dursley até dizer para ele sua frase mais recorrente: "um dia eu explico para você". Parece que o dia chegara. E tudo o que ela lhe dera como explicação era, simplesmente, inacreditável.

– Eu... Desculpe, mãe – falou com sinceridade –, mas eu não acredito. Tem que ter outra explicação.

– Outra explicação? – Lily deu alguns passos pegou duas folhas no chão e trouxe de volta para ele. – Eu poderia relatar tudo o que observei você fazer desde pequeno. E, acredite, Harry, você foi bem precoce em magia. A maioria das crianças só vai manifestar mesmo essas capacidades quando tem uns sete anos.

– Eu já tenho quase quatorze, o que faz de mim um retardado em magia. Mãe, o que você diz não faz sentido, não para mim! Eu sou comum.

Ela não parecia entender o quanto era difícil aceitar o que ela dizia, ainda mais que ele não se lembrava de ter feito nada de extraordinário antes do dito cadeado. Mas, Lily não desisitiu.

– Deixe eu mostrar a você. Dê-me a sua mão. – Harry deu um suspiro conformado e lhe esticou a mão direita. Lily colocou ali as duas folhas que havia pegado no chão e depois fechou os dedos dele sobre elas. – Agora, eu quero que pense na sua mão. Pense bem forte. Sinta a sua mão. Feche os olhos, é mais fácil assim.

Harry obedeceu com relutância.

– Como sente a sua mão? – perguntou a mãe.

– Parece quente.

– O que mais?

– Está formigando um pouco – respondeu sem entender o porquê das perguntas.

– Dói ou faz cócegas?

Ele deu uma risadinha.

– Cócegas, eu acho.

– Diga a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

– Uma borboleta.

– Abra a sua mão.

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram como pratos e seu queixo quase bateu no peito. Mexendo suavemente as asas, uma borboleta negra, salpicada de dourado e vermelho, estava bem no centro da palma da sua mão. Não havia nem sinal das duas folhas que sua mãe colocara ali. Harry ainda estava completamente embasbacado quando a borboleta voou para longe. Ele acompanhou o vôo até que ela sumisse no bosque que ladeava a estrada.

– Convencido, agora?

– Uau!

Foi tudo o que ele pode dizer.

– E agora que você acredita, será que pode me perdoar. Juro a você Harry, só escondi essas coisas de você por não ter escolha.

A borboleta cruzou voando por trás dela e Harry a acompanhou. As coisas todas precisavam de um novo sentido agora. Ele olhou para a mãe. Não podia negar que havia uma parte dele que tinha raiva dela sim. Raiva por tudo o que ela não dissera em todo aquele tempo. Porém, agora – Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo, contrariado – como podia negar seu perdão se ela o pedia? Era sua mãe e estava pedindo desculpas. Ele seria um monstro insensível se não as aceitasse.

– Tudo bem, mãe – respondeu rouco. – Você teve os seus motivos.

Lily o abraçou com força e Harry, mesmo sem jeito, correspondeu. Depois, ela lhe deu um sonoro beijo na bochecha que serviu para fazê-lo corar.

– Vou lhe ensinar tudo o que eu sei, está bem? – falou com os olhos brilhando muito, enquanto ela enxugava o nariz vermelho. – Tenho certeza de que você vai ser um grande, bondoso e poderoso bruxo, sabe.

– Poderoso? Mãe... – ele a afastou um pouco sem graça – até agora eu só explodi um cadeado e... Meu Deus... fiz uma borboleta. – Esse último tinha sido realmente surpreendente, mas, talvez, a magia fosse dela e não dele. Não era que ele não confiasse no que a mãe dissera, afinal, ela era bruxa há mais tempo que ele. Apenas... mães exageram. Faz parte do jeito delas.

Lily riu, parecia solta como ele nunca a tinha visto. Harry achou que havia uma nova leveza nela. Talvez por ter falado. Talvez por ele a ter desculpado.

– Agora vamos. Você vem perguntando o que quiser, mas quero passar de Surrey ainda antes do meio-dia. Não precisa fazer essa cara, Harry. Vamos evitar a vila, certo?

Impulsionado por uma energia completamente nova, Harry voltou a acompanhar a mãe. Apesar da caminhada intensa, que quase tirava o fôlego de ambos, ele não parou a manhã inteira de perguntar e Lily respondia com calma, paciência e, muitas vezes, com riso. Parecia feliz em poder partilhar aquilo com ele. Ou com alguém, pensou Harry, ao vê-la falar de poções, feitiços, transfiguração com tamanho encantamento e entusiasmo.

Ele, por outro lado, queria saber tudo. O que era possível fazer com magia? Como a mãe tinha descoberto que era uma bruxa? Que coisas ela poderia lhe ensinar? Como ela tinha conseguido viver tanto tempo sem fazer mágica?

– E ontem? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo, seguindo uma intuição.

– O que tem?

– Quando você foi falar com os tios...

– Ah – Lily corou – eu estava muito brava mesmo, Harry. Não me orgulho do que fiz.

– Você fez alguma coisa? – Harry já estava ardendo de curiosidade.

A mãe deu um longo suspiro.

– Eu transformei Dudley num porco. Não ria! Não foi certo, mas... ah eu estava tão brava por ele ter machucado você daquela maneira. E eles passaram todos esses anos sempre me ameaçando, que eu... eu tinha que fazê-los provar um pouquinho disso. Um pouquinho do que é estar sob o poder dos outros. Depois, como você viu, eu o fiz voltar ao normal, ou àquilo que ele é, chame você do que quiser.

– Genial!

– Harry! – ela censurou a aprovação dele.

O garoto continuou rindo.

– Bem, eles não me pareceram muito normais quando eu entrei em casa – provocou a mãe.

– É que, depois do que eu fiz a... transformação, eu achei melhor confundi-los, digo, lançar um feitiço de confusão. Não havia porque prolongar as brigas, que seria o que aconteceria se... – Lily viu que o argumento estava falhando pelo olhar descrente que o filho lhe dava. – Não queria ter de contar tudo ontem para você, Harry. Eu precisava tomar coragem. Além disso, eu já tinha decidido que partiríamos. Então, seria apenas por pouco tempo.

– Foi por isso que não nos despedimos hoje pela manhã?

– Não. Foi porque depois que eles dormiram, eu lancei um feitiço para que se esquecessem da gente.

Harry franziu a testa, intrigado. "Esquecer"?

– Por quê?

– Era o mais seguro para eles. E para nós também.

Os dois andaram alguns instantes em silêncio. Pareciam esperar um momento certo, uma curva especial da estrada, mas Harry já segurar aquilo o mais que pudera.

– Mãe...?

– Sim, querido.

A frase dela era a de quem sabia que algo temido viria. Harry puxou o fôlego que a caminhada intensa diminuíra.

– Nós estamos fugindo de alguma coisa? – Fez uma pequena pausa. – Ou de alguém?

Lily não o encarou. Continuou a caminhar com a mesma energia, talvez um pouco mais. Parecia que ela correria se pudesse.

– Estamos muito perto de Surrey. Depois que ultrapassarmos a aldeia – ela disse, com firmeza – vamos sentar e conversar. Isso... não é para ser falado assim. Pode ser?

Harry sentiu o estômago baixar um pouco e, talvez, por isso, tenha concordado tão fácil. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para perceber que havia muito mais em tudo aquilo do que a mãe lhe havia contado. Além disso, ele mal havia conseguido absorver tudo o que ela tinha lhe dito até agora. Usando o passo acelerado para sufocar a curiosidade e a impaciência, Harry aproveitou o tempo para aceitar melhor o que, até algumas horas, lhe parecia uma idéia impossível. Ele era um bruxo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/B:** Saltitando _- Yes! Yes! __Yes! Lily dizendo a que veio! Yes! - D – Outro capítulo que nos deixa cheios de indagações, Anam, doidos pelo que vem a seguir! E mais que isso, empolga! Levante a mão quem não exclamou "GENIAL!" com o Harry, ao imaginar Dudiquito, o Suíno, revelado em sua verdadeira forma pela magia justa de Lily? Ou quem não se emocionou com o vôo da Borboleta rubro-dourada? Harry descobrindo sua magia e partindo para uma nova, e surpreendente, vida, foi ... empolgante!_ saltitando mais - _Ok, uma beta deveria ser mais original e centrada, porém... Lá vou eu: ATUALIZA LOGO, ANAM! PLEASEEEEE??- ATUALIZA! ATUALIZA! ATUALIZA! – XD - Capítulo tudo de bom e mais um tantão, amiga! D – Beijo grande! Até o próximo! - P.s.: Tô me torcendo pelos "novos personagens" que o próximo capítulo promete... ;D_

**N/A:** Ok, acho que ouvi gritos por causa de um certo cabelo wellatonizado, rsrs. Não se preocupem, afinal o motivo parece óbvio, não? Se não, logo vocês irão entender.

Viram, está maior (não me dêem corda!) e apenas uma semana depois. Ah, nada como vassoura nova, rsrs.

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo. Vocês não imaginam a minha torcida para que a fic conquiste vcs.

**Livinha** – Não, não está errada. É o próprio. Mas as outras respostas vão vir logo, ok? Beijos mana.

**Priscila Louredo** – Que bom querida. Vc sabe como sua opinião é importante, né? Um beijo cheio de gratidão.

**Carine CG** – Sim, o Harry está jovem, mas haverá uma grande passagem de tempo. Afinal, nosso bruxinho precisa de treino para entrar na luta, não é? Um beijão!

_Um beijo enorme a todos, para quem só leu também_

_Sally_


	4. A Rua da Magia

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

**A Rua da Magia**

Três aldeias do condado de Surrey disputavam serem chamadas por este mesmo nome. Harry e Lily tinham morado, por quase treze anos, há pouco mais de uma légua da menor delas. Agora, enquanto eles passavam ao largo das casas com telhados de colmo, evitando-as, Harry pensava no quanto a aldeia fora grande na sua cabeça até aquele momento. Fixou o olhar na igrejinha de pedra e se deu conta que todo o resto não passava de um punhado tosco de barro, capim e madeira. A única atração do lugar sempre fora sua praça, onde os camponeses vinham fazer mercado, trocando o pouco que sobrava de suas colheitas. E, para Harry, pelo menos nos últimos meses, havia Megan ou, pelo menos, a possibilidade de vê-la de longe. A idéia de nunca mais ver a menina lhe caiu como uma coisa dura no estômago.

Harry e a mãe saíram da estrada principal e preferiram contornar a vila pelos arredores. Durante todo o tempo em que haviam caminhado até ali, desde que Lily revelara ao filho a sua natureza, o garoto viera se testando. Concentrava-se em cada pedrinha ou folha em que seus olhos batiam. Mandou que se movessem, pulassem, se transformassem em outra coisa. Mas nenhuma delas fez qualquer coisa de extraordinário. Quando finalmente eles entraram na mata, para desviar do centro da aldeia, Harry estava frustrado, pensando que talvez só tivesse feito magia porque Lily o tinha ajudado. Com certeza, ela o superestimava, exatamente como tia Petúnia fazia com Dudley.

Mesmo sem a chuva da noite anterior, o caminho alternativo foi mais demorado e deu mais trabalho do que se eles simplesmente tivessem passado por dentro da vila. O céu cinzento e úmido ajudava pouco a visibilidade por entre as árvores, e era preciso ficar constantemente atento ao chão. Depois de ultrapassarem Surrey, Lily voltou à estrada, mas sempre atenta e agüentando com valentia o olhar duro e inquisidor do filho. Ela o fez acelerar o passo e os dois caminharam por muito tempo em silêncio, poupando o fôlego.

– Está vendo lá à frente! – Ela apontou animada. – Estamos chegando ao rio Tamisa. Vamos segui-lo até Londres e...

O entusiasmo dela sumiu no rosto sério do garoto. Lily deu um profundo suspiro.

– Já está com fome?

– Quando vamos conversar? – perguntou tentando parecer calmo.

– Harry...

– Você disse que ia me contar tudo quando passássemos de Surrey. Já fizemos isso há um tempão.

– Eu vou te contar tudo! Apenas...

– O quê? – Harry fez força para não soar agressivo demais, mas ele queria, ele precisava urgentemente de respostas.

– Você não tem idéia do quanto isso é difícil, Harry.

– Terei quando você me contar – argumentou.

– Não há nada que eu diga que faça com que você desista, não é? – A frase tinha um tom muito mais de constatação do que de pergunta. – É igualzinho...

Mas ao que ela se referia, Harry não entendeu, nem pode perguntar. Lily o pegou pelo pulso e puxou novamente para fora da estrada.

– Aonde vamos?

– Você não queria conversar? – ela falou enérgica. – Vamos para um lugar mais seguro.

– Isso é uma obsessão sua, não é? – resmungou o garoto, meio sem fôlego.

Lily não respondeu e continuou a puxá-lo. Afastando galhos que se enganchavam nas roupas e arranhavam a pele do rosto e das mãos, os dois voltaram a adentrar mais e mais no bosque que margeava a estrada. Houve um momento em que Harry achou que Lily nunca pararia de andar, apenas para não falar com ele. A mãe, porém, o conduziu a uma minúscula clareira, onde havia um pequeno córrego por entre pedras e o mandou sentar.

Depois, ela fez algo que Harry acharia estranhíssimo no início daquele dia, mas que, naquele momento, ele acompanhou com curiosidade e expectativa. Lily sacou do cinto aquele pedaço de madeira cilíndrico e lustroso, que ele a vira colocar ali ainda na casa dos Dursley, e passou a se mover em torno do filho, agitando-o. Algumas vezes, Harry achou tê-la ouvido murmurar palavras esquisitas que ele não compreendeu. Seus olhos, porém, nada viram de diferente.

– O que está fazendo?

– Alguns feitiços de segurança.

Harry mordeu o comentário e esperou. Pouco tempo depois, Lily parou e se sentou em frente ao filho, retirando o capuz de sobre a cabeça.

– O que é esse pedaço de madeira?

Ela elevou o galho lustrado e sorriu.

– Minha varinha. Estava com saudades de usá-la.

– Varinha? Varinha mágica, como nas histórias?

– Exatamente. Vamos conseguir uma para você em Londres.

– Sério? – Harry até se esqueceu de seu aborrecimento ao ouvir isso.

– Claro. A varinha vai ajudá-lo a usar melhor a sua mágica e enviá-la mais longe.

Harry soltou o ar, aliviado. Talvez não fosse tão ruim ele não ter conseguido repetir o feito da borboleta. Talvez, ele só precisasse de uma varinha.

– Podemos conseguir uma em Londres?

– Com certeza – respondeu Lily.

O sorriso dela sumiu aos poucos e, com o que Harry julgou uma calma enervante, ela abriu um dos sacos que eles carregavam e tirou dele um pedaço de queijo, dois pães e lascas de porco defumado. Colocou o braço mais fundo na sacola e retirou um cantil.

– Não tive tempo de pegar água no poço e não quis nos abastecer com aquela cerveja horrorosa que o seu tio faz. Encha isso no córrego para nós, por favor.

Harry pegou o cantil, mas não se curvou para enchê-lo.

– Não pode fazer mágica? Digo, para a comida e tudo mais.

– Não – ela respondeu tirando a faca da cintura e começando a cortar largos pedaços de queijo para eles. – A mágica não cria comida. Você pode convocá-la se souber onde a comida está, mas seria roubo fazer isso se você não tem direito a ela. Tome querido, coma um pouco.

Harry pegou o pão com o queijo e analisou o tamanho generoso.

– Não seria melhor pouparmos um pouco, então?

– Não se preocupe, temos o bastante.

O garoto mirou o saco de onde ela tirara a comida com um ar desconfiado.

– Acredite, meu bem, tem mais aí dentro do que você imagina.

– Certo.

Ele deu uma mordida no pão e segurou-o para cima enquanto enchia o cantil com a água da vertente. Depois, ficou observando a mãe se servir com movimentos lentos. Harry sabia que aquilo não era exatamente calma, mas ele não se achava muito disposto a dar para a mãe o tempo que ela silenciosamente pedia. Ele já a havia perdoado por tê-lo criado na mais completa ignorância sobre quem ele era e, no momento, era o máximo que ele se sentia capaz de fazer.

– Então?

Lily deu um profundo suspiro e largou o queijo sobre o pano em que este viera enrolado. Um leve remorso contraiu as entranhas de Harry – ela não ia mais comer, ele sabia – porém, não retrocedeu.

– Eu não sei exatamente por onde começar, eu... – ela perscrutou o rosto obstinado do filho. – Certo. Por que você não me faz uma pergunta, assim...

– Do que estamos fugindo? Estamos fugindo, não é?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça.

– Do quê?

– De um bruxo. – Ela inspirou fundo, puxando ar e coragem. – Esqueça tudo o que você pensa que sabe sobre os bruxos, Harry. Não somos como as histórias dizem. Nem tão bons, nem tão maus. Sempre quis falar o mínimo sobre isso para que quando chegasse o momento de você saber, não estivesse cheio de idéias erradas. Ao menos nisso, o pânico da sua tia com magia ajudou.

Harry engasgou e preferiu largar o pão sobre o pano também.

– A tia Petúnia sabe?

– Claro que sabe. E Vernon também. E eles morrem de medo de tudo isso. Acho que Petúnia nunca me perdoou por ser bruxa. Nós éramos muito unidas quando crianças, sabe. Acho que essa coisa toda nos separou muito... Mas, ainda assim, ela aceitou nos esconder e eu sou muito grata por isso.

– Grata? Mãe! O jeito que ela nos tratava, tratava você era... – Harry nem sabia como expressar a sua indignação. – Ela nunca gostou da gente! Ela e o tio Vernon odiavam que estivéssemos lá.

– Não é verdade, Harry – a tristeza nos olhos dela dizia o contrário. – Quando eu precisei, eles nos acolheram, correndo risco inclusive. Se nos descobrissem lá, eles teriam sido mortos sem piedade. Ok, querido, eu sei... Eles são pessoas difíceis, na maior parte do tempo, intratáveis, mas foram leais conosco. E lealdade era o que eu mais precisava quando os procurei.

– Isso não apaga... – mas Harry não queria discutir sobre os Dursley, queria era saber mais sobre ele e sobre a sua própria mãe. Estavam se desviando do assunto. – Quem é esse bruxo? Esse, de quem estamos fugindo.

– Seu nome é... Bem, ele tem muitos seguidores e, fora eles, ninguém sabe exatamente quem ele é. Só temos um nome, na verdade. Um nome que todos temem, alguns até mesmo têm medo de pronunciá-lo.

– Que nome é esse?

Lily olhou firmemente para ele antes de falar, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele entenderia e ela não precisaria repeti-lo. Sua voz saiu num tom incontestável e sério.

– Lord Voldemort.

– Quem é ele?

– Esse é o problema, Harry. Não se sabe quem ele é. Esse é um nome apenas sussurrado, ninguém fala sobre isso às claras. Se sabe que ele tem se ligado ao pior tipo de magia e tem acumulado extraordinário poder nisso. A maior parte dos bruxos o teme. Ele angariou fama de uma enorme crueldade e nunca o seu nome aparece sem estar ligado à morte e destruição. É óbvio que ele conta com o apoio de gente muito poderosa no reino.

– Poderosa como?

– Como o rei. Não estou falando apenas de bruxaria, estou falando poder sobre tudo.

– Você acha que o rei Ricardo...? – perguntou Harry, impressionado.

– Falei sobre o rei Henrique, Harry. Mas com a morte dele, minha esperança é que esta influência não se estenda sobre Ricardo. Acho que o fato de Ricardo ter estado tanto tempo brigado com o pai e ter passado a maior parte da vida na Bretanha(1), pode tê-lo afastado dessa criatura maligna.

– Não entendo como não se pode saber quem ele é.

– Bem, um bruxo poderoso como ele, pode usar várias identidades. Lord Voldemort é a que ele usa para seus crimes, para cooptar seguidores, para aterrorizar os que discordam dele. As famílias bruxas que circulam na corte são muitas: os Malfoy, os Lestrange, os Black. No seio de qualquer uma delas, há homens que certamente podem ser Lord Voldemort. O mundo bruxo é incerto, Harry. Nem temos a conta total de quem "nós" somos e... – o olhar de Lily se perdeu na distancia entre as árvores – nunca sabemos em quem poderemos confiar.

– Por que ele está atrás da gente?

A mãe baixou os olhos e, pareceu a Harry, por um momento, que eles estavam cheios de água. Lily fungou, se controlando.

– Ele não está atrás da gente, Harry.

– Mas como, você disse...

– Ele está atrás de você, meu filho.

Harry achou que não tivesse compreendido direito.

– _De mim_? Como assim? Eu nem sei quem ele é! Ninguém sabe! Por que ele está atrás de mim?

As perguntas saíram numa voz aguda de menino, o que deu a Harry uma sensação ainda maior de estar indefeso.

– Eu também queria saber, Harry – ela pegou as mãos do filho entre as suas, tentando conter a sua agitação.

– E... o que ele quer comigo? – Lily continuou a olhar para as mãos unidas dos dois. – Mãe, por favor...

– Eu estava grávida de você. Para mim, foi naquele dia que esse pesadelo começou. Eu tinha ido dar um passeio na Feira da Primavera, queria um tear novo, para encantá-lo e tecer as suas roupas.

– Em Surrey? – interrompeu Harry com descrença. Não era o lugar para se conseguir um tear de boa qualidade.

– Não. Em outro lugar. Uma aldeia mais ao norte, chamada Godric´s Hallow. Nós morávamos lá. – Harry notou que as mãos dela estavam suadas e trêmulas. Lily respirou fundo e prosseguiu. – Uma cigana se aproximou e pediu para ler a minha mão. Os ciganos são um povo antigo que aceita e compreende a magia. Claro que eu deixei, mas assim que ela olhou as linhas, ela percebeu que eu era uma bruxa e, por isso, pediu licença para chamar uma de sua tribo que fosse como eu. Então, uma mulher estranhíssima se aproximou. Usava uma enorme quantidade de xales e penduricalhos e eu jamais encontrei alguém com tanto cheiro de erva queimada. Mas apesar do jeito espalhafatoso, eu logo vi que ela poderia sim ter a "visão".

– A "visão"?

– O dom da profecia, Harry.

– Como pode saber?

– Ela era vesga – justificou Lily e Harry franziu a testa achando aquilo bizarro demais para se acreditar. – Uma visão ruim nesse mundo, pode significar uma ótima visão dos outros mundos. – Ela percebeu a expressão descrente do filho. – Grrr... você às vezes é tão par... – ela mordeu o lábio, enervada. – Bem, no fim, ela realmente estava certa no que disse.

– E o que foi que ela disse?

– Ela ficou esquisita, digo, mais esquisita, quando tocou na minha mão. Como se ficasse em transe ou algo assim. Até a voz dela mudou. Ela disse: – Lily falou pausadamente – que o filho que eu esperava seria um mago de grande poder. Que seria um grande líder para mais de um povo. Você não imagina o meu encantamento ao ouvir isso.

– Mãe... – Harry replicou quase com pena dela – ela provavelmente só queria te arrancar alguma prenda. Garanto que ela estava mentindo.

Lily ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto do filho, seu sorriso era cheio de dor.

– Ela disse que a sua vinda já tinha sido prevista pelas Irmãs do Destino e que seu inimigo já o esperava. Quando eu perguntei ao que ela se referia, ela ficou muito pálida, assustada. Disse que via tempos escuros chegando, cheios de morte e sofrimento para bruxos e não mágicos. Disse que aquele conhecido como o Senhor da Escuridão, o Lord das Trevas, traria esses tempos nas dobras de sua capa e que, por isso, iria querer matar o _meu_ filho.

A cabeça de Harry esvaziou por um momento. Ele se sentiu incapaz de comentar ou perguntar qualquer coisa.

– Eu acho – disse a mãe – que, de alguma forma, esse imenso poder que você possui se opõe ao dele, querido.

Ele arrancou a mão do meio das dela e levantou num impulso, negando.

– Isso é uma loucura! Como... como você pode acreditar nisso? – Havia acusação na sua voz, mas Harry não se importou.

– Eu não acreditei, Harry! Acha que eu queria ouvir que o _meu _filho estava marcado para ser morto? Que havia alguém querendo matá-lo? O _meu _bebê que nem ao menos havia nascido? É claro que eu achei que era um exagero, que ela queria me impressionar. Quer fazer o favor de parar de andar e me escutar?

O garoto estacou ofegante.

– Fomos atrás de informações. Ela falou nas Irmãs do destino, então... Isso era realmente assustador e...

– Quem são essas tais Irmãs do Destino?

– Um oráculo. É formado por três bruxas muito velhas. Há quem garanta que foram as primeiras do nosso povo a nascerem nas ilhas. Outros acham que elas vieram do sul, expulsas pelos padres por causa de seu poder de ver o futuro e, claro, por causa do tipo de magia negra que faziam para isso. De qualquer forma, ninguém duvida do que As Estranhas vaticinam.

– Mas mesmo tendo ouvido sobre elas, você disse que não acreditou na cigana no início. Por que veio a acreditar depois?

Os olhos de Lily turvaram e, dessa vez, ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas finas que lhe sulcaram o rosto.

– No início eu não quis... eu não queria acreditar, Harry. Naquela época, eu era... feliz demais para acreditar em coisas ruins. Esperar você, ter você. Seu primeiro ano foi a época mais feliz da minha vida! – Ela respirou pesadamente. – Foi então que um amigo me procurou. Estávamos afastados desde que eu tinha me casado, mas ele veio atrás de mim para dizer que Lord Voldemort queria matar você. – Ela fez uma pausa, buscando palavras. – Mesmo assim, eu não teria acreditado, se ele não tivesse vindo acompanhado do homem que mais respeito no mundo. Eles disseram que Voldemort acreditava que você era uma das crianças de um antigo vaticínio sobre o futuro dele próprio. Um vaticínio feito pelas Irmãs do destino.

Algo iluminou a mente de Harry.

– Locksley.

– O quê?

– Locksley! – ele voltou a sentar. – Ontem, na vila, aconteceram outras coisas que não contei a você. A história de ser bruxo me deixou meio tonto, eu acho... Eu ouvi dois homens falando de um tal Lorde que queria matar alguém chamado Locksley. Na hora, achei que se tratava do prisioneiro que eu soltei sem querer.

– Você quis – afirmou Lily, mas ela não o deixou protestar. – Como eram esses homens?

– Eu não os vi. E eles também não me viram, não se preocupe. Só sei que usavam longas capas negras e botas de cavaleiros.

Lily ficou séria.

– Bem, ele disse que eram dois. Duas crianças que Voldemort procurava.

– Os seus amigos? – Ela confirmou e Harry contou que os homens realmente haviam falado de dois garotos. – Mas _eu_? Mãe, eu...?

– Meu amor – Lily o abraçou – se eu pudesse, eu mudava isso, eu juro!

Harry devolveu o abraço, mas estava preso numa espécie de torpor. Tinha mais perguntas e nem ao menos sabia como fazê-las ou por onde deveria começar.

– O que vamos fazer, mãe?

Ela se afastou para poder olhá-lo com aqueles olhos verdes, cheios de preocupação.

– Teremos de pensar com calma nisso, mas minha idéia é de nós irmos para o continente. Podemos continuar...

– Fugindo?

– Meu bem, você não tem de cumprir algo que nem sequer entende! Escute, - ela colocou as duas mãos nos seus ombros – para mim, _nada_ é mais importante que a sua segurança. E ninguém vai fazer nada com você sem ter de passar por mim! Mas, não vou mentir, Harry. Ele não vai desistir nunca. Vai continuar caçando você.

O mundo girava em torno de Harry e ele gostaria muito que parasse para que ele pudesse pensar com alguma clareza. Sentia-se perdido e indefeso

– Se estávamos seguros na casa do tio Vernon e da tia Petúnia, por que saímos de lá? Você podia ter me contado. Nós podíamos ter ficado!

– Não, não podíamos – a voz dela ficou um pouco mais alta e aguda. – Eu perdi a cabeça, Harry, e fiz mágica! Eu acabei com o nosso disfarce. Todos esses anos a nossa segurança foi viver como gente comum. Eles poderiam vir nos procurar se fizéssemos magia! – Lily se ergueu e começou a caminhar esfregando as mãos e falando febrilmente. – Logo depois que você completou um ano, eu soube que havia uma conspiração, dentro da nossa própria casa, que pretendia entregar você para Lord Voldemort. Foi por isso que eu fugi com você, cortei relações com qualquer bruxo que eu conhecesse. Voltei a ser apenas a Lily, irmã da Petúnia. Não podíamos mais ser identificadas por nossos pais, pois ela estava usando o nome do marido e eu passei a usar nenhum. Lily e Harry de Surrey. Insignificantes demais até para ter um nome de família!

– Esse _Voldemort_ pode nos localizar se fizermos mágica?

– Tenho certeza de que, se eu ou você fizéssemos mágica numa área habitada apenas por gente comum, algum bruxo viria investigar. Poderia ser uma nova criança bruxa nascendo numa família de gente comum, assim como eu nasci. De qualquer forma, o nosso segredo seria ameaçado.

– Você diz que os seguidores dele viriam atrás da gente?

– Voldemort é poderoso, Harry. Seus homens se gabam por ter olhos e ouvidos em todo o reino. E a magia deixa rastro. Depois que a fiz, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaríamos sendo descobertos.

O garoto voltou a andar pela pequena clareira, subindo e descendo em pedras, até voltar ao ponto inicial e fixar a mãe.

– Acha que estaremos seguros em Londres?

– Londres é grande, eles teriam dificuldades em nos encontrar. Além disso, eu quero que você aprenda a se defender.

– Eu sei usar um arco, não sou muito bom, mas...

– Querido, eu preciso que você aprenda a se defender com magia. Um arco nada pode contra um bruxo habilidoso. Há uma pessoa que talvez possa me ajudar na sua educação. Enquanto isso, tentaremos decidir o que vamos fazer, ok?

Harry concordou com um maneio de cabeça. Tudo aquilo era demais para ele. Sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir de tantas perguntas sem resposta e, especialmente, de uma coisa nova que, ele sabia, tinha se instalado permanentemente nele. Uma coisa viscosa, fria, que circulava suas entranhas e acelerava o seu coração. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, sentira tanto medo.

Lily o convidou para que voltassem a comer, mas nenhum dos dois tinha qualquer apetite. Assim, acharam melhor partir. Agora que Harry entendia porque a mãe parecia obcecada com segurança, ele achava que era melhor não ficarem muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Os dois juntaram novamente a comida dentro dos sacos e, quando já estavam quase partindo, Harry observou a mãe erguer o capuz para cobrir o cabelo escuro amarrado numa trança longa.

– Você falou algo sobre o seu cabelo...

Finalmente, pode rever o sorriso quente e familiar de sua mãe.

– Eu achei melhor mudá-lo. Ele é... meio chamativo, sabe? – Harry achou que a viu corar, mas continuou a olhá-la com curiosidade. – Ok, como vamos sair logo daqui, eu vou mostrar como ele é.

Puxando a varinha novamente do cinto, Lily apontou para ponta da trança murmurando baixinho e esta, imediatamente, passou de um castanho quase preto para um ruivo espetacular. Os olhos verdes dela pareceram saltar e dobrar de tamanho com a combinação.

– Uau! – disse Harry maravilhado.

– Um pouco escandaloso, não acha?

– Ficou linda, mãe. É assim que você é, de verdade? – Ela riu e confirmou. – Uau! Mas tem razão, desconfiariam de você se aparecesse com esse cabelo na vila.

Com um dar de ombros, Lily tocou os cabelos com a varinha renovando o disfarce.

– Alguns comuns crêem que todos os ruivos são bruxos, mas não é verdade. Embora, os Weasley sejam a exceção que confirma a regra.

– Weasley?

– Uma antiga família bruxa. Pelo que sei, só existem ruivos entre eles. Mas, de qualquer forma, melhor não chamar atenção, não é?

Ela passou o braço sobre os ombros do filho e ele a enlaçou pela cintura. Mal tinham dado alguns passos assim e se separaram para cruzar a mata. Foi quando, como se a cabeça de Harry simplesmente voltasse a funcionar depois de um longo torpor, a pergunta mais óbvia saiu dos seus lábios quase sem que ele ordenasse.

– Mãe? E o meu pai?

Lily estacou como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu pai? Voldemort fez alguma coisa com ele? Por que vocês não fugiram juntos? Ele morreu?

– Harry – havia uma dor tão grande nos olhos dela que Harry pode sentir que havia algo horrível ali, algo que a machucava mais que tudo. – Meu filho, eu contei tudo a você, ou quase tudo. Você tem muito o que entender e aceitar, então... será que eu posso pedir, implorar, a você que deixemos para falar no seu pai, uma outra hora? Por favor?

O tom era tão diferente do seu jeito cheio de energia, tão frágil, que Harry nem ousou em não concordar. Mais tarde, ele não pode deixar de perceber que ela tinha evitado em falar no pai dele o tempo todo durante a conversa que ambos tinham tido.

Caminharam o resto da tarde, até a noite cair. Nesse tempo, quase não conversaram. Harry apenas fez algumas perguntas sobre a magia e Lily respondeu com paciência e alívio. Na maior parte do tempo, as perguntas martelavam ficavam apenas martelando na sua cabeça, sem que ele tivesse coragem de pronunciá-las em voz alta. Por que esse bruxo, esse Voldemort, queria tanto matá-lo? O que alguém como ele, um camponês ignorante, poderia fazer contra um bruxo rico, poderoso, que até freqüentava a corte do rei? Como poderia se defender? Na verdade, defender a ele e a Lily, pois era óbvio que qualquer um que estivesse com ele também correria perigo.

Depois que escureceu, os dois acamparam no meio da mata, novamente cercados pelos feitiços de Lily. Apenas na manhã do terceiro dia, após terem saído da casa dos Dursley foi que Harry pode, finalmente, entrar em Londres. Haviam chegado na noite anterior, mas Lily preferiu que eles buscassem abrigo em um dos inúmeros conventos que circundavam a cidade e entrassem nela apenas com a luz do dia.

– Então, – perguntou Lily ante os olhos arregalados do garoto – era como você imaginava?

– É grande! – disse enquanto tentava abarcar com os olhos tudo o que via.

A quantidade de gente era muito maior que a dos dias mais cheios do mercado de Surrey e Harry, certamente, nunca tinha visto tantas carroças e cavalos. O céu era consideravelmente menor, pois as construções eram altas e muitas casas tinham dois, até três andares. A terra úmida que cobria as ruas, porém, mais parecia a do chiqueiro do tio Vernon. Um cheiro forte de excrementos e de restos de comida se misturava a algo que lembrava sopa quente de repolhos e parecia exalar de todos os lugares. Harry pensou que o nariz sensível de tia Petúnia certamente sofreria muito ali. Os ouvidos dela também. Em cada esquina era possível encontrar uma briga, um bate-boca ou um pregador berrando a palavra de Deus e proclamando o inferno que estava por vir. Vendedores anunciavam suas mercadorias aos gritos, mulheres brigavam na hora de trocar produtos, sem falar nos animais: cães, cavalos, porcos, ovelhas. Era o suficiente para deixar qualquer um tonto.

À medida que avançavam pela Rua da Costa, Harry não pode deixar de notar a grande quantidade de tabernas que se espalhavam por ali. Praticamente uma a cada quadra, ou até mais. Volta e meia um bêbado era arremessado para fora de uma delas e chafurdava na lama da rua. Algumas mulheres que estavam paradas na porta de um dos pubs mexeram com ele e, quando o garoto apertou o passo, elas riram alto e continuaram a chamá-lo, até ele sumir na multidão. Envergonhado, Harry andou um bom tempo sem olhar para a mãe.

O estranho é que, quase na mesma quantidade que tabernas, Londres parecia ser cheia de igrejas. Lily ensinou Harry a reconhecê-las pelas inúmeras torres, torrinhas e sinos. Ele imaginou que quando se anunciassem as missas e orações o barulho deveria triplicar. Ao longe, na curva extrema do rio, a mãe lhe apontou a torre alta e cinzenta do palácio real. Mais adiante, mas para o outro lado, ficavam as docas. Harry viu o mastro de três navios ancorados lá.

– Onde estamos indo? – perguntou assim que se acostumou um pouco com a paisagem.

– Bem, Londres é interessante, sabe? As ruas aqui são conhecidas pelo que se pode comprar nelas.

– Cervejas e rezas?

Lily riu alto.

– Você não viu? Acabamos de passar pela Rua da Feira e depois pela Rua do Pão. Mas também há ruas que são nomeadas pelas suas características. – Lily apontou à frente. – Lá embaixo fica a Rua Ensopada.

Harry olhou o chão melequento em que pisava.

– Eu imagino...

– Sendo assim, estamos procurando uma rua bem específica. – Lily lhe piscou o olho. – A Rua da Magia.

O entusiasmo de Harry cresceu.

– Você morou aqui? Com o meu... ? – ele travou.

– Eu não morei em Londres, mas vim aqui algumas vezes. E sim, Harry, foi com o seu pai.

O garoto tentou identificar na voz da mãe alguma nota de sentimento que pudesse lhe fornecer qualquer indício sobre o destino do seu pai, mas não conseguiu. Nos últimos dias, na medida em que ele aceitava todas as coisas que ela havia lhe contado, a falta desta parte de sua existência parecia cada vez maior e, agora, consumia quase a maior parte de seus pensamentos. Contudo, toda vez que tentara, Lily tinha se fechado e praticamente implorado para que ele lhe desse mais tempo. O que teria acontecido para que a simples memória dele fosse tão dolorosa para ela?

Seguiram caminhando até perto de Downgate e finalmente viraram à esquerda e entraram em uma ruela quase escondida. De início, não pareceu a Harry que houvesse uma rua por ali, a entrada estreita entre duas casas, mais parecia levar a um pátio. Contudo, passadas as duas casas altas que margeavam a passagem, a rua se abria. O lugar era, sem dúvida, o mais interessante que Harry já vira. Uma pequena ladeira descia flanqueada por portas abertas, em cujo exterior se penduravam uma quantidade enorme de artigos. Estes iam de maços de ervas ordinárias, muitas conhecidas de Harry, até coisas que ele simplesmente não pode identificar, como um maço com o que pareciam ser pernas de algum tipo de bicho, das quais escorria uma baba verdolenga.

Ciganas liam a sorte e havia muita gente por ali comprando coisas e regateando nas trocas de artigos. Uma mulher com uma verruga peluda na sobrancelha carregava um tabuleiro cheio do que parecia serem ossos de animais diversos. Quando Harry tentou identificá-los, ela lhe brindou com um sorriso desdentado e balançou um saquinho sujo na frente dos olhos de Harry.

– Terra de cemitério, rapazinho? Ponha na soleira da porta de seu inimigo e ele morrerá em duas luas.

– Obrigada, não estamos interessados – disse Lily firmemente, enquanto passava a mão no cangote de Harry e o desviava para longe da mulher. – Eu disse para você não encarar ninguém! Este lugar não exatamente a melhor das vizinhanças. O que se vende aqui serve tanto para as magias tolas e ineficazes que os comuns fazem, quanto coisas "realmente" mágicas.

– Essa coisa de terra de cemitério é qual delas?

– É desrespeito – ela resmungou.

O garoto ergueu os ombros, não achando tão nojento assim.

– Até não seria ruim se funcionasse, não é? Se a gente soubesse onde mora o tal Vol...

Lily lhe deu uma sacudidela assustada, antes de olhá-lo nos olhos e sussurrar.

– Não repita esse nome! Não aqui! E não se encante com esse tipo de magia. É ruim! – Ela endireitou o corpo. – Isso é magia negra, Harry. E, além do mais, terra de cemitério só funciona para gente comum crédula o suficiente para acreditar nessa bobagem.

– Como pode saber?

– Se não fosse assim, não seria necessário avisar a vítima do feitiço para ele dar certo. Agora vamos!

Continuaram a descer a rua e Harry teve o cuidado de, dessa vez, não encarar mais ninguém, nem demonstrar excessivo interesse em qualquer artigo exposto na rua. Ele podia saber pouco sobre magia, mas entendia o conceito de magia negra o suficiente para compreender a reprimenda da mãe. Preferiu segui-la e apenas olhar rapidamente o que havia de interessante na Rua da Magia. E era muita coisa. Havia uma loja especializada em sapos, corujas e gatos, alguns deles pareciam bem pouco com os sapos, as corujas e os gatos que Harry conhecia. Outra vendia caldeirões e frascos com líquidos coloridos, que ele julgou serem poções ou algo assim. Um homem anunciava, a altos brados, possuir dados mágicos e dizia aceitar apostas para mostrar sua eficácia em qualquer jogo.

– Humpf! – Indignou-se Lily ao ver dois rapazolas, pouco mais velhos que Harry, se aproximarem para ver a demonstração. – Isso não passa de trapaça. E da pior espécie. Aposto o que ele quiser que nem bruxo de verdade ele é.

Pouco adiante ela, finalmente, parou. Estavam diante de uma porta aberta. Se parecia com todas as outras, mas sobre ela havia um pequeno letreiro escrito em marrom escuro numa placa torta. Harry sabia ler um pouco, Lily tinha ensinado. Pelo menos até o dia em que Dudley disse que ela provavelmente o estava preparando para ser padre. Como Harry achava que não tinha a menor vocação para isso, começou a inventar todo o tipo de desculpas para fugir das aulas. Contudo, ele não reconheceu as letras na placa.

– Está escrito OLIVARAS, em grego – disse Lily, percebendo. – A família Olivaras veio há muitos anos para Londres. Ninguém entendeu porque eles deixaram Bizâncio para vir para cá, mas foi uma sorte. Eles são fantásticos artesões de varinhas! Antes tínhamos de contar com gente não tão boa ou fazermos as varinhas nós mesmos.

– Você comprou a sua aqui?

– Mhum. Então, – ela mordeu o lábio antecipando a expectativa do filho – vamos entrar?

Para além da porta não havia nada muito impressionante. Uma sala pequena, de chão batido, coberto de serragem. O cheiro de madeira era agradável e estimulante, apesar da grande quantidade de pó que circulava no ar. No extremo oposto da sala, um homem estava sentado, em um banco baixo, diante de uma lareira acesa. Um pouco antes dele, Harry localizou um estrado em que havia um instrumento que ele achou ser um torno de madeira. O homem vergava o corpo com grande atenção sobre um galho, ao qual lixava com o que pareceu a Harry ser uma pedra. O garoto também não pode deixar de notar a cruz esquisita que havia sido pregada sobre a lareira. Lily sussurrou que era a cruz venerada no Império do Oriente, lugar do qual Harry nunca tinha ouvido falar.

– Já vou atendê-los – disse o homem com uma voz rouca.

Enquanto os dois esperavam, Harry puxou o capuz da cabeça e continuou a olhar e foi só então que ele percebeu que a sala nada tinha de pequena. Não era enorme, sem dúvida, mas seria bem maior não fosse o fato de haver nela varinhas empilhadas umas sobre as outras até o teto. À medida que os olhos do garoto se acostumavam com a penumbra, ele se espantava com o que havia ali. As varinhas expostas tinham diferentes cabos e as cores das madeiras iam se destacando conforme ele prestava mais e mais atenção. Finalmente, o homem largou o que fazia e levantou, vindo até eles.

– Deixe-me avisar que não vendo varinhas para gente comum. Seria uma compra inútil.

– Somos bruxos, Sr. Olivaras – afirmou Lily com cortesia.

O Sr. Olivaras se aproximou e Harry pode observá-lo melhor. Era um homem moreno de rosto liso, com poucas rugas. Tinha um porte magro, mas forte, como o de um lenhador, parecia alguém sério e enérgico. O que ele tinha de esquisito eram os olhos. Eram de um azul claro, vítreo e pareciam ter sido colocados em seu rosto depois de ele estar pronto. Não combinavam de forma alguma. Foram aqueles olhos que brilharam ao ver o rosto de sua mãe.

– Eu não a conheço? – Lily ficou imediatamente tensa, mas antes que ela respondesse, os olhos dele se prenderam no rosto de Harry. – Mas mesmo que eu não me lembrasse Milady, eu certamente não deixaria de reconhecer este menino. Ele é absolutamente idêntico ao pai.

Harry girou a cabeça na direção da mãe. Lily estava pálida, mas logo um sorriso afável apareceu em seu rosto e ela retirou o capuz. O homem arregalou os olhos para o cabelo castanho, mas Lily fingiu não perceber o estranhamento.

– Com certeza, Sr. Olivaras – seu tom tinha algo de definitivo, que não dava margem a mais comentários. Harry nunca tinha visto Lily agir daquele jeito, com aquela postura, aquele comando. O homem imediatamente fez uma mesura, aquiescendo à determinação sem palavras dela. – Estamos aqui para achar uma varinha para ele. O senhor pode nos ajudar, não é?

– Oh, Milady, isso será uma imensa honra – seus olhos voltaram para Harry. – Vamos achar algo perfeito para o jovem senhor...

– Harry – disse a mãe – o nome dele é Harry.

– Claro que é – ele respondeu com outra mesura. – Então, vejamos o que tenho para você, Harry.

O homem virou para uma das paredes cheias de varinhas e começou a analisá-las puxando um pouquinho e murmurando coisas como: "essa não", "muito dura", "pesada demais", "fraca". Harry, porém, estava novamente perdido. Por que aquele homem tratara sua mãe por Milady? Não havia nenhum sentido. E ele conhecia o seu pai! Dissera que Harry era idêntico a ele. O garoto, porém, não pode continua a pensar nisso, pois logo o Sr. Olivaras voltou e lhe enfiou uma varinha na mão. Tão logo, Harry a tocou ele já a retirou, dizendo um "não". A seguir lhe fez segurar rapidamente mais três varinhas. Mas todas eram arrancadas da mão do garoto assim que seus dedos encostavam nela. Harry perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto o Sr. Olivaras se mexia pela pequena loja resmungando e fazendo-o segurar varinhas.

– Um cliente realmente difícil. Mas não se preocupe, nós a acharemos, com certeza. Humm... – ele se voltou para analisar as varinhas empilhadas na parede oposta e subiu em um toco de madeira. – Não... não... também não... Oh, essa é horrorosa... Talvez essa aqui...

Entretanto, quando ele puxou a varinha escolhida, a pilha enorme pareceu oscilar. Um grupo de varinhas localizadas bem a cima se inclinou para frente e Harry chegou a visualizar o enorme desastre que iria ocorrer. O Sr. Olivaras, porém apenas lhes bateu com a mão e elas voltaram obedientes para o lugar, menos uma. Quando ele foi pegá-la para fazê-la se enfileirar com as outras a varinha, como se tivesse vida própria, saltou. Ela girou no ar por um instante e depois caiu direto sobre Harry. Ele nem teve tempo de pensar, ergueu a mão e a varinha se acomodou ali. Assim que seus dedos fecharam sobre ela, Harry sentiu seu braço esquentar. Moveu a varinha diante de si e ela pareceu se mexer como se sempre estivesse estado ali, na sua mão.

– Eu jamais, em toda a minha vida, nem mesmo quando ajudava ao meu pai, vi algo assim – disse assombrado o Sr. Olivaras. Os olhos azuis vítreos estavam fixos em Harry como se o garoto fosse a coisa mais extraordinária que ele já tinha visto. – Os boatos... eu nunca pensei... – ele se aproximou de Harry. – É a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, sabe? E isso realmente foi uma escolha e tanto. Eu acho que, de inicio, não pensaria nessa varinha para o senhor, mas já que ela o escolheu assim...

– Por quê? – perguntou Harry, desconfiado. – Por que não pensaria nessa varinha para mim? - Por um momento ele temeu que o Sr. Olivaras a tomasse também de sua mão, mas o homem tinha a atenção toda em seu rosto.

– É uma varinha poderosa. Das mais antigas que tenho na loja. Foi feita pelo meu avô. Eu não sei se eu desejaria uma varinha com essas capacidades para alguém tão jovem. A _sua_ varinha... Harry, é feita de azevinho e, como todas as varinhas, tem um poderoso miolo feito com uma substância mágica. Nesta, existe a pena de uma fênix.

Novamente a sensação de completa ignorância assaltou Harry.

– Uma...?

– Fênix – repetiu o Sr. Olivaras. – Um pássaro de impressionante poder. Quando ele atinge a hora de morrer, ele incendeia a si mesmo e depois volta a renascer de suas cinzas. É uma varinha bem maleável a _sua_. Não existem muitas fênix por aqui. As lendas falam de que apenas duas vieram para estas ilhas até agora, acompanhavam dois Grifos... Eram amigos, sabe? Mas na minha terra temos uma boa colônia.

Harry sorriu sem jeito, não tinha a menor idéia do que fossem grifos, mas achou melhor perguntar para a mãe, mais tarde. Lily tinha uma expressão satisfeita, mas havia um quê de urgência em sua atitude. Parecia não querer que a conversa se alongasse.

– Excelente, Sr. Olivaras! – Ela enfiou a mão dentro do saco que trazia e retirou dali uma pequena bolsa de couro. Para o enorme espanto do filho, Lily retirou dali uma grande e grossa moeda de ouro e a colocou sobre a mesa do torno. – O senhor poderia me dar uma informação? Sabe onde posso encontrar o Grande Alquimista?

– Oh! Claro. Bem, eu não sei se ele está em Londres nessa época do ano. Mas creio que ele pode ter vindo, afinal, ele tem sido contra o rei se envolver nas Cruzadas, e os navios para a Terra Santa já estão no porto. Mas se ele estiver em Londres, Milady poderá encontrá-lo em sua casa, em Southwark, do outro lado do rio. É só atravessar a ponte velha, logo antes da que está sendo construída.

– Obrigada, Sr. Olivaras. Só mais uma coisinha... – Lily retirou uma segunda moeda e a colocou ao lado da anterior, mas manteve a mão sobre ela. – Seria pedir demais se pedíssemos ao senhor que não comentasse a nossa passagem por aqui?

Os olhos de Harry correram para o Sr. Olivaras. Este, porém, não tinha modificado a expressão pressurosa, exceto por um leve apertar de olhos.

– Um pedido de Milady é uma ordem – falou se inclinando novamente e Lily retirou a mão da segunda moeda.

O Sr. Olivaras pegou apenas a primeira e guardou-a no bolso do colete de couro sem modificar o sorriso.

– Obrigada – disse Lily.

Ela recolheu a moeda e pediu a Harry que guardasse a varinha. Antes de saírem, contudo, o artesão pediu para poli-la e se despedir dela. Harry estranhou, mas deixou. Instantes depois, ele e a mãe deixavam a loja abafada. A varinha, guardada sob a camisa, parecia pulsar contra o peito de Harry. Ele mal podia esperar para usá-la. Tinha dado alguns passos e Lily o segurou pelo ombro.

– Espere aqui, querido. Eu esqueci uma coisa.

Antes que Harry perguntasse, ela voltou rápida para dentro da loja. Ele mal tinha piscado e ela saiu novamente, o rosto vermelho e tenso.

– O que você fez? – ele interpelou.

– Vamos, é melhor irmos embora logo – disse Lily apressada, pegando-o pelo braço.

Harry puxou o braço e reclamou. A voz baixa não escondia sua exasperação.

– Mãe! Quer parar de me tratar como criança!

Lily recuou e respirou fundo antes de responder.

– Eu o fiz se esquecer da gente.

– Por quê? Ele disse que não falaria.

De novo aquela estranha dureza no rosto da mãe. Era como se uma completa desconhecida aflorasse nela.

– Eu já disse, Harry. Eu não _confio_ em ninguém! Bem, talvez em um homem. E é atrás dele que nós vamos agora.

– O tal alquimista.

– É. E sim – ela falou como se adivinhasse a disposição belicosa do garoto – depois disso, teremos uma longa conversa sobre o seu pai. Você vai ouvir muito que é igual a ele.

– E eu sou?

Lily o olhou longamente, parecendo escolher o que iria dizer.

– Ele é mais alto – disse por fim. Mas Harry sabia que não havia crescido nem o suficiente para passar dela, ainda. Logo, era uma confirmação e, junto com isso, a promessa de finalmente saber quem fora o seu pai. Tudo o mais sumiu da sua mente. – Agora, vamos! – disse Lily.

Com passos rápidos, eles deixaram a Rua da Magia e se dirigiram para o rio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Bretanha – região do oeste da França. Estava entre os territórios enfeudados pelo rei Henrique II devido ao seu casamento com Eleonor de Aquitânia.

N1: A Rua da Magia não é o Beco Diagonal. A parte de Londres em que o Beco foi construído ainda não era urbanizada nessa época, aparece nos mapas apenas uns 40 anos mais tarde. Acredito que a mudança se tenha dado quando trouxas e bruxos separaram definitivamente os seus mundos.

N2: O Sr. Olivaras também não é o mesmo personagem. Ele é um antepassado, do velho artesão inglês interpretado magnificamente pelo Jonh Hurt no filme 1.

_N/B: Anam, você tem __**O **__jeito de fazer uma história, absolutamente conhecida por nós, mostrar-se nova, instigante, às vezes apavorante, sempre cheia de curiosidades e muuuuuitoooooo interessante! – BRAVO! – Eu, que deveria betar, fico só perguntando, perguntando, exclamando, aplaudindo e voltando a perguntar! ;D – "Quem é o bruxo que a Lily tanto respeita? É o mesmo que vai ajudar o Harry em sua educação? O alquimista? – Como assim ' conspiração dentro de nossa própria casa'? Aiiiiiiii... – Ei! Eu conheço esses dois grifos!!" – E por aí vai! D – Então, minha irmã, só posso dizer novamente e sempre: CAPÍTULO EXCELENTE!! aplaudindo ATUALIZA LOGO!! Estou cheia de perguntas!! E amando seu Harry! E com saudades do Robin! ... – Beijão caprichado, ó Talentosa! Aguardando com ansiedade cruel o próximo capítulo! Até lá! ___

N/A: Alguns dias a mais, mas ainda um por semana. Sei que não respondi um décimo das perguntas de vcs e, como avisei antes, há coisas iguais, outras parecidas e outras completamente diferentes. Pelo próprio ritmo que eu me imponho, as respostas virão, mas tudo a seu tempo, hehe.

Estou exultante com os comentários e a aceitação da fic. Espero que todos continuem me dando esse voto de confiança.

Carine CG – Ele vai ficar mais velho Carine. A fic terá algumas passagens de tempo, é só aguardar. Salvou sim. E logo o outro aparece de novo. Bjs! E muito obrigada!

Livinha – Viu o Malfoy sim, hehe. Para a segunda pergunta a resposta é: exatamente, hihi (isso foi maldade, hehe). Sabe que não tinha me tocado da borboleta? Quando vi, ela era negra, vermelha e dourada. Inconsciente hehe. Obrigada mana, beijo enorme!

Bruna – Nem demorei, não é? Sim, o cabelo é disfarce. Logo, ela volta a usá-lo ao natural. Por quê? Humm... aguarda só um pouquinho, tá? Beijão!

A todos, meu carinho, minha gratidão e um beijo estalado, inclusive nos silenciosos.

Sally


	5. Duelos

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

**Duelos**

Harry e Lily sempre se deram muito bem. Eram os melhores amigos, tinham o mesmo humor e sempre souberam que, ao fim de tudo, tinham apenas um ao outro. Três dias de segredos e revelações haviam modificado isso de forma irremediável. Harry não conseguia parar de olhar para a mãe cheio de suspeita. Tentava entendê-la, saber o que ela pensava, embora ela lhe parecesse, cada vez mais, uma estranha, uma completa desconhecida. Ainda confiava em Lily, claro. Mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa, mas tinha certeza de que ela voltaria a lhe mentir. Especialmente se achasse que isso o deixaria seguro. Essa certeza mudava tudo, e a idéia de ser poupado, de não saber, não o agradava nem um pouco.

Enquanto caminhavam pela Rua da Costa em direção à ponte que os levaria a Southwark, Harry sentia ser corroído por perguntas, não apenas sobre o seu passado, mas também sobre o que o futuro lhe reservava. Lily falara em treiná-lo, ensiná-lo a se defender, mas também falara em fugir, em ir para o continente. Seu coração perdia o compasso cada vez que lembrava isso. Em que tipo de jornada eles se envolveriam? Que tipo de proteção esse treinamento lhe daria? Seria rápido? Longo? E se alguma coisa acontecesse a Lily? Harry olhou seu perfil altivo e sua postura desconfiada de soslaio. Ela disse que seu inimigo não desistiria, que continuaria a caçá-lo. Isso o fez pensar que, de alguma forma, ele era importante para impedir a tal escuridão de que a cigana falara. E se Voldemort o achasse? E se ele o matasse antes de Harry poder se defender? O que aconteceria? Quem o impediria? Mais do que isso: Harry não queria morrer.

Era muita coisa, em muito pouco tempo, e sua cabeça parecia não ter espaço para tantos pensamentos, tantas perguntas sem respostas. Os dois pararam no início da ponte que levava ao outro lado do rio. Havia muita gente por ali. Pessoas que cruzavam a ponte para ambos os lados. Uma grande aglomeração em torno das docas, que começavam ali. Operários carregando blocos cinzentos de pedra e se erguendo nos andaimes usados na edificação da ponte, ainda inacabada. Esta era muito larga e estava sendo construída em pedra. Pelo menos era o que se via até mais ou menos a sua metade, depois ela seguia até o outro lado, ainda construída em madeira.

– Quando terminarem será toda de pedra – disse Liy. Depois, olhou para o filho. – Pronto?

Harry, no entanto, tinha tido sua atenção capturada pelos três navios ancorados nas docas. Rampas de madeira os ligavam a terra e por elas subiam homens carregando fardos, caixas e armas. Pareciam formigas grandes. Ele já ia responder à mãe, quando um homem, parado perto da rampa mais próxima lhe chamou a atenção. Ele tinha um arco nas costas e a cabeça coberta por um capuz escuro, contudo, não lembrava nem um guarda, nem um caçador. Harry achou que sua roupa tinha algo de vagamente familiar e quando o homem olhou rapidamente para trás, o garoto soube por quê.

– Mãe! Eu já volto!

– O quê? – Lily o segurou pelo braço impedindo-o de correr. – Onde você pensa...?

– Eu não posso explicar agora – disse com urgência. – Eu tenho... – os dois continuavam lutando com o braço de Harry convertido em cabo de guerra. – Mãe, eu vou perdê-lo!

– Perder quem, garoto? Você enlouqueceu?

Harry deu um safanão e mesmo assim Lily parecia mais forte. Parou de lutar.

– Confia em mim?

– Claro que confio – ela falou, mas não parecia ter realmente dado importância à pergunta. – Que maluquice é...?

– Então, me solte! Eu disse: _eu já volto_!

Os dedos de Lily soltaram o seu braço como se tivessem sido queimados. Os olhos verdes arregalaram, mas Harry não viu mais nada. Apenas se virou e correu. Desviou o que pode de pessoas e quase derrubou um rapaz alto de cabelos vermelhos que estava prestes a embarcar, mas não tirou os olhos de seu objetivo. Instantes depois ele pegava o braço do homem que se virou para ele, apavorado.

– Tudo bem – sussurrou, enquanto levava a outra mão para segurar uma dor aguda no lado do corpo. – Sou eu!

O rapaz lhe abriu um grande sorriso.

– Ora, ora, se não é o meu pequeno salvador! O que faz aqui? – o prisioneiro que Harry havia libertado em Surrey parecia agradavelmente surpreso. – Não me diga que seu trabalho de libertador incluiu longas despedidas nas docas. Não sou exatamente um cara emotivo, sabe?

Harry se curvou recuperando o fôlego sem conseguir responder ou xingar o outro pela piada ridícula. O jovem, no entanto, levou o braço para evitar que ele perdesse o equilíbrio enquanto se recuperava da corrida.

– Arrumei problemas para você, foi? – perguntou preocupado.

O garoto negou, endireitou o corpo e fez sinal para que o outro o seguisse. Os dois se afastaram do meio da multidão que cercava a entrada dos navios e se esconderam, por escolha de Harry, atrás de uma enorme e vacilante pilha de caixas.

– Você vai embarcar? Vai para as Cruzadas? – Harry conseguiu, finalmente, perguntar.

– É – concordou o outro, olhando por cima do ombro para ver se não haviam sido seguidos. – Acho que devo ganhar uma folga por aqui, se for até lá e matar uns infiéis. Como vou dar a chance de eles me matarem também, não fico em dívida com ninguém. É um bom plano para os próximos anos. Dá tempo do machado que me espera enferrujar um pouco.

Harry revirou os olhos enquanto o outro debochava. O cara tinha um senso de humor no mínimo esquisito. Seria bom se ele o ouvisse.

– Escute! – Tomou fôlego. – Preciso te fazer uma pergunta. Seu nome é Locksley, não é?

O prisioneiro parou e estreitou seus olhos escuros, considerando o garoto.

– É apenas o nome de um lugar. Qual o problema? – desconversou.

– Bem – respondeu Harry, um pouco sem paciência – se você é Locksley é bom saber que tem um cara querendo te matar.

A gargalhada dele tirou ainda mais o humor e a vontade de ajudar de Harry.

– Só um? Garoto, você lembra onde me encontrou a primeira vez? Não quero me gabar, mas acho que pelo menos meia Inglaterra, no momento, está querendo a minha cabeça.

– Eu não estou falando dos homens do rei – revidou Harry, com rispidez. Ele se ergueu nas pontas dos pés para ver, por cima do ombro do outro, se ninguém os ouvia. – Você sabe o que é um bruxo?

Um instante de incompreensão passou pelo rosto do rapaz, antes do ar debochado tomar conta dele mais uma vez.

– A pergunta não deveria ser se eu acredito em gente capaz de fazer mágica com as mãos?

– Não! – respondeu Harry em desafio.

– É, eu achei que não – disse o outro com lentidão. – Ao menos, não depois do que eu vi você fazer, não é mesmo?

O tom de ameaça não passou despercebido a Harry, mas ele, estranhamente, não sentiu nenhum receio disso. Parecia estar diante de um animal acuado que rosnava.

– Certo. Então, se sabe o que é, imagine um muito poderoso – disse Harry com pressa. Era melhor dizer de uma vez o que ele tinha vindo falar e fazer com que o outro entendesse. – Poderoso e cruel.

– É uma descrição que se aplica a muitos homens que eu conheço.

– Pois bem, imagine isso em alguém que não é comum. Alguém que faz mágica. De verdade. Você está na mira deste bruxo e ele não vai descansar enquanto não matá-lo.

– Por quê?

– Eu bem que gostaria de saber – respondeu Harry, sinceramente.

– Como você sabe disso?

– Não importa. Eu só quis avisá-lo.

Locksley obviamente notou que ele sabia mais e não queria falar. Coçou o queixo parecendo pensar um pouco. Não havia traços de deboche ou descaso no seu rosto agora. Harry agradeceu mentalmente por ele, finalmente, parecer levar algo a sério. Com um gesto de cabeça, o garoto fez menção de partir e o outro o segurou.

– Obrigado.

– Não tem de quê.

O rapaz voltou a sorrir de lado.

– Pelo visto, as Cruzadas estão quase parecendo um passeio, não é?

Harry se lembrou dele desfazendo das Cruzadas e do empenho do rei em atravessar o mundo para libertar o túmulo de Jesus das mãos dos infiéis e perguntou.

– Eu pensei que você não concordasse com elas.

– Eu preciso que esqueçam um pouco a minha cara. E... lutar ao lado do rei pode, diminuir a minha pena, não é? Mas não se preocupe, amigo, eu pretendo voltar.

– Mas você realmente não devia...

– Por quê? Por que querem me matar? – Ele se inclinou um pouco e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry. – Eu também quero matar alguns deles, garoto. É só uma questão de quem chegar primeiro.

Havia uma seriedade marcada de ódio em cada palavra que ele dizia. Harry ficou se perguntando como alguém, que parecia ter apenas alguns anos a mais do que ele, podia agir como se nada temesse ou tivesse a perder. Locksley endireitou o corpo e seu olhar suavizou.

– Será que posso saber o nome do homem a quem estou devendo a minha vida pela segunda vez?

O garoto sorriu. Gostou de ser tratado como homem.

– Harry. Meu nome é Harry.

O outro sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão.

– Como eu disse: Locksley é um lugar. O lugar onde nasci. Meu nome é Robert. Robin, para os meus amigos.

Harry devolveu o aperto de mão, aceitando de bom grado o convite de amizade.

– Se cuide, então, Robin.

O rapaz voltou a rir.

– Você também. Afinal, um dia eu tenho de salvar a sua vida, não é? Não pretendo morrer te devendo esta.

Quando Harry voltou a atravessar a ponte para reencontrar a mãe, viu Robin se esgueirando pela rampa do primeiro navio ancorado e sumindo atrás de um cordame.

– Quer me explicar o que foi aquilo?

Como se viesse do nada, Lily surgiu ao lado dele sacudindo-o pelo ombro. Estava pálida, ofegante e seus olhos saltavam chispas. Ela precisou de algum tempo até compreender tudo o que Harry contou. Os dois voltaram a andar atravessando a ponte em direção a Southwark. Só pararam uma vez para que Lily olhasse demoradamente para o barco em que Robin embarcara.

– Pobre rapaz – ela murmurou – Perdeu o pai, a mãe, e agora tem de deixar toda a sua vida para trás.

Harry ficou sem saber se ela falava de Robin, dele ou dela mesma. Talvez, ele só tenha realizado naquele instante que, por sua causa, sua mãe também era uma fugitiva. Alguém condenada a deixar a própria vida, constantemente, para trás.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao outro lado da ponte, foi como se houvessem saído de Londres e voltado para alguma pequena aldeia. Southwark era formado por uma estrada geral com algumas casas esparsas em ruelas de terra, sulcadas por carroças de bois. Logo na saída da ponte, havia uma construção um pouco maior. "Mais um convento", lhe informou Lily. Os dois seguiram uma boa distância pela estrada principal até que as casas começaram a ficar mais e mais raras. Então, finalmente, Harry avistou o que não teve dúvidas de ser o seu objetivo. O sorriso de Lily só confirmou que ele estava certo.

A última casa era diferente de todas as outras. Toda feita em pedra e não em barro, possuía inúmeras janelas (o que era bem incomum), que, no momento, estavam fechadas por folhas de madeira. À frente se destacava um jardim de flores coloridas. Nem mesmo tia Petúnia, que gostava de ter flores na volta da casa, tinha tantas. Algumas delas, Harry jamais tinha visto. Haviam sido plantadas de forma a parecerem um mato colorido cercando a casa por todos os lados. Aos fundos, Harry conseguiu ver canteiros com ervas e hortaliças. De onde estava, as abóboras lhe pareceram gigantescas.

Os dois contornaram o muro pequeno que cercava a casa e entraram por um portão baixo. A porta da frente era igualmente singular. Pintada num azul forte e chamativo, tinha sido salpicada de estrelas prateadas, um sol dourado e algumas bolas coloridas. Uma delas estava no meio de um anel. O conjunto era tão estranho que Harry demorou a perceber que bem ao centro, incrustada na porta, havia uma cabeça de leão e, sob ela, uma aldrava, ambas em ferro. Lily ergueu a mão e bateu com a aldrava três vezes. A resposta fez Harry dar vários passos para trás. O leão de ferro abriu as pálpebras antes fechadas e sorriu.

– _Bom dia_ – disse com uma voz masculina e melodiosa. O queixo de Harry caiu. – _Em que posso ajudá-los_?

Lily não pareceu surpresa ao responder.

– Bom dia. Estamos procurando o Grande Alquimista. Ele está?

– _Oh! Eu sinto muito. O patrão saiu cedo hoje e parece que não tem hora para voltar_.

A expressão de Lily era a própria decepção.

– Mas ele está em Londres, não está?

– _Sim, sim. Creio que foi ao palácio real. O patrão anda se metendo demais em política, se posso dar a minha opinião. Mas, eu não posso. Sou só o porteiro_.

Lily sorriu.

– Acha que se o esperarmos, poderemos lhe falar?

– _Com certeza. O patrão sempre recebe quem o procura. Mas não posso convidá-los a entrar. A senhora me entende, não_?

– Claro – disse Lily sem ocultar o desapontamento. – Nesse caso, muito obrigada.

Ela se voltou para ir embora, mas a cabeça de ferro chamou:

– _Não gostaria de dizer seu nome? Ou onde vai ficar? Talvez o patrão a procure_.

– Acho que ficaremos na estalagem, ali adiante – respondeu Lily. – Obrigada pela gentileza.

– _Não há de quê_ – respondeu a cabeça, com um pouco de despeito. Obviamente ela não gostou de Lily ter se recusado a dizer os nomes deles. – _Mas devo avisá-los que aquele lugar é bem mal freqüentado e eu usaria meu próprio copo, se fosse beber algo lá._

A mulher riu e curvou a cabeça num gesto de despedida. Harry só voltou a falar quando os dois retornaram a estrada principal.

– O que foi aquilo?

– Uma cabeça de leão entalhada em metal e enfeitiçada para servir como porteiro – explicou Lily calmamente. – O Grande Alquimista é, provavelmente, o bruxo mais poderoso que existe. E tem um grande senso de humor também, como pode perceber pelo seu guardião.

Harry olhou para trás, para ver a casa novamente.

– Nunca imaginei que se pudesse fazer algo assim com magia.

– Meu bem, isso não é nada – ela disse num sorriso cheio de promessas, e logo depois voltou a ficar séria. – Mas precisamos pensar no que fazer agora.

– Vamos esperá-lo, não vamos?

– Sim, apenas... fiquei pensando que se falássemos com ele logo, poderíamos aproveitar os navios...

– Você diz... os que vão para as Cruzadas?

– É um transporte até o continente, não é? Poderíamos ir escondidos neles.

– Péssima idéia – resmungou Harry imediatamente e Lily lhe arregalou os olhos. – Você é mulher, mãe. Acha que seria fácil fazer essa viagem com você escondida?

– Oh! – Harry não gostou da expressão dela. Lily tinha o dom de reduzir a sua idade em quase uma década quando se expressava daquele jeito. – Você é um amor, querido, mas a sua mãezinha não é exatamente uma donzela indefesa. Um homem comum precisaria de bem mais que força para encostar um dedo em mim. E a verdade, é que me incomoda a idéia de continuar aqui por muito tempo.

– Mas você disse que o Grande Alquimista me ensinaria – Harry baixou a voz – a usar mágica. Se partirmos, como ele poderá me ensinar?

Lily deu um grande suspiro.

– Eu sei – disse contrariada. – Vamos para a estalagem. Precisamos descansar e eu preciso pensar um pouco. Pedirei um quarto em que possa ficar de olho na casa. Assim que o Alquimista chegar, viremos falar com ele. Tenho certeza de que ele saberá nos aconselhar.

Harry a seguiu em silêncio. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas a idéia de ir para o continente cada vez lhe parecia mais incomoda. Tinha uma sensação de que o que ele realmente precisava saber e descobrir, estava ali e não do outro lado do mar. Foi por isso que, antes mesmo que eles entrassem na estalagem, Harry tomou uma decisão. Só concordaria com os planos da mãe depois que ela lhe contasse tudo o que ainda estava escondendo. Talvez assim, ela conseguisse aplacar aquela sensação que lhe queimava a boca do estômago, a sensação de que deixar a Inglaterra era um grande e grave erro.

O leão não tinha mentido sobre a estalagem. Era um lugarzinho asqueroso, abafado, com chão de terra úmida e um balcão arenoso, atrás do qual um homem servia bebidas tiradas de garrafas empoeiradas. Havia mulheres circulando pela taberna, rindo alto e escandalosamente. Algumas estavam servindo bebidas, outras se sentavam despudoradamente no colo dos homens que ocupavam as mesas do lugar. Harry só vira decotes como aquele nas mulheres que o tinha chamado nas ruas de Londres. Mais adiante, num canto escuro da taberna, havia um grupo que imediatamente chamou a sua atenção. Eram os menores e mais feios homens que ele já vira em toda a sua vida.

– Não encare – censurou Lily, imediatamente. – São duendes.

O aviso tornou mais difícil para Harry não olhar. Já ouvira falar de duendes, nas histórias, claro, mas nunca tinha visto um. Eram realmente muito feios, com suas peles bexiguentas, orelhas enormes e narizes curvos. Os que estavam ali tinham também expressões malvadas e cheias de malícia. Olhavam tudo de soslaio, cochichavam e pareciam tramar. Mas não eram os únicos estranhos ali.

Harry logo percebeu que o lugar parecia ser ponto de encontro para gente de todo o tipo e com gostos bem incomuns. Muitos usavam capas e a maioria escondia o rosto. O garoto teve certeza de ver pelo menos duas pessoas portando varinhas. E, ao menos uns três, olharam Harry com excessiva familiaridade. Isso fez o garoto desistir de analisar o ambiente e ficar logo atrás da mãe. Lily notou os olhares para eles e pareceu não gostar. Com rapidez, ela se encaminhou para o bar e negociou um quarto. Assim, que o conseguiu, ela passou a mão por trás do pescoço do filho e os dois subiram para o andar de cima. Este era todo feito em madeira e, por isso, mais abafado que o de baixo.

Um monte de palha suja num canto, para servir de cama, e um toco de madeira para sentar, eram os únicos móveis ali. Harry não achou do que reclamar, embora a mãe se desculpasse pelo aspecto imundo do lugar. Puxando a varinha, Lily sugou um pouco da terra que cobria o chão e depois lançou um feitiço na palha, deixando-a mais limpa e menos fedorenta. Harry observou-a fazer magia, encantado. Ele tirou a própria varinha de dentro da camisa e ficou olhando, imaginando o que poderia fazer com ela. Enquanto isso, Lily cobriu a palha com um pano limpo, tirado do saco de coisas que carregava, e depois estendeu outro no chão e convidou Harry a comer. Já tinha passado muito da hora do almoço e o garoto sentia o estômago doer e rosnar.

– Depois durma um pouco, querido – ela lhe disse, observando-o devorar um dos últimos pedaços de porco defumado. – Eu vou tentar arrumar umas coisas de que precisaremos e volto logo.

– Eu vou com você – protestou o garoto.

– Não precisa, Harry. Prefiro que você fique aqui e tome conta das nossas coisas.

– Eu pensei que íamos conversar enquanto esperávamos o Alquimista.

Lily respirou fundo.

– Vamos, sim. Mas eu realmente preciso procurar umas coisas...

– Que coisas?

– Bem, comida. Está acabando e... eu quero começar a ensiná-lo, ora! Eu achei que poderíamos começar com poções. Sempre fui boa em poções, então, vou ver se consigo alguns ingredientes. O que acha de começar a treinar para ser um bruxo de verdade?

Nem o sorriso, nem a animação enganaram Harry. Ela tinha falado rápido demais e, ele não tinha dúvidas, estava mentindo.

– Quanto tempo mais, mãe?

Lily baixou os olhos, parecendo envergonhada.

– Desculpe, querido... – ela voltou a encarou o filho. – Tive a impressão de que alguém o reconheceu lá embaixo. Não posso deixar que você fique andando por aí. É perigoso para nós.

– Me reconheceu? Como alguém pode me reconhecer... eu... – ele parou, a fala do Sr. Olivaras voltando a sua mente. – Eu sou parecido com o meu pai. É isso, não é?

– É. E acredite – ela lhe apertou as bochechas daquele jeito irritante que as mães fazem – se eu não fosse louca por essa sua carinha já tinha transfigurado você. – Lily sorriu. – Ok, eu não sou muito boa em transfiguração, e é por isso que preciso que você fique aqui.

– Certo – concordou Harry de má vontade. – O que vai realmente fazer?

– Vou confundir o homem que acho que o reconheceu e também vou mesmo atrás de ingredientes e de mais comida. Não podemos depender da chegada do Alquimista. Você me espera aqui? Por favor?

– Eu não tenho muita escolha, não é? – resmungou Harry.

Lily se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

– Eu amo você, querido!

– Também te amo, mãe.

Ela se levantou e puxou a varinha. Com um gesto largo, Lily fez aparecer um arco e uma aljava com flechas. O conjunto lembrava o que Harry tinha para caçar quando morava na casa dos tios.

– Se precisar, use – ela lhe disse com seriedade.

– Sabe que eu sou péssimo com isso. Eu não consigo fazer a mira direito.

– Eu sei, meu bem. Mas os outros não precisam saber, não é?

Pouco depois, ela deixava Harry sozinho. O garoto terminou de comer e se estendeu sobre a palha. Não pretendia dormir, apenas pensar, mas o cansaço e o estômago forrado acabaram lhe roubando a consciência. Acordou com risadas masculinas bem altas, logo abaixo da sua janela. Havia pouca claridade e Harry deduziu que o sol já estivesse se pondo. Não pretendia ter dormido tanto. Os homens sob a janela estavam amarrando os cavalos e conversando alto.

– Eu ainda não acredito que você o deixou escapar – disse um dos homens. – Estava na sua mira.

– Sou sensível quando se trata de matar cervos – respondeu outro.

– Bem, é como diz o ditado, não? – comentou um terceiro. – Infelizes na caça, felizes no... – ele parou. – Felizes no que mesmo?

O que havia falado primeiro deu uma gargalhada.

– Se esse é o caso, deveríamos só olhar para o bicho que ele morreria na hora. Somos o trio mais infeliz que eu conheço e, graças à sensibilidade do nosso amigo aqui, ainda teremos um péssimo jantar!

Os outros o acompanharam nas risadas altas.

– Estou entendendo a sua cena. Você quer que eu pague o jantar, não é?

– O ricaço olho ruim aqui é você. Acho que está devendo, Milord.

– Faça essa reverência de novo e eu chuto o seu traseiro.

Ainda rindo os homens se afastaram da janela de Harry e fizeram a volta para entrar na estalagem. O garoto, então, sentou-se no chão, no escuro, os pensamentos indo imediatamente para a mãe. Ela já devia ter voltado. Uma preocupação impotente o varreu. Não sabia se devia ou não sair para procurá-la, logo seria noite fechada e, se sua mãe não voltasse, era porque algo havia acontecido.

Foi quando um alvoroço chegou aos seus ouvidos. Vinha da entrada da estalagem. Barulhos indistintos de estouros e berros. Harry ouviu alguns gritos de mulher e, quando achou ter identificado entre eles a voz da mãe, pegou o arco e a aljava, pôs a varinha na cintura e saiu correndo em direção ao andar de baixo.

Harry parou no meio da escada, atônito. Uma enorme confusão estava instalada na taberna da estalagem. Coisas voavam, se estraçalhavam contra as paredes. Um homem veio rodando e caiu com o queixo na escada. No instante seguinte, o garoto precisou se abaixar quando uma cadeira voou na sua direção. A briga era generalizada, mas no centro dela, mesmo com dificuldade, Harry reconheceu os duendes. Eles atacavam com raiva e as pessoas se defendiam como podiam dos raios que lançavam. Havia berros de ambos os lados e o garoto não demorou a identificar que o lugar estava repleto de bruxos, pois estes revidavam o os ataques dos duendes com feitiços poderosos e procuravam proteger os que não sabiam fazer magia.

O feitiço de um dos duendes fez uma das mulheres da taberna ficar com cara de porco. Em retaliação, um bruxo alto, de longos cabelos escuros, laçou uma quantidade de faíscas azuis com sua varinha e o duende saltou no ar três vezes antes de cair desacordado no chão. Facas partiram voando da mão de outro duende e um bruxo de cabelos claros e capa fez uma mesa se erguer no ar e proteger umas pessoas, que estavam paradas em um canto. O ar se cobria de raios luminosos, gritos e impropérios. Harry tentou identificar a mãe no meio da confusão, mas era difícil.

Um duende saltou sobre o bruxo de cabelos claros com as unhas em riste e este caiu para trás passando pela porta. Foi como um sinal e logo a briga passou para o lado de fora como se precisasse de mais espaço. Harry seguiu assim que pode. Pulou por cima do homem caído na escada, de um duende estatelado de borco no chão e percebeu que havia mais dois corpos humanos jogados pelo bar. Ele tinha certeza de que Lily estava ali, no meio daquela confusão.

Do lado de fora, a briga pareceu se polarizar rapidamente. Harry pode perceber que, de um lado, ficaram os duendes, que lançavam ataques de aparência mortal; do outro, havia quatro bruxos que defendiam um punhado de pessoas. Harry deduziu que estes eram gente comum, pois não estavam com as varinhas em riste. Havia outros bruxos ali, mas todos acabaram ficando atrás dos quatro. Harry percebeu, pela rapidez e pontaria, que eles eram incrivelmente habilidosos. Jamais tinha presenciado um duelo como aquele e, foi com o ar faltando nos pulmões, que ele identificou, entre os quatro bruxos, a sua mãe.

Nunca tinha visto Lily daquele jeito. O capuz havia caído e o cabelo escapava da trança, mas ela golpeava e agitava a varinha com precisão. Parecia até feliz em lutar. A boca do menino simplesmente não fechava. Estava impressionado, deslumbrado e assustado. Era como se nunca tivesse visto aquela mulher antes na sua vida.

Não demorou muito e os duendes perceberam que não poderiam vencer. Um sinal rápido de um deles e os cinco duendes restantes começaram a se agrupar. Harry sentiu o perigo na manobra, mas não houve tempo para nada. Unidos, eles lançaram uma bola de fogo que explodiu entre os lutadores e avançou sobre os quatro bruxos. Harry berrou pela mãe e um dos homens que estava lutando pôs o corpo na frente do dela e gritou:

– _Protego_!

A bola de fogo bateu numa parede invisível, porém ela se curvou e envolveu os três bruxos e Lily. Harry sentiu que sua garganta era arrancada dele enquanto urrava por ela. Logo, ele se pôs a espernear porque alguém o tinha segurado, impedindo-o de se jogar nas chamas. Seu pânico, porém, durou pouco. Como que sugadas, as chamas voltaram ao ponto onde tinham batido na parede invisível. Dois dos homens estavam caídos no chão, mas obviamente conscientes. O outro, o que lançara o feitiço de proteção, se mantinha em pé e, com um novo movimento de varinha, fez com que as chamas se adensassem de novo e saíssem voando na direção de onde tinham vindo. Os duendes, contudo, haviam sumido na confusão.

Harry viu Lily sentada no chão. Ela havia caído com os outros bruxos. Os três pareciam tontos, mas bem. Houve um segundo de silêncio, então as vozes de todos irromperam. Xingavam os duendes, falavam de uma tentativa de roubo de varinhas, elogiavam os bruxos que tinham brigado. As mãos que haviam segurado Harry o soltaram. O garoto pensou em correr para a mãe, mas mal tinha se movido e viu o bruxo que tinha se colocado à frente dela se virar e lhe oferecer a mão. Lily aceitou e ficou em pé. Porém, assim que os dois se olharam, Harry percebeu que havia algo errado. O rosto da mãe se transformou numa máscara de pânico e ela puxou o braço, mas o bruxo, igualmente transtornado, não soltou. Pelo contrário, ele a prendeu com firmeza. Isso fez as pernas de Harry se soltarem e ele correu para ajudar a mãe.

Os outros dois homens ajudavam um ao outro a levantar do chão e pareciam não ter percebido o que estava acontecendo. Harry teria pouco tempo, pois ele e a mãe não poderiam lutar contra aqueles bruxos. Será que eram os homens de quem fugiam? Do tal Lord? Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer se empunhasse a sua varinha, então... Sem pensar direito ele puxou uma flecha e armou o arco apontando para o homem que segurava sua mãe.

– SOLTE-A! – Ordenou.

O pânico de Lily pareceu ainda maior ao ver o filho. Mas Harry não recuou. Retesou o arco ainda mais. O homem seguiu o olhar dela até ele e pareceu congelar. Harry olhou de soslaio para os outros dois, mas estes também pareciam presos no lugar e, o que quer que fosse que os paralisava, Harry interpretou como vantagem.

– _Eu disse para soltá-la_! – berrou. – Solte-a ou eu atiro!

Mas para a sua surpresa, Lily jogou o corpo na frente do homem, protegendo-o.

– NÃO! – ela gritou apavorada. – Não atire! Baixe o arco, Harry!

Se o mundo ainda fizesse algum sentido depois daquilo, Harry teria se impressionado com o fato de que o homem não ergueu a varinha para ele, nem tentou enfeitiçá-lo. Pelo contrário, ele soltou o braço de Lily e ergueu as mãos deixando-as bem visíveis. Ele o encarava abertamente e sem medo. Parecia que poderia devorar o seu rosto, tal a intensidade com que o fixava.

Os olhos do menino se desviaram da mãe para o bruxo parado atrás dela. Era alto e tinha cabelos escuros pela altura dos ombros, mas de um jeito completamente bagunçado. Um cavanhaque marcava uma expressão séria e Harry não tinha dúvidas de que ele era também um homem de linhagem. Usava roupas de aparência cara e uma longa capa vermelha. Os homens que o acompanhavam usavam roupas parecidas. Harry identificou-os rapidamente. Um deles tinha também cabelos escuros e longos, o outro era mais claro, e parecia um pouco mais velho. Nenhum deles sacou a espada ou apontou a varinha para Harry e isso fez o menino, lentamente, baixar o arco, embora o mantivesse armado.

Com passos estudados, Harry se aproximou deles. As outras pessoas tinham perdido a importância. Harry nem sabia se elas continuavam ali ou se tinham entrado de volta para o bar. Tudo o que ele registrava era a atitude estranha de sua mãe e daqueles homens. Eles o olhavam como se o conhecessem e ela... Lily deixava lágrimas imensas correrem dos seus olhos.

– Mãe... – chamou assim que chegou perto. – O que está acontecendo?

Ela mordeu os lábios, mas não pode responder. O homem logo atrás dela foi quem falou.

– É Lily... Acho que todos aqui querem uma explicação, não é mesmo? – Ela fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz ferina, cheia de raiva mal controlada, do bruxo. – Porque não começa apresentando o Harry ao pai dele? Ao pai de quem você o roubou!

O arco caiu das mãos de Harry com um baque. Ele olhou desesperadamente para mãe, esperando que ela negasse ou confirmasse o que aquele homem dizia. Mas Lily apenas fechou os olhos, como se toda a força que Harry conhecia nela desde sempre, e que fora tão poderosa nos últimos dias, falhasse. Harry ouviu os outros dois homens se aproximarem, ambos murmurarem os nomes deles com absoluta incredulidade. Contudo, o homem que dizia ser o seu pai lhe pareceu bem frio ao erguer a voz novamente.

– Remus, pegue os cavalos. Vamos direto para a casa de Dumbledore.

As palavras dele fizeram Lily se agitar, mas o homem manteve os olhos fixos em Harry. O homem de cabelo claro se afastou sem retrucar. Harry avaliou imediatamente quem era o chefe ali.

– Sirius – o outro, o de cabelos longos e negros, se aproximou até quase encostar o ombro nele – faça alguma coisa com esse pessoal. Confunda-os, estupore, o que for necessário. Precisamos de tempo! Veja se alguém me reconheceu ou ouviu eu me declarar pai do garoto.

– Você quem manda. – Depois ele se voltou para alguns retardatários que pareciam ter ficado assistindo a cena toda. – Ei pessoal, o espetáculo acabou! Vamos entrar! – Falou alto e fanfarronamente batendo nas costas de alguns homens e rindo. – Que tal uma rodada por conta do patrão aqui, hein? Vamos, vamos!

A menção à cerveja de graça fez com que os mais relutantes entrassem logo. Em instantes, restavam apenas Lily, Harry e o homem que dizia ser o seu pai. Lily pareceu finalmente ter recobrado a voz. Ela se virou para o homem diante dela com o queixo erguido.

– Jamais deixaria que Harry tivesse de carregar o remorso de matar você, mas eu não terei nenhum escrúpulo em fazer isso com as minhas próprias mãos se...

– Treze anos sem me ver e no reencontro ameaças de morte. Estou tocado, Lily. – Ele a interropeu com frieza. Harry olhava de um para o outro, assustado. Sua mãe parecia à beira da histeria e o homem... Por Deus, ele nunca tinha visto ninguém se controlar com tanta força quanto ele. Seu olhar, porém era suave ao se dirigir para Harry. – Não tenho idéia do que ela lhe falou a meu respeito, Harry, mas tem a minha palavra de cavaleiro que nem você, nem ela, tem qualquer coisa a temer de mim.

Lily soltou um bufo descrente e cruzou os braços, com raiva. Harry sentia-se ainda mais perdido.

– O senhor... O senhor é realmente o meu pai?

O homem sorriu. Um sorriso franco, feliz.

– Sou. Eu sou James Potter, filho, o seu pai.

Harry piscou. O nome Potter veio-lhe imediatamente à mente. O que era mesmo que os homens tinham dito? Potter estava na região com os homens dele. Ele não valia nada sem o outro garoto. Outro garoto? Será que estavam falando dele? Também tinham dito que Potter era problema e que o Lord não queria enfrentá-lo ainda. Apenas lembrar isso, fez Harry, instintivamente, dar um passo na direção do pai. Lily se colocou imediatamente entre os dois e o sorriso de James sumiu.

– Ele ao menos sabia o meu nome Lily? Sabia o nome _dele_?

– Quanto menos soubesse, mais seguro ele estaria.

– Harry estaria seguro na casa dele! Haveria exércitos para protegê-lo!

– E quem o protegeria de você?

Os olhos de James saltaram das órbitas, mas ele não chegou a responder. Remus já retornava guiando os três cavalos, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius saía da estalagem mexendo despreocupadamente a varinha entre os dedos.

– Deu algum trabalho – comentou ao chegar perto deles. – Com sorte, não havia nenhum espião aí dentro.

– Não podemos contar com a sorte, Sirius – repreendeu Remus.

– Não, não podemos – disse James, seu olhar para Lily era de tristeza e incredulidade. – Minha _esposa_ acha que não pode inclusive contar comigo. – Os outros dois pareciam penalizados. – Ela acha que sou um perigo para o meu próprio filho!

– Lily – lamentou Remus – como pode acreditar nisso?

– O James? Lily, que diabos deu em você? – reclamou Sirius.

Lily se esquivou dos dois e passou o braço protetoramente sobre os ombros do filho. James negou com a cabeça.

– Deixem. Estamos perdendo tempo aqui e expondo o Harry. Vamos logo.

– Não vamos a lugar nenhum com vocês! – afirmou Lily com altivez.

– Mãe!

Dessa vez, o controle de James ruiu. Ele jogou os braços para cima e avançou na direção da mulher. Sirius segurou-o pondo meio corpo na frente dele.

– Calma, Pontas. Calma.

– Calma? Me diga Lily! Você não está aqui por acaso, não é? Veio atrás do Grande Alquimista, não foi? Veio atrás de Dumbledore? É aonde vamos. Até Dumbledore. Será que pode andar algumas jardas em minha companhia ou terei de arrastá-la?

– James! – Remus ergueu a voz com autoridade. – Controle-se! Você e Lily podem brigar depois e não na frente do Harry!

O casal estava ofegante e se olhava cheio de desconfiança e raiva. Harry nem sabia o que pensar. Continuava sem entender o que tinha acontecido e, em todas as fantasias que alimentara a respeito do seu pai, jamais imaginara ver a ele e a mãe como dois inimigos, prestes a se matarem. Isso lhe deu uma sensação horrível. Imediatamente começou a se perguntar como foi que ele havia nascido.

– Eu vou à frente – falou James com esforço para aparentar uma calma que, obviamente, não tinha. – Pode apontar a sua varinha para as minhas costas, se quiser, _Milady_. Não hesite se eu ameaçá-la ou ao _nosso_ filho. – Ele se virou para começar a andar, então virou a cabeça com uma careta. – E que desgraça foi que você fez com o seu cabelo, hein?

Sirius rolou os olhos e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro para fazê-lo andar. Harry pegou a mão da mãe e a incitou a segui-los. Ele não sabia o que a havia feito perder a confiança no seu pai, mas o garoto começava a achar que ela tinha se enganado. Assim que pudesse, ele lhe contaria o que tinha ouvido sobre Potter. Não deveria haver outro, não é? Os homens do Lord deviam estar falando do seu pai. Essa certeza deu a Harry uma nova confiança, uma calma que ele estava louco para poder transmitir a mãe. Olhou para trás e Remus lhe piscou o olho. O cavaleiro fechava o pequeno cortejo, puxando os cavalos pelas rédeas. O garoto notou, porém, que ele parecia manter todos os sentidos na escuridão que agora os cercava. Harry respirou, quase com alivio. Desde que saíra da casa dos Dursley, desde que sua mãe lhe contara, ele nunca tinha se sentido tão seguro quanto naquele momento.

A porta da casa do Alquimista, ao contrário de todas as casas da redondeza, era a única iluminada. Dois grandes archotes a ladeavam. Assim que entraram no terreno, o leão de ferro os saldou com os olhos muito abertos.

– Por Mérlin! Quando vi a confusão daqui, tive certeza de que vocês três estariam no meio dela. O patrão não o esperava antes de amanhã, Sir James.

– Eu sei – respondeu o pai de Harry. – Dumbledore já chegou?

– Há bem pouco tempo – informou a cabeça de ferro. – Espere, ele já vem...

A porta se escancarou. Um homem muito alto e magro, com longuíssimas barbas brancas apareceu emoldurado nela. Harry não soube o que achou mais estranho na figura do Grande Alquimista. Se era o seu chapéu pontudo, sua roupa cor de beterraba bordada com estrelas em todas as extremidades, sua impressionante aura de poder, ou o seu sorriso, que parecia traduzir a mais absoluta e plena felicidade. Ele cumprimentou James com grande satisfação e depois seus olhos, de um azul impressivo e brilhante, caíram sobre Harry e sua mãe.

– Deus seja louvado – ele disse abrindo os longos braços que poderiam abarcar o mundo. – Lily! – Um pouco sem graça, mas aliviada, ela se deixou abraçar. E, quando ele finalmente a soltou, Harry se sentiu perfurado pela a atenção que o bruxo lhe dirigiu. – Harry... Harry Potter! – ele o tomou pelos ombros carinhosamente e soletrou aquele nome como se o exercitasse. – Não imagina o quanto faz bem ao coração de um velho vê-lo vivo e bem.

O bruxo o olhou em silêncio por longo tempo, como se pudesse ver atrás dele. Harry estava tão impressionado que nem ao menos soube o que responder. Então, o homem endireitou o corpo e lhe estendeu a mão de um jeito formal e ao mesmo tempo amigável.

– Creio que devemos nos apresentar propriamente, não é? Sou Alvo Dumbledore, bruxo, alquimista, estudioso das estrelas, plantador de abóboras e flores exóticas e um humilde seu criado, meu jovem.

Harry apertou a mão do bruxo com os olhos arregalados de quem continuava compreendendo bem pouco. Afinal, o homem parecia conhecer Harry melhor do que ele próprio.

– Er... Olá!

Dumbledore lhe sorriu francamente.

– É impressionante a sua semelhança com James. Parece que o estou vendo nesta mesma idade, meu amigo – disse se voltando para o pai de Harry. – É claro, que seus olhos são absolutamente idênticos ao da sua mãe. Eu creio que o reconheceria mesmo que ninguém nos apresentasse.

– Esse é todo o problema, Dumbledore – disse Remus. – Acho que nos expusemos um pouco na taberna, talvez alguém tenha reconhecido James e o associado ao garoto.

– O que houve lá, afinal? – perguntou Dumbledore, interessado.

– Duendes – cuspiu Sirius enfadado. – Eles andam colocando as manguinhas de fora, Dumbledore. Tentaram roubar varinhas.

– Hum. Mais problemas, então. – Ele fez um sinal para que todos entrassem e se acomodassem. A porta fechou sem qualquer deles tocasse nela. Dumbledore tocou o ombro de Harry e o encaminhou até o centro da casa. – Mas não é um problema para ser resolvido agora. O importante – disse olhando para o garoto – é que temos Harry de volta, não é? E, acho que todos estamos merecendo um bom copo de cerveja. Sim, Sirius, eu andei melhorando a minha receita. Acho que nata batida a torna mais cremosa. Você me dará a sua opinião – disse com um sorriso gentil. – Quanto ao jantar, receio poder apenas oferecer ensopado. Fiquem a vontade!

Ele se pôs a se movimentar pela casa, agitando a varinha e fazendo as coisas se moverem e só então Harry pode apreciar o lugar mais fascinante que já tinha visto. Ele nunca tinha entrado na casa de um bruxo e, tantas coisas haviam acontecido, que ele nem mesmo tivera tempo de fantasiar sobre isso. Contudo, percebeu rápido que suas fantasias não chegariam nem perto daquilo. A casa de Dumbledore superava tudo.

Havia coisas que apenas diferiam das casas que Harry conhecia e ele imaginava ser comum nas casas dos ricos, como o chão de madeira, e uma grande quantidade de móveis. Havia cadeiras estofadas com lã e forradas com tecidos coloridos. Tapeçarias cobriam as paredes e Harry tomou um susto a ver o unicórnio de uma delas pastar no gramado de lã vermelha. Mesinhas distribuídas pela sala comportavam a mais fascinante coleção de objetos que ela já tinha visto. Talvez não conseguisse nem descrevê-los se tentasse. Havia garrafas transparentes cheias de líquido colorido e borbulhante, com bicos por onde escapava fumaça com um silvo suave. Uma bola dourada era cercada por outras bolas menores que a circulavam aparentemente sem que nada as sustentasse. Uma bacia de pedra com uma estranha pintura no fundo, continha água e uma ponta de flecha que rodava presa a um pino no centro.

Sirius se sentou confortavelmente em uma cadeira e colocou os pés sobre uma mesa, olhava Harry e sorria. Remus encostou-se em uma das janelas, deixando-a semi-aberta e volta e meia olhando por ela, ele também parecia satisfeito em admirar Harry vez ou outra. Lily continuava parada no meio da sala, mas James se aproximou dele e das bolas que giravam no ar e que Harry contemplava sem entender.

– É um modelo do mundo – disse o pai, de forma carinhosa. – Alvo falou que era um estudioso das estrelas não foi?

Harry franziu a testa.

– O mundo é assim?

– Se Alvo acha que é, eu não conheço ninguém que se atreva a discordar.

As esferas giravam em ritmos diferentes, mas de repente, Harry achou-as menos fascinantes que examinar o homem na sua frente. Ele ergueu os ombros.

– Eu realmente não sei muito sobre essas coisas.

James manteve a mesma expressão. Ele tinha um olhar que Harry, até aquele dia, só recebera de sua mãe.

– Vai saber, filho. Vai saber sobre tudo.

A certeza dele deixou o garoto feliz, mas ele não resistiu e disse o que realmente tinha lhe ocorrido.

– Eu queria era saber lutar como você lutou hoje.

Os lábios do pai se distenderam num sorriso cheio de orgulho.

– Como eu? Não, Harry. Você vai ser muitas vezes melhor. Vou me encarregar disso. Pessoalmente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/B: Sabem aquela barrinha ali do lado, que tem aquele quadradinho que vai descendo, conforme a gente lê? Enquanto beto as fics da Sally eu fico encarando o dito quadrado, torcendo para ele andar bem devagarinho... Mas, não tem jeito! Uma hora o capítulo acaba, levando com ele meu fôlego todinho! D – Esse mexeu comigo, Anam! Todos mexem, porém, esse cavocou fundo. O surgimento de Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin... e James! O cavaleiro, o caçador, o guerreiro, o bruxo, o PAI, James Potter! A cena do reencontro dos três foi forte, e deixou no ar a promessa de muitas emoções chegando por aqui. Enfim, amada Anam, outra obra de arte literária, a qual eu só posso aplaudir muito, assobiando e batendo os pés, e depois, correr para ler mais uma vez! E outra! E mais uma!... ;D – Beijo grande, querida! Parabéns! Está FANTÁSTICO!! D – P.s.: O Robin tem um senso de humor tudo de bom! Estranho, mas gostoso! Faz sentido? Rsrsrsrsrs... Aguardando o próximo capítulo! Bjs!

**N/A:** Este capítulo vai dedicado e como presente (assim espero) para quatro pessoas.

**Charlotte Ravenclaw** – Minha amiga de todas as horas que cuidou de mim uma noite inteira no hospital com carinho e desvelo. Vc não tem a dimensão da minha gratidão, querida. Te adoro.

**Sônia** e **Darla**: Minhas betas, as duas taurinas. Será karma? Só se for karma bom :D Para as duas que aniversariam esse mês. Amo vcs duas.

**Henrique Malfoy**: Outro aniversariante desse mês. Prometi e cumpri, viu?

Bem, espero que a minha postagem não esteja atrapalhando o ritmo de leitura de vocês. A história tem fluído rápido e aproveitei o feriado e a folga para adiantar. Sei que não vou manter esse ritmo, mas espero não estar correndo demais e atropelando ninguém.

Fiquei muito feliz de todos gostarem da minha Lily. Tenho trabalhado bastante para ela não ficar caricata, mas uma verdadeira mãe-coragem, que é como a gente a imagina e a ama.

Vocês viram que James e os amigos apareceram, não? E tb Dumbledore. Os personagens irão aparecendo ao seu tempo. Sei que todos anseiam pelos Weasley, Rony, Mione e Ginny. Aguardem, eles logo virão. Sobre a Ginny posso adiantar uma coisa. Nessa história ela não vai ficar em segundo plano como nos livros. Respeito a obra da JK, mas gosto da Ginny na linha de frente. Isso vai acontecer antes mesmo que haja H/G, ok?

Por fim, se alguém ainda não foi ver, ou não sabe, eu postei mapas e plantas baixas da Londres Medieval no meu espaço Multiply. Acho que eles ajudam a visualizar estes últimos dois capítulos.

Para os que comentaram:

Diana Black – Seu maravilhoso James acabou de chegar querida. As respostas, pelo menos algumas, estão aí hihi. Espero que tenha gostado da nova aparição do nosso criminoso e sim, sua impressão foi mais do que correta. É um pacto forte e para sempre. Beijos amiga.

Vaniii – Valeu mesmo querida. Na verdade, até gosto de ouvir que o estilo não agrada, mas que ao ler as pessoas mudam de idéia. É um tremendo elogio. Fico bem feliz. Obrigada mesmo. Beijão!

Bruna – Agora ele chegou e para ficar, hehe. Espero que tenha curtido. Beijos!

Meu carinho para todos os que têm apostado nessa história. Obrigada pelos votos e comentários.

Beijos

Sally


	6. O Grande Alquimista

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

**O Grande Alquimista**

Harry ainda estava muito impressionado com tudo o que havia acontecido, quando Dumbledore deu o jantar por encerrado. Estavam todos sentados em torno da comprida mesa que ocupava o centro da casa de um único cômodo do Alquimista, e Harry se valera desse tempo para olhar cuidadosamente para o lugar e para cada um dos presentes.

A casa do mago era a mais iluminada que ele já tinha visto. Inúmeras velas flutuavam pelo cômodo, deixando tudo claro e aconchegante. Uma lareira imensa e de fogo acolhedor dominava a sala. Harry e os outros haviam se acomodado nas vistosas cadeiras do alquimista, em torno da mesa grande, e comeram com vontade (com excessão de James e Lily). Com vários movimentos de varinha – que o garoto acompanhara fascinado – o velho bruxo havia aberto espaço entre inúmeros pergaminhos, modelos e ferramentas de metal e madeira, garrafas transparentes e pedaços de vidros arredondados, para que eles pudessem sentar e comer.

Harry foi praticamente obrigado pelo anfitrião a repetir duas vezes sua porção de ensopado de chouriço com abóboras.

– Mas não adianta, Harry – dissera Dumbledore, categórico, enquanto enchia o prato do garoto pela terceira vez – não vou revelar a ninguém o meu ingrediente secreto. Não insista.

Harry piscou. Ele não havia perguntado nada. Olhou para James, Sirius e Remus – julgava que eles conhecessem melhor as excentricidades do alquimista – e os três lhe responderam com risos cumplices, que Harry se apressou em seguir, mesmo sem compreender. Sirius aproveitou para arreliar Dumbledore dizendo que ele não era eterno e que um dia seria obrigado a revelar todos os seus segredos. O bruxo não se abalou.

– Um segredo não é para ser possuído por todos, Sirius. Se não, não seria um segredo. Prefiro manter os meus em minha própria caixa.

Graças a Dumbledore e Sirius, o tempo do jantar ajudou a desanuviar um pouco o ambiente. O alquimista tinha um jeito excêntrico, mas isso serviu apenas para que Harry apreciasse ainda mais imediatamente a sua presença poderosa. Já Sirius tinha um humor malvado e nada cortês, o que encantou e divertiu o garoto.

Remus também fora muito simpático, mas Harry notara que sob toda aquela claridade, ele parecia cansado, triste. Percebeu também algumas fundas cicatrizes marcavam o seu rosto que, de outra forma, não pareceria mais velho que o de seu pai ou de Sirius. Por algums estranho motivo, Remus parecia mais velho que eles em vários sentidos. Quando o jantar fora servido, Remus finalmente consentiu em abandonar seu posto na janela (não sem antes acomodar os cavalos, deixados do lado de fora), parecera o tempo todo mais atento aos barulhos externos que aos de dentro da casa. Parecia também vigiar as atitudes de James e Lily como quem cuida um toco de madeira úmida enquanto pega fogo. Os silêncios dos dois, bem como a forma como se olhavam ou evitavam se olhar, tinha todas as características do momento que antecede uma explosão.

Harry descobriu, durante o jantar, que tanto Remus Lupin quanto Sirius Black (estes eram seus nomes inteiros) eram cavaleiros a serviço do seu pai, seus capitães, melhor dizendo. Descobriu também que James tinha um título de Sir, herdado de antepassados do tempo do rei Artur, o que o deixou muitíssimo admirado. Contudo, quando James os apresentou a ele, chamou-os de seus amigos.

Quanto a James e Lily, Harry realmente não sabia o que pensar. Era como se entrasse numa roda e pegasse uma história que já ia pela metade. Porém, sua curiosidade e vontade de entender, por algum tempo, foi suplantada pelo simples fato de estar na presença de James. Fantasiara tanto sobre aquele pai, sobre como ele seria, como o trataria. Tivera tão pouco material, entre os resmungos de seus tios e o silêncio obstinado de sua mãe, para preencher seus sonhos. E, agora, ele estava ali, bem diante dele. Harry queria ver tudo, perceber tudo, compreender cada detalhe daquele homem.

Ele tinha uma postura e um comportamento muito diferentes daquele das pessoas com quem Harry se acostumara a conviver. E vendo-o ficava tudo muito claro. É óbvio que sua mãe jamais poderia sequer olhar para qualquer um dos homens que se relacionavam com o tio Vernon, não depois de ter sido casada com o seu pai. Harry passou o tempo todo do jantar buscando as semelhanças entre eles que todos diziam ver. O cabelo bagunçado, o formato do nariz, o rosto magro, o queixo, o jeito de sorrir. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, ao fim da refeição, ele já tentava imitar a forma como James comia, se mexia e falava.

– Acho – principiou Dumbledore ao ver os pratos vazios – que podemos, finalmente, conversar.

Com um movimento de varinha, ele fez com que todos os pratos e colheres voassem para uma bacia grande que havia nos fundos do cômodo. Deixou somente os copos, nos quais, serviu mais uma rodada de sua excelente cerveja com nata.

Harry havia notado que o alquimista usava sobre o nariz uma fina armação de ferro, com pequenos pedaços de vidro em forma de meia-lua diante dos olhos. Percebeu também que ele costumava a encarar seus interlocutores por cima dos vidros, o que, ao contrário do se poderia supor, dava a seus olhos o brilho de uma lâmina. O efeito disso, o garoto tinha de admitir, era devastador. Imaginava que devia ser bem difícil mentir quando o alquimista olhava alguém daquele jeito.

– Acredito que todos tenham muitas perguntas a fazerem uns aos outros. – James e Lily se moveram tão imediatamente que Dumbledore ergueu a mão, num sinal para que ambos esperassem. – Eu mesmo mal posso controlar as minhas. Então – disse com alguma energia – vamos começar! Harry?

O garoto deu um pulo no lugar em que estava sentado.

– Eu?

– Claro. Creio que você, mais do que qualquer um de nós, tenha perguntas que necessitam de respostas rápidas. E, certamente, ninguém merece mais que você recebê-las.

Harry rodou os olhos pela mesa. Perguntas não lhe faltavam, mas a verdade é que ele estava muito confuso. Era como se, de repente, ele tivesse acordado e descoberto que vivia a vida de uma outra pessoa. De fato, pensando bem, era quase isso. Tinha a forte impressão de que todos os que o cercavam eram lhe tremendamente familiares – incluindo o pai que ele nunca tinha visto até aquele dia – e, ao mesmo tempo, lhe eram completamente estranhos – o que servia mesmo para a sua mãe, a quem ele conhecera a vida toda. Respirou fundo e resolveu começar pelo que o havia mais atemorizado nos últimos dias.

– Hã, a minha mãe me contou sobre... Bem, sobre o tal Voldemort e sobre eu ser um bruxo e que ele quer... A coisa toda que a cigana leu na mão dela e a tal profecia...

– O vaticínio que liga seu destino ao de Lord Voldemort – Dumbledore o ajudou. Harry assentiu, grato.

– É. O senhor sabe de tudo, não sabe? – O alquimista fez que sim com a cabeça. – E o senhor sabe por que ele quer... – aquilo era mais difícil de dizer em voz alta – me matar?

Os olhos azul-claros de Dumbledore perderam um pouco o brilho e ele juntou dos dedos das mãos em frente ao peito, olhando para Harry com grande interesse.

– Há um enorme problema no tocante à interpretação das profecias, Harry. Elas nem sempre são claras e nós, nem sempre compreendemos exatamente como elas irão acontecer.

– Então, - Harry tentou com uma pontada de esperança – pode ser que tenham interpretado errado. Que não seja eu quem ele busca. A minha mãe disse...

– Sua mãe lhe contou corretamente, Harry. E, até onde pudemos identificar os vaticínios que cercam Voldemort, sabemos que duas são as crianças que se colocarão em seu caminho para o poder. Contudo, receio que não importa se você é uma das crianças da profecia ou não.

– Por quê? – Harry perguntou sem compreender.

– Porque enquanto Voldemort achar que você é uma dessas crianças, ele vai persegui-lo e fará o que for possível para matá-lo.

Harry fugiu do olhar do bruxo e ficou encarando as próprias mãos. Até três dias atrás, alguém que crescera como ele, sabia que não teria muitas escolhas na vida. Trabalhar e sobreviver, talvez um dia casar e conseguir criar alguns filhos antes que os invernos e as más colheitas os levassem. Tio Vernon repetia isso o tempo todo. Era assim que era. Assim que a vida estava traçada. Só que a vida de Harry não era nada disso agora. Ele não via nada certo ou seguro a sua frente. Parecia que ele continuava a não poder escolher seu destino e, ao mesmo tempo, havia tanto o que pensar, o que decidir, o que planejar. A palavra _futuro_ tinha um sentido completamente diferente agora. Ela tinha a sombra de um assassino sem rosto e de uma batalha que ele, nem de longe, se sentia capaz de lutar.

– Eu não entendo – falou, finalmente. – Eu não tenho nada de especial. É verdade! – assegurou aos quatro homens que o olhavam. – Até três dias atrás, eu sequer havia feito mágica. Por que ele pode querer me matar? Como eu posso ser uma ameaça para alguém que vocês dizem ser tão poderoso?

Foi Dumbledore quem lhe respondeu.

– O poder, Harry, não é algo que possa ser medido ou explicado apenas pelo nome de um homem ou por suas ações. É preciso também compreendê-lo pelas pessoas sobre as quais ele é exercido. Aqueles a quem Voldemort comanda são os que lhe dão todo esse poder. Eles o idolatram e o temem na mesma medida. Você, Harry, acha que não tem nenhum poder? Que não pode ser comparado a ele? No entanto... olhe a sua volta – ele fez um gesto amplo abarcando a mesa – mesmo que haja algumas dúvidas entre nós, ninguém aqui (e falo isso com muita segurança) hesitaria em trocar a própria vida pela sua. Você ainda é muito jovem, Harry, mas um dia vai compreender como isso lhe dá poder.

Não foi exatamente a resposta que Harry queria ouvir, e o silêncio que se seguiu as palavras de Dumbledore o fez compreender bem mais do que o bruxo tinha dito. Ao fim de tudo, nem mesmo Grande Alquimista, em quem sua mãe depositava tanta confiança, sabia responder o que mais lhe atormentava. Por que alguém tão comum quanto ele pode ser marcado para ser uma peça num destino tão grande. Por outro lado, saber que havia pessoas que morreriam por ele, não tornava nada mais simples ou fácil.

– Minha mãe também me disse – prosseguiu depois de algum tempo – que ninguém sabe quem ele é. – Os homens trocaram um olhar tenso. – Isso torna tudo mais difícil, não é?

– Não estamos tão no escuro assim, Harry – disse Sirius, subitamente mais sério. – Sabemos de algumas pessoas que _com certeza_ estão com ele. Sabemos a quem vigiar e de muitos dos quais devemos nos defender.

– O que inclui as suas primas – alfinetou Lily.

Sirius não pareceu se incomodar com o que ela dissera.

– Minhas primas, meu falecido irmão, meus pais, você pode contar nos dedos das mãos (e sobra) os Black que não estiverem envolvidos. De qualquer forma, isso sempre foi assim em se tratando da minha família. Como você certamente lembra, Lily – falou num tom amargo e, antes que Lily pudesse reagir, juntou. – Espero que isso não tenha sido motivo para você achar que eu estivesse conspirando contra o Harry. Sou o padrinho dele e ainda levo isso muito a sério, caso tenha qualquer dúvida a esse respeito.

Harry ficou mais reto no banco ao ouvir aquilo e Sirius lhe piscou o olho de volta, com um meio sorriso.

– Eu não sei o que pensar sobre nada, Sirius – disse Lily e Harry notou que a mãe tremia um pouco. – É tudo tão...

A voz dela se perdeu quando James se agitou com violência do outro lado da mesa. Remus o segurou com força pelo braço e o obrigou a sentar.

– Lily, minha querida – Dumbledore tornou carinhosamente – entenda uma coisa: quando você deixou o castelo Potter, levando Harry consigo, você nos deixou completamente no escuro e muito preocupados. Tudo o que tinhamos era sua carta para lady Autum. dizendo que não confiava em mais ninguém, exceto, talvez, em mim. Achei que quando me procurasse, tudo ficaria esclarecido, mas... Confesso que a esperei por muito tempo, criança.

– Eu pretendia procurá-lo, Dumbledore – garantiu Lily, sua voz um pouco cortada. – Mas... eu fiquei com muito medo de que, usando magia, o Harry pudesse ser localizado. Fiz tudo do modo mais comum possível, para que ninguém soubesse onde estávamos.

– O modo comum inclui essa droga no seu cabelo? – resmungou James.

– Meu cabelo não é da sua conta James Potter!

Remus voltou a segurar o amigo e Dumbledore se inclinou e pegou a mão de Lily sobre a mesa.

– Acho que é preciso que Harry entenda algo muito importante antes de continuarmos nessa linha de conversação. Oh sim, minha cara. Haverá um momento em que você precisará responder as nossas perguntas.

O olhar bondoso do Alquimista fez Lily respirar com um pouco mais de calma e, depois, assentir. Dumbledore dirigiu um apelo mudo para Remus e este, após se certificar de que James permaneceria quieto, soltou o amigo e tomou a palavra.

– Desde antes de você nascer, Harry, Voldemort já era um problema. Astrólogos, cartomantes, adivinhos, todos falavam da vinda de um bruxo das trevas que tornaria a magia algo odioso aos comuns e que sua ascenção acabaria para sempre com a paz entre os seres mágicos e os não-mágicos. Todos esperavam, mas ninguém acreditava realmente. Então, o nome dele começou a ser sussurrado e, a partir daí, as perseguições ao nosso povo se tornaram cada vez maiores.

– Não que os bruxos venham sendo exatamente vítimas passivas, - juntou Sirius – nossas retaliações têm sido igualmente cruéis e terríveis.

– Voldemort tem disseminado a intolerância – continuou Remus – e o resultado é que, logo, não se poderá mais apontar os culpados. Só haverá uma saída: a guerra total e a completa dominação de um lado pelo outro.

– E, mesmo que sua mãe diga o contrário, a nossa vida tem sido lutar contra isso, mesmo antes de você.

Lily chegou a abrir a boca para rebater o comentário de James, mas Dumbledore segurou sua mão com mais firmeza e fez um sinal para que Remus continuasse.

– O problema, infelizmente, não tem se resumido aos bruxos que Voldemort alicia. Temos pistas bem claras de que ele tem se aproximado dos comuns e isso tem se mostrado igualmente devastador.

– Minha mãe disse que ele era próximo do rei Henrique – atalhou Harry, ansioso por não se mostrar tão desinformado.

– Exato – confirmou Sirius. – Me deixe explicar como ele tem agido. O joguinho perverso de Voldemort e seus seguidores tem sido atacar com magia gente simples e indefesa. Depois, estando próximo ao governo como "bruxos leais", eles entregam os culpados pelos ataques, os quais, são obviamente trucidados pelo ódio dos comuns.

– Culpados?

– Qualquer bruxo que se oponha aos planos de Voldemort – explicou James. – Ele arma de forma que todas as pistas levem aos seus desafetos. E estando nesse grupo de "bruxos leais", Voldemort e os seus homens têm trabalhado para que as leis comuns sejam cada vez piores e mais restritivas aos bruxos. Assim, não precisa muito para que qualquer um de nós se torne um fora-da-lei.

– Além disso, ele tem usado e abusado da boa e velha intriga de corte – comentou Remus com sarcasmo. – Seu plano inclui atiçar as brigas entre normandos e saxões. Tenho certeza de que sua intenção é provocar uma guerra entre os comuns e enfraquê-los. Assim, numa guerra posterior ou consonante contra os bruxos, eles acabariam não tendo a menor chance.

Sirius prosseguiu, com o mesmo desdém na voz que Remus.

– Quanto mais ele estimula as perseguições ao povo mágico, mais bruxos acabam se aliando a ele, engrossando suas fileiras. Embarcam em suas promessas de vingança e aceitam que sua liderança trará "paz e segurança" para todos.

– Mas os bruxos não notam que ele é que está por trás de tudo?

– Harry, se todos soubessem do que estamos te contando, Voldemort seria um problema bem menor – afirmou James. – O povo bruxo está disperso. Não temos nenhum tipo de controle sobre quem somos ou o que podemos fazer. E gente ruim, filho, existe com ou sem poderes mágicos, mas nós somos potencialmente mais perigosos nesse caso. – Ele uniu as duas mãos sobre a mesa e encarou o garoto de frente. – Há alguns anos, um informante de Dumbledore nos alertou que Voldemort estava trabalhando em uma forma de identificar os bruxos quando estes usassem magia. Um instrumento desses nas mãos de alguém confiável seria muito bom, mas um completo desastre nas mãos de alguém como ele.

– Nenhuma criança que nascesse com poderes mágicos, fosse numa família de bruxos, como o seu pai – explicou Remus – ou numa família de pessoas comuns como sua mãe, estaria segura. Especialmente estas últimas. Voldemort não morre de amores por bruxos de primeira geração. Se não os exterminasse poderia criá-los dentro de seus planos de dominação dos comuns.

Harry compreendeu o que Lily tinha falado quando eles deixaram a casa dos Dursley. O fizeram porque ela usara magia.

– O que é importante compreender, Harry – Dumbledore retomou a palavra – é que Voldemort tem por hábito agir nas sombras. Seu método é seduzir as pessoas com promessas de poder e grandeza. Ele atrai os fracos de espírito, os que tem a si mesmos em alto conceito e querem se impor aos outros. Ou então ele estimula seus medos, faz ameaças, dociliza as pessoas tomando reféns em suas famílias. Nada disso pretende que ele ou seus seguidores mostrem suas faces reais ou sejam descobertos. O maior poder de Voldemort é disseminar a discórdia, a divisão, a suspeita, a mais absoluta desconfiaça. Você compreende a nossa dificuldade, meu rapaz? Voldemort transformou os nossos cuidados em nossa maior fraqueza.

As palavras pareceram atingir Lily como machadadas e ela reagiu. Sua voz mais alta e agudo do que o normal.

– Dumbledore, eu sei o que...

– Lily – ele a interrompeu com um tom levemente severo – estou dizendo isso justamente para que você saiba que eu confio plenamente em James, Sirius e Remus e que os acho incapazes de fazer qualquer mal ao Harry.

– Eu sinto muito, Dumbledore. Confio na sua palavra, mas eu sei o que eu vi! – ela falou cheia de dignidade e certeza.

– E que diabos você viu, mulher? – James se livrou da mão de Remus, que voltar a tentar segurá-lo, e se ergueu da cadeira dando um soco na mesa. – Será que você poderia fazer a caridade de me informar porque raios deixou sua casa, roubou o meu filho e me abandonou?

– James, por favor controle-se – pediu Dumbledore.

– É tudo o que tenho feito na última hora, Dumbledore! Eu quero respostas! – Ele colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa e dardejou Lily com os olhos. – Estamos na frente de Dumbledore e do nosso filho, será que você poderia ser honesta agora? Ou vai continuar fugindo?

– Honesta? – Lily tinha saltado e estava na mesma posição que ele. Ela não parecia nem um pouco intimidada pelo marido. – Quer falar de honestidade, James? Que tal seus encontros com sua amante e seus planos de entregar o meu filho a Voldemort!

James ficou chocado. Piscou várias vezes como se não tivesse compreendido corretamente o que ela dissera.

– Amante? – seu tom tinha um quê de pilheria. – Você enlouqueceu, certo?

– Eu sei o que eu vi!

– E o que você viu? Inferno!

– Você... e ela. – Lily arquejou como um animal ferido. – Você e Bellatrix Lestrange.

Houve um segundo de silêncio e James desabou sobre a cadeira. Sua incredulidade era tal que Harry achou que ele não poderia estar fingindo.

– Eu acho que vou precisar de um lugar para vomitar... – disse numa voz baixa, que mais parecia um rugido de dor. – Bellatrix? Você enlouqueceu, Lily, é a única explicação.

– Eu vou ter concordar com o James – disse Sirius se arriscando a se meter no meio da briga. – Nem possuído pelo diabo! Não com aquela mulher! Iiirc.

– Lily – Remus também tentou, mas num tom bem mais conciliador – você tem certeza?

– Acham que eu faria o que fiz se não tivesse?

Ela voltou a sentar e cruzou os braços de forma categórica. James ainda a olhou por longos minutos, mas Harry, fora a tristeza, não conseguiu ler mais nada no rosto do pai. Então, ele finalmente se voltou para Dumbledore, como quem pede ajuda.

O Alquimista parecera igualmente supreso com o que a mãe de Harry contara. Ele uniu as mãos sob o queixo e pensou por longos instantes, antes que sua voz se ouvisse novamente.

– Lily, eu não direi que você não viu o que afirma ter visto – James saltou no lugar, mas Dumbledore o mandou ficar quieto com um gesto. – Contudo, espero que acredite que James jamais me fez ter qualquer instante de dúvida sobre sua lealdade à causa e... por favor, me deixe terminar, sim. Você está lembrada de tudo o que fizemos para proteger o castelo Potter, após o nascimento de Harry? – Lily confirmou. – Harry era intocável lá.

– Não para o seu próprio pai! – ela afirmou obstinada.

– Eu jamais...! – berrou James.

– Sim – Dumbledore ergueu a voz – ambos estão corretos. Eu não tenho como ter certeza do que vou dizer, porém... acho que é a única explicação razoável...

– Ele nos traiu – insistiu Lily.

– Ela enlouqueceu – resmungou James tentando se livrar das continuas contenções de Remus.

– Bem, fora isso – disse Dumbledore. – Me parece, no entanto, que pelo menos uma coisa é certa: Lily foi enganada. – Ela olhou o marido com superioridade. – E, ao que parece, a intensão deste engano foi tirar a ela e Harry do castelo.

A postura de Lily ruiu, e, tanto ela quanto James congelaram.

– Faz sentido – disse Remus. – Só se Harry estivesse fora do castelo, ele poderia ser atingido. E, só havia uma maneira de tirar ele de lá.

– Convencer Lily que o castelo não era um lugar seguro.

– Precisamente, Sirius. E nada a convenceria mais do que lhe tirar a confiança em James, não é mesmo? Creio que a nossa sorte foi Lily ter optado por fugir sem o auxílio de magia. Tenho certeza de que se ela fizesse seria rapidamente localizada.

O olhar de Dumbledore bateu sobre Lily e Harry acompanhou de perto a batalha interna que a mãe travava. De um lado, algo que ela acreditara ser real por treze anos e, de outro, as ponderações lógicas do alquimista, as quais, tinham o peso de todo o respeito que ela tinha por ele.

– Seu ponto de vista faz... – Lily engoliu, limpando a voz – faz sentido. Mas eu tenho certeza de ter visto e... ouvido James. Eu não me enganaria quanto a isso. E não conheço uma magia capaz de recriar uma pessoa com tanto... detalhe.

O pai de Harry se ergueu num gesto de fúria. Remus chegou a levantar cadeira para contê-lo, mas voltou a sentar quando o viu se afastar até a janela.

– Tem razão, Lily. Isso não faz sentido – concordou Dumbledore. – Mas acho que até descobrirmos o que realmente aconteceu. James merece o benefício da dúvida, não concorda?

Foi nesse intante que Harry achou que deveria intervir. Sabia que a mãe se oporia a seus contatos com o pai até ela ter certeza. Porém, para ele, era muito claro. Não sabia como, mas apostava qualquer coisa que seu pai era inocente.

– Eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Com certeza, Harry – afirmou Dumbledore.

– Depois disso tudo, até eu quero fazer perguntas – resmungou Sirius, enfiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

– Existe outro Potter? Digo, que seja bruxo?

– Não – respondeu Remus. – Os Potter bruxos que conhecemos são apenas você e o seu pai.

A informação fez Harry sorrir. Ele então se virou para a mãe.

– Tem uma coisa que eu esqueci de contar. Em Surrey, eu ouvi aqueles homens... os que procuravam o Robin, lembra? Eu ouvi eles dizendo que o Lord achava que o Potter era problema, que ele não tinha interesse sem o garoto (acho que no caso, devo ser eu o garoto), e também que o Lord não queria enfrentá-lo agora. Mãe, eles só podiam estar falando do meu pai! Meu pai não pode estar com eles, não se o tal Lord não gosta dele!

Lily estava trêmula.

– Por que não me contou isso antes?

– Eu não sabia que o nome Potter tinha alguma importância. Na hora, não me disse nada. Achei que fosse um saxão, porque o Robin me disse que fora preso por ter atacado um normando, e os tais homens disseram que Potter poderia estar na região para salvá-lo.

– Quem é esse Robin? – quis saber Sirius. – É um bruxo?

– Não – Harry se apressou em responder.

– Por que você não conta essa história desde o começo, filho? – pediu James ainda encostado à janela.

– Certo. – Com todos os detalhes que podia lembrar, Harry narrou tudo o que havia acontecido. Sua conversa com o prisioneiro, o cadeado que ele explodiu, a fuga. E o encontro com o mesmo homem naquela manhã, quando ambos haviam se apresentado.

Quando ele acabou Dumbledore ficou um longo tempo acariaciando a barba. Os outros mantiveram silêncio, esperando que o Alquimista falasse.

– Então – ele disse, por fim – Voldemort acredita que encontrou a segunda criança da profecia. E... ele não é um bruxo. Interessante... – O olhar vago do alquimista revelava que ele falava mais para si que para os outros. – Gostaria muito de saber como ele chegou até vocês dois...

– Dumbledore – Remus interviu nas refleções do alquimista – se Voldemort está atrás desse rapaz precisamos protegê-lo.

Sirius levantou da mesa intempestivamente.

– Vou correr até os navios, eles devem partir apenas na maré da madrugada. Harry, voce viu em qual deles...?

– Espere Sirius! – pediu Dumbledore. – Acho que não devemos colocar todos os ovos em uma única cesta. Talvez o melhor seja que esse rapaz suma por uns tempos da Inglaterra. Isso nos permitirá concentrar as nossas atenções em Harry. – Ele fez uma pausa diante dos olhares de incompreensão. – Ora, por favor, nao façcam essas caras. Quanto tempo acham que manteremos em segredo o fato de que James Potter reencontrou o filho?

– Qual é o seu plano? – perguntou James com objetividade.

Sirius voltou a sentar, um pouco a contra-gosto. O bruxo mais velho olhou para o teto e rodou os polegares como se buscasse inspiração.

– Vejamos... Há homens seus nos navios que vão para a Terra Santa?

James deu um sorriso de lado e trocou um breve olhar com Remus e Sirius antes de voltar a sentar.

– O que acha que vim fazer em Londres? – perguntou jocosamente. – É claro que coloquei gente minha lá. Seria burrice deixar Ricardo se aventurar sem uma escolta mínima.

– Voldemort com certeza não vai perder a oportunidade para tentar assassinar o rei – desdenhou Sirius. – Ele provavelmente prefere que John assuma de uma vez.

– Com certeza – concordou Dumbledore. – Quem voce enviou, James?

– Alastor moody, Claytus Finnigan e Will Weasley.

O alquimista arqueou as sobrancelhas brancas com interesse.

– Certamente que Ricardo não poderia ter melhores guarda-costas. É claro que Claytus, como bom irlandês, é completamente louco, mas Alastor o manterá na linha. Foi uma excelente escolha James. Apenas quanto ao jovem Will... confesso que estou surpreso – disse o bruxo com um pequeno sorriso. – Molly deixou?

Os três homens riram, parecendo se divertir.

– Claro que não – respondeu James. – Obviamente que ela não pode impedir (embora tenha tentado). O que significa que, provavelmente, terei urtigas na minha cama e veneno na minha comida quando voltar.

– Oh, provavelmente – comentou Dumbledore com o mesmo tom de divertimento. – Mas fico satisfeito. Acho que nesse caso, o jovem Will é a nossa melhor opção. Também concordo que Alastor deve ter sua atenção em Ricardo.

Ele puxou a varinha do interior das mangas amplas de sua veste cor de beterraba e, com um movimento, fez aparecer um pedaço de pergaminho, pena e tinteiro, uma vela e um pedaço de cera vermelha que voaram até a frente do lugar em que estava Remus.

– Peça para que Will descubra qual dos viajantes é Robert de Locksley – falou, enquanto Remus já se punha a realizar a tarefa. – Diga que o rapaz está fugindo e deve estar tentando _fortemente _passar despercebido (isso facilitará encontrá-lo). Diga para Will que trave amizade, e que "cole" no rapaz. Quero notícias sempre que for possível.

Enquanto Remus escrevia, Dumbledore se ergueu de sua cadeira e foi até a janela que dava para os fundos da casa. Ele emitiu um chamado estranho, que pareceu a Harry o pio de uma coruja. E, qual não foi a surpresa do garoto, quando uma coruja cinzenta, de tamanho razoável se empoleirou no peitoril da janela. O bruxo a fez subir em seu braço e acariciou delicadamente a sua cabeça.

– Íris vai encontrá-lo, não é minha querida? Está pronto?

– Sim – respondeu Remus largando a pena e enrolando o pergaminho.

– James, por favor, ponha seu selo. Isso dará a Will a importância que o assunto requer.

Sem retrucar, James lacrou o pergaminho com cera vermelha derretida na vela e pressionou o seu anel ali. Harry não conseguiu divisar o seu símbolo, mas acompanhou tudo fascinado. Apesar das resistências de Lily, o pai parecia cada vez maior aos seus olhos.

Assim que o pergaminho foi preso à perna da coruja, Dumbledore a levou de volta à janela aberta e a observou sair voando imediatamente. Ele ainda levou um tempo até fechar a janela novamente.

– Acha realmente que um garoto como o Will será o suficiente? – perguntou Sirius, ainda parecendo não ter gostado da solução.

– Eu espero que sim, Sirius – Dumbledore tinha um tom cansando quando voltou a sentar. – Espalharei boatos por toda a ilha. O jovem Locksley será visto em diferentes lugares do país, na Escócia e até na Irlanda. – Seu olhar de lâmina encarou o padrinho de Harry. – Eu também sei "trabalhar nas sombras". – Houve um breve silêncio antes de ele completar num outro tom. – Agora o que precisamos e decidir o destino de Harry.

– Desculpe, Dumbledore, – disse James – mas quanto a isso não há o que discutir. Harry irá para casa.

– Espera aí – objetou Lily. – Harry precisa ser treinado em magia.

– E ele será. Tanto na magia quanto na cavalaria e seu treinamento vai começar assim que partirmos.

Harry adorou ouvir isso, mas sua mãe, obviamente não.

– Eu acho que Dumbledore...

– Dumbledore encontrará conosco assim que seus afazeres permitirem – cortou-a James. Depois, como se ela não estivesse mais ali, ele se virou para Dumbledore. – Não poderemos esperá-lo, meu amigo. Eu creio que entende. Com essa briga com os duendes e tudo mais, é importante que Harry esteja seguro o mais rapidamente possível. Então, eu acho que...

– Não me ignore, James Potter! – Lily se inclinou sobre a mesa e enfrentou o marido com uma expressão furiosa. – Eu não dei a minha permissão para que você levasse o Harry...

– Eu sinto que não tenha entendido o que eu disse, Lily. Mas eu não estou negociando. Meu filho vai para o lugar em que ficará melhor protegido: a CASA dele. Isto está decidido!

As labaredas nos olhos de Lily eram sinal de perigo, como Harry bem sabia, mas seu pai não pareceu lhes dar qualquer importância. O garoto fez um apelo mudo aos outros, porém nenhum deles achou que seria conveniente interferir, nem mesmo Dumbledore.

– Pois eu ainda não estou certa de que Harry estará protegido naquele lugar ou em sua companhia! – Ela afirmou com uma nota de histeria na voz.

– Isso, minha cara, é um problema seu! – replicou James. E, sem esperar a reação dela, ele se levantou da cadeira. – Acho que irei dar uma olhada nos cavalos. Precisaremos de mais alguns amanhã. Sirius – o outro ergueu a cabeça e Harry notou uma expressão de piedade em seus olhos ao encarar o amigo – mande uma mensagem para Little John nos encontrar com mais alguns animais aqui, na primeira hora da manhã. Eu deixei a maior parte da minha comitiva acampada na muralha norte – ele explicou a Dumbledore – mande a ordem para que partam somente depois de amanhã. Isso fará com que pensem que continuo em Londres.

– E onde eles nos encontrarão? – perguntou Sirius.

– Adiante de Oxford. Pretendo passar para pegar Hermione antes de retornarmos para casa.

Com um lento dar de ombros, Sirius se moveu para a porta da frente e saiu. James fugiu ao olhar igualmente piedoso e inquisitivo de Remus e sem mais nenhuma palavra seguiu para os fundos e saiu pela porta que dava para o pátio. Antes mesmo que a porta se fechasse, Lily estava em pé e saiu em seu encalço.

– Mãe!

– Deixe Harry – Dumbledore o segurou gentilmente pelo pulso. – Eles precisam conversar. Só os dois.

O garoto sentou, sem muita certeza de que o melhor a fazer era ficar ali esperando que os dois se matassem.

– Eles sempre brigaram assim? – perguntou triste.

– Um pouco – respondeu Remus – no começo. Mas não depois.

– Depois do quê?

– Depois que eles se apaixonaram , Harry – disse Dumbledore.

O garoto fez uma careta.

– Isso é bem difícil de acreditar.

Remus soltou um suspiro e o alquimista deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Bem, mas isso é verdade, certo e muito verdadeiro (1). E define seus pais de tal forma que eu arrisco a dizer que você só os conhecerá, realmente, depois que os dois superarem suas mágoas e raivas. Até lá, cabe a você cuidar dos dois e... ter paciência.

x – x – x

A horta dos fundos da morada do Grande Alquimista parecia, àquela hora, povoada de grandes vultos. A lua, em quarto crescente, projetava uma luz prateada e mais brilhante que o normal sobre os canteiros e as imensas abóboras de Dumbledore pareciam um estranho grupo de homens gordos e atarracados com chapéus pontudos.

Lily não demorou muito a localizar James. Seguiu na direção dos relinchos curtos dos cavalos que pastavam presos ao lado externos dos muros de pedra baixos que cercavam a casa. Os animais estavam livres das selas e James, que havia ultrapassado a mureta, verificava o estado de suas ferraduras, usando a luz de sua varinha.

– Você não pode me obrigar a ir com você! – ela parou ao lado do muro e lascou sem nenhum tipo de introdução.

A calma com que James a olhou parecia ter o único propósito de irritá-la ainda mais. Ele tampouco não parecia surpreso com a presença dela.

– Eu não pretendo fazer isso, Lily. – Ele deu uns passos e saltou de volta para dentro do terreno. – Na verdade, por mim, você pode fazer o que quiser. Eu estava falando sobre o Harry.

– O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou com uma nota de pânico.

– Você entendeu. Se quiser vir junto com o seu filho, não farei objeções e você terá lugar e proteção na minha comitiva. Mas eu, certamente, não vou obrigá-la a vir comigo.

A respiração de Lily ficou curta e rasa.

– Você não pode tirar o Harry de mim!

– Como você fez comigo? Ah, eu posso sim. – James cruzou os braços e a encarou implacável. – Mas, como vê, sou um homem generoso e estou lhe dando a chance de continuar a vê-lo crescer.

Ela cerrou os punhos.

– Chance? Você continua o mesmo tirano arrogante, não é James Potter? Acha que Harry vai segui-lo? Assim? Do nada?

– Ao contrário de você, Lily, que eu achei que me conhecesse melhor do que ninguém e que foi capaz de desprezar tudo o que tivemos juntos, o meu filho tem um coração puro. Ele sabe que pode confiar em mim, que eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. – Lily abriu a boca, mas James ignorou. – Além do mais, Harry é menor e as decisões sobre ele cabem a mim. Existem leis que me garantem isso.

– Você não teria coragem de usar as leis comuns para tirá-lo de mim? – sibilou.

– Coragem? Você me acusa de tirano arrogante, parece muito certa de que eu teria coragem de trair você e de tentar matar o meu próprio filho. Por que acha que eu não teria coragem de usar as leis que me dão direito sobre ele? Eu não deveria surpreendê-la, não é mesmo?

O som do tapa assustou alguns pássaros noturnos que se movimentaram para o alto. James não reagiu. Demorou longos instantes para voltar a encará-la e, depois, lhe inclinou cordialmente a cabeça voltando a caminhar em direção a casa. Parou alguns passos adiante dela.

– Espero que esteja ciente dos perigos que o garoto corre e que não tente convencê-lo a fugir com você. Se o fizer e Voldemort os encontrar antes de mim, é melhor torcer para que ele a mate também. Não vou perdoá-la se, por sua insanidade, algo acontecer ao meu filho. – Ele voltou a inclinar a cabeça. – Milady.

Lily ficou pregada no chão enquanto ele se afastava. Sua mão ainda ardia do tapa, mas não mais do que o remorso de ter perdido a cabeça. Estava confusa demais com tudo o que ouvira naquela noite. Durante treze anos, ela revivera a imagem do marido com outra mulher para garantir a si mesma que agira corretamente, relembrara a voz de James dizendo barbaridades para ter certeza do quanto fora tola acreditando nele. Agora suas certezas ruíam e nada mais fazia sentido. A dor a deixava insensível e, talvez, por isso (e para confirmar uma horrível suspeita) foi que a pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse contê-la.

– Quem é Hermione?

Era noite, James estava de costas, e Lily o odiou por não se virar e ela não poder ver a sua expressão.

– Hermione é a senhora da minha casa – ele respondeu suavemente. – Como você foi um dia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) _Esta afirmação precede a base dos conhecimentos alquímicos conforme enunciados na Tábua Esmeraldina, atribuída a Hermes Trimegistus._

N/A: Bem, gente, aqui está o capítulo e espero que tenham gostado e que ele continue deixando vcs ligados na fic.

Viram a capa nova? Pois é. Presente maravilhoso da Drika. Eu achei que ela tinha muito a ver com essa fase da fic. Logo, mais adiante a capa da Naty volta com certeza.

Bem, eu poderia comentar muitas das perguntas que devem estar roendo vocês: Lily viu o que acha que viu? Afinal, viu o quê? Qual o lance do Sirius com a família dele? Por que o jeito do Remus? Afinal, quem é essa Hermione? Rsrsrs

Mas não vou comentar: vou só dar uma boa e uma má notícia.

A boa é que já estou escrevendo o capítulo 6 e entre o feriado de Corpus Christi e o próximo sábado ele deve sair.

A má notícia é que estou muito gripada e por isso não escreverei as respostas para todos os comentários. Eu adoro fazer isso, mas hoje o corpo não está ajudando. Espero que entendam e vejam em todos os nomes escritos abaixo o meu carinho e gratidão, e claro, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam deste.

Vaniii, Livinha e Diana P. Black

Beijo grande!

Sally

P.S.: A nota da beta vem assim que ela me mandar hehe.


	7. A senhora do Castelo

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

**A Senhora do Castelo**

Quando Harry finalmente adormeceu naquela noite, uma parte significativa dele ficou esperando que, no dia seguinte, fosse acordado pela voz aguda de tia Petúnia e que tudo se revelasse um sonho. A sacudidela suave o fez imaginar, por um instante, sua mãe tentando poupá-lo dos berros da tia. Porém, quando abriu os olhos, foi o rosto enrugado e sorridente de Dumbledore que ele teve de colocar em foco.

– Tenho um presente para você – anunciou o alquimista.

Isso foi o bastante para Harry ficar imediatamente desperto. Dumbledore estava ali, não fora um sonho. E _presente_? A palavra era tão rara que por si só já parecia mágica.

O garoto praticamente pulou do colchão de penas e lã em que fora acomodado na noite anterior e se espreguiçou. Nunca tinha dormido com tanto conforto em sua vida e, na verdade, em pé, seu corpo reclamou um pouco da cama fofa demais.

–Venha – chamou Dumbledore com entusiasmo, enquanto caminhava à frente dele.

O sol mal havia aparecido, mas Harry notou que nenhum dos colchões que foram espalhados pela casa estava ocupado. De fato, a não ser o que ele tinha usado junto com sua mãe (que também não estava ali), todos tinham sumido. Harry não tinha visto, nem soube, como Dumbledore dormira.

Esfregando os olhos para acordar melhor, ele acompanhou o bruxo que, por sobre o ombro, respondeu sua pergunta muda.

– Ah, claro, todos já levantaram. Há muito que fazer antes de partirem. Venha! Eu quero ver se ficou bom. Sua mãe me confirmou que você tem o mesmo problema do seu pai, então eu copiei dos que eu vinha aperfeiçoando para ele. Mas não sei... Bem – ele parou diante de uma das mesas pequenas que tinha por toda a casa, abarrotadas de pergaminhos e instrumentos – é melhor que você o experimente.

O alquimista estendeu a Harry uma armação de ferro fino com dois pedaços redondos de vidro. A não ser pelo formato dos vidros, o objeto era muito parecido com o que o próprio Dumbledore usava diante dos olhos.

– Para o que é?

– É uma pequena invenção minha. Infelizmente não temos bons feitiços para melhorar algumas falhas físicas – lamentou. – Eu venho testando, há algum tempo, várias espessuras de vidros e acabei chegando neste pequeno aparelho. Ele serve para ajudar homens que, como nós, vêem melhor com a alma do que com os olhos. – Ele lhe piscou o olho e ajudou Harry a colocar a pequena armação de ferro no rosto. – Ainda estou em busca de um bom nome para eles. O que acha?

Assim que a visão do garoto atravessou os pedaços de vidro, uma espécie de vertigem o entonteceu e ele não teve certeza de que aquilo poderia ajudá-lo em qualquer coisa. Os objetos ficaram maiores e se aproximaram. Harry piscou sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem como se estivessem sendo puxados para fora.

– É estranho – falou sinceramente, mas logo a seguir teve receio de que Dumbledore achasse que ele não tinha gostado do presente.

– Com certeza – adiantou-se o alquimista antes que ele se desculpasse. – Você precisará de um tempo para se ajustar a eles. De início, aconselho-o a não usá-los de contínuo. O melhor é que vá se acostumando. Quando nos encontrarmos novamente, poderemos ajustá-lo, se for necessário.

A porta da frente abriu e James entrou recortado pela luz da manhã. Harry ficou contente em reconhecer tão rápido a silhueta do pai.

– Que bom que já está em pé, filho. Logo estaremos prontos para partir.

– Como ficaram? – perguntou Dumbledore a James, e Harry notou que o pai usava uma armação igual a sua diante dos olhos.

– Muito bem. Os ajustes ficaram ótimos. Espero que melhorem a minha mira e sirvam para calar a boca do Sirius.

– Não me peça milagres, James – retrucou Dumbledore com bom humor. – Posso melhorar sua visão e com isso a sua mira, mas calar a boca do Sirius é um poder além das minhas capacidades.

James deu uma gargalhada e Harry notou que ele parecia mais solto, mais a vontade.

– E você, filho, o que acha? Aprova a invenção de Dumbledore?

Ser chamado de filho duas vezes só serviu para melhorar ainda mais o humor de Harry. Ele puxou a armação do rosto, piscou e olhou sem os vidros diante dos olhos. A sala lhe pareceu menos nítida, menos colorida. Ele colocou o aparelho no rosto novamente e a tontura foi menor, porém, a cor, a forma e as linhas que dividiam os objetos voltaram a ficar muito firmes diante dele. Harry repetiu o teste e disse, por fim:

– Acho que vou me adaptar rápido. Talvez possa até usar o arco decentemente. Obrigado – disse para Dumbledore.

– Não há de quê, meu rapaz.

– Você me ameaçou com um arco sem saber usá-lo com precisão? – a pergunta de James envergonhou Harry, mas ele não demorou a perceber que o pai o olhava com um orgulho tão evidente que fez seu rosto esquentar.

Foi a vez de Dumbledore rir.

– Parece que não há nenhuma dúvida sobre a paternidade do garoto – comentou.

James se aproximou sorrindo largamente e passou o braço sobre os ombros do filho, como a garantir comparações.

– Absolutamente nenhuma – concordou. – Sobre o seu aparelho, Dumbledore, tenho evitado ser visto com ele. Não acha que os comuns irão estranhar algo assim?

– Hum... acho que eles estranhariam se soubessem o que é – o comentário fez pai e filho rirem. – Tenho um jovem amigo de Oxford, um não bruxo chamado Robert de Grosseste, com quem tenho feito estudos a respeito dessas pequenas lentes (1). Acho que logo estaremos prontos para apresentar nossas pesquisas para os doutos da universidade. Assim, acho que pode usá-los sem medo, James. Mas ainda precisamos de um bom nome...

Remus apareceu na porta aberta e chamou.

– Little John chegou.

Do lado de fora, ao sol fumacento da manhã, esperavam: Sirius, seis belos cavalos encilhados, um feio e pesado cavalo de tração e o maior homem que Harry já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. O cabelo era de um louro sujo e caía na altura do queixo quadrado, sombreado de uma barba espinhosa. Ele era pelo menos uma cabeça mais alto que Dumbledore e, certamente, umas duas vezes, mais largo. As roupas simples não se assemelhavam às de um cavaleiro como as de seu pai e dos outros.

– Hey Sir! – ele cumprimentou com um sotaque forte ao qual Harry não reconheceu.

– Hey Little John – o pai de Harry saudou o homenzarrão.

– Como vai, meu senhor Dumbledore?

– Muito bem, John, muito bem – respondeu o alquimista com satisfação.

Remus se postou ao lado de Sirius que estava escorado negligentemente sobre o muro baixo que separava a casa da rua. O padrinho de Harry foi o único a parecer notar a armação no seu rosto. Fez-lhe um breve sinal que o garoto não entendeu ser de pilhéria ou aprovação.

– Então, vamos voltar mais cedo para casa Sir? – perguntou Little John.

– Sim John, e levando uma carga preciosa – James deu uma batidinha no ombro de Harry.

O garoto se sentiu um pouco desconfortável com a avaliação do grandão e no instante seguinte ficou um pouco indignado porque ele o olhava como se estivesse diante de um bebê. Little John tinha passado um momento contando semelhanças até arregalar os olhos verde-amarelados.

– Por Deus, nosso senhor, mas é... é o Harry? Milord encontrou o nosso menino?

No instante seguinte, Harry se viu agarrado pelos ombros e abraçado por aquele homem estranho e enorme, como se fossem amigos de toda a vida. Ele obviamente estava feliz e era amigo do seu pai ou servia a ele, mas Harry ainda assim congelou. Quando ele o soltou tinha lágrimas nos olhos e parecia verdadeiramente maravilhado. Harry escutou Sirius disfarçar o riso com um acesso de tosse, logo atrás deles. Não pode negar que se não fosse o alvo do destempero emocionado de um homem daquele tamanho, faria o mesmo. Contudo, Little John estava encantado demais com a situação para perceber.

– Eu o carreguei bebê, sabia? E olhe agora! Está quase um homem! Nossa, o pessoal do castelo vai enlouquecer em ter o senhor de volta. – Harry olhou para o pai. Era a ele quem aquele homem chamava de senhor? James não pareceu notar seu espanto. – Ah, eu estou falando como um idiota, minha mulher sempre reclama disso. Sou John, sirvo à casa do seu pai. Pode me chamar de Little Jonh como todo mundo.

O garoto lhe estendeu a mão e o homem consumiu com a sua ao apertá-la, fazendo Harry pensar se não teria de dar novamente adeus aos seus sonhos de manejar um arco.

– E por que o chamam de Little? – não resistiu em perguntar. – É uma piada?

– Não – respondeu Sirius ainda rindo da cena – é porque ele é um tampinha perto do irmão dele.

Little John fechou a cara.

– É verdade – resmungou para Sirius com cara de poucos amigos – mas ainda sou maior que você, capitão. – Depois se virou para James. – Falando no meu irmão, Sir, não seria melhor pedir que ele nos encontrasse no meio do caminho? Ele põe medo, sabe? E, bem, pode fazer mágicas, como vocês. Acho que assim o Harry estaria mais seguro. Desculpe, milord, mas tem uns garotos naquela comitiva que eu acho uns babões. Ainda não confio neles, estão mais preocupados em beber e correr atrás de garotas.

Harry registrou que o homem não era um bruxo, mas seu irmão era e pensou que deviam ser como sua mãe e sua tia. Com a diferença de que ele em poucos instantes simpatizara mais com Little John do que em uma vida inteira morando com sua tia. Observou seu pai consultar Dumbledore, a respeito da sugestão.

– Concordo com o John – disse o alquimista – pode deixar que eu mesmo mando um recado para o seu irmão vir encontrá-los. Nossos meios são mais rápidos, John. Logo adiante de Oxford, James?

– O mais rápido que ele puder chegar – respondeu o pai de Harry.

O grandão fez menção de comentar algo quando parou com os olhos mais arregalados que nunca. Todos os outros seguiram o seu olhar.

Vinda dos fundos da casa, Lily apareceu, ainda vestindo suas roupas masculinas, mas tinha os cabelos molhados, aos quais trançava com atenção. Harry só percebeu que havia algo diferente quando ouviu Remus pigarrear e Sirius soltar uma imprecação em voz baixa. Ele olhou para os dois, que estavam parados logo atrás dele, e viu Sirius passar uma moeda dourada para Remus. Seu padrinho parecia levemente irritado, mas Remus sorria. Harry ergueu os ombros para perguntar, enquanto ouvia Dumbledore saudar Lily. Sirius respondeu com um sussurro desgostoso.

– A maternidade amoleceu a sua mãe. Ela já foi mais teimosa.

Harry olhou novamente para mãe e então viu. Mesmo molhados era possível perceber que os cabelos não eram mais escuros como os dele e os do pai, mas de um vermelho profundo. Seus olhos correram imediatamente para James, contudo, este não parecia ter notado a aproximação dela, estava ocupado demais informando a Little Jonh sobre o itinerário da viagem. O pobre homem mal o ouvia. Assim, que Lily chegou perto, ele a cumprimentou com grande respeito e assombro.

– Lady Lily!

Ela sorriu.

– Olá John, que bom vê-lo novamente.

Ele assentiu, mas parecia não saber como agir com ela. Harry se perguntou quais histórias os servos de James contavam a respeito do sumiço dele e de sua mãe. Dumbledore pareceu pensar o mesmo, mas James continuou com seus preparativos, sem dar atenção ao olhar severo que o alquimista lhe lançou.

– Pronta para partir, Milady? – perguntou James.

Harry notou que, dessa vez, seu pai se dirigiu a Lily muito respeitosamente, sem qualquer traço de ironia na voz. Muito embora, algo no seu sorriso contradissesse a cortesia. Harry suspeitou que teria a ver com a mudança do cabelo. Talvez, não fosse apenas Sirius e Remus que considerassem a mudança uma vitória dele, contudo, Harry apostava mais em outro motivo para a mudança. Pelo que conhecia da mãe, ela tinha querido simplesmente tirar de James um motivo de arreliá-la.

Em resposta à pergunta educada de James, Lily seguiu o mesmo caminho. Também não pareceu querer mostrar, diante de Little John, que a viagem não a agradava.

– Sim, estou – respondeu docemente e depois caminhou até o filho.

Se Harry achou que a mudança no cabelo lhe traria uma nova mãe se enganou. Ela aprovou o presente que ele tinha ganhado, mas logo depois já o estava crivando de perguntas e reclamando por ele não se ter lavado ou desamassado os cabelos. Desamassar era o máximo a se fazer pelos cabelos sempre revoltos do garoto, embora agora ele achasse que qualquer luta com eles era desnecessária, em vista de ser igual ao pai. Obviamente, Lily não tinha a mesma opinião.

Apesar do tempo levado para o carregamento dos cavalos e para que Lily considerasse que Harry estava decentemente preparado – o que incluiu fazê-lo comer o dobro de seu desjejum normal – o grupo conseguiu partir antes que as brumas da manhã se desfizessem totalmente. Dumbledore garantiu a Harry que eles voltariam a se ver em breve e pediu para que o garoto tomasse cuidado. Mesmo com a grande seriedade com que ele fez isso, Harry não achou necessário dar muita atenção ao zelo do alquimista. Sentia-se mais seguro do que nunca, quase inatingível. Ele era um bruxo, tinha seu pai e sua mãe, tinha seu padrinho e Remus e, claro, achava que podia contar também com Little John. Que mal poderia lhe acontecer?

Os três cavaleiros decidiram seguir por estradas menos freqüentadas, ao menos, até estarem longe o suficiente de Londres. Eram caminhos semi-abandonados, e, por isso, mais difíceis e com um trajeto mais longo. Eles temiam tanto que a presença de Harry pudesse ser identificada, quanto uma represália por parte dos duendes encrenqueiros que haviam encontrado na noite anterior. Little John, montado pesadamente no lento cavalo de tração, duvidou. Deu uma cusparada no chão antes de comentar.

– Duendes não prestam, mas não virão atrás de nós sem ter certeza de poderem nos enfrentar – falou se incluindo e acariciando sugestivamente uma clava que Harry notara amarrada à sela do seu cavalo. – Mas não devemos acampar à noite sem vigia. Isso não. Podem se aproveitar. – Ele rosnou baixo e voltou a cuspir no chão com desdém ainda maior. – Covardes é o que são.

Em algumas partes do caminho a mata ficava muito densa sobre eles, a ponto de o céu sumir e ser preciso afastar galhos e espinheiros com as mãos. O tecido ordinário das roupas de Harry protegia bem pouco e logo ele se viu arranhado em várias partes do rosto, mãos e corpo. Little John assumiu a frente e, com um facão e os braços grandes, ia abrindo a picada com o auxílio de Sirius. Este, porém, ao invés do facão, usava a varinha com feitiços de corte e desaparição certeiros. Logo após iam James e Harry e, por fim, Lily e Remus.

Assim que se afastaram o suficiente da capital, as lições começaram. James não havia brincado sobre treinar o filho e Harry não teve dúvidas de que ele levaria isso muito a sério. Logo, ele, Sirius e Remus se revezavam corrigindo a postura do garoto para cavalgar, passando-lhe lições teóricas sobre cavalaria, armas, feitiços e, depois, fazendo-o repetir, tudo o que ouvia, várias e várias vezes. Quando o sol se tornou forte o suficiente para romper a barreira das árvores e os cavalos deram mostras de sede, o grupo resolveu parar para uma pequena refeição. James dispensou Little John do trato dos animais e ficou testando Harry tanto em seus conhecimentos sobre montaria, como no que ele deveria fazer para deixá-los descansar para que seguissem viagem. Ele lhe disse tudo o que um escudeiro deveria fazer e depois ficou observando e corrigindo cada ação do garoto.

– O fato de que na maior parte das vezes terá pessoas a quem poderá mandar fazer isso por você, não o isenta de saber fazer – lhe disse James. – Além disso, nenhum cavaleiro pode se dar ao luxo de depender de outros para cuidar de suas coisas.

Harry ajustava uma das selas, evidentemente mais pesada que suas forças, mas não quis demonstrar.

– Não seria mais fácil fazer isso com magia?

– É mais fácil com magia. Mas você só fará direito com magia se souber exatamente onde ajustar a pressão de cada arreio. E isso...

– Só sabendo o jeito comum – repetiu monotonamente e o pai sorriu.

– Fico feliz que aprenda rápido.

Quando Harry finalmente pode sentar para se alimentar se sentia um bronco. Era óbvio que perdera anos importantes de treinamento. A maioria dos garotos que seriam cavaleiros já eram pajens aos sete, seu pai lhe confirmara isso, e ele tinha quase quatorze. Harry sabia que não passava de um camponês rude que mais parecia um saco de batatas em cima da montaria. E mesmo com toda a paciência do pai e dos outros, toda vez que errava, seu estômago ardia de vergonha e medo de fracassar. Ele provavelmente estava longe de ser o filho especial que o pai imaginava. O tal Voldemort teria frouxos de riso se o visse e iria correndo perguntar às tais Irmãs do Destino se acaso elas estavam brincando ou se daria conta de que tinha errado na hora de escolher o menino da profecia.

Lily lhe passou uma boa quantidade de pão, queijo e chouriço defumado (cortesia de Dumbledore) e lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos revoltos. O garoto preferiu não encarar seu sorriso condescendente. Ela também devia ter visto a quantidade de vezes que ele tinha errado e sido repreendido. Ouviu-a se afastar alguns passos e caminhar resoluta até James, que havia voltado até os cavalos para apanhar uma garrafa de chifre com cerveja. O garoto teve vontade de berrar com a mãe, sabia o que ela ia fazer, mas seu movimento foi parado imediatamente por um gesto de Sirius, que o mandou ficar quieto. Com certeza ouvir o diálogo que se seguiu entre seus pais não teria feito com que ele se sentisse melhor.

Lily esperou chegar bem perto de James para lhe falar.

– James – ele não pareceu surpreso nem com sua presença, nem com a voz baixa. – Não seja muito duro com o Harry. Ele não teve nenhuma vida fácil até agora. Vá com calma com ele.

Com certeza, Lily sabia o risco que corria em dizer aquilo. Estava estampado no rosto de James a resposta de que se a vida de Harry tinha sido dura até ali, a culpa não era dele. Contudo, ele se limitou a colocar o braço por sobre a cela do cavalo e encará-la por muito tempo, até sentir que ela estava bem irritada. Então, perguntou com um sorriso calmo.

– Me diga, Lily, em que momento você acha que eu fui duro demais com o Harry?

Ela chegou mais perto, os olhos verdes faiscando.

– Caso não tenha percebido, Harry está entusiasmado com você. Olha para você como se fosse um deus encarnado. Até que ele o conheça de verdade, vai se sentir miserável cada vez que você disser que ele está errado. Tudo o que estou dizendo é que...

– Lily – James a interrompeu sem alterar a voz – Harry está sendo treinado para ser um cavaleiro e não uma dama de companhia. Não exigirei nada que ele não possa fazer ou se superar. Isso é ser um aprendiz. – Ele parou e também deu um passo na direção dela. – Mas o problema não é esse, é? O problema sou eu e não os sentimentos do Harry.

– É muito óbvio que o problema é você! – ela reclamou com teimosia.

A expressão até então debochada de James sumiu, no seu lugar uma máscara escura toldou-lhe os olhos.

– Ninguém sente mais o _seu_ _engano _do que eu, Lily. Pode ter certeza. E eu ainda vou provar a minha inocência e você irá pedir desculpas por ter jogado nossas vidas neste inferno. Até lá, se acostume com a minha presença e não ouse interferir entre mim e o meu filho.

– Escute aqui...! – começou, erguendo o dedo para o rosto dele.

– Também não acho que xingamentos e agressões físicas façam bem aos _sentimentos_ do garoto, Lily. Sabe, talvez, esteja na hora de voltar a fingir que é uma dama. Pelo bem do nosso filho.

Ela tremia de fúria na frente dele, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a dar as costas e deixar a arena de combate. Foi com esforço que Lily controlou a voz.

– Eu quase tinha esquecido essa sua habilidade incomum. – James arqueou a sobrancelha, curioso. – Basta que diga um par de frases para que eu tenha vontade de matá-lo.

– Vou me lembrar disso quando me dirigir a você – respondeu com pouco caso. Depois, fazendo menção de se afastar, ele colocou a garrafa de chifre sob um dos braços e arrancou as luvas de couro das mãos. – Tome – disse empurrando-as para ela – use. Suas mãos estão sangrando por causa dos espinheiros – e seguiu para a clareira, deixando Lily respirando profundamente e contando até vinte.

A teimosia de Lily não a tornava burra, ela aceitou as luvas, mas fez tudo o que pode para não voltar a falar com James. Ele também não fez nenhum esforço para voltar a lhe dirigir a palavra. Parecia não pensar em outra coisa que não fosse transmitir a Harry a maior quantidade possível de conhecimentos. Exortou Remus a assumir especialmente a instrução do garoto em feitiços. Lily não pode reclamar da escolha. Remus era um excelente professor, atencioso e capaz de extrair verdadeiras maravilhas de Harry. Uma tarde aprendendo feitiços básicos com ele rendeu o suficiente para que Harry dormisse a primeira noite satisfeito consigo mesmo e Lily agradecesse ao amigo por isso.

– Faço com muito prazer Lily – foi sua resposta ao agradecimento na manhã seguinte. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado em torno da fogueira onde Little John preparava ovos. James e Sirius tinham se afastado com Harry e o estavam instruindo a encilhar os cavalos ora sem magia, ora com magia. – E confesso que estou bastante impressionado.

– Com o Harry?

Remus deu um sorriso cansado para seu jeito ansioso.

– Sim, com o Harry. Quando está atento, ele reage com grande agilidade, pensa rápido e faz feitiços numa potência parecida com a sua e do James, mas me atrevo a dizer que ele pode ser melhor, se quiser.

O elogio foi o suficiente para deixá-la com o ego inflado. Sem conter a felicidade, dobrou o corpo e deu um sonoro beijo na bochecha de Remus.

– Autumn teve sorte em escolher você, sabia? Muito obrigada, Remus.

O capitão assentiu com a cabeça sem mudar o sorriso e Lily o notou um pouco pálido. Na verdade, parecia estar com uma cor levemente acinzentada e com grandes olheiras sob os olhos. Seu aspecto acabou fazendo Lily se distrair de enchê-lo de perguntas sobre Autumn e a família que eles já deviam ter àquela altura.

– Você está bem, Remus? Parece um pouco doente.

– Apenas uma pequena indisposição. Nada que mascar algumas ervas não resolva. – Unindo ação às palavras, Remus levantou e disse que voltaria logo.

A viagem do segundo dia foi mais fácil, puderam usar estradas melhores, embora sempre evitando chegar perto das povoações. Lily notou que James não permitira que nenhum dos homens ostentasse o seu estandarte durante a viagem, o que dava ao grupo um visual ordinário e pouco chamativo.

Com um suspiro resignado, ela pode ver o quanto Harry registrava de cada uma das atitudes do pai e as aprovava. James tinha um jeito realmente diferente de lidar com as pessoas e sabia cativá-las como ninguém. "Mesmo quando é um cretino", pensou Lily a contragosto. Contudo, tinha de admitir que suas ordens geralmente não soavam como ameaças e que ele tratava a Sirius (que era seu igual em termos de família), Remus (com quem se criara) e Little John (que era um servo) quase sem fazer-lhes diferença. A camaradagem e a familiaridade não faziam com que ninguém o respeitasse menos e Lily podia ler nos olhos de filho que, mesmo surpreso, isso o fazia gostar do pai ainda mais. A questão era que a possibilidade de perder Harry, de ele preferir James a ela, estava começando a colocá-la, lentamente, em completo desespero. E o que mais a incomodava era dar-se conta de que fora ela quem ensinara o filho a admirar aquelas qualidades. As qualidades que por muito tempo ela achou que James tivesse.

Na manhã do terceiro dia, pouco antes de voltarem a margear o rio para acessarem a cidadezinha de Oxford, Lily observou que um pouco da adoração que Harry já devotava ao pai, se deslocava também para o padrinho. Ele havia acabado de descobrir a verdade sobre Sirius e estava perplexo. Lily não podia culpá-lo por isso, ela tinha ficado do mesmo jeito ao saber toda a história e também admirara Sirius por isso.

O padrinho de Harry era um Black e isso significava um bocado de coisas. Os Blacks eram uma das mais antigas famílias bruxas que se conhecia. O próprio Sirius brincava que Deus não fabricara nem um Potter e os Blacks já infestavam a terra como moscas. Eles tinham vindo do continente há uns duzentos anos e, desde então, só fizeram crescer em poder e riqueza. Orgulhavam-se de manter o sangue bruxo sem misturas, mas também adoravam ostentar os títulos que tinham ganhado em suas batalhas e negócios com a realeza. Sirius contou isso com o mesmo desdém que Lily o vira exibir há treze anos atrás. Continuava a agir e pensar como o mesmo garoto rebelde que renegara a linhagem e a família.

– E eles? – perguntou Harry, muito impressionado. – O que pensam de você?

– Sentem vergonha de mim – respondeu Sirius com pouco caso. – Quando eu saí de casa após minha última grande briga com o meu pai, ele e a minha mãe ergueram uma fogueira com todas as minhas coisas. Queriam esquecer que tinham tido um filho como eu. Não fique espantado Harry, eu preferia ter sido encontrado em uma chocadeira. Detesto toda aquela gente.

– Sirius perdeu a primogenitura – explicou Remus. Ele falou com alguma dificuldade, parecia não ter se recuperado da indisposição do dia anterior. Lily o achava até um pouco pior. – Isso significa que perdeu seu título, terras, fortuna...

– Foi tudo para o meu irmão perfeito, quero dizer, para o _Black perfeito_. Acho que isso deu aos meus pais verdadeira felicidade antes de morrerem. O _nome_ da família... bem representado.

– Mas você disse que ele morreu? – perguntou Harry. – O seu irmão.

– Disse – a expressão taciturna de Sirius teria barrado outras perguntas, mas a curiosidade de Harry venceu.

– E as suas terras, o título e tudo o mais?

– O rei Henrique achou que já que eu havia aberto mão de tudo uma vez, não havia porque insistir. Achou que encontraria um vassalo mais adequado aos seus propósitos entre um de seus favoritos.

Sirius parecia pretender falar mais alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho. Deu uma risada breve e rouca e sacou um tapa amistoso nas costas de James.

– Como vê Harry, se não fosse pelo seu pai, que me acolheu como a um irmão, eu estaria morrendo de fome, jogado em algum caminho.

James protestou e Remus rolou os olhos e fez negativas com a cabeça, mas o comentário acabou saindo de Lily, antes que ela pudesse contê-lo. Parecia vindo da época em que eles conversavam e riam juntos, quase o tempo todo.

– Eu duvido Sirius. A não ser, é claro, que os anos tenham _gastado_ você em demasia. Até onde me recordo, imagino que não faltariam damas e donzelas para lhe darem um pratinho de comida. Talvez, você até engordasse um pouco.

Os quatro homens gargalharam muito e alto e só pararam com lágrimas nos olhos, quando Oxford se fez visível além do rio por entre as árvores.

A pequena cidade de Oxford era uma das favoritas dos reis. Sempre que Londres se mostrava pestilenta demais, a corte vinha tomar seus ares campestres, caçar em seus amplos bosques e se deixar enlevar pelas partes tranqüilas do rio Ísis (o Tâmisa trocava de nome nessa altura), onde os nobres passeavam com suas damas em canoas e se permitiam desfrutar. A universidade, que há mais de um século vinha tomando a cidade, era um conjunto de diversas casas, onde se reuniam estudantes e professores para estudar e pesquisar sobre tudo.

– É, mas nosso destino não é a cidade. Andaremos ainda um pouco – disse James. – Hermione está num lugar um pouco adiante do vilarejo. Uma velha amiga de Dumbledore dirige um pequeno Hall de ensino apenas para jovens bruxas. O que acabou sendo bem a propósito – ele explicou – pois eu jamais a deixaria ir para um desses conventos para estudar. Além de não aprender nada de magia, eles acabariam matando-a de tédio.

– O que é um Hall de ensino? – quis saber Harry.

– Todas as casas que formam a universidade começaram como Halls de ensino – respondeu Remus, um pouco arfante. – Obviamente são todos masculinos.

– Os comuns acham que mulheres não foram feitas para o estudo – falou Sirius com despeito.

– O que é digno apenas de piedade – comentou James.

– Eles não conhecem a nossa Hermione – disse Remus com evidente orgulho e os outros dois concordaram. – Eu desafiaria qualquer doutor desses a discutir com ela.

Sirius deu uma de suas risadas roucas e debochadas.

– Ela os esmagaria.

– De qualquer forma – prosseguiu James – não há muitas opções para os bruxos que queiram aprender mais do que os pais possam ensinar ou tenham nascido entre as pessoas comuns. Ouvi dizer que a escola que foi criada no norte está cada vez melhor, mesmo depois da morte dos grandes mestres. O problema é que difícil levar os jovens até lá e eu não iria querer Hermione tão distante e por tanto tempo.

Lily segurou o desejo insuportável de repetir a pergunta que fizera a James. Registrou com mais curiosidade ainda o fato de Remus tê-la chamado de _nossa Hermione _e de Sirius ter concordado com esse tratamento. Mas as últimas frases a haviam incomodado mais. Se a tal estava sendo tutoriada, então ela devia ser ainda bem jovem. Aquilo a estava deixando confusa e, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, razoavelmente indignada com o que quer que tivesse feito outra mulher ("bem mais jovem", repetiu mentalmente) entrar na vida de James.

– Quem é essa Hermione? – Lily achou que poderia beijar Harry por ele ter perguntado.

James se adiantou aos dois amigos e respondeu.

– Você vai conhecê-la e, tenho certeza, vai gostar muito dela.

Sirius deu uma risadinha que Little John acompanhou. James fechou a cara para os dois.

– O que é? – quis saber Harry.

– Bem, talvez, er... você não goste dela assim... imediatamente – respondeu Sirius.

– Bobagem – resmungou Remus. – Hermione é maravilhosa.

– Eu não disse que não – reclamou Sirius.

Os dois pareciam prontos a debater o assunto, mas Harry interrompeu com outra uma curiosidade súbita.

– Mãe, seus pais eram comuns como a tia Petúnia, não eram? – ela confirmou. – Quem ensinou magia para você? Dumbledore?

– Não – respondeu Lily com voz neutra. Preferia que Harry não tivesse desviado o assunto. – Quando comecei a fazer magia, eu chamei a atenção de uma vizinha nossa, que era bruxa. Ela se ofereceu para me ensinar, desde que meus pais permitissem que eu fosse morar com ela. Porém, logo ela resolveu deixar o marido, que era um homem comum (eu não a culpo, ele vivia bêbado). Então veio para o norte e me trouxe com ela.

– E foi ela quem te ensinou tudo?

Lily notou que James ergueu o rosto com um pouco de arrogância.

– Eu não... me dava muito bem com ela, Harry. Era uma pessoa difícil. Estava mais preocupada com minha força de trabalho do que em me ensinar.

– Use as palavras corretas, Lily: ela escravizava você.

A informação de James fez Harry arregalar os olhos e esperar que a mãe negasse. Lily desviou o rosto do filho por um instante, não gostou da interferência, mas James dissera a verdade e ela não podia ir contra isso.

– Bem – resmungou, sabendo que ele queria que ela contasse era a segunda parte da história – então porque não conta como me resgatou e me apresentou a uma professora de verdade?

– Eu não a apresentei – disse James – trouxe-a para o castelo especialmente para ensinar você. E admita Lily: você a adorava.

– É difícil não gostar de Minerva McGonagall. Ela é severa, mas é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que já conheci.

Ninguém pareceu discordar dela, e os três cavaleiros sorriram. Foi Little John, mais atento ao caminho que a conversa, quem alertou.

– Acho que o senhor Harry vai poder dizer o que acha de Hermione logo – ele apontava para uma casa, distante do amontoado da vila e que podia ser vista do outro lado do rio. – E Lady Lily vai poder matar as saudades de sua velha professora.

Lily pulou sobre a cela.

– É verdade, James? O Hall de ensino pertence à McGonagall?

– A quem mais seria? – Perguntou James satisfeito. – Ela o chama de Escola de Jovens Bruxas. Mas acho que vou convencê-la a aceitar o Harry.

– Eu não vou vir para uma escola de garotas!

A indignação do garoto provocou uma gargalhada geral.

– Não, filho – James procurou acalmá-lo assim que pode se controlar – estava pensando em pedir a McGonagall que passasse um tempo conosco. Ninguém será capaz de lhe ensinar transfiguração como ela.

– Há controvérsias – Sirius falou de um jeito arrogante, mas o olhar de Remus o fez engolir o que diria a seguir.

O grupo seguiu pela margem contrária do rio ainda algum tempo. Finalmente, puderam ultrapassar uma estreita ponte de madeira e ficaram praticamente diante da casa. Um muro quatro vezes mais alto que o da morada de Dumbledore cercava a propriedade. A hera fresca cobria a maior parte das pedras cinzentas e apenas a copa das árvores do interior era visível. Contornaram com os cavalos até chegarem a um arco de onde era possível ver ao longe a casa. Lily viu Harry vasculhar o contorno das pedras em busca de um porteiro como o de Dumbledore, mas nada se mexeu ou falou. Assim que eles cruzaram a entrada sem portão, o garoto pareceu um pouco decepcionado. Sirius notou.

– Estamos sendo esperados Harry. Só por isso a porta nos deixou passar.

– Deixou passar? – Harry virou o corpo para trás tentando compreender as palavras do padrinho e Lily o imitou.

Ela também nunca tinha vindo à casa de Minerva, logo, foi com um pouco de surpresa que viu os lados da entrada começarem a se mover, como se novas pedras brotassem de dentro das outras até cobrir totalmente a entrada, bem diante dos olhos deles.

– Um viajante não esperado – continuou Sirius – rodaria os muros por horas sem conseguir entrar.

Seguiram por uma avenida margeada por um gramado cuidado e árvores grandes se dispunham em torno da casa e dos muros. Havia menos flores do que em torno da casa de Dumbledore, mas ao longe, era possível que se divisassem vários canteiros de ervas. Mais perto da casa, o caminho ganhava um calçamento em pedra e os guiava para um pequeno pátio interno, em torno do qual se dispunham três amplas construções, todas em pedra e com telhados de chapas de madeira. A casa maior era adornada por trepadeiras de hera, e havia uma construção auxiliar, onde devia ficar a cozinha, que era quase toda coberta pela erva; no outro estremo uma capela pequena com torre e sino completava o conjunto. No centro do pátio, havia apenas um poço limpo e bem cuidado.

O grupo segurou os cavalos diante do poço e James foi o primeiro a apear. Tão logo ele encostou os pés no chão, uma das portas verdes da casa grande se abriu e surgiu por ela uma garota que, Lily calculou rápido, não devia ter mais que a idade de Harry. Ela soltou um gritinho ao vê-los, e correu pulando no pescoço de James. Ele pareceu adorar a recepção, pois tomou a garota nos braços e a rodou pelo pátio rindo feliz. Uma sensação viscosa e nojenta subiu pelo estômago de Lily. Ela já sentira aquilo uma vez. Um misto de humilhação e raiva surda. Mas havia algo pior. Ela podia odiar Bellatrix, a prima de Sirius a quem surpreendera com James treze anos atrás, com todas as suas forças. Mas aquela ali... Meu Deus, era pouco mais que uma menina. Uma esperança fugaz lhe passou pela cabeça, ela apeou e parou ao lado de Remus que observava a cena com ar satisfeito.

– Me diga que James teve uma filha com outra mulher – pediu.

O capitão a olhou um pouco confuso antes de responder.

– Não, Lily! Hermione não é filha do James. Onde você... – uma luz de compreensão se fez no seu rosto, mas ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

A garota havia soltado James, abraçado Sirius e, agora, corria para ele. A tal Hermione abalroou Remus quase o derrubando por conta de sua fragilidade nos últimos dias, mas ele devolveu o abraço com grande carinho.

– Ah, eu senti tanta falta de vocês – suspirou ela.

Lily aproveitou a proximidade para observá-la. Tinha cabelos castanhos, crespos, domados em uma trança longa que fugia de um toucado simples, semelhante ao usado pelas alunas de conventos. O vestido também nada tinha de extraordinário e sem dúvida não se assemelhava ao que seria usado pela mulher de um grande senhor. Era cinza e sem enfeites, túnicas ou cintos, o que a fazia parecer ainda mais jovem. Não era feia, mas tinha os dentes um pouco para frente e, como falava o tempo todo, não era possível não lhe notar a boca.

– Eu quase não acreditei quando recebi a coruja dizendo que vocês viriam antes. Não estou reclamando. Gosto muito de ficar com madame McGonagall e as outras professoras, mas o verão começou há um mês e eu estou doida para ir para casa. Como estão todos? Você está abatido Remus! E James emagreceu, você não acha? Foi na viagem? Aconteceu algo?

– Hermione – Sirius a chamou com carinho e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro – respire...

– Ah Sirius, estou perguntando porque vocês não me contam nada e... Little John!

Ela correu para cumprimentar o grandalhão. Lily e Harry estavam tontos com a quantidade de energia da garota, cujos arroubos estavam divertindo muito a James e Sirius. Remus, no entanto, parecia um pouco preocupado.

– Onde está Minerva? – perguntou James erguendo a voz para se sobrepor a falação da garota que estava perguntando por todas as pessoas que conhecia para o servo. Isso a fez parar.

– Ela pediu desculpas, James. Madame Sprout e ela tiveram de ir ajudar madame Pomfrey no parto de uma jovem senhora a um dia de distância daqui. Tiveram de sair antes do amanhecer porque foram de vassouras. Madame McGonagall achou que aparatar seria complicado, pois madame Sprout está bem gripada. Ela tentou aqui dentro do pátio, mas cada espirro a jogava pelo menos cinco metros longe da sua meta. Levamos um bocado de tempo para tirá-la de cima do salgueiro e... – só naquele momento Hermione pareceu perceber Harry e Lily parados ali. – Santo Deus! Que grosseria inominável a minha. – Ela se virou para os dois e fez uma pequena reverência. – Desculpem a minha falação. Sou Hermione... – Ela parou e se voltou para James com autoridade. – Quer fazer o favor de nos apresentar!

Sem parecer nem um pouco incomodado com a ordem da garota, James se aproximou.

– Você fala sem parar e depois a culpa é minha? – ele riu ao ver Hermione sem graça. – Bem, olhe este rapaz aqui – James passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Harry – e me diga com quem ele se parece.

Hermione analisou Harry por alguns instantes até que, num saltinho, arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca com as mãos.

– Pela mãe de todas as bruxas, mas é... James é o Harry? – Ele confirmou. A garota deu um gritinho de felicidade e perdeu novamente a compostura, abraçando um Harry completamente apavorado. – Ah, que feliz! Você voltou!

Os homens riram e finalmente ela pareceu dar-se conta de que o garoto estava completamente congelado ao seu abraço.

– Oh, desculpe! Eu posso abraçar você, não é? Fico tão contente que James o tenha encontrado e... – ela se virou para Lily e respirou se contendo – imagino, por seu cabelo, que você deve ser Lady Lily, não é?

Lily estranhou um pouco ser tratada por lady, mas assentiu e Hermione voltou a fazer uma reverência e depois lhe estendeu a mão. Não havia nenhuma animosidade nas maneiras dela para com Lily, contudo, a jovem a observava com uma curiosidade que beirava a descortesia. Sem se conter mais, Lily resolveu falar.

– Acho que não fomos apresentadas propriamente, Hermione. Sou a mãe do Harry.

– Eu sei – respondeu a garota, com um sorriso. Mas ela não pareceu achar necessário acrescentar o que Lily queria ouvir, isto é, quem era ela.

– Já que McGonagall não está, vamos partir logo depois do almoço – anunciou James.

– Tão rápido? – Harry finalmente conseguiu romper o mutismo.

– Quanto mais rápido partirmos, mais rápido você estará em casa – respondeu Sirius com súbita seriedade. – Já arrumou suas coisas, Hermione?

– Sim – respondeu a garota – só falta carregá-las ao meu cavalo, mas... eu estou com uma certa dificuldade.

Os três homens rodaram os olhos como que sabendo qual era a dificuldade.

– Quantos livros dessa vez? – perguntou Remus.

A menina corou.

– Alguns... acho que ficou um pouco pesado.

– Vou ajudá-la a resolver isso – disse Remus.

Ele fez um sinal para Little John e o homem puxou os cavalos para acompanhá-los, certamente lhes daria água e um pouco de feno. Os três se encaminharam para as baias, mas Lily ouviu nitidamente quando Remus passou pelo amigo e disse.

– Já chega James! Esclareça isso de uma vez.

Assim que eles se afastaram, Sirius fez um sinal com a cabeça demonstrando que concordava com o outro, depois disse que iria até as cozinhas cumprimentar as pessoas e ver se eles poderiam apressar uma refeição para o grupo. Lily cruzou os braços e esperou. James coçou o pescoço e segurou o riso o que lhe deu a certeza de que ele, deliberadamente, a fizera chegar às conclusões erradas.

– Er... Hermione é minha irmã – anunciou.

– Irmã? – Harry estava menos chocado que a mãe, mas também pareceu surpreso. – Mas ela tem quase a minha idade, não é?

– É um pouco mais velha – respondeu James.

– Você nunca teve irmã! – Lily sibilou inconformada. Aquilo lhe parecia mais uma mentira.

James soltou o ar lentamente e depois começou a contar, mas se dirigiu a Harry, como se somente devesse satisfações ao filho.

– Sua avó faleceu quando eu tinha uns dezessete anos, Harry. Não pense que achei que meu pai fosse viver uma viuvez celibatária, até pensei que ele se casaria novamente, mas não aconteceu – havia um claro tom de censura em sua voz. – Há alguns anos fui procurado por uma mulher, uma não-bruxa, e ela contou ter tido encontros com meu pai e que ele havia morrido deixando-a grávida de uma menina. De início, ela não quis que eu soubesse da garota, temia que eu a tomasse. Após a morte do meu pai, ela se casou com um homem que, surpreendentemente, aceitou a garota de bom grado. O problema é que por volta dos sete anos, Hermione começou a fazer mágica e isso os assustou. Eles me procuraram por não saberem o que fazer com ela.

James fez uma pausa e olhou brevemente para Lily, mas Harry parecia bem impressionado com a história.

– Eles a entregaram a você?

– Bem, eu e Dumbledore primeiro conferimos a história da mulher, já que eu nunca soubera desta relação do meu pai. E sim, depois que não houve dúvidas eu pedi que Hermione ficasse comigo e eles se visitam, às vezes.

– Uau! – falou Harry. – Isso é muito estranho.

– Por quê?

– Bem, ela é minha tia, não é? Será estranho tratá-la assim, sendo quase da minha idade.

James riu.

– Acho que ela não irá gostar que a chame de tia – o garoto pareceu aliviado. – Mas é provável que se comporte como uma.

– Como assim?

– Aguarde – respondeu o pai com um sorriso. Depois, ele se virou para Lily. – Hermione tem ocupado o lugar de castelã há mais ou menos um ano. Claro que é Molly quem administra tudo, mas minha irmã já tem idade para receber convidados ao meu lado. Como lhe disse Lily, ela é a senhora do castelo, já que você não está por lá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(1) Os óculos só são citados, já como um instrumento de trabalho conhecido, por volta de 1283. Mais ou menos 100 anos após o "nosso" período (Ano de 1191). Não se sabe ao certo quem foi o seu inventor ou inventores, mas se acredita que os estudos sobre ótica feitos pelo inglês Robert de Grosseste e seu discípulo Roger Bacon tenham sido fundamentais para a criação deste objeto tão útil. Ocorre que, por volta de 1191, o brilhante Robert de Grosseste estudava em Oxford e... por minha conta, era um grande amigo de um alquimista chamado Alvo Dumbledore._

**N/B:** Aaaaahhhhhhhh, esse James é danado, (pra não dizer aquela outra que rima)!! Quase matou a Lily, (e eu ouso afirmar) todos nós do coração! D – Ufa, essa nota eu escrevo com o coração bem mais aliviado, pode crer! – Então, vamos à ex, ou futura, enfim... à senhora do castelo e seu formoso ex, ... não, futuro,... provável...enfim! James Potter ;D – As brigas desses dois prometem. Vem diversão das grandes por aí! E frustração também, acho, mas daquelas boas de sentir! esfrega as mãozinhas, antecipando OBAAA!! – Eu gostei do Little John! Simpático, fortão, sem papas na língua... Ele me lembra muito alguém! Hi! Hi! Hi! – A MacGonagalll!! A MACGONAGALL!! . . . EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! – Eu estava com uma saudade da Hermione aos quatorze, toda falante e carregada de livros, que você não tem idéia, Anam! MUITO BOM vê-la ali!! – Bom, especifiquei essas passagens, porque não dá para comentar cada linha, como eu gostaria... ;D Entretanto, tenha certeza de que EU AMEI, cada linha! E não não duvide disto!! ;D – Amei seu capitulo e amo você, Anam! Estou aqui, aplaudindo, sempre e muito! Beijo grande no seu coração! Se cuida muito! Até o próximo! D

**N/A:** Ok, gente, demorou uns dias a mais, mas está aí! Obrigada por todos os desejos de melhoras, vocês são muito queridos. Estou novinha em folha, muito obrigada.

Eu pretendia um capítulo com revelações e ação. Mas as revelações ocuparam 20 páginas de word e achei que vcs mereciam pelo menos mais 20 com ação. Logo, deixei para o próximo que já comecei a escrever. Assim, no capítulo 7 haverá ação e algumas revelações.

Sei que vocês estão impacientes pelos Weasley, mas acreditem, quando eles chegarem será com força total. Não pretendo dar tempo para ninguém respirar. Então, como diria um mestre zen (imaginem a Sally em pose de lótus e entoando OMS): a paciência é a maior de todas as virtudes, rsrs.

Sobre o capítulo passado um comentário que eu devia ter feito, mas a gripe impediu meu raciocínio. O nome do filho mais velhos dos Weasley, como vcs sabem, em inglês é William. A JK optou por colocar como apelido Bill, porém, nesta fic, eu decidi chamá-lo de Will. Isso porque há um importante personagem na lenda do Robin Hood com este nome e eu o escolhi para ser um dos elos de ligação entre as duas histórias. Assim, William Weasley é também o famoso Will Scarlett ou Will, o vermelho, grande amigo do Robin e seu companheiro de aventuras.

Sobre este capítulo: ó gente de pouca fé! Hehe

**Um convite importante**

Ganhei mais uma belíssima capa do Henrique Malfoy – só não vou colocá-la agora porque ele combina com coisas que vem mais adiante na fic, mas quem quiser vê-la, passe no meu Multiply (**www.salyowens.**) ou no Orkut da Sally, ok?

Ganhei belas dicas de música da Maionese. Foram tão perfeitas que logo vou colocá-las na playlist do Multiply.

Depois:

Well, acho que vou ficar muito metida gente. Acabei de ganhar uma fanartista. Não é o máximo!! Quem quiser ver os desenhos maravilhosos que a Sô tem feito para mim vai tb no multiply e no orkut. Vou sempre atualizar junto com a fic. Acho que ajuda a sonhar mais e estimular a imaginação.

**Recados:**

Diana W. Black – Sem pânico, Di, rsrs: tudo ao seu tempo. Ok, ok, já dispensei o wellaton mágico, hehe. Espero que tenha curtido este.

Osmar – Muito obrigada, Osmar. Lembro do seu comentário no Retorno. Espero que continue curtindo esta. Ainda vem muita coisa por aí.

Beijos estalados e até o próximo (que já estou escrevendo).

Sally


	8. A Vingança de Voldemort

Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

**A Vingança de Voldemort**

– James não me contou como encontrou vocês – disse Hermione, observando Harry comer. Tanto o comentário com jeito de pergunta, quanto o olhar avaliativo sobre os seus modos desajeitados o desagradaram.

A revelação do parentesco com Hermione não fizera nenhum diferença para Harry. Tudo em sua vida, na última semana, era novo e estranho. Uma tia da sua idade não o surpreendera tanto assim. Até porque, apesar do jeito falador e mandão, Hermione fora mais gentil com ele do que qualquer outra menina de sua idade até aquele dia. Isso, contando inclusive Megan, que ficava quase roxa toda vez que lhe dirigia a palavra. O pensamento lhe causou um aperto no coração, mas Harry procurou esquecer. Tinha outra vida agora e era um fato de que nunca mais voltaria a ver Megan novamente.

– Harry? – chamou Hermione se recusando a ser ignorada. – Você está me ouvindo?

– Desculpe.

– Como foi que James os encontrou?

Hermione foi bem direta dessa vez para ter certeza de ele não fugiria de responder.

– Foi bem estranho... – Harry se lembrou de si mesmo ameaçando o pai com um arco, o que era bem embaraçoso. O fato é que, agora, ele não saberia por onde começar a contar. – Acho que foi meio que... por acaso. – Mais para desviar o assunto até que conseguisse se sentir a vontade com ele, Harry chamou a atenção dela para outra coisa. – O que há com elas? – falou com um breve sinal de cabeça apontando para um grupo de garotas parado em pé alguns passos a sua esquerda.

A risadinha de Hermione serviu apenas para confirmar a suspeita de que as meninas falavam dele e não ajudou a fazê-lo se sentir mais confortável. Era como ter entrado numa terra estranha em que todos conheciam os códigos, menos ele. Até onde sua memória alcançava, ninguém prestava muita atenção ao sobrinho esquisito dos Dursley, cuja mãe era uma pessoa arredia com quem a maioria das pessoas jamais se lembrava de ter falado. Porém, naquele novo universo bizarro, todos pareciam dar grande importância para ele e para quem ele era.

Mesmo sem a presença das três mestras que dirigiam a pequena escola para jovens bruxas, a hospitalidade do lugar, era necessário reconhecer, tinha sido perfeita. Sir James e sua comitiva tinham sido levados a sala maior do conjunto de casas e servidos com grande desvelo e amabilidade pelas alunas. Todas vestiam roupas semelhantes às de Hermione, e as mais velhas comandavam as mais jovens. Elas não haviam se sentado com eles – com exceção de Hermione – mas ficaram em torno, prontas para atenderem a qualquer chamado. As mais velhas atendiam mais rápido aos chamados de Sirius.

A mesa fora coberta de carnes frias, pães, queijo fresco, maçãs carameladas no mel e frutas silvestres. Havia também leite e cerveja – não era a de Dumbledore, mas sem dúvida ficava vários degraus acima da do tio Vernon. As moças também haviam se encarregado de providenciarem suprimentos para o restante da viagem deles, que ainda levaria alguns dias, conforme Little John tinha dito para Harry.

Apesar de toda a solicitude – e certamente um pouco por causa dela – Harry não podia negar que algumas coisas o estavam incomodando. Acima de tudo, a dor no corpo. Cada mínima parte de suas pernas e costas estavam protestando alto por causa dos dias de cavalgada. Por outro lado, ele não poderia continuar fingindo que as reações dos pais, um com o outro, não o estavam aborrecendo. Ele os olhou sentados na ponta da mesa, lado a lado, como se sentam os casais, mas pareciam dispostos a não se encararem. O nervosismo que Harry notara em Lily no início da viagem parecia ter sumido, mas em seu lugar, desde que ela fora apresentada a Hermione ficara uma postura ofendida e ainda mais distante.

Não bastasse isso, Hermione se sentara ao seu lado e passara a analisar cada gesto seu com grande interesse. Mesmo sem qualquer palavra dela ou expressões de desagrado, a inspeção reforçava a sua sensação de que a criação que recebera não havia o preparado em absoluto para estar ali. Contudo, de todas essas coisas, eram as risadinhas, olhares e sussurros das garotas que o estavam tirando do sério. Sentia-se um animal em exposição.

– Não há como culpá-las, na verdade – disse finalmente Hermione, acompanhando o seu olhar contrariado. – É claro que é bem bobo da parte delas, mas você é uma grande atração por aqui.

– Eu? – Harry nunca tinha ouvido tamanho absurdo. Compreendia que elas se entusiasmassem por Sirius, que parecia se divertir grandemente em ser paparicado, ou por seu pai, com seus modos educados e sua autoridade evidente, até mesmo pelo jeito firme e seguro de Remus. Mas ele?

Hermione lhe presenteou com um sorriso cheio de condescendência.

– Acho que James ficou tão feliz em encontrá-lo que não explicou exatamente quem você é, não é?

Harry se perguntou se tinha algo a ver com a profecia e, logo, se deu conta de que, não havia perguntado a ninguém quantas pessoas sabiam que Voldemort o escolhera como o inimigo que lhe tinha sido vaticinado. Porém, algo na expressão de Hermione lhe dizia que ela não estava baseando sua afirmação na perseguição da qual ele era vítima. De fato, como Harry não sabia qual o conhecimento dela sobre o assunto, preferiu ser evasivo.

– Eu sei que sou um bruxo, Hermione. Pensei que todos aqui fossem e isso não seria motivo de espanto.

– Claro que todos são – assegurou Hermione pacientemente. – Mas não como o seu pai. O que acho é que ninguém lhe explicou o que significa ser filho de James Potter.

– Isso é tão importante assim? – perguntou Harry.

– Entre os bruxos? Com certeza. James é um homem muito importante, Harry – ela disse com orgulho. – Muitos o consideram o principal líder da resistência contra... – ela baixou a voz dramaticamente – Voldemort, ao lado de Dumbledore, é claro. Dumbledore é o chefe absoluto, o bruxo mais poderoso dentre todos, mas é James quem tem os exércitos e também uma grande força política no mundo dos não-mágicos. As pessoas realmente o respeitam e você é o herdeiro dele.

De alguma forma, Harry intuía aquilo, mas gostou realmente de ouvir. E, como Hermione parecia disposta a lhe dar informações, ele perdeu o interesse pelas garotas risonhas e continuou o assunto para arrancar o que podia dela.

– Eu ouvi homens de Voldemort dizerem que ele não queria enfrentar o meu pai – afirmou contente por poder contar algo que ela realmente não sabia.

Hermione pareceu muito impressionada e isso a fez reagir antes que ele pudesse lhe perguntar qualquer coisa.

– Onde ouviu isso? Você encontrou com homens _dele_? Quando?

O tema acabou servindo para Harry destravar sobre o encontro com o pai. Ele começou a fazer um breve resumo sobre o que se passara até ali. Contou sobre Robin, sua primeira mágica, e sobre o que tinha ouvido naquela noite antes que ele e a mãe saíssem da casa dos Dursley. Depois arrematou com o encontro com o pai. Ele percebeu que omitira o fato de que havia um vaticínio que parecia ligar ele, Robin e Voldemort, mas deu a si mesmo a desculpa que de isso desviaria o assunto. Deixou Hermione pensar que a perseguição a ele se devia ao fato de ser filho de James e isso a deixou satisfeita em falar mais sobre o irmão. Era bem óbvio que ela o idolatrava.

Assim que Harry acabou sua narração, ela aproximou a cabeça da dele e começou a contar o que sabia.

– Bem, creio que faz sentido. Isto é, Voldemort só entrará em guerra aberta contra James quando tiver certeza de que poderá vencê-lo. Até lá, acho que ele prefere apenas fazer terror. Eles já estiveram bem perto de lutarem frente a frente uma vez, mas Voldemort preferiu manter ainda o segredo sobre quem ele é, e Dumbledore impediu que James fizesse algum tipo de loucura precipitada, pelo que eu sei.

– Meu pai queria a guerra?

– Com certeza.

– E quando foi isso?

– Eu não sei bem. Foi antes de eu chegar ao castelo Potter e isso é um assunto proibido lá dentro.

Os olhos de Harry saltaram das órbitas e seu interesse apagou tudo mais a sua volta, até mesmo as dores no seu corpo e os risinhos afetados das meninas sumiram das suas preocupações.

– Mas você sabe o que aconteceu? – perguntou mal contendo a curiosidade. A palavra: "proibido" tivera um efeito completamente inverso, ao invés de "pare", lhe dissera "continue". Ficou feliz em perceber que Hermione tinha um interesse parecido.

– Sei algumas coisas – ela falou se desculpando. – Não muito. Foi Ginny que insistiu para que descobríssemos mais, mas não fomos muito felizes. – Ela notou as sobrancelhas unidas de Harry e explicou. – Ginny Weasley. É uma amiga. Ela também mora no castelo. É a filha mais nova dos Weasley.

– Eu já ouvi falar deles, mas...

– Ninguém explicou.

Ela revirou os olhos em reprovação e lançou um olhar de desagrado para os cavaleiros na ponta da mesa. Harry aprendeu rapidamente a apreciar esta característica de Hermione. Ela acreditava que situações que não eram óbvias deviam ser muito bem explicadas. Harry se viu se apegando a ela como um viajante perdido a um mapa.

– Artur Weasley – a garota começou a explicar – é o administrador das terras do James. Ele é quem cuida dos rendeiros, dos servos, das plantações. A mulher dele, Molly, é... a palavra seria governanta, mas ela está mais para mãe de todo mundo por lá, o que significa que ela _manda _em todo mundo. – A garota aproximou mais a cabeça da dele, com medo de ser ouvida. – Pois bem, pelo que descobrimos, James e Voldemort quase entraram em guerra justamente por causa dos Weasley.

– O que eles fizeram?

– Os Weasley? Até onde eu sei nada. Mas eles são das famílias antigas, sabe? – Ela rapidamente notou que ali havia outro ponto cego nos conhecimentos do sobrinho. – Assim Harry: existem bruxos que acreditam que os poderes mágicos são mais fortes, mais puros, nas famílias bruxas mais antigas. É como a nobreza para os não-mágicos. Bruxos que são filhos de pessoas comuns ou mestiços são considerados fracos e desprezíveis.

Obviamente, Hermione quis dar alguma neutralidade à voz ao dizer aquilo, mas não conseguiu esconder a sua reprovação. Harry também achou que não poderia concordar. Não tendo Lily como mãe e nem depois de ter passado os últimos dois dias ouvindo Sirius e Remus contando da bruxa formidável que ela era.

– Mestiços como eu?

– Como nós, Harry.

Ele assentiu, mostrando seu idêntico desprezo pela idéia.

– E aí? – falou para ela prosseguir.

– Parece que Voldemort queria que Artur Weasley se unisse a ele. Prometeu mundos e fundos para ele e a família. Imagine, só os rapazes seriam seis bruxos de sangue puro a seu serviço, mais Ginny, seriam sete.

– Sete?

– É – confirmou Hermione – Will, Charlie, Percy, os gêmeos Fred e George e Ronald. – Ela corou um pouco e prosseguiu tomando fôlego. – É um número considerável, não acha? Mas Artur recusou tudo. Você irá conhecê-lo, Harry, então irá compreender. Artur Weasley consideraria a maior de todas as indignidades usar magia para prejudicar pessoas não-mágicas. Acredita que isso seria trair todo o passado da sua família.

Mesmo sem querer, a imagem de Dudley transformado em porco – uma imagem que Harry acalentava com prazer há dias – veio em sua mente e ele se sentiu mal. Lembrou de ter pensado que gostaria que a mãe o tivesse deixado daquele jeito; que Dudley certamente valia mais como porco que como gente. Mas aí, no que ele e a mãe seriam diferentes de alguém ruim e prevalecido de sua força como era o Dudley? O desprezo por si o fez admirar instantaneamente Artur Weasley.

– O que Voldemort fez quando ele recusou?

– Ah, todo o tipo de perseguição – respondeu Hermione. – Os vizinhos passaram a reclamar deles. Diziam que enfeitiçavam o gado, punham fogo nas plantações, acusaram Molly de sugar o sangue de criancinhas para conseguir ter tantos filhos saudáveis. Os homens do rei começaram a caçá-los como bruxos perigosos. Tomaram a pequena terra que eles tinham. Os Weasley nunca foram especialmente ricos, sempre disseram que sua riqueza era de outro tipo e que tinha ficado no norte, de onde vieram. Assim, sem ter do que sobreviver, Artur teve de fugir com a família. Na época, todas as crianças eram menores. – Ela sorriu diante da expressão solidária de Harry. – Então, James os acolheu.

O garoto retribuiu o sorriso cheio de orgulho, mas logo se deu conta das implicações.

– Isso fez Voldemort se voltar contra o meu pai?

– Fez ele se voltar _ainda mais_ contra o seu pai, você quer dizer. É óbvio que ele já havia tentado fazer com que James se unisse a ele. James também é das famílias antigas. Mas é claro que James recusou veementemente. Manteve-se fiel a Dumbledore. Voldemort não poderia persegui-lo do mesmo jeito que aos Weasley, então esperou. Mas quando James acolheu Artur e a família, bem, eu acho que isso soou como uma declaração realmente pessoal de guerra. Voldemort jurou que se vingaria do seu pai. E ele fez isso.

– Como? – a respiração de Harry ficava cada vez mais rasa diante da narração.

– Aí está! Nada do que Ginny e eu tentamos para descobrir funcionou. Nem dos irmãos mais velhos dela (os que se lembram da época) conseguimos arrancar alguma coisa. Quando tentei perguntar ao James, ele ficou furioso. Me proibiu de voltar a tocar no assunto. Disse até que castigaria a mim e a Ginny se continuássemos nos metendo onde não éramos chamadas. – Harry ficou chocado com a reação do pai, ainda mais depois do carinho que vira ele demonstrar por Hermione. – Eu sei – ela concordou lendo sua expressão. – Ele nunca tinha falado comigo daquela maneira e nem eu jamais o tinha visto tão transtornado.

– Mas vocês não conseguiram descobrir mais nada? – ele perguntou frustrado e secretamente culpou-as por serem meninas e terem desistido fácil.

– Bem, conseguimos arrancar uma coisinha do Charlie. Ele costuma ser mais sensível aos apelos da Ginny. Tenho certeza de que se ele não tivesse medo que o Will brigasse com ele, teria contado bem mais.

– O que ele contou?

Hermione apertou as mãos sobre o colo e olhou por cima do ombro antes de baixar mais a voz e falar.

– Alguém morreu, Harry. Quando Voldemort se vingou, ele matou alguém importante e muito amado naquele castelo. Por isso James queria fazer guerra.

– E por que não aconteceu?

– Acho que Voldemort se satisfez em mostrar força e deixar James frustrado por não poder revidar – falou Hermione sombriamente. – Além disso, é difícil fazer guerra contra um fantasma.

– Eu sei... ninguém sabe quem ele é.

– Exato, e nem quem são os seus seguidores. Só existem suspeitas, mas nada que se possa comprovar. Foi por isso que Dumbledore conseguiu segurar o James, impedir que ele queimasse o país atrás de Voldemort. Pelo menos, foi o que Charlie nos contou.

Na ponta da mesa, James se inclinara para conversar com Sirius e Harry se perguntou se o pai lhe contaria o que tinha acontecido realmente, caso ele perguntasse. Porém, quando ele se voltou para saber a opinião de Hermione sobre isso, deu de cara com uma bandeja de frutas. A garota que a oferecia era um pouco mais nova que ele e lhe faltava um dente da parte de trás do sorriso, embora a ponta do novo já fosse visível.

– Quer uma maçã? Ou uma pêra?

– Não, obrigado.

– Se quiser...

– Obrigado.

O sorriso da menina perdeu um pouco o brilho e ela se afastou. Harry sabia que seu rosto devia estar púrpura, o olhar de Hermione lhe atestava justamente isso. O fato de as bochechas dela estarem tremendo também não o ajudou.

– Você falou que estava esperando para ir para casa no verão – disse Harry tentando esconder o embaraço. – Elas não vão também?

Hermione deu um suspiro.

– A maioria não tem para onde ir. Foram abandonadas pelas famílias por serem aberrações... bruxas, eu quero dizer.

– É assim que eles as... nos chamam?

– Alguns – disse Hermione com tristeza. – O problema não é como nos chamam, mas como reagem quando nos descobrem. – Os olhos dela vaguearam em direção as outras garotas. – Algumas delas têm marcas horríveis de castigos, os pais achavam que poderiam tirar a magia delas se obrigassem o demônio a abandonar os seus corpos machucando-o. – Harry ofegou indignado. – É claro que nossa magia nada tem a ver com demônios. Você já viu o bastante para saber disso, não? – ele assentiu rapidamente. – É, mas para eles, os comuns, não funciona assim. Madame Pomfrey conta de garotas que já chegaram aqui à beira da morte, e algumas que jamais voltaram a pensar normalmente, você compreende? E tem também as que as mestras tiveram de ir salvar, porque tem aldeias em que sempre que acontece algo de ruim e tem uma bruxa por perto...

– A culpa é da bruxa – completou Harry. Ele figurou os Dursley claramente em sua cabeça. Só haviam aceitado sua mãe de volta sob o juramento de jamais fazer magia e tudo o que acontecia de errado, se não era culpa de Lily, era dele.

– É. E é por isso que tanta gente se une a Voldemort. Quer atacar antes de ser atacado. Mas quem sofre mais não são as famílias bruxas. Estes em geral conseguem se esconder ou se proteger. Mas – seus olhos castanhos ficaram um pouco sombrios – os que nascem em famílias não-mágicas...

– Foi por isso que seus pais a entregaram para o seu irmão?

Hermione confirmou, forçando um pequeno sorriso. Harry mirou o grupo de garotas com uma maior simpatia agora. Uma nova onda de risinhos das meninas, o fez ficar sem graça novamente. Não estava acostumado a causar tanta comoção nas garotas. Mas deu-se conta de que o alvo não era exatamente ele, mas sua posição naquele novo mundo.

– E todo esse escândalo é porque o meu pai é um bruxo importante – concluiu pegando seu copo de cerveja.

– E porque ele é rico – completou Hermione. Harry tomou um gole, contrafeito. – E também porque a maioria dos casamentos são tratados na nossa idade.

Harry espirrou toda a cerveja para fora da boca enquanto Hermione gargalhava.

Partiram imediatamente após o almoço, o que impediu Harry de continuar a tirar informações de Hermione. Os cavaleiros pareciam ter muita pressa em ir embora e nem ao menos quiseram esperar o retorno das três mestras. Contudo, James deixou um pedido para que McGonagall, e também as outras se quisessem acompanhá-la, fosse visitar o castelo antes do outono.

A viagem tomou um ritmo nervoso e Harry chegou a estranhar. Até mesmo as lições pararam e mal havia espaço para conversas. Tanto os viajantes quanto suas montarias resfolegavam pelo esforço mútuo. Parecia existir uma enorme necessidade em se afastarem, o mais rápido possível, da escola. Quando Harry conseguiu perguntar ao pai, a resposta lhe pareceu pouco convincente.

– Quanto tempo você acha que aquele lugar cheio de mulheres irá guardar segredo sobre você? – Harry franziu a testa e o pai lhe sorriu. – Ok, eu não confiaria nem que fosse um bando de homens, talvez até menos. Mas não podemos achar que o medo que elas têm de McGonagall, Dumbledore ou possivelmente de mim irá mantê-las caladas. Prefiro ter você logo dentro das paredes de casa, Harry. Nossa outra opção seria obliviá-las em grupo, mas isto demandaria tempo demais e McGonagall me mataria... – James notou a incompreensão do filho. – Fazê-las esquecer que você esteve lá.

– Humm – resmungou o garoto, lembrando do adeus que tinha recebido. Sentira-se uma corsa no meio de cães caçadores.

James riu e despenteou o cabelo do filho. Logo, eles voltaram a correr como se a sombra os perseguisse. Acamparam já quase na encosta das primeiras colinas que apareciam indicando que estavam indo para o norte. Enquanto se alimentavam, James explicou a Harry que teriam de subir o terreno e mais adiante desceriam para o vale onde ficava Godric's Hallow.

Todos estavam muito cansados, mas ainda assim Harry notou que Sirius permanecia anormalmente quieto. Ele não tirava os olhos de Remus e Harry acompanhou a sua preocupação. A marcha forçada da tarde parecia ter drenado ainda mais as forças do capitão. A indisposição continuava tornando seu rosto cada vez mais pálido e as olheiras faziam enormes marcas roxas sob os olhos castanhos e cansados. Harry achara que ele parecia um pouco mais velho que seu pai e Sirius, embora tudo indicasse que eles tinham quase a mesma idade. Porém, agora, Remus parecia vários anos mais gasto que os outros dois.

A noite começou limpa e escura, as poucas estrelas pareciam tímidas enquanto esperavam a lua nascer. A luz bem amarela da fogueira impedia de ver muito além do pequeno círculo de céu que encimava a clareira onde eles acamparam. Little John apressou o jantar e tão logo eles acabaram, James sugeriu – praticamente ordenou – que eles se acomodassem para dormir. Harry cedeu o seu lugar junto à mãe para Hermione e se acomodou próximo a Little John. Contudo, antes que todos ficassem finalmente quietos, Sirius anunciou que Remus e ele iriam fazer feitiços de segurança a uma distância maior do acampamento. James concordou imediatamente e, embora Lily tentasse protestar, dizendo que Remus não estava em condições, os dois homens sumiram no meio das árvores antes mesmo que ela tivesse terminado de falar.

Harry deitou no chão, escorou a cabeça nos braços dobrados e ficou mirando o céu sobre ele. Seu pai havia dito que levariam mais dois dias até o castelo, talvez menos se apertassem ainda mais o passo dos cavalos. É claro que ninguém julgava que isto fosse possível. O cavalo de Little John era muito lento e, certamente, Lily e Hermione não agüentariam muito mais. Harry soltou um gemido enquanto realinhava o corpo sobre o chão duro. A quem ele queria enganar? Ele também não suportaria continuar naquele ritmo por muito tempo. Porém, a sua curiosidade em ver o castelo se tornava cada vez maior. Ficava imaginando como seria viver num lugar cheio de bruxos e nas coisas que veria e aprenderia lá.

Seus pensamentos flutuaram junto com os estalidos da fogueira e ele ficou observando a fumaça clara subir para o céu que lentamente clareava. Em algum lugar, além das árvores, a lua devia estar nascendo. O cansaço entorpecia a mente de Harry e a deixava lenta, mas ele ainda sentia como se lhe tivessem dado um enorme galpão atulhado de coisas para organizar e sabia que levaria muito tempo para fazer isso. Depois de toda a tarde pensando sobre o que Hermione lhe dissera, uma coisa tinha ficado martelando em sua cabeça. Talvez, ainda mais que o secreto motivo, que quase dera início a uma guerra declarada entre Voldemort e seu pai. Harry tinha conseguido entender agora, realmente, quem James era, mas ver a si mesmo como seu herdeiro era estranho e, de muitas formas, assustador. Ela não sabia se seria capaz de ocupar este lugar, ou, isso ele pensou como se baixasse a voz para si mesmo, se ele queria este lugar. Ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha certeza de que jamais teria qualquer escolha sobre isso.

A cabeça cheia de dúvidas não impediu o corpo de reclamar o sono necessário. Por isso, os passos nervosos vindos da mata, algum tempo depois, o fizeram despertar assustado, como se caísse de uma grande altura, e sentar muito ereto no chão com o coração em disparada. Lily e Hermione também estavam acordadas, mas ainda em suas camas no chão. Little John desembainhara seu facão e tinha na outra mão uma lança curta apontada para as árvores. James, que Harry percebeu imediatamente que sequer havia deitado estava em posição de ataque – uma mão segurando a varinha e a sua espada – bem em frente do lugar onde Hermione e Lily estavam. Harry voltou a respirar quando percebeu que era Sirius. A expressão do padrinho, porém, não inspirava nenhuma tranqüilidade.

– Ele se soltou! – anunciou sem fôlego. Os cabelos longos estavam colados ao rosto junto com suor e terra. Harry notou um pequeno filete de sangue, no alto da testa.

Os maxilares de James se prenderam por um instante, mas ele não titubeou.

– Hermione, Lily! Ajudem Little John a cercar o acampamento com fogo. É mais rápido e seguro com magia. Ensinem ao Harry como fazer. John alveje qualquer coisa que se aproximar daqui. Vamos! – a voz grave incitou Sirius e, antes que Harry pudesse piscar, os dois tinham sumido na mata.

Lily fez menção de segui-los, as perguntas brotando de sua boca, mas Little John a segurou.

– Não há tempo para explicar, Lady Lily. Estamos em perigo. Vamos fazer o que Sir James mandou. – Ela resistiu. – Por favor?

Algo em sua voz demoveu Lily de continuar a protestar e ela se pôs a fazer um buraco no chão em torno do acampamento, enquanto John espreitava a mata com olhos de caçador.

– Aqui Harry – Hermione pegou da sua mão e o conduziu até onde Lily estava, ele nem tinha notado que estava em pé a essa altura. A garota lhe chamou novamente a atenção e lhe ensinou a fórmula mágica, apontando a varinha para o buraco que Lily estava cavando. Na terceira tentativa, Harry conseguiu acertar o feitiço. O buraco impediria de o fogo se espalhar pela mata e acabar se tornando, ao invés de sua proteção, seu algoz. O fogo proveniente das varinhas mágicas, não necessitava de madeira ou palha para queimar.

– Chamas azuis não! – gritou Little John para Hermione. – As amarelas. Ele teme as amarelas!

Imediatamente, Hermione trocou a cor das chamas. Lily já se juntara a eles na feitura do fogo e trocou um olhar rápido com o filho. Obviamente os dois se perguntavam quem era ele. Em instantes um círculo de fogo cercava aos quatro protetoramente.

Um uivo sobrenatural rompeu a noite. Muito mais alto que os estalidos do fogo, se sobrepondo à agitação dentro da mente de Harry e mais assustador que qualquer som que ele já tivesse ouvido. Era um misto de dor, raiva e selvageria primitiva. A reação dos outros não foi diferente da dele, mas ninguém falou, logo outros uivos se uniram àquele. Uma alcatéia inteira, talvez mais. E, como que para dar a tudo um tom fantasmagórico, a lua branca se ergueu sobre as árvores, cobrindo tudo de luz prateada. Os cavalos, presos fora do circulo de fogo, começaram a coicear e relinchar furiosamente, forçando as amarras para fugir.

– Bestas do inferno! – vociferou Little John. – Ele atraiu uma alcatéia de lobos!

– Ele quem? – Hermione estava histérica, mas John não respondeu. Ele cravou seu facão e a pequena lança no chão e correu para o arco, armando-o na direção da floresta.

– Harry – Lily pôs a mão em seu ombro – aponte a varinha numa estocada e diga _Estupefaça!_ Repete comigo.

Sem contestar e atento ao nervosismo da voz da mãe, ele repetiu e treinou o movimento. Em seguida, dando as costas uns para os outros, os quatro tomaram posição em cada canto da clareira. O coração de Harry ribombava contra as costelas. Além daquela fogueira, seu pai, seu recém encontrado pai, seu padrinho e Remus estavam correndo ainda mais perigo. Uma vontade louca de pular as chamas e ir procurá-los o assaltava a cada instante em que ele sentia a tensão crescer. Os uivos continuavam e pareciam cada vez mais próximos e excitados. Algo estava errado nisso. Era raro que matilhas de lobos atacassem em pleno verão. A época oferecia comida farta, os lobos eram, em geral, bem mais perigosos no alto inverno.

Os estalidos do fogo encobriram os barulhos baixos das patas dos animais pela mata, Harry só se deu conta de que a proximidade dos lobos era maior do que ele julgara, quando inúmeros olhos brilharam em torno deles. Os rosnados dos lobos não eram nada confortadores. Eles farejavam as presas e arreganhavam os dentes com o apetite de predadores satisfeitos por uma caça tão fácil.

– Fiquem calmos – berrou Little John – eles não ultrapassarão as chamas.

Contudo, nem todos estavam protegidos pelas chamas. Os cavalos já se encontravam em pânico, forçando as cordas em busca de libertação. Um lobo mais ousado se aproximou perigosamente da montaria de Hermione e Little John o acertou com uma flechada. Foi o inferno!

Os animais, ao invés de se assustarem, pareceram ficar mais furiosos e chegaram a se aproximar da fogueira como se pouco temessem dela.

– _O que há com esses bichos_? – gritou Harry. _– Estão loucos_!

– _Antes fosse_! – respondeu Little John acertando outra flechada e um ganido alto cortou o ar, sendo logo substituído por rosnados furiosos.

Sem esperar mais, Lily e Hermione começaram a lançar feitiços contra os lobos e Harry as imitou. Demorou um pouco para que sua pontaria fizesse algum estrago, mas quando ele acertou o primeiro, um lugar da sua mente bendisse Dumbledore pelas lentes que agora acertavam sua mira. A alcatéia, contudo, não dava mostras de desistir de suas presas.

Num arroubo, um lobo jovem pulou furiosamente e se jogou sobre o dorso do cavalo de Lily. O animal empinou assustado, pateou e coiceou tentando se livrar dos dentes afiados na parte de cima do seu pescoço, mas apenas conseguiu atingir o cavalo irritadiço de Sirius. O sangue do animal de Lily excitou as feras ainda mais e eles agora se aproximavam para cercar os cavalos.

Little John deu um urro furioso, largou o arco e pegando, quase simultaneamente, seu facão e um dos galhos em chamas da fogueira central, ele saltou o circulo de fogo mágico se postou entre os cavalos e os lobos. Seu facão atingiu a fera que corcoveava sobre o cavalo da mãe de Harry e o animal caiu com o pescoço aberto. A raiva da alcatéia se voltou para um único alvo. Harry mal tinha consciência dos gritos dados por ele, sua mãe e Hermione e nem mesmo conseguiria identificar o que suas vozes aterradas diziam.

O tamanho impressionante de Little John não intimidara os lobos. Eles continuaram se aproximando, rosnado e provocando, esperando uma brecha na postura do caçador para saltar. Ele sacudia o galho chamejante na sua frente, mas isso meramente mantinha os animais à distância do seu braço. Os três bruxos, do interior do círculo tentavam acertar o máximo de feitiços que podiam, mas aos animais pareciam estar a serviço do próprio diabo. Quando caía um, outro tomava o seu lugar. Harry achou que havia mais de uma alcatéia ali. Um lobo cinzento provocou o braço armado de fogo de John e o fez abrir a sua esquerda. Foi um mínimo instante de distração, em que lobo e homem se encararam olhos nos olhos, mas o contato quebrou quando um imenso lobo negro saltou sobre John.

– NÃÃOOO!! – berrou Lily. Hermione deu um grito agudo.

Harry correu até a beira do fogo e mirou a varinha contra o lobo, mas antes que ele pronunciasse o feitiço Lily havia pulado para fora do círculo e estava açoitando o lobo atacante com línguas de fogo que saíam da sua varinha. O animal ganiu, mas ainda parecia possuído e continuou sobre o Little John. O homem estava ferido na garganta, mas o lobo não continuara a machucá-lo por causa da intrusão de Lily. O cheiro de pêlo queimado se elevou no ar e os outros animais pareceram ainda mais furiosos. Hermione acertou um lobo que parecia pretender atacar Lily pelas costas.

Eram animais demais. Eles não dariam conta, mesmo com os feitiços, e, certamente, não com um deles sangrando enquanto os outros mal conseguiam defender-se. O cavalo de Lily parecia muito mal e os outros continuavam cada vez mais agitados. A mente de Harry trabalhou rápido. Nunca caçara, mas sabia algumas coisas básicas sobre lobos, a maioria das pessoas sabia. Era preciso encontrar o líder da alcatéia, onde ele fosse os outros iriam atrás, se ele se ferisse, os outros recuariam até ter um novo líder. Não importava se fosse o macho ou a fêmea, o importante era encontrar o chefe. O garoto segurou os feitiços e buscou rápido, precisava tirar os animais dali, era a única chance de salvar John, sua mãe e Hermione.

Um lobo negro diretamente a sua direita lhe chamou a atenção. Não era o tamanho, mas os olhos, o rosnado baixo. Harry resolveu arriscar suas chances. Um grito agudo de Hermione o acompanhou quando ele saltou sobre o círculo de fogo. Lily também berrou, mas foi incapaz de segurá-lo. Com um impulso, Harry se alçou no dorso nervoso do cavalo de seu pai e com um feitiço cortou a corda que o segurava. Ele se segurou quando o animal empinou indócil e com algum esforço não só permaneceu montado como impeliu o garanhão em direção ao lobo que tinha marcado. Apenas vendo a possibilidade de fugir o animal aceitou seu comando. Harry ergueu a varinha e como se manuseasse uma faca fez o mesmo feitiço de corte que usara na corda na direção do lobo negro. O sangue brotou sobre a perna do animal, que soltou um ganido de dor. Com o cavalo vindo em sua direção, a fera resolveu correr e Harry a seguiu, rezando intimamente para que os outros o acompanhassem.

Não demorou a sentir os rosnados dos outros lobos rilhando as patas de sua montaria. Ele continuou a acertar feitiços, e logo os sons que traziam os gritos de sua mãe e Hermione cessaram. Porém, não houve silêncio. Pelo contrário, o que se ergueu sobre a noite fez seu sangue gelar nas veias. Não era um uivo, mas um urro meio humano, meio animal, uma espécie de terror agoniado deslizava dele fazendo quase impossível imaginar a garganta que era capaz de emiti-lo.

– Pai... – ofegou Harry.

Com a mente turvada pelo pânico de perder James, Harry virou o cavalo na direção do urro. Sabia que fosse qual fosse a sua origem, lá encontraria o pai. Mal sentiu os galhos das árvores lhe rasgando os braços e o rosto. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em chegar até James.

Os lobos ainda estavam em seu encalço, mas começaram a diminuir a corrida. Foi então que Harry se viu diante de um pequeno riacho de pedras. O cavalo escorregou um pouco, diminuindo também o ritmo da corrida por causa das pedras arredondadas. Contudo, ele continuava cercado, com certeza havia mais de uma alcatéia por ali e era tão anormal quanto tudo o que estava acontecendo ver tantos lobos juntos. Os animais não pareceram tão dispostos com a água em suas patas, mas continuavam acompanhando-o perigosamente de perto. Harry imaginou que se o terreno das margens do riachinho se erguesse acima dele, um dos lobos poderia saltar nele. Aumentou o cuidado, mas continuou impelindo o cavalo, ele não podia demonstrar que tinha desistido e ainda buscava o lugar em que julgava que encontraria o pai.

A lua prateava tudo a sua volta, mas a claridade não lhe parecia tranqüilizadora. Ela aumentava a quantidade de sombras e a todo o momento, Harry imaginava ver mais olhos cruéis aparecendo por entre as árvores. Um novo uivo aterrador rasgou a noite e os lobos responderam com satisfação. Neste instante, sem comando, o cavalo de Harry parou. Ele empinou as patas da frente enquanto o garoto, surpreso, pressionava as pernas contra ele para não ser arrebatado ao chão. O animal encostou as patas dianteiras no solo fazendo a água saltar e voltou a empinar cheio de pavor. Harry não precisou mais que um segundo ao olhar para frente para saber o porquê daquela comoção.

No alto de uma pedra, adiante dele, se erguendo sobe o riacho, espreitava a silhueta de um animal peludo, muito maior que qualquer um dos lobos que o perseguiam. Os olhos vermelhos pareciam saltar de seu corpo escuro e baço. A lua sobre ele fazia brilhar os dentes arreganhados e logo ele uivou novamente. Os lobos responderam e pararam de perseguir Harry. Ainda tentando controlar o cavalo, ele sentiu uma garra em seu estômago lhe informando que era presa de um outro tipo de animal agora. O horror era que os lobos apenas o matariam, mas o animal a sua frente, farejando seu sangue, seu cheiro, faria mais que isso.

Não houve tempo para pensar no seu fim. Dois lobos cinzentos saltaram sobre o seu cavalo e a luta o jogou definitivamente no chão. As suas costas se chocaram contra o chão e todo o ar que ele tinha saiu dali num bufo. O garanhão foi impelido a se afastar do cavaleiro, mas os lobos não se aproximaram de Harry. O animal adiante o tinha reservado para si. Tonto e lutando contra a dor que queria tomar a sua consciência, Harry viu a besta saltar da pedra com ferocidade e avançar em direção ao garoto sem correr. Os olhos vermelhos luzindo, antecipando. Harry mal conseguiu erguer a varinha, ela tremia em sua mão e mesmo que ele conseguisse achar voz para pronunciar qualquer dos feitiços que sabia, era como se estivesse em branco. Nada lhe vinha mente. Apenas a certeza de que logo estaria morto, ou pior. Sentia uma sensação amarga subindo de seu estômago, e era incapaz de puxar ar suficiente para seu peito. Sob as costelas ele sentia chamas minando seus resquícios de vontade de continuar vivo.

Algo grande e escuro, porém, saltou sobre o lobisomem. Harry não conseguiu saber se era outro lobo, mas os dois logo entraram numa luta furiosa. Quando ele tentou se mexer, viu-se acossado e preso entre quatro patas. Por um instante, Harry achou que o garanhão tinha voltado, mas era outro o animal que o mantinha sob a proteção de quatro pernas poderosas. O garoto olhou para cima e seu fôlego sumiu ao ver-se sob a defesa de imenso cervo castanho. Os olhos do animal pareciam mandá-lo ficar quieto enquanto, adiante, o lobisomem e seu oponente lutavam ruidosamente. Apavorado, Harry tentou recuar, saindo de sob o bicho, mas o cervo pateou e continuou a mantê-lo sob suas quatro patas.

A cena demorou ainda e Harry não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, assistindo a luta e tentando, com todas as forças, manter-se lúcido. Finalmente, o lobisomem pareceu ferir-se e recuou. Seu oponente seguiu em seu encalço. O cervo, porém não se mexeu. Ele lançou um olhar a Harry e depois de um longo instante ergueu as orelhas como se ouvisse alguma coisa. Com um aceno para algo que Harry não viu, ele saiu de cima do garoto e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que o lobisomem e o outro tinham desaparecido. Houve um instante em que o garoto se sentiu seguro, mas isso foi antes de sua visão ser coberta por uma sombra imensa, de aspecto selvagem, mas muito mais larga que a do lobisomem. Talvez outro. Harry não soube. Tudo escureceu ali.

Foi um raio fino de sol a primeira coisa que Harry teve a consciência de ver na manhã seguinte. Sua visão ficou turva pela luz e depois de algum tempo, ele sentiu falta das lentes no seu rosto.

– Ele acordou – disse a voz de sua mãe entre aflita e aliviada.

Várias vozes agradeceram a Deus e à Virgem. No instante seguinte, ele viu os rostos preocupados de James e Lily sobre ele.

– Estou bem – falou com a voz rouca.

– Agora está – disse James com alguma severidade. – Você machucou as costas de um jeito bem feio. Fique feliz por sua mãe ser tão boa em feitiços de cura.

Harry achou melhor ignorar que o pai parecia bravo com ele.

– Little John? – perguntou.

– Eu estou bem – trovejou o homem um pouco adiante. – Foi muito corajoso, Mestre Harry.

Ele achou estranho ser chamado assim. Mas não teve tempo de saber se gostava. James não parecia calmo o suficiente para elogios ao que Harry tinha feito.

– Não o estimule, John!

– Ótimo – gemeu Harry tentando levantar, as mãos da mãe e do pai o auxiliaram. – Agora são dois me tratando como um bebê.

– Como um bebê? – retorquiu James e só então Harry viu o rosto do pai e o quanto ele estava transtornado. – Você tem idéia dos riscos que correu? Tem idéia do que poderia ter acontecido?!

Harry achou que Lily repreenderia o pai por falar com ele daquela maneira, mas ela parecia apoiá-lo integralmente.

– Espero que saiba ao menos o que fez conosco? Você quase _nos_ matou de aflição! – esganiçou ela.

– Peguem leve com o garoto – disse Sirius. Estava sentado do outro lado da clareira, ao lado de um monte coberto por capas. Harry reconheceu, com alguma dificuldade, os olhos exaustos de Remus ali. Os dois pareciam terrivelmente machucados. Mas Sirius tinha força para estar sentado e tomava algo fumegante em uma caneca. Hermione estava ajoelhada ao lado de Remus e cuidava zelosamente de um feio ferimento em sua têmpora. – Ele foi formidável ontem à noite.

– Ele quase morreu! – rugiu James.

As mãos de Lily ainda estavam trêmulas enquanto o seguravam e havia mais dor que fúria nas palavras do pai. Harry se sentiu culpado por deixá-los daquele jeito, apesar de, no fundo, não imaginar como poderia ter agido de outra maneira. Ele ia pedir desculpas, mas um som de galhos quebrando o sobressaltou. Seu movimento, no entanto, não foi acompanhado pelos outros. Logo, um homem realmente imenso adentrou na clareira e Harry precisou erguer o pescoço para chegar até o rosto de aparência selvagem coberto por uma barba desgrenhada e longos cabelos emaranhados. Ele achara, até aquele momento, que Little John era altíssimo, mas aquele homem não era apenas alto. De fato, quase duas cabeças mais alto que Little John. Era largo também. Suas mãos pareciam dois escudos pequenos e os pés imensos sustentavam pernas da grossura de um carvalho jovem. Dois olhos negros como besouros o miraram, porém, com grande simpatia.

– Eu mal acredito que estou olhando para você! – falou com surpreendente doçura e uma óbvia felicidade. – Claro que ontem a noite não conta – ele riu. – Você desmaiou assim que cheguei até você.

– Foi você! – reconheceu Harry. Era a sombra que o havia encontrado sob as patas do cervo. Harry tinha a estranha sensação de que o cervo só o deixara porque confiara a sua segurança ao gigante.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão enorme.

– Sou Rubeo Hagrid! Trabalho para o seu pai e para Dumbledore – afirmou satisfeito.

Harry estendeu a mão, mas não conseguiu apertar de volta, apenas gemeu baixinho quando os dedos foram rapidamente esmagados.

– É um prazer.

– Oh, isto deve ser seu – o gigante lhe estendeu seu par de lentes. – Reconheço o trabalho de Dumbledore aqui. Homem excelente Dumbledore, não é?

Harry pegou os óculos, agradecido e assentiu. Sua estranheza pelo tamanho do gigante evaporando.

– Eu não disse que o John era um tampinha – caçoou Sirius. Isso fez Rubeo rir e abraçar Little John pela cabeça , colocando-a sob o braço sem qualquer esforço. Harry viu na fala do padrinho uma forma de afastar as repreensões de James e Lily de cima dele. Grato, ele sorriu para o padrinho e os dois homenzarrões.

– Uau! Você é o irmão do Little Jonh?

– É o que diz o nosso pai – falou o maior deles.

John se livrou do abraço de urso do irmão, com uma cara contrariada. Harry viu nos seus olhos azuis a sombra de um garotinho que não gostava de parecer fraco perto do irmão imenso.

– Mães diferentes – ele resmungou. – Papai gostava das grandonas.

– Eu não o culpo – disse o irmão maior, dando de ombros. – Mulher tem que ter espaço.

– Hagrid!

– Desculpe Hermione.

Harry teve de rir. O que se podia ver do rosto do gigante ficou muito corado, e ele pareceu realmente embaraçado pela presença de Hermione e Lily.

A conversa, felizmente, desviou um pouco as atenções de James e Lily. Os dois, entretanto, continuavam ao lado do garoto, segurando-o levemanete, como se temessem que algo acontecesse ali. Hagrid engoliu o embaraço e se voltou para James.

– Eu dei um jeito de afastar duas das alcatéias. Mas teremos de seguir viagem o quanto antes.

James concordou.

– Partiremos assim que Harry e Remus se sintam bem. Tomaremos precauções maiores esta noite. – Hagrid assentiu.

– Eu estou bem – disse Harry, mesmo sabendo que cavalgar seria horrivelmente doloroso, ele também não queria anoitecer perto dali.

– Certo – falou James, finalmente se erguendo do seu lado. Ele fez um sinal para Sirius que o seguiu imediatamente. Mas não foi apenas ele. Lily não pareceu disposta a ver os dois tramando o que fariam a seguir sem ela. Ela os seguiu alguns passos além da clareira.

Harry se irritou. Ele não iria ser tratado como criança depois do que tinha passado, sabia que havia algo naquela noite que era mais que sobrenatural. Algo que o seu pai e Sirius sabiam e, se Lily ia ouvir, ele também ia. Tirou a capa que estava sobre seus ombros e os acompanhou. Hermione veio no seu encalço. John e Hagrid permaneceram com Remus e Harry apenas os viu trocar um olhar apreensivo.

Num espaço entre três árvores altas os dois homens pararam. James os olhou, irritado, enquanto Sirius apenas rolou os olhos e se encostou a um dos troncos. Ele parecia achar aquilo inevitável.

– Se eu quisesse uma assembléia, não teria vindo para cá – reclamou James.

– Eu só vou sair daqui no momento em que souber o que aconteceu ontem à noite – teimou Lily, cruzando os braços.

Harry teve a breve impressão de que aquela conversa já tinha começado antes de ele acordar.

– Não vai adiantar deixá-los no escuro, James. – Sirius estava sério. – Talvez, Harry não tivesse se arriscado tanto ontem se soubesse do que se tratava.

– É o Remus, não é? – a voz temerosa de Hermione cortou a resposta do irmão. – Por que não me disseram? Eu podia ter tentado ajudar.

– Toda a ajuda que é possível ele tem – vociferou James. Ele continuava realmente alterado, como se o medo da noite anterior lhe tivesse roubado cada mínimo pedaço de paciência.

– Mas eu podia...

– Não, Hermione! Não podia!

– Não grite com a menina! Ela só quer ajudar! – Lily se pôs em defesa da garota.

– Remus está além da capacidade dela ajudar, Lily!

– Pelo amor de Deus, homem! Me diga o que aconteceu! – berrou ela. James deu-lhe as costas e Sirius suspirou. – Harry quase morreu! Little John, eu! Ficamos à mercê de lobos enlouquecidos e eu sei que alcatéias só se comportam assim quando há um lobisomem por perto. Ele as chama, as comanda, as excita. Olhe para mim James! – ela o agarrou pelo braço e o fez se voltar. – É isso? Remus é um lobisomem?

Harry estava preso no chão. Aterrado demais para se mover, mas lúcido o suficiente para ver o sim nos olhos do pai. Hermione pegara na sua mão e chorava baixinho com o rosto nas costas do seu ombro.

– O que mais poderia ser? – perguntou James.

Lily desabou.

– Meu Deus! Como? Quando? Autunm sabe?

Pela primeira vez, Harry desconheceu completamente a expressão do pai. Havia um ódio sem tamanho em cada traço seu. Ele lhe pareceu velho e maligno ao encarar Lily. Sirius retesou o corpo, alertado pela explosão. Mas ela não veio daquela vez.

– Felizmente, Autunm nunca soube.

– Mas como...? – Lily congelou no mesmo lugar.

– Como você acha, Lily?

– James, por favor – reagiu Sirius.

– Ela quer saber o que houve, Sirius. Eu vou contar para ela. – James deu um passo na direção de Lily e Harry também se aproximou. Estava com medo do jeito dele. – Foi mais um menos um ano depois de você partir. Parece que o bruxo de quem você me acusou de ser cúmplice, resolveu que ou eu era um cúmplice muito ruim ou um inimigo muito incômodo. Ele quis se vingar quando eu ajudei uma família a quem ele perseguia. Mandou um lobisomem rondar as minhas terras. Não importava exatamente quem ele pegasse. Acho que ordem era apenas: pegue alguém que o faça lamentar muito.

Harry percebeu que as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos olhos da mãe sem que ela se mexesse. Parecia uma estátua que chorava. Mas James não se comoveu.

– O _animal _transformou meu amigo nisto! Transformou-o em dor e sofrimento para todo o sempre! Eu nunca soube o que foi pior. Se foi encontrar os corpos dele e de Autunm depois do ataque. Se perceber o que tinham feito ao meu amigo. Ou se foi, quando ele acordou tão ferido e fraco, narrar para ele o que o... – a voz dele falhou – o que o monstro que o atacou, fez com a sua jovem e bela esposa, ou se foi escutá-lo, dia após dias, durante meses, implorar que para que eu e Sirius o matássemos.

O choro de Hermione era convulsivo agora e Harry instintivamente passou o braço sobre os ombros dela. Lily levou as mãos à boca controlando o próprio horror, mas seus ombros sacudiam sem controle. Sirius era o único que aparentava alguma calma, ele segurou o braço de James, que mantinha os olhos fixos no desespero de Lily.

– Pare James! – ele o sacudiu. – Por que fez isso? Nada seria diferente se ela estivesse aqui.

O pai de Harry se livrou da mão do amigo e voltou a ficar bem perto da esposa. Sua voz foi baixa e cruel.

– Eu gostaria de saber que espécie de monstro você acha que eu sou, a ponto de entregar meu filho para a morte, ou permitir que alguém fizesse isso com um homem que é um irmão para mim.

Aquilo era agora muito maior do Harry se sentia capaz de interferir. Ele sabia que sua mãe havia fugido pela sua segurança, mas também por uma enorme mágoa. Ele também tinha certeza de que o pai era inocente, mas jamais foi capaz de mensurar a dor dele. Lily cobriu o rosto com as mãos e se entregou ao desespero. A noite que haviam passado caiu inteira sobre ela, o medo, a tensão, e agora uma tristeza que não tinha fim. Harry achou que ela desabaria no chão, mas antes que isso acontecesse, James fechou os olhos por um instante, depois, com uma expressão que seu filho não conseguiu ler, ele a tomou nos braços. Lily lutou por um momento contra o conforto que ele oferecia, mas depois se entregou chorando copiosamente.

Sirius se afastou dos dois e caminhou até Harry e Hermione. Passou os braços sobre os seus ombros.

– Vamos. É melhor deixá-los sozinhos.

Os três voltaram caminhando lentamente em direção à clareira.

X – – – X – – –X

_N/A: Estou escrevendo a nota, e nem sei se minha Anam terminou o capítulo... Porém, preciso falar! JÁ! - Eu SOU uma leitora assídua. E grandes aventuras épicas são minhas preferidas, a ponto de minha mão me chamar de "tracinha de livros", porque costumo __**jantá-los**__ em algumas horas. E poucas vezes apreciei um capítulo a ponto de catatonizar como aconteceu agora, aqui. No espaço desta leitura, ri, me surpreendi, me enterneci (O Hagrid! Yes!), fiquei louca da vida de brava e desci ao caos do temor, com direito à tensão absoluta em mãos, ombros, mente... – Que aventura, Anam! Que passagem lupina fantástica! Que genialidade em cada ataque, em cada defesa, em cada detalhe! Bem queria eu ser uma crítica escolada, para saber te fazer o elogio que bem merece! – Tenha certeza da minha admiração! De meu aplauso a teu talento! De minha leal leitura, todas as horas! - D Parabéns pela obra de arte! Palmas e assobios ensurdecedores! Beijo enorme nesse coração talentoso! Até o próximo!(Não demora, né?...) ;D_

**N/A:** Não demorou nada, não é? Uma semana certinho. Infelizmente, terei de ser rápida nesta N/A. Na verdade, eu não tenho muito que comentar. Apenas que escrever este capítulo mexeu mais comigo do que eu previa.

Fica meu convite para que visitem os belíssimos desenhos que a Sô tem feito para a fic e que tenho colocado nos meus álbuns no Orkut e no Multiply. Vocês com certeza vão gostar tanto deles quanto eu. Tb colocarei algumas fanarts que, durante o ano que planejei a fic me ajudaram a me inspirar. Espero que gostem.

**Rochelle **– Querida, sua pergunta é terrível! É daquelas que independente da minha resposta, eu estarei entregando algo muito importante no andamento da fic. Posso apenas dizer o que tenho dito: confie em mim, ok? Bjs!

**Assuero Racsama** – Muito obrigada, mesmo!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, comente sempre que achar algo que o interesse. Bjs

**Osmar** – Eu sei... acredite, fico ansiosa também para escrever. Mas uma semana é o mínimo. Que bom que está gostando. Continuarei me esforçando nessa história. Bjs

**Mel.Bel.louca** – Quem agradece sou eu. Pelo voto de confiança, rsrs. Tb sou preconceituosa com histórias muito diferentes. Obrigada por ler. Bjs

**Aeris Lux** – Aqui está, espero que continue gostando.

**Livinha** – Saudade enorme de vc, mana! Sim, sim (não vou dizer sim para o que rsrs). Te adoro.

Beijos gente e até o próximo

Sally


	9. Mau Agouro

Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

**Mau Agouro**

– _James! – a garota repetiu o nome já com pouca paciência. – Droga! Se não pretendia aparecer, por que me chamou?_

_Lily jogou os braços para cima, numa atitude típica e se virou para ir embora. Mal tinha dado um passo e James saltou de cima da árvore onde havia se escondido, aterrissando leve, bem na sua frente._

– _AI! – ela pulou levando as mãos ao coração. – Muito engraçado, James Potter! – berrou furiosa. – Qual era o seu plano? Me matar de susto?_

_Para aumentar a indignação da garota, ele sorria._

– _Na verdade, eu queria ver se você ficaria muito chateada caso eu não aparecesse._

– _Grrr... eu mereço! Uma lógica de conquista dessas somente poderia sair de uma mente deturpada como a sua._

_Sem vontade de lhe dar qualquer conversa, Lily juntou o vestido e desviou do rapaz, pronta para ir embora. James a ouviu resmungar baixinho, se maldizendo por ter atendido ao chamado dele. Seu sorriso ficou maior, mas ele não a segurou. Deixou-a se afastar uns três passos antes de falar._

– _Nem ao menos vai querer saber por que a chamei?_

_Os olhos verdes da menina faiscaram ao se virar para ele._

– _Como se eu não conhecesse os seus motivos. Poupe-me!_

_James não se abalou com o ar desdenhoso dela. De fato, uma louca vontade de rir o fez desviar os olhos do rosto da garota e parecer subitamente interessado em um detalhe de sua sobre-túnica._

– _Se sabe os meus motivos e não gosta, por que veio?_

_As narinas dela inflaram de indignação e suas faces tomaram rapidamente a cor dos cabelos muito vermelhos. James ergueu os olhos e contou divertidamente a quantidade de desculpas que passaram pelo rosto lívido, antes que ela conseguisse dizer._

– _Eu quis te dar uma chance!_

– _De conquistá-la? – perguntou esperançoso._

– _Claro que não! – Lily retorquiu cheia de dignidade. – Queria te dar era uma chance de dizer que iria parar de me perseguir. Afinal, não custa esperar o dia em que o cavaleiro que seu pai quer que você seja, aflore, não é mesmo?_

_Ela arrematou cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, muito senhora de si. James, porém, notou que Lily não voltara a ameaçar ir embora e isso era sempre um bom sinal. De fato, precisou controlar sua vontade de dizer que já teria desistido há muito tempo, se ela realmente o desestimulasse. Mas Lily jamais fizera isso, não "de verdade". Ela continuava a vir sempre que ele a chamava, e ficava horas discutindo com ele quando ele a procurava. E, naquele momento, continuava ali, parada na sua frente, mesmo se arriscando._

– _Bem, eu acho que vou frustrá-la, mas não a chamei aqui para lhe declarar meu amor. Não agora._

_Lily o mediu com ceticismo._

– _É? Então chamou para o quê?_

– _Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa – falou lhe estendendo a mão. Ela manteve a postura desconfiada. – Venha! – pediu com delicadeza. – Você vai gostar, eu garanto._

_Com um suspiro resignado, Lily aceitou sua mão e deixou que um James muito feliz a conduzisse pelo bosque. A primavera brotava em cada pequeno espaço de chão. Flores de melissa branqueavam o caminho como um luxuoso tapete branco. O ar recendia de partículas amarelas e fiapinhos brancos que se desprendiam das flores e buscavam outras para se alojar. Depois de meses de frio congelante, quando tudo parecia morto, a floresta era uma luxuriante declaração de vida a qualquer lance de olhos, em cada fôlego de ar, na textura morna do vento, no tato das suas mãos unidas._

_Seguiram pelo caminho apontado por James, ambos muito conscientes daquele contato, que, pelos mesmos motivos, ia lhes minando a respiração. A de James em completa alegria, a de Lily, num quase pânico, quando seu coração afirmava coisas que sua mente negava furiosamente. _

– _Falta muito?Eu não posso me demorar, James._

– _Não falta muito mais. Mas não faça barulho. Nós não queremos que eles se assustem._

– _Eles? – a curiosidade dela aumentou extraordinariamente. _

– _Psiu..._

_James levou o dedo aos próprios lábios e a olhou nos olhos num pedido de cautela. O terreno ficou mais cheio de galhos e pequenos arbustos. Lily precisou segurar o vestido um pouco mais alto, mas não reclamou e continuou a acompanhá-lo. Finalmente, James soltou a mão da menina e a ouviu respirar mais fundo enquanto lhe fazia um gesto para que se aproximasse com ele de uma sebe baixa, entremeada com um vistoso pé de mirtilos silvestres. Ele se ajoelhou e Lily, ao seu lado, o imitou. A menina mal conseguiu conter um pequeno gritinho de encantamento._

_Diante deles uma bela corsa parda, muito orgulhosa e desconfiada, analisava se os dois estranhos eram ou não uma ameaça aos dois filhotes entre suas pernas. _

– _Descobri-os esta manhã – sussurrou James. Parecia deleitado com o prazer nos olhos de Lily._

– _E dois! São tão raros – ela exclamou baixinho. – Oh, como são lindos!_

_James concordou, mas já tinha olhado os filhotes por tempo o bastante e nunca parecia ter visto Lily por todo tempo que ele queria, então ficou observando-a exclamar e se encantar com o pequeno milagre. Ficaram ali tempo o suficiente para que a jovem mãe desistisse deles como ameaça e recostasse a cabeça no chão. Quando ela fechou os olhos, Lily pareceu lembrar-se de sua urgência em partir e chamou James. Eles se afastaram do ninho, caminhando lado a lado. Ambos sorriam, mas só Lily achava que era por causa dos filhotes. Quando estavam distantes, quase no lugar em que haviam se encontrado, ela se voltou para ele._

– _Obrigada, James. Eu realmente adorei vê-los. Desculpe ter sido grosseira com você._

_James deu de ombros, um pouco sem jeito. Apenas tinha querido dividir aquilo com ela, não achava que ela precisasse lhe pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa. Contudo, não queria que ela fosse ainda, por isso perguntou:_

– _Eu realmente a importuno tanto assim?_

_A resposta devia ser clara pelo tanto que Lily reclamava dele, mas a garota pareceu surpresa o suficiente com a pergunta para que não conseguisse responder de imediato. Tartamudeou por alguns instantes, enquanto olhava por sobre o ombro examinando o caminho que deveria seguir para partir._

– _Deixe para lá, James. Estou atrasada, depois conversamos – e sem mais ela se virou para ir embora, mas James a prendeu pelo pulso._

– _Mesmo?Conversaremos depois?_

_Mesmo sem planejar, Lily sorriu._

– _E eu consigo evitá-lo?_

_Uma luz de beatitude incendiou os olhos do rapaz e ele tomou a mão dela para beijá-la, mas parou no meio do movimento. Lily soube imediatamente porque e tentou arrancar a mão da dele, mas o esforço foi inútil. A expressão feliz de James tinha escurecido._

– _O que foi isso?_

– _Nada – ela respondeu rápido. – Eu me queimei cozinhando._

_A mentira não fez James soltar a sua mão, nem tirou a fúria do rosto dele._

– _Foi ela, não foi?_

– _James... deixe para lá._

– _Não! Você não é uma escrava! Nem mesmo uma serva! Deus sabe que jamais meu pai tratou qualquer servo dessa maneira. Como quer que eu ache normal que ela a trate assim?_

_Lily finalmente arrancou a mão das dele._

– _Não a estou defendendo! Mas se quer saber? Pode não ser "normal" nas terras do seu pai, mas é "normal" em todas as outras. E Eillen tem direitos sobre mim..._

– _Direitos? Ela a tirou da sua família! Devia lhe ensinar a fazer magias e não brutalizar você! Você nem ao menos tem uma varinha e tudo o que sabe foi o filho dela que te ensinou. – Lily desviou os olhos dos dele e James se aproximou e a pegou pelos ombros. – Eu já pedi antes e peço novamente: venha para o castelo. Eu a protegerei. Meu pai a protegerá. Eillen Snape não voltará a tocar em você._

– _James... você sabe que não posso aceitar isso._

– _Por quê?_

– _Por que você vive lá, oras!_

– _Você mora na mesma casa que o Severus._

– _É diferente – ela tirou as mãos dele dos seus ombros e voltou a se afastar. – Conheço Severus desde os nove anos. Ele é como um irmão para mim. Não é inconveniente estarmos sob o mesmo teto..._

– _Mas comigo sim? – no meio de toda raiva, a louca alegria reapareceu mais estridente que nunca. Lily tinha o rosto em fogo e fugiu da resposta._

– _Eu estou bem. Severus me protege dos desvarios dela, sempre que pode. Até já brigou com ela._

– _Brigar com a mãe? – James cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. – É, eu acredito. Mas não parece ser o suficiente para que ela não a machuque, não é?Aliás, acho que quanto mais ele a protege, mais ela odeia você, estou errado?_

_Lily estava muito desconfortável e ignorou a última parte da fala dele._

– _Ele não viu isso – Lily o desculpou e isso irritou James. Nunca gostara do garoto Snape. Menos ainda quando ele se mostrava incapaz de proteger de Lily de sua mãe megera. – Eu devia ter colocado essência de ditamno, mas estava preocupada demais em fugir dela para vir até aqui e..._

_James já estava bem próximo dela novamente._

– _Por favor – implorou – venha para o castelo. Eillen Snape nunca a deixará sequer ser uma bruxa de verdade. Você é filha de gente comum. Ela despreza isto. Só a tomou para escravizá-la. Lily, por favor..._

– _Ela nunca vai me deixar partir, James. Não de bom grado. – A garota desviou dos olhos suplicantes dele e andou até um pouco além, mas sem intenção de ir embora. – Eu já pensei em fugir. Várias vezes. E é o que vou fazer e..._

– _Por que não fez até agora?_

– _Por que a única vez em que eu tentei realmente, Eillen me lembrou que sabe onde minha família vive e que os faria pagar por minha rebeldia._

_Lembrar daquilo ainda fazia as pancadas que recebera doerem. Lily tinha onze anos. Ela ficou quieta tentando afastar aquele dia da sua mente e só se voltou novamente para James porque ele ficara silencioso demais. O rapaz seguia na direção oposta, caminhando resoluto._

– _Hei! Aonde você vai?- perguntou correndo atrás dele._

– _Resolver isso._

– _James! – Ela o fez parar. – Por favor, me diga o que pretende?_

– _Vou dar um jeito de falar a língua que Eillen Snape entende. – Lily pareceu receosa. – Sei que isso pode incomodar você, Lily. Mas vou pedir a meu pai para pagá-la para que ela a deixe ir._

– _Ah meu Deus! James, não!_

– _Você tem outra alternativa?Tenho certeza de que uma boa dose de ouro vai fazê-la não apenas liberal o suficiente para deixá-la ir, como também a fará esquecer onde sua família vive._

_Ele voltou a andar, cheio de resolução, mas Lily o segurou._

– _Eu não posso aceitar isso!_

– _Não estou pedindo nada em troca – ofendeu-se James._

– _Mas... mas..._

– _Escute. Se quiser voltar para sua casa, eu garantirei que alguém a leve para lá. Se quiser vir para o castelo, saiba que jamais cobrarei nada de você. Será protegida do meu pai e eu lhe darei todo o respeito que um cavaleiro deve a uma dama. Como protegida, você terá todas as regalias e tenho certeza de que meu pai lhe ajudará a encontrar uma boa varinha e também chamará sua amiga Minerva para ensiná-la. Foi Minerva que ensinou a mim e aos rapazes a maior parte das coisas._

– _James... isso é muito generoso, mas eu..._

– _Se sou eu e minha insistência por você que te preocupam, esqueça. Eu dou minha palavra de cavaleiro que não a importunarei mais. Tratá-la-ei como minha irmã._

_Lily acabou rindo e precisou elevar a mão para esconder seu sorriso e não ofendê-lo. Não soube o que lhe trouxe aquele súbito humor. Se a determinação de James ou sua preocupação com ela, pela primeira vez em todos os anos em que ele lhe declarava "amor eterno", parecer subjugar seus desejos de menino mimado. Seria impossível não sorrir, mesmo que ele estivesse mentindo._

– _Você ainda não é um cavaleiro – ela lembrou._

– _Guardarei minhas armas em Pentecostes – anunciou com uma seriedade que tornava quase estranho o garoto sempre disposto a rir e pilhar com tudo e todos. Lily não duvidou de sua sinceridade._

– _E me trataria como uma irmã?_

– _Faço o que você quiser se me permitir tirá-la das mãos de Eillen Snape._

_A intensidade dele fez Lily se sentir nervosa. Isso era novo. E ruim. E bom. Estava acostumada a deixá-lo irritá-la, a ficar furiosa. Nervosismo era um sinal estranho na relação deles, talvez oculto. Lily levou as mãos para trás do corpo, pois as sentiu trêmulas e não quis olhar para confirmar._

_James se moveu até ficar exatamente em frente a ela e se manteve assim, sério e quieto, até ela encará-lo._

– _Não estou pedindo que acredite no meu amor, Lily. Estou pedindo apenas que me deixe ajudá-la a ser livre._

– _E depois... como eu me livrarei de você? – havia humor na pergunta dela e James sorriu._

– _Essa não é a pergunta. A pergunta é: você realmente quer se livrar de mim?_

_Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. Era bem mais fácil lidar com James quando ele a irritava. E especialmente quando ele ficava há vários passos de distância. Seu primeiro impulso foi responder com alguma pilhéria. Algo que rompesse a seriedade e as esperanças dele, mas, quando seus olhos se encontraram, o que sua voz disse foi mais verdade do que ela queria, e bem menos do que ela sabia ser._

– _A questão James é que... você não percebe? O que me oferece parece tão grande – ela não falava da liberdade – e eu não sei se poderia retribuir._

_O rapaz ofegou. Seu rosto se iluminou como se estivesse diante de alguma maravilha extraordinária. A mão dele tremeu levemente quando se ergueu e seus dedos deslizaram pelo rosto de Lily, da têmpora até o queixo. A garota fechou os olhos instintivamente._

– _Acha mesmo que não consegue, Lily?_

_A voz dele era quase um sussurro. E mesmo correndo o risco de por tudo a perder, James se inclinou e tocou levemente os lábios dela com os seus._

_Depois de um instante em que o mundo ficou muito quieto, Lily retribuiu._

As lembranças não ajudaram a restaurar a paz em James. Como se fosse possível haver paz dentro dele de qualquer maneira. Ele desconhecera a sensação por quase toda a vida adulta e o retorno de Lily certamente não teria o condão de modificar isso. Sendo honesto, ela apenas piorara. Ficou esperando o choro dela se acalmar, enquanto tentava aplacar em si mesmo a sensação de familiaridade com o calor, o cheiro, a textura de Lily em seus braços. Dizia a si mesmo, furiosamente, que não se tratava da mesma mulher. Não era a mesma Lily que ele conhecera aos onze anos e pela qual se apaixonara quase imediatamente, com quem se casara e vivera os melhores três anos de toda a sua vida.

Aquela em seus braços podia ter o mesmo gênio combativo, os mesmos olhos verdes incomparáveis, a mesma teimosia, o mesmo olhar cheio de bondade que nunca se dirigia a ele. Podia continuar até mesmo sendo a mais bela mulher que ele já vira. Mas não era a sua Lily. Não se apagam treze anos em instantes e, mesmo que isso fosse possível, ela ainda seria a Lily que duvidou dele, roubou seu filho e o condenou ao inferno sem sequer lhe dar a chance de se defender. Se tivesse um mínimo de orgulho, nada em Lily seria capaz de abalá-lo.

A mão de James se ergueu quase sem comando e acariciou o cabelo macio do alto até as pontas, enquanto Lily fungava junto a sua túnica. As lágrimas já não saíam mais sem controle. James começou a afastá-la delicadamente antes de perguntar.

– Sente-se melhor?

Lily assentiu e saiu de perto dele, enxugando as lágrimas.

– Me desculpe – James pigarreou para limpar a voz alterada – Autunm era sua amiga. Eu fui rude.

Ela não deu qualquer mostra de aceitar as desculpas e James quase se arrependeu de ter pedido. Ainda abalada, Lily enroscou os próprios braços em torno do corpo.

– Pelo menos, como você disse, ela nunca soube – falou num fio de voz, então o encarou. James pode ver um lampejo de praticidade nos olhos verde-esmeralda. – Quantas noites?

– Três – respondeu respirando fundo. – Apenas quando a lua está totalmente cheia. Nos outros dias, ele fica somente muito enfraquecido.

Lily fez um único movimento seco de cabeça e soltou um suspiro.

– Você disse que ele tem toda a ajuda que pode ter...

– Não acha que nós faríamos tudo ao nosso alcance para minorar o sofrimento dele? – a voz de James voltou a ser rude. Lily não se abalou.

– O que mais se poderia fazer? – ela continuava sendo prática.

– Bem... você sempre foi boa em poções Lily. E é sempre bom poder fortalecer o homem, isso... enfraquece a fera. – Ela concordou imediatamente. Parecia ansiosa por ajudar.

– Foi por isso que você se afastou de sua comitiva armada, não foi? – James assentiu.

– A maioria deles é gente comum, que entenderia bem pouco o fato de seu senhor bruxo proteger um lobisomem ao invés de matá-lo.

– E também foi por isso que você quis se afastar da escola, certo?

James lhe lançou um sorriso de lado.

– Deixá-lo perto de um bando de jovens mulheres e crianças? Concorda que não seria nada prudente, não? Escute, Lily – ele deu um passo pequeno na direção dela – o que aconteceu ontem à noite não se repetirá. Vocês estarão seguros. Hagrid vai afastar as matilhas e isso deixará a fera mais calma. Foi um erro eu não ter ido com o Sirius, ontem. Sempre conseguimos contê-lo quando estamos juntos. Mas ontem... eu não queria tirar os olhos de Harry e ainda a proximidade das matilhas... A fera ficou muito forte. A idéia de Remus sobre as correntes acabou sendo completamente inadequada.

– Correntes? – Lily expressou horror à idéia.

Sem censurar ou tentar explicar, James apenas baixou os olhos. Odiava aquilo também. Lily deve ter notado, pois mudou o tom de voz.

– Como vocês o contêm normalmente?

Se Lily ainda o conhecesse tão bem quanto no passado, ela seria capaz de ler nos olhos dele quando James a encarou. Havia um brilho ali que lembrava muito mais o garoto mimado, irresponsável e autoconfiante que ele fora que o homem que ele era. Mas James não acreditava que Lily pudesse ler qualquer coisa nele e, para provar a si mesmo que não se importava com o que ela pensava, não contou a verdade, apenas uma versão disso.

– Somos bruxos habilidosos, Lily. Deve lembrar-se disso.

– Lembro – ela falou arqueando a sobrancelha, desconfiada. – E até onde me lembro, você está sendo modesto. _Você costumava_ dizer que vocês eram brilhantes.

Ele sorriu.

– As palavras são suas... – completou com sarcasmo. – Pronta para voltar?

A idéia aterrorizou Lily por um instante, mas ela respirou fundo e assentiu.

– Posso lhe fazer um pedido? – Lily concordou com curiosidade. – Poupe Remus de seus olhares de pena. Nenhum homem, em situação alguma, quer isso, e ele não merece. É corajoso demais. Você compreende?

Sem dúvida, Lily compreendia. Remus era um cavaleiro orgulhoso. Piedade, de qualquer forma, lhe seria tão cruel quanto o banimento ou o horror. Ela novamente assentiu ao pedido de James.

– Todos sabem? – perguntou.

– Apenas os que não se importam e o amam de qualquer maneira. Nós, Dumbledore, Minerva, Hagrid e os Weasley. Little John é o único homem comum que sabe e, talvez, por não ter nenhum poder mágico, seja o único que o mataria sem hesitar se fosse necessário. – Lily arregalou os olhos, chocada. – Nesta situação é necessário alguém assim, Lily.

Ela registrou por alguns instantes a informação e, mesmo perplexa, e obrigou-se a concordar. Por fim, comentou.

– Você confia mesmo nestes Weasley, não é? – James leu o ressentimento na voz dela. Afinal, fora sua guarida àquela família que acabara por condenar Remus e Autunm.

– Confio, Lily. São pessoas excelentes e de um enorme coração. Não merecem qualquer tipo de hostilidade ou descuido de minha parte – disse imperativo.

Esperava deixar claro que não toleraria qualquer descaso da parte dela com eles. Lily compreendeu, embora não assentisse. Instintivamente, James lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a retornar e sem titubear, ela aceitou.

Ambos apenas se deram conta do erro e do que ele trazia à memória quando suas peles se tocaram, mas já era tarde demais para recuar. Caminharam assim até o acampamento e somente se soltaram quando os olhos, cheios de ansiedade e esperança de Harry, os flagraram.

Lily se uniu à Hermione na tarefa de cuidar Remus e, pouco depois do meio-dia, eles conseguiram novamente se pôr em marcha. Rendeu pouco, aquela tarde. Remus ainda estava frágil e mesmo Sirius parecia sentir seus ferimentos com mais intensidade. Acamparam assim que a noite caiu. E, muito antes da lua nascer, os três cavaleiros sumiram mato à dentro. Logo, Hagrid os acompanhou. Hermione e Lily cercaram o acampamento com fogo, Little John se armou e Harry teve sua primeira lição de poções com a mãe. Lily achara que fazer uma poção fortalecedora para Remus era uma forma excelente de prosseguir com a educação mágica de Harry. Ele, porém, estava preocupado demais para prestar atenção em tudo o que ela dizia, o que lhe rendeu várias reprimendas.

Contudo, lhe parecia impossível fixar a atenção no pequeno caldeirão a sua frente. Ao menos, não quando a floresta a sua volta pululava, viva e perigosa. O medo pelo pai e os seus dois amigos lhe comprimia o estômago de tal forma, que ele mal conseguia falar. Finalmente, Lily acabou a poção, sem a sua ajuda, é claro, e ordenou que fossem dormir. Mal tinham relaxado e um uivo longínquo cortou a noite. Nenhum deles se moveu e, depois de tempo o suficiente para se convencerem que a noite anterior não se repetiria, voltaram a se acomodar. Hermione começou a chorar baixinho e Harry observou a mãe abraçá-la. Ele viu quando as duas, com os rostos molhados, finalmente dormiram. Viu também Little John cabecear várias vezes, mas manter-se em alerta até que Hagrid retornasse. Quando o gigante mandou seu caçula dormir, Harry perdeu a consciência e só a recobrou sob os raios de sol do dia seguinte.

A poção de Lily foi muito eficiente. Colocou todos aqueles homens mal dormidos em plena disposição e eles puderam partir do acampamento ainda pela manhã. Como estavam indo mais lentamente, o castelo ficara mais distante, mas Harry não reclamou até a amizade nascente entre Hermione sua mãe começar a lhe parecer perigosa.

As duas pareciam ter um acordo mudo de falar de assuntos leves e distrair a disposição de todos. Nas primeiras palavras que trocaram ficou bem claro que James seria um tabu entre elas. Hermione obviamente tomava o partido do irmão e não se furtou a mostrar isso. Contudo, diplomaticamente a garota preferiu não se meter entre os dois. Harry achou que alguns olhares sutis de James a haviam contido nesse sentido. O problema foi que logo elas acharam um assunto perfeitamente afável e sobre o qual ambas pareciam dispostas a concordar. Dispostas demais na opinião de Harry. Especialmente porque o assunto era ele.

Hermione se mostrou chocada ao saber que Harry fugira das aulas em que a mãe tentou lhe ensinar as letras. O motivo dele também não a comoveu e Lily ajudou a envergonhá-lo ainda mais, narrando sua versão dos fatos.

– Então o Dudley, e você não imagina o quanto o meu sobrinho é torpe, começou a colocar na cabeça do Harry que eu o educava porque queria que ele se tornasse padre! Foi a mesma coisa que envenenar os livros. Foram tantas horas desperdiçadas, que tive de abandonar a idéia por um tempo.

Harry rolou os olhos. Infelizmente, nem o pai nem o padrinho lhe ofereceram qualquer solidariedade. Ambos riam demais para isso.

– Bem – completou Hermione, muito segura – agora não há motivos para ele fugir, pois sabe que não será padre. De qualquer modo, não vou permitir que ele se torne um desses senhores analfabetos. Isso pode não ter importância nenhuma entre os comuns, mas seria uma vergonha para um bruxo. De fato – ela ergueu o queixo, resoluta – acho que devemos montar uma escola no castelo. O que acha James?

O pai de Harry ignorou o olhar suplicante do filho. Parecia divertir-se muito com tudo aquilo.

– Uma escola? E como você fará com sua educação junto à Minerva?

– Ora, pensei que você a faria vir ao castelo para auxiliar na educação mágica do Harry. Não foi o que pensou quando a convidou para vir nos visitar?

– Você não perde nada, não é?

– Bem, ele não pode ir para uma escola cheia de garotas e eu certamente serei mais útil no castelo Potter do que – ela girou os olhos – tendo de discutir com aquelas meninas se é mais relevante aprender feitiços de fiação do que feitiços verdadeiramente importantes, como defesa e tudo mais.

A essa altura até mesmo Remus, que andava um pouco arriado sobre o cavalo, ria. Sirius continha gargalhadas e Harry sabia que parte delas eram por sua expressão de pavor.

– O que está sugerindo? – perguntou James.

– Bem, eu posso humm... – ela buscou a palavra exata – coordenar uma pequena escola no castelo. Podemos chamar alguns mestres para nos ensinar. Contaríamos com Remus e até com você e Sirius. Lady Lily certamente nos ajudaria, não é? E, claro, não seremos apenas Harry e eu. Ginny com certeza se juntaria à gente, porque ela iria começar a escola junto comigo no próximo outono. Não foi o que você e Madame Weasley combinaram? Bem, acho que a presença de Harry convenceria o turrão do Ronald a aprender alguma coisa que não fosse tentar imitar os gêmeos. – Ela tomou fôlego. – Será que conseguiríamos que Fred e George participassem?

– Apenas se for uma ordem – retorquiu James rindo abertamente. – É uma boa idéia, Hermione. Não imagina como me deixa orgulhoso vê-la assumir as responsabilidades de uma verdadeira dama.

Harry ignorou o sorriso meio encabulado, meio pretensioso de Hermione.

– Mas... – tentou, sabendo que era provavelmente inútil.

– Ela tem razão, Harry. Você vai herdar uma posição importante e precisará mais do que alguma varinha e feitiços para ser respeitado – James fez um grande esforço para falar aquilo com seriedade.

– Eu sei. Só que...

– Ninguém quer que você seja padre – lhe disse Lily, que também tinha riso na voz.

Harry respirou fundo, cada vez mais amuado.

– Eu entendi, – resmungou – mas eu pensei que iria aprender a ser um cavaleiro.

– Uma coisa não exclui a outra – disse Sirius. – Deixe a cavalaria por nossa conta e as letras com Hermione. Que tal?

O deboche do padrinho lhe incomodou. Tinha a impressão de que pelo menos Sirius diria que aquilo era um exagero. Ele ia argumentar com o cansaço das lições de cavalaria, mas não teve chance. Esbanjando plena felicidade, Hermione se pôs a traçar planos e mais planos, que contaram com o auxílio entusiasmado de sua mãe e até mesmo com dicas e opiniões de Remus. Não que ele tivesse algo contra saber ler, apenas não via no que aquilo poderia lhe ajudar. Ainda mais, imaginando as batalhas que teria pela frente. Até aquele dia, somente vira ler uma pessoa além de sua mãe. Um padre vindo de Oxford e que parecia tão seboso quanto o único livro que carregava e ele passara um sermão inteiro falando do fim do mundo. E, o pior, sua leitura não parecia apontar qualquer alternativa para impedir isso. De que servia então?

O resto da tarde foi consumido pelos planos de Hermione e somente à noite ela pareceu disposta a calar-se um pouco. Harry agora compreendia o que Sirius dissera sobre gostar dela. Não que ele não gostasse. Mas a disposição dela para "ser" sua tia e agir como tal era, no mínimo, irritante.

Aquela foi mais uma noite tensa, mas a última por pelo menos um mês. O dia seguinte pareceu a Harry incrivelmente mais luminoso. Remus, embora exausto, parecia alguém saído de um pesadelo e tudo se tornava mais leve sem a perspectiva de outra noite de terror. Hermione teve menos chance de ficar elaborando sua recém criada "_Escola para fazer de Harry Potter um bruxo senhor de terras"_. O humor de seu pai e de Sirius a impediram de continuar com qualquer coisa séria. Hagrid também ajudou. Menos preocupado com Remus, ele se pôs a contar piadas e depois passava horas se desculpando das mais grosseiras por causa do vermelhão de Hermione e da simples presença de Lily que, de qualquer forma, não parecia se incomodar.

De tudo, uma coisa servia para que Harry não lamentasse de todo o episódio com os lobos. Seus pais pareciam ter acordado uma trégua. As mãos dadas que Harry surpreendera não se repetiram, e ele precisou justificá-las, para si mesmo, apenas com uma galanteria de seu pai ao ajudar Lily com o terreno da floresta. Os dois também não conversavam diretamente e evitavam qualquer polêmica. Mas Harry achou que, mais de uma vez, tinha notado Lily examinando James com atenção. Eram olhares cheios de dúvida que ela se apressava em disfarçar assim que notava que alguém tinha percebido. Dolorosamente, Harry anotou que James não retribuiu nenhum daqueles olhares.

Little John anunciou que em seguida começariam a descer o vale e que logo poderiam ver o castelo. Harry sentiu uma alegria descomunal tomá-lo. E quando se perguntou se era porque seu pai era o senhor a resposta foi negativa. Obviamente que a magia que devia haver ali atraia em muito a sua curiosidade, mas era uma palavra que seu pai não parava de usar a responsável por toda a sua felicidade. James chamava aquele lugar de casa, de lar. Isso já era maravilhoso o bastante para Harry de qualquer maneira, mesmo que fosse uma choupana. Ele sorriu intimamente. Só que era um castelo...

– Teremos companhia – anunciou Remus com a voz grave.

Uma espécie corrente de estremecimentos passou por todos e Harry notou que as posturas relaxadas abandonaram a pequena comitiva.

– De que tipo? – quis saber Sirius.

– Estão logo após a curva, subindo a colina para cá – respondeu Remus. Ele fechou os olhos um instante e depois disse. – Uma boa quantidade de homens e cavalos.

– Um exército? – James tocou na espada em sua cintura, mas Remus negou.

– Parece uma comitiva. Maior que a nossa.

– Talvez devamos sair da estrada, Sir – sugeriu Little John.

– Estou nos limites das minhas terras, John. Não gosto da idéia de me esconder.

Sem esperar qualquer deliberação, Sirius esporeou o cavalo e avançou. Várias jardas à frente o terreno curvava, era onde se iniciava a descida para o vale e dali, certamente, seria possível ver o grupo que se aproximava. Harry se inclinou, curioso, para Remus que estava ao seu lado.

– Como pode saber?

Remus lhe devolveu um sorriso fraco e resignado.

– Ainda é lua cheia, Harry. O lobo não foi embora. – Explicou ele com a voz pausada. – Eu posso farejar.

Instantes depois, Sirius já retornava para junto deles com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

– É provocação – rosnou ele furioso. – Tem uma cobra grande e branca rastejando aqui para cima.

– Malfoy?! – James pareceu igualmente irritado. Harry se lembrou de ouvir o nome, sem saber exatamente quando.

– Quem mais? – retrucou Sirius. – O que ele está fazendo aqui? Achei que o desgraçado estava no sul!

– Viajar rápido não é problema – disse Remus. – Nós só estamos indo devagar por causa das crianças.

Harry não gostou do termo.

– Não, não é – disse James pensativo. – O que quero saber é: o que ele está fazendo tão perto da _minha_ casa?

– Conhecendo Lucius Malfoy – juntou-se Hagrid, falando entre os dentes – boa coisa é que não é.

Com um movimento rápido, James enfiou a mão dentro da própria túnica e tirou de lá algo que Harry precisou forçar os olhos para entender o que era. Lembrava um tecido, mas Harry tinha certeza de jamais ter visto algo como aquilo. Era escuro, mas parecia, ao se mover, com água. Tinha a mesma fluidez, porém não se esparramava. Para sua surpresa, o pai lhe jogou o que quer que aquilo fosse. Harry apanhou no ar e se surpreendeu por não ser algo molhado.

– O que é isso?

– Uma capa de invisibilidade – respondeu o pai. – Vista-a já!

O garoto arregalou os olhos. Pensou em perguntar um monte de coisas, a começar por quem era Malfoy, mas Remus lhe fez um breve sinal que não haveria tempo para isso. Resignado, Harry jogou o tecido fluido sobre si e percebeu maravilhado que não podia ver seus braços e imaginou que seu cavalo parecia não conduzir ninguém. Não demorou muito essa sensação, Remus tocou o cavalo com a ponta de sua varinha e ele também sumiu.

– Uau! – ofegou Harry.

– O que faremos com Lily? – perguntou Sirius. – Eles a reconhecerão. Tenho a impressão de ter visto o cretino do Snape com eles.

Os olhos de Lily arregalaram, mas ela não teve chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

– Talvez possamos mudar o cabelo dela novamente – sugeriu Remus.

– Nem pensar – disse James. Ele movimentou o cavalo até estar ao lado do dela. – Venha para o meu cavalo, Lily.

– James, eu não acho...

– Será que você pode deixar para discutir depois? – ele falou com urgência. – Venha de uma vez! Estou tentando proteger o Harry!

O rosto da mulher avermelhou, mas a última frase foi o bastante para ela. Lily pulou para a garupa do marido, resmungando baixinho, xingando-o, mas ele não fez mais do que fazer uma expressão de pouco caso. No momento seguinte, Harry viu o cavalo de sua mãe sumir a um toque de varinha de Sirius e, por fim, ela também desapareceu. James havia erguido a sua varinha e tocado no alto da cabeça dela. O garoto novamente ofegou. Só sabia que ela estava ali porque percebeu que a mão que o pai colocara firmemente na cintura, estava prendendo as mãos dela.

– Fique bem quieto – disse Hermione se postando de um lado dele. Do outro, ficou Remus, Sirius avançou e ficou junto de James e Lily. Os dois gigantes estavam logo atrás com seus cavalos pesados.

– Que feitiço usaram na minha mãe? – ele surrou com urgência para Hermione. Já era possível ouvir o tropel dos cavalos.

– Feitiço de desilusão – ela respondeu pelo canto da boca.

– Por que não usaram em mim?

– A capa é resistente aos feitiços de detecção – ela explicou. – O outro não.

Harry abriu a boca, mas Remus mandou-os ficar em silêncio, a primeira parelha da comitiva de Malfoy surgia naquele momento, na curva da estrada. Os cavalos não vinham rápido, mas diminuíram assim que viram que havia gente vindo na direção contrária. Eram em torno de uns vinte homens em trajes de cavalaria. Harry notou que o homem da frente tinha um cabelo longo, de um louro prateado e vestia roupas impressionantemente detalhadas. Pretas com bordados em prata e ouro. Algo que Harry, mesmo conhecendo pouco do mundo dos bruxos ricos, achou impróprio para viajar. Logo atrás dele, um homem de armadura, com a barba escura saltando do rosto carregava um estandarte. Uma flâmula negra com uma cobra branca enroscada sobre si mesma, pronta para o bote.

Ao lado direito do homem de cabelos prateados cavalgava um garoto, cuja semelhança com ele era tão evidente que só poderia ser seu filho. Harry calculou que este deveria regular com ele de idade. Vinha com o queixo muito erguido numa atitude impressionantemente arrogante. À esquerda do líder, que a essa altura Harry já deduzira se tratar do tal Lucius Malfoy, vinha um homem de cabelos escuros, pesados, que lhe chegavam aos ombros. Foi o primeiro a reconhecer a comitiva de James Potter e o que pareceu mais irritado.

Os dois grupos não pararam até estarem bem próximos.

– Potter! – saudou o homem de cabelos prateados e algo na memória de Harry ativou.

– Malfoy.

– Ouvi dizer que estava no sul.

– Ouvi o mesmo a seu respeito – retrucou James.

– Ora Potter, é verão. É uma ótima época para viajar, não é?

– E eu posso saber o que o faz viajar para as minhas terras? – perguntou James no mesmo tom agradável, embora ferino.

– Suas terras? – caçoou Lucius Malfoy, os olhos azuis cinzentos cheios de desprezo. Harry ouviu Hagrid rosnar atrás dele. – Claro. Na verdade, fizemos um pequeno desvio de Nothingham. Meu amigo Severus tinha alguns negócios para liquidar em Godric's Hallow.

– Sério? – questionou Sirius. – Achei que seus negócios por aqui tivessem morrido junto com a sua mãe, Severus.

Não era difícil notar a forte aversão entre Sirius e o homem chamado Severus, muito embora, o olhar homicida deste estivesse em James. Harry já havia decidido que não gostava de Malfoy e, com certeza, também não gostava nem um pouco de seu companheiro, cujo nariz adunco e os cabelos pesados e oleosos lhe pareceram repulsivos.

– Meus negócios nunca foram da sua conta, Black! – o desprezo dele escorreu por cada palavra.

– Nas _minhas_ terras, os negócios de qualquer um, são da _minha_ conta, Snape – a voz macia de James não enganava ninguém.

Lucius riu e lançou um olhar divertido para Snape que mal retribuiu.

– Isso vai mudar, Potter – ele comentou ajeitando a capa de forma casual. O efeito foi ofensivo.

– Sério? Deus desceu a terra e mudou as regras? Ninguém me avisou.

– Deus não. Mas o rei...

– Ricardo está de partida para a Terra Santa – retorquiu Sirius, perdendo a paciência.

– Mas, como devem saber, o Príncipe John irá assumir a regência.

– Não existe nenhuma lei no costume que permita ao regente modificar o poder dos barões – comentou Remus e em troca recebeu um olhar de asco dos dois Malfoys e de Snape. Harry se sentiu pessoalmente ofendido com aquilo.

– Mas o regente pode nomear seus olhos e ouvidos por todo o reino, não é mesmo? – afirmou Malfoy. – Estamos indo para Londres. O Príncipe John irá nomear o nosso Severus, Xerife de Nottinghan!

Não precisava de muita atenção para perceber que nenhum dos homens que acompanhavam Harry havia gostado da notícia. Sirius chegou a ajeitar-se belicosamente no cavalo e Lucius percebeu sua ação intempestiva com um olhar de prazer.

– Como vê, Potter? A partir de agora, o que acontece em suas terras não é apenas da _sua_ conta. – Havia um prazer inegável nas palavras de Snape. – Aliás, sua ignorância sobre o que acontece, mesmo agora, é notável.

E Sirius reagiu imediatamente. Harry viu Remus lançar o cavalo à frente e segurá-lo pelas costas antes que ele fizesse uma bobagem. Lucius divertiu-se ainda mais.

– Seus cães parecem nervosos hoje, Potter. Acho que com as _novas regras,_ você será obrigado a mantê-los na linha.

James tremeu levemente, mas quando falou sua voz era calma.

– Lucius, você está acompanhado do seu filho, não creio que seja uma boa educação para um garoto ver o pai ser humilhado – os lábios de Lucius se tornaram uma linha fina e o filho pareceu indignado. – Sim, e você sabe que mesmo com a diferença de número podemos ser bem indigestos. De fato, você o Snape devem lembrar com clareza disso, não é? – Havia um sorriso desafiador na sua voz. – E, enquanto as _novas regras _não se instalarem, a voz mais alta nesse lugar ainda é minha!

Lucius ergueu a cabeça, furioso. Snape tinha uma expressão que beirava a náusea ao olhar para James e para o sorriso triunfante de Sirius.

– Eu tenho uma idéia – disse James. – Ambos viraremos os nossos cavalos para a esquerda e seguiremos em frente, o que acham? – Ele não esperou resposta e encarou o novo xerife belicosamente. – E, Snape! Até ter um símbolo real em suas mãos, eu não espero vê-lo por aqui sem a minha expressa permissão.

Juntando ação às palavras, James fez um sinal e todo o grupo tomou o rumo da esquerda abrindo espaço para a comitiva de Malfoy passar. Depois ficou olhando com autoridade para eles, a mão casualmente amparada na espada. Snape não fugiu ao olhar de James e Harry percebeu que seu pai podia não gostar de Malfoy, porém, era claro que ele e o futuro xerife se odiavam profundamente. Parecendo resolver que era melhor não puxar briga, Malfoy fez um sinal e sua comitiva passou pelo lado direito apressando o galope. Harry ainda teve tempo de desgostar ainda mais dos Malfoy, quando o filho de Lucius mirou Hermione e Remus, que estavam ao seu lado, com uma expressão de nojo.

– Grrr... – Hermione foi a primeira a se manifestar, mas o fez em voz baixa, apenas para Harry. – Um dia eu acerto o queixo desse garoto. Criatura nojenta!

– Qual é o nome dele? – perguntou Harry no mesmo tom, ainda sob a capa.

– Draco – ela respondeu como se aquilo lhe desse dor de estômago e Harry não pôde culpá-la. O menino não tinha aberto a boca e ele tivera vontade de socá-lo apenas pelo jeito com que ele olhava para tudo e todos.

– Sumiram – anunciou Little John que acompanhara a comitiva com os olhos até ela desaparecer na curva da estrada.

– Não gostei nada do que ele disse – reclamou Hagrid. – Isso é problema. Problema grande! Snape! Xerife! Estamos bem arrumados! É colocar a raposa para vigiar as galinhas.

– Por que não me deixou tirar o risinho da cara daquele Malfoy, James? – Sirius parecia igualmente inconformado. – Em outra ocasião ele teria saído daqui com a crista no meio das pernas.

– Em outra ocasião Sirius, – concordou James – mas numa em que não precisássemos expor Harry e Hermione.

O outro fez um muxoxo se debruçando sobre o cavalo.

– O que acha, Remus? – James perguntou.

– O mesmo que Hagrid. Teremos problemas.

– Teremos? É isso que vocês pensam? Se eu não tivesse medo que Snape visse Lily e Harry na minha cabeça, eu teria tentado sondar a mente dele.

– Por que diz isso? – a voz incorpórea de Lily saiu insólita da garupa do cavalo de James.

Harry tirou a capa da cabeça como se isso o pudesse ajudar a ver melhor.

– Porque Snape não tem nada nesta região. Vendeu tudo que era da mãe depois que ela morreu. – James negou com a cabeça. – Não! Alguma coisa me diz que há algo errado. Snape mal me provocou, estava quieto demais, não estava se vangloriando. Parecia saber algo importante, mais importante que essa ridícula nomeação para xerife. Se ele soubesse que você tinha voltado, ainda teria algum sentido – ele resmungou. – Não – repetiu. – Tem algo aí. E eu definitivamente não gosto. Vamos acelerar até em casa.

Em pouco tempo, Harry havia devolvido a capa para o pai e seu cavalo, bem como Lily e o cavalo dela, ficaram novamente visíveis. O garoto tinha centenas de perguntas, mas ao mesmo tempo o semblante preocupado de James desaconselhava questões. Mesmo Sirius e Remus pareciam querer poupar fôlego para viajarem mais rapidamente.

Harry queria ter visto a aldeia com mais cuidado, mas James decidiu evitar o centro da vila e ele teve de se contentar em ver o amontoado de casas que era Godric's Hallow ao longe.

Cavalgaram até que o sol chegasse quase à altura dos olhos de Harry e então ele o viu. Teria gostado do lugar de qualquer maneira. Fosse ele como fosse. Tinha certeza disso. Porém, mal conseguiu ocultar seu deslumbramento. O castelo Potter era mágico mesmo por fora. Ao menos na opinião de Harry. No fundo do vale corria um rio de águas calmas e quando este alargava, parecendo um lago cercado de colinas, uma ilha em seu leito abrigava, imponente, um castelo de pedras cinza-claras. Harry contou com fascinação as cinco torres encimadas pelas bandeiras com a cor de seu pai, um vermelho sanguíneo com a heráldica de um leão dourado. Uma ponte longa e coberta unia o castelo até a terra e Harry viu dois barcos atracados junto à margem da ilha.

Foi o único momento em que James olhou para trás. Harry lhe sorriu feliz, mas percebeu que o pai tinha imaginado aquela chegada de outra maneira. E que sua sensação de mau agouro devia ser muito forte, pois, do contrário, ele não perderia de aproveitar as expressões maravilhadas do filho.

Harry ouviu alguém gritar do alto da torre. Anunciava a chegada do senhor. Imediatamente, o portão junto ao castelo começou a se abrir. O grupo atravessou um pouco mais lentamente a ponte de madeira. Harry conjugava sua emoção em ver tudo aquilo, com sua apreensão pela ansiedade em que, obviamente, mergulhara o seu pai. Ninguém parecia disposto a tentar acalmá-lo. Nem mesmo Lily.

Irromperam dentro dos portões, mas tudo o que Harry pretendia abarcar com os olhos do imenso pátio sumiu com um grito feminino. Uma mulher saía da porta principal correndo na direção deles. Era baixa, gordinha, e tinha cabelos ruivos. Atrás dela irrompeu uma grande quantidade de pessoas, a maioria delas também tinha os cabelos vermelhos. Harry contou um homem mais velho e um grupo de quatro garotos. Dois deles absolutamente iguais, um de cabelos crespos e outro, cuja face vermelha a apavorada disse a Harry quase tanto quanto os gritos da mãe.

James, Sirius e Remus saltaram dos cavalos e logo a mulher estava sobre eles, debulhada em lágrimas. Ela jogou os braços no pescoço de James que olhava tudo atônito, mas não a rejeitou. Abraçou-a e perguntou por sobre sua cabeça.

– Molly! Meu Deus! O que houve? Molly? Artur?

O homem mais velho também parecia transtornado.

– A minha Ginny, James... Ela sumiu. Não a encontramos em lugar nenhum. Apenas...

Os temores de James estavam todos ali, diante deles. Harry desceu do cavalo e ajudou Hermione.

– Apenas o que, homem! – exortou Sirius.

Mas foi o garoto mais jovem, o com o rosto afogueado e o nariz comprido que respondeu. Harry notou grossas e silenciosas lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces dele. Ele estendeu para James o que Harry, com um arrepio desagradável na espinha, identificou como uma mecha de cabelo cor de fogo manchada de sangue.

X – – X – – X – – X – – X – – X – – X

N/B: Então. Certo. O que foi isso?? Qual foi a carreta bi-trem 12 rodas puxada por Scania 124 que me atropelou? Alguém anotou a placa?? O – Começamos com um flash black que, como diria o Bê (;D) foi FOFO!! – Porém, com ele veio Sebs... Digo, Severus.  Ele vai ser xerife é?? Misericórdia! – Muito divertida a passagem da Lily e da Mione esquematizando a vida escolar do Harry! Consegui enxergar o apavoramento dele! D - E daí, quando eu penso que será só chegar neste castelo onde eu amaria viver, junto com Sebs me aparecem os Malfoy?? Judiou, Anam! O aprendiz albino de sociopata já revirou meu estômago, sem abrir a boca. Imagino o que vem por aí... – O. O – Agora, O QUE É QUE ACONTECEU COM A GINNY?? Por Merlin, Anam, me conte! NOS conte! Logo! Por favor?? ;D – Impecável em cada reação, espontânea ou premeditada, em cada olhar, em cada sugestão, em cada nuance de problemas vindouros. Perfeito em cada reação dos personagens, tanto que é fácil visualizá-los ali, bem próximos de nós! APLAUSOS, SALLY! De novo e de novo! Ensurdecedores e entusiasmados! Beijo no seu coração! Te adoro e admiro! Até o próximo!! D – P.s.: O e-mail com a explicação sobre a Ginny já está a caminho, né?? ;D ;D ;D ;D Beijo!

**N/A**: Apesar de ser praticamente um capítulo de ligação, eu realmente gostei de escrever este. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado de ler. Novamente terei de ser rápida nas notas é respostas. É o preço por postar rápido, espero que compreendam.

De mais, convido a olharem as novas artes que coloquei no meu Multiply e no Orkut. Nossa querida Sô Prates está cada vez melhor e seu talento cada vez mais evidente. O que acharam da arte que coloquei na capa? Não resisti. Achei perfeita para o fim do capítulo passado e o início deste.

Ganhei dois presentes esta semana.

A Alessandra Amorim editorou os primeiros capítulos da **Floresta** em forma de livro. Ahh gente, bateu uma emoção!! Estou pensando numa forma de disponibilizar isso, caso alguém tenha interesse.

Depois, ganhei mais uma capa linda da Gessy Sekmet. Assim, como a que o Henrique Malfoy me deu é cheia de mistério. Está no meu Orkut e no Multiply. Certamente vou usá-la mais adiante quando o capítulo da fic ficar perfeitinho com ela.

Muito obrigada, meninas! Eu realmente adorei os presentes! D

Respondendo rapidinho:

Osmar – Que bom que curtiu. Mas ainda não é dessa vez, rsrs. Beijos!

Sana – Que bom ter seu comentário aqui. Agradeço de novo a chace que vc deu a fic. Sim, a Gina virá com tudo, aguarde! Bjão!

Anis.xD – Viciante? (sorrisão feliz) Obrigada!! Beijos!

Livinha – Ahh mana, claro que está perdoada, eu sei como sua vida anda maluca. Amei falar com vc ontem, matou um pouco (um pouco) a saudade.

Gente, talvez o próximo demore um pouco mais que uma semana, ok? Obrigada pelo seu comentário amiga, vc sabe que eu os aodro, né? Um beijo imenso!!

Porém, eu prometo que será grandão.

Beijos estalados

Sally


	10. Cobras na cabeça

Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

**Cobras na cabeça**

Foi Sirius quem rompeu o silêncio chocado. Harry achou que o padrinho mais rosnou do que falou.

– Malfoy!

– Malfoy? – Artur Weasley pareceu abraçar a idéia imediatamente.

– O vimos saindo da região – informou Hagrid com tal fúria, que parecia ser ainda mais alto e largo. Uma das mãos, grande como uma marreta de moirão, bateu na outra espalmada, numa ameaça clara.

Molly se afastou chorosa do peito de James.

– Mas eles não passaram por aqui. Como podem ter levado a minha Ginny?

– O fato de Malfoy estar nas redondezas e algo acontecer a um dos nossos filhos, já o suficiente – falou Artur com a voz vibrando de ódio. – Ele é um _deles_! Nós sabemos que é!

Sirius puxou o braço de James, que ainda encarava a mecha de cabelo ruivo em sua mão, com a testa muito vincada.

– Só uma palavra, James – pediu. – Uma!

– Vá! – Sirius brilhou de satisfação. – Reúna os homens que conseguir. Bruxos na maioria.

– Isso! – o padrinho de Harry deu um soco no ar e saiu correndo pelo pátio berrando nomes.

– Você vai provocar uma guerra, James – falou Remus sombriamente.

– Eu não. _Eles_! – Sem se dar conta exatamente do que fazia, James passou a mecha de cabelo para as mãos de Harry, que estava ao seu lado. O garoto a segurou atônito.

– O resto dos homens ainda não chegou, Sir – comentou Little John, num tom preocupado. – Temos apenas a defesa do castelo e os bruxos de Godric's Hallow.

– Temos o bastante – disse James. – Além disso, os rapazes devem estar chegando. Podemos até encontrá-los no meio do caminho.

Ele fez um movimento de cabeça indicando o caminho seguido por Sirius. O grandão deu um sorriso torto e, colocando a mão sobre o facão, correu na mesma direção.

– Eu vou com vocês, claro – afirmou Artur e Molly comprimiu a boca com um lencinho.

– Eu também – disse o rapaz ruivo de cabelos cacheados.

James assentiu e ele se foi com o pai. Do outro lado do pátio já se formava uma tropa de homens e cavalos. Era possível ouvir suas ameaças e gritos de guerra enquanto juntavam armas. Artur e o filho foram recebidos com tapas nas costas e promessas de que a menina seria recuperada.

Os gêmeos ensaiaram segui-los.

– Hei! – Chamou James.

– Nós também iremos – garantiram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Vocês não! – berrou Molly.

Harry viu o pai coçar o rosto, cuja barba cerrara nos últimos dias, quase apagando o cavanhaque. Ao mesmo tempo, os rapazes irromperam em grandes protestos contra a mãe.

– Temos dezesseis!

– Guardaremos as nossas armas no próximo ano!

– Ginny é nossa irmã!

– Sabemos mais feitiços incapacitantes que a maioria dos bruxos da redondeza.

– É! Até inventamos alguns.

Harry não sabia quem era quem, apenas acompanhou a verborragia, indo de um rosto igual para o outro.

– O que eles estão dizendo é verdade – concordou Hagrid, mas o olhar assassino de Molly o fez diminuir.

A essa altura James já sorria e Harry teve certeza de que ele não barraria os garotos. Porém, quando assentiu, ele evitou cuidadosamente o olhar perigoso da mãe dos rapazes. Os dois correram felizes para ponto de reunião. Remus deu um longo suspiro e saiu no encalço deles. James o segurou pelo braço.

– Você não, Aluado.

Harry estranhou o apelido, mas o mesmo não ocorreu com o capitão.

– Eu vou com vocês, James – afirmou o outro, com segurança.

– Mas você ainda está muito fraco, Remus – a objeção partiu de Lily.

Molly a olhou como se somente naquele momento tivesse percebido que havia pessoas sobressalentes ali. Ela ficou encarando Lily com a testa enrugada, seu rosto só pareceu ter um lampejo de compreensão quando ela percebeu Harry e o analisou com alguma atenção.

– Obrigado pela preocupação, Milady – ele falou o título sem nenhuma ironia, que era como James costumava fazer. Pelo contrário, Remus falou com uma reverência carinhosa. – Mas nós dois sabemos que não é prudente deixar os dois esquentadinhos sem supervisão. James e Sirius podem não precisar das minhas habilidades, mas precisam de um pouco de bom-senso e... eu creio que, desta vez, Artur não está em condições de exercer o papel.

– Eu posso ir com eles – disse Lily.

A expressão de James escureceu num raio.

– Só sobre o meu cadáver!

A frase era o bastante para uma nova guerra, ali mesmo. Lily inflou para retrucar, mas Remus foi mais rápido. Se colocou entre os dois e tomou as mãos dela nas suas antes de falar no mesmo tom carinhoso.

– Lily, não é prudente deixar o castelo completamente desguarnecido. A maioria dos homens irá conosco. Precisamos da sua capacidade, mas aqui. Molly precisa de companhia. Não queremos que ela fique sozinha com as crianças.

Harry e o garoto ruivo mais jovem se empertigaram imediatamente. Hermione deu um puxão no braço de cada um, enquanto rolava os olhos. Lily não os notou. Ela deixou o peito baixar junto com a indignação e concordou. Remus se curvou e beijou suas mãos com respeito.

– Hagrid... – falou assim que ergueu a cabeça.

– Pode deixar, Remus. Eu fico com eles. Ninguém vai ultrapassar essa muralha enquanto vocês estiverem fora. Eu tenho alguns amigos que podem ajudar – falou com um sorriso enigmático.

Os adultos o olharam com gratidão – havia apreensão nos olhos de Molly e Hermione, mas Remus e seu pai pareceram se divertir com a idéia. Harry ficou conjeturando quem seriam os amigos e se quando ele falara em muralhas tinha se referido ao castelo ou a si mesmo. O gigante pediu licença e se afastou para organizar as defesas carentes de pessoas.

James o acompanhou e depois fez uma careta para o seu capitão.

– Será que alguém ainda lembra quem é o senhor deste lugar?

– Às vezes – disse Remus com um sorriso fraco. – Em geral, quando você nos lembra disso. E aí? Vai dar a ordem para partirmos de uma vez ou eu farei isso?

O pai de Harry fez outra careta sem mostrar qualquer sinal de ter ficado incomodado em ser preterido nas ordens. Os dois voltaram a montar nos cavalos – Remus com alguma dificuldade sob o olhar atento do amigo – e, antes de se afastarem, James tornou para Hermione.

– Faça as apresentações – ordenou. – Molly está nervosa, Lily esteve fora por muito tempo, então, você ainda é a senhora da casa.

A garota assentiu. James olhou para Harry como se fosse dizer algo, mas desistiu. Ele esticou a mão e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos espetados do filho e se foi.

Breve, a companhia estava reunida e inquieta e eles partiram. Quando o pátio praticamente silenciou, as últimas luzes do dia já estavam se pondo nas colinas além das muralhas altas e a noite chegava rápida. Hermione havia se aproximado de Molly Weasley e tomado sua mão numa tentativa de confortá-la, mas Harry podia ver o quanto a garota também estava abalada. Lembrava dela falar de Ginny Weasley o tempo todo, as duas deviam ser muito amigas.

Ele tinha ficado parado entre e mãe e o irmão mais jovem. O garoto era mais alto do que ele e tinha ficado o tempo todo se balançando sobre os pés. Não era difícil adivinhar por que. Com certeza, ele daria qualquer coisa para ter ido junto com os homens, para participar da busca pela irmã. Harry sabia disso porque aquele também era o seu desejo. Ser deixado para trás e ser chamado de criança não tinha agradado a nenhum deles. Contudo, nenhum dos dois demonstrou ter coragem o suficiente para pedir para ser incluído.

Molly assoou o nariz no lencinho e se virou para Lily, se antecipando a Hermione.

– Acho que não há necessidade de apresentações, Lady Lily. Seja – ela fungou e dobrou um pouquinho os joelhos – bem vinda. Sou...

– Molly Weasley – falou Lily com delicadeza. – Eu sei. – Num gesto que Harry reconhecia ser bem próprio da sua mãe, ela se adiantou e colocou o braço sobre os ombros da outra e disse carinhosamente. – Vamos entrar e conversar. Você precisa de algo que a acalme. Vai dar tudo certo. James a trará de volta. Eu sei que sim.

Molly a olhou agradecida, enquanto Harry se perguntava se Lily tinha se dado conta da enorme fé com que dissera o nome do seu pai. Finalmente, o rosto gentil da mãe dos garotos ruivos o mirou.

– Você deve ser o Harry, não é? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – É uma grande alegria tê-lo aqui. Imagino como seu pai deve estar se sentindo feliz após tantos anos sem...

Um soluço fundo cortou sua fala e Lily precisou ampará-la para que ela começasse a andar para atravessarem o pátio. Hermione seguiu atrás delas parecendo ao igualmente preocupada e ela mesma prestes a chorar. Harry e o outro garoto ficaram para trás. Os dois se olharam um pouco constrangidos.

– Ronald Weasley – disse o garoto lhe estendendo a mão e Harry a apertou de volta imediatamente.

– Harry... – o nome flutuou na sua frente, pela primeira vez, pedindo um complemento – er... Potter.

O outro lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

– Eu sei. Pode me chamar de Ron, mestre Harry.

– E você pode nunca me chamar de mestre – falou Harry com rapidez. Aquilo já era estranho na boca de Little John, mas John tinha um jeito de falar que o fazia se sentir como um garotinho. Na boca de alguém da sua idade, mais soava apavorante. Além disso, Harry já tinha decidido que queria ser como o seu pai. – Me chame só de Harry, ok?

O outro não pareceu tão assombrado com o pedido de Harry. Ele assentiu satisfeito e os dois começaram a caminhar para a porta aberta do outro lado do pátio.

– Eu sinto muito pela sua irmã. – Ron assentiu novamente, mas de um jeito mais grave. As orelhas se tingindo de vermelho. – Será que foi mesmo Malfoy que a levou?

– Não surpreenderia ninguém. Malfoy já nos causou problemas antes.

– Ninguém gosta nada deles por aqui, não é?

– É bem difícil gostar. Ele encabeçou toda a perseguição ao meu pai. Foi ele quem tomou as terras que tínhamos e bem, todo mundo tem quase certeza que ele é um dos homens _dele_.

– Você diz: do Voldemort?

Ron estremeceu e arregalou os olhos para Harry. Pareceu julgá-lo muito corajoso por dizer aquele nome sem preocupação.

– É.

– Acha que ele... – Harry titubeou sem saber como perguntar, ainda mais depois que soubera sobre Remus – bem, que _ele_ ainda quer se vingar da sua família? É, o meu pai me contou. Você acha?

– Eu não sei. Mas faz muito tempo desde a última vez. Acho que eles nos consideram escória demais, porque nunca demos importância a essa coisa de famílias antigas.

Estavam já na porta quando Harry se deu conta que ainda segurava a mecha de cabelo em suas mãos. Estendeu-a para Ron imediatamente. O garoto a pegou sem comentar e a colocou cuidadosamente entre o cinto e a túnica cor de mostarda que usava. Harry não conseguiu não invejar um pouco a roupa limpa dele. Os dias de cavalgada não fizeram nada de lisonjeiro por suas roupas puídas, e o estavam começando a fazê-lo se sentir um pouco mal. Para disfarçar novamente a sua sensação de completa inadequação, ele perguntou.

– Onde achou?

– O que?

– A mecha de cabelo?

Ron piscou antes de responder.

– Lá dentro. Num dos corredores que levam à cozinha. Posso mostrar.

– Terá de me mostrar tudo por aqui – admitiu Harry olhando em torno e percebendo o novo ambiente.

– E isso será esquisito.

– Por quê?

– A casa é sua, não é?

Os dois atravessaram o vestíbulo todo em pedra, onde grandes archotes iluminavam um espaço quase vazio. Ron explicou que naquele lugar, os que iriam entrar no castelo eram convidados a deixarem suas armas.

– É um sinal de paz – falou Ron.

Ele continuou a conduzir Harry por um corredor que os levou a um salão grande e confortável. O salão tinha, com certeza, o tamanho da casa dos Dursley. Harry teve de segurar uma exclamação ao ver o lugar. Não era tanto o tamanho da sala, mas o fato de ela irradiar algo que Harry jamais vira naquela quantidade: conforto.

Uma lareira imensa dominava uma das paredes menores do aposento retangular. A parede que se estendia ao lado da porta e a que ficava do lado contrário à lareira eram cobertas por imensas tapeçarias de lã colorida. Dessa vez, Harry não se assustou ao perceber que os personagens ali retratados se moviam. Na maior, um grupo de unicórnios saltitava em torno de uma donzela com uma longa trança cor de cobre. A tapeçaria menor abrigava um leão de juba marrom que olhava para o grupo vizinho preguiçosamente, soltando bocejos ocasionais. O chão era de madeira e resistia aos passos, mostrando a solidez da construção.

A grande surpresa era a quarta parede. Ela se abria em arcos para uma balaustrada que se jogava sobre o rio e, naquele momento, começava a receber a luz convidativa do luar. Harry imaginou como ela seria fria no inverno, mas logo percebeu que estava enganado quanto a isso. O frio exterior era barrado por imensas placas de vidro transparente e isso era algo que ele jamais tinha visto.

No centro, havia uma mesa de madeira, polida até brilhar, e ladeada por umas dez cadeiras de cada lado. Em uma das extremidades ficava uma cadeira de braços, grande o suficiente para duas pessoas. Esta ficava de costas para a lareira encimada pelo que, Harry julgou ser, o brasão da família Potter. Acima do brasão um incrível escudo polido e duas espadas entrelaçadas. Harry ficou um pouco nervoso ao achar que, pela cor e pelo brilho, o escudo era revestido de prata e ouro.

Bem perto da lareira, havia mais cinco cadeiras, igualmente confortáveis, sobre um tapete de pele e duas delas estavam ocupadas por Molly e Lily. As cabeças juntas deixavam claro que Lily continuava a consolar a aflita mãe de Ron. Hermione correu para os dois.

– Parece que Lady Lily está conseguindo acalmar a sua mãe, Ron.

– Será que ela vai dar ordem para servir o jantar aqui no salão? Mesmo sem Sir James?

Hermione pôs as mãos na cintura.

– Eu não acredito que esteja pensando em comida num momento desses?

– Eu estou preocupado, Mione, mas eu ainda preciso sobreviver.

A garota bufou. O apelido e o tom disseram a Harry que Ron não tratava Hermione como a senhora da casa. Viu ali a mesma familiaridade que os amigos de seu pai dirigiam a ele. Percebeu que acertara em dizer para Ron não tratá-lo por mestre. Ainda estranhava tudo aquilo. Até porque sempre estivera na parte de baixo de _qualquer_ relação que tivesse com _qualquer_ tipo de pessoa. Os bruxos não pareciam fazer caso disso, mas isso seria um escândalo no lugar de onde Harry tinha vindo.

Uma nova crise de nervosismo de Molly fez o três se voltarem assustados para as mulheres. Lily abraçou-a e fez um sinal, por cima da cabeça da outra, para que eles fossem para outro local. Hermione empurrou os dois para fora do salão.

Assim, que saíram, Ron voltou à carga.

– E aí? Vamos até a cozinha?

– Oh, Ginny vai ficar satisfeita em saber que durante o tempo que ela esteve desaparecida, você não descuidou de si mesmo.

– Você é uma péssima anfitriã, sabia? – Hermione arregalou os olhos, chocada. – Harry nem sabe quem é a Ginny. Viajou dias. E você nem foi capaz de perguntar se ele não está morrendo de fome.

Ron observou com prazer o rosto de Hermione se tingir de vermelho e ela se voltar para Harry cheia de culpa.

– Ah Harry, me desculpe. Ron tem razão. Você deve estar doido por comer e descansar um pouco.

– Sem problema, Hermione. Eu não estou... – Ron acertou discretamente o lado de suas costelas com o cotovelo. – Quero dizer, agora que você lembrou...

O jantar servido na cozinha foi uma experiência. Primeiro pelo lugar. Ficava na parte debaixo do castelo. Na verdade, exatamente sob o salão de refeições, e isso, com certeza, ajudava o lugar acima a ficar mais quente e acolhedor. Suas várias salas e saletas ultrapassavam até mesmo o tamanho do andar debaixo da estalagem de Surrey. Segundo, por quem Harry encontrou trabalhando lá, ou o que. Na verdade, ele demorou a ter certeza como deveria identificá-los.

Cerca de uma meia dúzia de criaturas, que mal chegavam a sua cintura, corriam por ali. Todos eram muito semelhantes. Tinham olhos enormes, muito maiores que os de qualquer homem ou animal que Harry já tivesse visto. A cabeça grande era ladeada por duas grandes orelhas que pareciam asas de morcego. Os braços e pernas muito finos os faziam bem diferentes dos entroncados duendes com quem Harry topara em Londres.

– O que... quem? – ele não soube exatamente como perguntar.

– São elfos domésticos – explicou Ron surpreso. – Nunca viu um?

Harry negou.

– Claro que não viu, Ron. Os elfos só servem aos bruxos ou quando sentem muita pena de um ser humano. Harry foi criado no meio de gente comum, sem saber que era um bruxo.

– Sério? – Ron o mirou com piedade.

– E o que...? – Harry tentou novamente.

– Você já deve ter ouvido histórias sobre eles, Harry. Eu ouvia quando vivia com a minha mãe. É claro que as pessoas comuns confundem os nomes, chamam-nos de duendes, de gnomos, de espíritos da floresta. – Ela deu de ombros como se não houvesse o que fazer para corrigir o erro. – Lembra-se das histórias que contam que tem alguém passando dificuldades e de repente aparece algo que ele pode vender, ou trocar. Acho que a mais famosa destas, fala de um artesão que fazia sapatos.

Harry sorriu em reconhecimento.

– Claro, conheço esta!

– Elfos domésticos – disse Hermione com grande certeza. – Mas eles não fazem muito isso. A maioria passa seu tempo todo apenas querendo agradar os seus senhores bruxos. São criaturas muito doces, sabe? A maioria dos bruxos é extremamente perversa com eles. Mas eu lhe asseguro que James os trata muito bem.

– Sir James trata todo mundo bem – disse Ron rolando os olhos e tentando dar a conversa por encerrada enquanto se espalhava em uma cadeira e convidava Harry para sentar com um gesto. – Seu pai é o senhor que todos pediram a Deus.

Harry sentou sorridente. Hermione o acompanhou. Ela ficou um pouco chateada de Ron desviar o assunto de sua defesa dos elfos, mas elogiar o irmão também parecia ser um dos passatempos favoritos.

– Não há nenhum garoto, nem no castelo, nem em Godric's Hallow que não queira, um dia, ser um dos seus cavaleiros. Meu irmão Will já é.

– O que foi para as Cruzadas? – Harry se sentiu bem em não estar tão mal informado.

– É. Ele foi como espião – falou Ron com evidente orgulho.

Harry ia contar que era um pouco mais do que isso, mas foi interrompido por uma das criaturinhas, que lhe fez uma grande reverência.

– Em que podemos servir nossos jovens mestres?

– Jantar! – disse Ron, sem se fazer de rogado. – E caprichem, pois hoje vocês têm de se apresentar bem ao seu futuro senhor. – Ele bateu no ombro de Harry. – Este é Harry Potter.

Houve um estrondo na cozinha. Todos os elfos largaram o que quer que estivessem segurando e correram para reverenciar Harry. O garoto ficou mais do que constrangido, seu rosto efetivamente ferveu com a atenção. Rony, ao contrário, se divertiu. Deu risadinhas até Hermione bater nele.

Jantaram magnificamente. Harry tinha certeza de que jamais tinha provado nada que se assemelhasse às iguarias que lhe foram servidas. Teve uma codorna inteira em seu prato, assada e corada com mel, pão branco (que ele nunca tinha visto, só ouvido falar) e feijões grandes e cozidos num molho de mostarda simplesmente inacreditável. Melões frescos e maçãs cozidas em vinho e mel de sobremesa. Foi a melhor refeição da sua vida, ele não tinha dúvidas.

Além disso, Harry percebeu que estar com Ron e Hermione era muito fácil. Ele nunca convivera muito com pessoas de sua idade, então ficava encantado em perceber que certos comentários e pensamentos nem precisavam ser ditos para serem partilhados.

Logo, os três voltaram a preocupação que embaçava todas as coisas: o que teria acontecido a Ginny? Harry voltou a questão da mecha de cabelo.

– Você disse que foi perto das cozinhas que a encontrou – falou para Ron. – Onde?

Ron terminou de enfiar um enorme pedaço de melão para dentro da boca.

– Aqui! – disse saltando da cadeira e saindo para porta. Harry e Hermione ainda levaram uns instantes para alcançá-lo, pois precisavam agradecer a todos os elfos e negar suas ofertas de comida extra.

Se reuniram no corredor e Ron os guiou para o lado oposto daquele de onde tinham vindo. Paredes de pedra escura os achatavam de ambos os lados. Havia poucos archotes por ali e, num movimento displicente, Ron e Hermione sacaram as varinhas e disseram juntos "_Lumus_". Imediatamente a ponta das varinhas acendeu. Hermione notou o olhar de Harry.

– Tente – ela exortou. – Este é bem fácil. Você consegue.

Harry imitou seus dois novos amigos e, para a sua alegria, o feitiço funcionou tão perfeitamente para ele quanto para os outros. Seguiram assim por vários passos.

– O que você estava fazendo por aqui? – quis saber Hermione.

– Eu tinha ido pescar com Fred e George. – Ron olhou diretamente para Harry e apontou para frente. – Lá adiante tem uma saída. Um portão disfarçado na muralha e que dá direto para o rio.

– Eles não podem ter entrado por lá? – perguntou Harry.

Ron considerou por um instante.

– Seria difícil. Há feitiços de guarda em toda a margem oposta do rio. Ninguém conseguiria penetrar a muralha sem que sua entrada fosse expressamente permitida. Além disso, ficamos quase todo o dia ali e teríamos visto se alguém tivesse tentado chegar ao castelo.

– Talvez tenham confundido vocês – sugeriu Hermione.

– Por que eles se arriscariam entrando no castelo, se havia três de nós dando sopa por ali?

– Ele tem razão – disse Harry. – Se o caso era pegar um Weasley, por que a garota?

– E ninguém me confundiria sem que eu soubesse – garantiu Ron, um pouco chateado. Hermione se limitou a revirar os olhos, sem dar atenção ao orgulho do garoto.

– Certo. Então, onde estava afinal?

Ron andou mais uns passos cuidando traços nas paredes de pedra nua e no chão. Até estacar.

– Foi aqui.

– Tem certeza – perguntou Hermione, vasculhando o lugar com a luz da varinha. Harry a imitou.

– Tenho.

Ficaram em silêncio, escrutinando o local. Hermione encontrou mais alguns fios de cabelo e, com eles, marcas de barro e gostas de sangue. Isso a fez ficar bem perturbada e Harry notou que ela e Ron se esforçavam para disfarçar a náusea enquanto estavam ali. Seus olhos porém foram atraídos por um detalhe um pouco adiante. A forma como as marcas de barro seguiam pelo corredor.

– Ron, você trouxe o resto da sua família até aqui?

– Sim.

– Eles investigaram a saída de pesca?

– Claro. Não vimos nada.

– E essas marcas de barro?

Ron trocou um olhar rápido com Hermione.

– Sempre tem barro por aqui, Harry. O caminho leva para o rio. Olha, se eles tivessem passado por aqui, haveria pegadas, mas só tem barro.

– Não – falou Harry acompanhando as marcas por uma determinada distância. Isso aqui não são restos de barro. Vejam – ele apontou a varinha e acompanhou uma longa lista de barro. – Tem um padrão de movimento. Parece que alguma coisa se arrastou por aqui.

Ele evitou cuidadosamente usar o primeiro termo que lhe tinha vindo à cabeça: "foi arrastado". Os dois pareceram muito impressionados com a sua suposição e se curvaram para continuar o exame. Foi Hermione quem falou afinal.

– O que isso te parece? – ela olhou para Harry e o garoto titubeou. Não queria magoar Rony, mas acabou respondendo.

– Parece o jeito que uma cobra se movimenta. – Ron tremeu involuntariamente. – Mas eu nunca soube de uma cobra deste tamanho, então não deve ser. Eu...

– Sabemos de algumas que pode ser bem grandes – disse Hermione, que agora parecia prestes a chorar.

Ron foi até ela e passou o braço em seus ombros. Ele e Harry preferiram não comentar o tom agourento da garota. Depois de uns instantes, os três voltaram a analisar o chão. Adiante, Ron mostrou a Harry a porta que dava para a área de pesca. As marcas passavam reto por ali e prosseguiam pelo corredor. Trocaram um olhar rápido e continuaram a acompanhar as marcas. Mais além, algumas gotas de sangue demonstraram que eles estavam certos. O longo corredor acompanhava a muralha e, logo a seguir, fez uma curva acentuada à direita. As marcas continuaram por uns poucos passos então sumiram.

– O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Ron aflito.

Harry, porém, analisava a forma como as marcas desapareciam abruptamente num pedaço de chão. Aproximou ainda mais a varinha, era como se o rastro houvesse sido cortado.

– O que acha? – a sua pergunta foi dirigia a Hermione, que olhava para o chão com a mesma intensidade que ele, um vinco fundo entre as sobrancelhas.

– É muito estranho. É como se houvesse entrado em...

– Uma passagem – ele completou.

– Vocês dizem: uma passagem secreta? – quis saber Ron.

– Faria sentido ter uma por aqui? – perguntou Harry em resposta e Ron deu um sorriso de lado.

– Isso é um castelo, não é? Pelo que seu pai fala foi construído há umas três gerações, é antigo o suficiente.

– O que Ron quer dizer é: faz todo o sentido uma passagem secreta. Talvez até esquecida – disse Hermione. O rosto dela brilhou um pouco com a excitação da descoberta.

– Bem, nesse caso, precisamos achar como abrir, não é? – Harry se sentia plenamente confiante de que eles estavam no caminho para encontrar... Bem, alguma coisa.

Hermione endireitou o corpo e apontou a varinha para o exato lugar em que o rastro sumia.

– _Alorramorra_! – Nada aconteceu. Ela deu de ombros, um pouco constrangida. – Não custava tentar, não é?

Ron trocou um olhar com Harry, que perguntou para Hermione.

– Alternativas?

– Deve haver algum tipo de mecanismo que acione a abertura por aqui – afirmou ela.

Sem esperar mais, os três se puseram a bater nas paredes e no chão em busca de qualquer saliência, qualquer coisa que pudesse abrir a tal porta. O tempo passou longamente. Nenhum deles parecia disposto a desistir. Revisaram várias vezes cada lugar, mas sem alteração. Harry começou a se preocupar, pois a fina linha de esperança que Ron e Hermione se agarravam estava prestes a arrebentar e ele sentia muita pena dos dois. Havia ainda algo que nenhum deles comentara. Se estavam certos e não achassem como prosseguir, então, as chances de Ginny Weasley diminuíam, pois, muito provavelmente, os homens que o pai de Harry mobilizara para resgatá-la estavam indo para o lado errado.

O pensamento ainda o corroia quando, ao invés de testar a junção entre as pedras da parede, sua mão deslizou sobre a superfície de uma delas. A pedra estremeceu e Harry deu um passo para trás ao sentir o movimento sob os dedos. Ron e Hermione pararam imediatamente ao seu lado. A pedra tomou uma feição semelhante a um líquido e uma boca sem rosto apareceu e perguntou.

– _Meu senhor_?

Os três se olharam apreensivos. Hermione cravou as unhas no braço de Harry.

– O quê? – Harry não tinha entendido.

A boca não se movimentou.

– Acho que ele quer que respondamos – Hermione afrouxou um pouco a pressão.

– Mas o quê?

– Eu acho que o nome do senhor dele – disse Hermione.

– Isso é fácil – falou Ron e olhou para a pedra. – Potter.

A boca se torceu em desgosto e começou a se movimentar para desaparecer. Hermione sacudiu o braço de Harry com urgência.

– Não você, Ron. Harry!

– Potter – ele disse rapidamente e a pedra parou de tremular. A boca voltou a aparecer.

– _A seu dispor, Milord_.

No instante seguinte os três tiveram de pular, pois a pedra sob os seus pés, aquela onde os rastros sumiam começou a se mover. Uma escada levava para baixo, bem mais baixo do que onde eles estavam. Os três aproximaram as varinhas para iluminar e não viram o fim das escadas.

– Tem masmorras aqui? – perguntou Harry.

– A entrada é pelo outro lado do castelo – informou Ron. – Nunca ouvi falar de nada por aqui.

– Talvez leve a uma rota de fuga pelo rio – sugeriu Hermione. – Pode ter sido construída para ser usada no caso de um ataque.

– Será que Malfoy conseguiria usá-la?

– Parece difícil, Harry. Ao menos aqui de dentro, a passagem parece apenas ser acionada pelo senhor. – Ela parou a negativa dele. – Por isso não funcionou com o Ron. Você é o herdeiro. Provavelmente, só você e o James poderiam abri-la. Talvez eu, mas não temos tempo para testar.

– Bem, isso ainda não resolve quem levou a irmã do Ron. – Ele inclinou o corpo um pouco para baixo. O buraco lhe trouxe um hálito frio, úmido e limoso. – Vamos dar uma olhada lá embaixo.

Ele já havia começado a descer e Ron estava logo atrás dele, mas Hermione ainda não havia se mexido.

– O que foi?

– Não seria melhor chamarmos alguém? – perguntou ela. – Hagrid. Ou talvez a sua mãe?

Os dois garotos trocaram um olhar rápido. Harry pensou no desespero de Molly Weasley. Não parecia certo lhe dar uma esperança que poderia estar errada. Chamar Hagrid poderia deixar o castelo desguarnecido nas muralhas, e seria tirá-lo do posto que ele havia prometido para James que ficaria. A outra alternativa era Lily. Harry sabia que a mãe os acompanharia, mas tirá-la de perto de Molly acabaria acionando o primeiro problema.

– Não temos certeza sobre o que achamos, Hermione. A mãe do Ron não suportaria se estivéssemos errados. – Ela não pareceu convencida e Harry olhou para o fundo escuro para onde as escadas levavam. – Se encontrarmos alguma coisa, a gente volta pedindo ajuda, certo?

Ela mordeu o lábio, indecisa.

– Por favor, Mione – pediu Ron. – E se a Ginny estiver realmente lá?

– Certo – ela aceitou com um suspiro. E se encaminhou para segui-los. – Mas se James brigar com a gente, direi que a culpa é de vocês.

– Seu companheirismo é notável, _Milady_ – disse Ron num tom que lembrava muito o sarcasmo de James quando se dirigia para Lily e estava bravo.

Hermione ergueu o queixo, passou por Ron e começou a descer as escadas, logo atrás de Harry. Na medida em que afundavam na escuridão ia se tornando mais molhada e impenetrável. As varinhas deles mal conseguiam fazê-los distinguir os degraus. Num dado momento, Harry se abaixou para olhar o chão. As marcas prosseguiam ali. Ele estava correto.

A escada dava algumas voltas e Harry acreditou que ela se enroscava no alicerce subterrâneo de uma das torres. Ele achou que tinham dado cerca de duas voltas quando seus pés tocaram em algo fofo e levemente escorregadio.

– Barro – disse finalmente. A primeira palavra em voz alta desde que haviam entrado ali. Virou-se cuidadosamente para olhar os outros dois. Ron vinha de mãos dadas com Hermione ajudando-a a descer. – Parece que é o lugar certo.

– Eu ouço barulho de água – disse Hermione, apontando a varinha para frente.

– É a lógica ter um ancoradouro escondido aqui, não é? – falou Ron.

E havia. Um pouco adiante, uma espécie minúscula de praia se estendia até a pedra sólida da ilha sobre onde o castelo Potter fora construído. A água refletiu as luzes das varinhas dos três e as ampliou. Era apenas um buraco escuro com um pouco de água. Hermione soltou a mão de Ron e olhou o chão.

– O rastro parece ir até água, mas não consigo ver a saída.

– Tem que haver – disse Harry. – É uma rota de fuga inútil se não tem uma saída.

As três varinhas passaram a vasculhar cada pedaço do lugar em busca de uma pista de onde estava a saída. Os três garotos se afastaram um pouco um dos outros. Harry ajustou as lentes de vidro que ganhara de Dumbledore sobre os olhos e, mais uma vez, mentalmente, as agradeceu. Tinha certeza de que elas o ajudariam a... Um grito agudo de Hermione o fez se voltar tão rapidamente para trás que ele escorregou e caiu enfiando o traseiro e uma das mãos no barro úmido e limoso. Ron chegou até ela com mais rapidez. Quando ele conseguiu, já a encontrou soluçando, com o rosto escondido no ombro de um Ron cujo rosto, mesmo com aquela luz, era verde.

Ele acompanhou o olhar dos dois, mas temeu o que iria ver. Talvez, a pobre garota mutilada. Isso seria o suficiente para explicar o horror de Hermione. Mas não era isso. Ao lado do início da escada, mais alto que a cabeça deles – o que explicava não o terem visto imediatamente – havia uma coisa cravada. Era uma montoeira com tecido, cabelos, manchas que ele reconheceu, nauseado, serem de sangue, algum barro e uma centena de agulhas de osso. Uma maior prendendo tudo na junção de duas pedras. Estava a uma altura bem grande. O único homem que poderia alcançá-la sem problema era Hagrid.

– Que horror! – comentou. – Será que eles sabiam que alguém viria aqui?

Ron lhe devolveu um olhar vazio, foi Hermione com algum esforço que lhe respondeu.

– Isso não é para ser visto, Harry. É a marca de um feitiço – ela fungou, escondendo a boca com as mãos. – É um _Mata-casa_.

– O quê?

– Um feitiço para matar todos na casa – ela explicou tentando controlar o pavor. – Primeiro, levam a criança, ou o mais jovem daqueles que pode chamar a casa de lar. – Hermione não controlava mais o choro. – Sete dias – ela soluçou – a criança é torturada.

Harry olhou para Ron. Ele ainda estava verde e tremia.

– A família sonha... tem pesadelos durante a noite... no fim, todos sabem exatamente o que a criança sofre. Quando a acaba, o corpo da criança é devolvido... de... um... jeito...

Ela desabou chorando convulsivamente e Harry colocou a mão no seu ombro,

– Tudo bem, Hermione. Eu entendi.

– Não é tudo – disse Ron com uma voz de além túmulo. – A dor é tão insuportável que ela se espalha como um veneno. Na verdade, ela se torna um veneno. Tudo o que a vítima tocou fica envenenado. Até mesmo o corpo ao qual os parentes não conseguem se recusar a tocar e enterrar. Em um ano: todos na casa também estarão mortos. Não há o que fazer. Não existe um contra-feitiço para isto. A maioria dos bruxos, nem quer que exista. Ninguém quer... sobreviver a... isso.

Ron parou. Falara com seu último fôlego. Ele saiu de perto dos dois, agachou-se perto da água e vomitou. Harry se lembrava de sua mãe desfazendo do feitiço que se vendia na Rua da Magia para enganar as pessoas comuns. Algo com terra de cemitério que pretendia a mesma coisa, matar todos os que viviam em uma casa. Lembrou de ela dizer que os bruxos tinham outros métodos. Bem mais cruéis que o uso de terra de cemitério.

– Quem a levou, Hermione? – perguntou Harry, mas a menina estava ainda fora de si. Ele a pegou pelos ombros. – São sete dias, Mione. Sabemos que Ginny ainda está viva. Nós só temos de achá-la. Se o fizermos antes que todos durmam e possam sonhar talvez ela nem sofra. Preciso que fique firme, entendeu? Você estudou essas coisas de magia. Tem idéia de quem ou o que pode tê-la levado?

Hermione tentou com custo engolir o choro e Harry esperou pacientemente até que ela se acalmasse, mas não tirou os olhos do rosto dela, nem as mãos dos seus ombros. Sua mãe costumava fazer isso quando ele ficava com muita raiva dos Dursley. Era um jeito de centrá-lo e ele se viu instintivamente usando o mesmo expediente. Deu certo. Ela finalmente enxugou as lágrimas com vontade, parecia até envergonhada de ter perdido a calma.

– Certo. Eu... o que me vem à cabeça... – ela olhou para trás. Ron ainda estava inclinado sobre si mesmo, sofrendo muito, os dois sabiam, então, ela baixou um pouco a voz. – Nunca se usam seres humanos nesse tipo de feitiço. É preciso... uma criatura mágica.

– De que tipo?

– Um monstro – a voz dela não saiu, apenas os lábios se mexeram e Harry precisou respirar fundo.

– Tem idéia...?

– Não importa o que é! – A voz de Ron estava estrangulada, mas cheia de determinação. – Vamos atrás dele de qualquer jeito. Não é?

Ele havia se erguido e encarava os dois como se os desafiasse a dizer que não.

– É claro que vamos – concordou Harry.

– Mas ajudaria a gente saber do que se trata – disse Hermione.

Harry não achou que ela fraquejaria de novo, mas a disposição deles decididamente a deixava nervosa.

– Talvez devêssemos chamar alguém. Nós sabemos agora o que é e... Podemos morrer...

– Se Ginny morrer, todos nós estaremos mortos em um ano. Qual a diferença?

A lógica de Ron era temerária, mas ainda era uma lógica, pensou Harry. A alternativa aventada por Hermione fazia sentido também. Ou seja, subir e chamar a sua mãe, Hagrid e a Sra. Weasley. Mas isso levaria tempo. E Harry sentia que cada instante era precioso.

– Não temos muito tempo a perder. Então, vamos organizar isso, certo? Primeiro, sabemos que é provavelmente um monstro – ele testou a palavra em voz alta, Ron reagiu corajosamente, embora tornasse a esverdear um pouco. – E que se mexe como uma cobra, mais ou menos... – ele fez um círculo com os braços, para mostrar o que tinha imaginado pelas marcas que os tinham levado até ali – deste tamanho. Opções? Vocês certamente conhecem mais criaturas mágicas do que eu.

– É pequeno para algumas coisas que eu pensei – disse Ron, mirando os braços dele.

– E grande demais para outras – completou Hermione, com a voz pensativa. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Os dois aguardaram enquanto ela falava sozinha. Uma ou duas vezes ela bateu no próprio rosto para se forçar a lembrar de alguma coisa. Então:

– Por que vocês dois estão me olhando? Não deviam estar procurando por onde a coisa saiu desse lugar? – quis saber, mandona.

Ron e Harry nem retrucaram. Empunharam as varinhas e saíram à caça da saída. Depois de algum tempo, os dois chegaram à conclusão que a única saída deveria estar escondida pela água. Provavelmente uma passagem que levava ao rio no lado externo. Os dois deliberaram aos cochichos o que fariam e decidiram que poderiam convencer Hermione a buscar ajuda enquanto eles mergulhavam na água em busca da saída. Porém quando se viraram para a garota, ela parecia completamente alheia a eles. Os olhos dela estavam fixos na parede de rocha que havia do outro lado da água. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando ver melhor.

– Venham aqui – chamou e eles se juntaram a ela. Hermione apontou com a varinha para cima. – Joguem a luz ali.

Os dois obedeceram. A parede escura e brilhante continuou escura e brilhante de umidade, exceto por um pequeno espaço. Uma forma arredondada que parecia mais escura e sem nenhum brilho se destacava ali.

– Acha que o monstro saiu por ali? – perguntou Ron um pouco incrédulo. – Como ele chegaria lá?

– Saltando – sussurrou Hermione.

– E como nós chegaremos lá? – quis saber Harry rodando a cabeça enquanto imaginava no que poderiam se apoiar.

– Harry... – chamou Hermione – acho que precisaremos de ajuda, agora.

Os dois garotos a olharam ao mesmo tempo, assustados com o tom dela. Hermione não tirara os olhos do buraco acima da cabeça deles.

– Você sabe o que é? – o tom de Ron tinha uma nota incômoda de pavor. Harry sentiu seu estômago contorcer quando viu Hermione assentir.

– Fale de uma vez!

– É... é uma... górgone.

– Uma o quê? – Harry sentiu novamente aquela horrível sensação de completa ignorância, mas o vinco na testa de Ron lhe pareceu um alento.

– Uma górgone – ela repetiu. – É um ser muito cruel. Corpo de cobra, tronco e rosto de mulher e cabelos de serpentes. Provavelmente um dos animais mais venenosos que se tem notícia.

Os olhos dos dois garotos estavam arregalados de forma inacreditável.

– E como esse bicho veio parar aqui?

– Eu não sei, Ron... – Hermione sussurrou. – Mas tenho certeza de que foi ela que pegou a Ginny. Esses buracos, o tamanho que imaginamos para o corpo de cobra, as unhas grudadas no feitiço...

– Aquilo são unhas? – perguntou Ron, apavorado. Hermione fez que sim.

Os três voltaram a olhar para o buraco.

– Precisamos chamar alguém – disse Hermione, a voz ainda fraca.

– Você vai – disse Harry. – Ron e eu acharemos um jeito de chegar lá em cima. – Ron concordou imediatamente.

– Não! É muito arriscado!

– Hermione , nós não podemos esperar. Cada minuto... foi você quem disse que ela torturaria Ginny. Como podemos esperar aqui? – falou Harry.

– Mas, mas... chegar lá em cima é...

– Eu tenho certeza que você conhece algum feitiço para nos ensinar – exortou-a Ron. – Um que nos faça chegar lá.

– Em último caso, escalamos a pedra – afirmou Harry.

Ela olhou de um para outro torcendo as mãos. Harry podia ver a prudência brigando com a necessidade de salvar a amiga o mais rápido possível. Ele ficou feliz quando a segunda alternativa venceu.

– Certo. – Ela respirou fundo decidindo o que fazer. – O feitiço é simples. Apontem para os próprios pés e digam: _Ascendio_!

Os pés de Hermione imediatamente saíram do solo e ela flutuou graciosamente até o buraco negro na parede. Assim que chegou lá, a menina se posicionou para ajudá-los, ficando de joelhos. O buraco não permitiria a nenhum deles ficar em pé.

– Não se esqueçam de visualizar firmemente onde querem chegar. Isso é muito importante. Você primeiro, Ron.

Ele pigarreou e depois apontou a varinha para os pés. A primeira tentativa não teve nem de longe a precisão e graça de Hermione. Ron ficou tão encantado em ver seus pés saírem do chão que se desconcentrou e voltou a cair. Não fosse Harry segurá-lo, ele teria escorregado e se afundado na lama sob os pés deles. Hermione rolou os olhos. A segunda tentativa funcionou e logo ele estava junto com Hermione esperando por Harry.

Concentrando-se com toda a força que podia, Harry realizou o feitiço. Não foi perfeito como o de Hermione. Ele se sentiu um peixe se contorcendo no anzol. Mas funcionou na primeira vez e quando ele chegou perto do buraco, Ron e Hermione jogaram os braços e o puxaram para dentro.

– E agora? – perguntou.

– Seguimos – disse Hermione. – A toca dela deve ser no fim desse buraco.

Ron estendeu a varinha pare frente. A iluminação foi mínima.

– Parece um gigantesco buraco de minhoca.

– É mais ou menos o que é – resfolegou Hermione. – Mas tem uma coisinha a mais. – Os dois a encararam, esperando. – Não olhem diretamente para ela. Os olhos dela transformam em pedra quem olha para eles.

– Bem, com a descrição que você tinha feito antes, eu já não estava exatamente curioso – falou Ron.

– Fechem os olhos a qualquer movimento, ok? – ela pediu e os dois concordaram.

Harry assumiu a dianteira e começou a se arrastar pelo túnel. Sua cabeça só pensava em como deveria ser a toca daquele bicho estranhíssimo e como eles fariam para tirar a irmã de Ron de lá e fugir antes que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse a algum deles. Umas duas vezes sua cabeça tentou convencê-lo a voltar e chamar sua mãe e Hagrid. Mas Hagrid não conseguiria se espremer por aquele túnel – a comparação com um buraco de minhoca fora perfeita – e sua mãe... Harry confiava em Lily. Ela os ajudaria, com certeza. Mas tinha algo que o incomodava desde o momento em que ele vira o feitiço. Era como se uma ampulheta tivesse sido virada dentro dele. E se no tempo que eles levassem para chamá-la, algo muito ruim acontecesse a irmã de Ron? Não. A melhor chance que eles tinham era fazer o possível. Ele sabia que nada menos que essa lógica teria feito Hermione concordar com ele em seguir em frente.

O buraco serpenteava pela terra e era perfeitamente circular, Harry tentou não imaginar qual a força que teria de ter o corpo que o abriu. Havia terra e rocha ali. A rocha lhe garantia que aquilo não desabaria, mas também não parava de gritar sobre o oponente formidável que teriam à frente. Como forma de manter o coração no lugar certo – no seu peito e não na garganta –, ele não parava de pensar que só pegariam a garota. Que seriam rápidos. Que eram bruxos. Bem, ao menos Hermione realmente parecia saber o que fazia quando empunhava a varinha e Ron não lhe parecera ruim, apenas um pouco descuidado. Então, eles tinham vantagens. Não era como se fossem pessoas comuns sem nenhuma arma. Isso o fez estremecer.

– Hermione! – sussurrou com urgência.

– O que?

– Não seria bom termos alguma arma? Só para o caso de... – engoliu a frase. Como lutariam com um ser que não podiam olhar?

– Estava pensando nisso – ela sussurrou de volta. – Vou tentar conjurar alguma coisa.

– Fazer surgir do nada?

– Não – ela explicou. – Só se pode conjurar se você sabe onde tem o que você quer, e se você tem direito àquilo. – Harry olhou para trás sem compreender. – Explico melhor a teoria depois.

– Ok.

– Você está pensando no que? – perguntou Ron, que fechava o grupo.

– Nas espadas e no escudo da sala de jantar.

– Você enlouqueceu? – perguntou o garoto. – Sir James vai fazê-la em picadinho se você...

– Meu pai não vai se zangar se for para a gente se defender – interrompeu Harry.

Ron ficou quieto e só então Harry percebeu que uma parte dele tinha desejado empunhar uma daquelas espadas no momento em que as tinha visto, assim como o escudo. Imaginara a si mesmo e ao pai, lado a lado, lutando como cavaleiros. A imagem sumiu quando o buraco virou abruptamente para a esquerda e se abriu a sua frente. Algo semelhante a uma caverna seca, sustentada por grossas vigas de rocha que se estreitavam no meio, se estendia por ali. No centro, uma fogueira fraca, iluminava o local. Ron e Hermione apagaram as varinhas e Harry repetiu a palavra que eles disseram. A luz da varinha dele também sumiu. O lugar era muito úmido e tinha alguma altura nas paredes. Um pouco mais altas que aquelas que Harry tinha visto no castelo.

Fez um sinal para os outros se manterem bem perto do chão e, por um instante, agradeceu que a terra tivesse transformado a "amazona"(1) clara que Hermione usava, em algo imundamente marrom. Isso os tornaria menos visíveis. Se arrastaram até saírem do buraco e ficarem escondidos atrás de um dos pilares de rocha. Felizmente não havia sinal da górgone. Mas havia vários túneis que saíam daquela espécie de sala principal. Harry achou um ótimo agouro o tal bicho não estar ali. Sem trocarem uma palavra, eles vasculharam o lugar com os olhos, os três procurando por qualquer indício de Ginny. Harry imaginou que bastava procurar por qualquer coisa que lembrasse o cabelo vermelho que ele vira em todos os Weasley.

Ron gemeu baixinho. Não havia nenhum sinal aparente da menina. Então, Harry a viu. Em um dos inúmeros buracos de minhoca, do outro lado da caverna, um pouco alto do chão, uma sombra encimada por uma cabeleira de fogo estava caída ali. Ele apontou imediatamente para os outros e Hermione reprimiu um gritinho levando a mão à boca. Era preciso pensar rápido e Harry soube instintivamente o que devia ser feito.

– Hermione – sussurrou. – Você pode... qual foi a palavra? Aquela de trazer as armas.

– Conjurar? – Ela assentiu trêmula.

– Faça.

A garota fechou os olhos e depois com o rosto muito concentrado murmurou um feitiço. Para o deslumbramento de Harry e Ron as duas espadas e o escudo apareceram ali, bem no meio deles.

– Brilhante! – exultou Ron e Hermione corou um pouco.

– Valeu, Hermione! Agora, me ouçam. Eu ainda não sei feitiços o bastante, então vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu pego uma das espadas. Ron, você fica com a outra e Hermione com o escudo. – Ele fez a divisão e nenhum dos dois reclamou. Ron pegou a espada encantado. – Agora, eu vou atravessar a sala e pegar a irmã do Ron. Vocês dois, me dão cobertura. É o mais lógico, Ron. Você sabe fazer mais mágicas que eu! Não poderá se preocupar com isso se estiver com a sua irmã e eu não serei útil.

Hermione pareceu disposta a concordar com Harry e ia argumentar com Ron, mas não foi necessário.

– Ok. Mas acho que você deve levar o escudo, nesse caso. Eu e Hermione podemos fazer escudos com magia, você precisará mais que a gente.

– Certo. – Harry pegou o escudo, passou a alça dele pelo tronco e o colocou para trás em suas costas. Segurou a espada com a mão direita. – Certo – repetiu, segurando o nervosismo.

– Acha que chega até lá? – perguntou Hermione, aflita.

– Eu sou bem rápido – confessou. – Isso sempre me ajudou a escapar do meu primo quando ele queria me bater.

Com um meio sorriso tenso, ele se virou e mirou o lugar onde os cabelos ruivos eram visíveis. Respirou fundo e se pôs a atravessar a caverna com os passos mais largos que conseguiu dar. Não era apenas rapidez. Era preciso fazer pouco barulho. A górgone poderia ouvi-los. Ou senti-los. Será que ela não tinha ouvidos como as cobras? Nesse caso ela sentiria o cheiro deles. Era preciso ser rápido.

Harry teve a sensação dupla de que fizera o trajeto em poucos instantes e que ele tinha durado uma eternidade. Estava já sob o buraco de minhoca em que Ginny tinha sido colocada. Ele colocou a espada presa no cinto e estendeu a mão para cima, buscando uma saliência na rocha. Com agilidade conseguiu se impulsionar para cima e escalar. Imaginou que estava subindo em uma árvore. Soube que tinha chegado quando seus dedos roçaram nos cabelos da garota. Tentou afastá-los um pouco antes de se segurar e dar impulso para cima.

Finalmente, Harry conseguiu sentar no buraco. Parou olhando para fora. Nenhum sinal da górgone. Ele fez um sinal positivo para Ron e Hermione que lhe sorriram do outro lado da caverna. Agora, era preciso decidir como ele levaria Ginny dali. Virou-se para a garota que ele acreditava desacordada, mas deu de cara com dois olhos castanhos muito assustados encarando-o. Ela se mantinha próxima ao chão, o cabelo completamente desalinhado, o rosto sujo de terra e lágrimas, havia cortes nos braços e um bem feio na raiz dos cabelos. O medo parecia prestes a fazer com que ela empurrasse o corpo para longe dele.

– Calma... eu vim ajudar.

Ela mexeu com a cabeça. Parecia um pouco fora de si.

– Eu vim com o seu irmão – Harry se apressou em dizer, precisava que a garota colaborasse com ele. – E com a Hermione. Olhe, eles estão lá embaixo.

Harry abriu espaço com o corpo. Ginny ainda o olhava, cautelosa, mas ela se animou a olhar um pouco a frente. Ron e Hermione acenaram. Ela respirou fundo.

– Essa... coisa... – disse numa voz baixinha. – Ela é horrível. Vai matar vocês também.

– Não! Não vai. – Harry estendeu a mão para Ginny. – Vamos levar você para casa. Ninguém vai morrer hoje. Eu prometo.

Fora uma coisa tola de dizer, mas ele precisava que ela viesse com ele e rápido. Funcionou. O olhar assustado passou para confiante e ela quase sorriu. Ginny lhe pareceu menor do que ele tinha imaginado. O rosto um pouco infantil se tingiu de coragem e ela aceitou a mão dele.

– Vou cobrar a promessa – ela disse.

Harry sorriu enquanto a ajudava a ficar de joelhos.

– Certo. Você pode se segurar em mim, eu vou ajudá-la a descer.

Ginny se sentou ao seu lado e Harry passou o escudo para a sua frente e a fez se segurar nele. Um braço sobre o ombro direito e o outro sob o braço esquerdo. Assim que ele se impulsionou para baixo sentiu o coração acelerar. Agora estava responsável por alguém e isso tornou sua descida mais cautelosa. Estava com muito medo de escorregar, mas deu certo. Assim que encostaram os pés no chão, ele ajudou os dedos rígidos da menina a soltá-lo.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim – ela falou quase sorrindo.

Um grito selvagem rasgou o espaço por sobre os sussurros deles. Era algo que lembrava ao mesmo tempo uma águia, um urso e alguém tomado por uma fúria assassina. O sangue de Harry gelou nas veias

– Ah meu Deus! É ela – disse Ginny em pânico.

Harry, no entanto, não conseguia se mexer. Ele olhava para um dos buracos de minhoca que estava entre eles e os outros dois amigos. Algo escuro e furtivo se mexia lá dentro. Vinha rápido, muito rápido, na direção deles. Mal deu tempo de pensar o quanto ele tinha sido estúpido em arrastar os outros até ali. Nem era capaz de figurar o animal que se arrasta até eles e que, provavelmente, os mataria. O grito dela tinha sido o suficiente para ele compreender isso.

Primeiro, foram as serpentes. Verdes, vivas, enroscando-se em si mesmas, abrindo as bocas com dentes afiados em centenas de botes. Depois o alto da cabeça feminina, as mãos em garras, o peito que, de humano ia se terminando em escamas azuladas e, por fim, um longo e sinuoso corpo de cobra.

– Não! – disse Ginny, num último fôlego, puxando-o para o chão um instante antes da górgone erguer a cabeça e os olhos dela encontrarem com os seus.

X – – X – – X

(1) "Amazona" é um nome que se dava a um tipo de vestido aberto na parte da frente até a altura da cintura. Na época medieval, essa roupa permitia às mulheres usarem calças de montaria por baixo dessa roupa quando iam cavalgar. Como ainda não existia o selim, um tipo de sela no qual as mulheres montavam com as duas pernas para um único lado do cavalo, então, era preciso uma alternativa para montar como homem sem ferir o decoro da época. Como eles chegaram de viagem e Hermione não teve tempo de trocar de roupa, ela ainda a estava usando.

N/B Sônia: E Harry conheceu Ginny. Eu SEMPRE me emociono com os primeiros encontros entre esses dois. E o seu, Anam, foi de arrasar o quarteirão, o bairro, a vila, o reino!... – E o trio? Instantaneamente amigos, para sempre irmãos, heróis desde o primeiro dia juntos. – FANTÁSTICO! Eu estava com saudades das aventuras desses três! Foi fascinante, também, observar as mudanças do Harry neste capítulo. A sutil, mas definitiva, transformação que houve nele. Passaram- se os dias de se acostumar a ser um bruxo e um filho de senhores, e chegou a hora tomar a frente, quando foi necessário... D - Sobre a górgone? Não vou comentar muito. Só posso dizer que o pobre bichinho nem tem idéia da baita encrenca onde se meteu... ;D – Irrepreensível, Anam, em cada parágrafo! aplaudindo - Uno-me ao coro que pede, emocionado ATUALIZA! ATUALIZA! ATUALIZA! D – Beijo no seu coração, talentosa! Até o próximo! - BRAVO!!

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei... não devia ter parado aí, não é? Mas, o que eu posso fazer? O suspense é completamente irresistível para mim, rsrs.

Ao menos vocês reencontraram a Ginny, não é? Gostaram dela? E do Ron? Eu espero que sim. E espero que tenham curtido o meu bichinho também. A Sô fez um lindo retrato da ilustre convidada. Então não esqueçam de olhar os álbuns da fic no Multiply e no Orkut, ok?

Desculpem a nota curtinha, a semana foi pesada. O próximo só perto do dia 30 por questões de trabalho trouxa. Se eu puder posto uma short que está me rondando, nesse tempo, mas eu aviso na comu.

Muito obrigada por todo o carinho, gentileza e elogios nos comentários. Vocês não imaginam o quanto são especiais estes retornos.

**Sana **(será que vc vai conseguir ler antes de viajar?), **Mel.Bel.louca**, **Assuero Racsama** (passo assim que terminar o semestre na facu, feito?), **Osmar.  
**

Bom final de semana, se cuidem.

Beijos estalados

Sally


	11. Perseus

Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

**Perseus**

O corpo de Harry reagiu flácido ao puxão dado por Ginny e, pelo detalhe de um instante, os olhos do monstro não encontraram os seus. Ele jamais imaginou estar diante de algo assim. A mente de Harry parecia presa a um tipo de luta interna entre o que ele via e o que ele não queria acreditar ser real. Cada grito selvagem da górgone o congelava com a certeza de que iam morrer.

O rabo da cobra caiu com violência sobre a pedra que protegia a ele e Ginny e a rocha se desfez em pedacinhos. Novamente, foi a mão da menina que o salvou puxando-o para outro grupo de pedras. Agachados, os dois tentaram se afastar ao máximo da criatura. Os gritos da górgone soavam como medo líquido, injetando-se por seus ouvidos, descendo gelado pela garganta, paralisando suas entranhas.

Harry quis poder se separar desse lugar em que sua mente ficara prisioneira do pavor. Mas tudo o que ele conseguia perceber à sua volta, vinha da górgone. Seu corpo pesado e úmido se arrastando no chão num ruído nauseante. Os gritos horríveis, torturantes. As garras que arrancavam as formações de pedra do interior da caverna enquanto buscavam por eles. Demorou um pouco até que ele percebesse que duas mãos miúdas o sacudiam pelos braços.

– Não pense nela! Não pense nela! – O sussurro assustado de Ginny mal lhe chegava aos ouvidos. – Por favor, por favor... não pense nela! – Os olhos castanhos à sua frente suplicaram. – Não deixe tomar conta de você. É o poder dela: medo...

Lentamente, as mãos de Harry descongelaram e subiram até tocar os braços da menina. O ato de perceber algo além do pavor que ameaçava consumi-lo correu por ele fazendo seu sangue voltar a aquecer. Harry assentiu para Ginny e a menina respirou aliviada. Isso o fez voltar a se sentir senhor do próprio corpo. O pânico, o medo ainda estavam ali, mas se concentrar no fato de que ele tinha que salvar a garota fez sua mente começar, imediatamente, a fazer planos para sobreviverem.

Por algum estranho motivo, a górgone pareceu ter mudado de alvo e, ao invés de vir na direção deles, estava se afastando. A caverna ecoava com barulhos distintos, muito altos, ensurdecedores.

– Onde ela foi? – perguntou com urgência.

Ginny não conseguiu responder, apenas ergueu os ombros trêmulos. O rosto dela estava sujo de terra, lágrimas e muito, muito assustado. E isso o fazia muito real para Harry. Ele achou que olhar para ela era o único jeito de continuar lúcido. Sim, precisava ter isso em mente: ele estava ali para salvá-la! Ginny pareceu atemorizada que ele voltasse a se perder dentro do pânico.

– Fique comigo – ela pediu.

– Eu vou ficar – garantiu Harry e como prova segurou a mão dela com força. – Não vou abandonar você!

– O maior veneno dela é o medo – choramingou Ginny. – Você precisa se concentrar em alguma coisa que não seja ela. Não pode pensar nela ou vai ficar preso no medo. Por favor...

O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas algo faltava naquela lógica.

– Como vamos destruí-la sem pensar nela? – perguntou.

Ginny fez novamente uma expressão chorosa e amedrontada e Harry se apressou em tranqüilizá-la.

– Olhe, deixe que eu me preocupe com isso, certo? Você precisa continuar pensando em algo que a deixe segura. Qualquer coisa! Você consegue?

Ela o olhou com uma nova firmeza e balançou a cabeça.

– Ótimo – resfolegou Harry – e eu vou cumprir a promessa que fiz a você, certo? Eu...

– ROOON!!

O novo berro os fez saltar no mesmo lugar e algo viscoso e pesado desceu por dentro do peito de Harry. Sem soltarem as mãos, eles se voltaram para tentar olhar, cuidadosamente, além da pedra grande que os protegia. No instante seguinte, ele e Ginny gritavam também. Hermione estava inerte, presa pela cauda da górgone, e a criatura a balançava com repetida violência. Tudo foi muito rápido. Ron largou as pedras com as quais ele e Hermione tentaram distrair a criatura de perseguir Harry e Ginny; e, munido da espada, investiu sem nenhum cuidado contra a górgone. Nem houve tempo para eles gritarem novamente. Ron tinha se convertido numa forma cinzenta e sem vida. Ele, a espada, as roupas, tudo havia virado uma massa de pedra.

Harry precisou rapidamente segurar Ginny que tentou correr para o irmão, mas não havia mais o que fazer por ele. O monstro sequer prestou atenção à nova estátua, humana demais para o resto das estruturas de pedra. Ela olhou sobre o ombro e balançou mais uma vez o corpo mole de Hermione. Depois, jogou-a longe. Hermione se chocou contra uma das paredes da caverna com um estrondo e caiu no chão, inconsciente. Harry só teve tempo de puxar Ginny para baixo e se esconderem antes que a górgone se voltasse na direção dos dois. A raiva fazia companhia ao medo agora e Harry se apegou à sua força para que sua mente não voltasse a se perder. Um fio de razão nasceu dali.

– Ginny – chamou fazendo a menina segurar os soluços e olhá-lo – me escute. Você não pode morrer, entendeu? Você é a chave disso. Se você morrer, todos os outros morrem. Você tem de ficar viva!

– Mas... Ron e Mione...

Harry sabia que estava mentindo, porém tinha de tentar convencê-la.

– Hermione deve ter desmaiado e... o Ron... Ginny, eu tenho certeza de que deve haver alguma mágica para ajudá-lo. Agora, me escute, isso é importante: há uma entrada do outro lado da caverna. Você vai correr para lá, sair daqui e buscar ajuda enquanto eu a distraio, certo?

Ginny apertou a mão dele com mais força e negou com a cabeça.

– Eu não conseguiria... eu não vou sair sem você... e Ron... e...

O garoto passou rapidamente o braço sobre os ombros dela, mas não podia deixá-la chorar. Eles não sobreviveriam assim. Harry precisava pensar num jeito de escaparem e ainda tinha de lutar contra a própria dificuldade em aceitar que toda aquela situação era real e não um pesadelo do qual ele iria acordar. Lembrar que, há pouco mais de uma semana, apanhar do Dudley era o maior perigo que ele corria, também não ajudava.

Por outro lado, ela tinha razão em uma coisa. Harry não conseguiria distrair o monstro por muito tempo. A górgone poderia matá-lo e pegar Ginny com muita facilidade. Uma sensação de derrota o fez baixar a cabeça. Tinha de haver um jeito. Se Ginny morresse toda a casa estaria condenada. Seus pais, Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, Little Jonh... não restaria ninguém. Ele não podia simplesmente deixar que isso acontecesse. Não podia perder tudo, não agora.

Seus olhos bateram no escudo. Ainda estava preso ao seu corpo e jazia torto sobre suas pernas. Ele e Ginny estavam ali refletidos, abraçados, assustados. A mente dele pareceu se mexer do torpor e começar a trabalhar com uma impressionante rapidez. Harry ergueu o escudo e viu a imagem ainda mais nítida. Levantou um pouco mais e pode ver o topo da cabeça da górgone. Ela vinha na direção deles. Uma idéia maluca começou a tomar forma na sua mente. Não sabia nada sobre criaturas mágicas, mas sabia uma coisa sobre criaturas vivas: a maioria delas não continuava viva por muito tempo se não tivesse sua cabeça bem colada nos ombros. E talvez houvesse um jeito de chegar perto da górgone o suficiente para descolar a serpente da cabeça cheia de cobras.

Ginny acompanhou o seu olhar.

– O que você...?

Harry não respondeu. Tirou a alça do escudo e o prendeu ao braço esquerdo. Desembainhou a espada com a mão direita.

– Ginny? Você pode fazer uma coisa? Role umas pedras para o outro lado da caverna, talvez isso a distraia.

– Ela pode nos farejar – retrucou a menina.

– Certo... – nada estava certo, mas ele precisava manter a fé. Respirou profundamente. Só havia uma possibilidade. Teria de fazer a górgone vir até eles e abatê-la antes que ela os atacasse.

Avaliou o lugar em torno deles. Ele precisaria ficar em pé e não agachado como estava. Logo ao lado, havia uma coluna de pedra, porém assim que ele se movesse até lá, chamaria a atenção da criatura. Só que chamar a atenção era o que ele queria naquele momento, certo? Não. Na verdade, ele estava imaginando qual seria o momento em que seu pai apareceria pela porta e os salvaria. Contudo, seu pai não estava ali. Ninguém sabia que eles estavam ali e pela primeira vez Harry brigou consigo mesmo por não ter dado ouvidos a Hermione. Eles estavam sozinhos e a própria Hermione estava... Não! Se recusou a pensar nisso. Se ela estivesse, a culpa era dele, mas ainda assim, era preciso salvar Ginny. Virou-se para a menina.

– Fique aqui! O mais quieta que puder, está bem?

– Aonde você vai? – Harry apontou com a cabeça para a coluna de pedra. – Ela vai vê-lo!

– Eu sei... – tentou dar a sua voz mais firmeza do que realmente sentia. – Vai dar certo Ginny. Confie em mim.

– Eu confio – ela garantiu com mais fé do que Harry gostaria que ela tivesse nele.

Enchendo os pulmões de ar, Harry deu um impulso e correu para a nova posição. Ele soube que tinha sido visto quando um grito de júbilo selvagem voltou romper em seus ouvidos. A górgone começou a se arrastar mais rápido na direção deles e Harry ergueu o escudo até poder refletir cada movimento dela. Concentrou-se em calcular o tamanho da criatura. O corpo da serpente era imenso, mas a parte semi-humana que se erguia era pouco mais alta que ele. Depois, considerou o giro do corpo que teria de dar para acertar-lhe a cabeça. Pelo escudo, a górgone era feia e repulsiva, mas Harry podia olhá-la e perceber cada uma de suas fragilidades e como poderia lutar. Os braços eram finos e as garras, mesmo assustadoras, não eram maiores que as mãos de uma mulher. O pescoço alto e fino. Os olhos malévolos, mas pouco humanos, bestiais.

Talvez até tivesse sido fácil, se a criatura tivesse qualquer interesse em Harry. Mas ela não tinha.

Há poucos metros deles, a górgone parou e colocou a língua bifurcada para fora, provando o ar. A boca se arreganhou sobre as presas de serpente. Num movimento muito rápido, o rabo da cobra se ergueu no ar e, quando desceu, arrebatou Ginny do esconderijo, elevando-a vários metros acima do chão.

– NÃO!

Harry se esqueceu de olhar a criatura pelo escudo e só não foi petrificado porque ela estava interessada demais em sua presa. Ginny fechou os olhos com força, mas a górgone não parecia ter qualquer intenção de petrificá-la. Esquecendo completamente da presença de Harry, o monstro pôs toda a atenção na menina. Ela ergueu Ginny para o alto e todas as cobras verdes e vivas que saíam de sua cabeça se eriçaram excitadas, mostrando as presas e se inclinando para o corpo da garota. Era como se um estranho vento ondulasse a cabeleira, pois as serpentes todas agora se esforçavam para atingir Ginny. O horror tomou conta de Harry quando ele as viu começarem a atingir seu intento e picarem a menina. Essa devia ser a tortura. Ginny se curvava sobre si mesma urrando com a dor.

A raiva mexeu com Harry de um jeito que ele jamais havia sentido. Num assomo de força e decisão, ele empunhou novamente o escudo e voltou a se aproximar, andando de lado e cuidando os movimentos da criatura. O erro dela seria não lhe dar atenção. Mas, afinal, ela talvez não compreendesse como ele conseguia chegar tão perto. Mágica ou não mágica, com um corpo semi-humano ou não, aquela criatura era mais animalesca e mais tosca que ele. Harry se apegou a isso. Apegou-se a sua raiva, sua vontade de sobreviver, de salvar Ginny e os outros. Apegou-se ao fato de que ele realmente tinha um plano.

Por duas vezes, a górgone parou de torturar Ginny e o considerou. Seus olhos amarelos com fendas negras bateram vazios no escudo dele. Harry parou de se mover imediatamente, mas a criatura não pareceu perceber a diferença e voltou a colocar sua atenção em Gina. O garoto já estava bem perto agora. Um único golpe seria o suficiente. Um único golpe era tudo o que ele teria. Se errasse, estaria morto e logo, Ginny também.

Um lamento mais alto da menina deu a Harry o resto de coragem de que ele precisava. Respirou fundo e projetou o corpo com passos rápidos até girar a espada dos Potter no ar. Quando a lâmina fechou o círculo, ele compreendeu que havia falhado. Nenhuma resistência se opôs quando a espada atravessou o ar. Harry resfolegou esperando a morte e então ele viu o sangue escorrendo pela lâmina. Só depois ouviu o barulho. Um baque seco e algo rolou, outro baque e um pequeno lamento feminino. Finalmente, o ar ficou quase silencioso, somente um guiso fraco informava que os cabelos de serpente da górgone ainda protestavam.

O garoto se virou e pode ver, caído de bruços, o corpo de mulher que se estendia num longo rabo de cobra com escamas azuis. Uns poucos espasmos ainda o sacudiam. Há alguns passos dali, a cabeça jazia com a boca aberta de espanto e os olhos definitivamente fechados. As pequenas víboras verdes dos cabelos, morrendo, uma a uma.

Ele soltou a espada e o escudo e correu para Ginny. A menina tremia, enquanto tentava levantar e sair do meio das voltas do corpo serpentino da górgone. Harry a ajudou.

– Como você está?

Ginny tentou responder, mas os joelhos dela fraquejaram. Harry a segurou com mais força pela cintura.

– Você está envenenada – concluiu preocupado. Nem mesmo conseguiu sentir alívio por ter derrotado a criatura. – Vou tirar você daqui, Ginny. Precisamos de ajuda.

– Ron... – ela falou num fio de voz.

– Eu volto depois para...

Harry ergueu a cabeça para conferir a versão petrificada de Ron, mas a estátua não estava mais lá. Um Ron de carne e osso, com o rosto ainda muito pálido, se arrastava com movimentos duros na direção deles.

– Ron! – Harry gritou feliz e o outro se esforçou para sorrir. – Como?

– Acho que – ele deu um passo com as pernas endurecidas e mirou o corpo da górgone com asco – quando "isso" morreu, o poder dela terminou também. O que foi que matou... – Ron parou os olhos na espada ensangüentada um pouco adiante e engoliu em seco. – Uau... Foi você?

– É, foi – respondeu Harry, mas ele não tinha tempo para a admiração de Ron. – Ginny foi envenenada. E Hermione está ferida. – Ron se virou para os dois lados procurando pela outra menina. – Precisamos tirá-las daqui!

– Certo! Eu...

O plano de Ron morreu na primeira palavra. Harry acreditou que tinha visto o dia nascer dentro da caverna quando, junto à entrada, surgiu o rosto preocupado de James, depois o de sua mãe, Sirius e Remus. Agora tudo ficaria bem.

Horas mais tarde, Harry achou que, talvez, tivesse se precipitado um pouco em acreditar que sairia completamente ileso da aventura.

Depois que Ginny e Hermione foram socorridas, foi decidido que o melhor seria queimar o corpo da górgone e, com ele, o feitiço feito contra a casa dos Potter. Hagrid ficou responsável por incinerar e selar a entrada da caverna. Enquanto faziam o caminho de volta, Remus fez com que Harry e Ron repetissem até a exaustão cada detalhe do que tinha acontecido. Harry imaginou que a maior preocupação do capitão da guarda do seu pai fosse descobrir como a górgone havia ido parar no subsolo do castelo Potter. Sirius também quis saber tudo em detalhes, mas sua disposição era outra. Ele ouvia os garotos e chegava a repetir os pormenores em voz baixa, rindo, como quem decora para poder contar mais tarde. Estava orgulhoso do afilhado e Harry lhe lançou vários olhares agradecidos.

Os pais de Harry o tinham abraçado assustados e passaram um bom tempo verificando se ele estava fisicamente inteiro. Lily ficou muda por um longo tempo e Harry a conhecia o suficiente para saber que isso significava que ela estava revendo cada uma das horríveis possibilidades que felizmente não haviam acontecido. Depois, ela passou a murmurar continuamente: "O que eu faço com você?" Enquanto voltava a abraçá-lo e a conferir sua integridade. Harry implorou que ela parasse quando aquilo começou a ficar embaraçoso.

Mas foi a atitude de James que mais preocupou Harry. Ele não recebeu nem um único comentário do pai, fosse sobre o que fosse. Ele não pareceu bravo e assustado como no episódio da floresta. Mas tampouco exibia o sorriso orgulhoso de Sirius ou impressionado de Remus. Harry estava um pouco chateado com isso. Afinal de contas, mesmo tendo sido temerário, ele tinha se saído muito bem. E ele nem ao menos conhecia muitos feitiços. Claro que tinha tido sorte e, sem dúvida, o apoio de Ron, Hermione e Ginny fora fundamental. Mas ainda assim, ele tinha se saído bem e o pai mal lhe dirigira a palavra enquanto a Sra. Weasley cuidava dos ferimentos deles, preparava-lhes banheiras de água quente e os acomodava para dormir. James estava decepcionado com ele, só podia ser isso. E não fosse o seu cansaço, a atitude do pai, certamente, o teria deixado acordado a noite toda.

O fato é que, mesmo tendo dormido, Harry nem conseguiu aproveitar o que foi, provavelmente, a noite mais confortável e luxuosa de sua vida até aquele momento. Ele tinha ganhado um quarto só para ele, mas somente pode apreciar os detalhes na manhã seguinte. Era amplo e tinha uma janela alta com banco no caixilho. Dali era possível ver o lago e as colinas verdes que cercavam o castelo. Harry deduziu que estava em uma das torres traseiras da construção. Cortinas pesadas cobriam a janela que tinha o mesmo tipo de vidro da sala de jantar.

A sua nova cama, porém, lhe parecera ainda mais impressionante. Harry avaliou que umas três pessoas poderiam dormir ali com folga, desde que nenhuma delas não fosse o tio Vernon ou o Dudley. O colchão fofo era de penas de ganso e dos lados da cama se erguiam altos postes de madeira, de onde caíam cortinas como as da janela. Havia também uma lareira, um lavatório, uma cadeira e até uma pequena mesa. O luxo todo, porém, não estava só no ambiente. Harry quase caiu para trás quando viu as roupas que o esperavam quando acordou. Calças, botas novas e uma túnica num verde profundo, bordada com galões de ouro que se repetiam no cinto. Era tão refinado que o garoto se sentiu muito desconfortável ao vesti-las. Em sua vida anterior, ele não usaria algo como aquilo nem se estivesse indo se casar.

Um elfo doméstico cheio de mesuras lhe trouxe o desjejum no quarto, mas Harry não conseguiu comer muito. Ainda pensava em quando James o chamaria. O pai teria de lhe falar em algum momento, certo? E Harry teria de ouvir a decepção dele e, talvez, tudo no relacionamento deles desse para trás por causa disso. Afinal, havia uma coisa que até um camponês ignorante como Harry sabia: um lorde era responsável por todos os seus, e Harry tinha arriscado as vidas de Ron e Hermione, que era sua tia e irmã do seu pai. Sim, James tinha todas as razões para estar decepcionado com ele.

Uma batida leve na porta o arrancou desses pensamentos. A Sra. Weasley colocou a cabeça para dentro.

– Bom dia, querido – cumprimentou carinhosa abrindo a porta. – Dormiu bem?

– Sim, Sra. Weasley. Obrigado. Como estão Ron e Ginny?

Ela inspecionou o arranjo das roupas de Harry por um instante antes de responder.

– Estão ótimos. Ron está em perfeito estado e Ginny já não tem mais febre. Ah você não imagina como a minha menina ficou empolgada em saber que era você que a tinha salvado. Ela disse que você não tinha lhe dito sequer o nome.

Harry sorriu de lado.

– Acho que não deu tempo.

A Sra. Weasley se aproximou e começou a ajeitar a disposição da túnica dele, sem sequer consultá-lo e depois falou.

– Ela quer agradecer pessoalmente, claro, agora que está melhor.

– Não precisa – respondeu Harry, um pouco sem jeito. Porém, teve a impressão de que a Sra. Weasley não o ouviu, pois ela continuou a tagarelar, agora tentando baixar seu cabelo rebelde.

– Os irmãos dela também querem lhe agradecer e, se você disser quais são suas comidas favoritas eu vou fazê-las pessoalmente para você poder apreciá-las todas no almoço.

– Realmente, Sra. Weasley eu... – ele parou no olhar ansioso dela – eu gosto de tudo.

– Ah querido! Você é um rapazinho adorável, sabia? É muito bom tê-lo de volta ao lar. – Ela pareceu finalmente desistir de tentar controlar o cabelo espetado de Harry com um suspiro resignado. – Agora, se você já se alimentou, venha, querem falar com você.

Harry sentiu o estômago contrair e maldisse o pão branco que tinha engolido.

– Er... o meu pai?

Ela sorriu bondosamente.

– Sim, sim. Ele também. Venha.

Harry a seguiu enquanto era guiado por inúmeros corredores e salas e mais salas até chegarem a um gabinete que ficava, conforme lhe informou a Sra. Weasley, na torre mais ao sul. Como quase todas as salas e quartos importantes, ali também havia uma lareira, mas o lugar tinha um ar mais formal. Havia uma estante com alguns livros e pergaminhos. Uma mesa com penas e tinteiro. E várias cadeiras. A janela dava para uma parte do rio, mas era possível ver dali a estrada que levava a Godric's Hallow.

– Aguarde um instante, está bem querido? – Ela disse entrando com ele na sala e fechando a porta. – Logo virão chamar você.

Harry assentiu. Molly Weasley lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e seguiu para uma segunda porta que Harry não tinha notado quando chegara. Ela passou rápido, mas o garoto conseguiu perceber que havia muita gente ali. As vozes cessaram assim que ela fechou novamente a porta pesada. O garoto desejou que aquilo não demorasse muito.

Mas demorou. Já tinha cruzado a sala umas cem vezes quando ouviu alguém mexer na porta. Levou ainda um instante para perceber que o barulho vinha da porta do corredor e não da que ele esperava ver surgir James e os outros. O rosto sardento de Ron apareceu ali.

– Oi – ele disse, um pouco incerto.

– Oi! O que você...?

Alguém empurrou Ron. Hermione apareceu no vão da porta.

– Por que o trouxeram para cá? – ela perguntou num sussurro.

– Não estou bem certo. A mãe do Ron disse que queriam falar comigo. Como você está? –

Hermione considerou a outra porta antes de responder.

– Bem, bem – disse desinteressada. Depois continuou: – James ficou muito estranho ontem quando falou comigo. Nunca o vi reagir tão duro.

– Ele está zangado comigo, não está?

– Acho que sim – respondeu Hermione como quem pede desculpas.

– Isso não é justo – disse uma outra voz, mais baixa, ainda no corredor.

Harry ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e viu Ginny se espremendo junto com os outros. Ficou um pouco desgostoso com isso. Ela e Hermione deveriam estar na cama.

– Vocês não deveriam estar aqui – sussurrou, ríspido, indo até a porta. – Eu me viro sozinho. Vocês duas deveriam estar se recuperando e você também Ron. Aliás, por que as deixou virem?

O rosto de Ron refletiu incredulidade.

– Ok, você realmente não conhece essas duas se imagina que eu poderia segurá-las em qualquer lugar.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

– Saia da frente Harry. Vamos esperá-los com você. – Ela forçou a porta, decidida, e entrou com Ron e Ginny em seu encalço.

– Mas eles querem falar comigo! Ninguém vai punir vocês. A responsabilidade é minha. Fui eu quem arriscou a vida de vocês.

– Fomos com você por nossa vontade – garantiu a garota. – Se James quer ficar zangado com você, vai ter de ficar comigo também. Ele não vai punir Ron, porque afinal, era a irmã dele.

Ainda com a mão segurando a porta, Harry os mirou, um pouco exasperado, mas grato.

– Certo. Mas Ginny não precisa ficar. Ela foi a vítima. – Não lhe agradava o fato de ser admoestado pelo pai por salvá-la, na frente dela.

– Então, ninguém melhor que eu para defender você, não é? – ela falou corando violentamente, mas sustentando o seu olhar.

Harry negou com a cabeça, derrotado, e fechou a porta. Ótimo! Seria humilhado em frente aos seus novos amigos. Quanto tempo demoraria para que aqueles olhares de admiração virassem desprezo por sua incapacidade de agir como um lorde cuidadoso e protetor?

A resposta viria logo, pois nesse instante a outra porta abriu e o rosto sorridente de Sirius apareceu ali. Ele demonstrou alguma surpresa em ver os outros três, depois, seu sorriso virou uma risada que parecia um latido alto e divertido.

– Ora, ora... devíamos ter imaginado algo assim. Bem, acho que você é ainda mais esperto que o James, Harry. Incluiu garotas. Venham! – chamou ainda rindo.

Hermione e Ron se colocaram imediatamente ao lado dele e Ginny fechou o grupo, muito decidida. Mesmo sem entender completamente o comentário do padrinho, Harry se sentiu muito grato por ter os três com ele. A lealdade deles o comoveu e o fez se sentir mais forte, embora a idéia da humilhação ainda o queimasse por dentro. Como um bloco, os quatro entraram na sala ao lado.

Era um aposento largo e arejado por uma janela grande. Havia algumas cadeiras encostadas às paredes e com uma poltrona confortável colocada no centro, de costas para a janela. Harry imaginou que fosse um lugar onde o seu pai recebesse audiências e arbitrasse a justiça junto aos camponeses e servos. Afinal, era o que, em geral, os lordes faziam. Porém, não era James que estava ocupando a cadeira mais alta naquele momento, e sim um simpático e imponente Alvo Dumbledore. Harry sequer conseguiu esconder a felicidade de vê-lo ali. Remus, Artur, Molly e Lily também estavam na sala. Todos receberam o garoto com amplos sorrisos. Menos James. O pai estava próximo à janela e estava mais sério do que Harry jamais o vira. Os adultos não pareceram incomodados, embora estivessem claramente surpresos, com a pequena comitiva que acompanhava o garoto.

– Bom dia, Harry! – Saudou Dumbledore, alegremente. – Eu realmente não esperava revê-lo tão cedo, mas confesso que, apesar da situação, estou muito satisfeito em reencontrá-lo.

– Eu também, senhor – Harry respondeu com um sorriso e se adiantou para apertar a mão estendida do Grande Alquimista.

Afinal, se Dumbledore estava satisfeito não poderia ser tão ruim, não é? Olhou ansioso para o pai, mas James mantinha os olhos no lado de fora da janela. Seu sorriso murchou. Lily avançou pela sala e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Harry ficou um pouco surpreso com a figura da mãe. Ela havia abandonado as roupas masculinas e, seu novo cabelo ruivo, escuro e brilhante, parecia ainda mais evidente em contraste com o vestido claro, encimado por uma sobre-túnica azul. Harry ainda a estranhava ruiva, mas não podia negar que ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa com o novo (antigo) cabelo e as roupas femininas e luxuosas. Ao contrário dele, Lily parecia em seu elemento.

Dumbledore ergueu a varinha e, com um floreio, fez aparecerem mais quatro cadeiras no meio da sala.

– É melhor você e seus amigos se sentarem, Harry. Temos coisas importantes para conversar – disse suavemente Dumbledore.

Os quatro trocaram um rápido olhar e obedeceram. Cada um deles ocupou uma das confortáveis cadeiras de campanha – dessas que se abrem, sem espaldar e com apoios para os braços – conjuradas pelo mago.

– Espero que não tenha se chateado em nos esperar, Harry, mas precisávamos discutir todas as possibilidades antes de lhes trazer as boas e... as más notícias.

A seriedade de Dumbledore nas últimas palavras fez Harry franzir a testa. Tinha sido muito tolo em preocupar-se apenas com as reações do pai às suas ações. Obviamente havia coisas mais sérias, como, por exemplo, a presença de um monstro nos subsolos do castelo que agora era a sua casa, ou o terrível feitiço que amarrava o destino de todos ao de Ginny. Ele lançou um rápido olhar para a menina, para conferir se ela parecia saudável. Ginny baixou o rosto imediatamente e corou. Harry voltou a mirar Dumbledore.

– Posso saber as boas, primeiro?

Os olhos azuis do alquimista faiscaram de divertimento.

– Com certeza. Creio que você vai ficar muito satisfeito em saber que o feitiço "mata-casa" foi completamente destruído, juntamente com a górgone que você tão valentemente matou.

Um peso deixou Harry e ele trocou olhares felizes com Ron, Hermione e Ginny.

– Sim, sim – Dumbledore acompanhou o alívio deles. – Vocês têm razões para estarem realmente orgulhosos. É claro que vocês três não deviam ter ido até lá sozinhos. E com certeza teria sido muito mais prudente e seguro pedir ajuda. Ainda assim, não posso deixar de parabenizar sua coragem e ação precisa contra a criatura.

James pigarreou alto.

– Obviamente que nenhum de nós espera que vocês repitam algo assim – completou Dumbledore e seu olhar foi direto para Harry. O garoto se apressou em concordar. Se aquilo era o que ele receberia de advertência, estava feliz em aceitar o que fosse.

– O problema, Harry – disse Remus, entrando na conversa – não é somente o que aconteceu, mas o que isso significa.

– É – comentou Sirius. – E essas é que são as más notícias.

– Entenda, Harry – prosseguiu Dumbledore chamando a sua atenção – o que ocorreu foi um ataque frontal a James e não temos dúvidas de que esse ataque veio de Voldemort e seus seguidores.

– E – continuou Remus – eles nem ao menos sabiam que você já estava novamente conosco. Portanto, o ataque não visava atingir a um dos meninos da profecia, mas unicamente ao James, como um dos líderes daqueles que se opõe a Voldemort.

Harry buscou o rosto do pai, mas James sequer havia se movido de sua posição junto à janela. Lily tinha os olhos presos às costas dele.

– Er... o senhor tem idéia de por quê? Quero dizer, o ataque e...

– Bem, - Dumbledore se recostou na cadeira e uniu os dedos longos em frente ao corpo – reunimos uma boa quantidade de palpites aqui. Acho que o mais significativo deles é o de que podemos esperar uma ação agressiva de nosso inimigo, para breve.

O sangue desceu do rosto de Harry.

– Breve quando?

Foi Sirius quem respondeu.

– O feitiço mata-casa leva cerca de um ano para agir completamente. Achamos que o tempo programado por Voldemort seja esse.

– É claro – seguiu Remus – que com os últimos acontecimentos, os planos dele podem mudar. Talvez, ele prolongue esse tempo.

– Ou o encurte – arrematou Dumbledore. – Talvez ele tente ataques mais ousados. E, de toda forma, não sabemos como ele agirá quando souber que você foi encontrado. – Ele se curvou para frente e encarou Harry com seriedade. – O que precisamos, Harry, é que você compreenda toda a complexidade de sua posição. Não podemos esconder sua existência aqui. Isso vai vazar, de uma forma ou de outra. Você ficará visível e vulnerável. Não há bruxo que não saiba que Voldemort quer você e muitos podem se sentir "tentados" a entregá-lo, seja por uma recompensa, seja para eliminar uma ameaça pessoal ou familiar, seja por pura ambição. Voldemort tem muitos meios de conquistar adeptos e seguidores, Harry. Você compreende isso?

O garoto balançou a cabeça para baixo.

– Ótimo. Agora veja – Dumbledore fez um gesto amplo para a sala – cada pessoa que está aqui, nesse momento, jurou defendê-lo com a própria vida se for necessário. Então, embora eu lhe peça cautela, eu posso afirmar também que você está o mais seguro que poderia estar em qualquer outra situação em nosso mundo.

Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer. Olhou todos os rostos da sala. O casal Weasley era o que sem dúvida parecia mais satisfeito em revelar-lhe aquele juramento. Talvez achassem que aquilo lhe soasse como um agradecimento por ele ter salvado Ginny, mas Harry se sentiu péssimo. Não queria ninguém jurando que morreria por ele. Respirou fundo e abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

– Senhor... – ela chamou humildemente e Dumbledore a olhou, atencioso. – Acho que devemos nos preocupar também em treinar Harry o mais rápido possível, não é?

– Com certeza. Você tem toda a razão, minha cara. E eu conto com suas habilidades para isso. Eu mesmo vou procurar mestres que possam periodicamente vir até aqui e incrementar os estudos de Harry e, claro, acho que vocês se juntarão a ele nisso, não?

Hermione assentiu, mas os dois irmãos Weasley pareceram incertos. Dumbledore sorriu para eles.

– Acho que Harry precisa de amigos capazes e muito bem treinados – assegurou, olhando-os por sobre as lentes de vidro. Ron e Ginny pareceram gostar da idéia.

Harry, porém, resolveu chamar novamente a atenção para o assunto que mais o preocupava: o dos ataques de Voldemort.

– Um ano? – ele questionou.

– É só uma data, Harry – falou Sirius. – Pessoalmente, acho que ele vai se reorganizar já que seu truque com a "cobra" não deu certo. Teremos mais tempo.

James rosnou alguma coisa.

– Eu tendo a concordar com Sirius, James – assegurou Dumbledore. – Voldemort precisará de tempo agora. Eu duvido que ele não se sinta curioso a respeito de Harry. Ainda mais quando souber como ele agiu diante da górgone. Tentar eliminar um bebê é uma coisa. Harry é um rapaz agora. Acho que seria possível afirmar que Lord Voldemort vai ficar muito interessado em saber mais a respeito do jovem que ele acredita ter sido marcado para ser seu inimigo. A curiosidade dele nos dará tempo.

Não foi difícil para Harry perceber que gostava tão pouco da curiosidade de Voldemort a respeito dele quanto dos seus ataques. O bruxo provavelmente perceberia que nada tinha a temer vindo dele e voltaria a atacar James com força total.

– Por que vocês acham que ele planejou este ataque agora? – perguntou.

– Um conjunto de coisas – respondeu Remus. – Mas acho que podemos contar a ausência de Ricardo e o fato do Príncipe John ter assumido a regência. Essa conjuntura, com certeza, será fontes de problemas. É possível prever o aumento das hostilidades entre bruxos e comuns, e até alguns massacres. E, com certeza, John, ao invés de tentar acordos entre os senhores bruxos e comuns, vai fazer tudo para que as coisas piorem. Ele próprio vai incentivar as brigas entre normandos e saxões. Sei que parecem lutas separadas, mas não são. Ambos os lados usarão os bruxos como vilões. Uma guerra civil generalizada é tudo o que John precisa para dar um golpe no trono.

– E é _tudo_ o que Voldemort _precisa_ para alcançar grandes poderes e se livrar de Jonh assim que ele deixar de ser necessário – arrematou Sirius. – Além disso, não podemos esquecer que teremos um dos seus cães bem no nosso quintal.

– Sirius – Dumbledore chamou amigavelmente, mas sua voz era muito firme. – Severus não será um problema.

– Snape É um problema, Dumbledore.

– Ele já deu mostras...

– De que odeia James? – interrompeu Sirius. – Muitas. O tempo todo. Você pode confiar nele, Dumbledore. E eu não tenho idéia de como ele o convenceu de suas boas intenções. Mas para mim, Snape continua sendo o que sempre foi. É um deles que se aproximou de nós para bancar o leva e traz. – O padrinho de Harry não escondia nem o desgosto nem o ódio pelo novo xerife. – Eu definitivamente não o vejo saindo do seu caminho para dar qualquer apoio ao James.

– Você o julga muito mal, Sirius – disse Lily, falando pela primeira vez. A voz dela foi a única coisa a fazer com que James mudasse de posição e olhasse para a sala. – Foi ele quem nos avisou sobre Voldemort estar atrás do Harry.

– Sua ingenuidade às vezes me comove, Lily – o comentário seco de James fez o rosto de Lily se tingir como uma beterraba e Harry ficou esperando a explosão.

Felizmente, Dumbledore foi mais rápido.

– Eu sei que temos divergências a respeito de Severus, mas vocês mesmos votaram em mim como líder e eu reafirmo minha posição de confiança nele. Porém, posso colocar minha posição à disposição, caso vocês achem que estou velho demais para conduzir essas coisas.

Um silêncio pesado baixou na sala. Foi Artur quem o interrompeu.

– Ninguém quer que você deixe de ser o nosso líder, Dumbledore. Se você diz que devemos confiar em Seveurs, então... – ele pareceu um pouco desconfortável em continuar, mas depois tomou coragem e prosseguiu – acho que James e Sirius poderão passar por cima das divergências da juventude. Estou certo? – os dois homens desviaram os olhares contrafeitos, mas Remus incentivou Artur a prosseguir. – Afinal, o que todos queremos é a segurança de Harry, não é?

O pai de Harry baixou a cabeça e não retrucou. Era fácil notar que ele respeitava Artur e que ninguém ali levantaria a voz para ir contra as decisões de Dumbledore. Sirius fez um muxoxo e sentou resmungando, mas também ficou quieto sob o olhar insistente do alquimista. Por fim, Dumbledore sorriu e juntou as mãos, satisfeito.

– Ótimo. Acho que isso é satisfatório. – Ele bateu as mãos uma na outra e mudou para um tom de animação. – Agora, temos que nos preocupar com a agradável oportunidade de ver Harry desenvolver todos os seus talentos. Mas, acho que antes poderemos almoçar, não é mesmo Molly?

– Ah! Claro! – a Sra. Weasley se mexeu como se tivessem acendido um pavio, nela. – Eu vou providenciar já e... – fim da frase se perdeu porque ela saiu pela porta.

– Eu tenho mais uma pergunta – Harry interrompeu o movimento de sair da sala dos outros.

– Com certeza, meu rapaz – concordou Dumbledore. – E qual seria?

– Como aquele bicho veio parar aqui? A górgone? Quem teria feito o feitiço? Ginny disse que só viu a criatura.

Ele soube imediatamente que tinha chegado ao âmago da questão. James se apoiou na janela e Harry percebeu que as mãos do pai tremiam. Remus tinha os olhos no amigo e Sirius baixou a cabeça e mirou os pés. Lily olhava diretamente para frente, como se algo brigasse dentro dela.

Dumbledore deu um profundo suspiro antes de responder tristemente.

– Somente podemos supor, Harry. Provavelmente, bruxos ligados a Voldemort a tenham trazido para a região e elaborado o feitiço. Ele não se envolveu, pois tenho informações de que ele não tem se afastado de Londres por estes dias. Então, só pode ter sido algum ou alguns de seus seguidores.

– Malfoy – rosnou Sirius e, dessa vez, Artur concordou enfaticamente com ele.

– É possível, mas não temos provas, Sirius.

– Vocês os encontraram na estrada?

– Não, Harry – respondeu Remus. – Quando sua mãe notou que você havia desaparecido, ela nos chamou e nós voltamos imediatamente.

Dumbledore voltou a se virar para Harry.

– O mais incômodo disso tudo é que, só alguém com acesso ao castelo é que poderia ter deixado a criatura fazer uma toca sob ele.

– O senhor quer dizer...

– Sim, Harry. É o que quero dizer. Ainda temos um traidor. E muito próximo. Por isso – ele se inclinou e olhou diretamente nos olhos do garoto – eu gostaria de pedir a você muito, mas muito cuidado mesmo. Você precisará ter muita certeza para saber em quem deve confiar.

Aquilo soou de forma horrível para Harry. Especialmente, pelo efeito que teve sobre os rostos de James e Lily. Sua mãe parecia alguém preso em uma armadilha e seu pai... James arrancaria o caixilho da janela se fosse mais forte do que era. Remus caminhou até ele e pôs a mão em seu ombro. O silêncio se prolongou até que Dumbledore se levantou e gentilmente tomou as mãos de Lily.

– Acalme-se, minha querida. Se não somos os melhores, somos, ao menos, os mais dispostos. – Ele sorriu da própria piada. – Nada vai acontecer ao jovem Harry. Você acredita em mim, não é mesmo?

Ela olhou para Harry e depois para James, ainda de costas olhando pela janela, e quando voltou a mirar Dumbledore, assentiu. O alquimista pareceu satisfeito.

– Faz tempo que não venho ao castelo Potter, o que acha de sair comigo enquanto esperamos o almoço e redescobri-lo juntos? Claro, se a companhia desse velho não a importunar, nem tampouco a falta que ele sentiu de nossas antigas conversas.

O sorriso de Lily foi cheio de carinho e ela enganchou seu braço no de Dumbledore.

– Nada me daria mais prazer. Harry...

– Eu creio que Harry ainda tem algumas coisas para conversar com James – disse Dumbledore. – Estou certo?

James confirmou com um movimento seco de cabeça. Lily não pareceu gostar muito da idéia, mas deixou que Dumbledore a arrastasse para fora da sala. Remus saiu de perto do amigo e no caminho puxou Sirius e fez um sinal para que Ron, Hermione e Ginny também saíssem. Hermione foi a mais relutante. Ela provavelmente achava que podia interferir entre o irmão e o sobrinho e Harry ficou grato em saber que ela o defenderia, mas Remus a conduziu suavemente pelo braço. Os dois irmãos Weasley os seguiram. Ginny foi a última a passar pela porta antes de Remus fechá-la.

Estavam sozinhos e Harry achou que talvez fosse melhor falar antes de James. Se seu pai soubesse que ele tinha consciência dos seus erros, a conversa poderia ser bem mais fácil. Deu alguns passos em direção à janela.

– Senhor? Eu... eu sei que fui... – James se virou e o olhou com a testa franzida. – Sei que está decepcionado. Eu... quero pedir desculpas. Eu não devia ter colocado Ron e Hermione em perigo, eu...

– Harry! Eu não estou decepcionado com você, filho!

– Não?

– Não! – James finalmente sorria para ele. – Eu estou orgulhoso! Impressionado, maravilhado. E, eu confesso Harry, estou muito assustado. Mas decepcionado com você? Isso nunca! Você foi... incrível, garoto!

Do ponto de vista de Harry, poderia ter outra górgone atrás da porta naquele instante. Seu pai estava orgulhoso dele.

– Desculpe mal ter falado com você... eu... – James colocou a mão sobre o ombro do filho e caminhou com ele até a cadeira grande. Ele se encostou no braço da cadeira ficando com o rosto na mesma altura do de Harry. – Vou ser sincero com você. Eu não sei se sou o cara ideal para isso.

– Isso o quê?

– Ser seu pai.

A simplicidade com que James falou aquilo não poderia ter deixado Harry mais chocado.

– Não me entenda mal, Harry. Apenas... eu não sei se tenho sangue o bastante nas veias para agüentar tudo isso. Sério, eu nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil estar do lado de cá. – Ele riu baixinho da expressão de Harry. – Acredite, eu não o estou repreendendo, nem tenho moral para isso. Eu era terrível na sua idade. Na verdade, Sirius e eu éramos terríveis. Pensando nisso, agora... Eu devo ter feito o meu velho pai sofrer um bocado. – Seus olhos se perderam no passado por um instante e então, ele gargalhou. – É claro que eu sempre tomei o cuidado para que seu avô nunca soubesse das reais condições em que... – o riso sumiu e ele arregalou os olhos colocando novamente as mãos sobre os ombros de Harry. – Nunca ouse me esconder nada, ouviu?

– Eu...

James não chegou a deixá-lo completar o pensamento.

– Entendeu do que estou falando? Eu não posso nem me dar como exemplo a você. E, de repente, me dou conta de que você se parece comigo mais do que eu gostaria, ou pior... Você é, provavelmente, mais corajoso e destemido e eu...

Ele aproximou o seu rosto do de Harry, encarando-o com seriedade.

– O que estou querendo dizer é: faz apenas uma semana que nos reencontramos e eu já quase o perdi duas vezes, Harry. Nas duas vezes, eu falhei em protegê-lo.

– Não! Pai...

Um sorriso emocionado foi a resposta à palavra dita por Harry pela primeira vez e os dois haviam percebido isso.

– Eu falhei sim, meu filho. Não, não estou tirando a sua culpa ou seu pendor para se meter em encrencas. Mas eu também errei. E não foi a primeira vez, nem a segunda. Afinal, quando a sua mãe o tirou daqui foi exatamente o que aconteceu, não é?

– Eu sei que aquilo foi um mal entendido.

– É... eu também. Infelizmente, não é o suficiente. Nem para mim, nem para ela. – A sombra voltou aos olhos de James. Ele soltou o ar dos pulmões pesadamente. – Eu já perdi a sua mãe, Harry. Não posso perder você. De nenhuma maneira, entendeu? Agora, eu sei que eu não posso impedi-lo de ser o que é, mas eu preciso que você me prometa, com toda a sinceridade que for capaz: quando for se arriscar, ao menos, me chame para estar ao seu lado. Por favor, filho...

Harry ficou comovido com o apelo do pai. Não era exatamente o que ele esperava daquela conversa e percebeu o quanto ele ainda não sabia sobre James ou sobre como era ter um pai, de verdade. Ele ficou concordando com a cabeça até encontrar a voz novamente para falar.

– Claro, pai. Eu prometo.

James ainda demorou para soltá-lo, então ele se ergueu sorrindo, satisfeito.

– Pai...

– Sim, Harry.

– Você não a perdeu.

A expressão de James lhe disse claramente que aquele não era um assunto que ele esperava que o filho se metesse, mas Harry sustentou seu olhar.

– Eu conheço bem, Harry. Já foi difícil fazê-la confiar em mim uma vez. Depois do que aconteceu, – ele fez uma pausa contrariada – continua acontecendo... Não há muita esperança.

– Olha, quem viveu com ela nos últimos treze anos fui eu, certo? E eu garanto pai, ela jamais olhou para qualquer outro homem em todo esse tempo. Como ela nunca falava em você, eu sempre achei que você tivesse morrido e ela fosse a viúva mais sentida do mundo. Acha que, se ela não sentisse nada por você, não se envolveria com outro?

James o considerou antes de responder.

– Lily estava pensando na sua segurança.

– Eu acho que não. – Sua convicção fez o pai dar um pequeno sorriso. – Você... ainda gosta dela, não é?

Os olhos de James fugiram dos dele.

– Amaldiçoadamente – respondeu como se admitir aquilo lhe causasse uma dor física. – Mesmo depois de ela ter acreditado que eu poderia ser um mentiroso e um criminoso... Ainda a amo como se eu tivesse dezesseis anos.

– E você não vai perdoá-la? Não vai fazer nada para tê-la de volta?

– Você gostaria disso?

– Vê-los juntos? Felizes? Sem querer se matar cada vez que trocam mais de duas palavras? É, eu acho que ia gostar bastante.

James gargalhou.

– Acho que sua felicidade nunca será completa, filho. Mesmo em nossos melhores dias, nós brigávamos um pouco. Sirius dizia que quando não éramos embaraçosos, éramos intoleráveis. Embora... eu ache que nós éramos embaraçosos na maior parte do tempo. – Ele controlou o riso. – Não se preocupe com isso, certo? As coisas se ajeitarão, Harry... De um jeito ou de outro.

Ele passou o braço sobre os ombros do filho e caminhou com ele até a porta.

– Venha, agora. Eu quero lhe mostrar pessoalmente o castelo. Quero que conheça tudo. Cada lugar, cada passagem, secreta ou não. Afinal, é inadmissível que você não saiba se mover pela _sua casa_. Que cara é essa?

– Isso ainda é muito estranho para mim. Assim como essas roupas – confessou enquanto saíam pelo corredor.

– Você vai acabar se acostumando – falou James, agora mais solto e feliz. – Até mesmo uma pequena corte você já conseguiu. – Ele riu gostosamente da expressão do filho. – Acho que acabei perdendo a minha irmã nessa brincadeira. Quero dizer, pela atitude da Mione hoje, vejo que ela será mais _sua_ irmã do que minha. Não estou reclamando, acredite. Fico feliz em poder dividi-la com você, tanto as defesas, quanto sua eterna disposição para reformar os hábitos dos que estão a sua volta. Ser amado por Hermione costuma ser bem trabalhoso.

– Deu para perceber – falou Harry, contrafeito. – O tal programa de estudos.

– Desculpe filho. Ela tem o apoio de sua mãe e eu ainda sou um cara esperto. Não tenho a menor intenção de combater as duas juntas.

– Pensei que você fosse o senhor do castelo.

– É, eu sou. Mas sei que minha cabeça fica melhor sobre os ombros que fora deles.

Harry resmungou e o pai continuou a rir, mas mudou o assunto.

– Fiquei muito feliz de você ter se acertado com o Ron também. Ele é um ótimo garoto e os irmãos costumam pegar um pouco no pé dele por ser mais jovem. Aliás, olhos abertos com os gêmeos.

– Por quê?

– Você descobrirá logo. E ainda tem a Ginny... Ela é uma gracinha, não é?

O garoto ergueu os ombros e concordou com um sorrisinho. James o olhou com atenção.

– Me diga uma coisa, filho. Afinal, agora que tudo passou, como se sente tendo salvado o dia e a donzela em perigo?

Harry piscou. Ainda não tivera tempo de pensar nisso. Mas foi fácil vasculhar a resposta.

– Muito bem. – James sorriu e os dois continuaram a caminhar, até que Harry juntou. – Acho que posso me acostumar com essa sensação.

O pai fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

– Esse era o meu medo.

XX – XX – XX – XX – XX

**N/B:** (de joelhos, mãozinhas juntas) - _Merlin, meu bom amigo, permita que um dia, quando eu crescer literariamente, eu consiga escrever assim! D – Abençoada seja você, minha Anam! Mais um capítulo... UAU!! – A tal górgone foi de dar pesadelos! (Sobre ela eu volto a falar lá no final do comentário, ok?) – Harry salvando Ginny, e o nascimento, ainda que despercebido, de tudo o que nós ansiamos para eles, me arrancou suspiros! O sentimento está lá, amanhecendo para o mundo! D – MUITO BOM!! – James TodoBom também arrasou neste último trecho, e você foi testemunha do meu histerismo com aquele "Pai", escrito ali em cima! ;D – Sobre meu amado Sirius... ô.ô – Bem, o tempo dirá o que o destino nos reserva! – (nem adianta reclamar, Patty! ;D) – Anam! Aplausos! Todos e sempre! CAPÍTULO MARAVILHOSO!! – Beijo grande no seu coração! Tdoro! Até o próximo!- SUUUUUCEEESSSOOOOOOOO!! D ... – Ah, é... A górgone! Então. Quando eu já estava confeccionando bandeirolas apoiando um novo shipper, o Harry a matou! Graças a Merlin ele o fez, é claro! Mas que seria um excelente shipper, ah, seria! – Draco e a Górgone, que tal?? ;D – Brincadeirinha..._

**N/A:** Sorry, gente. Eu tinha prometido no dia 30, depois 7, mas final de semestre é sempre uma correria bem estafante e, para falar a verdade, este capítulo deu mais trabalho do que eu tinha previsto no princípio. Demorei mesmo a gostar do resultado, mas finalmente, fiquei satisfeita.

A vocês, obrigada pela paciência em esperar.

Uns recadinhos básicos:

Continuem olhando os álbuns a cada capítulo, pois sempre tem coisa nova. Nossa Sô Prates continua talentosa e à mil! Quem não puder olhar no Multiply, pode conferir no Orkut da Sally. Se não conseguir, basta me adicionar, ok?

Eu fiz um cronograma básico da fic. Claro que posso mudar, mas para que ninguém me acuse de não estar pensando com o carinho devido, indico que a próxima atualização deve vir pelo dia 26 de julho.

Fico feliz que tenham curtido o meu "bichinho".

O Robin vai demorar um pouco a voltar, mas a história dele continuará acontecendo. Nos próximos capítulos vocês irão conhecer a Marian.

Ok, eu nunca me canso de ler que vocês gostaram do capítulo, nem os comentários longos, nem os curtos, tá? Eu AMOOOOO cada um deles.

Infelizmente, não posso responder a todo mundo cuidadosamente. Mas não é desconsideração e sim consideração. Eu demoraria muito mais se fosse responder. Então, só respondi aos que fizeram perguntas que eu podia responder, rsrs. Aos outros... sintam-se afofados e agradecidos por cada elogio e palavra carinhosa. Amo vcs!

**Osmar, Assuero Racsama, Rochelle, Diana W. Black.**

Por fim, eu publiquei uma short com a minha versão do dia seguinte da batalha das Relíquias da Morte. Quem ainda não leu e tiver tempo para conferir, eu adoraria. O link está no meu perfil.

Tenho outra desse intervalo, que é muito doce, mas ainda não postei aqui. Então, fiquem atentos porque pode aparecer um link novo no perfil, ok?

Beijo grande e até breve

Sally


	12. O Quarto

Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

**O Quarto**

_Para Naty L. Potter, feliz 15 anos querida._

Todos os anos, Harry contava com enorme ansiedade os dias que faltavam para o seu aniversário. Do seu ponto de vista, cada ano era um passo em direção ao dia em que ele, finalmente, poderia pegar a sua mãe e deixar os Dursley para sempre. Assim, ele se surpreendeu ao acordar naquela manhã e descobrir que faria quatorze anos no dia seguinte e que, provavelmente, nunca mais veria seus tios e primo. Eles, agora, viviam em mundos muito diferentes. Os dois pensamentos o fizeram sorrir para o teto. Ficou ainda algum tempo deitado em sua nova e imensa cama, vendo o sol da manhã fazer manchas no cortinado do dossel. A riqueza de tudo aquilo ainda lhe era estranha e, por vezes, quase agressiva. Sempre que Harry se apercebia disso – e era o tempo todo – tinha a sensação de estar do lado errado daquilo tudo.

Ele ainda não havia estabelecido uma rotina no castelo. A cada dia havia elementos novos a serem descobertos, novas pessoas às quais ele era apresentado, novos aspectos a aprender sobre este mundo mágico de que ele agora fazia parte. Aliás, a magia era o que mais o encantava. Harry realmente se maravilhava com o que era possível fazer simplesmente agitando uma varinha e dizendo as palavras corretas. Felizmente, graças aos seus pais, Hermione, Remus e Sirius, ele já não era mais tão terrivelmente ignorante em tudo aquilo. Tinha aprendido rápido as mágicas mais simples e, com algum treino e concentração – essa era a parte difícil –, descobriu que poderia até se sair excepcionalmente bem em mágicas complexas. Harry só lamentava o pouco tempo que tivera com Dumbledore. O alquimista o fascinava, mas ficara apenas algumas horas no castelo e partira rápido, prometendo voltar assim que pudesse.

Nada, porém, deixava Harry mais feliz do que usufruir das coisas que ele nunca tinha tido. Seu pai, seu padrinho e Remus (que era quase como um tio, mas mil vezes melhor que Vernon Dursley) ocupavam o topo da lista. Logo abaixo vinham seus novos amigos. Harry nunca tinha tido um melhor amigo e ainda se impressionava com a facilidade com que Ron ocupara esse lugar. Os dois se tornaram inseparáveis e, de alguma forma, a aventura nos subterrâneos do castelo fizera com que Hermione e Ginny se associassem a eles. Hermione estava sempre tentando ser a mais velha e ocupar seu posto de tia, mas a pose desmoronava rápido quando os quatro se punham a conversar e explorar as cercanias do castelo. Ginny, embora tímida (segundo Ron apenas na frente de Harry), não perdia para os meninos em quase nada quando se tratava de subir em árvores, nadar no lago, correr pelo mato e mesmo montar a cavalo.

A cumplicidade dos quatro se aprofundava a cada dia, mas junto com ela, se estabelecia uma certa vigilância sobre eles. Os adultos pareciam concordar que o grupinho, agora muito obviamente liderado por Harry, não era confiável, para a sua própria segurança. Assim, Hagrid e Little John mal disfarçavam que tinha ordens para vigiá-los e mesmo James se recusava a facilitar a movimentação do filho com os amigos. Não raro ele se metia nas expedições exploratórias dos garotos, ou ele ou Sirius, ou os dois. E, sempre que possível, prendia Harry e Ron para se dedicarem à aprendizagem da cavalaria, enquanto as garotas assistiam ou eram tutoradas em outros afazeres pela Sra. Weasley.

Era verão e, logo que o frio chegasse, começariam as aulas que Hermione estava programando e chegariam os mestres que ela contratara para a escola do castelo, então era necessário aproveitar o tempo e a temperatura disponíveis. Isso, com certeza, diminuiu as explorações dos garotos durante aqueles poucos dias que se seguiram à vitória sobre a górgone.

Além do mais, era um consenso que, em termos de cavalaria, mais que de magia, Harry teria de se esforçar muito para recuperar o tempo perdido e poder guardar suas armas aos dezessete anos. Isso, aliás, o vinha deixando bastante nervoso. Ron estava mais adiantado que ele e já tinha dois irmãos cavaleiros. Will, que seguira para as cruzadas, e Charlie, que era (para o completo espanto de Harry) um matador de dragões. O terceiro irmão de Ron, Percy, guardaria as suas armas em Todos os Santos e os gêmeos em Petencostes, no próximo ano.

De fato, eram Percy e os gêmeos, Fred e George, que o estavam deixando preocupado em conseguir se tornar um cavaleiro. O primeiro não parava de repetir o código da cavalaria para Harry e, sempre que estavam juntos, ele o obrigava a memorizar frases e juramentos.

– Como você ainda não sabe ler perfeitamente, Harry, é melhor que memorize "perfeitamente" – dizia cheio de pompa. – Seria uma vergonha o filho de Sir James Potter não saber o código da cavalaria de cabeça.

Fred e George eram bem mais relaxados que o irmão mais velho no que dizia respeito ao código. Aliás, para eles, o código só servia para impressionar as garotas. Percy ficava ofendidíssimo em ouvir isso e, em geral, era quando ele se afastava irritado e dizia não ter tempo para discutir com a "ignorância".

– A questão não é quantos juramentos você fez e não quebrou, Harry, mas as aventuras que você pode contar – lhe disse Fred, revirando os olhos após uma longa digressão de Percy sobre honrar a palavra de cavaleiro.

George concordou enfaticamente e acrescentou.

– A maioria dos cavaleiros só "ouviu falar" do código e eu não conheço nenhum que não quebre as regras de vez em quando.

– Talvez, o Percy pretenda ser o primeiro – debochou Fred. – Se bem que eu sempre me pergunto por que ele não preferiu ser padre. Percy sobre um cavalo, de armadura, é patético.

George fez uma careta de quem imagina a cena, antes de falar para Harry.

– De qualquer forma, eu não me preocuparia se fosse você. Afinal, você já tem uma górgone morta e uma donzela salva para contar. Isso é mais do que qualquer um de nós.

– Verdade – anuiu Fred. – Mate um ogro e desafie um dragão nos próximos três anos e ninguém jamais vai perguntar se você sabe o código de cor. Mas eu recomendaria contratar um bardo, eles são ótimos em espalhar a fama.

Harry riu com eles, mas não pareceu tão certo sobre as facilidades de que os dois falavam.

– Certo. Mas o Percy falou que...

Os dois irmãos sorriram com maldade.

– Bem, digamos que o Percy _realmente_ precisa saber o código de cor – falaram juntos, antes de caírem na risada.

– Hei, Ron – chamou Fred – talvez devesse decorar o código também.

O caçula não gostou. Harry soube imediatamente, por causa das enormes manchas vermelhas que subiram pelo pescoço do garoto.

– Eu lutei contra a górgone também, lembram?

– Mas virou pedra, irmãozinho – alfinetou George.

– Ron foi muito corajoso – interviu Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado de Ginny, há alguns passos deles.

A defesa deixou Ron ainda mais vermelho e, ao que parecia, o incapacitou, momentaneamente, de retorquir para os irmãos. Fred lhe devolveu uma expressão compungida.

– É Ron... eu acho que no fim, você fez muito bem em virar pedra, sabe? Mostrou fidelidade.

– Sim, – incentivou George sob o olhar duro de Hermione – lealdade para com seu novo senhor. Afinal, o Harry precisava mesmo chegar provando que era filho de Sir James e não só um sósia abatumado que ele achou por aí.

A lembrança fez com que Harry franzisse a testa e levantasse da cama, um pouco irritado. Não fora Ron que a provocação tinha atingido, mas a ele, mesmo que essa não fosse a intenção dos gêmeos. Todos aqueles dias tinham sido um aprendizado, em mais do que tudo, no significado de ser filho de James Potter. Hermione já o tinha avisado, mas o fato é que Harry tinha pouco com o que comparar para saber. Agora, parecia que todos estavam muito preocupados em lhe repetir isso, o tempo todo. Ele já ouvira até de Sirius e Remus falando no assunto.

É claro que, como tinha atestado George, matar um monstro mitológico lhe rendera vantagens e, até mesmo, algum respeito. Mas bravura era somente algo que se esperava dele. O fato é que, logo, logo, Harry perdeu a conta da quantidade de olhares curiosos, dedos apontados e sussurros que o perseguiam por onde ele andasse. "O herdeiro", diziam as pessoas, num tom que nunca lhe pareceu ser exatamente simpático. Havia dúvida, deboche e, até, descrença. Os piores, para Harry, eram justamente alguns garotos, que tinham mais ou menos a sua idade. Estes eram capitaneados por um menino chamado Simmas Finnighan, cujo pai estava com Will Weasley e Alastor Moody nas Cruzadas. Harry chegou a reclamar da hostilidade deles.

– É ciúmes – disse Ron com descaso. – Sir James e Sirius são muito populares. Todos querem chamar a atenção deles, ter um tratamento especial, serem incluídos na comitiva... sabe como é.

– Além disso – continuou Hermione, que caminhava com os dois, mais Ginny, pelo bosque de árvores frutíferas, do lado de fora dos muros do castelo – o seu sumiço deixou um espaço aberto que qualquer um deles adoraria preencher.

– Uma esperança bem idiota se a gente for comparar qualquer um deles com... – Ginny parou a frase no meio e apressou o passo para passar à frente dos três.

Ron e Hermione concordaram com ela. Contudo, Harry só se preocupava com isso quando estava longe do pai. Quando estavam juntos, pensou, se ele olhasse de fora, talvez até sentisse inveja de si mesmo. Tomou o desjejum trazido por um dos elfos da cozinha, agradeceu e, quando ele finalmente desceu para o grande salão, tinha um meio sorriso feliz no rosto. Não importava tanto que as outras pessoas ali demorassem a aceitá-lo, afinal, ele tinha toda a aceitação que queria do pai e de seus melhores amigos.

Risadas altas o encontraram antes que ele chegasse à porta do salão. Parecia haver uma verdadeira festa lá dentro. Harry ouviu até mesmo a voz de sua mãe num tom claro de contentamento e, por um instante delirante, imaginou que a encontraria de braços dados com o pai. Porém, quando chegou à porta o quadro era outro. Ela estava de braços dados sim, e parecia muito alegre, mas Harry tinha certeza de que jamais vira o homem que estava ao lado dela. Ele era mais baixo que James, Remus, Sirius e, até mesmo, Lily. Tinha um corpo gordinho que mal cabia em sua rica roupa de Lorde. O cabelo aloirado lembrava a cor do pelo de uma ratazana, assim como os olhos miúdos e o rosto que se projetava levemente para frente. O grupo todo tinha taças na mão e ria bastante.

O estranho tinha dito alguma coisa que fez Sirius gargalhar e o padrinho acabou, ao mexer a cabeça, percebendo a sua presença.

– Harry! – saudou alegre e o homem com cara de rato chegou a dar um salto no mesmo lugar. – Venha aqui garoto! – chamou Sirius. – Precisamos lhe apresentar uma pessoa.

Harry caminhou até o grupo, mas a apresentação de Sirius foi atropelada pelo entusiasmo do recém chegado. Ele soltou o braço de Lily e se adiantou até parar em frente a Harry e colocar as mãos em seus ombros.

– Santo Deus do céu! É você mesmo! Harry! – falou emocionado e depois abraçou o garoto. Harry ficou sem graça, sem saber se correspondia. – Você não imagina minha felicidade em reencontrá-lo. James! Você não me disse que ele era exatamente _igual _a você!

O pai de Harry deu de ombros com um meio sorriso presunçoso.

– Na verdade, ele tem os olhos da Lily – juntou Remus.

O homem ainda admirava Harry.

– Bem, creio que isso apenas vai deixá-lo ainda mais irresistível às damas que o pai, não é mesmo Harry?

O garoto corou um pouco e olhou para o pai pedindo socorro. James se aproximou com um inegável ar de satisfação.

– Desculpe filho. Os últimos dias foram tão intensos que nem tive tempo de mencionar que somos quatro.

– Como? – Harry não entendeu bem, mas conseguiu captar um breve lampejo de desapontamento na expressão do recém-chegado.

– _Nós_, Harry – falou Sirius apontando para si, e também para James, Remus e o outro homem. – Somos quatro. Os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse – informou com uma arrogância medida.

– Esse apelido só se aplica a você, Sirius – replicou Remus, tomando um gole de sua taça.

– Aluado, você às vezes é tão tedioso – Sirius reclamou se jogando numa cadeira próxima e esticando as longas pernas à frente. – Você só não gosta do apelido porque nunca se conformou em ser a "Morte".

– Não é exatamente um apelido elogioso, Sirius – repreendeu Lily, carinhosamente.

– Mas tem tudo a ver, Lily – argumentou Sirius e Harry teve a impressão de que aquela dinâmica não havia sido obra dos últimos dias, mas de um tempo anterior. Um tempo que ele, Harry, não conhecia. – Veja bem: sempre que pretendíamos fazer algo _realmente_ divertido, os planos "morriam" no Remus.

– Quem sabe por que ele é o único de vocês quatro a ter algum juízo.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

– Se você apreciasse tanto caras ajuizados teria se casado com ele e não com... – um tapa na cabeça, dado por Remus, calou a boca do padrinho de Harry. Lily corou e James pareceu interessado demais na própria taça. Foi o estranho que interrompeu o mal estar.

– Hei! Será que um de vocês pode fazer o favor de nos apresentar decentemente?

Harry ficou imaginando por que ele próprio não o fazia, já que era tão íntimo da casa, mas James tomou a palavra.

– Harry – disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro do recém-chegado – este é Peter Petegreew...

– _Lorde_ Peter Petegreew – corrigiu o homem com um sorrisinho.

– É claro – James fez uma pequena mesura, com ar de deboche. – _Lorde_, como eu pude esquecer – ele riu e Sirius o acompanhou. – Como eu ia dizendo, este é o "Pete" – frisou a familiaridade – o quarto...

– Cavaleiro do Apocalipse – completou Sirius. – Ou a "Fome", se você quiser.

Peter ignorou Sirius e estendeu a mão frouxamente para Harry que a apertou.

– Ah – falou o homem, encantado. – Estou emocionado. Você não imagina a satisfação que é vê-lo de volta ao lar, Harry. Você e Lily, é claro. – Peter retornou para perto da mãe de Harry e tomou-lhe as duas mãos nas suas. – E devo dizer, se é que James me permite, que os anos a fizeram ainda mais bela, minha cara. Você, com certeza, faria um tremendo sucesso na corte. O regente poria Londres aos seus pés.

A empolgação dele não atingiu aos amigos. Harry notou o sorriso de seu pai congelar.

– Não creio que as gentilezas do regente nos sejam interessantes, Pete.

– Foi só uma forma de falar, James. Mas, é melhor ter cuidado, meu amigo. Sua hostilidade com o príncipe John não é uma boa política nesse momento.

– Não serei hostil a Jonh se ele parar de fomentar uma guerra civil!

O ar pesou um pouco com o tom gelado e agressivo de James.

– Eu entendo o que diz, James – tornou Peter, suavemente – e concordo. Você sabe que eu concordo. Apenas acho prudente ser mais cauteloso no que diz, para que qualquer um possa ouvir, desde que Ricardo anunciou que partiria para as Cruzadas. Você o acusou de negligente e de estar se omitindo nos problemas entre normandos e saxões, bem como nos ataques à bruxos e comuns.

– Eu não menti, Peter – rosnou James. – Ricardo está se comportando como um fanfarrão tolo em busca de glória e não como um rei. Acredite, ele está contando com gente como eu para ter um reino quando voltar. E se John não gosta do que eu falo... bem, ele vai ter que devorar uns três cervos inteiros até ter tamanho para me enfrentar.

O silêncio caiu sobre a sala. Harry notou que Peter tinha uma expressão compungida e Remus observava o James com muita seriedade, Sirius tinha um meio sorriso e foi ele quem quebrou a tensão.

– É por causa desse seu temperamento que você é a "Guerra".

– Talvez – sugeriu Remus pausadamente – devamos deixar a política para mais tarde.

Seu olhar passou displicente por Harry e o garoto viu ali mais do a simples preocupação em não aborrecê-lo. Ele pretendia dizer que gostaria de ouvir sobre política sim, mas não houve tempo. O semblante de James desanuviou com a mesma rapidez que havia fechado e ele se aproximou e deu tapinhas nas costas de Peter.

– Remus tem razão – ele disse jovialmente. – Faz tempo que não nos vemos, então, vamos deixar as coisas chatas para depois. Você demorou a atender ao meu chamado dessa vez.

– Ah, bem... a sua coruja levou algum tempo a me encontrar. – Harry arregalou os olhos sem compreender, mas ninguém pareceu se lembrar de explicar e Peter continuou. – Além disso, estava caçando com alguns amigos da corte. Gente comum, mas importante e eles não apreciariam me ver aparatar logo depois de ler um recado trazido por uma coruja. – Harry lembrou o que significava aparatar (sumir em um lugar e aparecer em outro), Hermione lhe tinha explicado para justificar a rápida chegada de Dumbledore. – Mas se você tivesse me dito que tinha encontrado Harry e Lily, eu iria onde vocês estivessem.

– Me desculpe, Pete. Mas não quis correr o risco de avisar ninguém antes que Harry estivesse seguro em casa. Além disso, queríamos te fazer uma surpresa.

– E foi mesmo – o grupo seguiu os dois e voltou a se acomodar num conjunto de cadeiras que havia sido disposto ao lado das grandes janelas do salão. Pelos arcos, agora sem os vidros, entrava uma brisa agradável vinda do lago sobre o qual o castelo ficava. – Mas o que foi essa história de uma... Mérlin nos proteja, uma górgone, aqui? No castelo Potter?

James fez um sinal para que Harry se sentasse ao seu lado enquanto ele e Sirius contavam a aventura. O garoto foi chamado diversas vezes para repetir o que tinha ocorrido, sendo continuamente interrompido pelas expressões de medo dos pais pelo que podia ter ocorrido. Remus comentou o fato de que apenas alguém com acesso ao castelo poderia ter trazido a criatura e Peter se mostrou muito preocupado. Os quatro fizeram conjecturas, mas quanto mais pensavam, mais estas se tornavam complicadas. Era muito difícil desconfiar dos habitantes do castelo Potter terem lançado um feitiço que os mataria. Os visitantes? A idéia era ainda mais inverossímil. Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall e as outras professoras de magia eram, todos eles, pessoas acima de qualquer suspeita.

Depois de um tempo conjeturando possibilidades que acabavam em becos sem saída, o assunto mudou novamente de foco.

– Peter – chamou Lily – você ainda não satisfez a minha curiosidade. Afinal, como você veio a ser _Lorde Petegreew_? Isso é tão incrível quanto inusitado.

Peter se inclinou para ela com uma expressão modesta.

– É verdade, minha cara. Eu mesmo ainda me surpreendo. Quem poderia dizer que o filho da pobre viúva Petegreew chegaria tão longe, não é mesmo? Acho que foi uma combinação de sorte e dedicação à bons amigos.

– Admita, Pete – interrompeu Sirius. – Você sempre foi um ótimo bajulador.

James apenas sorriu e Peter deu de ombros antes de prosseguir.

– Você é muito maldoso, Sirius.

– Ignore-o – pediu Lily, com uma careta para o outro. – Conte-me como aconteceu.

– Bem... desculpe a recordação infeliz Lily, mas acho que tudo começou exatamente quando você partiu. Nós achamos que seria bom ter informações mais precisas do que ocorria na corte, especialmente, sobre as movimentações de... bem, você sabe quem. James... – Peter hesitou novamente – não estavam em _condições_ de viajar e nenhum de nós queria deixá-lo, mas acabamos concordando que eu poderia ser o "nosso espião" na corte.

"Infelizmente, as informações que consegui nunca foram muito precisas. O tal Lorde é uma figura bem difícil de localizar e minha amizade com James acabava alertando aos prováveis seguidores dele quanto a mim. Só permaneci na corte com a esperança de que, de alguma forma, pudesse conseguir informações sobre o paradeiro de vocês."

– Na corte? – Lily nem tentou disfarçar que aquilo lhe parecia quase uma piada.

– Ah, minha querida, você não imagina as informações que circulam por lá. Mas, de fato, eu estava quase desistindo e voltando para casa, quando as coisas mudaram muito rapidamente de rumo. Há alguns anos, nosso rei Henrique (que Deus o tenha) descobriu uma terrível conspiração contra a Coroa.

– Com provas bastante esquisitas – questionou James, com o semblante fechado.

– Com certeza, – concordou Peter – mas também nunca se conseguiu provas em contrário que inocentassem os acusados. – Ele voltou a encarar Lily. – O fato é que o rei acreditou que a conspiração tinha um mentor. Um importante nobre saxão: o conde de Huntington.

Harry notou um movimento abrupto de sua mãe, mas ela apenas mexeu no cabelo e não interrompeu a narrativa.

– É óbvio que o conde foi julgado e executado e sua família perdeu todos os direitos que lhe eram reservados. – Peter deu um suspiro lamentoso. – Um fim bem triste para pessoas de tanta estirpe e importância. Então, o rei entregou as terras e o título do conde a um nobre de sua confiança, Sir William Fitzwalter, de quem, por acaso do destino, eu havia me tornado um grande amigo e servidor, em meu tempo na corte. Sir Willian nunca teve prevenções contra bruxos e até simpatizava com gente como os Potter, os Black, os Malfoy, os Longbotton e outras famílias da mais alta estirpe bruxa.

– Como se todos fossem farinha do mesmo saco e valorizassem essas tolices – rosnou Sirius, com mau humor.

– Não o julgue mal, Sirius. Sir William tinha muito boa vontade com os bruxos, o que, conhecendo a maioria das pessoas comuns, é bem raro.

– O que aconteceu com Sir William? – perguntou Lily, já prevendo.

– Uma infelicidade – disse Peter tristemente. – Há uns três verões, nós o perdemos. Os pulmões – explicou. – Foi um inverno terrível aquele.

– Você disse "nós"?

– Ah sim. Eu me referia à única filha de Sir William, Lady Marian, e a mim próprio. Nós éramos como se fossemos uma família. Na verdade, Marian e eu ainda somos.

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Sir Willian deixou suas terras e títulos para Peter, bem como a tutela da filha – explicou Remus. – Marian, sendo mulher e solteira, pelas leis comuns, não poderia herdar.

– Tenho Marian como minha protegida – informou Peter com algum orgulho.

– Oh! – o tom de Lily traduzia um certo reconhecimento. – E você pretende se casar com ela?

– Eu? – ele riu, parecendo levemente chocado. – Não Lily, claro que não. Marian é pouco mais que uma criança e eu a vi crescer. Tenho por ela o mesmo amor paternal que Sir Charles Potter tinha por você e Autumn. – Harry registrou rapidamente o que deduziu ser o nome de seu avô e o fato de que sua mãe e a falecida esposa de Remus deviam ter sido protegidas dele. Peter continuou. – Não, não. Mas creio que logo terei de dar atenção a isso. Fui "rondado" em minha ultima viagem à corte.

– É mesmo? – perguntou James, levemente interessado. – Por quem?

– Sir Guy de Guismore.

– Quem? – Sirius afastou o copo da frente do rosto para perguntar.

Peter situou os amigos.

– Ele veio a pouco do continente. É herdeiro de terras na Bretanha e na Normandia (1). O jovem é realmente um excelente partido e sendo Marian, como é, afilhada da própria rainha Leonor, é uma união bastante desejável.

– Você fica irritante quando fala assim, Rabicho.

Peter sorriu levemente com o apelido e Harry fez nova anotação mental: o pai e os amigos tinham alguns apelidos que eram usados apenas entre eles e o garoto sempre ficava curioso em descobrir sua origem. Remus era chamado Aluado, seu pai de Pontas e Sirius de Almofadinhas. Perguntaria assim que fosse possível. Peter estava questionando James.

– O que o incomoda, meu amigo?

– Esse seu jeito de cortesão – intrometeu-se Sirius, exibindo uma certa repugnância.

– É... quase me faz esquecer do garoto que conhecemos – juntou James.

Peter não pareceu se incomodar. Deu um sorriso nostálgico para os amigos.

– Não posso dizer a vocês que aquele garoto não tenha mudado.

– Eu sei... – o pai de Harry também parecia sentir saudade de uma outra época.

– Por que Marian não veio com você? – quis saber Lily, claramente curiosa em conhecer a jovem.

– Ah, ela está vindo, está vindo. Eu aparatei assim que pude, então o resto da _minha_ comitiva ficou para trás. Marian vem com sua dama de companhia e meus melhores homens. É claro, também deixei meu escudeiro, especialmente, sob seu serviço. Eles devem chegar amanhã. Poderemos comemorar juntos o aniversário do Harry.

A menção ao aniversário de Harry fez com que James rapidamente mudasse de assunto. A tática não enganou nem ao garoto, nem a mãe dele, mas os sentimentos de ambos em relação a isso foram bem diferentes. Harry ardia de curiosidade e Lily de apreensão. Para o desapontamento de ambos, James convenceu Peter a entrar no que parecia ser seu assunto favorito: descrever seu castelo, suas terras e as prerrogativas de seu título de conde. Tudo em detalhes.

Harry até se esforçou, mas sua curiosidade pelas propriedades do amigo de seu pai se esgotou logo, e ficou cada vez mais difícil disfarçar sua vontade de sair correndo dali em busca dos _seus_ amigos. Na segunda vez em que ele se movimentou impaciente na cadeira, Lily notou. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e ficou imaginando como poderia liberá-lo. Sem planejar, seus olhos cruzaram com os de James. Ele parecia tão atento ao filho quanto ela própria e, depois de mirá-la por um longo instante, ele pigarreou alto.

– Harry... eu acho que Hermione ainda não sabe que Peter chegou. Eu só a vi rapidamente esta manhã. Ela falou algo sobre apresentar um texto de Platão para Ginny ou algo assim... Por que você não vai avisá-la que temos visita e aproveita e salva a "sua donzela" novamente.

Harry riu da sugestão, aliviado; pediu desculpas, licenças e, com uma rapidez impressionante, sumiu pela porta.

O resto do dia foi bastante agradável. Lily não podia negar que estar novamente com Sirius, Remus, James e Peter podia ser bastante divertido. Os quatro pareciam igualmente felizes não apenas em estar juntos, mas também por ela estar ali: rindo deles, censurando-os, fazendo-os rir com suas observações sem concessões. Contudo, não era a mesma coisa que no passado. Isso também ela não podia negar.

Eles haviam mudado. Todos eles. E, por vezes, era difícil passar por cima da tristeza de Remus e da ausência de Autumn, do aumentado cinismo cruel de Sirius, ou da amargura fria com que James rebatia quase todos os assuntos. Peter era, talvez, o mais parecido com o amigo que ela tivera no passado, mas também ele tinha diferenças, mesmo que compreensíveis. Tornar-se um lorde o modificara com certeza, mas ele parecia, dos quatro, ser o único que apreciara as mudanças que o tempo lhe trouxera.

Lily os acompanhou o dia inteiro. Muito, por exigência de Peter. E, quando se recolheu ao seu quarto (o mesmo que tinha ocupado logo que viera para o castelo e onde todas as coisas e roupas que tinha deixado em sua fuga tinham sido colocados), ela tinha a impressão de que há mais de uma década não ria nem sorria tanto. Na verdade, fazia mais de uma década.

Ainda assim, quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, sua mente estava mais ativa do que relaxada. Não conseguira descobrir o que James estava tramando para o aniversário de Harry. E conhecendo-o como ela conhecia, "tramando" era exatamente a palavra. A menção ao conde de Huntington também a tinha desestabilizado, porém Lily não achara a forma correta de tocar no assunto. Teria de saber mais sobre os dois condes que haviam precedido Peter para poder falar e, mesmo assim, ela não saberia o que exatamente poderia dizer nem a quem. Tentou jogar num canto escuro de sua mente o medo de que a traição atribuída ao primeiro conde tivesse algo a ver com ela.

Fechou os olhos buscando o sono, quase se impondo a ele, apenas para não pensar. Tentou se concentrar novamente no problema evidente do aniversário, mas isso pouco ajudou. Lily jogou os braços para fora das cobertas, num acesso de fúria e voltou a encarar as cortinas verdes do dossel da cama.

Sabia que seria assim. Soube desde o momento em que se viu novamente dentro daquelas paredes. Era tão difícil fugir das lembranças quanto da força arrasadora que a presença de James tinha sobre ela. Lily socou com raiva o travesseiro de penas macio demais. Irritava-a que a voz dele sempre chegasse nos seus ouvidos num timbre perturbador. Tinha vontade de morrer a cada maldita lembrança que saltava na sua frente quando andava por aquele lugar. Devia ter lançado um _Obliviate_ em si mesma. Anos atrás.

_A lembrança era dos arrabaldes de Godric's Hollow. Lily estava parada em frente à casa de um único cômodo que pertencia a Eyleen Snape._

_Sir Charles Potter também estava ali. Seu cavalo alto, junto com o homem corpulento, cobria um pouco o sol para quem os olhava de baixo. Por anos, Lily se perguntara por que um homem afável com Sir Charles, tão avesso às hierarquias forçadas, não desceu do cavalo naquele dia. Só muito depois ela se deu conta. Ele não pretendia dar escolha a Eyleen Snape, então marcou bem a diferença entre eles. Não que isso a fizesse deixar de encará-lo com arrogância, mas a incomodou, com certeza. Lily não lamentou nem um pouco por ela._

_Atrás de Sir Charles estava uma comitiva, no mínimo, intimidadora. Seu capitão da guarda, Romulus Lupin, e o filho dele, Remus. O guarda-caça descomunal, Hagrid, e o irmão deste, John. Sirius Black, que renegara a família e agora vivia com os Potter. Peter Petegreew, o filho da viúva do ferreiro, que também tinha sido acolhido por Sir Charles em seu grupo de aprendizes. E, claro, James. Mesmo com a postura sempre presunçosa, Lily achou que, naquele dia, ele estava um pouco mais pálido, com o cavalo ladeado pelos dois Lupin._

_Eyleen se postara alguns passos a frente da porta, empunhando a varinha numa atitude provocativa e ameaçadora. Lily ficou atrás e, pelo canto dos olhos, podia ver Severus parado do lado de fora, encostado à parede extrema da casa. Ele tinha uma expressão que mesclava raiva e pânico. Mas Lily sabia que Sir Charles não faria nada contra Eyleen, Severus não precisava temê-lo. Era de conhecimento geral que Lorde Potter não era um senhor de terras violento e isso a deixava mais calma. Não imaginava o que James tinha dito para o pai, mas ela não queria ser a causadora de nenhuma desgraça._

– _Vamos, Eyleen – disse Sir Charles de uma maneira agradável e jovial – todos sabem que você não gosta da garota. Qual o problema em passar o fardo para mim? Eu me responsabilizo por ela._

– _Ela é um fardo, sem dúvida – reclamou Eyleen, do jeito rude que a caracterizava. – Mas não posso ficar sem alguém que divida o serviço comigo, mesmo sendo uma trouxa porca como ela._

_A mão de Romulus Lupin correu rápida para as costas de James e segurou-o pela roupa. Sir Charles manteve o mesmo tom apaziguador._

– _Neste caso, você ficaria satisfeita se eu enviasse um ou dois elfos de minha casa, todos os dias? Tenho certeza de que eles dariam conta de todo o serviço com precisão. E também... – ele se adiantou aos lábios abertos da mulher – você não precisará mais se preocupar com fiar e tecer. Posso encarregá-los disso. Será um prazer auxiliá-la._

– _Não quero suas esmolas, Sir Charles!_

– _Não é esmola, Eyleen – ele disse num tom quase magoado. Lily podia ver de onde o filho herdara o jeito de negociar. – É um acordo. Você tem algo que eu quero, e eu estou disposto a recompensá-la pela sua... perda._

_Severus deu alguns passos na direção da mãe, mas ela falou antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa._

– _Eu não sei se a ajuda de elfos domésticos seria o bastante – Eyleen comentou, pensativa. – Digo, eles resolveriam meus problemas no futuro, mas o passado..._

– _O passado... – incentivou-a Sir Charles. Ele pareceu satisfeito com o rumo que ela tomou._

– _Eu gastei um bocado com essa daí, o que acha? Crio a vermezinha desde os nove anos. Acha que os pais trouxas dela me deram alguma coisa? Estavam tão ansiosos em se livrar dessa daí que nem pensaram nos meus incômodos em ter de me ocupar dela._

– _Bem, bem, – tornou Sir Charles – fico contente que tenhamos começado a nos entender, Eyleen._

_Com certeza, Lily não precisava ver mais aquela humilhação para que seus olhos ardessem de dor, mas ela teve a idéia ruim de levantar a cabeça naquele momento. Um saco grande, de tecido, descreveu um semi círculo das mãos de Sir Charles até cair sobre os braços abertos de Eyleen. A bruxa sorriu ao sentir o peso. Puxou as cordas e olhou dentro do saco. Seu sorriso ficou ainda mais satisfeito. Severus, já ao seu lado, também conferiu o conteúdo da sacola, mas o olhar que ele dirigiu a Sir Charles e ao filho foi do mais profundo ódio. Lily sentia-se cada vez pior, mas Eyleen sempre a tratou como a uma escrava – James tinha razão quanto a isso – então, era impensável que ela a deixasse ir sem, praticamente, vendê-la. _

– _Quanta generosidade, Sir Charles – desdenhou Eyleen. – Se não fosse o homem rico que é, eu me sentiria logrando-o._

_Sir Charles já não sorriu dessa vez, embora sua voz permanecesse afável._

– _É um bom dinheiro, Eyleen. Poderá até armar seu filho cavaleiro com ele, se quiser. Sobre a moça, o dinheiro se refere apenas aos seus gastos, o valor dela eu certamente não poderia pagar._

_Eyleen deu uma risada debochada._

– _Homens! Quando lhes interessa são todos cheios de galanteios. Acha que me engana, Potter? Eu sei muito bem que o que veio fazer aqui – as palavras saíram destiladas para que ninguém tivesse dúvidas do que ouvia. – Veio comprar para o seu filho a prostituta que eu nego ao meu._

_Foi uma seqüência de coisas. Hagrid deu um berro selvagem, o que cobriu uma série de maldições que saíram da boca de James. Os dois Lupin agora lutavam para segurar o rapaz sobre o cavalo e o impediam de sacar a espada ou a varinha. Lily escondeu o rosto com as mãos e, mais perto, pode ouvir Severus repreender a mãe baixinho, num tom atormentado. Foi preciso que Sir Charles impusesse calma com sua voz retumbante. _

– _CHEGA! – Depois, ele se voltou para Eyleen, o semblante cordial não estava mais lá. – Minha generosidade Eyleen não vai ao ponto de admitir que você ou qualquer outro lance sombras sobre a dignidade da minha casa, minha ou do meu filho! Eu fui claro? A moça entrará naquele castelo como minha protegida e assim permanecerá enquanto quiser. Agora escute com muita atenção o que eu vou dizer. Você sabe que eu poderia simplesmente vir até aqui e resgatar a menina do cativeiro indigno que você a mantém. Teria força e autoridade para isso. Me submeti a negociar com uma criatura como você por cortesia e civilidade. Mas se eu souber que andou espalhando boatos maldosos sobre a menina ou o meu filho, eu voltarei aqui Eyleen. E acredite, eu não serei cordial._

_A bruxa inflou de ódio e apontou a varinha para o pai de James sem se importar com o fato de que todos os bruxos da comitiva devolveram a ameaça._

– _Homem nenhum fala nesse tom comigo, Potter!_

_Sir Charles nem se deu ao trabalho de sacar a sua varinha. Ele olhou com desprezo para Eyleen e o filho. O rapaz, magro e encurvado, tremia ao lado da mãe. Tinha a própria varinha apontada diretamente para James, o qual, ainda manietado pelos Lupin, não pudera sacar a sua. Severus estava na mira de Sirius e Peter._

– _Baixem isso! – ordenou Sir Charles. – Não haverá duelos aqui. James! – Com algum esforço o rapaz se soltou e levou o cavalo até o lado do pai. – Tire Lily daqui. Não há porque essa moça ser mais humilhada do que já foi._

_Não foi preciso falar de novo. James fez seu cavalo contornar os Snape, sem desviar os olhos da varinha, continuamente apontada para ele, de Severus. O cavalo parou em frente à porta ocultando Lily do resto das pessoas que estavam ali. Os olhos encharcados dela mal conseguiram divisar a mão que ele estendeu._

– _Venha Lily – ele pediu carinhoso. – Vou levar você daqui._

_Até se mover doía, então ela nem soube como, num instante, estava na garupa dele, seus braços enlaçando a cintura do rapaz, seus olhos bem fechados para que Eyleen não a visse chorar. Sua última sensação daquela casa foi a do cavalo partindo a todo galope, para longe dali._

_Lily perdeu a noção do tempo em que cavalgou agarrada a James. Ela só queria chorar. Não tanto por aquele dia, mas por todos os outros. Fazia muito que tinha parado de sentir pena de si mesma. Mas agora, tudo voltava. Os pais amedrontados com seus poderes, ainda fora de controle, entregando-a para uma bruxa como forma de se verem seguros. O descaso e o desprezo com que Eyleen a tratava desde sempre. Lily sabia que sempre detestaria a mulher que a criava desde os nove anos, mas aprendera a conviver com ela. As coisas haviam piorado quando eles chegaram a Godric's Hallow. A amizade dela com Severus pareceu ter começado a agredir Eyleen e ela se tornou cruel a ponto de Lily passar a temer perder, também, aquele que ela tinha como a um irmão. Então, James se interessara por ela. _

_Ela não tinha gostado esse interesse no começo. James era um garoto mimado, acostumado a um mundo fácil que se dobrava às vontades dele. Tinha tudo o que queria e um pai que chegava a adivinhar-lhe os desejos. Além disso, as hostilidades entre ele e Severus, sempre tinham feito com que Lily tomasse o partido de seu "irmão de criação". E James não era nenhum anjinho nessas hostilidades. Mas então... fora mais forte que ela. James chamava e ela ia. Reclamando. Mas sempre ia. Sempre queria saber o que ele queria com ela. Queria ouvir a sua voz animada. James tinha a chave de um mundo colorido e iluminado. Um mundo que se abria quando ele começava a falar e contar histórias de outros lugares e coisas que ela ardia por conhecer. Mesmo com o companheirismo de Severus, desde que sua magia se manifestara, Lily nunca mais tinha se sentido aquecida. James trouxera o calor de volta. _

_Finalmente, Lily sentiu o cavalo diminuir a marcha, passar ao trote e finalmente caminhar em passos lentos. Ela continuou com os olhos fechados, o rosto firmemente pressionado contra a túnica de James. Limitava-se a acompanhar os movimentos dele, inclinando quando ele se abaixava, tornando hora para a direita, hora para esquerda, até que finalmente o animal parou. O rapaz desceu pela frente do cavalo e depois ajudou Lily a apear. Tão logo os pés dela encostaram o chão, James a abraçou com força e ela se deixou aquecer sem se importar em devolver. Não se sentia capaz de retribuir qualquer coisa no momento, mas precisava dele com uma fúria que nem seria capaz de explicar._

_Os tremores vieram e se foram. Depois uma nova crise de choro. Ele falou várias vezes com ela, porém Lily não conseguia ouvir, não ouviria nada enquanto todo aquele veneno e maldade estivessem nela. Num dado momento, ela sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão e percebeu que James a carregava. Não se incomodou. Ela não tinha idéia de onde estava e também não importava, não enquanto doesse tanto._

_Emergir de volta, foi mais fácil que submergir. Quando Lily finalmente abriu os olhos, ela estava escorada no corpo de James. Ele a havia levado para a mesma clareira em que costumava marcar os encontros com ela. Os dois estavam sentados sob um grosso carvalho que dominava parte da paisagem e Lily estava no colo do rapaz. Ela precisou se afastar um pouco dele para poder encará-lo. O mais estranho era não sentir mais nenhuma vergonha, de nada. Acabou fixando seus pensamentos apenas no rosto dele. Nunca o tinha visto tão de perto, ao menos, não estando ambos com os olhos abertos. Os olhos de James tinham o mesmo calor que ela sentia na presença dele. Eram castanhos, levemente esverdeados, e raios dourados circulavam as pupilas ansiosas. Ele lhe afastou alguns fios de cabelo que escapavam do toucado e lhe cobriam parte do rosto._

– _Está melhor?_

_Lily assentiu devagar._

– _Prometo que ela nunca mais irá magoar você novamente._

– _Não preciso que me prometa nada. Você me tirou de lá... é o suficiente._

– _Não, não é o suficiente. Nunca será. Agora me ouça porque eu tenho muitas promessas a te fazer. – Lily não conseguiu não sorrir para o tom que ele usou. De um jeito, solene, ele tomou as mãos dela e olhando-a com seriedade, começou. – Prometo que vou ajudar você a saber se defender com magia e que logo será uma bruxa fantástica e poderosa. Prometo que será tratada com todo o cuidado e carinho que você merece. Prometo que terá tudo o que desejar, mesmo que seja algo que eu não queira. – Seus olhos ficaram tristes, mas continuaram solenes e sinceros. – Prometo até mesmo deixar de importuná-la com o meu amor, se isso agradar você._

_O sorriso dela veio lento também._

– _Não deveria fazer promessas que não irá cumprir._

– _Esta duvidando da minha palavra?_

– _Sabe que não vai parar de me importunar._

– _Eu já disse que pararia... se você pedisse._

– _Eu já pedi._

– _Com sinceridade. – Ele falou com um meio sorriso cafajeste e Lily teve de segurar a antiga vontade de bater nele. _

_Depois, ela riu. Sempre a impressionava a facilidade com que James conseguia fazer com que ela reagisse. Se sentisse viva. Adorava isso._

– _Bem, você terá de controlar seus arroubos – ela continuou – agora que iremos viver na mesma casa. Seu pai, com certeza, irá julgá-los impróprios._

_James sorriu largo e se recostou novamente no tronco do carvalho, completamente à vontade. Nenhum dos dois parecia dar-se conta de que discutir arroubos apaixonados e impropriedades morais com Lily comodamente assentada nas pernas de James era, no mínimo, contraditório._

– _Eu tenho um plano para isso._

– _Ah... – ela revirou os olhos – eu devia ter imaginado. Posso saber qual é?_

– _Claro. Vamos ficar noivos._

– _Vamos?_

– _Aham. Eu guardo as minhas armas em Pentecostes e nos casamos logo depois. Claro, teremos poucas semanas para organizar tudo, mas isso tapará a boca dos falatórios._

_Lily estreitou os olhos._

– _Não sabia que o preço da minha liberdade era me casar com você._

_O rapaz não esperava por aquilo. Foi possível vê-lo perder completamente a linha dos pensamentos e o ar de troça evaporar. Tomando cuidado para não ser rude, James ergueu-a do seu colo e levantou, dando alguns passos para longe._

– _Me desculpe. Eu não imaginei que fosse interpretar dessa maneira. É claro que não precisa se casar comigo. Foi apenas... Me desculpe, Lily, eu me empolguei. Você é completamente livre para fazer o que quiser da sua vida. Meu pai lhe garantirá isso._

– _Certo – ela assentiu. – Posso confiar nisso, então._

– _Pode. – Ele se voltou para encará-la, anormalmente sério. – Eu posso jurar se você quiser. (2)_

– _Não se jura em vão, James. Isso seria um passo muito sério._

– _Farei o que você quiser._

– _Até jurar?_

– _Até jurar._

– _Diante de um padre._

– _Se quiser, vou a Roma e juro perante o Papa._

– _Hum... Tem idéia de quanto tempo levaríamos até Roma? – ela perguntou com interesse e James ergueu as sobrancelhas, aparvalhado. – Certo, certo. O Papa é um exagero. Acho que posso me contentar em casar perante o capelão do seu pai._

_James não era lento, mas levou ainda alguns instantes para realizar o que ela tinha dito._

– _Você..._

– _Eu caso com você James Potter. Mas é porque eu sou livre e porque eu quero. Fique bem entendido. E você vai jurar diante do padre que irá respeitar isso e que continuará me amando por toda a vida, porque se você quebrar esse juramento depois de ter feito eu me apaixonar por você dessa maneira, eu vou querer que sofra as penas do inferno._

_O riso contido não deu a força que ela queria às palavras, nem o beijo em que ele a juntou do chão contribuiu para que a ameaça soasse mais forte. Foi um beijo diferente dos outros. Foi o primeiro que ele realmente não roubou, talvez o segundo que ela cooperava sem reservas e isso fez uma diferença enorme. Uma das mãos dele quase arrancou o pequeno toucado que lhe cobria a maior parte do cabelo, enquanto a outra parecia revoltada segurando com força o tecido do seu corpete. Talvez, o pior de tudo, tenha sido o fato de Lily não querer nem tentar pará-lo nem uma vez. Isso só contribuiu para transformar o calor em incêndio. James se afastou dela com um safanão e só voltou a falar a uma distância segura, enquanto recompunha a respiração._

– _Você quer que o meu pai mande cortar as minhas mãos e me queime no mastro central da aldeia? – Lily apertou os lábios para não rir. – O que deu em você?_

– _Acho que admitir que o amo deve ter feito algo pelo meu discernimento. Provavelmente, o próximo caminho é me juntar à _nau dos insensatos_ e me perder no mar, não é? (3)_

_James inclinou o corpo sustentando as mãos nos joelhos._

– _Talvez devamos nos casar antes de eu guardar minhas armas._

_Lily agora ria. De fato, com tudo colorido a sua volta, ela tinha muita vontade de rir._

– _Por quê? – perguntou sonsamente._

– _Porque se demorarmos, eu vou acabar morto, com certeza. – Ele ergueu os olhos para ela. – Mas principalmente, porque eu não quero mais ouvir você ameaçar me deixar._

Lily acordou com a sensação de não ter dormido. Estava com raiva da cama. Com raiva do próprio corpo dolorido, que se movimentara a noite toda. Com raiva da sua cabeça tola e de tudo o que havia dentro dela. Tomou a decisão enquanto se arrastava para fora dos lençóis, faria uma poção do sono naquela noite. Iria dormir. _Sem sonhar!_, alertou a si mesma. Por bem ou por mal.

Demorou mais tempo que o normal para sentir-se decente para enfrentar o mundo fora daquele quarto. A pequena elfa solícita que veio auxiliá-la fez o que pode e o que não pode para disfarçar-lhe as olheiras e colorir-lhe as faces. Pareceu mortificada em perceber que a mãe do aniversariante e homenageado do dia, mais parecia um cadáver pintado que uma mulher. Lily a dispensou com um sorriso agradecido pela ajuda, mas a elfa chegou a falar em castigar a si mesma por não poder fazer melhor. Lily precisou proibi-la e aumentar o sorriso, que sumiu assim que ela se foi.

Tentou se concentrar no que faria naquele dia e saiu do quarto empilhando mentalmente as tarefas. Isso a ajudaria a cansar e dormir na noite seguinte. A primeira tarefa era a mais impossível. Ficar longe de James. Tanto quanto pudesse. Falar pouco, ouvi-lo menos, e, decididamente, não brigar com ele. Isso! Era um ótimo começo.

A cozinha deveria precisar dela, mesmo com Molly por lá. Ela podia fingir que ajudava nas decisões. Depois, se uniria a Hermione e Ginny para decorar o grande salão. Ah, isso ocuparia tempo. As meninas precisariam de seus conselhos. Também poderia inspecionar a limpeza. Era uma coisa que desatribularia Molly. Seria muito bom ser realmente útil.

Ela seguiu pelo corredor e tomou o caminho da galeria do segundo andar, que contornava o pátio. Tratava-se de um corredor aberto, com arcadas que subiam a partir da altura da cintura como uma série de pequenas janelas. Dali, era possível contemplar tudo o que acontecia no pátio interno. Lily imaginou que poderia localizar Harry para poder ir ao seu encontro e dar-lhe um abraço de feliz aniversário. Não errou. Lá estava ele no centro do pátio, ao lado do pai. Então, a cena congelou para Lily.

Logo atrás dos dois estavam Sirius, Peter e Hagrid com expressões satisfeitas. Remus estava um pouco mais atrás, acompanhado de um Ron boquiaberto. Hermione e Ginny estavam empoleiradas em um estrado de madeira que existia ali para se colocarem armas e ferramentas e tinham olhos arregalados. Todos miravam a aproximação de Little John.

Seria um absurdo descrever o animal que Little John trazia como sendo um cavalo. Sua beleza era absurda até mesmo para um animal daquele porte. O pêlo era dourado, como se o bicho tivesse sido realmente lavado em ouro. A crina e a cauda, longas e pomposas, eram de um louro claro e acetinado e mais pereciam fios de prata. O tamanho... Céus! O tamanho era descomunal. Até Hagrid poderia montar naquele bicho sem qualquer problema. Lily se segurou contra a balaustrada registrando o significado daquilo.

Era o presente. O presente que James fizera tanto segredo para dar ao filho. É claro que ele faria segredo. O cretino simplesmente estava dando ao seu filho de catorze anos uma arma mortal. Um cavalo de fogo! O maior, o mais rápido, o mais poderoso de todas as raças de cavalos mágicos. Aquele animal podia cruzar países inteiros em apenas uma porção de um único dia. Será que James não tinha idéia do que um garoto com as disposições de Harry podia fazer com um animal como aquele? Sua primeira tarefa do dia apareceu brilhando no alto da lista.

– James Potter, eu vou matar você!

XX – XX – XX – XX

(1) A Bretanha e a Normandia são regiões atualmente pertencentes à França, porém, nesta época, eram feudos do rei da Inglaterra.

(2) O Juramento na Idade Média tinha uma força moral que mal podemos imaginar. Tinha a força do mais importante dos contratos, pois era feito perante Deus e sua quebra levava ao inferno.

(3) A **Nau dos Insensatos** é uma imagem que se situa entre a lenda e a história. Fala-se de um navio, que recolhia os loucos e jamais voltava a aportar, pois todos os lugares o rejeitavam.

**N/B:**: _Ok, vamos por partes enquanto eu me recupero! ;D – Primeiro, tive que ficar enjoada... RABICHO ECA! Eca! Eca! – Me torceu o estômago vê-lo ali, tão dissimulado, tão falso, tão covarde, tão vil, tão... Eca! Eca! Eca! ( Eu sei que era inevitável a aparição deste ser ratoso, mas, foi difícil mesmo assim!! Afff!! – E então, o sol brilhou outra vez quando James soltou aquela de "salvar sua donzela novamente", em um prelúdio do brilho ofuscante e aquecido no coração desta leitora, que foram as memórias da Lily. Que James é esse, Anam? Se o meu coração não tivesse dono nesta fic, ele teria balançado por este homem! Provavelmente, desfalecido! D – CAPÍTULO TUDO DE BOM!! – Aplausos novamente ao seu talento, minha irmã, capaz de nos levar tão longe, com tantas emoções diferentes, e tão felizes da vida com isso! D BRAVO!! - aplaudindo, saltitante - Fico aqui, esperando ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo, que promete igualmente grandes emoções!! Beijo grande neste seu coração talentoso! Até o próximo! BRAVO!! D_

N/A: Um dia antes da data limite, rsrs

Ah, vocês nem imaginam como senti falta de atualizar semanalmente desta vez. Porém, estou me tornando uma mocinha muito responsável e disciplinada. Isso vai acarretar pelo menos duas notícias. A ruim, mas nem tanto é que vou manter uma freqüência de atualizações a cada duas semanas. Sei que é menos empolgante, mas vou precisar da semana de intervalo. E essa é a boa notícia, ao menos para mim. Nas semanas de intervalo estarei me dedicando a uma história original, a qual quero ver pronta até o início do ano que vem para começar a bater na porta de editoras. Conto então, com a compreensão de vocês e o carinho de sempre, ok? A quem interessar possa (isso parece documento oficial, rsrs), assim que a coisa tomar corpo vou contar para vocês do que se trata. Quem sabe não dá vontade, não é?

Sobre o capítulo.

Adorei escrevê-lo. Adoro escrever esses momentos anteriores da Lily e do James. Explica muito sobre eles. Especialmente sobre as fases do James. Como vocês devem ter percebido, esta fic tem muitas histórias de amor. Vou privilegiar cada uma com o carinho que ela merece e elegi J/L como a primeira. Espero que estejam gostando.

Também tivemos personagem novo (ou nem tanto). Não deixem de olhar os desenhos da Sô para ele e também para o do presentão que o Harry ganhou.

Sobre este, um comentário. Eu queria que vocês entendessem a crise materna da Lily. Imaginem – se estivéssemos nos tempos de hoje – que o James estivesse dando ao filho uma super moto de corrida. Daquelas coisas japonesas, enormes, reluzentes, super lindas e perigosas. Deu para sacar? Pois é. Ahhh o nosso lindo "cavalinho" vai aprontar muito junto com o nosso herói. Aguardem!

Eu tinha falado de uma short, né? Não tive tempo de postar, vou ver se faço isso no findi. Junto com os novos álbuns e mais algumas músicas na play list. Vai ter bastante coisa para navegar na próxima semana enquanto vcs esperam. O capítulo 12 vem entre os dias 06 e 09 de agosto, ok?

É isso. Agradecimentos e respostas (só às perguntas que eu puder responder, ok?)

**Diana W. Black** (meigamente? Hahaha!), **Osmar, Jeh Tonks, Aeris Lux, Livinha **(obrigada, linda), **Miss of Darkness** (muito, mas muito obrigada, mesmo, especialmente pelos elogios a Lily), **Rochelle **(uau!! Casório é? Querida, parabéns!! E aproveite, casar, depois que passa a correria da preparação pode ser muito divertido, então relaxe e aproveite a festa. Sim, tire fotos, mas não passe a noite toda fazendo isso, namore o seu marido, isso é o melhor. E tem romancezinho aqui, viu? O que achou?), **Rah ARmstrong**.

Beijo grande e estalado

Sally


	13. Segredos

Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

**Segredos**

Lily desceu as escadas bufando. Tinha a impressão de que uma enorme bandeira vermelha havia sido estendida bem diante dos seus olhos e de que ela não conseguia ver mais nada. Queria imensamente azarar James, ao mesmo tampo em que achava que isso seria pouco. Por acaso ele não conhecia o Harry? Não sabia o perigo de alguém como o filho deles possuir um animal como aquele?

As duas perguntas fizeram eco em sua cabeça e ela congelou. Estava sob a sombra das ameias que circulavam o pátio interno do castelo e, dali, ela podia ver o encantamento com que Harry circulava o imenso animal e o sorriso orgulhoso de James. _Você não pode brigar com ele perguntando se ele não conhece o próprio filho_, uma voz clara afirmou na sua cabeça. _Ele lhe dirá que se não o conhece é por culpa sua!_ Lily gemeu baixinho. Sim, James lhe diria isso.

Além do mais, ela sabia que, naquele momento, James era completamente inocente aos olhos de Harry. O filho passara a encará-la com aquela horrível indulgência que se dirige às pessoas que são enganadas. Não havia como fazer a piedade que Harry lhe dedicava agora, competir com a quase idolatria que ele dedicava ao pai. Para ele, James não tinha defeitos e, um escândalo de Lily não o faria pensar diferente. Não o faria perceber o quanto James era exagerado e auto-complacente com as coisas que lhe davam prazer, especialmente quando eram novas e brilhantes.

– Mãe! – Harry berrou para ela. – Mãe! Olhe!

Respirando fundo, Lily atravessou o pátio até onde Harry e James afagavam o enorme "presente", cujas rédeas estavam bem seguras nas mãos de Little John. Remus, Sirius e Peter, parados um pouco atrás, exibiam sorrisos sem qualquer tipo de censura para o amigo (nem mesmo Remus, para a decepção de Lily). Ron, Fred e George também estavam ali e nenhum deles conseguira, ainda, fechar a boca. Estavam deslumbrados. A única pessoa que parecia vagamente racional era Hermione. Ela e Ginny estavam em pé em um estrado em que se penduravam ferramentas, as cabeças acima das dos homens e rapazes. A testa levemente franzida da cunhada deu a Lily a esperança de ter algum apoio vindo dela.

– Olhe, mãe! – Harry mal conseguia conter o entusiasmo. – Ele não é maravilhoso? Não é perfeito?

O sorriso doeu no rosto de Lily, como se fosse preciso quebrar pedras para aparecer.

– É sim, Harry.

Felizmente, o garoto estava encantado demais para perceber a frieza dela. James, porém, notou imediatamente e, pelo brilho desafiante em seus olhos, ficou óbvio que ele já esperava por aquela reação. Será que ele continuaria sorrindo se ela o transformasse num cocho para o "cavalinho" beber água?

– Que nome você vai dar a ele, Harry? – a pergunta veio de Fred Weasley que, junto com George e Ron, estava rodeando o animal como se ele fosse alguma espécie de milagre.

– Eu não sei – respondeu Harry, ainda maravilhado. – O que acha pai? Mãe?

O sorriso dela ainda estava lá. Congelado.

– Que tal _Perigo_?

Isso não abalou James. Na verdade, pareceu diverti-lo.

– Eu sugiro _Veloz_.

Foi preciso toda a disciplina mental que Lily possuía ser acionada para ela não rosnar.

– Que nomes horríveis! – reclamou Sirius. – Nenhum de vocês tem a menor imaginação. – A voz alta e cheia de galhofa do padrinho de Harry desviou a atenção da guerra silenciosa que começava entre os pais dele. – Esse cavalo merece um nome nobre, poderoso.

– Zeus – entoou George.

– Ares! – falou Fred. – Já pensou chamá-lo assim no campo de batalha? Os inimigos tremeriam.

– Ouro... – Ron deslizou a mão pelo dorso do animal. – Combina com ele.

Remus e Peter riam baixo das sugestões, enquanto Sirius se empolgava promovendo a votação.

– O que nos diz, Mione? – ele perguntou erguendo a voz e voltando o rosto para onde estavam as meninas.

– Bem, eu gosto de Lancelot...

– Mas esse já não é nome do seu cavalo? – comentou Ginny.

– É. E eu demorei semanas para achar um nome que eu realmente gostasse, então... Ah, me desculpe, Harry, mas sou péssima para escolher nomes. Ou gosto de muitos ou de nenhum.

Harry não pareceu se importar.

– E você, Ginny? – ele tomou a palavra de Sirius e perguntou. – Tem alguma sugestão?

A menina se sobressaltou ao ser consultada.

– Eu?

– É. O que acha? – insistiu Harry. – Que nome você daria a ele?

Meio sem jeito e muito corada, Ginny demorou um pouco para responder. Os olhos dela fugiram brevemente do cavalo para Harry.

– _Segredo_ – ela falou à meia voz, erguendo o ombro como que se desculpando.

Ron rolou os olhos.

– Se o Harry está pedindo uma sugestão não é para guardar segredo.

– _Segredo_ é o nome para o cavalo, imbecil – George deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Ron que, imediatamente, ficou da cor de uma beterraba e fechou os punhos. O gêmeo não lhe deu nenhuma atenção.

Harry olhou para o cavalo e de volta para Ginny.

– Eu gosto – disse pensativo. – Por que você pensou em _Segredo_?

Se é que isso era possível, a garota ficou ainda mais vermelha, parecendo uma fogueira acesa.

– Bem... é, porque é seu e... você é... Sabe? Tudo sobre você é... – a fala dela foi ficando difícil, mas Harry entendeu.

Tudo a respeito dele era um segredo, um mistério que ninguém ainda conseguira penetrar. Seus pais e amigos não sabiam por que ele havia sido marcado, por que ele era perseguido, por que alguém estranhamente poderoso como o bruxo chamado Voldemort queria a sua morte. E, se Dumbledore estivesse certo, nem mesmo Voldemort sabia exatamente o que deveria temer de Harry. Quem poderia culpá-lo por querer eliminar a ameaça antes de descobrir a sua razão? Talvez, _Mistério_ fosse um nome igualmente adequado, mas havia esperança em _Segredo_, a esperança de que, em algum lugar, alguém tivesse a chave para que Harry pudesse descobrir exatamente quem ele era. Aquele cavalo grande, poderoso, estranho, parecia carregar em si tudo isso. Controlá-lo, talvez, desse a Harry a impressão de poder controlar o próprio destino e a possibilidade o alegrou inexplicavelmente. Ele deu um grande sorriso para Ginny.

– _Segredo_ é um nome perfeito. Obrigado, Ginny!

Foi engraçado vê-la tentar retornar o sorriso com o rosto queimando como estava. Contudo, escolher o nome foi bem simples se comparado à próxima etapa do presente: todos queriam montá-lo. E isso não era apenas um desejo dos garotos.

– NÃO! – rugiu Little John. – Nós o capturamos há pouco e eu não quero ninguém com o pescoço quebrado. Nem adianta Sirius! Nem você vai montá-lo. Só depois que eu terminar a doma. Ele só está calmo assim porque Sir James o enfeitiçou, então... Que parte de não você não compreendeu Fred Weasley? Quer que chame o seu pai aqui? – Fred deu um passo para trás e recolheu as mãos postadas para pular nas costas do cavalo. Little John lhe deu as costas e se virou para Harry. – Depois – falou frisando a palavra – eu vou ensiná-lo a conquistar a confiança do... _Segredo,_ para que ele obedeça preferencialmente a você e derrube qualquer idiota que tente montá-lo – seu olhar sobre o ombro foi direto para Fred.

Harry assentiu enquanto o resto reclamava em altos brados. Ron resmungou baixinho que se fosse o Hagrid ali, insistiria para que todos montassem, até as meninas.

– Foi mesmo um azar ele ter saído no grupo de caça – reclamou próximo ao ouvido de Harry.

Hagrid havia partido há dois dias para caçar cervos e faisões que estariam na mesa do banquete de aniversário de Harry. Normalmente, essas caçadas eram acompanhadas pelo senhor do castelo, mas James considerara as lições de cavalaria de Harry mais importantes.

Ao fim de toda a discussão que se seguiu, só uma pessoa parecia realmente satisfeita com os cuidados de Little John: Lily. Mas ela não pode deixar de notar que James se mantivera extraordinariamente quieto enquanto os outros berravam com John. E ela também registrara o comentário sobre o tal feitiço calmante. Se aproximou dele, tentando manter a voz baixa e controlada.

– Podemos conversar?

James a encarou sem alterar a expressão.

– Desculpe Lily, mas eu quero mostrar ao Harry a baia que mandei fazer para o cavalo dele.

Ela segurou o arrepio raivoso que lhe correu a espinha ao tom de desafio dele. James não ia conseguir. Lily tinha decidido que não brigaria com ele ali. Não ia estragar o aniversário do filho, mas, principalmente, não ia dar a James a oportunidade de continuar a posar de melhor pai do mundo enquanto ela assumia o papel de megera.

– Mais tarde, então.

– Não sei, Lily. Acho que passarei o dia envolvido, você sabe, com as providências para a nossa festinha.

Os dentes de Lily rilharam uns nos outros. "Festinha" significava que ele não mandara anunciar na corte e não envolvera toda a Godrics Hollow na comemoração; e ele só fizera isso porque ainda queria controlar o número de pessoas que sabia sobre Harry. Na verdade, o que limitara seu instinto para o "grandioso" fora o mesmo motivo que parecia obcecá-lo em ensinar a Harry feitiços e o manejo de armas. Ele só anunciaria ao mundo que seu filho estava de volta, quando tivesse certeza de que ele poderia minimamente se defender. Como ele podia proteger o filho por um lado e, pelo outro, presenteá-lo com algo tão perigoso quanto aquele maldito cavalo? Lily respirou fundo.

– Mais. Tarde. Então. – Ela murmurou entre os dentes.

James apenas curvou a cabeça, num arremedo de galanteio que, como sempre quando ele fazia disposto a provocá-la, dizia exatamente o contrário do que parecia.

– Como queira, Milady.

Depois, dando as costas para ela, ele chamou Harry e os dois saíram conduzindo o enorme animal em direção aos estábulos. Foram seguidos de perto por Little John, que agora passava uma enorme quantidade de recomendações para o garoto. Lily não conseguiu se mexer. Tinha certeza de que se movesse um músculo pularia no pescoço de James e apertaria até vê-lo sufocar. Arrogante! Idiota! Uma torrente de imprecações silenciosas rodou por sua mente enquanto ela focava as costas dele e o imaginava tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão. Foi a mão de Peter, pousando em seu ombro, que a arrancou daquelas imagens prazerosas.

– Não ligue, querida. Você sabe como o James é. Ninguém o controla quando ele tem um brinquedo novo. Logo ele vai cansar de mimar o Harry.

O homem sorriu para ela e se afastou com Remus em direção às muralhas. Os dois iam esperar por Marian, que deveria estar chegando. Sirius ficou para trás. Mais conformados por não montarem o cavalo naquela manhã, os gêmeos se reuniram a ele para planejarem os divertimentos do banquete de logo mais a noite. Ron, Hermione e Ginny ficaram um pouco perdidos por ali. Pareciam não saber se seguiam Harry ou o esperavam. Era muito raro vê-los separados agora.

As palavras de Peter ficaram rodando na cabeça de Lily. Ela já as tinha ouvido mais vezes do que poderia contar e, de alguma maneira, acabara por associá-las a James como a maior das verdades sobre ele. Ele sempre seria o menino mimado que se deslumbrava quando tinha um _brinquedo novo._ Não, ela não pensara sempre assim. Houve um tempo em que ela desconsiderou aquela idéia, achou-a mentirosa, falsa.

Lily ergueu o vestido e, com energia, seguiu para as cozinhas indo atrás de Molly Weasley e de algo que pudesse fazer ao invés de ficar parada vociferando mentalmente contra James Potter e lembrando. Ela ainda precisava decidir o que doía mais: lembrar das coisas boas com James ou das sombras que sempre acompanharam a sua vida com ele.

_Em se tratando do castelo Potter, uma coisa era um fato: aquele não era um lugar dedicado à solidão. Era muito óbvio que James herdara o temperamento alegre e festivo do pai. Mesmo tendo perdido muito cedo a esposa a quem amava, Sir Charles mantinha sua casa em um estado quase permanente de festa. Reunira em torno de si não apenas cavaleiros, mas um grupo de jovens com a mesma disposição para lutas e divertimentos. James e Sirius eram os líderes, Peter estava sempre pronto a puxar o coro de gargalhadas às palhaçadas e ousadias dos dois, e Remus só não era mais enfático em seguir os amigos, porque nem sempre concordava com a idéia de diversão deles._

_Além dos rapazes, Sir Charles gostava imensamente de ter perto de si as suas "filhas". Era assim que ele chamava as suas duas protegidas: Autunm, a sobrinha órfã de sua esposa, a qual ele criava desde os treze anos e, claro, Lily._

_Tornava-se mais difícil censurar James quando se conhecia Sir Charles e sua disposição para mimar aqueles a quem ele amava. Lily se viu rapidamente tomada pelo torvelinho de afetos e cuidados com que Sir Charles a assumiu. Uma viagem a Londres para comprar uma varinha fabricada pelo Sr. Olivaras, o melhor fabricante da Inglaterra e Escócia, segundo ele. Na mesma ocasião ele a presenteou com um baú repleto de roupas, com mais vestidos que ela achava que poderia usar em uma vida inteira. Deu-lhe também um cavalo espetacular e aulas de equitação. Uma preceptora, Minerva McGonagall, chamada especialmente para ajudar Lily a desenvolver todo o seu potencial em bruxaria. Além da própria Autunm, que se encarregou de ensiná-la a se comportar como uma dama deveria. _

_Lily mal lembrava de ter recebido tanto desvelo. Seus próprios pais só lhe tiveram cuidado até saberem de sua condição de bruxa, aí o medo deles superou o carinho. Assim, foi bem fácil se acostumar a tudo aquilo, a toda aquela alegria e mimos em torno dela. E, como se tudo isso não fosse o bastante, Lily ainda ganhara uma irmã, porque Autunm, desde o primeiro dia, nunca foi menos do que isso. Ela era tudo o que Lily sempre desejou que Petúnia tivesse sido para ela. E isso não tinha a ver com o fato de Autunm ser bruxa como Lily. Mas tinha a ver, especialmente, com a sua calma, paciência e abraços quando Lily inflamava, berrava ou ficava muito triste. _

_Além disso, as duas tinham um assunto em comum que as unia quase o tempo todo. Estavam completamente apaixonadas. Logo, nunca era possível que faltasse tema para conversa entre elas. Afinal, quando as garotas nada mais têm a falar, ainda resta falarem dos rapazes. De certo modo, porém, o fato de Autunm ser criada para ter tudo o que queria (ou quase tudo) a fazia muito mais tranqüila em relação ao seu amor do que Lily. Quando Remus deu mostras de achar não ser digno dela, Autunm conseguiu que Sir Charles praticamente "condenasse" um lisonjeado e satisfeito Remus a noivar com ela._

_Era provavelmente este comportamento do Senhor do castelo que, por vezes, assustava Lily. Não foi preciso muito tempo para compreender que o alegre Sir Charles não negaria nada e também não pouparia esforços para satisfazer os caprichos de seus queridos. E, embora ele fosse bondoso com todos, o topo de sua lista era ocupado por seu filho James e por sua sobrinha Autunm. Não era difícil imaginar que, apesar de todas as promessas de liberdade, ele a obrigaria a se casar com James, caso ela resistisse a isso._

_Autunm gargalhou quando Lily propôs a questão._

– _Como você é boba, Lily. Você ama o James. Por que se preocupar se alguém a obrigaria a se casar com ele?_

– _Mesmo o amando, eu não quero me casar obrigada – Lily repetiu lentamente, como se assim Autunm pudesse compreender a importância que aquilo tinha para ela. A amiga suspirou._

– _Então... você não quer se casar com o homem que ama?_

– _Não foi isso o que eu disse! – Lily protestou indignada._

– _Oh! Então imagino que o problema seja o meu primo. Posso saber o que torna horrível a perspectiva de casar com um rapaz bonito, inteligente e que a ama? – ela franziu a testa. – Ah, você está realmente diante do inferno, minha querida._

– _Autunm – reclamou Lily tentando não rir – você está distorcendo as minhas palavras._

– _Certo, então se não é horrível se casar com James (por ser o James), o que você tem é um falso e tolo problema. O que importa como e por que você vai se casar, se é com alguém que ama? Tem idéia de que a quase totalidade das moças na nossa condição daria um braço e uma perna para serem obrigadas a casarem com o seu amor? – Ela parou no meio do argumento e deu um sorriso maldoso. Isso a tornava tão igual ao primo que era como ter James com longos cabelos louros sentado no banco de jardim em frente a ela. – Se bem que, nesse caso, sem um braço e uma perna a tal dama teria de rezar para que o cavaleiro amado "realmente" correspondesse aos seus sentimentos. _

_Lily revirou os olhos e as duas começaram a rir. Era difícil manter uma conversa séria por muito tempo no castelo Potter. Era como se... a atmosfera não fosse propícia a isso. E, provavelmente, logo as dúvidas de Lily sumiriam completamente. Afinal, ela rapidamente percebeu que, se era ruim a idéia de que alguém a obrigasse a se casar, muito pior seria se alguém lhe impedisse, por qualquer motivo, de se casar com James. _

_Mas, por mais que ela amasse o James que a conquistara, parecia que a imagem de menino mimado que ela tivera dele por muito tempo, sempre voltava para atormentá-la. Era como se Lily nunca pudesse saber qual era o James real. As palavras maldosas de Severus sobre ele se multiplicavam por uma dezena de vozes, sussurradas pelos cantos da casa do seu noivo. Não foi uma, nem duas vezes, mas várias, em que Lily surpreendeu as criadas com o mesmo tipo de conversa._

– _Acha mesmo que esse casamento irá acontecer? – perguntou uma das lavadeiras à outra. _

_Nenhuma delas havia percebido Lily passeando pela beira do rio. Autunm fora cavalgar com Remus; James, Sirius e Peter estavam em uma lição de esgrima com Sir Charles._

– _Bem, acho que vai acontecer, se ela conseguir manter a sua "virtude" até lá – respondeu a outra com um risinho. – Não que o menino não tente._

_A outra acompanhou o deboche._

– _É, mas eu acho que a essa altura Sir Charles não deixará o rapaz dar para trás. Seria uma vergonha para a casa. Mas vamos ver depois do casamento... quero ver quanto tempo dura todo esse _entusiasmo_._

– _É, ele sempre acaba se cansando das coisas que tem. Isso nunca foi diferente para qualquer dos presentes que o pai lhe deu._

_Lily se encolheu com a idéia de ser pensada como uma _coisa_ que Sir Charles dera a James. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas indignadas._

– _Ah, ela não pode reclamar, não é?Se levar em conta a vida que ela tinha para a vida que ela tem agora, então... Além do mais, quando o nosso pequeno lorde se cansar do seu novo brinquedo, ela ainda será uma lady._

– _Bem, eu com certeza não reclamaria em ser casada com um jovem fogoso como ele. _

_A outra acompanhou o tom malicioso._

– _Tem razão. E, sendo bruxa... ela sempre pode usar um pequeno "filtro" para reascender o fogo dele, não é?_

_Lily voou dali antes que a notassem. Contudo, as palavras continuaram a persegui-la dentro e fora da sua cabeça. Em outra ocasião, ela tinha surpreendido Peter repreendendo dois cavalariços por estarem fazendo comentários quase idênticos aos das lavadeiras. Mas, depois de tudo o que James fizera por ela, seria uma deslealdade se Lily não tentasse ignorar tudo aquilo. Afinal, que direito ela tinha de duvidar do amor dele? Mesmo se, ao invés de sussurradas, essas palavras chegassem até ela aos gritos?_

_Foi no dia do seu casamento. Lily admirava a si mesma, em seu vestido de sonho, no espelho de prata polida e vidro em seu quarto. Faltava pouco. Logo, Autunm viria chamá-la. Sua amiga se casara com Remus um mês antes e agora seria a sua dama de honra. Quando ela ouviu o barulho na porta teve certeza de que a hora tinha chegado. Se voltou para exibir para Autunm seu maior sorriso, mas, ao invés dela, Lily encontrou os olhos negros, opacos, e a expressão torturada de Severus Snape._

– _Severus! – Ela correu na direção dele e o abraçou. Não imaginava como ele chegara até ali, mas estava contente. Não guardava nenhuma mágoa de seu irmão de coração. _

_Severus não retornou o abraço._

– _Como entrou aqui? – ela se afastou e perguntou com um sorriso._

– _Seu futuro marido não é _tão _bom bruxo assim._

_Lily piscou umas duas vezes, ainda o segurando pelos braços._

– _Você entrou escondido? Severus... não precisava. Você é meu convidado, meu irmão, pode vir aqui quando quiser._

_Um músculo tremeu compulsivo sob o olho esquerdo dele._

– _Você realmente superestima o Potter, não é?_

– _James não faria nada contra você, Severus. Não, se eu pedisse._

_Ele riu amargamente, cheio de desdém._

– _Você está ainda mais cega do que pensei, Lily._

_O tom furioso a fez recuar. Lily ergueu o queixo, pôs as mãos na cintura e o desafiou._

– _Cega? _

– _Não estou culpando você, Lily. Eu compreendo. Realmente. Depois de tudo o que você passou... – Severus se esforçou enormemente para sorrir para ela, compassivamente. – Quero dizer... olhe para você, olhe para esse quarto. Você merece tudo isso, essas coisas todas. É natural que você esteja encantada, que você ache que deve a ele e que deve se casar com ele..._

– _O QUÊ?_

– _Lily, isso não é nenhuma vergonha. Afinal, o Potter usou o poder do "papaizinho" dele para seduzi-la..._

_O sangue latejou nos ouvidos de Lily, seus punhos fecharam convulsivamente e ela começou a ofegar._

– _Você acha que vou casar com James por causa... por causa..._

_Severus andou rápido até ela e tomou suas mãos nas dele._

– _Lily, eu não estou julgando você. Eu entendo. Mas olhe, você não precisa fazer isso. Eu vou levá-la daqui e você não precisará nunca mais voltar para a casa da minha mãe. Claro que no início não será como é aqui, mas logo será. Eu tenho alguns amigos que se dispuseram a nos ajudar._

_Lily arrancou as mãos das dele com um safanão. Os olhos verdes ficaram gelados, cheios de desprezo e nojo._

– _Ouvi falar dos seus "amigos". Não creio que eles queiram uma sangue-sujo como eu por perto._

– _Não fale assim, Lily. Eles sabem o quanto você é talentosa. Eu disse a eles. Basta que você aprenda..._

– _Aprenda o quê?- ela rosnou. – A fazer magia negra?A perseguir gente inocente? É isso, Severus?_

– _Lily, escute..._

– _Eu já escutei o suficiente! – agora ela estava definitivamente berrando. – Não satisfeito em me insultar, você acredita que eu o seguiria para me tornar uma assassina da minha própria gente?_

– _Você não me entendeu, Lily._

– _Eu entendi tudo o que você disse, Severus! – ela cuspiu as palavras. – E, acredite, mesmo que eu não amasse James como eu amo, eu não iria com você! Ah, você não acredita no quanto eu quis que todos estivessem errados a seu respeito. Que essa gente com quem você anda... que fosse tudo mentira!_

– _Lily, eu..._

– _Mas não – Lily continuou – você vem aqui e, como se não me conhecesse, me ofende, me destrata e me envergonha por certa vez tê-lo considerado como um irmão._

_A cor, normalmente macilenta, do rosto de Severus assumiu um tom amarelado, cadavérico. Seus olhos negros afundaram no rosto e ele mal conseguiu balbuciar contra o ataque dela._

– _Lily, por favor, eu..._

– _Eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz, Snape. – Ele recuou ao ouvir Lily chamá-lo pelo sobrenome. – Já o desprezo o suficiente sem ter de ouvir você falar mais qualquer outra palavra. Faça o favor de se retirar ou eu serei obrigada a chamar James._

_Severus parecia pregado no chão, em completo desespero. Depois, ele tentou dar um passo na direção dela, mas Lily recuou como se estivesse diante de algo repugnante. O rapaz se dobrou como se tivesse sido atingido fisicamente._

– _Você ouviu a Lily, Snape – Autunm estava na porta com a varinha apontada firmemente, direto para a cabeça de Severus. – Vá embora!_

– _Lily... – ele tentou mais uma vez._

– _Não estrague ainda mais o meu dia, Snape. Vá!_

_Autunm avançou pelo quarto._

– _É melhor você aproveitar a sorte que teve até aqui, rapaz. Eu não quero que meu primo, meu marido e os amigos sujem as mãos com você no dia do casamento de James e Lily. Mas eu não vou impedi-los, nem lamentar se eles o fizerem quando o encontrarem aqui. Então, é melhor você ser rápido._

_Os olhos dele miraram Autunm com ódio e depois se voltaram novamente para Lily. Mas não havia qualquer simpatia no rosto dela. Talvez por isso, ele não tenha se detido._

– _Então é isso o que quer, Lily? Vai se amarrar eternamente a um homem que fatalmente vai se cansar de você? Está tão cega que quer fingir que não sabe como James Potter é? Sempre tendo tudo o que quis. Cada mínimo desejo tolo sendo satisfeito pelo pai complacente. Você é só mais um capricho dele. Uma _coisa_ que ele quis e demorou para conseguir. Quanto tempo acha que a paixão dele vai durar depois que ele tiver você, hein? Apenas o suficiente até ele encontrar outra que o encante e que ele deseje._

_O que finalmente o deteve não foi o fato de suas acusações terem terminado, mas Lily estar com a própria varinha quase colada ao seu rosto. _

– _Vou repetir isso só mais uma vez, Snape: Vá embora! Meu próximo aviso será gritar por James!_

_Um tremor passou por Severus e seus ombros caíram, derrotados. Então, finalmente ele deu as costas para Lily e saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás. Lily não voltou a vê-lo por muito tempo, embora sempre ouvisse histórias a seu respeito. Nunca eram boas histórias. Nenhuma delas lhe dava vontade de procurá-lo novamente. _

_Isso durou até o dia em que, sem saber em quem poderia confiar, Lily procurou por ele. E, para seu desespero, teve de admitir que ela, naquele momento, achava que ele tinha razão._

xxx xxx

A baia que James mandara construir especialmente para o cavalo de Harry era mais alta e mais larga que a de qualquer um dos outros animais. Tanto espaço, porém, não pareceu deixar o animal mais feliz. Ele ainda estava um pouco zonzo com o feitiço calmante, mas já olhava para James, Little Jonh e Harry com um misto de raiva e mágoa. Não precisou de muito tempo ou explicações para Harry compreender que aquele era o tipo de animal que não gostava de ter a sua liberdade cerceada. Conquistá-lo seria tão difícil quanto domá-lo, ele tinha certeza sobre isso.

Little John tentou verificar as patas e foi rechaçado com grosseria por _Segredo_, o que obrigou James a segurá-lo rapidamente pelas rédeas.

– Acho que o feitiço está passando, Sir – comentou John.

– É. Mas se eu fizer outro ele vai ficar ainda mais indócil quando a carga passar.

– Talvez, devamos levar ele para correr um pouco – sugeriu Harry. – Eu já acalmei outros cavalos assim.

– Se você for acalmar um cavalo de fogo correndo com ele, estará na França para o almoço – lhe informou James.

– Deixem comigo!

Sirius entrava pela porta alta do estábulo, seguido por Ron, Hermione e Ginny. O garoto trazia um pesado balde de madeira em uma das mãos, enquanto as meninas dividiam o peso de outro.

– Já disse que não vai montá-lo, Sirius – rezingou Little John.

– Eu já entendi, Little. Já entendi. – O padrinho de Harry chegou bem perto e avaliou os olhos mal humorados do cavalo. O animal relinchou baixo, num aviso que não agüentaria mais gente na volta dele; depois, ele sacudiu a cabeça irritado, parecia realmente querer se livrar do feitiço calmante. Sirius retrocedeu e fez um sinal para que James, Harry e Little John fizessem o mesmo. – Meninas, adiante! – ele instou.

Hermione e Ginny se aproximaram. A menina menor ia um pouco à frente, enquanto Mione olhava cautelosa para o animal que tinha praticamente o dobro do seu tamanho.

– Sirius, eu não acho que... – duvidou James.

– Relaxa, irmão. Só assiste. Façam o que combinamos, pequenas ladys.

Hermione não parecia muito certa, mas trocou um sinal de cabeça com Ginny e as duas prosseguiram. Ron, que vinha um pouco mais atrás, largou o balde que carregava aos pés delas e se afastou. Ginny se aproximou cuidadosa, estendendo a mão em direção à cabeça de _Segredo. _O bicho sacudiu as orelhas e recuou um pouco.

– Devagar, Gin – alertou James. Harry o viu segurar a varinha com a mão direita e dar um olhar de aviso para Little John que preparou os braços para arrancá-la dali se fosse necessário. Instintivamente, Harry deu um passo na direção dela.

– Deixe-o sentir o seu cheiro, querida – instruiu Sirius.

Ginny continuou se aproximando, devagar, com o braço estendido. Hermione ia um pouco atrás e Ron tinha os olhos fixos nas duas, parecendo pronto para agir. _Segredo_ ficou parado por um instante, respirou e depois, lentamente, relaxou. Os dedos de Ginny alcançaram sua testa e desceram suavemente pelo focinho. O cavalo fechou os olhos e suspirou, entregue. A atitude dele animou Hermione e logo ela estava junto com Ginny, as duas acariciando-o. O animal finalmente parecia satisfeito, chegando até a baixar a cabeça para facilitar os carinhos delas. Os homens trocaram sorrisos.

Hermione foi até o balde trazido por Ron e o levou para o cavalo. O líquido dourado balançou e um cheiro forte de whisky invadiu o ambiente. _Segredo_ pareceu gostar muito disso. Ele inclinou a cabeça e começou a beber com avidez. Depois de grandes goles, ele esticou os olhos para o outro balde. Rapidamente Ginny o colocou perto dele e passou a lhe servir de cenouras. Em instantes, foi possível até para Harry e Ron, sob o comando de Sirius, se aproximarem e o tocarem.

– Como soube? – perguntou Harry, que junto com Ginny alimentava _Segredo_, enquanto Ron e Hermione se esticavam para escovar o pelo dourado e macio.

Sirius deu uma risada rouca que lembrava um latido de cachorro.

– Hum, animais mágicos não são muito diferentes dos homens. Quando eles ficam estressados, tudo o que você tem a fazer é lhes dar uma bebida, algo para comer e apresentar umas garotas bonitas. – James gargalhou com a lógica e as meninas coraram. – Viram? – ele apontou para _Segredo. –_ Mais domado e gentil que um cordeirinho.

Harry riu junto com os outros.

– É por causa dessas idéias que você era a _Peste_? – perguntou. Ficara curioso em saber a explicação de porque o padrinho, entre os Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, ficara com aquele apelido.

– Nãh – respondeu James. – As idéias dele em geral são boas, embora sejam loucas como ele. Quer saber o porquê do apelido? – havia divertimento em sua voz e Sirius rolou os olhos. – Você já viu como as garotas se comportam perto dele?

Harry lembrou das meninas na escola para jovens bruxas e assentiu.

– Isso não é um homem – completou James – é uma doença! Por isso, ele era a _peste._

– Hum e foi por isso que você nunca se casou? – Harry continuou, mas a cara de Sirius lhe informou que sua curiosidade tinha ido um pouco além da conta.

– Não sou o único que ainda não casou – ele respondeu. – Peter também está por aí... rejeitado.

A tentativa de fazer piada falhou.

– Isso é verdade – comentou Hermione. – Eu nunca entendi como, depois de tantos anos na corte, Peter ainda consiga se manter solteiro.

– Bem, talvez, ele não tenha encontrado a pessoa certa – disse Ginny.

– É mais fácil ele não ter encontrado a bolsa certa – debochou Sirius. – Peter tem uma queda por herdeiras – ele explicou para Harry, mas não pareceu achar nisso nada de mal. – Contudo, nós, que somos seus amigos, temos a teoria de que ele tem um amor secreto – comentou com um tom solene de revelação.

As duas meninas reagiram imediatamente. Os olhos piscando rápido, cheios de curiosidade.

– Secreto? – assuntou Hermione. – Mas se ele não se declarou então... Oh! Vocês acham que ela é casada?

– Com certeza – afirmou James.

– Uau! – Ron fez uma careta. Houve um silêncio e, como se ele tivesse uma ligação com os pensamentos de Harry, ele se voltou para Sirius. – Esse também é o seu problema?

Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Acha que se a mulher que eu quisesse fosse casada, ela não largaria o marido por mim?

– Sua confiança me dá náuseas, Sirius – resmungou Little John, que finalmente conseguira avaliar as patas do cavalo, agora muito mais preocupado em beber e comer da mão de Ginny.

– Eu sou um cara realista.

– Então, qual é o problema? – quis saber Harry.

Sirius não pareceu muito confortável em responder. Talvez, a garota o tivesse rejeitado e isso seria sem dúvida incômodo para ele admitir. Contudo, antes que ele falasse, James se intrometeu.

– O problema é que ele ainda não conseguiu "agarrá-la".

– É uma questão de tempo – disse Sirius calmamente. – Eu tive algumas idéias a respeito.

James pareceu subitamente interessado e Harry percebeu que havia bem mais ali do que os dois estavam falando.

– Que tipo de idéias? – o pai do garoto perguntou.

– Do "meu" tipo de idéias. Aguarde. Eu irei buscá-la logo.

– Mas eu preciso de você aqui!

– Não seja egoísta, James. Estarei de volta antes que possa chamar Almofadinhas três vezes.

James não pareceu conformado. Encarou o amigo com os braços cruzados.

– Quando?

– Na primavera. O treinamento mais pesado do Harry já vai ter terminado e eu estarei de volta antes do aniversário dele.

– Eu posso saber do que vocês dois estão falando?

– No devido tempo, Mione. – Sirius retorquiu ainda encarando James. – Contarei tudo a vocês no devido tempo. – Ele se voltou para a garota e sorriu. – Acha que poderia me ajudar a convencer Molly a fazer uma festa de casamento para mim?

O queixo de Ron caiu.

– Casamento? Você? 'Ta aí uma coisa que a minha mãe vai pagar para ver. Mas não a deixe conversar com a garota antes. Ela vai fazer a sua caveira.

– Sua mãe é um doce – ironizou Sirius, sob as risadinhas de Ginny e Hermione.

– Molly apenas te conhece bem – atacou Little John.

O divertimento em arreliar com Sirius terminou quando a corneta da vigia soou alto por sobre o castelo. O grupo não teve dúvidas de que a comitiva de Peter, que ficara para trás acompanhando a sua protegida, lady Marian, estava chegando. Em instantes todos estavam no pátio para recebê-los.

Uma grande quantidade de cavalos ricamente ornamentados entrara no pátio do castelo. Sobre eles, um grupo de vistosos cavaleiros e pelo menos duas mulheres. Harry achou a comitiva mais ostentatória do que intimidante. Em sua opinião, seu pai conseguia muito mais efeito em impor respeito com um número menor de homens e cavalos bem menos enfeitados. Porém, a julgar pela maneira como Peter costumava se vestir, sua comitiva apenas seguia o seu senhor.

O que impressionou Harry, de verdade, foi Marian. O garoto tinha certeza de jamais ter visto alguém como ela em toda a sua vida. Bastava por os olhos sobre ela para se ter a certeza de que se estava diante de uma _dama_. Bem entendido, não uma garota educada, mas uma dama de verdade. Daquelas que só existem nas histórias dos trovadores, talvez na corte, ou em alguma torre encantada prisioneira de uma bruxa má. Marian tinha longos cabelos de um louro avermelhado, um rosto miúdo e delicado, um sorriso todo gentileza que escondia os lábios finos demais, mas que parecia intensificar o brilho dos olhos azuis. Entretanto, era na sua postura, nos seus movimentos, que se podia realmente _ver_ a grande dama que ela era. Harry calculou que lady Marian devia ter apenas uns dezessete anos e, ainda assim, a diferença entre ela e as outras mulheres com quem ele convivia era gritante.

Nem Lily, a quem Harry achava que as roupas e o comportamento de dama pareciam muito mais adequados que os hábitos de camponesa, se mostrava tão à vontade, tão correta, tão próxima daquilo que a palavra _Senhora_ evocava. Hermione até que se esforçava, mas ela ainda não tinha a idade de se portar como uma _Senhora_ e, definitivamente, as últimas semanas em que ela passara mais tempo em companhia de Harry, Ron e Ginny do que com seus amados livros, não tinham feito nenhum "bem" para ela. Ao menos não em termos de _damisses_, ele pensou. Ainda havia Ginny, mas Harry descartou a comparação. Além de ser muito criança, ela nem deixara ainda de se comportar quase como um moleque.

O escudeiro de Peter desceu do cavalo meio desajeitadamente e foi ajudar lady Marian a apear também. Ela sorriu delicadamente para ele e se apoiou com muita graça para chegar ao chão, depois estendeu os braços para que Peter viesse beijá-la e perguntar como foi a viagem. Foi só neste momento que Harry percebeu que ainda estava com a boca um pouco aberta. Ele fechou rapidamente e olhou para Ron, esperando que o amigo não o tivesse deixado parecer um idiota sozinho. Um viva para as reações do Ron! Os olhos do garoto estavam vidrados e o queixo dele colava no peito. Harry não teve tempo de ser um bom amigo e avisá-lo para se compor. Antes disso, Hermione o acertou com violência nas costelas, sibilando um: "controle-se, Ron! Parece até que é a primeira vez que ela vem aqui!". O garoto imediatamente reagiu. Primeiro ficou roxo e a olhou com raiva, depois murmurou um pedido de desculpas. Assim que Hermione deu um passo à frente para cumprimentar a recém-chegada, ele trocou um olhar malicioso com Harry.

Mas era um deslumbramento sem esperança, Harry soube desde o primeiro instante. Uma moça como aquela jamais dispensaria dois olhares a garotos como ele e Ron. Foi engraçado perceber que Fred e George eram bem mais confiantes. Eles já haviam visto Marian outras vezes, então, estavam ali os dois, sorrisos idênticos, ramalhetes de flores recém colhidas, roupas de domingo e cabelos vermelhos luzindo, molhados, ao sol. Harry precisou apertar os lábios com firmeza ao ouvir Ginny se impressionar logo atrás dele.

– Minha Morgana das Fadas... eles tomaram banho?! Mamãe vai ter de pagar promessa hoje.

Os dois trocaram um olhar rápido e a muito custo conseguiram conter o riso. James fez um sinal para que Harry se aproximasse.

– Marian – ele chamou colocando a mão sobre o ombro do filho quando o garoto se aproximou – este é Harry. É o meu filho – anunciou com o peito estufado.

A jovem sorriu francamente e lhe estendeu a mão. Muito desajeitado (e se achando um pouco ridículo), Harry se inclinou e beijou a mão que ela oferecera, mas isso lhe pareceu imperioso em se tratando de uma garota como ela.

– É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo, Harry – ela falou com a voz clara.

– Meu também, Milady.

– Está é minha dama de companhia – ela apresentou uma senhora muito, mas muito, magra e enrugada, com os cabelos totalmente escondidos por um véu e com um olhar um pouco tolo, na impressão de Harry – Betsy.

O garoto cumprimentou-a com um aceno educado de cabeça.

– Ah, Sir James, ele é encantador – Marian continuava sorrindo, parecendo muito alegre com tudo. Nem parecia estar chegando de uma longa viagem. – Fico muito feliz que a sua família esteja reunida novamente. E muito mais feliz em estar aqui com vocês de novo. Eu sempre digo a Sir Peter que deveríamos vir mais.

– E deveriam – insistiu James.

– Você sabe que temos deveres na corte, minha querida – comentou Peter.

Ela fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.

– Aqui é muito mais divertido que a corte.

James pareceu deliciado com ela.

– Eu não tenho dúvidas sobre isso – respondeu risonho.

– É – concordou Peter diplomaticamente –, mas você sabe que sua madrinha, a rainha Leonor, exige a sua presença constantemente.

Marian deu um meio sorriso e assentiu. Foi nesse instante que a grande dama ruiu em frente dos olhos de Harry. Ninguém pareceu notar. Mas ele achou que foi bem óbvio. Marian parecia estar acostumada a fazer o que esperavam dela, era uma _dama_ perfeita, do tipo que nunca discutia se podia evitar. Entretanto, só naquele gesto Harry pode apostar que havia muito mais ali dentro do que apenas uma jovem de altíssima educação. Algo nos olhos dela dizia isso. Sem saber bem porque, Harry a achou ainda mais interessante ao notar esse detalhe.

– Harry – Peter chamou sua atenção – este é _meu_ escudeiro – havia orgulho de posse em sua voz – Neville Longbotton.

O rapaz de cabelos escuros e rosto redondo se aproximou timidamente e estendeu a mão para Harry. Os dois trocaram um aperto. Peter havia comentado sobre seu escudeiro na noite anterior e Harry tinha visto ali uma tentativa de convencer James a fazer o que mandava a tradição. Os filhos das famílias importantes eram geralmente enviados para outras casas senhoriais, para lá serem educados nas artes da cavalaria. A família Longbotton era antiga e respeitada e tinha terras no País de Gales, seu único filho, exatamente como mandava o costume, estava se formando cavaleiro na casa do Conde de Huntington. Foi Sirius quem argumentou que o caso de Harry era diferente, em razão das medidas de segurança em torno do garoto. Contudo, Peter disse que não haveria problema em achar alguém que pudesse realmente tomar conta de Harry e ainda seguir os ditames comuns na corte. Afinal, até mesmo os príncipes eram criados assim. James resmungou que não queria ouvir falar de seu filho sair de sob os seus olhos e isso encerrou a conversa.

Neville rapidamente ficou a vontade entre os garotos Weasley. Eles já se conheciam e o rapaz parecia se dar muito bem com todos, inclusive com as meninas. Também não pareceu se incomodar com as brincadeiras por vezes grosseiras dos gêmeos sobre suas (in)habilidades como escudeiro. Marian seguiu para dentro junto com os adultos para se refrescar e descansar. Fred e George fizeram tudo para não a perderem de vista pelo resto do dia. E conseguiram ou, pelo menos, se mantiveram tão perto quanto Molly e Peter permitiram.

A tarde que se seguiu passou rápido enquanto Harry assimilava os seus novos conhecidos. Era difícil não gostar de Neville. O rapaz era exatamente aquilo que se pensava dele à primeira vista. Era atrapalhado, esquecido, desajeitado e tinha um jeito franco e gentil que tornava impossível não simpatizar com ele. Isso era bem diferente de Marian. Não que ele deixasse de simpatizar com ela, de forma alguma. Apenas... ela era bem mais instigante que Neville e a isso, claro, se somava o fato de ela ser uma garota. Porém, tudo nela era tão perfeito que era difícil não ver ali anos de estudo e contenção. Isso não chegava a torná-la falsa ou enganadora, apenas... levemente misteriosa. Harry desejou saber como ela seria se não estivesse representando a grande dama que todos esperavam de uma afilhada da rainha.

No fim da tarde, ele conseguiu trocar essas impressões apenas com Ron. Os dois estavam sozinhos na baia de _Segredo_, agradando o cavalo com todos os vegetais que haviam conseguido surrupiar da cozinha. As meninas já haviam se retirado para se arrumarem para o seu banquete de aniversário.

– Você notou tudo isso? – ele perguntou.

– Você não?

– Bem, agora que você disse...

– Ela veio aqui muitas vezes antes?

– Não muitas. Mas das primeiras...

– O quê?

– Ela estava muito triste. A morte do pai e tudo mais. Depois houve o caso com o tal garoto.

– Garoto?

– É. – Ron olhou para os lados e baixou a voz. – Eu ouvi Peter reclamar que ela tinha um amigo de infância e que o pai dela havia proibido os dois de se encontrarem. Peter disse que não tinha nada contra o garoto, mas que era diferente para as pessoas comuns, que eles realmente não gostavam de se misturar. Bem, ela é afilhada da rainha e o tal cara, pelo visto, era um Zé Ninguém. Peter manteve a proibição do pai dela e a levou para a rainha quando ela insistiu em vê-lo.

– Insistiu?

– Parece que ela tentou fugir de casa.

– E você ainda acha que ela não está apenas _representando_ a grande dama? – questionou Harry com ironia.

– É. Você tem razão – Ron concordou.

– O que aconteceu com ela e o tal garoto?

– Eu não sei. Uma vez ouvi Peter dizer que o tal, além de ser um plebeu, era um criminoso e estava sendo procurado por assassinato. – Harry arregalou os olhos. – É isso aí! – Ron sacudiu a cabeça seriamente. – Depois que ele falou isso, seu pai e Sirius pararam de incomodá-lo por não ter sido mais liberal.

– Uau! Que história!

– É. – Ron pensou um pouco. – Acha que Peter vai deixar que ela dê alguma atenção para... Fred ou George?

Harry achou que talvez a pergunta não se referisse _exatamente_ ao Fred e ao George. Ele quase teve pena de Ron, mas não expressou isso.

– Não sei. Você acha que ela lhes daria atenção? Ela é mais velha.

– Só uns... um ano – ele disse baixinho.

– É, mas Peter disse que a quer casada com um nobre muito rico... Como tal cara que a está cortejando, o tal Guismore. Quero dizer, ele tem de cumprir os desejos do pai dela, não é?

– É... é meio sem esperança mesmo. Talvez... – ele olhou para Harry – não seja impossível para você. Quero dizer... você é rico e tudo mais.

O tom de Ron irritou Harry um pouco.

– É. Ela só faltou me dar tapinhas na cabeça e apertar as minhas bochechas. Imagino que eu tenha _muita_ chance mesmo.

Ron pareceu mais conformado ao ouvir isso. Logo, porém, os dois tiveram de entrar para se lavarem e vestirem. Não antes, claro, que Molly aparecesse e os buscasse pelas orelhas.

A noite já havia descido quando Harry entrou finalmente no grande salão. Quase todos os convidados e residentes já estavam ali, sorridentes e bem vestidos, esperando por ele. O garoto ajustou a gola das ricas vestes bordô escuras que a Sra. Weasley deixara estendidas sobre sua cama, e avançou para receber os cumprimentos. Para sua surpresa, recebeu também presentes. Um livro sobre raças de cavalos mágicos de Hermione. Ele não sabia ler muito bem ainda e tampouco sabia latim, mas ela lhe garantiu que logo ele poderia ler e em outras línguas também. Os Weasley lhe deram uma bela manta para cobrir seu novo cavalo e um jogo de arreios para treinamento. Sirius o presenteou com uma armadura de treino e garantiu que lhe daria uma completa logo que ele pudesse usar uma. Remus lhe entregou um cordão de prata com uma medalha, na qual estava gravado o brasão da família Potter. Harry agradeceu este presente bastante emocionado. Peter e Marian lhe deram uma caixa em forma de cofre, toda ornamentada com pedras preciosas. E Hagrid e Little Jonh, que viera acompanhado pela mulher, Maude, lhe entregaram uma impressionante saca de couro para viagens. Hagrid lhe deu uma piscadela marota e disse que a saca era útil para grandes volumes. O destaque que ele deu à palavra _grande _deixou claro para Harry que aquele era um presente mágico.

Só faltava uma pessoa na sala e Harry estava recebendo seu último presente quando ela entrou. Foi o silêncio de Sirius e Remus que lhe avisou, mas foi o rosto quase transtornado do pai que garantiu a Harry que Lily tinha acabado de chegar. Ele se voltou para vê-la e, imediatamente, compreendeu a reação de James. Uma coisa é saber que você tem uma mãe bonita, outra é vê-la apagar cada mulher da sala mesmo sorrindo timidamente como ela sorria.

– Desculpem o atraso – balbuciou Lily.

Remus se inclinou até o ouvido de Harry e sussurrou.

– Faça as honras e vá recebê-la.

O garoto assentiu. Enquanto caminhava ele ia registrando os detalhes. Ela, com certeza, tinha se empenhado em ficar tão bonita. O vestido azul tinha o tom perfeito para destacar os longos cabelos ruivo-escuros e, de forma alguma, apagava ou brigava com seus olhos intensamente verdes. Lily sorriu quando o filho lhe estendeu o braço e a encaminhou para o salão. Após os cumprimentos e os vários elogios que ela recebeu de todos, menos de um James estático, Harry levou-a para ver seus presentes.

– São maravilhosos – ela disse olhando a medalha prateada no seu peito. – Desculpe não poder te dar um presente, querido.

– Eu nunca pedi nenhum presente a você, mãe. – Ele disse sinceramente. – Sabe que o que importa é ter você por perto, não é?

Lily o abraçou rápido, com os olhos brilhando, mas não disse nada.

O banquete foi algo como Harry jamais tinha visto. Os elfos do castelo tinham ido muito além do que era possível imaginar e a caçada de Hagrid abarrotava a mesa de tal maneira, que era difícil imaginar como esta ainda continuava em pé. Talvez, fosse por mágica. Harry olhou a corsa assada inteira, os três javalis, os cinco faisões, os dois cisnes e as várias codornas arrumados artisticamente com frutas e legumes coloridos. Isso sem falar nos pães, embutidos, terrinas de molhos e de manteiga, pratos abarrotados de frutas frescas e assadas no mel. Sim, só por mágica aquela mesa se mantinha em pé, com certeza.

Jarras de vinho e hidromel circulavam ininterruptamente. E também havia da boa cerveja de Dumbledore. Ele enviara dois barris e um pedido de desculpas por não ter podido comparecer. Garantiu que viria ao castelo na próxima semana, junto com Madame McGonagall, para acertarem as aulas que seriam ministradas aos jovens bruxos dali.

Logo, o grupo foi ficando mais descontraído e alegre. As vozes se tornando progressivamente mais altas. A música – que vinham de um grupo de instrumentos solitários que tocavam sem auxílio de mão humanas a um canto – precisou aumentar o volume para continuar sendo ouvida. O riso só estava ausente em um canto da mesa. O que James estava sentado. O pai de Harry não abandonara mais a expressão atormentada e mesmo que ele não olhasse Lily com freqüência, era possível ver o quão consciente ele estava da presença dela, pois a cada movimento novo que ela fazia, lá estava um piscar rápido da parte dele e uma nova taça cheia em sua mão.

Num dado momento, Remus passou a retirar sistematicamente as taças da frente dele, mas elas sempre reapareciam. Quando, até Sirius começou a esvaziar as taças de James com movimentos de varinha, Harry achou que talvez devesse fazer alguma coisa.

Não era possível que aquilo continuasse daquele jeito. James já confessara que ainda amava Lily e, por Deus, era de uma obviedade transparente que ele estava sofrendo por não estar perto dela como queria. Por outro lado, Harry conhecia Lily. Talvez, a conhecesse melhor do que ninguém. É claro que ela não tinha gostado do presente que James dera a Harry. Com certeza, ela passara o dia todo se cuidando para não brigar com ele e não estragar o aniversário do filho. Porém, Harry apostava todos os presentes que tinha ganhado que ela se arrumara daquele jeito para o marido ver. Mesmo que ela não admitisse isso, nem sob tortura. Porém, depois de treze anos vendo-a se esconder, fazer tudo para passar despercebida, Harry tinha certeza que aquele "espetáculo" era para uma audiência bem específica.

Isto o fez tomar a decisão de agir. E iria fazê-lo enquanto James ainda parecia razoavelmente sóbrio. Levantou da mesa e chamou Hermione para um canto da sala. Ninguém prestou muita atenção, exceto Ron, que ficou olhando os dois sobre as cabeças de todo mundo. Harry não levou muito tempo para explicar a ela o plano.

– Ah Harry, eu não sei...

– Eu assumo tudo, Mione. Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda. Por favor...

Ela deu um profundo suspiro.

– Certo. Mas Harry... há uma coisa que você precisa saber – disse esfregando as mãos em frente ao corpo. – Eu lembro de como o James estava quando eu cheguei aqui. E acredite, ele era de assustar. Sua mãe o deixou realmente não no chão... Eu sei, eu sei, não precisa me olhar desse jeito. Eu entendo. Também acho que ela foi enganada. O que eu quero dizer Harry é que... com eles as coisas podem ser um pouco mais complicadas do que parecem a você.

– Certo – ele concordou apressado. – Mas você vai me ajudar, não vai?

– Claro. Se conseguirmos alguma coisa já será... Eu vou ajudar, sim.

Harry lhe deu um sorriso e um rápido beijo na bochecha.

– Obrigado.

Não foi difícil para Harry convencer o pai a dar uma volta. Sirius e Remus também insistiram que ele precisava de um pouco de ar. Os dois saíram para a imensa sacada que se projetava sobre o rio. A brisa fresca tinha algo de perfumado, bem próprio de noites de verão como aquela. O barulho do rio à volta deles era suave e parecia não estar disposto a brigar nem com os sons dos sapos e grilos, nem com a música e as conversas lá dentro. Harry sabia bem para onde queria levar James, mas para isso precisava que ele andasse sem perceber muito onde estava indo. Resolveu que o melhor era distraí-lo. Displicentemente o pegou pelo braço, guiando-o enquanto perguntava.

– Ainda estou curioso sobre os apelidos de vocês.

James pareceu levar um instante para saber do que ele estava falando.

– Mas nós explicamos – disse, um pouco enrolado. Então, ele respirou fundo, ajustando a voz. – Os quatro cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Você viu o Peter comendo, então sabe porque ele é a fome e...

– Ah esses eu entendi. Estou falando dos outros. – James parou, deu lhe um meio sorriso e ergueu a sobrancelha. – Estou falando dos nomes pelos quais vi vocês se chamarem – continuou Harry e o sorriso de James aumentou. – Você chamou Remus de Aluado, hoje de manhã Sirius falou em Almofadinhas e eu o ouvi chamar de Pontas no outro dia. Tenho certeza de que o Peter também tem um nome desses.

– Rabicho – informou James em voz baixa.

Harry fez com que ele continuasse a andar. Os dois se afastavam das escadas que desciam para a margem do rio e contornavam a parede leste do castelo. A sacada ia além das portas do grande salão, outras portas e janelas grandes também se abriam para o terraço que se estendia sobre a água.

– Certo. E o que significam?

– Hum, acho que isso é mais fácil de mostrar do que explicar.

– Por quê?

– Você ainda não conhece todas as possibilidades da magia, filho. Algumas são... bem, mais interessantes quando podemos vê-las com nossos próprios olhos.

– Você vai me mostrar?

James riu e deu um tapinha no seu ombro, aproveitando para se apoiar um pouco.

– É claro! Mas é melhor que os caras estejam junto comigo. Se não, não terá nenhuma graça.

– Agora? – Harry temeu, podia esperar, tinha outros planos para o pai naquele momento.

– Não – respondeu James com uma careta e Harry respirou aliviado. – É melhor fazer isso na floresta. Iremos até lá amanhã. Só você, eu e os rapazes, certo? Aí nós mostraremos. Vai ser melhor. – James parou e se encostou na balaustrada, para a felicidade de Harry, exatamente no ponto que ele queria que o pai ficasse. – Acho que hoje eu passei um pouco da conta, é melhor evitar coisas grandes...

– Você está... er, muito ruim?

– Não. – James riu. – Acredite, eu seguro bem mais do que isso. – Ele fez uma longa pausa olhando para o rio. – Ainda estou pensando... isto, em geral, significa que estou longe de ter bebido o suficiente para o que eu preciso.

Naquele momento, as portas atrás dos dois – que davam para a sala de audiências de James – abriram. Hermione apareceu falando rápido sobre alguma coisa que envolvia as novas aulas, Lily vinha logo atrás dela. Os dois perceberam a armadilha no mesmo instante. Lily lançou um olhar traído para Hermione e depois para Harry. James não tirou os olhos de Lily por um longo tempo, depois, também mirou o filho e a irmã. Nenhum dos dois parecia satisfeito.

– Eu... – balbuciou Hermione – me desculpem, eu...

– Fui eu – disse Harry. Ele respirou fundo antes de falar. – Por favor, tudo o que estou pedindo é que conversem. _Com calma_ – frisou. – Só... conversem. – Ele se virou para o pai e falou bem baixo para que Lily não o ouvisse. – Por favor... Você sabe que quer perdoá-la. Só... tente.

James não reagiu. A imobilidade dele não deu muitas esperanças para Harry, mas, pelo menos, o pai não havia saído correndo dali. Então, o garoto foi até a mãe. Ela parecia prestes a pegá-lo por uma orelha e passar-lhe uma carraspana. Harry desarmou-a erguendo-se um pouco e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

– Só conversar com calma – ele disse. Lily negou brevemente com a cabeça. – Por favor, mãe - suplicou. – Meu presente de aniversário.

Isso foi o suficiente para que ela também não saísse correndo dali. Harry aproveitou o instante e, tomando Hermione pela mão, se afastou o mais rápido possível.

XXX XXXXXX

N/B: balançada - ah, Sally Maria! Isto é hora para terminar? Misericórdia de mim, Anam! Não dá para ser "neste" aniversário? Por favor? Por favor? ;D – Ok, eu assumo que perdi qualquer pose de beta e aqui fala só o coração da fã! EU ME DIVERTI MUITO NESTE CAPÍTULO!! – Cada um deles apaixona e nos cativa , de sua própria maneira, e este foi leve, empolgante, compassado... cintilante! – Certo, você não esperava por esta, mais é a palavra que me vem! É claro que as lembranças com o Snape incomodaram, e a tristeza da Marion me fez chamar "Robin!" fervorosamente, entretanto... Cintilante! D – O Neville chegou, querido e saudoso amigo!! E, também... pausa para um sorriso mais que satisfeito O Sirius está indo em busca de seu amor, e isto fez meu coração cantar! – Minha amada Sally, FANTÁSTICO! Cada dose de romance, (problemáticos , ainda misteriosos ou apenas nascendo), cada lance de humor, (chorei de rir com a Ginny e os gêmeos), cada sementinha de ventania que você jogou, como quem não quer nada, no ar calmo! ... FANTÁSTICO!! – Aplaudindo muito, te mando mil beijos neste coração talentoso! – Até o próximo, Anam! Te admiro sempre! – BRAVO! D

**N/A**:

Eu não sei se começo pelos agradecimentos ou pelas explicações. Mas vamos lá.

Sobre o capítulo anterior:

Eu tirei a idéia do cavalo de fogo de um filme que passava na Sessão da Tarde chamado Krull (de 1983). Amava aquele filme. Tinha um herói maravilhoso e uma princesa ruiva muito bonita. Quem quiser ver ou lembrar, digite o nome do filme no Youtube, tem o trailler e vídeos lá.

Romances: todos terão a sua vez, hehe. Gente, o Harry está fazendo 14 e a Ginny ainda têm 12, claro que os saltos no tempo darão conta disso, então é só esperar. Por agora teremos James e Lily e logo Sirius e... wow... vcs vão amá-la!!

Sobre este capítulo: Não deixem de olhar o álbum que vou postar no perfil da Sally no orkut e no multiply. A Sô Prates desenhou a Lily com a roupa da festa. Vcs poderão ver em primeira mão pq o pobre James ficou sem fala, hehe. Também vai estar lá a nova e maravilhosa capa que foi um presente da Guida Potter. Eu confesso que fiquei arrepiada por ela usar a frase e tb pelo detalhe das sombras dos Marotos. Isso tem tudo a ver com o próximo capítulo, mas para aqui para não dar muito spoiler. Obrigada, minha amiga!

Por fim, gente, eu não tenho como expressar minha felicidade pelo apoio de vocês à minha história original. Tanto por vocês serem pacientes com os capítulos da Floresta, quanto pelo incentivo. Eu realmente conto com vocês para lê-la, criticá-la e, se gostarem, divulgá-la. Tão logo, ela tome um corpo mais significativo, vou contar algumas coisas para vocês, certo?

E, muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários. Desculpem eu responder tão rapidamente, mas ser rápida, me permite postar mais rápido.

**Osmar** (quem não queria, Osmar? D) , **Miss of Darkness** (parece que temos a mesma idéia sobre o Rabicho, eu acho ele um dos piores, mas a última coisa que eu acho que ele seja é tolo, ele enganou gente demais para ser um idiota. Valeu pelos elogios!), **Rochelle** (espero que vc tenha tido uma festa maravilhosa, querida! Já foi, né?), **Livinha** (valeu sempre, irmã), Sana (muito obrigada pela torcida, querida!), **Assuero** **Rcsama** (que bom que curtiu D), **Priscila** **Louredo** (mana, estou em dívida, mas as coisas têm apertado aqui, tb te amo!! Saudade).

Valeu mesmo pessoal.

Beijo estalado na bochecha e até o próximo.

Sally


	14. Do quanto você é capaz de lembrar?

Capítulo 13

_Para Daniela, nossa fadinha ruiva, em seu aniversário._

**Do quanto você é capaz de lembrar?**

Foi James quem resolveu romper o silêncio incômodo que se instalou após Harry e Hermione terem se afastado.

– Nosso filho – a voz saiu rouca e esquisita como se ele estivesse há muito tempo sem falar, James limpou a garganta e continuou – tem um ótimo coração, mas um péssimo senso de oportunidade.

– Ele é um manipuladorzinho controlador, isso sim – rosnou Lily. – Oh, isso é tão... tão...

– Eu? – James completou com um sorriso petulante. – Preciso me lembrar de elogiá-lo mais tarde.

Se houvesse algum resto de humor em Lily – o que não havia – teria sumido ali.

– Isso não seria tão irritante se ele também não desejasse as coisas erradas.

– Erradas? Você diz isso só porque os desejos dele se chocam com os seus, não é mesmo Lily? Harry quer as pazes entre nós, enquanto você... Imagino que tenha passado o dia pensando de quantas formas você poderia me colocar contra a parede – ele olhou rapidamente para a murada em que estava encostado e deu um pequeno sorriso – e, claro, me fatiar em pedaçinhos.

– Ah! Então você tem total consciência do que fez! – ela acusou.

– É claro que eu tenho. – A calma com que James respondeu fez com que Lily retesasse os punhos. – Mas eu acho que... – ele deu um passo incerto para longe da balaustrada, mas não pareceu gostar do efeito. – Temo que teremos de adiar os anseios de Harry e os seus para outro momento.

Com um breve aceno com a cabeça James se virou e, cuidadosamente, tomou o caminho de volta até o salão principal. Lily o segurou pelo braço.

– Aonde você pensa que vai?

– Voltar para a festa – ele respondeu isso com uma obviedade irritante.

– Ah, não! Não mesmo! Você não vai sair daqui enquanto nós dois não tivermos uma conversa sobre aquele maldito cavalo.

James suspirou lamentando.

– Não podemos deixar o "maldito" cavalo para amanhã?

– Não se você pretende chegar até amanhã respirando – rosnou ela.

Ao invés de rir da ameaça, como ela estava certa de que ele faria, James apenas olhou por um momento para a mão que segurava o seu braço. Depois, baixou os ombros, resignadamente, e lhe falou numa voz baixa e pesada de vinho.

– Lily – o jeito como a chamou, a fez abrir os dedos de cima do braço dele imediatamente – por favor, eu estou pedindo, seria melhor deixarmos isso para um outro momento. – James deu-lhe um meio sorriso. – Além do mais, só se deve assassinar um homem quando ele está sóbrio o suficiente para, ao menos, tentar se defender, não concorda?

O tom calmo apenas serviu para convencer Lily do contrário do que ele dizia. Ela cruzou os braços, irredutível.

– Você me parece sóbrio o suficiente para admitir o seu erro, então eu acho...

– Espere aí! – ele alteou a voz. – Eu não errei!

– Você acabou de dizer que tinha total consciência sobre o seu "presente"! – Lily retrucou no mesmo tom.

– E quem disse que eu acho que presentear o _meu_ filho com um cavalo de fogo foi um _erro_?

– Certo! – berrou ela. – Então, sóbrio ou bêbado, você continua a ser o mesmo irresponsável do qual eu me lembro!

– Bem, se você quer colocar as coisas dessa maneira, então eu vou desfazer as suas ilusões desde já, Lily! Você certamente não se lembra muito bem de como eu sou ou não acharia que é possível me fazer mudar de idéia! Vai gastar o seu latim à toa me xingando e, ainda assim, as coisas vão permanecer exatamente como estão! O cavalo é do Harry e ele vai usá-lo, concorde você com isso ou não!

– Você não pode tomar decisões sozinho sobre o Harry...

– Ah, eu posso sim. E eu vou! Você já fez isso uma vez, não foi? Agora é a minha vez! Discussão encerrada!

Ele não chegou a dar dois passos para longe dali e ela contra-atacou sem piedade.

– Se quer tanto assim acabar com a vida do Harry, por que você não usa o modo mais fácil, hein? Ele confia plenamente em você, basta pegá-lo distraído e cortar a garganta dele. Ou será que é preciso entregá-lo numa bandeja para Voldemort?

Quando James se virou para ela, seu rosto estava transfigurado, irreconhecível. Ele a agarrou pelo braço com selvageria e sacudiu dolorosamente.

– Eu... não vou... admitir... – as palavras saíram difíceis pelo maxilar apertado.

Contudo, o susto nos olhos verdes e arregalados de Lily o fez retomar o controle. Ele a soltou e deu vários passos para longe dela, indo novamente até a balaustrada.

– Eu disse que era uma péssima hora – resmungou. – Escute Lily, – James forçou um pouco a respiração – Harry é um garoto, não tem experiência para perceber quando o pai dele não está em condições de agir de acordo com o seu juramento de cavaleiro, mas você tem. Então, vamos ser prudentes e deixar nossa "conversa" para uma outra hora, certo? Venha, vamos voltar para a festa.

A voz de James tinha um tom definitivo e ele não esperou que Lily retrucasse. Com decisão, voltou a caminhar pela sacada em direção ao salão. Não precisou andar muito para perceber que ela não o havia seguido. James sabia que o melhor a fazer era ignorar isto: retornar para a festa e manter a maior distância possível dela. Talvez, ajudasse também continuar a beber até ficar completamente inconsciente. Sim, isso realmente ajudaria. Mais que isso. Seria o correto a fazer. Porém, ao invés de agir do jeito certo, James viu suas pernas o guiarem de volta, até ele parar em frente a ela, mais uma vez.

– Lily... – começou, mais para se desculpar por sua reação violenta do que pelo o que ele tinha dito.

– Como quer que eu confie em você, James? – ela perguntou erguendo a cabeça para ele. Seus olhos estavam brilhando e o nariz ficando perigosamente vermelho. – Como posso acreditar que você não quer nenhum mal ao Harry se, na primeira oportunidade, você dá a ele um presente que pode matá-lo? Será que estas últimas semanas não lhe ensinaram o bastante sobre o nosso filho? Na primeira vez em que o viu, Harry o ameaçou com um arco que ele sequer sabia usar! Dias depois, ele guiou um cavalo para afastar uma matilha de lobos enlouquecidos de mim, Hermione e Little John. Isso sem falar no que ele fez assim que colocou os pés dentro deste castelo.

James respirou fundo, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e falou seriamente.

– Eu tenho certeza de que compreendo o Harry, Lily. Talvez, até melhor que você.

Mesmo o tom cuidadoso não a impediu de engolir o choro e perder novamente as estribeiras.

– Nem nos seus sonhos, James Potter! Eu criei o Harry! Se você o compreendesse, se você se preocupasse com ele, saberia que um demônio como aquele cavalo, nas mãos de um garoto como Harry, é a receita certa para o desastre!

– Você parece achar que eu vou deixá-lo montar o animal sem que ele esteja completamente preparado para isso!

– Preparado? Rá! Como se esse fosse o caso. Será que você não vê como Harry age, James? Como ele se sente responsável pelos outros. E sabe o que é pior? – ela questionou com uma nota de desespero na voz. – Eu tenho a impressão de que isso se tornou ainda maior nele depois que ele soube quem realmente é e o que o destino parece esperar dele. Olhe o jeito como ele trata a Ginny. Depois que a salvou, Harry age como se a menina fosse responsabilidade dele. E não é só ela, Ron e Hermione também. Ele se sente responsável por todo mundo! Tenho certeza de que não hesitaria em arriscar a própria segurança se uma das pessoas que ele gosta estivesse em perigo.

– Eu não tenho dúvidas disso – James achou finalmente uma brecha para responder.

– E ainda assim...

– É. Ainda assim. É o que se espera dele, Lily. Com ou sem Voldemort, ele é o senhor destas pessoas, é o responsável por elas. Ele agir corretamente, sem ter sido ensinado a isso, é uma dádiva. Vai me poupar um bocado de trabalho.

Lily balançou a cabeça, incrédula e rilhando os dentes, furiosa.

– Acontece que Voldemort existe! Ele é um bruxo cruel e violento, sem o mínimo de piedade por qualquer criatura. Nós dois sabemos como ele age e nós dois sabemos que ele decidiu que vai matar o nosso menino! E...

– E você quer que eu proteja o Harry até deixá-lo tão incapaz de se defender quanto um cordeiro de sacrifício? – James cresceu para cima dela abandonando toda a calma que estava tentando manter. – Esqueça! Pode espernear o quanto quiser Lily, mas eu já falhei em protegê-lo uma vez e eu não vou, nem por um instante, correr esse risco novamente, entendeu?

Ela recuou, parecendo assustada novamente.

– Você não tinha como saber que ele iria entrar sozinho no covil da górgone. Não o estou culpando por isso, James.

– Estou falando de quando a convenceram a abandonar a segurança da sua casa e se jogar na estrada com um bebê, Lily. – Ele fez um gesto com a mão e não a deixou protestar. – Não se preocupe, não vou incomodá-la repetindo a minha inocência. Mas perder vocês dois e reencontrá-los só serviu para me convencer de que, seja por um erro meu ou seu, nós dois nem sempre estaremos aqui para o Harry. Um dia – ele fez um gesto largo – tudo isso aqui pode falhar. Eu, você, os caras (que eu sei o amam quase tanto quanto nós) podemos errar e não estar aqui no momento em que ele mais precisar da gente. – O jeito como ele falava, as palavras que usava, era óbvio que James havia pensado naquilo por muito, muito tempo. – E que é que você me pede? Para deixá-lo só e, além de tudo, despreparado? Esqueça! Se eu puder livrar Harry dessa ameaça, matarei Voldemort com minhas próprias mãos. Daria minha vida para isso! Mas se tudo mais falhar... Não vou entregar Harry como um cordeiro. Eu darei a Voldemort um leão! E aquele desgraçado que lute para manter a própria vida!

A paixão com que James disse aquelas coisas chegou a fazer os joelhos de Lily se dobrarem. Ela jamais havia pensado daquela maneira. Jamais dera aquele peso a tudo aquilo. Sempre pensara que tinha de proteger o filho. Que daria a vida por ele. Que faria qualquer coisa para mantê-lo seguro. Mas... e se ela não estivesse ali. E, se desse a vida por ele e, mesmo assim, isto não fosse o suficiente. O que restaria a fazer? Para ela? Nada. Não há nada que uma mãe morta possa fazer para proteger um filho. Ela ergueu a mão até o peito, num gesto instintivo, para tentar segurar a dor que ameaçava estourá-lo. Não tinha medo de morrer. Não pelo Harry. Mas a idéia de deixá-lo sem ela, sozinho, isso era um pavor sem nome. Algo em sua expressão pareceu mexer com James também. Ele se aproximou devagar, o rosto sério, mas sem qualquer traço de arrependimento. Sua voz saiu mais baixa agora.

– Se tudo der errado Lily, o cavalo ainda poderá ajudá-lo a fugir.

Uma lágrima escorreu sem comando de um dos olhos dela.

– Ele não vai fugir – Lily murmurou.

– Eu sei... – disse James. – Mas, às vezes, um pouco de distância é bom. Ajuda a pensar com clareza... não fazer besteira...

Numa história que alguém estivesse contando, aquele seria o momento completamente errado para um beijo. Se alguém estivesse os olhando de longe, certamente, também pensaria isso. Mas nem o hipotético narrador, nem o xereta estavam dentro da cabeça de James. Nenhum deles poderia saber que era só nisso que ele pensava desde o exato momento em que ficou sozinho com ela. Não deixou de pensar nisso enquanto discutiam, nem enquanto temiam pelo filho. Era disso que ele falava quando dizia que não estava em condições de se portar de acordo com seu juramento de cavaleiro. Havia vinho demais circulando em seu cérebro para que ele se importasse com o que faria ou com as conseqüências. E, tentar manter a distância entre eles, acabara de naufragar fragorosamente como recurso.

Então, ele a beijou, mas não foi exatamente um beijo suave. Nunca é quando um homem acha que é o momento totalmente errado para fazê-lo. James tinha vontade de bater em si mesmo, mas seus braços ainda prendiam a esposa firmemente a ele e sua boca não parecia ter a menor intenção de parar de beijá-la. Desde o primeiro dia era isso que ele tinha impedido a si mesmo de fazer. Se armara com sua raiva, com sua mágoa, com o seu abandono, unicamente para impedir-se de argumentar fisicamente com ela. De argumentar do jeito que sabia que ela ia ceder, mesmo que brigasse com ele depois. Passara todas aquelas semanas repetindo em sua cabeça, como uma oração, que se Lily "voltasse" para ele, seria por desejo dela, pelo reconhecimento de que ela havia errado, que ele não aceitaria nada menos. Que ele não a perdoaria se ela não pedisse perdão.

Por isso aquele fora o momento completamente errado para estar sozinho com ela. Havia vinho em excesso em seu sangue para que ele se importasse, fosse com a própria mágoa, fosse com o fato de ela estar aceitando o beijo dele ou de seus braços estarem-na apertando o suficiente para machucá-la. Uma taça a mais e ele provavelmente a empurraria pelas portas abertas de sua sala de audiências e arrancaria suas roupas ali mesmo. Faria dela sua esposa novamente, sem perguntar.

O pensamento sacudiu James. Num movimento rápido, ele arrancou os braços de Lily de em torno do seu pescoço e a afastou dele segurando-a pelos pulsos.

– Eu disse... – falou quase sem fôlego – que eu não estava... em condições de me comportar honradamente. – Soltou-a empurrando-a ainda mais para longe dele. – A próxima vez que quiser brigar comigo, Lily, ouça o que eu digo!

Antes que ela sequer pudesse reagir, James saiu dali praticamente correndo. Não voltaria para a festa. Pediria desculpas ao Harry no dia seguinte. Talvez, sua ausência servisse para Hermione treiná-lo como anfitrião. Ao diabo! Pouco lhe importava o que fariam. James não tinha nenhuma condição de voltar para junto dos outros. Tudo o que sua mente focalizava era seu próprio quarto, uma taça de vinho sempre cheia e a inconsciência total.

Como nenhum dos dois retornou à festa, Harry e Hermione passaram o resto da noite trocando sorrisos cheios de esperança. E, quando nem James, nem Lily, foram vistos durante toda a manhã do dia seguinte, até mesmo Sirius e Remus – que haviam, obviamente, percebido a manobra dos garotos – se permitiram esperar pelo melhor.

Passava do meio-dia quando James apareceu no pátio. Ninguém precisou olhar para ele mais de uma vez para perceber que as esperanças haviam sido completamente vãs. Dava para imaginar claramente o que tinha acontecido. E, de qualquer forma, ninguém teria mais do que a imaginação. Toda a expressão de James desaconselhava perguntas. Do jeito que ele estava, nem Sirius ousou fazer qualquer comentário.

James apontou para Harry, que estava sentado em uma sombra conversando com os amigos, mais Marian e Neville, aproveitando a languidez da hora depois do almoço. O menino chegou a se encolher.

– Little John! – James chamou em voz alta e o grandão apareceu quase tão rápido quanto um bruxo faria. – Leve Harry até as baias e o faça encilhar um cavalo. Não o Segredo, ele ainda não está pronto para isso. Cuide para que os arreios fiquem firmes.

– Aonde vamos? – perguntou Harry num salto.

– Vou responder sua pergunta – disse James, sem emoção. Ele notou um movimento logo atrás de Harry. – Não! Vocês três ficam dessa vez. Não, Hermione! Só o Harry. O que está fazendo parado aí, garoto? Se apresse!

Harry lançou um olhar de desculpas para os amigos e correu para as baias com Little John. Quando voltou, trazendo pela rédea a égua baia, de nome Gengibre, que sua mãe costumava usar desde que chegara ao castelo, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter já estavam em suas montarias, esperando-o. O cavalo de James se chamava Saron, o de Sirius, Euro, o de Remus tinha o nome de Letes e Peter tentava acalmar com batidinhas no pescoço o seu jovem cavalo chamado Iago. Ainda sentido os olhares magoados, especialmente de Ron e Hermione, Harry alçou a perna sobre a sela e mal teve tempo de se sentir confortável ali. James deu uma ordem seca e os cinco partiram em direção ao portão.

Eles atravessaram a ponte que levava para fora da ilha em que ficava o castelo e seguiram pela margem do rio, evitando a estrada que levaria para Godric´s Hollow. James tomou a dianteira e parecia muito disposto a correr ou, simplesmente, de negar a todos a possibilidade de conversarem para poderem acompanhá-lo. Harry notou Sirius, Remus e Peter trocarem olhares preocupados. Nenhum deles parecia saber mais do que Harry o que o James pretendia.

Instantes depois, o grupo entrava a toda a velocidade numa estrada que Harry não conhecia e que se afastava do rio, aprofundando-se no bosque que cercava o castelo. O sol foi ficando filtrado pelas folhas verdes, densas e frescas e, logo, a claridade era apenas o que escapava das sombras úmidas das árvores. O vento zunia pelas orelhas de Harry e ele pensou umas duas vezes em retirar a armação com suas lentes de vidro, com medo de perdê-la por causa da velocidade. Imaginou como seria quando estivesse montando Segredo. Precisaria pedir que Hermione o ensinasse como manter a armação em seu rosto naquela situação. Será que havia magia para isso?

O pensamento, no entanto, ocupou apenas a parte não preocupada da sua cabeça. A maior parte de sua atenção continuava fixa nas costas arqueadas de James. O pai de Harry parecia desejar que o seu cavalo tivesse asas, ou fosse um cavalo de fogo, ou corresse como um condenado fugindo do inferno. Apenas Sirius conseguia acompanhá-lo e, ainda assim, mantinha-se uma cabeça atrás, os olhos mais atentos ao amigo que à estrada. Ele parecia temer que James se jogasse do cavalo em movimento ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Num movimento brusco, James obrigou Saron a diminuir e o animal quase empinou, assustado. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele apenas virou o cavalo para a esquerda e disparou floresta adentro. Não havia propriamente uma estrada, mas ainda assim, os outros o seguiram. Harry viu James puxar a varinha do cinto e ir removendo os obstáculos mais incômodos enquanto manobrava Saron para saltar e se torcer por entre galhos. Os outros o imitaram.

Após uma quantidade enorme de pulos sobre troncos caídos, pedras, pequenos riachos de pedregulhos, James pareceu achar que estavam afastados o bastante do... do que quer que ele achasse que deviam se afastar. Harry nem tinha certeza se conseguiria retornar sozinho até o castelo.

James puxou as rédeas do seu cavalo e todos o imitaram. Por um instante, esperaram ansiosos que ele dissesse o que tinham vindo fazer ali. Porém, não foi o rosto transtornado que havia deixado o castelo que se voltou para eles, mas um James sorridente, quase relaxado. Harry teve novamente a impressão de que, naqueles dias, aprendera a identificar dois pais. Um era o James que aflorava perto da sua mãe e Harry preferia qualquer coisa a ter de lidar com ele. Significaria ter de tomar partido, mexer com coisas e sentimentos que ele desconhecia. Dava graças aos Céus pela certeza de que, mesmo com toda a dor, aquele James não faria nenhum mal à sua mãe. Mas Harry, ainda assim, o achava um pouco assustador, meio suicida, como do jeito que ele tinha agido até aquele instante. Contudo, o James que lhes sorria agora era o outro. Este estava sempre fazendo piadas, ria fácil, dizia coisas espirituosas. Harry amava muito esse pai.

– Então – ele falou numa voz galhofeira – o Harry aqui me fez uma perguntinha ontem. – James inclinou o corpo e escorou o antebraço no pescoço suado do seu cavalo. Saron ofegava parecendo um pouco ressentido com ele. – Ele quer saber o porquê dos apelidos.

Peter franziu a testa.

– Nós já não respondemos isso a ele? Os Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, blá, blá, blá.

Os olhos de James franziram com um sorriso.

– Acho que James está falando dos outros apelidos – disse Sirius com o mesmo tom divertido do pai de Harry, ele lançou um olhar para Peter e completou – ... Rabicho.

– Wow! – Peter compreendeu e sorriu. – _Esse_ apelido.

Como se tivessem feito um acordo, os três apearam juntos. Remus continuou onde estava. Seu cavalo parado ao lado de Harry.

– Você poderia ser menos dramático para fazer isso, James?

O pai de Harry gargalhou.

– E perder a diversão que foi ver as caras assustadas de vocês até aqui?

– Muito engraçado. Vê como estou me acabando de tanto rir? –Remus não mexeu um músculo do rosto. – Seu filho parece igualmente tonto de tanto divertimento.

A referência a Harry fez o riso de James sumir.

– Eu não disse que ele era a Morte, Harry – resmungou Sirius, sua atitude era, agora, completamente despreocupado. – Nunca entendeu uma piada em toda a vida dele.

– Desculpe Sirius, – falou Harry – mas você não me pareceu achar, enquanto cavalgávamos, que o meu pai estivesse brincando.

Remus deu um risinho convencido.

– Você sempre quer estar do lado de quem ri, não é Sirius?

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, jogando o cabelo comprido para trás dos ombros.

– James não estava brincando – ele disse, cheio de certeza. – Não até o último riacho que saltamos. Foi só quando ele se acalmou. – Sirius olhou o amigo, mas não perguntou se estava certo ou não. – Você poderia ter percebido isso tanto quanto eu, Aluado.

James deu de ombros.

– Vocês dois parecem duas velhas discutindo por tudo. Vamos! Temos de nos afastar um pouco para não assustar os cavalos.

Sem esperar qualquer movimento dos outros, ele apontou a varinha para as rédeas do seu animal e as fez se enrolar em um toco que havia por ali. Depois, se embrenhou na mata. Sirius e Peter o seguiram sem reclamar. Remus fez um sinal resignado para Harry, ambos apearam e, após amarrarem as montarias com magia, foram atrás deles.

– Você vai se acostumar com o jeito dele – Remus lhe disse em voz baixa – mesmo quando ele o preocupa irritantemente por nada – reclamou. – James nunca teve de cuidar as atitudes dele por causa de ninguém e preocupar os outros é quase uma diversão para ele. Você compreenderia melhor se tivesse conhecido o seu avô. – Ele balançou a cabeça negando, mas Harry notou um traço evidente de carinho em sua voz. – Sua mãe... bem, antigamente, ela era a única que podia controlá-lo. E, agora, parece que é exatamente o contrário – lamentou.

– Acha que deu certo? – perguntou Harry, no mesmo tom baixo, mas bem mais ansioso. – Digo... ontem?

Remus o olhou com um carinho que beirava a piedade.

– Sinto muito, Harry, mas eu acho que ontem à noite deve ter sido um desastre. Sirius estava certo, James só relaxou depois desta corrida maluca que ele fez até aqui.

Harry sentiu a garganta apertar e seu passo diminuiu. Remus notou imediatamente.

– Não, Harry! – Ele se virou e segurou o braço do garoto. – James não está zangado com você. Está com ele mesmo. Você fez apenas o que um filho que ama os pais faria, certo? Não ligue para o jeito do James, isso logo passa. Ele supera rápido. Mas... quando chegar em casa, eu o aconselharia a ir falar com a sua mãe.

– Por quê?

– Se eu me lembro bem, ela costuma ficar zangada por um tempo bem maior.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar até que encontraram Sirius, James e Peter em uma clareira espaçosa, que cercava um braço um pouco mais largo de um minúsculo riachinho que passava por ali. Os três pareciam empolgados. Foi James quem tomou a palavra indo até Harry e passando o braço sobre os seus ombros.

– Certo filho, é o seguinte: eu lhe disse que só poderia explicar o porquê dos apelidos se pudesse te dar a dimensão do quanto a boa magia pode realmente fazer.

Harry assentiu e James o virou de frente para os três amigos.

– Agora, acho que você é capaz de imaginar porque chamamos Remus de Aluado, não é?

O garoto mirou o capitão da guarda de seu pai. Remus parecia mais velho que os três amigos. Tinha mais cabelos grisalhos e, no mês em que Harry convivera com ele, já o vira passar pela horrível transformação que parecia ser a causa daquela diferença. Ele presenciara seu enfraquecimento, sua dor, os cortes que as unhas da besta deixavam em seu rosto triste. Além de tudo, havia aquela perda que parecia gritar nele em cada palavra que ele não dizia, em cada olhar que ele perdia em algum lugar onde não havia nada além do vazio. A lua cheia era apenas uma parte de tudo isso e, talvez, nem fosse a pior parte. Talvez, quando ele fosse fera, ele pudesse não se lembrar do que era sua vida antes e isso poderia ser um alivio.

Harry se limitou a balançar a cabeça e Remus lhe deu um sorriso fraco, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

– Podia ser pior, Harry. Eu podia estar sozinho. Podia não ter nada que me controlasse. Podia ferir outros ou confiar em ficar amarrado pelo ápice de cada lua cheia. Felizmente, eu tenho os melhores amigos do mundo. – Seus olhos foram até Sirius. – Mostre a ele.

O padrinho de Harry deu um sorriso cheio de presunção. Depois, o rosto bonito que Sirius tinha e que tanto impressionava as damas começou a se deformar estranhamente, se alongando até formar um focinho. Seu cabelo negro cresceu e começou a tomar todo o corpo e o rosto. Seus braços e pernas foram se tornando mais finos e seu corpo se curvou até ele cair sobre quatro patas idênticas. Em instantes, diante dos olhos assombrados de Harry, Sirius tinha desaparecido e, em seu lugar, um enorme cão negro latia alegre para ele.

– Harry – anunciou James solenemente – este é Almofadinhas.

O cão saltitou até Harry e colocou suas patas pesadas sobre seus ombros. O garoto fez uma careta e o empurrou quando ele lambeu seu rosto de alto abaixo. Remus, James e Peter riram se divertindo com as traquinagens do amigo. Sirius parecia muito à vontade em seu corpo animal. Ele correu atrás do rabo, avançou em Peter, pulou dentro e fora da águas molhando o pêlo negro e brilhante e, depois, sacudiu-o até dar um banho em todo mundo.

– Arg! – reclamou Peter. – E vocês ainda dizem que ele se comporta melhor como cachorro do que como homem!

– Bem, a maioria dos pais e maridos do condado concordaria com isso – retrucou James rindo com gosto apesar da roupa molhada. Sirius latiu debochadamente.

– Como ele consegue? – perguntou Harry.

– Trata-se de um interessante ramo da magia – respondeu Remus. – Sirius é um animago, um bruxo que pode alterar sua forma e ficar com a aparência de um animal.

– Uau! – Harry estava realmente impressionado. – Eu já tinha ouvido falar nisso, – admitiu o garoto e seu rosto se tingiu com um pouco de vergonha – mas meu tio Vernon dizia que isso era coisa do demônio.

Sirius latiu alto e Remus negou com a cabeça.

– Ele disse que seu tio está certo – falou virando os olhos. – Não dê atenção ao Sirius, Harry. Ele debocha de tudo.

– É só magia – disse James. – As pessoas comuns têm dificuldade em aceitar.

– Especialmente o que não entendem – comentou Remus.

– _Especialmente_ o que são completamente incapazes de fazer – falou Peter de um jeito presunçoso. – Como isso...

A forma de Peter também começou a se alterar, mas ele diminuiu numa velocidade muito mais vertiginosa do que Sirius. O focinho ficou mais alongado, bigodes finos saíram dos lados do nariz e ficaram cada vez mais pronunciados. O cabelo amarelado de Pettegreew também começou a tomar seu corpo na forma de pêlos curtos, numa cor bem característica. Em instantes, o que restava na frente de Harry era um rato gordo e, apesar disso, rápido o suficiente para fugir das investidas brincalhonas de Almofadinhas.

– Por isso – falou Remus – ele é o Rabicho.

Harry olhava os dois, muito impressionado. A magia era realmente uma coisa maravilhosa. Com um sorriso ele se virou para perguntar a James no que ele se transformava.

– Wow! – Ele deu um pulo para trás.

Não era mais James que estava ao seu lado, mas um imenso cervo castanho. O coração de Harry falhou uma batida quando a memória da noite de seu encontro com o lobisomem voltou. O garoto esticou a mão para acariciar o focinho do animal à sua frente. O cão e o cervo que o haviam protegido... Ele sorriu. Lembrou de ficar entre as patas poderosas do cervo e... ele era o seu pai.

– Pontas – falou Remus suavemente atrás dele.

– Pontas – repetiu Harry.

– Rabicho é o nosso batedor – explicou Remus. – Ele é rápido para ir a nossa frente e ver se o terreno está livre. A familiaridade que a besta tem com o cheiro dele faz com que o siga e isso me afasta de ir para lugares em que eu posso machucar alguém.

– E...?

– Seu pai e Sirius? Com todo esse tamanho? Eles são fortes o suficiente para me conter, se isso for necessário.

Harry continuava a passar a ponta dos dedos no pêlo do cervo.

– Isto é... brilhante!

Remus lhe sorriu.

– Pensei que já tivesse notado Harry... Seu pai e Sirius são dois dos bruxos mais formidáveis de toda a Inglaterra, pouca coisa é difícil para eles. Os dois não apenas conseguiram transformar-se em animagos, como também foram capazes de ajudar Peter. E, claro, com isso, tornaram _tudo isso_ muito mais suportável.

Foi uma tarde para ficar na memória. Harry não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo em suas excursões com Ron, Hermione e Ginny pelos arredores. Embora sentindo algum remorso por isso, ele gostou de estar sozinho com o pai e os amigos dele. Era como fazer parte de algo maior. Havia tantas coisas sobre ser um bruxo que ele queria aprender e não via melhor jeito para fazer isso do que observar James, Sirius, Remus e Peter.

Já escurecia quando voltaram para o castelo, rindo e falando alto. Hagrid os encontrou no caminho e engrossou o grupo contando piadas e divertindo Harry com todas as aventuras dos quatro amigos de que pode lembrar. O garoto só percebeu que não havia como aquele dia ser perfeito quando viu Lily parada em uma das janelas que dava para o pátio. As palavras de Remus sobre falar com ela não o fizeram ficar menos chateado. Sua mãe zangada era um osso muito duro e, - Harry deu um suspiro enquanto apeava do cavalo – às vezes, ele achava que não culparia o pai se, um dia, ele simplesmente desistisse.

– Não fale nada com ela. Isso é entre sua mãe e eu, não tem nada a ver com você. – Harry virou a cabeça e deu de cara com James logo atrás dele. O pai estava sério e olhava para a janela em que Lily acabara de desaparecer. – Aliás, não se meta nisso novamente.

O garoto abriu a boca para argumentar, mas James o encarou e lhe fez um sinal com a mão para que ele ouvisse.

– Não gosto de bancar o pai que dá ordens, Harry, mas sei fazer isso com perfeição. Entendeu? – Harry escavou a cabeça atrás de argumentos para enfrentá-lo, mas James não parece disposto a isso e repetiu a pergunta com mais autoridade ainda. – Entendeu, Harry?

– Sim senhor – o garoto resmungou contrariado.

– Ótimo.

James bagunçou os cabelos do filho e seguiu a passos largos para dentro do castelo. Remus, Sirius e Peter o seguiram e nenhum demonstrou ter ouvido o breve diálogo entre eles.

Harry ficou imaginando se Lily tinha a mesma opinião de James sobre a sua interferência da noite anterior. Provavelmente sim e algo lhe dizia que ela seria ainda menos agradável em repreendê-lo, porém foi impossível confirmar. Como James, Lily também não quis falar coisa alguma e agiu com o filho como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hermione ficou ainda mais inquieta que Harry com o jeito dos dois. Ela sentou ao lado dele no jantar e ficou sibilando como um caldeirão furado todas as possibilidades do que poderia ter ocorrido. Acabou por irritar Harry porque não parava de justificar o que tinham feito e, quando não achou mais como, resolveu que a culpa era só dele.

– Certo, Mione! – rosnou baixo. – Eu entendi!

– Nós não sabemos tudo o que aconteceu no passado, Harry – ela prosseguiu. – Deveríamos ter ficado no nosso canto. Eu entendo que você queira vê-los bem, são seus pais, mas fomos muito imprudentes e...

– Eu entendi!

Harry bateu o punho com tanta força na mesa que a coxa de galinha que estava em seu prato saltou. Fred, que estava sentado ao lado de Ginny à frente de Harry, a pegou no ar.

– Eu já disse à mamãe: _tem_ de matar essas coisas antes de elas virem para a mesa, tsc... tsc...

Ele grudou os dentes na carne.

– Hei! – protestou Ginny. – Essa comida é do Harry.

– Não maninha, essa é uma comida que _obviamente_ não quer ser do Harry. A pobre da penosa estava tão desesperada que chegou a voar do prato dele para o meu – arrematou o gêmeo dando outra dentada e mostrando grotescamente o conteúdo da boca para a irmã.

George e Ron riram enquanto Ginny fazia cara de nojo. Fred, estimulado, deu mais uma dentada e, dessa vez, a coxa de galinha reclamou com um pio alto e sentido. O susto foi tal que o garoto a jogou longe. O pedaço de galinha protestou com mais dois longos _po-póós_ enquanto voava por sobre a cabeça de Percy, que lhes lançou um olhar irritado. Ron e George convulsionaram de tanto rir e Hermione teve de parar de comer para não engasgar. Fred levou pouco mais de um instante para começar a procurar o culpado pela mesa, mas logo ele estava rindo também. Harry se limitou a piscar o olho rapidamente para Ginny. A menina encarou o prato, corando, mas guardou o segredo.

A brincadeira permitiu que Hermione se esquecesse de Harry por um tempo e o deixasse comer sossegado, porém ela pareceu disposta a voltar à carga assim que as pessoas começaram a relaxar, saciadas, em torno da mesa. Dessa vez, foi Ron que o salvou. Ele aproximou a cabeça da dos dois amigos, se inclinando sobre a mesa, e cochichou com os olhos presos na ponta em que James estava sentado, cercado pelos outros adultos.

– Ok, pode não ter dado certo a armação de vocês ontem à noite, mas alguma coisa mudou.

Hermione prendeu a respiração e seguiu o olhar de Ron assim como Harry.

– O que quer dizer?

– Bem, você estava preocupada demais torturando o Harry que não ouviu as conversas deles, ouviu?

A menina estreitou os olhos.

– Eu não estava tor...

– Não importa – disse Harry rapidamente, tudo o que ele não precisava era de uma discussão de Ron e Hermione naquele momento (os dois viviam como cão e gato!). Ele também não havia prestado atenção nas conversas dos adultos. Encarou Ron ardendo de curiosidade. – Por que diz que alguma coisa mudou?

Ron ficou incerto ao ser pressionado, mas depois pareceu achar que tinha elementos suficientes para afirmar.

– Eles falaram o tempo inteiro do seu treinamento.

– E daí? – comentou Hermione com despeito. – Eles só falam disso. Parece até que é mais importante ser cavaleiro do que ser bruxo.

– É importante ser os dois Mione – assegurou Ron. Depois voltou a se virar para Harry e deu um sorriso. – Eles falaram em intensificar.

– Meu treinamento para cavaleiro?

– O nosso – ajustou Ron. – Mas o de bruxo também. Estavam dividindo o que iam nos ensinar.

– E o que isso tem a ver com o nosso desastre de ontem à noite? – questionou Hermione, exasperada.

Ron apertou a boca por um momento antes de responder.

– Lady Lily não fez uma única objeção a isso.

– Isso não quer dizer nada – comentou Harry. – Minha mãe, às vezes, fica tão brava que não consegue nem falar.

Contudo, Hermione não partilhou da sua descrença. Ela tinha fixado os olhos na cunhada.

– Nem uma palavra, Ron? – perguntou.

– Nadinha.

– Olhem – chamou Harry – eu a conheço melhor que vocês...

– Harry, sua mãe ficou possessa com o seu novo cavalo, todo mundo viu – cortou Hermione. – Eles provavelmente discutiram isso ontem à noite. Intensificar seu treinamento obviamente significa tornar você apto a montar o Segredo o mais rápido possível. Posso não conhecer Lily tão bem, mas mesmo muito brava, eu não a imagino ficando quieta enquanto James prossegue com planos que ela não concorda. Em resumo, Ron tem razão: – os dentes do menino lampejaram – alguma coisa mudou.

Diante dos argumentos, Harry só pode concordar e se voltar avidamente para a ponta da mesa tentando entreouvir o que o pai e os amigos conversavam. Ainda assim, duvidou um pouco da teoria de Ron e Hermione. Lily parecia muito absorta em uma conversa com Marian e Molly, sem prestar atenção no que os homens diziam. Por outro lado, estava difícil para eles discernirem o que se falava no outro lado da mesa, especialmente porque Fred e George tinham começado a discutir, em altos brados, como tornar as vassouras, enfeitiçadas para voar, mais rápidas.

– Vassouras são transporte de velhas, George. São piores que mulas. Até as pessoas comuns, que nunca percebem nada, vêem quando alguma delas passa.

– Você não está vendo as possibilidades, Fred. Se descobrirmos um bom feitiço de velocidade, e adaptarmos a anatomia, poderemos transformá-las num transporte realmente digno. Talvez pudéssemos até mesmo... vendê-las. Ter uma loja, como o Olivaras em Londres.

– Tipo: Weasley & Weasley, fabricantes de vassouras?

– Exato! É sempre bom conversar com você, sabia? Você é quase tão inteligente quanto o seu irmão gêmeo.

– Ora, calem a boca! – sussurrou Hermione antes que Fred continuasse.

Os dois fecharam a cara. Lily podia ter voltado, mas as ordens de Hermione ainda tinham validade de senhora do castelo. Os dois só desmancharam as expressões contrariadas quando Ginny – que tinha ouvido atentamente a conversa dos amigos – cochichou para Fred o porquê de eles terem de ficar quietos. No instante seguinte, todos os olhos daquela ponta da mesa estavam presos no grupo que cercava James. Felizmente, os adultos não pareceram dar-se conta de todo aquele interesse.

Era Peter quem falava naquele momento, mas o assunto não eram os treinamentos de Harry e sim a revelação de sua volta para casa.

– Ainda acho que devemos manter a tradição. James sempre promove jogos no outono. As pessoas vão perguntar se ele não o fizer esse ano. Isto não ajudará a esconder o Harry.

– Eu não vejo problema – disse Remus. – Basta que se diga que este ano ele fará os jogos na primavera. Isso nos dará tempo para organizar os jogos da forma mais segura possível.

Fred e George chiaram um pouco com a mudança da data dos jogos. Os dois não paravam de falar nisso durante todo o tempo em que Harry morava no castelo.

– Todo mundo promove jogos na primavera – continuou Peter obstinadamente. – Acho que chamará mais atenção se ele mudar a data.

– Por quê? – perguntou Sirius. Ele estava escorado para trás na cadeira, mexendo displicentemente com sua taça. – As pessoas somente farão perguntas se houver suspeitas de algo estranho está acontecendo por aqui. Como não têm motivos para isso...

– De qualquer jeito – atalhou Artur – durante os jogos será revelado que Harry voltou para a casa do pai. Você não acredita ser melhor adiar este momento, James?

– Não sei, Artur – respondeu James, pensativamente. – Dumbledore é da opinião que esconder Harry pode não ser a proteção mais eficaz. Ele acha que Voldemort se sentirá mais seguro se puder agir em segredo contra nós. Mas, se todos souberem de Harry, isso pode fazer com que ele se mexa mais devagar e também poderemos monitorar melhor o que ele faz. O excesso de atenção sobre a gente pode ser eficaz como forma de segurança.

Era um pouco estranho para Harry ouvir seu nome como tema de conversa. E ele estava certo de que, provavelmente, deveria ser consultado a opinar, mas essa não parecia ser a intenção de ninguém. O garoto desviou o olhar dos homens com alguma irritação. Estavam-no tratando como criança, como se ele não estivesse ali. Além disso, ignorar o que exatamente o tal bruxo das trevas queria dele, ou melhor, imaginava temer dele para desejar matá-lo, o incomodava quase fisicamente.

Seus olhos acabaram batendo em outros, verdes, brilhantes, e com uma expressão não muito diferente da dele. Lily virou para o lugar que James ocupava e falou em voz alta.

– Concordar com Dumbledore não significa realizar os jogos agora.

Todos na mesa se viraram para ela.

– O que tem em mente? – perguntou James, interessado.

– Podemos anunciar que Harry está novamente na casa do pai. Será fácil circular a notícia, se é que ela já não está correndo. Basta remover o feitiço de silêncio das alunas de McGonagall. Em menos de um dia a Inglaterra toda vai estar sabendo sobre Harry Potter. Não é preciso que você anuncie isto nos jogos.

– Ela tem razão – concordou Sirius.

– Além disso... desculpe, quando seriam mesmo os jogos? – ela continuou e James respondeu.

– Sempre os realizo em comemoração ao aniversário de Hermione.

– Certo. E Harry terá condições de participar? Tenho a impressão de que em um mês, ele não poderá atuar mais do que como um simples escudeiro, não é mesmo?

– Viu? – sussurrou Harry para os outros com raiva. Sua mãe continuava a achar que ele era um menininho que não devia correr nenhum risco. – Não mudou nada.

Lily prosseguiu encarando James.

– Vai apresentá-lo sem completar um mínimo de treinamento adequado? Terá de convidar bruxos e comuns importantes. Os outros trarão os filhos, os exibirão e, pior, poderão ver tudo o que falta na educação do Harry. Se _vamos_ intensificar os treinamentos dele, então, na primavera, ninguém vai achar que Harry é pior aprendiz de cavaleiro ou...

– Um bruxo menos habilidoso que qualquer outro bruxo de catorze anos – completou James. Havia algo exultante em sua voz e Harry percebeu que ele se iluminou quando ela tinha dito "vamos intensificar os treinamentos". – Perfeito! Está decidido. – James encarou os amigos com energia. – Vamos fazer com que circule a informação de que Harry está em casa e também de que realizaremos os jogos na primavera. – Ele jogou o corpo para trás na cadeira, com um sorriso imenso que o fez parecer subitamente uns dez anos mais jovem. – Acho que teremos um período _bem_ interessante por aqui.

Houve uma rodada de sorrisos pela mesa e a conversa voltou a se alastrar animada e os gêmeos desistiram de reclamar, pois, quando os jogos acontecessem, eles já teriam guardado suas armas e se apresentariam como cavaleiros. Imediatamente começaram a fazer planos nesse sentido. James piscou o olho para o filho, cheio de satisfação. Os únicos que permaneceram quietos foram Sirius e Peter. Demorou um pouco, mas Peter pareceu se convencer da decisão de James e embarcou nela. Sirius continuou a mirar o próprio copo até que James aproximou a cabeça da dele.

– Precisarei de você aqui, na primavera.

– Eu sei – o outro respondeu mal-humorado.

James deu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito e trocou um breve olhar com Remus.

– Vá antes – disse para Sirius.

– Como?

– Vá antes. Você iria na primavera, certo? Vá buscá-la antes disso.

Sirius estava atônito.

– Mas... mas e o treinamento do Harry?

– Ora, acho que Remus e eu podemos dar conta do treinamento dele como cavaleiro.

– Hei – protestou Peter.

– É. O Peter também – concordou James sem dar atenção ao amigo. – E, como bruxo... bem, não lhe faltarão professores, temos Lily e Dumbledore e McGonagall certamente aparecerão por aqui. Em resumo, você não vai fazer tanta falta assim, Almofadinhas.

Sirius devolveu uma careta para o comentário bem humorado.

– Eu sou insubstituível, Pontas.

– Diga isso para as moças da região quando voltar com a sua dama.

Os dois amigos riram juntos e bateram as taças.

– Bem, porque não aproveita a ocasião, Sirius? – perguntou Remus. – Se voltar com a sua dama...

– Eu _vou_ voltar com ela na garupa do meu cavalo, Remus. Pode escrever isso!

– Nesse caso, uma ocasião com festejos, jogos e primavera, seria perfeita para um casamento, não acha?

Remus estava claramente arreliando o amigo, mas Sirius pareceu gostar imensamente da idéia. Seu sorriso fez Molly Weasley engasgar. Ela nunca escondeu que considerava Sirius um pouco leviano e, como Ron já afirmara, ela achava que ele não havia sido talhado para o casamento. Artur deu-lhe palmadinhas nas costas até ela se acalmar. A Sra. Weasley tomou um grande gole do seu copo antes de encarar o olhar debochado de Sirius.

– E quando teremos o privilégio de conhecer a _pobre moça_?

O padrinho de Harry fechou um pouco a cara, mas seus amigos mal conseguiam esconder o riso.

– Se James está me liberando para partir, – James confirmou com a cabeça – farei isso amanhã mesmo e voltarei o mais rápido que conseguir.

– Volte com ela, Sirius – disse Remus num tom bondoso. – Isso vai melhorar bastante a nossa vida.

– O que isso supostamente teria a ver com vocês?

– Somos nós que o aturamos, meu rapaz – completou Artur. – E convenhamos Sirius, você ficou meio... maluco, depois que a conheceu.

O riso entre os adultos aumentou.

– Meio? – debochou James. – Meio maluco ele era antes da tal... – ele engoliu o que diria ante um olhar de Sirius. – Agora ele é um completo doido.

– Eu já considero um indício de insanidade todas essa _paixão _por uma...

– Não ouse completar Petegreew! – ameaçou Sirius.

– Certo, certo. Sua escolha, sua pena. Bem, se teremos um casamento na primavera, talvez possamos ter também um noivado – falou Peter. – O que acha, minha cara?

A pergunta foi claramente dirigida à Marian. Harry se perguntou se foi apenas ele que notou que ela havia ficado um pouco mais pálida que o normal. A jovem deu um sorriso educado para seu protetor.

– Não sei qual é a sua idéia, Milord.

– Ora, você sabe que tudo o que Lord Guismore quer é uma oportunidade para cortejá-la de forma correta, Marian. A rainha já expressou o desejo de ter você com ela no Natal e ele estará junto ao Príncipe John na mesma ocasião. Com certeza, vocês dois terão tempo de se conhecerem melhor. Creio que nesse ritmo, podemos esperar um noivado para a primavera.

O jeito como Lily se mexeu na cadeira deu a entender que não fora apenas Harry que percebera o mal estar de Marian. Hermione também parecia estar atenta à forma como a moça reagia às palavras.

– Peter – disse Lily – você não pode presumir desde já que a corte feita pelo rapaz dará certo. Marian pode não se empolgar com ele.

– Ah Lily, claro que vai. Conheço Guismore. É rico, tem um bela presença e uma excelente família, qualquer moça ficaria encantada em tê-lo como pretendente. – Ele dirigiu um olhar paternal para Marian, mas havia algo nele que negava qualquer chance de rebeldia à moça. – Seu pai exultaria com esse casamento, minha cara.

Fred e George lançaram uma torrente de injúrias e palavrões em voz baixa contra Peter e o tal Sir Guy de Guismore. Marian ampliou seu sorriso educado, mas os movimentos dela ficaram muito rígidos como bem notou Hermione num sussurro para Harry. O garoto percebeu que nem seu pai, nem nenhum dos outros, parecia ter a mesma empolgação de Peter a respeito do tal noivado. Mas nenhum deles poderia interferir até onde Harry entendia o funcionamento dos casamentos entre as pessoas comuns. O próprio Peter apenas devia estar cumprindo o que eram os desejos da rainha, concluiu Harry, cheio de pena por Marian.

– Isso é horrível! – revoltou-se Ginny aos sussurros. – É óbvio que ela não gosta da idéia. Lembrem-me de nunca desejar ser uma lady!

– Os bruxos não costumam obrigar casamentos como os comuns – consolou-a Ron.

– Em que mundo você vive, Ron? – perguntou Hermione incrédula. – Você parece achar que os bruxos são tão melhores que os outros. Para a sua informação: não são não.

– Meus pais se casaram porque se gostavam – reclamou o garoto. – E os do Harry também, eu acho que...

Ginny deu um puxão nada discreto na manga da túnica de Ron, obrigando-o a sentar. As palavras dele, de alguma forma, feriram profundamente Hermione. A garota corou violentamente, mas se negou a baixar a cabeça. Harry não precisou muito para compreender que sua situação de bastarda, mesmo tendo sido aceita pelo irmão, não era nem confortável, nem elogiosa. E isso se aplicava tanto ao entendimento dos comuns quanto dos bruxos, até onde ele podia saber. Talvez, se seu avô tivesse sabido da existência dela, antes de morrer, as coisas fossem diferentes, mas não tinha sido assim e isso sempre renderia vergonha para Hermione. Foi Ginny quem ajudou a dissolver o mal estar.

– Mione... nós não poderíamos tentar ajudar Marian? Digo, você poderia falar com Sir James. Ele a ouviria e, quem sabe, fizesse Sir Peter mudar de idéia.

Hermione ficou pensativa.

– Talvez. Mas não sabemos o que ela realmente pensa a respeito, Ginny. Ela pode não querer se casar com ele, mas e se a alternativa a isso for um convento?

A outra menina arregalou os olhos, chocada. Contudo, Ginny estava penalizada demais com a sorte de Marian para desistir.

– Poderíamos falar com ela. Ver se ela quer que você tente.

– Eu também poderia falar com o meu pai – disse Harry. Ele se sentiu desconfortavelmente excluído da armação delas e um pouco incomodado por Ginny não considerá-lo como uma ponte melhor que Hermione até James. – E com Peter também – usou o primeiro nome como forma de enfatizar sua intimidade.

As duas garotas não pareceram impressionadas.

– Obrigada pela ajuda, Harry – disse Hermione formalmente. – Mas acho que nesse caso, uma perspectiva feminina possa ser mais convincente.

Nem Harry, nem Ron pareceram entender. Hermione revirou os olhos e fez uma expressão convencida.

– Minha abordagem seria algo do tipo: James imagine que eu estivesse no lugar dela, que você não estivesse comigo e alguém me obrigasse a casar contra a minha vontade.

– Acha que isso funcionaria? – questionou Ron.

– Não sei. Mas é uma possibilidade.

Eles decidiram que perguntariam a Marian se ela queria a interferência deles. Contudo, só puderam confrontá-la no dia seguinte. Os quatro saíram em busca da jovem visitante logo que tiveram um período de descanso, pois Ron e Harry foram tirados da cama praticamente de madrugada por conta da intensificação de seus treinamentos. Os dois, mais Neville e os gêmeos, foram reunidos no pátio interno do castelo e tiveram de espantar o sono antes que um deles se machucasse por desatenção. Sirius partiu logo após o almoço e isso baixou bastante o moral do grupo, especialmente, dos "professores". Ao menos, a mudança de humor serviu para liberar os garotos, exaustos, um pouco mais cedo.

Antes que pudessem aproveitar o descanso, Lily os chamou para informar que havia recebido uma carta e que, no início de setembro, Madame McGonagall e Dumbledore viriam para colocar em funcionamento a pequena escola de bruxos que passaria a existir no castelo. Os gritos exultantes morreram quando Hermione, que estava ao lado da cunhada, informou que isso significava que a partir do dia seguinte todos iriam dedicar horas de estudo às letras, especialmente ao latim. Ofendida, ela ignorou os protestos grosseiros dos gêmeos, os resmungos de Ron e fez que não viu a expressão doente que Harry lhe devolveu com a notícia.

Finalmente, no meio da tarde, os quatro puderam sair atrás de Marian para falarem com ela. Foi Neville que lhes disse que ela estava no pequeno passeio que existia na parte de trás do castelo. Para chegar lá se descia por escadas que ficavam escondidas sob a enorme sacada que se estendia do grande salão por sobre o lago. Molly plantara algumas flores por ali e o lugar, que dava para a margem mais distante do lago, se convertera numa paragem agradável e segura para caminhar.

Neville não tinha ouvido a conversa deles na noite anterior. Ele passara todo o jantar cumprindo suas funções de escudeiro, servindo Sir Peter. Por um instante, Harry achou que ele podia se opor à interferência deles, mas Neville lhe pareceu mais fiel a Marian que ao cavaleiro a quem servia.

– Não é uma questão de fidelidade – objetou Neville quando Harry falou. – Bem, ou é... mas eu conheci o tal Guismore quando estivemos na corte da última vez.

– Como ele é? – quis saber Ginny.

– Asqueroso – respondeu, sem titubear.

– Mas Peter disse que ele é... – falou Harry.

– Ah, ele é tudo aquilo. Isto é, rico, boa família, com presença. É um dos favoritos do príncipe John, mas isso realmente não deve ser contado como elogio. Então, é mais uma coisa... sabem? No jeito dele. Eu gosto de Lady Marian, ela me trata como a um irmão. Eu realmente não gostaria de vê-la casada com aquele lá.

Marian demorou a perceber a chegada deles e quando o fez, ficou bem óbvio que ela tinha estado chorando. Hermione e Ginny correram para consolá-la. As três sentaram de mãos dadas, lado a lado, sobre uma parte gramada ao lado do passeio e os meninos se aproximaram sem saber bem o que fazer. Foi Hermione fez um carinho nos cabelos da jovem.

– Não chore Lady Marian. Nós podemos tentar ajudá-la. Olhe, falarei com meu irmão, ele com certeza convencerá Sir Peter a não insistir no casamento com Sir Guy.

Marian a olhou como se tentasse compreender o que ela dizia. Depois lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

– É muito gentil da sua parte, Lady Hermione.

– Apenas Hermione – corrigiu a garota.

– Apenas Marian para você também – respondeu a outra. Ela olhou rapidamente para Ginny e encarou os três garotos. – É muita gentileza de todos vocês se preocuparem comigo, mas não há o que possam fazer.

– Como não? – rebelou-se Harry. – Sempre há o que fazer.

Os ombros de Marian sacudiram e ela negou com a cabeça, como se nada importasse.

– Eu realmente invejo a certeza e a fé de vocês, mas já perdi a minha faz algum tempo. – O grupo tentou protestar. – Olhem, vocês são ótimos garotos e eu aprecio muito a disposição em me ajudar. De verdade. Acontece que, se houvesse qualquer coisa que eu pudesse e _quisesse_ fazer, eu já teria feito.

– Vai, então, se casar com um homem que a faz chorar só de pensar nisso? – perguntou Ginny, incrédula.

Marian riu de um jeito triste.

– Ginny... é esse o seu nome, não é? Ginny, nós mulheres, em geral, queremos casar exatamente com os garotos que nos fazem chorar. Por isso, não se preocupe, não estou chorando por Sir Guy.

– É por causa do outro que você gostava, não é?

Harry só se deu conta que tinha falado em voz alta depois de ter falado e isso o congelou no lugar. Hermione olhou horrorizada para ele, depois, seus olhos voaram reprovadores para Ron. O garoto olhou para os céus, disfarçando, como se não fosse com ele. O fato é que comentar uma fofoca com o alvo dela era algo completamente indelicado e Harry fez uma anotação mental para bater com a cabeça na parede assim que o olhar chocado de Marian desviasse dele.

– Como sabe de Robin? – ela perguntou.

Houve um lampejo na frente dos olhos de Harry e ele piscou. Robin? Ele sabia que Lady Marian havia se envolvido com um rapaz, o qual, pelo que Ron lhe contara, fora preso por assassinato. Poderia existir dois Robins presos por assassinado? Seria o _seu_ Robin, o que ele libertara e que ele achava ser caçado por Voldemort como ele, o mesmo Robin de Lady Marian?

– O rapaz que você gostava se chamava Robin? De Lockesley? – perguntou ignorando o olhar nervoso de Hermione.

– Como sabe dele? – Marian tinha se erguido do chão e seus olhos azuis, normalmente gentis, pareciam ter acendido. – Eu devia ter imaginado. Não é exatamente uma história que as pessoas não queiram passar adiante, afinal, a afilhada da rainha quase fugiu com um assassino, não é mesmo? Não adianta, saber que ele apenas se defendeu ou que o homem que ele matou era um dos assassinos do pai dele. O que isso importa? Um saxão cujo o pai foi considerado traidor... Quem lhe daria qualquer confiança? Eu...

– Eu o conheci – disse Harry e Marian calou, prendendo a respiração.

– Quando?

– Você nem acreditaria – ele respondeu. Não se importara com o ataque. A moça estava obviamente sofrendo com tudo aquilo. – Estavam-no levando para Londres, prisioneiro.

Ela fechou os olhos.

– Ele foi executado logo depois – falou baixinho. – Sir Peter me contou.

– Não! – indignou-se Harry. – Robin está vivo!

– O quê? Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

– É claro que eu sei! – Harry pela primeira vez se sentiu realmente presunçoso do seu feito. – Eu o salvei!

Marian balançou como se fosse desmaiar, mas aí sua respiração voltou a funcionar.

– Eu... como?

Todos eles sorriram. Até mesmo Neville que nem conhecia a história. Ele obviamente podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido. Ron foi quem respondeu com um sorriso torto quase tão presunçoso quanto o de Harry.

– Magia, é claro.

A moça levou as mãos ao peito e começou a rir, entre incrédula e maluca.

– Eu pensei... Onde ele está?

– Nas Cruzadas – respondeu Hermione e o riso de Marian sumiu.

– Mas não se preocupe – juntou Ginny. – Meu irmão Will está tomando conta dele. E se o Will está lá, nada vai acontecer a ele.

– Nisso ela tem razão – assegurou Ron.

– Mas eu... ah, quando ele volta? O que ele...? Eu queria...?

Mesmo que ela não terminasse nenhuma frase, os garotos tiveram exata dimensão do que ela queria.

– Ron – disse Harry – acho que está na hora de você me ensinar como funciona o tal do correio coruja.

XXX – XXX – XXX

_N/B: Se James perder todas as suas propriedades e títulos, ele sempre pode ganhar a vida tirando os fregueses da Cassandra Trelawney!_ "– Acho que teremos um período bem interessante por aqui." – _Concordo com a visão profética dele, em gênero, número, grau e qualquer outro parâmetro que se apresentar!! D E mal posso esperar pelo que está por vir!! – Ri muito, imaginando a cara de ressaca dele! Devia estar de por trasgos pra correr! ____ - A melhor, a mais completa e detalhadamente visual, transformação de anímagos que eu já li! BRAVO, Anam! - Então o Sirius foi buscar a sua dama, é? Ótimo! Já estou de bagagem pronta... ;D – Os quatro, (ou melhor, cinco com o Neville), ajudando a Marion, estão de derreter o coração! Tão corajosos, tão justos, tão... TÃO! D – Ainda bem que as corujas são de fácil manuseio, então, logo, teremos notícias fresquinhas das Cruzadas e da fic,não é, Anam?? – (Pressionando? Eu?? Nunca! ;D) – Enfim, AMEI! Só posso renovar meus votos de admiração crescente e implorar, encarecidamente, por um novo capítulo em breve! (Ok, estou sendo interesseira... ;D, Mas, você me perdoa, não é?) – Beijo no seu coração talentoso! Até o próximo! – FANTÁSTICO!!_

**N/A:** Sim, eu sei que demorei bem mais do que o previsto e peço desculpas. Era para ser na semana passada, mas tive um período cheio de trabalho. Espero que o capítulo grande compense e que vocês realmente gostem dele. Talvez, por ter sido escrito um pouco à conta gotas, eu não consiga ter uma idéia dele como uma unidade, ainda assim, adorei escrevê-lo, pois tive a impressão de fazer a história andar.

Eu já coloquei na comu e vou adicionar aos meus álbuns, no Orkut e no Multiply, o desenho que a Sô fez do Harry com os Marotos, está divino, não deixem de conferir.

Por fim (desculpem a nota tão curta), aguardem para o próximo capítulo a chegada da mulher do Sirius. Tenho certeza de que vocês vão concordar comigo que ele não merece nada menos que ela.

Abaixo meus agradecimentos e a resposta a algumas perguntas:

Sana, Osmar (pode apostar que vai, Osmar), Priscila Louredo (obrigada, mana, vc é especial), Mis of Darkness, Bruna G. Weasley (dá uma olhada na comu, tem novidade lá), Kurai Kiryu (eu ameiiiii o seu comentário, fiquei sorrindo o dia todo, obrigada!), Assuero Racsama (Obrigada pelo Peter vilanesco, me esforcei nisso pq acho que as pessoas perdem de construí-lo fazendo ele só uma sombra dos outros; e sim, o triângulo James – Lily – Severo vai dar muito o que falar ainda), Danda.Jabour (obrigada, obrigada querida. Aliás, por todos os seus coments nas minhas fic, valeu mesmo!!)

Um beijo bem estalado na bochecha de cada um e até o próximo

Sally

P.S.: Tenho postado algumas coisas novas na comu, inclusive sobre minha história original. Quem estiver curioso, fique atento! ;-)


	15. Sonja

Capítulo 14

**Sonja**

O tempo ia esfriando na medida em que Sirius se dirigia cada vez mais para o norte. Não era apenas a direção, mas o verão que acabava mais rápido quanto mais perto ele chegava das terras dos Scoths.

Sirius bem que poderia ter viajado aparatando, mas isso significaria deixar seu cavalo para trás. Para um mago do porte de Dumbledore, isso não faria diferença, mas Sirius, além de bruxo, era também um cavaleiro. E o que é um cavaleiro sem o seu cavalo? Pensava que quando Euro estivesse velho demais para acompanhá-lo, ele poderia trocá-lo por um cavalo de fogo. Claro, se conseguisse juntar galeões suficientes para isso. Algumas coisas ficavam mais complicadas quando não se tinha a fortuna dos Black à disposição. Talvez fosse preciso se contentar com um abraxas ou, no pior dos casos, um testrálio. A idéia o fez sorrir divertido. Isso certamente causaria sensação numa batalha. Será que ele conseguiria convencer os três amigos a fazerem o mesmo? Trocarem seus cavalos comuns por testrálios? Aí sim, eles realmente seriam os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse, vindos dos céus para espalhar o terror. Gargalhou.

Talvez a imagem fosse até mesmo suficiente para romper com a maldição. Remus lhe daria uma bordoada por ainda aventar essa hipótese. Começara quase como brincadeira, mas Sirius sempre achou que, depois do que acontecera a James, Remus e a ele mesmo, parecia quase óbvio que eles haviam sido vítimas de algum tipo de maldição. Provavelmente, até a solteirice de Peter estivesse implicada nisso. Um humor amargo o fez imaginar que a maldição viera de sua própria mãe no dia em que ele deixara o castelo Black. Ela devia tê-los condenado a mais doentia das solidões. Mas eles mostrariam à bruxa velha! Lily tinha voltado. Logo, Remus também teria sua segunda chance e ele... ah, ele iria buscar Sonja onde ela estivesse.

As semanas foram se passando em dias cada vez mais curtos e cinzentos e noites mais longas e frias. Logo, as densas florestas foram desaparecendo e em seu lugar montanhas e vales se entremeavam deixando o caminho mais lento para Sirius. Não que ele se importasse, estava em uma missão e, como James sempre dizia, era difícil saber se ele era mais teimoso ou mais obstinado quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça. É claro que ele sabia o que iria enfrentar. Sua Sonja não era exatamente o que se poderia chamar de uma donzela disponível ou facilmente arrebatável. De fato, fora ela quem o escolhera, quem o seduzira e, como era próprio de sua natureza, também fora ela que o abandonara. Mas já era tarde. Sirius estava perdido, como tantos antes dele, estava perdido para sempre. A pergunta que o atormentava era o quão perdida _ela_ estava.

Anos atrás, quando tudo tinha acontecido, a idéia de ter caído no mesmo feitiço de outros tantos homens o aterrorizava na mesma medida em que incomodava seu orgulho. Afinal, Sonja era uma _delas, _e não havia pescador ou habitante do litoral que não conhecesse mais de uma história sobre os homens que, prisioneiros de seu fascínio, definhavam ou, como Sirius condenara a si mesmo, passavam o resto da vida amando uma lembrança.

Porém, Sirius era confiante demais. Ele achava que Sonja se apaixonaria tão facilmente por ele quanto ele se apaixonara por ela. O desejaria tanto quanto ele a desejava, bastava que... bem, que ela o tivesse por tempo o suficiente. A estratégia jamais falhara. Nunca. Com mulher nenhuma. Não falharia com Sonja. Se ela... ao menos _fosse_ uma mulher.

Ainda assim, ele só se deu por derrotado quando ela partiu e, mesmo ali, a parte mais louca e obstinada de seu cérebro continuou a lhe dizer que aquela não seria a última vez para eles.

Era noite e Sirius estava abrigado em uma pequena caverna, aquecendo-se ao fogo. Pensava, agora, no quanto fora burro. O quanto sua vaidade imbecil tinha tolhido sua capacidade de interpretar as palavras dela naquela noite. Ele podia perceber agora que Sonja não poderia dizer o que sentia por ele, não como ele fazia. Ela pertencia a outro mundo, a outra forma de vida. E, Deus a abençoasse, a pobre garota tentara dizer à sua mente humana e limitada o que ele teria de fazer para tê-la, mas a cavalgadura que ele era não foi capaz de compreender. Era tão óbvio agora. Tão claro.

Sirius teria de roubá-la.

– _Aonde vai? – perguntou com a voz ainda pastosa de sono._

– _Embora._

_Sirius se apoiou nos antebraços._

– _É cedo – afirmou com seu tom mais sedutor e lhe piscou o olho._

– _Já está amanhecendo – ela retornou sem se abalar. Sirius jogou o corpo de volta à palha coberta com sua capa e que lhes servira de cama. _

– _Odeio o sol!_

_Sonja permaneceu em silêncio ainda parada junto à janela da cabana, observando o mar. Ela não teceu qualquer comentário sobre a tentativa dele de fazer graça e Sonja sempre comentava essas coisas. Algo se moveu incomodamente nas entranhas de Sirius._

– _Você volta à noite? – deliberadamente a pergunta tinha um tom quase de afirmação._

– _Não._

_O som da voz dela fez Sirius sentar novamente._

– _E amanhã?_

– _Eu não vou voltar, Sirius – ela se voltou para ele. Estava perfeita e irreal como sempre, vestindo somente os cabelos negros que lhe chegavam aos joelhos. Uma aparição, uma entidade. Linda e impressionante demais para ser real. Somente um homem que tivesse encontrado algo muito verdadeiro poderia resistir a uma criatura como Sonja. O problema é que Sirius acreditava que ela era_ o seu_ algo verdadeiro. Os olhos negros e imensos tinham agora a temperatura do mar do Norte. – Não voltarei a ver você._

_A sensação de ser abandonado não era muito familiar para Sirius. Não que nunca houvesse acontecido, mas nunca antes ele havia se importado. Era fácil reconhecer nos outros as sensações possíveis que algo assim poderia provocar. Raiva, espanto, incompreensão, dor... Sirius se sentia injustiçado. Talvez, as outras sensações viessem depois, mas naquela hora, era a injustiça do mundo que parecia pregá-lo ao chão e incapacitá-lo de se mexer. Em nenhum instante ele achou que ela estivesse mentindo ou brincando, assim como sabia que tomá-la nos braços e obrigá-la a ficar um pouco mais de nada adiantaria._

– _Por quê?_

– _Você sabia que o nosso tempo era contado, Sirius. Sabia que estaríamos juntos apenas algumas vezes, nada mais._

– _Sim, eu sabia! Como você sabia. Mas olhe para si mesma, Sonja! Você não quer ir tanto quanto eu quero que você fique._

_Ele blefava, mas algo nele dizia que estava certo._

– _Minha vontade não faz diferença._

_Sirius se ergueu de um salto e ficou de frente para ela. _

– _Então você quer ficar? – perguntou ansioso. Sonja ergueu a mão e tocou no rosto dele com os dedos frios._

– _Eu pertenço ao mar, pertenço a minha espécie. É assim que é._

_Agora a raiva apareceu, quente e rancorosa, subindo pela garganta dele como lava. Sirius pegou o pulso dela com brutalidade e a puxou para si._

– _Tolice! Você é minha!_

_Porém, como se não fizesse qualquer esforço para isso, a pele de Sonja escorregou pelos dedos dele e, antes que Sirius pudesse reagir, ela já estava parada junto à porta aberta. Ele quis desesperadamente achar que por trás do frio dos olhos dela podia ler tristeza._

– _Eu sinto muito, Sirius. Sinto mesmo._

– _Eu... nunca mais a verei? – Será que ela queria que ele implorasse? Que parecesse ainda mais patético do que estava ali, parado no centro da cabana, com a mão estendida para ela? Adiantaria se ele caísse de joelhos?_

– _Sirius... – ela chamou o nome dele com tanta doçura que o comoveu, mas não o suficiente para que ele a encarasse com alguma dignidade. Sonja respirou fundo. – É proibido._

– _Só mais uma vez. Por favor. Só mais uma vez._

– _Não faça isso – ela pediu dolorosamente._

_Ele deu alguns passos na direção dela e Sonja recuou mais um, mas Sirius via a fraqueza nela, via o jeito como o corpo dela se inclinava para o dele. Precisava arrancar aquela promessa dela._

– _Mais uma vez..._

– _Se eu voltar amanhã, as coisas ficarão apenas mais difíceis._

– _Então não volte amanhã. Quero apenas que volte para mim mais uma vez, uma única vez – suas palavras eram ditadas pela loucura e o desespero, mas estranhamente, ele tinha muita certeza sobre o que precisaria fazer._

– _Eu não entendo._

– _Eu partirei de Orkney hoje. Tão logo você se vá e o sol desponte, irei embora também. Mas quando eu voltar... eu imploro Sonja, venha me ver mais uma única vez._

_Ela lhe deu um meio sorriso, algo triste._

– _Você não vai voltar Sirius. Encontrará outra, vai amar novamente._

– _Veremos – ele respondeu com obstinação. – Você virá?_

– _Sirius, você é pouco mais que um menino, ainda terá muitas mulheres, ainda vai amar tantas outras vezes..._

– _Você virá? – ele interrompeu com um rosnado, não queria ouvi-la dizendo aquelas coisas._

– _Sim – ela disse resignadamente – eu virei ter com você quando voltar. – Então, o queixo dela se ergueu num acesso de rebeldia. – Mas você sabe o quanto isso é cruel, não é? Sabe que isso só fará doer e machucar e... por que demônios você está sorrindo?_

– _Porque você me ama._

– _Sirius... eu... – ela fechou os olhos por um instante – ainda serei uma selkie quando você voltar. Nada vai mudar enquanto a minha pele me chamar de volta para o mar. Você vir me procurar daqui há semanas, ou meses, ou anos, não mudará coisa alguma. Serei sua mulher algumas horas e depois... voltarei a ser uma foca. É o que eu sou!_

_Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito._

– _Vá, Sonja! Fique com o seu povo – "enquanto pode", ele completou em pensamento. – E lembre-se do que me prometeu._

Foram dez anos até ele descobrir como poderia mantê-la com ele. Dez anos de espera, pesquisa, procura. E ela não poderia dizer que ele não tentou esquecê-la, que não deu chance para que outra mulher o conquistasse. Tolice. Qual homem poderia esquecer depois de ter uma criatura como ela nos braços? James e Remus o ajudaram em sua busca sempre que puderam, mas Peter dizia que ele era o único homem que ele conhecia que era voluntário em sofrer por uma mulher. James fora abandonado, Remus ficara viúvo, mas Sirius, que tinha todas as mulheres que podia desejar, e, ao invés de aproveitar, escolhera se apaixonar por uma miragem, uma entidade, acabaria sozinho e louco. Peter lhe repetia isso sempre que Sirius rejeitava uma das donzelas que ele pretendia lhe apresentar na corte (era certo que Peter amava sua influência na corte e casar o renegado Black seria uma grande vitória para ele, uma vitória para a qual Sirius nunca colaboraria).

Ao fim, foi Dumbledore quem lhe disse o que fazer. Não que o alquimista tivesse ficado satisfeito em dar-lhe a informação. Ele usara o termo "escravizar um outro ser". Sirius precisou lhe garantir inúmeras vezes que Sonja o amava, que ela era prisioneira sim, mas de sua própria espécie, que ele a libertaria para ela fazer o que realmente queria e que, se ela estivesse infeliz, ele deixaria que ela voltasse para o mar. Teve de empenhar sua palavra em cada uma dessas promessas e deixar que Dumbledore vasculhasse o íntimo dele até que o mago concordasse em explicar o que Sirius deveria fazer.

Porém, as coisas não saíram como seus planos pretendiam, que eram de correr imediatamente para as ilhas Orkney. Nesse meio tempo, eles reencontraram Lily e Harry e Sirius jamais admitiria falhar com James. Primeiro e acima de tudo, ele ajudaria o amigo a colocar o filho em segurança, só depois cuidaria de seu próprio problema.

Quando Sirius chegou ao extremo do litoral escocês já fazia mais de mês que ele partira do castelo Potter. Temia que o fato de que ter adiantado a própria partida tivesse sido um erro. As focas visitavam sempre as mesmas praias, mas não ficavam na mesma praia o ano todo. Ele sabia onde o grupo de selkies de Sonja deveria ficar durante o verão, mas, e se elas tivessem ido para outro lugar? Isso faria tudo demorar ainda mais.

Deixou Euro em uma estalagem para a qual pagou bons galões para que tomassem conta dele até a sua volta. Depois aparatou na primeira ilha e tomou o rumo da praia que conhecia, rezando para que ela ainda estivesse por lá. Caso falhasse, viajaria cada vez mais para o norte, ouvira falar que era na última das ilhas que se concentravam o maior grupo de focas cinzentas durante a maior parte do ano.

Seu prévio conhecimento do lugar permitiu que Sirius evitasse qualquer contato com os habitantes comuns que moravam por ali. A maioria deles, ao vê-o se dirigir para aquela praia, provavelmente, tentaria dissuadi-lo, lhe contaria histórias terríveis, lhe falaria de um destino que Sirius já havia escolhido e que, agora, ele pretendia burlar. Afinal, ele pensou quase com divertimento enquanto se enroscava mais em sua capa para combater o vento frio, o que era o poder de uma lenda contra o de um legítimo cavaleiro do apocalipse?

Toda vez que foi possível, Sirius aparatou para encurtar a viagem. Mas não era fácil viajar num território cheio de druidas. Eles não gostavam de estranhos, ainda tinham suas guerras com os videntes Vikings e um bruxo aparatando pelo território acabaria chamando mais atenção que um viajante solitário.

Setembro já ia em sua segunda metade quando Sirius chegou à praia das Selkies, apenas dois dias depois do equinócio de outono. Ele preferiu se aproximar do lugar na forma de cão, afinal, sua intenção era surpreender e não ser surpreendido. A enseada se estendia por uma larga distância de pedra e areia, o que dava um aspecto selvagem ao lugar, o mar, porém, era calmo e pacífico. Os pássaros marinhos faziam a festa mergulhando em busca de comida. Sirius não levou muito tempo para localizá-las. Sobre pedras que cobriam a praia e, especialmente, sobre àquelas que se sobressaíam no mar sem ondas, um enorme grupo de focas cinzentas se espalhava por ali. Era possível ver muitos pontos brancos entre elas: os peludos filhotes de rosto canino e olhos lacrimosos. É claro que elas notaram a presença do imenso cão negro na praia, mas nenhuma daquelas que eram selkies – o povo mágico se misturava às focas comuns como aos humanos – se revelaria antes que a noite caísse.

Sirius também resolveu se revelar apenas quando a noite chegasse. Trotou até o lugar em que havia uma pequena cabana de pescadores abandonada, tentando não andar nem rápido demais, que parecesse estar desesperado, nem lento demais, que chamasse atenção demais para ele. A cabana, de pedra e colmo, provavelmente só não havia caído porque volta e meia alguém vinha até ali em busca das selkies, fosse por curiosidade pela lenda, fosse por espírito de aventura, fosse porque as focas sempre escolhiam excelentes pesqueiros. Sirius se acomodou num espaço abrigado do vento e esperou.

A luz do dia – não se poderia falar em sol naquele lugar e naquela época do ano – demorou a acabar, mas finalmente a noite caiu. As nuvens cinzentas ficaram mais escuras até parecer que o céu era feito de cinza. Com certeza, em algum lugar acima delas devia haver uma lua, mas ela não tinha força suficiente para romper com as nuvens. Finalmente, também a garoa fina que o dia inteiro tinha prometido começou, fria e irritante como são as garoas. Mas Sirius não se moveu, continuou esperando.

De vez em quando, algo se agitava no mar e o barulho chegava até ele. Um grito de pássaro, um balido de foca, água sendo jogada para os lados. Havia também o vento, que ia aumentando junto com a garoa e produzia um som que lembrava a voz das sereias ao roçar no colmo do teto da cabana. Sirius esperou mais.

Foi somente quando o silêncio voltou – de um jeito misterioso e perturbador – que ele tornou a se mover. Devia receber algum tipo de prêmio pela paciência, mas tinha de confessar a si mesmo que era mais fácil se controlar quando era um cão. Devia ser provavelmente meia-noite ou perto disso. Sirius se concentrou e em instantes o enorme cachorro preto desapareceu dando lugar ao homem alto de cabelos muito escuros e olhos azuis que brilhavam intensamente. Mesmo de longe, era possível perceber que ele, ao contrário da grande maioria dos homens, não portava qualquer arma. Nem arco, nem espada. Preferira deixá-los escondidos, próximo a estalagem onde deixara Euro. Apenas a varinha, quase imperceptível na escuridão, pendia de sua mão. Ainda sim, algo em sua postura era predador. Qualquer um perceberia.

Contudo, a hora da espera tinha acabado e Sirius saiu da sombra da cabana e caminhou até a beira do mar. Com uma decisão suicida ele ergueu a voz.

– Sonja! Você me fez uma promessa! Vim cobrá-la!

Silêncio. Sirius esperou. Porém, sua paciência humana era bem menor que a do cão.

– Você ouviu? É sua promessa! Não pode quebrá-la! Sonja! Sonja!

– Por todas as conchas do mar – disse uma voz feminina e repressiva logo atrás dele. – Você não mudou nada.

Sirius se virou tão rápido que chegou a desequilibrar. Ali estava ela. Tão magnífica quanto ele era capaz de lembrar. Não. Mais, muito mais. Os longos cabelos escuros caindo úmidos até a altura dos joelhos, o tecido do vestido simples e cinzento, parecia quase encharcado em algumas partes. Sirius sorriu.

– Não foi bem assim que imaginei essa cena.

Sonja arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Não?

– Imaginava que você iria sair nua do mar, como fez para mim na primeira vez.

Ela não deu atenção ao tom insinuante dele.

– Estou mais velha e menos tediosa, Sirius – dessa vez, era bem óbvio que ela continha um sorriso sob a indiferença.

– Está ainda mais linda.

Não houve tempo para que Sonja pudesse agradecer o elogio, Sirius a agarrou com força, jogando os braços dela em torno do seu pescoço, estreitando o corpo dela contra o dele, e a beijou. Sonja reagiu como ele esperava. Ela retornou o beijo, achava que ele viera apenas em busca daquilo. Como o belo ser mágico que ela era, viera cumprir a promessa de ser dele mais uma vez. Porém, Sirius não lhe fizera promessa nenhuma e tampouco pretendia jogar segundo as regras. Bem, na verdade, ele fizera sim uma promessa, ela é que não prestara a atenção.

Sem tomar fôlego, Sirius ergueu-a do chão e começou a carregá-la em direção à cabana.

– Sirius... – ela murmurou contra os lábios dele. Era um protesto.

– Eu sei Sonja... eu lembro bem. Só mais esta vez... – e voltou a ocupar a língua dela com a sua e não com conversas que seriam inúteis.

Sirius caminhou rápido até a cabana e deu um chute na porta para abri-la, lá dentro, deu outro para fechá-la. Só então soltou Sonja e, sem parar de beijá-la usou a varinha para transfigurar a palha úmida e malcheirosa em uma nova e limpa. Depois arrancou a própria capa e jogou-a sobre a palha. Um outro movimento com a varinha e um fogo cresceu subitamente na minúscula lareira. Depois, Sirius deixou o pedaço de madeira mágica cair, precisava das mãos para um trabalho mais importante: arrancar de Sonja aquele ridículo e absurdo vestido.

A entrega de Sonja foi total. Ela deu a Sirius o mesmo amor desesperado que ele imaginava que um amante apaixonado e condenado daria em sua última noite. Cada beijo, cada gemido, cada arfar somente convenciam Sirius de que ele estava certo. Consciente de cada minúsculo instante daquela noite, ele aguardou o momento de agir e, quando finalmente a última hora da madrugada começou a se acelerar em direção ao amanhecer, Sirius deixou o corpo relaxar sobre a palha com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Sonja estava ao seu lado, escorada em seu peito.

– O que houve com você? – ela perguntou um pouco desconfiada.

– Está falando do quê?

– Você está... diferente.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

– Estou mais velho e menos tedioso. Achei que tivesse gostado.

– Não seja ridículo, não estava falando disso.

– Estava falando do quê?

– Não banque o inocente, Sirius Black. Você não foi inocente nem quando era um bebê de berço. Está tramando alguma coisa.

– Querida, acredite, todos os planos que eu tinha para essa noite, eu já realizei.

Sonja pareceu ainda mais desconfiada com a resposta dele.

– Por que voltou?

– Pensei que isso fosse óbvio. Eu ainda a amo. E não precisa perguntar se eu tentei esquecê-la, eu repondo: sim milady, eu tentei.

– Nenhuma moça, em dez anos? – ela duvidou.

– Bem, eu achei que as tentativas envolviam moças, não? Mas confesso que também tentei algumas mulheres casadas, viúvas (essas eram bem receptivas), e até algumas mais velhas. – Sonja olhou-o chocada. – Eu não tenho preconceitos.

O comentário lhe rendeu um tapa no peito e o fez rir. Fossem focas, mágicas ou entidades, mulheres eram só mulheres na maior parte do tempo. Sirius segurou a mão dela e a puxou novamente para beijá-la. Fez isso até que ela docemente se soltou e voltou a deitar em seu peito.

Sonja deu um suspiro.

– Por que é tão perfeito com você? – parecia um pensamento em voz alta mais que uma pergunta.

– Achei que isso fosse óbvio também. Você me ama.

– Não é tão simples.

– É sim.

Ela se ergueu do peito dele para olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Somos coisas diferentes, Sirius. Espécies diferentes.

Sirius deslizou acintosamente a mão pela lateral do corpo dela.

– Sinceramente? Eu nunca notei qualquer incompatibilidade – disse com malícia.

A mão dela segurou a dele antes que ele chegasse a lugares mais perigosos. Seus olhos negros brilharam.

– Você não vai facilitar isso, não é?

– Mas é óbvio que não – ele respondeu num tom ofendido.

– Sirius, nós temos uma lei. Podemos nos envolver com os humanos. Gostamos imensamente de vocês, mas não podemos nos apaixonar porque não há vida possível para uma selkie e um homem. Isso é apenas sofrimento! Nossa natureza é dar a vocês uma lembrança feliz e mágica de uma noite, só isso.

– Então por que voltou nas noites seguintes?

Sonja estremeceu e tentou se afastar, Sirius segurou-a com força. Ela ainda tentou escorregar dele, mas viu-se presa dessa vez. Aquilo a incomodou, mas ela sabia que devia a ele essa resposta. Ao fim de tudo, ela fora a responsável por jogá-los naquele amor sem esperança. Foi ela quem voltou.

– Achei que uma noite só era pouco.

– Viu como somos parecidos? – ele sussurrou transformando a prisão num abraço carinhoso. – Pensamos exatamente a mesma coisa.

Dessa vez, porém, Sonja não deixou que ele a beijasse novamente.

– Sirius... está amanhecendo.

– Eu sei – ele respondeu como se aquilo nada importasse e como ela tinha evitado seus lábios, Sirius achou por bem descê-los ao longo do pescoço dela.

– Eu tenho de ir.

– Vá – murmurou rente a pele do ombro dela.

– Sirius... por favor...

Os beijos continuaram a descer e a descer.

– Sirius!

Sonja finalmente o empurrou. Ela se ergueu da cama improvisada. O movimento foi rápido e ela tonteou um pouco. Havia uma repentina humanidade naquilo e Sonja desestabilizou. Sirius ficou observando enquanto os olhos dela passavam assustado pelo que ela via em torno de si. Porém, não eram os objetos da cabana que ela olhava, mas algo dentro dela própria, uma contabilidade de sensações. Então, um estranho som arranhou sua garganta e ela se jogou contra a porta e saiu para a noite.

Com a mesma paciência com que tinha esperado a noite chegar, Sirius levantou e, sem se preocupar em vestir-se, caminhou até a porta da cabana. Estava frio, mas sua felicidade era tão grande que ele nem sentiu. Sonja corria tonta pela praia. Vasculha as pedras, emitia balidos estranhos. Num dado momento, Sirius sentiu até mesmo um pouco de culpa com o desespero dela, mas ele tinha feito o que era melhor e mais justo para os dois: tinha dado um jeito para que eles ficassem juntos para sempre. E, depois que ela confessara que também o amava, ele sentia que jamais se arrependeria.

Então, finalmente, ela desistiu. Os dedos do dia já estavam erguendo a noite e o sol se mesclava meio amarelo, meio vermelho, com as nuvens no horizonte. Sonja correu para a cabana, os olhos arregalados e ensandecidos.

– O que você fez?

– Encare como um pedido de casamento.

Os lábios dela se abriram assombrados.

– Você tem idéia do quê...?

– É claro que eu tenho – ele afirmou muito sério dessa vez. – Diga Sonja, diga que prefere passar o resto de sua vida aqui ao invés de estar ao meu lado. Diga que esses dez anos não foram para você a mesma horrível tortura que foram para mim. Diga! Diga isso, e eu devolvo sua maldita pele de foca e você poderá voltar para o mar. Vamos! Diga agora!

Sonja parecia completamente perdida, como se fosse uma criança em um vendaval. Seus olhos corriam para as sombras das focas sobre as pedras e, de lá, para o homem a sua frente. Depois de um tempo que pareceu eterno a Sirius, ela sustentou o olhar dele.

– Se eu o recusar, você dirá onde a minha pele está?

– Eu a amo, Sonja. Quero vê-la feliz e comigo, mas se isso não for suficiente... mesmo que eu definhe até a morte, eu farei a sua vontade. Basta que você pergunte onde ela está.

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto e sacudiu a cabeça algumas vezes.

– Não pode ser assim...

– Por que acha que eu me mantive vivo esses dez anos, Sonja? Eu me alimentava apenas com a possibilidade de poder tê-la e não era apenas mais uma vez.

– Eu terei de deixar a ilha. Terei de viver no seu mundo, vestir roupas ao invés da minha pele, usar outros animais para me locomover, comer a comida de vocês, falar com pessoas...

Sirius observou-a enumerar cada uma daquelas coisas como se fossem imensamente difíceis. A angústia dela começou a lhe incomodar fisicamente e, mais alguns murmúrios, e ele lhe diria onde a pele estava. Tentou uma última cartada.

– Ficará comigo... para sempre – falou baixinho. O jeito dela era tão cheio de aflição que ele já estava temendo que aquele não fosse um argumento poderoso o bastante.

Os olhos negros o perfuraram.

– Se eu não considerasse isso, não consideraria as outras coisas.

Ele engoliu em seco antes de perguntar.

– O que quer dizer?

– Quero dizer que devemos partir antes que as minhas irmãs acordem.

-- XXX --

A coruja enviada por Harry à Terra Santa somente retornou no final de outubro. Ele a tinha escolhido entre as inúmeras que seu pai possuía e Hagrid, que era quem tomava conta do corujal, o fez escolher uma que ficasse lhe pertencendo. Hermione, Ron e Ginny apoiaram. Afinal, Harry era o filho do senhor, deveria ter uma coruja só para si. Foi Hagrid quem a apresentou. Uma grande coruja das neves, imaculadamente branca. Harry lhe deu o nome de Edwiges e uma missão longa e de grande importância. É claro que eles – além dos três inseparáveis amigos, Marian e Neville o tinham acompanhado – não deixaram que Hagrid soubesse de qualquer coisa. E, para evitar perguntas, Harry informou que Edwiges não ficaria mais no corujal, mas em seu quarto, motivo pelo qual o grandalhão lhe fez e uma bela gaiola e um poleiro.

Contudo, muitas coisas aconteceram antes que Edwiges chegasse a retornar. Quase tantas que mais parecia ter passado um ano e não algumas semanas. De fato, parecia a Harry que ele não havia tido outra vida antes daquela. Mal conseguia se lembrar de seu tempo com os Dursley.

Em setembro, as coisas, se é que era possível e apesar da ausência de Sirius, melhoraram. Dumbledore apareceu acompanhado de duas outras bruxas mais velhas: madame McGonagall e madame Sprout. Os três vieram organizar as lições e aulas de magia que ocorreriam no castelo. Dumbledore observou que o ideal seria enviá-los para uma excelente escola que fora montada no norte, mas James descartou qualquer possibilidade de Harry sair de suas vistas. Sendo assim, as aulas foram programadas por Minerva McGonagall. De cara, Harry considerou-a a bruxa mais formidável que ele já tinha conhecido – depois de Dumbledore, é claro.

Foi ela que instituiu a classe e incluiu todos os meninos e meninas bruxos que circulavam tanto pelo castelo quanto por Godric's Hallow. Isso, de início, incomodou um pouco Harry. Logo que ele chegara ao castelo, a turminha liderada por Seamus Finnigan o hostilizou abertamente. Ron garantia que isso era ciúmes, pois todos adoravam James. Mas não fora preciso mais que algumas semanas freqüentando a mesma sala todos os dias, e logo, os garotos pareceram se conformar com a presença de Harry e a hostilidade diminuiu. Logo, as aulas ficaram até agradáveis.

Contudo, era óbvio que os três bruxos não poderiam ficar ali todo o tempo. Dumbledore, pelo que todos comentavam, tinha zilhões de afazeres e as duas bruxas não podiam abandonar a sua escola. Assim, tudo foi organizado em algumas aulas e muitos, mas muitos deveres mesmo a serem feitos na ausência dos mestres. Hermione ficaria encarregada de guiar os estudos dos outros nesses períodos porque, e disso Harry não tinha dúvidas, ela era a pessoa mais inteligente, interessada e atenta do grupo. Dumbledore nomeou-a por isso monitora, embora Ron não cansasse de dizer que o cargo deveria ser chamado de _feitora_ e eles, ao invés de estudantes, _escravos_. Claro, ele jamais dizia isso num tom ou lugar que Hermione pudesse ouvir.

Madame Minerva McGonagall ensinava-lhes toda a série de feitiços e transfigurações. Ela também era animaga – transformava-se num gato listrado – mas, ao contrário de seu pai e dos amigos, ela não fazia segredo nenhum disso. A bruxa era uma mulher magra, de aspecto severo e que usava uma armação com lentes quadradas (obviamente, trabalho de Dumbledore). Harry e os outros não precisaram de mais de um encontro com ela para perceber que a severidade não se limitava à sua aparência. Nem os gêmeos se arriscavam a fazer suas brincadeiras na frente dela. Contudo, foram eles que descobriram nos livros da professora as tais _azarações. _A partir daí, ninguém mais esteve seguro no castelo Potter. Era um tal de feitiços de trava a língua, pernas bambas, tornozelos colados, dedos que ficavam procurando buracos para entrar, um horror. Os dois só sossegaram quando Lily – que dia a dia parecia mais a senhora do castelo – prometeu que os faria limpar a estrebaria, sem feitiços, por uma semana para cada pessoa que eles importunassem. O casal Weasley aplaudiu.

Madame Pomona Sprout lhes ensinava tudo o que era preciso saber sobre a flora mágica e seu uso em poções. Era uma bruxinha baixa, gorducha e sorridente. Ela conseguiu, rapidamente, tornar as excursões pelos bosques em torno do castelo uma verdadeira festa. Neville e Hermione eram os que aprendiam mais rápido, por isso estavam sempre lado a lado nas aulas, o que resultava no mau humor insuportável de Ron e numa imensa desatenção que lhe rendeu alguns acidentes com plantas hostis. Hermione precisou salvá-lo de um malicioso _Visgo do Diabo_, o que rendeu uma discussão entre os dois sobre o fato de ele não estar se esforçando o bastante. Harry e Gina assistiram essa entediados, e Ron e Hermione ficaram sem se falar por uma semana. A briga só terminou quando Ron se envolveu noutro acidente e se machucou seriamente. Dessa vez, justiça seja feita, a culpa não foi dele. Fred e George resolveram lhe pregar uma peça envolvendo um _Agapanto_ carnívoro especialmente truculento e foi preciso que Harry, Neville e Seamus atassem a planta com suas facas de poda para poder livrá-lo. Ron até ensaiou brigar com os irmãos, mas ao fim escolheu parecer mais ferido do que realmente tinha sido e atrair a simpatia de uma aflita Hermione.

Dumbledore ficara bem menos tempo no castelo que as duas bruxas, apenas alguns dias. E, para a decepção de Harry, não lhes deu nenhuma aula. Em compensação, Harry acabara, descuidadamente, ouvindo uma conversa entre ele se seu pai. Uma conversa que nenhum dos dois teria gostado de saber que ele tinha ouvido, Harry tinha certeza.

Ocorreu umas duas semanas depois de Sirius ter partido e apenas um dia depois de Dumbledore ter chegado ao castelo. Harry foi procurar o pai, que tinha se atrasado para lhe dar sua aula de equitação. Era provavelmente a aula em que Harry mais se esforçava, pois de todos os seus desejos sobre ser bruxo, nenhum suplantava a vontade de montar o seu cavalo de fogo, Segredo. Além disso, Hermione havia estipulado um tempo injustamente diminuto para suas aulas de cavalaria.

Resolveu procurar o pai e o encontrou em sua pequena sala de audiências com Dumbledore conversando a portas fechadas. Harry teria saído dali rapidamente se não tivesse ouvido vozes alteradas e um pequeno estouro seguido da voz abafada de Dumbledore.

– Acalme-se, James.

– Me acalmar? Você tem idéia do que acaba de me contar Dumbledore? É a segurança de Harry que está em jogo.

Isso foi o suficiente para que Harry mandasse a prudência às favas e colasse o ouvido na porta.

– Eu sei precisamente o que significa, James – respondeu Dumbledore, sem se alterar. – Mas Harry está seguro nessas terras. Você tornou este lugar um santuário para ele, e com Lily e os Weasley aqui, Harry é praticamente intocável.

– Lily... – resmungou James, magoado. – Eles já a usaram uma vez para tirá-lo daqui.

– Eu não creio que isso volte a acontecer, James.

– Não?! Pois eu não tenho a sua certeza, Lily ainda acredita que eu...

– Ela não acredita nisso, James – certificou Dumbledore.

– Mesmo? Então, por que...? – James se interrompeu.

– Por que ela não volta para você? – havia um sorriso na voz do Alquimista. – Se quer minha opinião, meu amigo, por dois motivos. O primeiro, é que ela não tem nenhuma teoria convincente para colocar no lugar de sua suposta traição. E, conhecendo Lily, isso deve deixá-la absolutamente maluca. Em segundo, você deve considerar que sua esposa tem dúvidas sobre o fato de _você _querê-la de volta. – James fez um barulho baixo e Dumbledore riu. – Não faça essa cara, James. Desde que Lily e Harry retornaram, pelo que sei, tudo o que você tem feito é puni-la por ter duvidado de você. É natural que ela se sinta insegura. Além disso, admita, você não caminhou nem até o meio do caminho para tê-la de volta. Você quer que ela venha até você e aceite que errou.

– Oh, e ela não faria o mesmo se estivesse no meu lugar?

Dumbledore deu um longo e audível suspiro antes de responder.

– A atitude, James, não é inteligente, venha de onde vier. Eu não percebo até onde vocês dois serem tão turrões os está levando. Isso não tem tornado nenhum dos dois mais felizes. E, convenhamos, também não pode estar fazendo muito bem ao Harry.

Dessa vez houve um longo silêncio. Quando James voltou a falar, ele parecia estar querendo retornar ao assunto original.

– Pode dizer o que quiser, Dumbledore, mas eu ainda acho que foi ele quem contou.

– James, Voldemort pode ter sabido que Harry foi encontrado e está com você por uma enorme quantidade de fontes.

Um arrepio perpassou a coluna de Harry.

– É, mas nenhuma priva de seu círculo pessoal.

– Severus freqüenta as reuniões de cúpula sim, mas nunca conseguiu ver o rosto de Voldemort, e nós continuamos no escuro sobre quem ele realmente é. Logo, não acho que ele pertença a um círculo tão íntimo assim.

– Isso é o que ele diz a você.

– E eu acredito nele, James – retorquiu Dumbledore com grande calma.

– Mas eu não. Snape, assim como a mãe dele, sempre foi enfiado até os ossos em magia das trevas. Ele sempre teve o perfil perfeito para seguir um maníaco como Voldemort. Sei que você é o nosso líder, Dumbledore, e sempre irei respeitá-lo, mas acho que sua opinião está completamente errada a respeito dele.

– Respeito o seu julgamento, James. Mas, se permite, respeito mais o meu.

– Deus nos ajude, então.

– Ah, por favor, James. Está agindo como um menino pirracento. Você e Severus são adultos, as disputas infantis de vocês...

– Infantis? Deixe-me recordar, Dumbledore, que nossas disputas não acabaram. Pelo contrário, a maior delas continua bem viva, igualmente bonita, ruiva e de olhos verdes. E eu tenho certeza de que ele não hesitaria em matar a mim e ao meu filho para tê-la.

– Severus não é um rival para você, James – falou Dumbledore com complacência.

– Mesmo? Ele já a arrancou daqui uma vez.

– Bem, eu tenho certeza de que ele não é um rival porque, apesar das atuais aparências, é a você que Lily ama e não a ele e eu não vejo como isso possa mudar. Por outro lado, o que afinal, lhe dá tanta certeza de que Severus possa estar envolvido no engano que fez Lily abandoná-lo?

Houve uma pausa. James recomeçou a falar tão baixo que Harry teve pressionar a orelha dolorosamente contra a porta para ouvi-lo.

– Eu tenho pensado muito sobre isso e a única coisa de que tenho certeza é que não poderia ser eu junto com aquela mulher.

– Lily já falou onde os viu?

– Não. Mas, pelo que me lembro, eu havia saído para caçar com os caras. Não sei porque Lily veio atrás de mim e deixou Harry no castelo com Autunm. Havíamos combinado que nunca o deixaríamos sem um de nós.

– O que você se lembra daquele dia?

– Esse é o problema... eu não lembro de nada. Quero dizer, lembro de chegar até a cabana com os caras, lembro de prepararmos nossas armas, lembro de sairmos para o mato e de pararmos para almoçar, depois... Tudo o que me recordo é de acordar novamente na cabana no dia seguinte com uma sensação de algo estava muito errado.

– E os outros: Remus, Peter e Sirius?

– Estavam comigo, ao que parece, também apagaram. Corremos para o castelo, mas já era tarde. Lily havia partido com Harry e deixado aquela carta sem nenhum sentido para Autunm.

– James, eu já lhe perguntei isso uma vez, mas perguntarei de novo: será que nós podemos ter certeza de que você não estava enfeitiçado?

O som de um punho se chocando contra uma mesa ficou bem claro.

– NÃO! Você sabe qual o único feitiço que deixaria um homem agindo como uma marionete e eu...

– Você é impressionantemente resistente a ele. É, eu sei. A maldição _Imperius_ certamente não seria suficiente. Mas, talvez, uma poção...

– Ora, ora, você chegou exatamente onde eu queria chegar.

– Acha que foi drogado, James?

– Não! Dumbledore, por favor! Sua crença nesse homem não pode cegá-lo dessa maneira! Ele é provavelmente o melhor preparador de poções da Inglaterra!

– Eu não concordo com você. Acho Slughorn melhor, mas você pode dizer que quero resguardar o prestígio da velha guarda. Certo, certo, e que tipo de poção você acha que Severus possa ter preparado para fazer com que Lily acreditasse na sua traição?

– A Poção de Merlin.

Dessa vez o silêncio foi bem prolongado e Harry tentou se lembrar desta poção nos livros que vinha estudando, mas não recordava de nada com esse nome. Foi Dumbledore que falou novamente.

– Ah, a _polissuco_... – ele disse pensativamente. – Sua fórmula está perdida há séculos.

– E quem nos garante que Snape não a redescobriu?

– Uma poção capaz de transfigurar as feições... Seria um grande feito para ele.

– É a única explicação plausível, Dumbledore.

– A única, não... Mas, de qualquer forma, James, eu gostaria de poder investigar sua suposição.

Harry ficou ouvindo passos pela sala, até que James voltou a falar.

– Isso não é tudo que me preocupa. Se Voldemort sabe do Harry...

– No momento, James, tudo o que podemos fazer é ficarmos atentos. Com sorte, talvez possamos antecipar os movimentos dele.

– Acha que ele tentará algo contra o Harry?

– Gostaria muito de lhe dar uma resposta negativa, James.

– E o outro? O outro rapaz da profecia?

– Voldemort não imagina onde ele possa estar. Enquanto Robert permanecer na Terra Santa estará seguro. Entretanto, enquanto não tivermos as palavras da profecia, não sabemos o papel que eles terão na luta que virá no futuro, porém, temos de manter os dois vivos a qualquer custo. Às vezes, uma modificação, mesmo muito pequena, pode alterar tudo. Voldemort sabe disso. Por isso, não descansará caçando estes meninos antes que eles possam realmente enfrentá-lo.

Como naquele dia, Edwiges ainda não tinha retornado, Harry sentiu uma boa pontada de culpa. Ficou imaginando se receber uma carta de Marian não incentivaria Robin a voltar para a Inglaterra. Por outro lado, a idéia de que Voldemort tentasse pegá-lo, mesmo com toda a segurança do castelo Potter, o fez respirar mais rápido.

A conversa logo se encaminhou para a saída dos dois da sala e Harry teve de correr para não ser pego. Chegou ao pátio esbaforido e correu para Hermione, que estava sentada com Ginny em uma mureta. Agradeceu por não encontrar Marian com elas, estava culpado demais para encarar a jovem naquele momento. Ron o viu cruzar o pátio e, saindo de perto de Hagrid e Little Jonh – que estavam exercitando os animais para a aula – correu para junto deles.

– O que houve? – perguntou Hermione com os olhos arregalados para o rosto vermelho de Harry. – Onde está o James?

– Shsss! Fale baixo – censurou o garoto. – Preciso te fazer uma pergunta. – Ele se aproximou para poder baixar a voz. – Você sabe o que é a poção de Merlin? – Hermione franziu a testa.

– Qual delas?

– Uma que... Dumbledore usou outro nome... é... polissuco, isso, polissuco!

– Sim, sim, já ouvi falar desta. É famosa, mas a fórmula está perdida.

– Foi o que Dumbledore disse – continuou Harry. – O que exatamente ela faz?

– Bem – Hermione trocou um breve olhar com Ginny – a história conta que Mérlin a fez para o rei Uther, quando ele quis raptar sua amada, lady Igraine. A poção fez com que Uther ficasse igual ao marido dela, o Duque da Cornualha, e assim, ele pode entrar no castelo em que ela estava e tirá-la de lá. Por quê?

Harry pensou um pouco e depois, resolveu contar tudo o que tinha ouvido. Hermione ensaiou censurá-lo por escutar a conversa, mas ao fim, teve de concordar com Ginny que era importante Harry saber que já não estava mais completamente incógnito no castelo.

– Bem, acho que não é só esse o problema – disse Ron.

– Como assim? – perguntou Ginny.

– Se o pessoal do... do tal bruxo esse que quer pegar o Harry – Ron sempre ficava desconfortável, como muitas pessoas, em dizer o nome de Voldemort – tem o segredo da tal poção, talvez... bem, eu acho que não devemos confiar muito nas pessoas que se apresentam para a gente, não é? Mesmo amigos. Qualquer um pode ser um deles disfarçado.

Os quatro ficaram quietos, partilhando o incômodo da situação.

– Se pensarmos assim, não será possível confiar em ninguém – disse Ginny.

– É, mas Ron tem razão – afirmou Hermione, muito séria. – Precisamos ficar atentos, afinal, mesmo fisicamente parecido, ninguém consegue imitar ninguém com completa perfeição. Muitos desconfiaram de Uther quando ele entrou no castelo do Duque.

O assunto rendeu uma enorme quantidade de conversas entre eles, porém, num acordo mudo, eles preferiram não incluir nem Marian, nem Neville em suas dúvidas. Se o fizessem teriam de partilhar outras coisas como a profecia e o lugar de Harry e Robin nela. No caso de Marian, ela já tinha o bastante para se preocupar, pois Peter continuava insistindo na história do casamento e como Edwiges ainda não tinha voltado, ela não tinha como saber como Robin estava. Já Neville tinha jurado irrestrita lealdade a Peter, e Harry não queria nenhum dos amigos de seu pai sabendo do quanto ele sabia.

Dumbledore partiu dois dias depois e logo Harry soube que os amigos de seu pai certamente foram informados a respeito das novidades sobre Voldemort. Era difícil ignorar a quantidade de olhos que se multiplicaram sobre ele. Harry não dava um passo dentro ou fora do castelo sem estar sendo vigiado. De qualquer forma, a situação o incomodou. É claro que ele não iria dizer ao pai o que sabia, mas o aborrecia ser tratado como criança. Queria que James tivesse contado a ele.

Na véspera do dia de Todos os Santos o castelo estava em polvorosa. Naquela noite, Percy guardaria suas armas e no dia seguinte seria sagrado cavaleiro. Haveria um grande almoço e depois ele jejuaria na capela até o dia seguinte, quando receberia sua armadura, escudo e espada. Os meninos mais novos estavam todos muito excitados, cada um contando os dias para a sua própria sagração. Os gêmeos – que só tinham de esperar até o próximo Pentecostes – eram os mais insuportáveis.

Foi durante o almoço que as coisas resolveram acontecer todas de uma vez só. Primeiro, foi Edwiges. A coruja entrou pela grande janela que dava para o rio esvoaçando como um fantasma e foi pousar bem diante de Harry derrubando sua taça de vinho. A chegada não poderia ser mais imprópria, com todo mundo olhando para Harry e a coruja que, agora, lhe esticava a perna mostrando um bilhete amarrado nela.

– Você a enviou a alguém? Já sabe escrever para isso? – perguntou James imediatamente interessado. – Hagrid me disse que tinha lhe dado uma coruja, mas eu não sabia que você a estava usando.

Harry engoliu em seco, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e reagiu quase ofendida.

– Claro que ele já está escrevendo, James. Ainda não é perfeito, mas eu o ajudei.

– É... eu... foi só um teste – mentiu Harry.

– Mandou-a para Sirius? – quis saber Remus e Harry sentiu Hermione apertar compulsivamente o tecido da sua túnica.

– Não – Harry fez um carinho descuidado na coruja e lhe entregou um pedacinho de carne cortada, quando ergueu o rosto era a imagem da inocência. – Eu mandei para uma garota, da minha antiga aldeia.

Houve uma sucessão de risinhos pela mesa, especialmente entre os mais velhos. A faca com que Ginny cortava o pão caiu com um estrépito e Lily o encarou com curiosidade.

– Mas Megan não é bruxa, Harry. Acha que ela compreenderia receber uma coruja? E talvez, também nem ao menos soubesse ler o bilhete.

– É... – ele fez uma expressão de desamparo – provavelmente, Edwiges trouxe o mesmo bilhete que enviei. – Harry desatou o pedaço de pergaminho, abriu rapidamente e depois olhou para o resto da mesa parecendo desolado. – É, é exatamente o mesmo que enviei – completou com um suspiro e desviou dos olhares enternecidos dos pais para não rir.

Depois, ele guardou rapidamente o bilhete no bolso e se levantou da mesa.

– Hã, eu já terminei, posso levar Edwiges para o corujal? – pediu ao pai e James assentiu.

Harry levantou e Hermione e Ron imediatamente o imitaram. Neville olhava para todos os lados, claramente imaginando como escapar.

– Quer vir conosco, Neville? – Hermione perguntou educadamente e o rapaz respondeu se levantando tão rápido da mesa que quase derrubou seu prato.

– Será que eu também posso ir? – perguntou Marian. – Adoro ir ao corujal.

Os meninos assentiram e Peter, num gesto despreocupado, fez um sinal para que ela fosse e virou-se para conversar com James. Logo todos tinham voltado aos seus assuntos. Foi só quando chegaram a porta que Harry notou que o grupo não estava completo. Olhou para trás e localizou Ginny, que o mirava meio congelada, do outro lado da mesa. Por que diabos ela não tinha se mexido para acompanhá-los?

– Ginny! – chamou. – Vem conosco!

A menina levantou meio sem vontade e os seguiu com uma cara emburrada. Harry não entendeu, mas achou que era melhor perguntar depois. Os seis praticamente correram até o pátio e de lá para o corujal. Ron achou que isso seria menos suspeito. Só quando estavam dentro da torre das corujas foi que Harry pegou novamente o pedaço de pergaminho. Na verdade, eram dois. Um era de Will. Harry o passou para Hermione que leu em voz alta.

_Ron_

_Você realmente não devia estar se envolvendo nisso. É claro, essa é a minha opinião, Robin, ao meu lado, não para de saltar de felicidade desde que a coruja chegou. Certo, nem eu deveria me envolver nisso, meu juramento exige que eu conte tudo a Sir James, mas... Robin está ameaçando cortar minha língua se eu o fizer, então, vou ficar calado. Mas não se exponha ou colocará papai em maus lençóis com Sir James._

_Robin manda um recado para o jovem mestre Harry. Ele diz: Te devo mais essa._

_Seu irmão_

_Will_

Todos sorriram e Hermione passou o segundo pergaminho para Marian. A jovem praticamente o devorou. Na segunda leitura ficou muito corada e, por fim, se jogou contra os amigos mais jovens num abraço coletivo, cheio de muitas risadas. Porém, não houve Cristo que a fizesse dividir o que estava no bilhete.

Foi um barulho no pátio que fez com que eles se soltassem. O grupo correu para a janela e por ela entrava um grupo de cavaleiros. Primeiro, Harry achou que fossem convidados para a sagração do dia seguinte, mesmo que James não tivesse falado em convidados. Depois, ele reconheceu Dumbledore, porém, logo o grande sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto sumiu. O Alquimista não viera sozinho dessa vez.

-- XXX --

– Lily!

James a alcançou no corredor que levava ao quarto dela. Ela tinha pedido licença para se retirar assim que o almoço fora dado por encerrado. Fazia muitos dias que James buscava coragem para falar com Lily. Antes, ele esperara, em vão, que, talvez, ela cedesse primeiro.

– Sim, James.

– Nós podemos conversar?

– Agora?

– É uma hora ruim?

– Não – ela negou – apenas... Da última vez que nós tentamos...

James parou de caminhar a uns três passos dela.

– Eu estava bêbado. Já me desculpei por isso. – Ela baixou a cabeça e assentiu. – Você concordaria em me acompanhar até a sala de audiências?

Como Lily concordou, James fez um gesto para que ela seguisse à frente. O mais correto teria sido lhe oferecer o braço, mas, com certeza, não seria o mais prudente.

A sala estava com sua ampla janela aberta para o pátio e ainda assim, o outono diminuíra muito a luminosidade que entrava por ela. O vidro resguardava do frio, mas não o suficiente. James agitou a varinha em direção a lareira e esta se acendeu, aquecendo e iluminando o ambiente. Ele apontou uma das cadeiras para Lily.

– Não quer se sentar?

Ela o analisou, desconfiada.

– Por que sempre tenho um arrepio atrás da nuca quando você é gentil demais? – ela provocou enquanto sentava.

James ergueu a sobrancelhas surpreso, depois cruzou os braços e segurou o queixo encarando-a com um olhar antigo, que só fez o arrepio de Lily aumentar.

– Você realmente quer que eu responda a sua pergunta?

– Diga por que me trouxe aqui, James? – ela cortou agressiva.

– Quero que me conte o que viu? – Lily empertigou-se na cadeira. – No dia em que achou que eu estivesse traindo você. Quero saber o que viu e com detalhes.

– Por quê?

– Até um condenado tem o direito de saber o teor do que o acusam.

– Você sabe do que...

– Eu já disse, Lily: quero detalhes.

– E eu posso saber o porquê dessa curiosidade mórbida?

James fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ela.

– Digamos que eu preciso de detalhes para achar um culpado. Sabe, descobrir quem ganharia se você se afastasse de mim.

Lily estava tendo dificuldades em sustentar o olhar dele.

– Dumbledore diz que eles queriam que o Harry fosse retirado do castelo.

– Mais um motivo para você perceber a minha inocência, não é? Por que eu tornaria o lugar uma fortaleza para o meu filho, se eu pretendia...

O rosto de Lily se contorceu como se ela tivesse dor.

– Eu SEI! – ela segurou o grito e depois, reunindo calma, voltou a olhar para ele. – Pensei que queria ouvir a minha parte da história?

– Sou todo ouvidos – ele respondeu se jogando contra o espaldar.

Lily respirou profundamente.

– Recebi uma coruja no início daquela tarde. Uma letra que eu não conhecia dizia que eu era uma tola por acreditar que você não se cansaria de mim. Dizia que eu teria a prova se fosse até a cabana de caça.

– E você saiu imediatamente para me flagrar – ironizou ele.

– Não – reagiu Lily, juntando dignidade em cada gesto. – Eu tinha certeza de que era mentira. Sabia que você estava com seus amigos. Fui até lá sim, mas para perguntar quem poderia estar fazendo aquilo.

– E deixou Harry apenas com Autunm?

– Tudo bem! Eu errei! – Ela disse se levantando da cadeira, muito perturbada. – Mas eu fiquei muita aflita, não conseguia pensar direito. Algo me dizia que uma coisa muito ruim iria acontecer, eu... – ela olhou para James que ainda estava sentado e a encarava cético. – Eu fiquei preocupada que algo acontecesse a você. Que quem estivesse armando aquilo, também o procurasse.

James piscou algumas vezes, depois perguntou.

– E aí?

– Eu cheguei à cabana. Aparatei para ir o mais rápido possível. Estranhei porque apenas o seu cavalo estava amarrado em frente ao chalé. Eu ia entrar normalmente, mas então...

– Então...

– Eu a ouvi rindo.

– Deixe-me adivinhar, você olhou pela janela e via a mim e a abjeta Bellatrix em trajes sumários...

– Sem trajes – ela corrigiu ferina.

– Um flagrante clássico – completou James sem se abalar. – Por que não entrou?

– Porque você estava falando de entregar Harry a Voldemort.

– Eu?

– Era disso que ela ria.

James ficou pensativo. Era tudo arrumadinho demais. Queria saber como Snape soubera de seus passos. Porém, só ele conhecia Lily o bastante para prever como ela agiria. Era óbvio que ela não faria uma confrontação. James tinha certeza de que ficara morto para ela no mesmo instante em que ela o tinha visto. Só o filho a importaria. Somente Snape poderia avaliá-la tão bem.

– Para onde foi quando saiu dali? – perguntou sem encará-la.

– Voltei para o castelo, coloquei uma roupa simples e uma capa de viagem, escrevi um bilhete para Autunm, peguei Harry e saí do castelo. – James ergueu o rosto e a pressionou com o olhar. Ela não dissera para onde tinha ido. – Eu... eu fui procurar Severus.

– O QUÊ? – dessa vez James levantou, o rosto furioso dele ficou muito próximo ao dela.

– Ele era o único em que eu podia confiar, James! Dumbledore sempre acreditou nele...

– Dumbledore sempre acreditou em mim!

– Ele podia estar enganado.

– E não quanto ao seu querido Severus?

– Foi Severus que nos avisou sobre as intenções de Voldemort!

– Ótimo! E por que você não fugiu com ele?

O rosto de Lily ficou vermelho, depois roxo, depois começou a amarelar até ela ficar pálida como osso.

– Eu ainda amava você...

Aquilo saiu num fio de voz, mas James ouviu e a parte de trás do seu joelho chegou a dobrar. A intenção era essa mesma. Cair de joelhos diante dela. Ele já não se importava em ser o primeiro a ceder. Não depois de ouvir aquelas palavras e a dor com que Lily as dissera.

O barulho de cavalos entrando e homens falando aos brados no pátio ficou, de repente, tão alto que conseguiu romper o que havia se instalado entre os dois. James queria ignorar, mas ouviu alguém dizer muito alto o nome de Dumbledore. Lily desviou dos olhos dele e se afastou em direção à janela. Ainda com os joelhos trêmulos, James a seguiu.

Sim, lá estava Dumbledore. A cavalo, o que era raro. E com uma comitiva. E isso era mais raro ainda. Bastou que James fixasse por um segundo o olhar no homem ao lado do Alquimista para compreender. Reconheceria aquele cabelo negro e oleoso em qualquer lugar.

Lily cobriu a boca com a mão, tão chocada quanto ele. No pátio, o xerife de Nottinghan, Severus Snape, ergueu os olhos até encontrar os deles.

xxx – xxx – xxx

_N/B Sônia: Nika Maria Salustiana! Isso foi maldade! ( Trazer Sebosus de volta NESTA hora, foi o mais puro sadismo! Eu só não esmurrei meu recém consertado PC, o enviando de volta ao hospital, PORQUE SIRIUS E SONJA ME ASSEGURARAM BOM HUMOR E SUSPIROS POR SEMANAS! - D – Ai, ai... Gostei dela! Forte! Pegou o bonitão pelas vísceras e atou ele bem amarradinho! Ela me lembra alguém! Alguém que tem o mesmo nome, mas soletrado diferente... D D D - Amada Anam, sério agora! Fui do céu ao inferno neste capítulo, tão rápido que ainda estou zonza. Primeiro Sirius e SONJA, com sua história de amor linda e difícil, aí notícias de Robin, (a carta do Will ficou o máximo!), depois James e Lily quase dobrando-se ao amor, e, quando eu achei que tudo seriam flores,... Você me coloca o visgo carnívoro rançoso do Sebs para atrapalhar tudo! – AMEI!! Empolgante!! - Aplaudindo ensurdecedoramente, aqui me coloco a esperar ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo! O embate entre estes dois promete estremecer montanhas! Tem dó de mim, Anam! Não maltrate mais não! Pleaseeeee?? - Beijo enorme neste seu coração talentoso! Te admiro demais! Até o próximo! – AMEI!_

N/A: Queridos, hj bancarei aquelas autoras que só pedem desculpas.

Desculpas pela demora.

Desculpas por não poder agradecer a todos individualmente (vcs não imaginam o quanto isso custa). Porém, estou numa semana pesada no trabalho e, cá para nós, já adiei coisas que têm prazo lá apenas para terminar esse capítulo. Espero que compreendam.

Muito obrigada pela leitura e fiquem atentos à comu.

Qualquer novidade sobre a fic ou o livro vai aparecer lá primeiro.

Um beijo estalado e não se esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam da Sonja! D


	16. Acerto de contas

Capítulo 15

**Acerto de contas**

Quando a noite chegou, a maioria dos habitantes do castelo ainda não tinha se refeito da chegada espetacular do Xerife de Nottinghan. Bem, talvez, espetacular fosse um adjetivo forte demais. Afinal, a palavra, provavelmente, tinha mais a ver com ursos amestrados e encantadores de fogo do que com a chegada nada amistosa do visitante. Contudo, Harry tinha certeza, qualquer um que tivesse visto seu pai e Severus Snape se encarando, não deixaria de pensar em ursos e cuspidores de fogo.

Harry já tinha deduzido algumas coisas sobre Snape, pelo que juntara de conversas aqui e ali e, claro, pela que entreouvira James e Dumbledore falando. A primeira conclusão era bem óbvia: seu pai e o novo xerife se odiavam. Profundamente. A segunda, a julgar pelas palavras de James, era a de que Snape não odiava Lily, muito pelo contrário. Mas Harry não conseguiu saber se as rusgas dos dois haviam começado ou não por causa dela. O que sua mãe sentia a respeito de Severus Snape é que era um mistério. De qualquer forma, Harry decidiu que não gostava dele no instante em que chegou ao pátio para saudar Dumbledore e os olhos dos dois se cruzaram. O xerife era um homem mirrado, de cabelos escuros e oleosos que caiam como uma cortina sem vida ao lado de um rosto descorado. Tinha o nariz adunco e os lábios crispados num mau humor, aparentemente, permanente. Mas o que chocou e decidiu Harry contra ele foi o fato de que, nunca, em toda a sua vida, alguém o olhara com tanta raiva. E para quem fora criado na casa de Vernon Dursley isso era um feito. Era como se a própria existência de Harry afrontasse alguma coisa muito importante e sagrada no entender de Severus Snape.

Dumbledore, porém, abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo. Ele acabara de desmontar elegantemente de seu cavalo – um animal alto e castanho – e parecia completamente alheio a tensão que, muito provavelmente, causaria.

– Harry! Meu jovem amigo! – Ele se adiantou e apertou efusivamente a mão de Harry.

O garoto correspondeu com simpatia. Estava realmente feliz em rever o alquimista.

– Olá senhor. Fez boa viagem?

– Excelente, meu rapaz, excelente. Aparatar é rápido, mas nada se compara a uma boa jornada a cavalo, sentindo o vento e percebendo a terra mudar em mais uma estação... – ele completou num tom quase sonhador. Então, parecendo descer à terra, o velho bruxo percebeu educadamente que Harry estava acompanhado. – Ah, vejo que estão quase todos os jovens aqui – falou com um sorriso encantado. – Minha bela Lady Marian – ele beijou a mão de Marian. – Lady Hermione! Então minha cara, como vão nossas aulas? Seus tutorados têm dado muito trabalho?

– De forma alguma, senhor – respondeu Hermione, orgulhosa. – O senhor ficará contente com nossos resultados.

– Ah, eu tenho certeza, eu tenho certeza. – Ele se adiantou e, com o mesmo entusiasmo, saudou Ron, Neville e Ginny. Depois, ele retornou para junto de onde estava o homem de cabelos escuros, ainda silenciosos e com os olhos presos em Harry, e o apresentou. – Bem, eu não creio que vocês conheçam o novo xerife do condado de Nottinghan. Este é Severus Snape. Severus, este é Harry – apresentou com um orgulho evidente, mas o complemento fez com que Snape torcesse o rosto como se estivessem lhe pisando no pé – o filho de Lord e Lady Potter. Os outros jovens encantadores, e meus alunos, em magia são Lady Hermione, irmã de Lord Potter; – o olhar de Snape para Hermione não foi muito melhor do que o que ele dirigia para Harry – Neville, filho de Lord e Lady Longbotton, mas por hora servindo como escudeiro a Lord Pettegrew. Você conhece Pettegrew, estou certo. – Snape rosnou alguma coisa em resposta. – Ah, esta encantadora jovem é Lady Marian, protegida de Pettegrew. E, claro, Ronald e Ginny Weasley. Você com certeza já ouviu falar dos Weasley, não é? Artur Weasley é o castelão de James e... Oh, por falar em James.

Uma das portas para o pátio se abriu naquele instante e James saiu por ela andando resoluto em direção ao grupo. Remus e Peter estavam imediatamente atrás dele, com semblantes preocupados, e Harry pode ver que Lily, com o rosto muito aflito, os acompanhava.

Foi ainda mais estranho.

Contrastando com o falatório animado de Dumbledore, a chegada do pai de Harry pareceu ser capaz de tornar a situação quase alarmante. A tensão preencheu o ar de forma perigosa e Harry teve certeza de que não fora somente ele que percebera que seu pai vinha armado, com a espada embainhada presa ao cinto e, junto dela, ao alcance da mão, a varinha. Remus e Peter não estavam com as espadas, mas as varinhas estavam bem à vista. Só isso já era o suficiente para causar aflição. Afinal, Harry jamais vira seu pai andar armado dentro da própria casa.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry viu quando Snape imediatamente levou a mão ao punho da própria espada, enquanto a outra mão mergulhava em sua capa, com certeza, para encontrar sua varinha.

– James! – saudou efusivamente Dumbledore.

A voz animada do bruxo pareceu deslocada em meio à tensão do pátio. Mas, Harry tinha certeza de que ele havia percebido todos os detalhes aterrorizantes da situação, apenas não pretendia dar espaço para que qualquer coisa além do razoável acontecesse. Obviamente não era essa a disposição de James, ele mal pareceu registrar o cumprimento alegre do alquimista.

– O que ele faz aqui, Dumbledore?

O sorriso do bruxo desapareceu, mas ele não alterou a expressão controlada.

– Temos assuntos em comum para discutir, James. Creio que essa conversa seja necessária antes de Severus assumir definitivamente seu novo cargo.

– E você o traz à minha casa? – James perguntou entre os dentes, sem se deixar convencer.

– Caso não tenha percebido, Potter – a voz de Snape combinou perfeitamente com sua expressão, era provocativa e desdenhosa, cheia de rancor – eu sou uma autoridade! O selo real exige que eu seja recebido em qualquer casa do condado.

Harry achou que James pularia no pescoço do homem.

– James, acalme-se – sussurrou Remus segurando o amigo pelos ombros, com a ajuda de Peter.

– Na _minha casa_ a lei sou eu, Snape!

A réplica de Snape foi calada com um olhar de Dumbledore. Depois, o alquimista se voltou para James, encarando-o severamente por sobre as lentes em forma de meia lua.

– James, meu amigo, somos todos adultos e temos, acima de nossos gostos pessoais, uma missão e um propósito. Acredite, eu não traria Severus a sua casa se eu não tivesse a plena convicção de que ele é um aliado em nossa luta e de que ele fará tudo ao alcance dele para proteger o seu filho.

Um silêncio incômodo seguiu às palavras do alquimista. Nem James, nem Snape retiraram as mãos de suas espadas e, tampouco, Remus e Peter largaram o amigo. Foi Lily quem, para o óbvio rancor de James, se manifestou.

– Sendo assim – ela disse em voz alta, depois caminhou para ultrapassar James, Remus e Peter e parou a alguns passos de Snape – seja bem vindo a esta casa, xerife.

O tom, a postura, tudo nela indicava uma perfeita dama. Harry já estava se acostumando a ver mais freqüentemente essa mãe tão diferente da mulher que o tinha criado, porém, Lily parecia muito à vontade no papel. O jeito dela não impressionou apenas a ele. Os olhos negros do visitante brilharam como se apenas naquele momento ele tivesse percebido a presença dela em totalidade. Havia um ar de deslumbramento no rosto dele enquanto inclinava a cabeça e dizia de forma quase reverente:

– Milady...

Ela não sorriu, quando inclinou a cabeça. Depois, se dirigiu um pouco mais calorosa para Dumbledore.

– Ficamos felizes com seu regresso Dumbledore, vou providenciar acomodações para que possam descansar e se revitalizar. Contudo, eu peço para que deixem esses assuntos mais... complicados para amanhã. Deve lembrar que estamos em meio a uma festa por aqui, não é?

Dumbledore abriu os braços, parecendo muito satisfeito com a intervenção da mãe de Harry, e sorriu largamente.

– Ah com certeza, Lady Lily! A sagração de nosso bravo Percy Weasley como cavaleiro! É um evento maravilhoso! Molly e Arthur devem estar estourando de orgulho. Onde eles estão?

A conversa pareceu desanuviar um pouco o ambiente e Dumbledore ofereceu o braço para Lily guiá-lo para dentro do castelo. Severus continuou parado no mesmo local, assim como James. Foi preciso que Dumbledore chamasse o xerife para segui-los e que Remus e Peter continuassem contendo James pelos ombros. Depois que os três sumiram nas portas largas do castelo, Remus ergueu a voz e dispersou os curiosos que ainda estavam por ali. Peter fez um gesto para que o grupo que cercava Harry também fizesse o mesmo. Harry já estava saindo com eles quando ouviu a voz imperativa do pai.

– Harry, você fica! Preciso falar com você.

Hermione, Rony e Ginny ficaram se virando para trás até sumirem por uma das portas e James dispensou Remus e Peter com algumas palavras em voz baixa. Os dois cavaleiros entraram rapidamente no castelo, indo pela mesma porta em que Dumbledore, Lily e Snape haviam sumido. James ainda ergueu a voz num chamado e, como que por encanto, Hagrid e Little John apareceram quase ao seu lado.

– Little John arrume acomodações para a comitiva do xerife. Quero que todos os soldados sejam bem tratados dentro desta casa – e, virando-se para os homens do xerife, acrescentou em voz ainda mais alta – e espero que vocês retribuam respeitando-a.

Os homens o olharam com alguma impertinência, na opinião de Harry, mas assentiram. James se voltou para Hagrid.

– Hagrid, por favor, providencie baias, água e comida para os cavalos. Eles devem estar cansados.

– Com certeza, Sir – concordou o gigante e, sem dar atenção às expressões estupefatas dos soldados, Hagrid recolheu rapidamente todas as rédeas e saiu puxando os animais em direção aos estábulos.

Harry viu o pai respirar fundo alguma vezes e depois ele fez um sinal para que o garoto se aproximasse, assim que ele chegou ao seu lado, James se pôs a caminhar em direção aos portões. Levou ainda algum tempo para que ele começasse a falar. Os dois já cruzavam a ponte sobre o fosso quando, com esforço evidente, James começou.

– Esse homem...

– Você não gosta dele, não é? – atalhou Harry.

Deu para ver James segurar uma ironia, mas ele se limitou a um meio sorriso antes de responder.

– É, não gosto. E gosto menos ainda de ele estar dentro da nossa casa. E, apesar de tudo o que Dumbledore venha a dizer, eu não confio nele. Foi por isso que eu o chamei para conversar, filho.

James parou de andar no fim da ponte, numa distância segura dos guardas que montavam sentinela ali.

– Enquanto Snape estiver por aqui, eu quero que você fique o mais longe possível dele, entendeu? E isso é uma ordem, Harry. Uma ordem que eu não espero vê-lo desobedecer. E eu quero que você figure muito claro na sua cabeça que uma ordem minha, direta, para você, é superior a qualquer coisa que Dumbledore ou Lily venham a lhe dizer, você entendeu?

– Por que está me dizendo isso, dessa maneira? – Harry percebeu o tom de mágoa em sua voz e tentou ocultá-lo quando falou novamente. – Eu respeito tudo o que você me diz.

– E também ao que diz Dumbledore e – James fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de encará-lo – eu nem imagino competir em sua relação com sua mãe, Harry. Por anos foram apenas vocês dois e eu tenho medo que seu amor por ela, o faça seguir o julgamento dela quanto a esse... esse...

– Eu sei pensar sozinho, pai.

A frase pareceu surpreender James, depois o fez sorrir largamente. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Harry e olhou dentro dos seus olhos.

– Eu não quero que _nada_ nos afaste novamente, meu filho. Nada! Isso seria a morte para mim. Você entende?

Harry lhe sorriu de volta.

– Entendo sim, pai.

– Vai fazer o que eu... – ele hesitou – pedi?

Talvez James não soubesse o quanto Harry confiava _nele_. Uma confiança que não poderia ser descrita pelo tempo de convivência ou pelas ações. Era algo que Harry nem conseguia calcular de onde vinha. Era infantil e irrestrita. Mas ele mergulhara feliz nela assim que sua intuição a mostrou.

– Eu acho que você nem precisava ter pedido.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu sustentar o olhar por muito tempo. Harry ficou um pouco constrangido com o jeito com que o pai, cheio de orgulho, o abraçou. Ele jamais culparia sua mãe por tê-los afastado, mas nunca, também, deixaria de sentir que sua infância fora roubada por ele não tê-la passado ao lado do pai e da mãe, que era como devia ser.

Pouco tempo depois, ele corria para se reunir novamente com os amigos. Encontrou Hermione, Ron e Ginny no jardim que existia na parte externa dos muros e que dava para o lago. Neville tinha sido chamado por Peter e Marian fora auxiliar Lily na recepção aos hóspedes. Os três estavam muito curiosos em relação à conversa de Harry com o pai e assim que o garoto contou, nenhum deles se furtou a dizer coisas negativas sobre o tal Snape.

– Mas apesar disso, acho que Dumbledore tem razão – comentou Hermione. – James tem que ter cuidado de não hostilizá-lo tão abertamente. Ele é um dos homens do rei.

– Ele pode ter sido responsável pela separação dos meus pais! – objetou Harry revoltado. Estava disposto a odiar Snape com todas as forças, sem fazer concessões a qualquer tipo de prudência política.

– Eu não sei, Harry... – falou Hermione pensativa. – Dumbledore não acredita nisso. Ou não teria o trazido aqui.

– Dumbledore não é infalível, Hermione – disse Ron e a garota o encarou com seriedade. – Ok, ele é o máximo e tudo mais, mas ninguém é infalível. Eu conheço cada história desse Snape... Papai fala horrores dele. Eu não me surpreenderia se ele estivesse enganando o alquimista.

Os dois garotos trocaram um olhar cúmplice e sustentaram o argumento, muito senhores de si. Hermione deu um bufo e voltou-se para Ginny pedindo ajuda para a sua posição. A menina estava sentada em uma pequena mureta balançando os pés longe do chão.

– Bem, se querem a minha opinião – ela começou – eu não acho que Dumbledore esteja enganado. – Harry e Ron lhe lançaram olhares de "traidora" e Hermione os encarou triunfante. – Todos confiam no julgamento de Dumbledore. Inclusive os nossos pais. Mas eu achei o homem odioso assim mesmo, se querem saber e... – ela olhou para Harry e depois para Hermione – bem, ele encarou lady Lily de um jeito... Eu entendo Sir James não gostar nem um pouquinho dele.

Os quatro ainda gastaram uma boa parte da tarde discutindo sobre o xerife e o que a sua chegada iria significar para a vida de todos por ali. Só não alongaram mais a conversa porque Molly Weasley os veio buscar, praticamente pelas orelhas, para que se arrumassem para a cerimônia do início da noite. Ela pegou mais pesado com Ginny, que teria um papel fundamental na festa.

Quando o sol começou a se pôr todos estavam prontos. Os habitantes – e os visitantes – do castelo se reuniram no pátio em frente à entrada da capela. Como esta era pequena demais para receber a todos e estava sendo preparada para a noite de vigília de Percy, um altar fora montado junto à porta. O capelão de Godric's Hollow celebraria a missa e dirigiria o ritual. O homem era um frei gordo, jovem, bonachão e, claro, bruxo. E, até onde Harry sabia, nenhuma pessoa por ali via qualquer inconveniente nisso. É claro que, nos tempos atuais, posições como a do frei Tuck ficavam cada vez mais difíceis. Havia setores da igreja que tinham uma desconfiança cada vez maior com os bruxos. Um deles em suas fileiras, atuando numa comunidade mista de bruxos e comuns, era algo cada vez mais difícil de ser visto e, por muitos, de ser aceito.

Após a missa – Harry, Ron e os gêmeos ganharam grandes cutucões nas costelas por não conterem o riso quando o frei cantava as passagens – iniciou-se a cerimônia de sagração de Percy como cavaleiro. Ela só terminaria no dia seguinte, ao fim da vigília das armas, mas, antes disso, o novo cavaleiro deveria receber um novo batismo. Foi nesse momento que toda a vontade de rir sumiu dos meninos presentes. Não havia nada que aqueles garotos ansiassem mais que o dia em que se tornariam cavaleiros. Fred e George chegaram até mesmo a olhar com respeito para Percy quando ele foi trazido por Remus e Peter até o centro da cerimônia.

Então, os dois cavaleiros despojaram o rapaz de suas roupas de escudeiro, deixando-o apenas com os calções. Levaram-no até uma bacia de prata, onde ele entrou com os dois pés. Os dois padrinhos o ladearam, enquanto frei Tuck derramava água benta sobre a cabeça do rapaz, como batizado-o novamente para servir ao Senhor. Percy tremeu com o frio do fim da tarde, mas logo seus padrinhos o enrolaram em um grande pano de linho branco. Fred e George trouxeram uma cadeira e Percy sentou, sem tirar os pés da bacia. Foi então que as pessoas abriram espaço para que Ginny passasse. Ela vinha com uma longa túnica branca e uma coroa de flores secas.

A menina se ajoelhou diante do irmão e começou a lavar-lhe os pés. Harry olhou para Hermione pedindo uma explicação.

– Faz parte da purificação dele – explicou Hermione aos sussurros. – Ginny é donzela e pertence à família dele, então, ela representa a pureza.

– Ahh...

Ela deu de ombros.

– Na sua vez, provavelmente serei eu. – Harry arregalou os olhos e Hermione riu baixinho. Ele, às vezes, esquecia que Hermione era sua tia. Na maior parte do tempo, ela era como se fosse sua irmã. Bem, fazia sentido, então, se era preciso alguém da família. – Se eu já não estiver casada, é claro – ela completou.

O som da palavra fez Ron se virar para eles tão rápido que foi possível ouvir um creck em seu pescoço. Artur deu um cutucão no filho e lançou-lhe um olhar que o fez desistir de falar. Harry e Hermione se calaram e também se voltaram para frente.

Nesse instante, Ginny terminava sua parte no ritual. Ela secou os pés de Percy e se afastou. Então, Remus e Peter calçaram o rapaz com sandálias de pescador e ele pode pisar no chão. Já em pé, o linho foi tirado de suas costas e substituído por uma camisa longa e muito fina que os dois padrinhos o ajudaram a vestir. Sobre ela, uma túnica vermelha foi colocada e amarrada com um cinto de corda. Frei Tuck abençoou Percy mais uma vez e ele e seus padrinhos caminharam para dentro da capela. Antes de entrarem, Remus e Peter carregaram com eles as armas de Percy que haviam ficado todo o tempo ao pé do altar. Quando eles retornaram, as portas da capela foram fechadas e essa parte da cerimônia acabou.

James ergueu a voz e, como anfitrião, convidou a todos para se acomodarem enquanto diversas mesas longas começavam a espocar pelo pátio, obra, certamente, dos elfos domésticos. Imediatamente o pátio se encheu de riso e de conversas altas dando início à grande festa daquela noite. Durante os preparativos, se havia decidido que, apesar do frio do outono, o banquete seria no pátio porque no salão grande não haveria espaço para todos. Mas barrar o frio era fácil quando quase todos os convivas ali presentes eram bruxos. Assim, logo muitos dos homens e mulheres que ali estavam, sacaram de suas varinhas e se puseram a conjurar lanternas que, presas em postes, distribuíam ao mesmo tempo luz e calor em uma estranha luz azul.

Em questão de instantes, uma bolha morna cobria todo o pátio do castelo e sob ela, uma grande quantidade de mesas soçobrava de iguarias de encher os olhos. Javalis assados, faisões, cisnes recheados com codornas ao mel, bolos de passas, imensos pães brancos, frutas em compotas, secas e frescas, conservas de todos os tipos de legumes, pudins de carne e de rins, enormes jarras com vinho, cerveja e hidromel, abarrotavam cada pequeno espaço das longas pranchas de madeira.

– Deus abençoe – suspirou Ron se acomodando ao lado de Harry em uma mesa – que só o Percy precise jejuar.

Harry não precisou olhar para Hermione para vê-la revirar os olhos, Ginny riu baixinho. Ela estava parecendo uma fadinha – daquelas das histórias trouxas – com aquela roupa, talvez por isso não tenha querido trocá-la. E, como todos da família Weasley, estava muito feliz e nunca parava de sorrir. Harry sabia que era graças à proteção de seu pai que os Weasley estavam conseguindo armar seu terceiro filho cavaleiro. Ele se sentiu orgulhoso por isso. Imaginou que, no futuro, quando ele fosse o senhor, queria saber ser tão generoso quanto seu pai era.

As mesas somente pararam de se encher de comida quando os convidados mal podiam permanecer sentados sem afrouxarem os cintos. Então, um grupo de músicos, que James havia mandado buscar em Londres, e que estava em um pequeno estrado em um dos extremos do pátio, mudou o ritmo das músicas, algumas mesas foram afastadas e, logo, muitos se entusiasmaram para começarem a dançar. Hermione deu várias indiretas de que adoraria dançar, mas Harry e Ron fizeram de conta que não haviam percebido que a insinuação era para eles. Ron, porém, fechou a cara quando ela aceitou, muito feliz, o convite de Neville. Até Ginny parecia estar aproveitando o fato de que seus treze anos já completos não a fazia mais contar como criança. E, como estava muito bonita, quase não ficou sentada. Dançou com o pai, com os gêmeos, com Neville (nesta dança, Fred substituiu-o como par de Hermione) e várias com Seamus Finninghan. Harry ficou se perguntando se os irmãos não a achavam jovem demais para ficar flertando daquele jeito. Ele achava. E Ron concordou com ele. Porém, a Sra. Weasley não deixou que ele interrompesse as danças de Ginny, e Harry e Ron sentaram num canto, de braços cruzados e cara amarrada pelo resto da festa.

Apesar disso, a noite bem que poderia ter acabado por aí.

Contudo, quando nada mais de interessante parecia que ia acontecer, Harry viu sua mãe deixar discretamente o pátio e também viu quando Severus Snape a seguiu. Suas entranhas se remexeram desconfortavelmente. Tentou não fazer nenhuma idéia do que aquilo poderia significar, porque tudo o que lhe ocorria era odioso demais. Levantou da cadeira, disposto a segui-los, porém duas coisas o impediram. Primeiro, ele percebeu que James tinha visto os dois se afastarem e a expressão do pai era de tal dor que Harry considerou imediatamente ir até ele. James havia levantado de sua cadeira e saído do pátio também, mas numa direção completamente oposta. O segundo impedimento veio de Dumbledore. Ele chamou Harry e encetou uma conversa sobre os progressos do garoto em magia, não dando espaço para que ele soubesse o que aconteceu a seguir.

~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~

Naquela noite, a balaustrada que se estendia sobre o lago, estava vazia. A grande maioria dos convidados permaneceu no pátio, onde havia música, dança, comida e bebida à vontade. Lily especulou consigo mesma que, provavelmente, os casais de namorados, que buscassem alguma privacidade, poderiam ser tentados a virem até ali. Contudo, poucos seriam tão ousados em ultrapassar partes íntimas do castelo para chegarem àquele lugar. Além disso, estava frio, pensou enquanto se aconchegava no xale que precisara conjurar ao sair do pátio aquecido. Se bem que, frio certamente não seria um problema para apaixonados.

– Lily...

Ela voltou-se com um pequeno sorriso enquanto observava Severus se aproximar com passos largos. Ele tomou suas duas mãos nas dele e beijou-as com imenso carinho.

– Como vai, Severus?

– Olhando para você novamente – ele disse enlevado – estou melhor do que nunca. Obrigado por ter aceitado vir encontrar comigo. Não achei que... _seu marido_ permitiria.

O sorriso de Lily sumiu um pouco e ela retirou delicadamente as mãos das dele. Por alguns instantes ficou indecisa sobre o que responder, mas achou que James não era o melhor tópico para começar uma conversa entre eles. Então, aproximou mais o xale do corpo e seguiu outro rumo.

– Como eu poderia não aceitar conversar com você, Severus. Depois de tantos anos. Além disso, da última vez em que nos encontramos...

– Não falemos nisso – pediu ele.

– Eu espero que não guarde nenhum rancor de mim.

– Não! – protestou ele. – Você estava amedrontada, confusa e havia sofrido uma grande decepção. Não creio que eu tenha sido muito sensível em me declarar a você naquele momento. Espero que tenha me perdoado.

Foi instintivo para Lily baixar os olhos. Ela nunca conseguia olhar de frente para Severus quando ele falava daquele jeito. Era estranho, mas suas palavras quase sempre lhe soavam como um texto previamente decorado – correto, sem dúvida – e que ele recitava com perfeição. Não era sempre, mas freqüentemente ele lhe causava esta impressão. É claro, ela sabia por que era assim. Severus não fazia nada sem pensar muito bem antes. Nada mais distante dele que a eterna impulsividade de James, sempre fazendo as coisas como lhe davam na veneta no instante em que começava a fazê-las.

– É claro que o perdoei, Severus. Como eu disse, foi há muito tempo.

– Ainda assim... – ele se aproximou mais dela – nada mudou para mim.

Lily deu um passo para trás e o rosto de Severus se torceu brevemente, mas logo a expressão composta e carinhosa estava lá mais uma vez.

– Eu duvido, Severus – ela falou em tom de graça. – Tantos anos na corte. Tantas damas belas e educadas a sua volta.

Ele não embarcou no tom dela, manteve o rosto sério e intenso.

– Você é única, Lily. É a única para mim. Sabe disso. – Severus fez um gesto para tomar-lhe a mão outra vez, mas ela escapou delicadamente.

– Eu preferia que você não voltasse a isso, Severus.

A máscara educada caiu dessa vez, e ele crispou os lábios.

– Então... você voltou para o seu marido.

Lily deu um suspiro.

– Não é bem assim, Sev. Estou aqui porque Harry está aqui. Estarei onde meu filho estiver.

Um ricto satisfeito apareceu no canto da expressão dele, mas seu olhar dizia mais. Estava exultante.

– Há quanto tempo estão aqui?

– Alguns meses. James nos encontrou e... bem, se tornou impossível separar Harry e ele.

– Ele a arrastou para cá usando o seu filho! – acusou Severus.

– Não foi isso que eu disse...

– Mas foi o que ele fez, não foi? Típico de James Potter!

Ela cruzou os braços e o encarou.

– Ainda está decidido a odiar qualquer coisa que ele faça, não é?

– Até que a morte nos separe – rosnou ele cheio de sarcasmo.

Por um instante, Lily negou com a cabeça.

– Eu gostaria muito que fosse diferente, Severus. Estamos do mesmo lado, lutamos pelas mesmas coisas. Você é, apesar de tudo, minha única e verdadeira família e... – não foram as palavras que faltaram, mas a expressão de Severus que a calou. Lily, no entanto, respirou fundo e decidiu continuar. Afinal, era tristemente óbvio que Severus ainda mantinha esperanças em relação a ela. Esperanças que ela jamais poderia lhe dar. – Eu sinto muito, Sev. Eu continuo amando você da mesma maneira que há treze anos. Você é como um irmão para mim, meu único e...

– Não – a voz dele a interrompeu num lamento e ele pegou as mãos dela trazendo-a para perto. – Você bem disse: isso foi há muito tempo, Lily. Agora, talvez, haja uma chance para nós. Quem sabe, logo, você possa me ver com outros olhos. Somos diferentes do que éramos, Lily. Estamos mais velhos, vivemos muita coisa. Eu tenho certeza de que conversando, nós encontraríamos não só nossa antiga camaradagem, mas mais!

Era possível sentir que ele via promessas onde não havia e isso machucou Lily. Ela procurava nunca ter pena de Severus, porque sabia que ele a odiaria por isso. Mas, como ela poderia não magoá-lo outra e outra vez, se ele não se convencia de que, entre eles, nada mudaria. Nunca. Lily retirou uma das mãos, ergueu-a e emoldurou o rosto dele.

– Eu sinto tanto, Severus... tanto. Gostaria que entendesse – ele retesou sob sua mão. – Não há como isso acontecer.

Severus recuou, saindo de perto dela. Seu rosto perdera qualquer traço de cortesia ou bondade.

– É ele, não é!Sempre ele. Isso é uma doença, Lily! E depois de tudo o que ele fez a você! Ele a traiu!

As palavras foram cuspidas com ódio, mas machucaram muito menos a Lily do que ela teria imaginado. E isso só era possível por que, no fundo, ela sabia que aquilo não era verdade. E, talvez, depois de tantos anos "servindo" Voldemort, Snape soubesse mais do que dizia a ela. Afinal, ele nunca diria nada que pudesse favorecer James, não é? Disposta a arrancar o que pudesse, ela ergueu o queixo e o enfrentou.

– Se James fosse um dos homens de Voldemort, por que o próprio Voldemort o considera um problema?

Houve um ligeiro titubear na atitude de Severus quando ela falou aquilo.

– Como... como sabe disso?

– Por uma ótima fonte.

– Potter e os amigos dele – desdenhou Snape.

– Pelos homens de Voldemort – a resposta novamente o desarticulou. Lily preferiu não dizer que fora Harry quem ouvira a informação, mas também viu ali a oportunidade de tirá-la a limpo. – Eu os ouvi por acaso, em uma taberna, na aldeia próxima à casa da minha irmã. James nunca foi um deles, não é?

– Lily, eu...

Mas ela avançou sem lhe dar chance de retrucar.

– Você me disse, há treze anos, que não havia como saber. Que nem todos do círculo de Voldemort se davam a conhecer, muitos copiavam o mestre e se escondiam nas sombras.

– E é verdade, eu...

– Não minta para mim, Severus! – A calma de Lily, que ela usava tão cuidadosamente para ocultar o temperamento explosivo, tinha ruído de vez. – Você sabia! Você sabia que James não era um _deles_! Não era por que ele e os amigos sempre foram um problema para os planos de Voldemort! E mesmo assim me deixou pensar...

– Comensal da Morte ou não – Snape ergueu a voz para interrompê-la – ele ainda estava com outra mulher na cama!

– Estava? – duvidou ela. Um pequeno demônio em sua mente a instigava a colocar Severus Snape mais e mais contra a parede. Ela sabia que ele não a amava como uma irmã, mas jamais achou que ele poderia jogar tão baixo. Algo lhe dizia que ele poderia ter ocultado muito mais para fazê-la ficar com ele. Era isso que ele lhe tinha proposto há treze anos. Ele fugiria com ela e Harry, mas como seu homem e não como seu amigo. Lily tinha recusado e achara melhor que ele não a ajudasse em sua fuga. De fato, até mesmo dele, ela tinha fugido. Agora, porém, as coisas que ela não quisera ver por estar magoada e cheia de dor vinham em enxurrada a sua mente. – Eu posso citar uma boa quantidade de feitiços que colocariam isso em questão.

– O que? – ele desdenhou. – _Imperius_? Todos sabem que isso funciona muito mal com o _seu marido_! Ele não é famoso por sua resistência? Um filtro amoroso? Até poderia ser, mas se ele a amasse, pensaria que a mulher com ele era você. Iria chamá-la pelo seu nome! Mas não foi o que você viu, foi?

– Um metamorfogo poderia tê-lo imitado!

– Um metamorfogo não poderia imitar a voz! Você mesma afirmou que não confundiria a voz dele!

Lily respirou rápido.

– Bem, ainda tem a poção de Mérlin, não é mesmo?

Uma palidez mortal cobriu o rosto de Severus e ele não foi rápido o bastante para ocultá-la. A luz da lua crescente o tornou quase cadavérico.

– Isso... é uma lenda.

– Eu tive muito tempo para pensar nisso nos últimos meses, Severus. Milhões de possibilidades... Então, eu me lembrei, você tinha obsessão por descobri-la quando éramos garotos, não tinha? – ela pressionou-o mais. – Talvez, até tenha descoberto.

– Está sugerindo...?

– Estou sugerindo que _alguém_ pode tê-la redescoberto e eu não duvidaria se fosse você. Afinal, precisaria ser um gênio em poções, o que você é. E ter uma mente brilhante, o que você tem.

– Isso resguardaria a honestidade do seu _amado _James e me colocaria como um canalha a serviço do Lord das Trevas. A troca a faria feliz, Lily?

O homem parecia sangrar, mas Lily já passara por coisa pior. Ela já sentira aquela dor muito mais profundamente e ele... ele não a amara o bastante para lhe estender a mão, para impedir que ela sofresse. Poderia se arrepender depois, mas não teve piedade.

– Essa pessoa não precisaria estar a serviço de Voldemort, ela poderia ter simplesmente deixado a fórmula escapar ou...

O rosto de Snape era uma máscara inexpressiva, agora.

– Ou?

– Usado o segredo desta para conquistar uma posição inquestionável no grupo. Convenhamos, isso seria excelente para um agente duplo, estou errada?

Um silêncio se alongou entre os dois e, enquanto Lily esperava que ele respondesse, ela pode ouvir as conversas alegres dos convidados aos longe e o vento gelado mexendo a superfície do lago.

Severus, porém, não se moveu. Ele jamais confirmaria. Ele jamais diria a ela o que ela queria e precisava saber. Contudo, e ao pensar isso seus ombros relaxaram e ela quase sorriu, o silêncio dele era a resposta. Se suas suposições estivessem erradas, Lily sabia que Severus faria qualquer coisa para demovê-la de acreditar nelas. Não ficaria ali, na sua frente, rígido como se tivesse sido congelado, a expressão tão cheia de contrariedade, ódio, raiva, dor.

– Você acreditará no que quiser, Lily – foi o que ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, por entre os dentes.

E, de fato, foi toda a resposta que Lily precisou. Ela lhe deu as costas e saiu apressada em direção ao castelo, tinha algo para fazer e rápido.

– Lily! – gritou Severus e ela se virou. – Nunca terá certeza!

– Eu tenho! – sorriu. – Eu tenho!

Demorou a perceber que estava correndo. Não era apropriado, mas ela nem sonhava em dizer para que suas pernas andassem de outra maneira. Parou afogueada junto a uma das portas que dava para o pátio e procurou por James com os olhos. Levou vários e preciosos instantes para se convencer de que ele não estava lá. Pensou em chamar por Remus, perguntar, mas tudo lhe parecia levar tempo demais.

– Alea! – chamou em voz alta e a elfa apareceu imediatamente aos seus pés com uma reverência formal. Alea nunca escondia que tinha raiva de Lily. Ela fora a babá de James, praticamente o criara após a morte da mãe e Lily fora a mulher que tivera a ousadia de abandonar o seu menino. Em outra situação, Lily não a chamaria, mas Alea era o modo mais rápido.

– O que deseja, minha senhora? – a voz rouca da velha elfa não tinha nada de gentil ou subserviente.

– Onde está James?

Alea cruzou os braços, de má vontade.

– Ele já se recolheu. A senhora poderá procurá-lo amanhã, talvez, depois da missa...

– Ele está no quarto dele? – Lily cortou ansiosa.

– Sim, minha senhora – a outra respondeu ofendida. – Foi o que acabei de dizer, meu senhor James já se recolheu e...

Lily não tinha tempo para a elfa. Depois, a agradaria, faria alguma coisa por ela. Agora, porém, qualquer conversa comprida demais era perda de tempo. Praticamente voou pelas escadas até parar em frente ao quarto de James. Nem parou para pensar, ficou batendo freneticamente na porta, com medo que ele não ouvisse ou fingisse não ouvir. Àquela altura, já pouco lhe preocupava resguardar um mínimo que fosse de dignidade. Só parou de bater quando uma voz incomodada berrou lá de dentro:

– Remus! Vá-embora!

– James, sou eu, Lily! Abra por favor!

Demorou um tempo que pareceu um século antes de ela ouvir os passos arrastados e James finalmente abrir a porta. Ele não parecia, em absoluto, estar pronto para dormir. Havia retirado as roupas de festa, as botas, mas mantinha as calças e a camisa e tinha uma taça nas mãos.

– O que quer, Lily? – ele perguntou sem mudar a expressão mal humorada.

– Conversar.

James encarou a taça cheia com um líquido marrom e depois voltou a olhar para ela.

– Seu senso de oportunidade piora a cada dia – resmungou, e começou a fechar a porta. – Falamos amanhã.

Lily calçou a porta com o pé e arremessou o corpo para dentro do quarto.

– Eu insisto.

Antes que ele reagisse, ela tomou a taça das suas mãos e emborcou de um gole enquanto caminhava até o centro do quarto. Ela queria coragem, mas o que quer que fosse aquilo que tinha bebido, tinha gosto de veneno para ratos!

– Credo! – fez uma careta e tossiu. – Que diabo é isso?

– Uma tentativa do Hagrid de melhorar o whisky dos escoceses – respondeu James. O mau humor parecia ter sido vencido por uma enorme curiosidade. – Ele quer chamar de whisky de fogo ou algo assim – completou.

– É um ótimo nome. Eu estou me sentindo um dragão – ela falou tossindo mais e colocando a taça sobre uma mesa que havia no quarto.

James quase riu. Ainda com a mesma expressão curiosa, ele soltou a porta para que ela se fechasse e a encarou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

– É, mas você não veio aqui para debater as invenções alcoólicas do Hagrid, certo? Nem tampouco para surrupiar a minha bebida, eu imagino. Diga Lily, existe algum assunto entre nós que não possa esperar até amanhã?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça várias vezes. Estava quase intimidada com toda aquela frieza, mas Lily tinha um propósito e não se desviaria dele. Pensou em pesar as conseqüências, mas afastou isso da mente com rapidez. Lidaria com as conseqüências depois. Tomou o maior fôlego que conseguiu com a garganta arrebentada pelo maldito whisky e começou.

– Eu vim pedir desculpas. Digo, eu vim pedir que você me perdoe. – Lily desviou um pouco os olhos do rosto confuso dele. – Eu errei (e sei que você adora quando admito isso, como da vez em que admiti que amava você) e – tentou puxar o ar, mas ele não pareceu chegar – o que quero dizer é: eu fui tola e precipitada, e nada que qualquer um venha a me dizer (mesmo que você venha um dia a me perdoar), nada poderá amenizar a minha culpa por ter roubado o Harry de você, por ter arriscado a vida dele, por ter sido tão idiota e facilmente enganada. Até o fim dos meus dias eu vou arrastar e isso e talvez, depois, porque certamente alguém do outro lado vai cobrar o que eu fiz e... eu acho que vou para o inferno.

James havia se aproximado e apegou pelos ombros e a fez olhar para ele.

– Está dizendo que acredita em mim? – Lily confirmou. – Acredita que jamais quis entregar o Harry? – Ela confirmou novamente. – E que nunca a traí com qualquer outra mulher?

– Sim, sim, sim! Eu sei que não mereço, James, não depois de tudo o que causei. Eu terei de pedir perdão ao Harry também, afinal... mas eu precisava, eu queria tanto que você...

As mãos dele colaram-se ao seu rosto e a puxaram para si como se ele pudesse devorá-la. E foi quase isso. Um beijo alucinado a fez quase sair do chão, voar. Lily não esperava nenhum arroubo da parte dele. Mesmo depois do único beijo que ele havia lhe dado, ela jurava que a raiva de James por ela era maior que qualquer sentimento que ele ainda pudesse guardar. Ainda assim, Lily não o interrompeu. Queria tanto beijá-lo que a vontade doía. Pouco importava se depois ele ia culpar a bebida. Lily não se importaria em dar-lhe um porre todos os dias para que ele voltasse a agir com ela como era antes. Suspirou pesadamente. Antes de ela agir como a mulher mais burra do universo e estragar tudo!

No entanto, James não parecia disposto a largá-la ou parar o beijo, sequer em diminuir o ritmo. Lily ficava antecipando cada momento em que as desculpas e o afastamento viriam, mas não aconteceram. Sem que James afastasse os lábios dos dela, Lily se viu erguida do chão e carregada até a cama grande que ficava junto a uma das paredes. Ele a jogou sobre ela, mas não se afastou, continuou a beijá-la e a passar as mãos pelo corpo de Lily com tanta força que parecia ser para ter a certeza de que ela era real. Mas então, ele parou. Lily soltou um lamento baixo, mas ficou quieta. Esperando o que ele diria, só aí ela poderia argumentar.

James se apoiou no antebraço, mas não se afastou dela. Pelo contrário, seu outro braço continuava a prender Lily contra a cama e havia uma curva clara de zombaria no canto da sua boca. Lily o conhecia o suficiente para que aquilo a fizesse respirar mais leve.

– Há algo que eu preciso saber – disse James.

– Sim?

– Você saiu da festa e o Ranhoso a seguiu – afirmou ele. – Vocês conversaram? – Lily confirmou. – Posso saber sobre o quê?

Lily bateu duas vezes a cabeça contra a cama. Devia ter rezado para que ele não a tivesse visto. Ou ao Severus. Mas, ela também podia ter imaginado que algo assim viria pela forma como ele a recebeu.

– Isso é importante?

– Estou curioso.

– Certo – ela ergueu um pouco o corpo da cama, apoiando-se também nos ante-braços. Aquilo colocaria tudo a perder, ela sabia. James odiaria saber que fora uma conversa com Severus que a tinha levado até ali. Mas ela não tinha como mentir, então, arcaria com as conseqüências. Ao fim de tudo, era tudo culpa dela mesmo. Respirou fundo e começou: – Falamos de quanto tempo havia passado, pedimos perdão por nossas atitudes antigas, ele acusou você de ter me arrastado de volta para cá, e pediu novamente que eu me fosse com ele.

A expressão de James não se fechou como ela imaginava que ele faria ao ouvir isso. Ao contrário, ele manteve o mesmo ar que mesclava interesse e deboche, como se antecipasse alguma coisa.

– E então?

– Bem, eu me recusei e ele me acusou de ser doente por você – dessa vez ele deu sorriso tão presunçoso que Lily teve vontade de estapeá-lo. – Mas ele também o acusou de ter me traído.

– Wow! Essa parece ser a parte interessante. O que aconteceu?

– Eu... bem, ele está lá dentro, não é? Freqüenta o covil de Voldemort a mando de Dumbledore.

– É o que Dumbledore acha – desfez James.

– Você quer mesmo levar o assunto para esse lado? – ela perguntou impaciente.

– Não. Claro que não. Continue, por favor.

Lily se deixou cair de novo na cama e fechou os olhos. Era agora que ele se afastaria dela e pediria que ela fosse para o próprio quarto. James a odiaria por precisar da confirmação de Snape para procurá-lo.

– Você não vai gostar – anunciou. – Eu o pressionei. O fiz confirmar que você não era um dos homens de Voldemort. E, ah James! Ele sempre soube disso e me deixou pensar que você era um deles. Ele tentou usar o flagrante para que eu duvidasse de você, mas... ora, ela é um dos tais Comensais, não é? Todos os nossos falam disso. E ele está lá dentro e... grrr. Em resumo – Lily abriu os olhos para encará-lo – se você tivesse uma vez, uma única vez, estado com Bellatrix Lestrange, eu tenho certeza de que Severus não só saberia como faria qualquer coisa para que eu tivesse certeza sobre isso. Mas quando eu o pressionei, ele... ele não conseguiu falar nada.

Ao acabar de falar, Lily sentia o corpo exausto e pesado. Ficou quase imóvel esperando pela reação dele. Esperava a pior possível, mas após encará-la com a mesma expressão debochada por alguns instantes, James desatou a rir. Aquilo com certeza a desconcertou, mas James parecia estar se divertindo muito.

– Foi algo que eu disse?

– Com certeza, minha querida – ele riu mais um pouco, depois voltou a prensá-la de um jeito quase selvagem sobre a cama. – Você se enganou, Lily. Eu simplesmente adorei o fato de você ter obrigado o Seboso a confirmar a minha inocência e depois, pelo que entendi, deixá-lo trovando e vir direto para minha cama.

Para a imensa surpresa de Lily, James estava extasiado. Ela piscou algumas vezes, incrédula até que: Homens!

– Ah, meu Deus – gemeu ela. – Você nunca vai se portar como um adulto, não é James Potter?

Ele gargalhou mais alto ainda. É claro que as palavras dela não soaram como uma crítica, embora ela assim o quisesse. Mas a verdade é que estava feliz demais para insistir nisso. O riso de James estava muito além do mero perdão que ela havia pedido, assim como os braços dele, mantendo-a prisioneira junto à cama...

– Hei! Eu não o deixei trovando para vir direto para a sua cama! Você me jogou aqui!

James fez uma careta de descaso.

– Detalhes, meu amor... além do mais, eu não estou falando do que aconteceu, mas de como eu vou contar.

Ela até tentou bater nele, mas a vontade durou pouco porque James já a estava beijando e livrando-a das roupas como se não tivesse passado um dia sequer, desde a última vez.

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

_N/B Sônia: O capítulo começando, o Snape surgindo, e a minha ojeriza borbulhando! E o capítulo prosseguiu, e fui aprendendo mais sobre a cerimônia de sagração de um cavaleiro, me divertindo com as peripécias dos jovens, (rir do Frei Tuck cantando é a cara dos gêmeos), e me enternecendo com o CIÚMES que o Harry JÁ sente da "fadinha" dele, bem como com o "crack" delator do pescoço do Rony... ;D - E a ojeriza aquietou um pouco, observando de lado meu divertimento. – E aí Sebosus Mor seguiu a Lily para longe da festa, e bancou o sedutor, e tentou enganar mais uma vez, e difamou o James, outras tantas. E minha ojeriza subiu às alturas! A ponto de ficar difícil ler... Foi aí que, abençoada seja, Lily acordou para o mundo! =D - E deixou o Ranhosão trovando, para ir reto e direto para os braços do James!!!! __**Yes! Yes! Yes!**__ – Minha alma está lavada, a ojeriza aplacada e meu coração feeeeeeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzz!!!! – Anam amada! F-A-N-T-Á-S-T-I-C-O!!!! Quando eu crescer quero escrever um décimo de centésimo do que você escreve, ídola minha! Em cada pormenor, em cada lance decisivo, em cada tirada de humor, em cada cena de amor... Fantástico! – Aplaudindo sempre, deixo aqui meu pedido de mais, muito mais, e em breve! =D –Adoro você, Talentosa! Beijos muitos e até o próximo! (Logo?... Por favor?... ;D)_

_P.S.: Um beijo demorado, estalado, especial e carinhoso na minha afilhada (o)!!!! =D_

**N/A:**

Bem, eu já me desculpei pela demora e agradeço muitíssimo a compreensão de vocês. Obrigada por todo o carinho e desejos de saúde e felicidades para o bebê. Estou aproveitando muito cada segundo dessa fase =D

Agora, sobre o capítulo?

Gostaram?

Confesso que eu gostei, hehe.

Algumas coisinhas que sei que vão perguntar.

Sobre a sagração do cavaleiro: os rituais variaram de lugar para lugar e época para época. Inicialmente, eles tinham uma forma completamente laica, não religiosa. Mas em fins do século XII (onde nossa história se passa), o ritual já tinha assumido muito da religião católica. Além disso, a época das Cruzadas reforçou ainda mais a figura do Cavaleiro de Cristo.

O que escrevi é uma recriação minha, usando alguns elementos históricos, mas com liberdade, ok? Certamente, vocês não acharão isso em algum livro, apenas alguns elementos, como o novo batismo e a vigília das armas. Ainda falta o fim da sagração, mas esta teve de ficar para o próximo capítulo.

Sobre o fim, ahh fiquei tão feliz de finalmente poder escrever o James e a Lily como realmente os imagino e não as pessoas feridas e machucadas que eles foram até agora. Tenho certeza de que, daqui para frente, vocês vão gostar ainda mais deles.

Perdão por não responder aos comentários individuais, vcs sabem que os aprecio imensamente. Mas se for responder, levarei mais tempo para postar. Vocês compreendem, não é?

Prometo que agora nas férias vou responder a todos, bem bonitinho.

Um beijo enorme

meu e do meu filhote

Sally


	17. Declaração de Guerra

Capítulo 16

**Declaração de Guerra**

Harry passou uma noite horrível. Enquanto os convidados continuaram a festejar por toda a madrugada, ele se vira aterrorizado por não saber o que havia acontecido com seus pais. Dumbledore o tinha segurado pelo que lhe pareceram horas e nunca, até aquele momento, lhe fora tão difícil se concentrar nas palavras do alquimista. Quando finalmente Harry se viu dispensado, sua primeira atitude foi correr por todo o castelo procurando qualquer sinal deles. Contudo, não achou nem rastro fosse de sua mãe, de seu pai ou do xerife Snape. Já estava voltando para o pátio com as entranhas roendo de preocupação e decidido a pedir ajuda para Remus e Peter, quando encontrou com Alea, a elfa que criara James.

– ALEA! – Harry correu até ela. – Você viu meus pais?

– Oh, mestre Harry! – a elfa se virou para ele com um ar de adoração (com Harry, ela tinha exatamente o comportamento oposto do que com Lily). – Eu creio que eles já se recolheram, meu senhor, mas...

– Obrigado Alea.

Harry voltou a correr, agora em direção ao andar de cima, sem dar atenção ao fato de que a elfa continuava a falar com ele e depois a chamá-lo. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois até alcançar o patamar dos quartos.

Foi aí que se sangue gelou.

A porta do quarto de James estava fechada e, se ele já conseguia reconhecer um pouco de magia, havia um feitiço de imperturbabilidade nela. Era impossível saber o que se passava lá dentro e até mesmo bater à porta. Não era um comportamento completamente estranho. Algumas vezes, Harry já tinha visto o pai agir assim. Em todas, James havia se aborrecido com algo que se referia a Lily. Aí ele se trancava daquele jeito para deixar claro que não queria conversar com ninguém. Harry seguiu até o quarto da mãe, mas lá a situação era outra. A porta estava aberta e a cama completamente intocada. Algo se apertou dentro dele enquanto ele revia mentalmente a imagem de Lily se retirando da festa e de Snape a seguindo.

– Não... – gemeu baixinho. Ela não faria uma coisa dessas. Lily não podia fazer isso com o seu pai! Ela não podia preferir "aquele homem"...

Recusando-se a continuar naquela linha de pensamento, Harry fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu razoável: foi até o quarto que ele sabia ter sido destinado ao hóspede. Dessa vez não correu. Não tinha certeza de que gostaria de chegar até lá. A visão do quarto completamente vazio o jogou no inferno.

Ele sempre tivera a certeza de que, apesar de tudo – da desconfiança, do engano, do tempo – seus pais ainda gostavam um do outro. E que, mais dia, menos dia, eles voltariam a ficar juntos. Dumbledore lhe dissera isso no dia em que se conheceram, naquele mesmo dia em que Harry achara que James e Lily se odiavam acima de todas as coisas. E agora... isso! Ele sempre achou que, entre todas as pessoas do mundo, ninguém conhecia a sua mãe melhor do ele. Acreditava piamente que ela tinha sido enganada e que, durante todos aqueles anos, ela, mesmo ferida, não deixara de amar ao seu pai. Inferno! Ele tinha garantido isso para James, e agora o seu pai devia estar sofrendo muito, por culpa dele. Tinha sido Harry que tinha alimentado as suas esperanças. Não devia ter dito coisa alguma.

Por um instante pensou em voltar até o quarto do pai e tentar falar-lhe. Mas dizer o quê? Ele não sabia nem se algum dia conseguiria olhar nos olhos de James novamente. E ainda tinha a sua mãe. Harry amava Lily acima de qualquer coisa. Perdoaria tudo o que ela fizesse. Ela tinha se arriscado para criá-lo em segurança (mesmo que estivesse enganada quanto a isso). Por muito tempo, havia sido apenas eles os dois contra tudo, contra o mundo! Só que desta vez, Harry não sabia se conseguiria entendê-la ou perdoá-la. Sentia-se traído. Se ela ao menos tivesse sido sincera com ele, se tivesse dito que ele não deveria ter a menor esperança, se alguma vez houvesse falado que havia outro homem de que ela...

Não voltou para a festa porque tivesse vontade ou porque quisesse ver ou falar com qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo com seus amigos. Voltou porque seus pés o arrastaram para lá e porque a idéia de ficar em seu quarto, onde poderiam achá-lo facilmente, não o agradava. Ao chegar ao pátio, esgueirou-se pelas sombras até poder alcançar uma escadaria que o conduziu para uma pequena torre da murada. Ali não havia vigias, a torre era usada apenas em caso de ataque ao castelo; ali, ninguém o encontraria.

Sentou no chão, em uma parte escura, ficou ali sem ver nada e sem querer ser visto. Em algum momento, o cansaço o deve ter apanhado e ele dormiu, sem ver quando a festa acabou ou se chegou a acabar. Quando as trombetas soaram do alto de outra das torres do castelo, Harry acordou num susto. Amanhecia e aquele, pelo que os garotos Weasley haviam explicado, era o chamado para a missa à qual se seguiria o fim da sagração.

Com os músculos reclamando por terem ficado tanto tempo parados, encostados à pedra dura, o garoto levantou lentamente e caminhou até a murada. Toda a sua curiosidade pela cerimônia e a excitação do dia anterior tinham sumido. Ele nem pensou em descer e ver o ritual de perto. De onde estava conseguiu identificar: frei Tuck, que estava junto ao altar com o rosto muito vermelho e inchado. Pelo que Harry o vira beber na noite anterior dava para imaginar também que ele estivesse com dor de cabeça, mau humor e uma bruta ressaca. À sua esquerda, estavam todos os Weasley vestidos com roupas novas. À direita, Harry reconheceu James, com vestes de um azul escuro, que só não chamavam mais atenção porque ao seu lado estava Dumblendore com uma magnífica capa cor de beterraba bordada de estrelas prateadas que refulgiam com a luz do sol. Um pouco atrás, Hermione era reconhecível pela postura e o rico vestido açafrão. Então, o coração do garoto falhou uma batida quando ele identificou quem estava junto com os três. Lily se sobressaía com os longos cabelos vermelho-escuros cobertos por um véu que parecia apenas deixá-los mais visíveis e brilhantes.

Ela estava lá! Estava lá! Harry se sentiu aliviado em saber que ela não tinha... bem, na sua cabeça a idéia que se formara fora a de sua mãe fugindo com o xerife. Mas, se ela estava lá embaixo, ao lado de James, então... Ele segurou o entusiasmo. De qualquer forma, ela teria de lhe explicar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Provavelmente, ela estava ali apenas fazendo o que tinha feito nos últimos meses: representando o seu papel de senhora do castelo. Era um ritual e Harry já a vira ao lado de James em vários. Procurou com os olhos pelo pátio e não viu nem sinal do xerife, gostou disso. Tudo estar igual era mais do que ele ousava esperar depois do que imaginara ter acontecido naquela noite. O garoto desabou sobre os braços escorados à murada e ficou assistindo ao que acontecia.

Percy saiu da capela acompanhado por seus padrinhos. Vinha com o traje completo de cavaleiro, com exceção da espada. Ele se ajoelhou próximo ao altar, os padrinhos sempre o escoltando e daquela posição assistiu toda a cerimônia e comungou.

Harry tinha a impressão de que a missa deveria durar mais tempo, mas não pode deixar de rir enquanto frei Tuck editava e cortava as partes mais longas. Ele parava, dava uma pensadinha e, depois, com um maneio de cabeça passava para a parte seguinte. Não fosse as outras coisas na sua cabeça, Harry teria rido quase tanto quando Hagrid – que já não tirava a mão da barriga, aguardando cada parte cortada ou editada – e o resto do povo que estava lá embaixo.

Quando acabou, Percy levantou e caminhou até a frente de James. A voz do pai de Harry se ergueu e um silêncio respeitoso baixou em todo o pátio.

– Você, Percy Alfardo Weasley, jura pelo penhor de sua alma ser sempre leal a Deus, ao seu Senhor e ao seu rei?

– Juro – respondeu Percy com a voz firme.

– Jura usar sua espada para defender os mais fracos e necessitados antes de usá-la para seu próprio proveito?

– Juro!

– Ajoelhe-se – ordenou James e Percy obedeceu.

James sacou de sua espada e apontou-a para Percy, depois tocou com a ponta sobre o ombro direito do rapaz:

– Sendo assim, – depois tocou o ombro esquerdo – eu, em nome de nosso Senhor, o sagro cavaleiro – um último toque sobre a cabeça do jovem. – Levante-se, _Sir Percy Weasley_!

Foi uma comoção. Palmas soaram altas por todo o pátio e o abraço entre o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley fez Harry sorrir. Percy se ergueu e, como mandava o cerimonial, ele e James se abraçaram e trocaram beijos no rosto como pai e filho. Pelo que Hermione explicara ainda faltava uma coisa: a entrega da espada. Lily se adiantou com a espada deitada em suas duas mãos – Harry não conseguia distinguir bem os rostos de onde estava, mas ela parecia sorrir – e a entregou a Percy. Após pegá-la, ele se inclinou e beijou a mão que a senhora lhe oferecia. Foi no instante seguinte que o chão em que Harry estava girou.

Enquanto todos corriam para cumprimentar Percy, Harry pensou ver distintamente seu pai enlaçar sua mãe pela cintura. Com os olhos arregalados, ele a viu erguer um pouco a cabeça e os dois se beijarem... na boca! O queixo de Harry caiu e, ainda desconfiando dos próprios olhos, arrancou deles a armação que lhe fora dada por Dumbledore, esfregou-os e voltou a colocar as lentes. Eles ainda estavam abraçados. Lily apoiava a mão sobre o peito do marido e, naquele instante, ela – definitivamente – estava gargalhando com alguma coisa que ele tinha dito em seu ouvido.

Com o coração soando nas orelhas, Harry se desabalou em direção ao pátio. Saltou degraus, escorregou e quase caiu por duas vezes, mas chegou lá embaixo o mais rápido que conseguiu. Continuou correndo, tentando passar pela multidão que ainda se amontoava para cumprimentar Percy. Levou uma eternidade até que conseguisse ficar frente a frente com os dois. James e Lily demoraram a notá-lo. Estavam estranhos se comparados ao que Harry conhecia deles. Sua mãe parecia muito jovem e... ria sem parar. Harry não se lembrava de vê-la rir de tudo, daquele jeito. James não podia estar mais diferente. Toda a sua atenção estava em Lily e ele não parava de falar em voz baixa como que estimulado pelo riso dela e... Por todos os santos, ele estava sem barba?!

– Pai? – perguntou incerto. – Mãe?

– Harry! Onde você se meteu? – perguntou James num misto de alívio e bom humor.

– Estávamos preocupados, querido – disse Lily, ela continuava bem segura e satisfeita nos braços de James e não correra para verificar se Harry estava inteiro, como ela normalmente fazia.

– Não parecem.

– O quê? – perguntou James que parecia a beira de uma gargalhada, talvez, pela expressão do filho.

– Preocupados.

– Ah, bem, parece que eu convenci a sua mãe que você é intocável dentro das paredes desse castelo, então, só nos perguntávamos se alguém não havia dado cerveja ou vinho demais a você.

– Eu... acho que bebi demais sim.

James não resistiu e caiu na risada. Lily lhe deu um tapinha cheio de intimidade no peito e se aproximou do filho, pegando o pelas mãos.

– Sim, o que você está vendo é real, meu bem, logo – ela disse feliz – eu não acho que você tenha bebido demais.

– Vocês fizeram as pazes, então? – Harry queria ter certeza.

O pai se juntou a eles abraçando Lily por trás e escorando a cabeça no ombro dela.

– É o que parece. E, se der sorte, até já encomendamos um irmãozinho para você. Ui! – ele levou outro tapa.

Harry estava tonto. Não sabia exatamente como reagir. Não com aquelas duas pessoas novas a sua frente. Pareciam tão diferentes. Tão jovens. Tão pouco... "pais." Os dois tinham uma intimidade que Harry desconhecia e, mesmo tendo sonhado por meses em vê-los juntos, agora, ele se sentia meio... excluído. James e Lily estavam na sua frente e discutiam baixinho algo que tinha apenas a ver com eles e Harry começou a pensar que talvez devesse sair dali e conversar com eles outra hora.

– Hei, bobão – chamou James, percebendo que ele ensaiava se afastar. – Por que está aí parado? Achei que adoraria isso. Será que seus velhos cabeças-duras não merecem sequer um abraço depois de tudo?

As palavras sacudiram Harry. Sim, ele quisera aquilo mais que tudo, apenas precisava se acostumar. Sorriu e jogou-se nos braços que os dois abriam para ele. Lily sussurrou no seu ouvido que agora eles seriam uma família de verdade, a palavra causou em Harry uma felicidade insana e ele estreitou o abraço. Um instante depois, outra pessoa foi puxada para o grupo e Harry se viu diante dos olhos aquosos de Hermione. Os dois riram um para o outro enquanto enlaçavam os dedos, exultantes. O momento durou até James se afastar deles e convocar todos os convidados a se deleitarem com o almoço e as bebidas que viriam.

– A festa é para durar até amanhã – berrou sobre as ovações do pessoal que estava ali. – E vou tomar como uma ofensa pessoal a mim e a _minha família_ se alguém for embora antes disso!

Ouviram-se gritos de "Viva Sir James" e ele se voltou novamente para Lily, deu-lhe um beijo rápido e disse algo ao seu ouvido, depois se inclinou para Harry e Hermione.

– Ajudem Lily, vocês são os anfitriões, certo? E Harry, filho, você ainda está com a roupa de ontem, vá ao seu quarto, se lave e se troque. Alea deixou vestes novas para você lá.

– Aonde você vai?

– Um pouco de política para lembrar que a vida não são só coisas boas – ele falou com uma careta.

Harry olhou para trás e viu que, mesmo com expressões encantadas e felizes, Dumblendore, Remus, Peter e Arthur esperavam por James.

– Posso ir junto? – perguntou com uma sensação desconfortável na boca do estômago.

– Numa outra vez, hoje quero que você fique ao lado da sua mãe, certo? – ele chegou mais perto do ouvido de Harry. – O tempo todo. Promete?

O garoto assentiu e o viu se afastar sem compreender exatamente o porquê do pedido. James e os outros homens se encaminharam para dentro do castelo, antes de segui-los, Dumbledore encarou Harry com os olhos azuis faiscando atrás das lentes e lhe piscou. Harry lembrou imediatamente o que ele lhe dissera sobre James e Lily quando tinham se conhecido e lhe sorriu de volta. Assim, que eles saíram do pátio, Harry viu que estava apenas com Hermione a seu lado, sua mãe já havia sido puxada para conversar com os convidados.

– Por que ele não quer que eu a perca de vista? – perguntou, certo de que Hermione tinha ouvido o que James dissera.

– Acho que é por causa do xerife – respondeu a garota, deixando claro que ela sabia, talvez, até mais do que ele.

– Ele não confia na minha mãe? – indignou-se Harry.

– Claro que confia, Harry. É no xerife que James não confia.

Os olhares dos dois se juntaram para mirar a porta grande por onde o grupo havia desaparecido.

– O que você sabe? – questionou Harry.

Hermione se aproximou e falou baixo, só para ele.

– Bem, eu andei perguntando aqui e ali, porque James nunca quis me contar nada disso. O que soube foi que a sua mãe e o xerife foram criados meio juntos. Parece que a mãe dele, do xerife Snape, tomou conta da sua mãe quando seus avós se apavoraram por ela ser bruxa. Pelo que ouvi dizer, Lily sempre o tratou como irmão, mas é bem claro que o xerife não pensa na sua mãe desse jeito. E agora que seus pais estão juntos, e... bem, todo mundo viu isso, eu acho que James teme que o xerife possa fazer alguma coisa.

– Como uma vingança?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

– Certo – disse Harry, decidido. – Vou trocar a droga da roupa e você chame Rony, Ginny e Neville, se Marian quiser ajudar ótimo. Peça para os gêmeos também. Não quero que percam minha mãe de vista.

A garota concordou e cada um saiu correndo para um lado. Se Harry não confiasse tanto em seu pai, teria dado um jeito de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. A curiosidade em saber o que seria discutido em uma reunião que, embora James tivesse resumido como _política_, Harry ainda lembrava que no dia anterior Dumbledore havia se referia a assuntos importantes. Por causa disso, Harry se debateu sobre o que deveria fazer até chegar ao seu quarto, enquanto trocava de roupas e mesmo quando voltava para o pátio. A sensação esquisita na boca do seu estômago continuava, mas ele não se atreveria a decepcionar James. E se ele não estivesse lá e, mesmo com todos os seus amigos de olho, alguma coisa acontecesse com a sua mãe? Engoliu a custo a curiosidade e rumou sem vontade para a festa.

Snape não tinha participado da sagração e James sabia por quê. Que homem gostaria de ver a mulher que amava nos braços de outro? James não duvidava do que Severus sentia por Lily, apenas sempre tivera certeza – a não ser por algumas horas no dia anterior – de quem seria o vencedor naquela disputa. E foi assim que ele entrou em sua sala de audiências, onde o xerife de Nottinghan esperava o grupo: como um vencedor. Ele até sorriu para Snape, recebendo de volta um olhar de profundo ódio que mais o divertiu que abalou. Fosse o que fosse, Snape jamais despertara a parte a mais nobre de sua natureza e, como Lily lhe acusara uma vez, há muitos anos, ele nem ao menos se esforçava para isso.

Todos se acomodaram nas cadeiras da sala, com Dumbledore ocupando o lugar de destaque. Quando aquele grupo – que de fato era bem maior – se reunia, era o alquimista que o presidia. O grupo de opositores das artes das trevas, e de tudo o que elas representavam, era conhecido entre seus membros pelo nome que o alquimista lhe dera: a Ordem da Fênix. A explicação para o nome, segundo o próprio Dumbledore, era que, por mais que as forças do mal tentassem eliminá-los, eles sempre renasceriam. No fim, sempre há esperança, dizia o alquimista.

– Acho – principiou o velho líder – que podemos começar. Severus, por favor, eu gostaria que relatasse aos nossos amigos as últimas notícias que me trouxe sobre a corte do príncipe John.

Ignorando o fato de a palavra _amigos_ ter provocado um esgar de contrariedade em Snape, Dumbledore recostou-se à cadeira e uniu as pontas dos dedos num gesto característico e esperou. Todos os olhares se voltaram para Snape.

– Teremos tempos difíceis pela frente – começou o xerife, sem rodeios. – O príncipe John não planeja devolver o trono para o irmão.

– Isso não é exatamente uma novidade – retorquiu James.

Severus o ignorou.

– Acredito que o Lord das Trevas pretenda se beneficiar bastante da troca de governo. Pelo que tenho ouvido, ele já está fazendo parte do círculo íntimo do príncipe.

– Você tem idéia de como o príncipe pretende se apoderar do trono, Severus?

A pergunta educada partiu de Remus, mas não pareceu causar menos desagrado no xerife e James não gostou nada da expressão de desprezo que ele dirigiu ao seu amigo. Sabia que Snape concordava com aqueles bruxos que achavam que caçar a matar lobisomens era praticamente uma caridade. É claro que, andando com quem ele andava, Snape sabia da condição de Remus e, como os outros, ele achava Lupin menos digno de estar vivo por ter sido contaminado. Mais que isso, como a maioria das pessoas, Snape considerava um lobisomem alguém indigno de confiança, alguém em que os instintos animalescos e selvagens sempre seriam mais fortes. James apertou o copo em sua mão e o seu sorrisinho vitorioso sumiu.

– Até onde me deixaram saber, o príncipe John pretende comprar o apoio dos barões normandos e de alguns barões saxões que não se oponham, por uma boa quantia, sustentá-lo no poder. (1)

– A maioria dos saxões se oporá – assegurou James. – John sempre deixou claro que acredita que todo o poder deve ficar nas mãos dos normandos.

– Os que se opuserem serão esmagados – assegurou Snape friamente.

– Teremos uma guerra civil, então – concluiu Dumbledore, com uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

– Eu não creio que a idéia seja essa – objetou Snape, com calma. – Provocar uma rebelião. Creio que a corte normanda planeja algo mais silencioso. Minha impressão é de que o príncipe usará de algumas táticas que seu pai, no passado, provou serem eficazes. Lembrem que o rei Henrique se livrou de vários dos líderes entre os senhores saxões. – Ele lançou um olhar de desprezo para Peter. – Como o antigo conde de Huntington.

Houve um mau estar na sala. Após a morte do antigo conde de Huntington, o maior de todos os líderes dos nobres saxões, o título e as terras foram dados a um normando: o pai de Marian, Willian Fitzwalter. Este, ao morrer, deixou parte das terras e o título para o tutor de sua filha, seu amigo Peter Petegreew (cuja ascendência era de um nobre normando – que nada lhe deixara de herança – e uma saxã plebéia ou, em outros termos, era filho de um homem comum e uma bruxa). James se perguntava o que John esperava do novo conde? Achava que Peter manteria o acordo de Fitzwalter ou não confiava nele por sua proximidade com James?

– Esse tipo de ação leva tempo – comentou Arthur. – Digo, fazer o que fizeram com o conde. Se forem muitos os opositores, o príncipe não poderá...

– Basta que ele pegue os líderes – atalhou Snape. – E, convenhamos, desde que o antigo conde de Huntington foi morto, os saxões estão acéfalos. Além disso, não acho que o príncipe tenha muita pressa. Ele é um homem paciente e enquanto Ricardo está se divertindo com seus soldadinhos nas cruzadas, ele tem todo o tempo do mundo para agir. Começará a criar acusações falsas contra qualquer nobre que se oponha a seus desejos. Não será difícil fazer com que se acreditem nelas, afinal, o finado rei Henrique não convenceu a todos que o conde de Huntigton era um adorador do demônio? Com tantas ofertas de poder, será fácil achar quem sustente essas afirmações.

– E... – titubeou Peter – e os bruxos? Quero dizer, corrompê-los com ouro não é tão fácil, não é?

Dumbledore deu um longo suspiro.

– Não estamos falando de ouro aqui, Peter. Temos de ter em mente que temos duas conspirações com que lidar. Uma que envolve o trono da Inglaterra e outra, a de nosso próprio povo. A que tem como centro o desejo de Voldemort de usar a anarquia política do mundo dos não-mágicos para dominá-los. E a grande verdade, meu caro Peter, é que estamos divididos. Muitos dos nossos concordam com Voldemort e vão ajudá-lo a se aproveitar da guerra civil (seja ela aberta ou silenciosa) para desestruturar a sociedade dos comuns. Os que não concordam... bem, esses dependem da nossa liderança. Mas, temo que, numa guerra como a que se avizinha, muitos terão de escolher entre se dobrar a Voldemort ou morrer.

A palavra morrer não pareceu fazer bem a Peter, que se encolheu.

– Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi – questionou Remus. – Como ele pretende comprar o apoio dos barões? O tesouro real não seria suficiente?

– O príncipe aumentará os impostos – respondeu Snape sem olhar para ele.

– Dos barões? – protestou Arthur. – Mas isso não faz sentido.

– Do povo – completou o xerife.

Remus trocou um olhar incrédulo com James e Dumbledore fez um sinal pedindo calma, antes de falar.

– Isso pode dificultar bastante nossas ações. Seria mais seguro se pudéssemos continuar a defender os inocentes da mesma forma que fazemos agora, praticamente na clandestinidade. Porém, talvez tenhamos de nos mostrar antes do previsto se as coisas começarem a sair do controle.

– SE as coisas começarem a sair do controle? – James objetou, furioso. – Dumbledore, você não espera que eu vá realmente aguardar que John explore aqueles que estão sob a minha proteção e ficar quieto até _as coisas_ saírem do controle?

– James... – começou o alquimista, mas Snape cortou friamente.

– Todos os reis aumentam impostos, Potter. É um fato. Se fizer oposição logo de início, sua lealdade será questionada.

– Minha lealdade é para com Ricardo! E John não é rei para aumentar impostos, ele terá de justificar isso!

– Sobre os impostos, James tem razão – concordou Dumbledore. – Mas eu não duvido que John _fabrique_ essa justificativa. Há somente o poder dos barões entre ele e qualquer coisa absurda que proponha, se John tiver a maioria dos barões ao seu lado, e se eles virem vantagens no que ele pretende. Se os maiores prejudicados forem os saxões e os bruxos que se opõem a ele, então...

Ninguém achou que todos aqueles "ses" fossem meras possibilidades. Pelo contrário, aquilo era o que _provavelmente_ aconteceria.

– Deixe-me adivinhar – falou James jogando-se contra o espaldar de sua cadeira e encarando Snape com asco – os xerifes dos condados serão responsáveis, por uma boa quantia, imagino, de recolherem os impostos. Estou errado, Snape?

Dumbledore falou antes que Snape respondesse da forma grosseira que sua expressão indicava.

– Não acho que Severus aprecie a tarefa, James, mas ainda precisamos que ele faça tudo para manter sua posição na corte e junto a Voldemort.

– Eu tenho _certeza _de que ele não aprecia – debochou James. – Quando foi que Snape gostou de exercer seu poder sobre os outros, não é mesmo?

As palavras tiveram o efeito de um feitiço explosivo. Snape avançou em direção a James e este se ergueu da cadeira para enfrentá-lo.

– Escute aqui, Potter – berrou Snape cheio de ódio – eu não vou ficar aturando indiretas de um pilantra como você! É muito confortável ter a conduta _perfeita_ quando se tem dinheiro para comprar a bajulação de todos a sua volta!

– Comprar?! – indignou-se James. – Eu faço tudo para proteger...

– JÁ CHEGA! – a voz imperiosa de Dumbledore os fez calar. – Não é o momento de vocês se comportarem como dois moleques! Sentem – pediu mais suavemente, mas ainda enérgico. – James, eu apreciaria se segurasse as provocações, Severus não contou nem a metade do que realmente me preocupa. E como tem a ver com o seu filho, acho que deveria ouvir.

A referência a Harry roubou toda a cor do rosto de James e ele se sentou lívido. Até sua respiração ficou superficial. Remus lhe fez um gesto para que se acalmasse, mas James manteve os olhos raivosos em Snape.

– Voldemort já sabe que meu filho voltou para casa – disse indiferente. – Você mesmo me contou isso Dumbledore, embora... nós ainda não saibamos como ele soube, não é mesmo? – alfinetou.

– O Lorde das Trevas sabe mais do isso – afirmou Snape.

– Ao que você se refere?

– Ele sabe que vocês encontraram o outro rapaz da profecia.

James levantou da cadeira.

– Isso não é possível! – objetou Remus.

– Meu Deus – lamentou Peter. – É como lutar contra o ar... Parece que ele está em toda parte.

Arthur parecia aturdido. Ele mesmo só fora informado completamente sobre o outro rapaz porque seu filho mais velho fora designado para se responsabilizar por sua segurança.

– COMO? – perguntou James. – Como ele pode saber?

– Me diga você e a sua "corte", Potter. Eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto você parece agora. Afinal, Dumbledore não achou que a localização do outro rapaz da profecia fosse algo relevante a ser _repartido_ comigo.

– Já discutimos isso, Severus – disse Dumbledore, calmamente, desviando do assunto. – Na verdade, embora ganhássemos muito se descobríssemos como Voldemort ficou a par de nossos movimentos, me preocupam mais as decisões subseqüentes a isso que Voldemort comunicou a seus asseclas.

Todos os olhares se voltaram novamente para Snape e ele pareceu satisfeito com isso, o que o fez fazer uma longa pausa antes de falar.

– Que decisões? – rosnou James exasperado.

– Bem – principiou Snape lentamente – parece que o Lorde das Trevas avalia três obstáculos a seus planos de domínio. Ricardo, mas ele considera o rei trouxa o mais simples, já que tem o príncipe regente em suas mãos, até onde sabemos. Depois, e a quem ele dá mais importância, os dois rapazes que (dizem, ele mesmo nunca confirmou, exceto por querer matá-los) uma profecia vaticinou que seriam os únicos a poderem derrotá-lo. Acredito que o Lorde sempre pretendeu matá-los antes que se tornassem realmente perigosos para ele.

– Sabemos disso, Snape – argumentou Remus quando o outro fez uma longa pausa dramática. – Continue, por favor – pediu antes que James se descontrolasse.

– Lorde Voldemort enviou três homens à Terra Santa com a missão de matar o jovem Robert.

– Quem? – quis saber James.

– Rockwood e dois homens de confiança de Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle.

– Bem, se fosse apenas por Crabbe e Goyle, não teríamos o que temer – resmungou Peter. – Um verme cego é mais inteligente que os dois juntos. Mas Rockwood é perigoso. – Todos olharam para Peter. – O que? – perguntou ele. – Meu tempo na corte não foi completamente inútil!

– Eles têm ordens de eliminar o rapaz que ande acompanhado por Moody e mais dois – disse Snape. – Admita James que Moody foi uma escolha muito óbvia sua.

Dessa vez foi Arthur quem saltou da cadeira com o rosto transtornado. Remus ergueu-se também e colocou a mão em seu ombro para acalmá-lo.

– Há quanto tempo eles partiram? – perguntou James com urgência.

– Duas semanas. Nem se canse, nenhum meio de comunicação mágico será mais rápido do que eles.

James olhou atônito para Remus e Peter e, sem conseguir encarar Arthur, focou em Dumbledore.

– Há quanto tempo sabe...?

– Severus só ficou a par desta informação há dois dias. Rumamos imediatamente para cá quando soubemos.

– Eu devia ter sido...

– Não faria sentido, James – ponderou Dumbledore. – Eu despachei os meios mais rápidos que conheço tentando avisar Alastor assim que soube. Agora, só nos resta confiar e rezar. – O velho alquimista parecia muito abatido quando olhou tristemente para Arthur Weasley. – Desculpe, Arthur, não foi possível fazer mais. Espero que você e Molly tenham tanta confiança em Will quanto eu tenho.

Arthur limitou-se a mexer com a cabeça e desabou novamente na cadeira com a cabeça entre as mãos. Snape não pareceu comovido quando falou.

– Lorde Voldemort só apresentou essa decisão quando ela já poderia chegar até a Ordem sem que fosse barrada, ele próprio me encarregou de dizê-la a vocês. Ele achou que a informação, mesmo com atraso reforçaria minha posição como agente duplo junto a Dumbledore.

– Reforçar? – Ironizou James. – Ele superestima você, não?

– Na verdade, ele contava com a próxima informação para isso...

Um silêncio caiu sobre os homens na sala e mesmo Arthur ergueu a cabeça.

– Fale Severus – estimulou Dumbledore.

Snape manteve a mesma fleuma e encarou James com o que o outro qualificou de prazer sádico.

– Ao que parece, o Lorde das Trevas quer que você saiba que ele tem um voluntário disposto a assassinar o seu filho bem debaixo do seu nariz.

A palidez do rosto de James contrastava com a descrença em seus olhos.

– Ele quer? Por quê? Isso... isso é insano! Até aquele maldito sabe que Harry é intocável aqui, nesse castelo!

– Seu filho já foi tirado daqui.

– É mesmo? – berrou James fora de si. – E de quem foi a culpa? Tem idéia de onde minha desconfiança sobre aquele flagrante ridículo me leva, _mestre das poções_?

– James – pediu Dumbledore, pressentindo o perigo ao ver Snape erguer o queixo para revidar – precisamos analisar essa informação friamente. Acalme-se. Harry é nossa prioridade hoje e não há treze anos que, agora, são passado.

Com esforço James voltou a sentar.

– Dumbledore tem razão – disse Remus. – Qual o propósito de Voldemort em informá-lo disso. Ele sabe que vai reforçar a segurança sobre Harry. O garoto não vai respirar sem ter um de nós por perto.

– Quer minha opinião, Lupin? – perguntou Snape, pela primeira vez se dirigindo a Remus. Sua expressão ainda era uma máscara de desprezo. – Lorde Voldemort não quer apenas matar o garoto, ele precisa destruir as lideranças de qualquer resistência a ele.

– O que quer dizer? – James mudou o tom da pergunta dessa vez, suas entranhas estavam pesando como chumbo e suas mãos geladas de desespero. – Matar meu filho seria o suficiente para eu...

– Querer vingança? – desdenhou Snape. – Pense, Potter! O que seria melhor do que você, além de perder o filho, ser traído por alguém próximo. Muito próximo! – o olhar dele passou rapidamente por Remus, mas James percebeu. – Ele quer destruí-lo junto com o garoto. Quer que você aperte tanto a mão que a situação lhe escorra pelos dedos. E sabe por quê, Potter? Porque Lord Voldemort é inteligente o bastante para ter certeza de que você vai confiar na pessoa errada!

– Você enlouqueceu! – rosnou James, já quase berrando. – A não ser, é claro,... que você saiba de algo que não sabemos, Snape. Sabe? Se sabe fale. Acuse, se tiver coragem! É claro que você não tem. É só desconfiança barata, próprio de alguém como você, Snape! Eu confio plenamente em cada uma das pessoas que me cerca, ouviu bem?

– Mesmo? – questionou Snape com a voz macia. – Até a vida do seu filho?

James baixou a cabeça. Ele tremia e não queria demonstrar. Não para Snape. Não! Ele não confiava era _em_ Snape, não o deixaria minar sua confiança em seus amigos e servidores. Não! Aquilo era uma forma de deixá-lo maluco. Sim, era isso o que Voldemort queria. Que ele desconfiasse de todos e acabasse descuidando da segurança de Harry por isso. O que não ia acontecer.

– Nem todos têm seu pendor para a representação, Snape – disse com todo o veneno quer foi capaz.

Novamente as coisas beiraram o descontrole, mas Dumbledore foi mais rápido.

– O que me preocupa é que isso é tudo o que sabemos. Nenhuma outra indicação foi dada por Voldemort.

– Sim – falou Snape, mais controlado – ele apenas convidou seu grupo mais próximo a comemorar, pois logo teria as melhores notícias sobre o futuro dos bruxos. Ou seja, a morte de todos os que ameaçam os seus planos. Não deu muitos detalhes.

– Logo, a conclusão de que eu abrigo um traidor é sua.

– É uma conclusão óbvia para qualquer ser inteligente.

– É uma conclusão óbvia para qualquer um que nunca tenha tido amigos. Eu não me espanto de vir de você!

– Acho – interrompeu Dumbledore, antes que os ânimos piorassem – que deveríamos encerrar nossa pequena reunião por aqui. Não teremos boas idéias de cabeça quente. Nossa preocupação agora deve ser manter Harry em segurança e tentar tudo para que nada venha a acontecer ao jovem Robert.

Ninguém protestou. Pelo contrário. Arthur parecia ansioso demais por encontrar Molly e mesmo escrever para o filho. Remus estava preocupado em afastar James e Severus um do outro, o mais rápido que pudesse, e não parava de agradecer mentalmente o fato de Sirius não estar ali. Nesse caso, não tinha certeza de que poderiam tê-los segurado. Peter concordava com ele e os dois praticamente arrastaram James de volta à festa. Dumbledore os seguiu e Snape, após eles se afastarem, também tomou o rumo do pátio.

Quando o grupo chegou à festa, Lily foi a primeira a avistá-los. Ela não deixara de cuidar a porta por onde eles deveriam retornar por um único instante, desde que os homens haviam se retirado para a tal reunião. Estava tão ansiosa que deixou a mesa em que estivera sentada entre Harry e Hermione e correu, sem qualquer pudor, até alcançar James. Lily somente tinha aceitado não participar da reunião porque era necessário que um dos anfitriões ficasse com os convidados, porém, ela mal podia conter a curiosidade para saber o que havia sido discutido. Afinal, ela também pertencia a Ordem da Fênix, assim como outras bruxas como Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout e Papoula Ponfrey. Havia se engajado quando Voldemort era apenas uma ameaça dúbia, e não ficaria de fora agora que uma das principais funções do grupo era, justamente, proteger ao seu filho.

Assim que alcançou os homens, James se adiantou para recebê-la. Ele tomou suas mãos e, num gesto que pretendia ser calmante, beijou-as. Lily não se deixou enganar com o sorriso galante ou a postura relaxada, James estava pálido demais.

– Tudo bem por aqui? – ele perguntou antes que ela falasse.

– Sim – Lily respondeu apreensiva. – Como...?

– Mais tarde – respondeu James no mesmo tom calmo que já a estava enervando. Depois ele sorriu ao se virar para os outros. – Creio que um bom almoço é tudo o que precisamos, não é? Peter, Dumbledore trouxe alguns barris daquela excelente cerveja dele, porque não providencia para que sejam abertos? – Peter deu um sorrisinho estranho e sumiu de vista. James se voltou para os outros. – Vamos para a mesa? – convidou circulando a cintura da esposa com o braço e colando-a a si de um jeito possessivo.

– Excelente! – comemorou Dumbledore batendo as mãos. – Nada como boa comida e boa bebida, não é mesmo?

Inconformada, Lily se viu empurrada pelo grupo para voltar à mesa e aos convidados, o que a impediria de perguntar mais. Contudo, nem todos pareciam concordar que mergulhar no festim era o melhor que se podia a fazer. Severus nem se mexeu. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar vendo-os se afastarem, seus olhos cheios de rancor, pareciam ter se grudado exatamente no ponto em que os corpos de Lily e James se colavam. Havia uma fúria fria e assassina na forma como ele os encarava.

Então, com um volteio nas vestes negras que usava, ele deu as costas para os dois, para a maldita festa e, o mais rápido que pudesse, daria as costas para aquele maldito lugar. O estábulo estava vazio, os cavalos tinham sido alimentados e agora todos os servos deviam estar se embebedando na festa. Snape já estava terminando de colocar os arreios em seu cavalo, quando um barulho o fez sacar a varinha e virar-se disposto a fazer picadinho de James Potter. Porém, foi com o olhar assustado e nervoso de Lily que ele se deparou. Severus recolocou a varinha sob as vestes e virou-se novamente para encilhar o cavalo. Apenas as mãos nervosas traíam a frieza estudada que ele colocou na voz.

– O que quer?

Lily demorou para responder. Talvez, ela estivesse arrependida. Talvez tivesse vindo ali para lhe dizer que cometera um erro. O mesmo erro que há quinze anos, quando se casara com Potter. Ela poderia estar ali para reconhecer que errara duas vezes em não escolher a ele. Seu coração acelerou.

– De quem você desconfia, Severus?

– O quê? – ele a encarou.

– O que você disse – a voz dela tinha um tom de angústia e ansiedade – para James, Dumbledore e os outros... sobre um traidor. De quem você desconfia?

Uma raiva gelada cheia de frustração invadiu Snape e, por um momento, ele pensou que gostaria de, ao menos uma vez, conseguir dirigi-la contra Lily.

– Então, _ele_ lhe contou.

Lily torceu as mãos nervosamente.

– James não queria me preocupar...

– Oh, ele não _queria_. Bem, eu posso fazer isso sem remorso, não é?

Ela respirou fundo, mas pareceu achar melhor ignorar o outro assunto entre eles.

– James me contou que você desconfia que Voldemort possa ter alguém dentro do castelo. Alguém que pode ameaçar Harry. Por favor Severus, me diga, você desconfia de alguém?

– Seu maridinho não lhe afirmou que _todos_ os servidores dele são absolutamente fiéis – ironizou. – Ou será que_ você_ acha que eu posso ter razão?

– Isso não é uma disputa, Severus – falou irritada. – Não estou fazendo uma tabela para ver quem marca mais pontos entre vocês dois. James é meu marido e eu o amo – o rosto de Snape se contraiu. – E, apesar de tudo, eu ainda amo você. É como um irmão para mim e sempre será.

– Me faria mais feliz se você me matasse antes de repetir isso – rosnou ele entre os dentes e voltou a dar as costas para ela, ocupando-se de sua montaria.

Lily avançou rapidamente até ficar ao lado dele, puxando-o pelo braço e lhe pedindo aflita.

– Será que pode se esquecer de você um momento? É da segurança do Harry que estamos falando. Do meu filho... Severus, por favor?

Os lábios de Severus se apertaram de contrariedade, mas ele respondeu.

– É só contabilizar, Lily. Quem poderia estar a par de todos os planos que traçamos? Quem poderia saber do garoto na Terra Santa? Quem estaria seguro o suficiente de suas capacidades para se oferecer para levar seu filho até Voldemort?

– Eu...

– Olhe quem está sempre cercando o Potter! Acha realmente que pode confiar a segurança do seu filho a um lobisomem? A um garoto mimado de uma das famílias mais ligadas com as artes das trevas que a Inglaterra já conheceu? Ou a um bastardo ávido por reconhecimentos?

Lily recuou horrorizada.

– Você não está sugerindo...

– Estou! Um deles... com toda a certeza.

– Não! Não! Eu não consigo... Severus isso é loucura! Se você soubesse o que Remus têm sofrido. Não, nunca! Ele foi criado com James. São como irmãos, ele só não se matou quando Autumn morreu porque James pediu, não deixou. E... Sirius? Ele é padrinho do Harry! Tem tanta devoção ao garoto quanto o próprio pai. E, meu Deus, Peter... ele, ele deve tudo a Sir Potter. Sua educação como cavaleiros, suas armas, ele... ama o James, ele nunca! Você não tem noção do que está dizendo, Severus!

Snape não demonstrou qualquer tipo de comoção às recusas dela. Seu olhar tinha uma frieza que nada tinha de condescendente.

– Odeio dizer isso, Lily – ele falou com sarcasmo – mas, às vezes, acho que você e seu marido se merecem. A credulidade de vocês dois dá pena. No caso dele é arrogância, eu sei. Afinal – debochou Snape – quem não amaria _o maravilhoso_ James Potter! Mas no seu, Lily... deveria pensar melhor, é o seu filho que está correndo risco.

A cor do rosto de Lily havia sumido completamente enquanto ela o encarava sem parar de negar com a cabeça. Parecia tão desamparada, tão indefesa. Severus largou tudo e quase correu para onde ela estava pegando-a pelos braços.

– Ouça Lily! Venha comigo! – Ela olhou-o incrédula. – Sei o que sente, eu sei, não estou cobrando que mude, quero apenas... Eu a protegeria. Cuidaria de você e do seu filho. Ninguém encostaria um dedo em vocês. Acredite Lily, pelo garoto ser seu filho, eu morreria por ele!

– Qualquer pessoa neste castelo morreria por Harry – afirmou uma voz carregada vinda da porta do estábulo.

Lily se soltou de Snape e caminhou em direção ao marido sem olhar para trás. Assim que ela chegou até ele, ambos deram as mãos. Snape pensou que poderia matá-los, os dois, ali mesmo. Como ela podia se deixar levar pela presunção daquele idiota? Como podia confiar que nada aconteceria, fiando-se apenas no fato de seu maridinho herói podia tudo. Snape nunca achou Lily tão tola e cega quanto naquele instante, mas foi a James que ele respondeu.

– Você é patético, Potter! Sua arrogância ainda será a sua ruína e eu vou adorar vê-lo despencar de cima dela.

Potter lhe sorriu com soberba. O queixo dele parecia pedir um soco.

– Eu não espero que você entenda o que _eu tenho_, Snape. Basta-me que você saiba que _eu tenho _e, pelo visto, você não!

– James, por favor – Lily pediu, mas ele não se deteve.

– Além do mais, eu confio em mais na metade do dedo mindinho de qualquer um dos meus amigos do que em você inteiro. E não é nem pelo fato de que não posso dar as costas que você logo vem tentando colocar as patas em cima da minha mulher. É só porque você... é você, sabe?

– James! – Repreendeu Lily, mas ela não parecia furiosa com ele, só aborrecida e isso, novamente, doeu em Snape. – Venha, vamos voltar para festa.

– Eu realmente gostaria de ver a sua cara quando tudo isso desmoronar – atirou e James nem se moveu para fora do estábulo, embora Lily praticamente o puxasse. – Mas eu não tenho interesse em ver seu garoto morto. Se você acredita ou não, não me importa, ainda assim, eu salvaria o menino.

– Comovente – desdenhou James. – Eu realmente gostaria de saber por quê. A essa altura, você já deveria saber que isso não será o suficiente para ter Lily, não é mesmo?

– Você não terá Lily para sempre.

– Querem parar de falar de mim como se eu fosse uma coisa!

Snape deu alguns passos em direção ao casal. Ele sabia o feitiço exato e, de repente, aquilo não tinha nada a ver com Lily. Era só entre eles os dois. Só os dois. Um único feitiço. Verde, rápido. E James Potter seria história.

– Meus motivos não são da sua conta. Basta que saiba que não se aplicam a você.

James soltou a mão de Lily e, dando um passo a frete, quase encobrindo-a com o corpo, cruzou os braços.

– Ora, ora, sem Dumbledore por perto sua máscara cai, não é Snape? Vamos, vá em frente! Me ameace. É o que quer.

Lily rolou os olhos e já ia se intrometer, mas Snape falou antes.

– Eu não preciso. Se você fosse um homem mais prudente, talvez. Mas sendo o pavão petulante que é, tudo o que preciso fazer é sentar e esperar o glorioso dia em que vou colocar uma corda no seu pescoço e puxá-la até o final.

É claro que o idiota manteve a mesma empáfia, embora Lily olhasse chocada para Snape. Bem, ela deveria saber que nenhum desejo era maior nele do que vê-la viúva.

– É como dizem – desdenhou James – a esperança é a última que morre. – Ele passou o braço sobre os ombros de uma Lily mais do que incomodada com a discussão e já chegava à porta quando voltou a cabeça e disse por cima do ombro: – É claro que vai ter de nascer umas duas vezes antes de conseguir chegar perto disso.

Snape revidou exatamente onde sabia que causaria dor.

– Talvez não seja necessário esperar tanto. Afinal, tenho certeza que um dos amigos que você acha bons o suficiente para andarem com você fará isso para mim. Vai me entregá-lo numa bandeja.

Daí em diante tudo foi muito rápido. James estourou com a provocação e deu um empurrão em Lily jogando-a para fora do estábulo ao mesmo tempo em que sacava a varinha e atacava Snape. É claro que o outro já esperava por isso. Também armado, Snape desviou o feitiço feroz de James e atacou. Era o que ele queria. Desde o início, era o que os dois queriam.

James também bloqueou o feitiço dele, mas seu escudo o ricocheteou e o feitiço atingiu Lily que voltava para o estábulo com a varinha em riste para apartá-los. Ela caiu desacordada no chão. Um urro de raiva foi a reação dos dois homens e, a partir daí, o duelo se tornou de vida ou morte. Os cavalos passaram a relinchar e coicear nas baias, tentado se soltar e sair dali. Um feitiço acabou atingindo a palha e a fumaça e o cheiro de queimado deixaram os animais ainda mais nervosos.

Luzes de cores diferentes se sucediam numa rapidez vertiginosa. Nem Snape nem James chegavam a pronunciar os feitiços, apenas os lançavam, rebatiam e revidavam sem se importar com o que estava em volta. Foi Snape quem atingiu James primeiro. Lily mexeu com a cabeça, tossindo por causa da fumaça, e o movimento dela alertou o marido. A distração foi quase fatal. Um feitiço de corte rasgou o peito de James de fora a fora e logo uma onda de vermelho vivo encharcou as vestes azuis. Ele cambaleou para trás e olhou o peito.

– Arte das trevas, Snape? Quem é que ainda pode se enganar com um canalha como você, hein?

James ergueu a varinha e, mesmo segurando o ferimento com as mãos, disparou mais uma série de ataques furiosos, que Snape rebateu e revidou, sem voltar a atingi-lo. Porém, os ataques foram suficientes para fazer com que o xerife recuasse e, quando ele se bateu contra um dos pilares que sustentava o teto do estábulo, James o atingiu. Uma série de tentáculos de aparência vegetal começaram a brotar do corpo de Snape e, dolorosamente, passaram a se enrolar nele, amarrando-o e rapidamente imobilizando-o. Os espinhos dos tentáculos cravavam na pele e a pressão ia se tornando cada vez maior nos braços nas pernas, no tronco. Um outro feitiço veio logo em seguida e Severus pode sentir sua cabeça aumentar vertiginosamente de tamanho, deformando suas feições fazendo seu cérebro parecer oco. James ainda ergueu a varinha uma terceira vez para atingi-lo, mas outra tosse de Lily o deteve. Ele lançou um olhar de desprezo para Snape e deu-lhe as costas para ajudá-la.

Os tentáculos continuavam crescendo e, à medida que se enrolavam, apertavam mais e mais até que os joelhos de Snape cederam e sua cabeça enorme pesou o suficiente para que ele caísse no chão. Contudo, ele não ia se entregar assim. James Potter não sairia de um duelo com ele se achando vencedor. Nunca! A mão direita ainda segurava firmemente a varinha e ele conseguiu, com esforço, soltar os dedos o suficiente para apontá-la para o teto.

Um raio branco cruzou por cima da cabeça de James e, antes que ele pudesse chegar até Lily, uma das vigas do estábulo fez um crack surdo e veio abaixo enterrando James sob pedaços de madeiro enormes, colmo e caliça.

Antes de tudo o mais sumir de sua mente e o inchaço em sua cabeça o apagar, Snape ainda pode ouvir os gritos dos convidados que agora, certamente, corriam para eles. E... um último pensamento: se Deus fosse generoso, James Potter estava morto.

~~~ XXX~~~

(1) Na Inglaterra desse período, costumava-se chamar de barões a todos os nobres que possuíssem terras e tivessem algum poder, independente dos títulos ostentados. A hierarquia de títulos que normalmente conhecemos é mais aplicada à França, chegando à Inglaterra num período posterior.

_**N/A**__: Quero começar desejando a todos um excelente ano de 2009, cheio de coisas boas, conquistas, superações e, claro, uma enorme quantidade de coisas boas para se ler. Eu pretendia que o capítulo viesse no Natal, mas acho que ainda conta como um presentinho atrasado, não?_

_Sim, demorou de novo, acho que meu cérebro estava exausto do ano e andou travando, junto claro com o sono de beleza do baby, rsrs. O pequenino adora uma caminha (vamos torcer que continue assim depois que nascer, hihi)._

_Ok, gente, eu demoro, eu sei (não é sempre, mas...), porém, vocês podem ter duas certezas comigo: eu sempre acabo atualizando e eu nunca abandono uma história, certo?_

_Dito isso, vamos ao que interessa._

_Primeiro: obrigada a todos os parabéns que recebi pelo bebê. Vocês completaram a minha felicidade, delirando comigo com essa notícia. Obrigada de coração._

_Segundo: o que acharam do capítulo???????_

_Ahh eu fiquei com vontade de alongar a cena das pazes (vocês entendem), mas o Harry se impôs, quis aparecer. Prometo que não faltará romance daqui para frente, viram?_

_Sobre o fim... humm, teve gente que achou que a maternidade estava me amolecendo, não é? Huahuahuauahuahuahua (risada maléfica) Isso é para quem não conhece os hormônios da gravidez, hehe._

_No próximo: Sirius e Sonja!!_

_Agora, o que eu queria fazer há tempos e não podia: vou responder um por um os que comentaram o capítulo passado. Eeeeehhhhhh!!!_

Osmar Fogaça: Obrigada querido. Bem, do futuro... só eu sei, rsrs. Estou brincando. Suas preocupações são válidas, com certeza. Mas também terá muita coisa boa nesse meio. Aguarde. Bjs!

Asuen: Valeu mesmo!!! Sim, também acho que já era chegada a hora dos cabeças-duras se acertarem. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do Retorno. Ela ainda é a minha fic favorita entre as filhas, hihi. Bjs!

Rochelle: Fico tão feliz que vc tenha gostado. Ahhh! Sério, eu não podia me furtar a dar uma torturadinha no ranhoso, não é? Obrigada mesmo, querida!!! Espero que tenha curtido o dia seguinte.

Danda Jabour: Fico feliz, querida! Sobre o Robin, eu explico. A fic tem duas fases. Uma no castelo e outra na Floresta. Na fase do castelo, são os personagens adultos que protagonizam a história. Na fase da floresta serão os jovens. Programei desde o início que o Robin apareceria no início, sairia de cena e voltaria na fase da floresta. Esta fase terá, inclusive, uma grande quantidade de personagens novos. É só aguardar, ok?

Sobre a Ginny, sim ela é forte e durona. Mas, como vc disse, só tem 13 anos agora. Quanto a cerimônia, não há, na época, a conotação de se abaixar. É uma honra o que ela foi escolhida para fazer. O ritual remete a jovem que lavou os pés de Cristo e enxugou com os cabelos. Entenda, somente uma virgem teria o poder de purificar outro ser e é o que ela faz pelo o irmão. O purifica para que ele possa ser sagrado cavaleiro. Ah e a ruiva da capa é a Ginny. Um feliz Natal atrasado e um excelente ano novo! Bjs.

Lucy Holmes: Puxa, bem vinda, então, hehe. Não sei se pode se dizer que é um crosscover, não cheguei a pensar numa classificação, hihi. Apenas quis unir duas paixões e uma imagem que não me saía da cabeça e tinha a ver com a fuga da Lily. Daí nasceu a história. Muito obrigada pela leitura, pelo comentário e pelo carinho. Espero que continue gostando. Bjs!

Beatriz: Eu adorei o comentário, Beatriz. Para um autor manter alguém acordado e não colocá-lo para dormir é o maior dos elogios, sabia? Bjs!

Mirella Silveira: Obrigada, querida!! Sim, ciúme é só o começo, hehe. Bjs!

Livinha: Ahhh mana! Muito, muito obrigada. Adorei o comentário, muito mesmo. Tb adoro a relação Harry e James, era algo que gostaria que ele tivesse explorado, pelo menos como explorou com a Lily. E eu ameiiii a sua descrição do James, é exatamente assim que o imagino. Ele é mais responsável e constante que o Sirius, talvez por isso eu o ache o mais suspirável dos marotos. Beijos mil, mana, meus e do sobrinho.

Mi Hale Potter: Obrigada, Mi!!! Que bom que continuo no tráfico de boas leituras hihi. Beijocas!

Grace Black: Valeu Grace!!! Demais mesmo. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que continue, hehe. Bjs!

Iana: Minha nossa!!! Quase caí da cadeira com essa review. Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo!! Adorei tudo e espero sempre poder me esforçar para corresponder a isso. Sobre livros, bem, é meu projeto desse ano =D. Beijo enorme.

Diana W. Black: Boazinha? Eu? Vc tem certeza, Didica? Mesmo, mesmo? Rsrs Eu não apostaria se vc. Parafraseando Molière: Vai perder. Hihi. Obrigada, linda! Bjs!

Jonathas Thiago Potter – Querido, estava com saudade. Que bom que as férias deram um alívio. Mas, é claro que concordo que estudos vem em primeiro lugar, certo? Obrigada pelo comentário, eu adorei ele todinho! Fico feliz que tenha curtido tanto a fic, mesmo, mesmo. Espero que dê para seguir mais uns capítulos. Beijocas!

_Um trilhão de beijos, abraços e desejos de um 2009 perfeito para cada um de vocês._

_Sally_


	18. Tempestade no Horizonte

Capítulo 17

**Tempestade no Horizonte**

Lily apertou a bandagem com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

– Au! – reclamou James. – Eu sou a vítima aqui, lembra?

A esposa não se comoveu, pelo contrário, puxou o curativo um pouquinho mais obrigando-o a fazer uma careta.

– Lily!

– Está pronto – ela disse ainda de cara amarrada e se afastou para juntar os apetrechos, que estavam espalhados sobre uma pequena mesa no quarto deles, e que tinham sido usados na troca do curativo.

O duelo entre Lord Potter e o Xerife Snape já virara letra nas cantigas dos bardos, mas apenas três dias haviam se passado desde então. Fora preciso os esforços de um mago do nível de Dumbledore para desfazer todos os feitiços de James em Snape. Já as escoriações de James produzidas pela queda do teto das baias foram curadas rapidamente, porém, o corte em seu peito – obra do feitiço lançado pelo xerife – levara mais tempo para cicatrizar por causa da magia negra contida nele. Lily não sofrera quase nada fisicamente, mas tão logo soube que James ficaria completamente recuperado, pareceu ter resolvido dar início a um período de castigo ao marido, embora jamais tenha saído do seu lado. Os cuidados brutos eram a prova disso.

– Achei que eu mereceria um pouco mais de carinho da sua parte – James choramingou enquanto levantava da cadeira e pegava a camisa que estava estendida sobre a cama para vestir.

Lily se virou para ele com as duas mãos na cintura, os olhos luzindo.

– Carinho? Você quase se matou...

– Correção: Snape quase me matou.

– Você caiu em todas as provocações dele!

– Ah, me desculpe, eu deveria tolerar que aquele seboso filho da mãe saísse calmamente da minha casa após ter insultado aos meus amigos!

– James, você é adulto, estava na sua casa, podia simplesmente pedir para que ele se retirasse! Aquele duelo foi... – o rosto de Lily ia atingindo uma coloração quente na medida em que ela se inflamava – foi... desnecessário, infantil... imprudente e... e... Droga! Minha vontade agora é bater em você!

James ainda segurava a camisa enquanto a observava com os maxilares presos.

– Tudo isso é porque eu machuquei o seu "irmãozinho"?

Os olhos dela saltaram das órbitas e ela jogou os braços para cima num bufo de quem se rende.

– Eu desisto! E... – Lily se virou pronta para sair pela porta, mas abandonou a idéia e voltou ainda mais furiosa – Caso não saiba James Potter, Severus está ótimo! Já anda por aí cavalgando e cobrando impostos com a felicidade de um coletor romano. Quem ficou três dias na cama foi você! Quem perdeu sangue a ponto de quase morrer foi você! Inferno! Você deveria ao menos ter pensado em... em Harry! Se arriscar daquele jeito! Você podia ter morrido e o que seria do Harry, hein? E... e...

As mãos de Lily se apertaram enquanto ela gaguejava fora de si, James, porém, estava sorrindo. Ele jogou a camisa sobre a cama e enlaçou a esposa raivosa pela cintura.

– Está brava porque eu me machuquei?

– É claro, seu...

– Pelo Harry? – Lily abriu a boca para assentir. – Ou por você?

Ela voltou a fechar a boca apertando firmemente os lábios como quem segura o que quer dizer. Depois respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um instante, quando os abriu, eles estavam mais verdes e brilhantes do que nunca.

– Eu nunca o perdoaria se tivesse morrido, James! Eu iria até o inferno apenas para azará-lo se eu o tivesse perdido por um capricho idiota de menino mimado que não pode ser provoc...

Os lábios de James não a deixaram terminar, grudaram-se em sua boca roubando-lhe o ar e os argumentos. A mão dele que não estava em sua cintura, segurou firmemente a curva do seu rosto impedindo-a de resistir. Não que ela quisesse, é claro.

– É muito bom tê-la de volta, Lily – ele sussurrou afastando o rosto para descer os lábios pela garganta dela. – Prefiro brigar com você a fazer isso com qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, sabia?

– Se não me desse motivos, eu seria um anjo de criatura – ela arfou, segurando-se nele para não cair.

O marido lhe deu um sorriso de lado.

– Eu me casei com você... anjos são para igrejas – ele retrucou com humor e voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto a empurrava suavemente para a cama.

– James... – protestou Lily.

– Não se preocupe querida, ninguém vai sentir a nossa falta, estou doente, lembra? E você está cuidando de mim... – murmurou preguiçosamente no ouvido dela.

– Mas...

– Eu sei... – ele cortou como se adivinhasse a objeção – mas isso não é esforço, é...

Lily o segurou pelos ombros com força e o afastou.

– Aquele não é patrono do Sirius? – ela perguntou apontando para a janela com o rosto afogueado.

James se voltou para trás e pode ver claramente um grande e luminoso espectro de cachorro parado junto à janela com a língua de fora. Parecia muito amigável, feliz e levemente divertido. Conhecendo Sirius, seu patrono tinha visto a cena e resolvido sentar para observar o casal namorando e depois ir contar tudo ao seu dono. James ia lhe dizer um desaforo para que o patrono levasse igualmente para o seu mestre, mas assim que ele se virou, o cão inclinou a cabeça para o lado analisando-o. Depois, saltou pela janela e saiu em disparada.

– Descarado! – reclamou Lily, indignada. – O patrono dele ia ficar olhando para contar para aquele pervertido? Ainda bem que ele se deu conta e saiu.

– Não foi por isso que ele saiu – disse James com seriedade, largando a esposa e indo em direção a camisa jogada sobre a cama. – Ele viu meu ferimento e voltou para avisar Sirius.

Lily piscou algumas vezes enquanto James vestia a camisa e amarrava rapidamente uma túnica com um cinto sobre ela.

– Sirius...

– Obviamente ele está de volta. O patrono veio avisar. E agora, com certeza, ele vai chegar aqui espumando e querendo saber o motivo de eu estar machucado. Será melhor que ouça por nós o que aconteceu, ainda assim precisaremos segurá-lo para que ele não vá atrás do Snape. Não é o momento para isso.

A mulher deu um longo suspiro.

– Vocês são farinha do mesmo saco, sabia?

James sorriu e a enlaçou pela cintura para descerem juntos até o andar térreo.

– Está reclamando por que ele nos interrompeu? Não se preocupe, minha querida, é apenas um adiamento... – completou com mais um beijo no pescoço dela. Lily se limitou a rolar os olhos e fazer um muxoxo feliz.

Em pouco tempo todos sabiam da chegada iminente de Sirius Black e James e Lily, acompanhados por Remus, Peter, Marian, Harry e Hermione resolveram aguardá-lo no salão principal. James não queria que o amigo recebesse a notícia sem um bom grupo por perto para controlá-lo. Algum tempo depois, e exatamente como James previra, Sirius irrompeu no salão principal como um furacão.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou indo em direção a James que o aguardava sentado. – Não achei que fosse tão grave, mas quando não o vi no pátio...

– Ele não pode ficar muito tempo em pé – explicou Lily. – E caso não tenha notado que ficou fora por meses, Sirius: olá para você também.

Sirius registrou com um sorriso mínimo o fato de Lily estar em pé ao lado da cadeira de James, com a mão enlaçada na dele, mas ignorou o que ela disse. Na verdade, passou a encarar os dois em busca de respostas.

– O que aconteceu? Isso é ferimento de duelo! – afirmou. – Com quem foi? Por que diabos eu não fui avisado?

– Controle-se, Sirius. Você não poderia fazer nada – disse Remus.

– E por que vocês não fizeram? – rosnou o amigo.

– É que, caso não tenha notado, Sirius – reagiu Peter – James já é bem crescidinho e sabe entrar em encrencas sozinho.

– E pelo visto não sabe sair! – estourou o outro. – Vai ficar aí me olhando com esse sorriso idiota ou vai me contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou furioso para o amigo.

James não mudou a expressão bem humorada.

– Bem vindo de volta, irmão! Então, como foi?

– Não mude de assunto, James!

– Eu já estou praticamente curado – falou James num tom displicente e conciliador. – Você devia ver o estado em que o Snape ficou. Dumbledore gastou um bocado de energia para deixá-lo parecido com um ser humano novamente. E eu não estou certo de que ele tenha tido um completo sucesso. Claro, não falei nada para não magoar os sentimentos de Dumbledore.

– E provavelmente ele não parecia muito com um ser humano antes – prosseguiu Peter e James concordou risonho.

– SNAPE!! – berrou Sirius com os olhos saltando das órbitas.

– Sem drama, Sirius – retrucou James ainda se divertindo. – Se você não sentar e se comportar com um bom garoto, eu juro que não te conto as partes divertidas.

Sirius lhe devolveu uma careta e, finalmente, olhou as outras pessoas na sala. Piscou para Harry como forma de cumprimento e depois voltou a encarar James.

– Não acho que "as partes divertidas" vão conseguir me acalmar.

James deu uma gargalhada.

– Oh não! Tenho certeza que não. Afinal – James se inclinou um pouquinho para frente – você ficou de fora desta.

O resto da sala caiu em risadinhas.

– Ótimo! – debochou Sirius. – Então, temos o "velho" James de volta. – Ele olhou para Lily com uma falsa reprimenda. – Ele é mais prudente quando está só comigo, sabia? Não precisa ficar se exibindo para você.

– Pelo que sei – retrucou Lily – isso é porque você prefere deter toda a irresponsabilidade em si mesmo.

Foi a vez de Sirius gargalhar.

– Ninguém nos conhece melhor que você – ele abriu os braços para todos na sala. – Então, eu não ganho um abraço de boas vindas?

Lily foi a primeira a caminhar até ele e o abraçar, mas murmurou em seu ouvido.

– Se seu patrono entrar no meu quarto outra vez, eu juro que azaro você, seu cachorro.

Seguiu-se uma boa rodada de abraços e palmadas no ombro, desejos de boas vindas, e reclamações pela falta que Sirius fizera. Apenas James, ainda sem se levantar da cadeira é que não parava de perguntar: "e ela? E ela?" Porém, quando Sirius finalmente deu mostras de que iria responder, Ron entrou no salão – usando as portas que davam para a balaustrada sobre o rio – aos berros.

– HARRY! HARRY!

O garoto parou abruptamente ao ver a sala cheia. O rosto estava suado, vermelho e muito excitado, como se ele tivesse visto uma maravilha sem tamanho. Ele também não parecia esperar encontrar toda aquela gente, que imediatamente parou e ficou olhando para ele.

– O que foi Ron? – a pergunta espantada de Hermione pareceu ter o condão de intensificar a sua cor de beterraba.

– N-ã... nada... – gaguejou – Harry, será que você poderia...

Nisso, Fred e George avançaram salão à dentro parecendo ainda mais empolgados do que Ron. Os dois seguraram a corrida no meio do salão e George chegou a colocar as mãos sobre os joelhos para voltar a respirar, enquanto Fred segurava um lado do corpo e se apoiava na mesa.

– Ela... – arfou Fred – ela... disse que... se conseguirmos uma... capa

– Ela sai da água – completou George, num resquício de fôlego.

– Ela quem? – quis saber Harry, confuso.

– A mulher que está lá no lago – conseguiu dizer Ron, evitando o olhar atento de Hermione.

– Nua – informou George como se aquilo fosse o mais importante de tudo.

– E não é _uma_ _mulher_ – corrigiu Fred. – É um anjo!

– Uma deusa – disse George sonhadoramente.

Ouviu-se um grunhido e todos se voltaram para Sirius. Harry notou que Lily e Hermione pareciam tão confusas quanto ele, mas que James e Remus trocavam olhares bastante divertidos, enquanto Peter parecia um pouco irritado. Com cara de poucos amigos, Sirius começou a soltar o fecho da capa e se encaminhar para as amplas portas que se abriam para a balaustrada que dava para acesso o rio.

– Definitivamente, ela precisa de traquejo social – resmungou antes de dizer em voz alta se virando para Fred, George e Ron. – Para informação de vocês, a deusa tem dono e o que se atrever a me seguir – ameaçou enrolando a capa no braço e apontando para os três rapazes – eu transformo em cocho para os porcos!

Assim que ele saiu da sala, James explodiu em gargalhadas sendo acompanhado por Remus.

– Afinal do que se trata isso? – quis saber Lily.

Foi Remus quem explicou.

– Nosso amigo Sirius, ao que parece, conquistou a noiva dos seus sonhos.

– Aquilo... aquela... é a noiva dele? – perguntou Fred assombrado.

– Exatamente – disse Remus.

– Eu não entendo – falou Marian, cuidadosamente. – Que espécie de dama tomaria banho num lago... bem, sem trajes? Eu... – ela pareceu um pouco incerta, talvez não se achando capaz de julgar os hábitos dos bruxos – não estou falando do pudor, mas... essa temperatura...

– Não creio que a temperatura possa incomodar a noiva de Sirius – afirmou Peter, sem alterar a expressão incomodada. – Ela teria de ser _humana_ para que o frio a incomodasse.

– Eu disse que ela era uma deusa – resmungou George.

– Ou um anjo – argumentou Fred.

– O que quer dizer com não ser humana? – perguntou Harry, agora mais curioso do que nunca.

– Você está sendo rude, Peter – censurou James e o outro se encolheu um pouco. James encarou Harry e os outros meninos. – A noiva de Sirius é uma _selkie_.

– Ahh – fez Lily, compreendendo. O rosto de Hermione também mostrou entendimento imediato, mas ela não pareceu tão confortável com a idéia quanto a cunhada.

Harry olhou para os garotos Weasley, eles também haviam compreendido e pareciam ainda mais excitados com a idéia.

– E o que é uma _selkie_.? – perguntou, sentindo a ignorância arder nele.

– Uma foca – resmungou Peter, mas parou num olhar repressor de Remus. Os olhos de Marian se arregalaram.

– Uma _selkie_., Harry – começou Remus – é uma das mais impressionantes criaturas que vivem em nosso mundo. O povo _selkie_.vive nos mares do norte e possui duas formas: quando estão no mar, são focas; em terra, são pessoas, como eu e você. São criaturas mágicas muito amigáveis, de grande sabedoria e protetores dos pescadores. Eles não tem preconceitos em se mesclar com os humanos – ele lançou um breve olhar para Peter – mas, quando isso ocorre, preferem que estas famílias fiquem na beira do mar onde sempre podem ver os seus filhos.

– Er... sem querer ir contra a sua explicação, Sir Remus – disse Ron, timidamente, - mas o que vimos estava na água e... não lembrava em nada uma foca.

– E também não está no mar – completou Lily. – Como Sirius...? Ah meu Deus! Ele não teve coragem de...

– Ele a ama – defendeu James.

– Mas isto não justifica ele arrancá-la de sua família!

– Sirius a raptou? – perguntou Harry, assombrado.

– Não se pode raptar uma _selkie_., Harry – explicou Hermione, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Sirius deve ter pegado a pele dela.

– O quê?

James respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

– Quando as _selkie_.se apresentam na forma humana, elas retiram sua pele de foca. E o único jeito de manter uma _selkie_.na forma humana é esconder esta pele dela. Assim, ela não pode voltar para o mar. Sirius planejou por quase dez anos como faria com que Sonja ficasse para sempre com ele.

– E vocês aprovam este absurdo? – perguntou Lily. – A pobrezinha deve estar sofrendo por ter sido arrastada para tão longe de seus parentes, da vida que conhece. Ela não é uma criatura do nosso mundo! Como Sirius pode imaginar que vai adaptá-la contra a vontade...

– Acalme-se Lily – pediu Remus. – Ela certamente não está aqui obrigada. Sirius não faria isso. Ele nos garantiu que não a traria caso ela não sentisse o mesmo por ele e não concordasse em vir. E, Marian, não se horrorize com os costumes dela. Creio que a moça, depois de uma viagem tão longa e diferente das que está acostumada, devia estar sentindo muita falta da água. Com o tempo, ela certamente vai entender os nossos costumes.

– Espero que não – sussurrou Fred para George, que sorriu. Apenas Harry ouviu os dois.

– Bem, eu creio que Lily, Marian e Hermione poderão ajudá-la nisso, estou certo? – consultou James e as três pareceram concordar. – Quanto a vocês, meninos, creio que é melhor segurarem o... entusiasmo. Eu não quero Sirius correndo atrás de nenhum de vocês com um machado, estamos entendidos? Isso vale para você também Harry.

Os três Weasley se empertigaram e concordaram, embora os gêmeos o fizessem claramente contragosto. Harry balançou a cabeça junto com eles, mas, como não tinha visto a tal mulher, não soube exatamente com o que estava concordando. Ele só foi compreender à noite, quando ela apareceu no jantar vestindo um dos vestidos de Lily e sendo guiada por esta e por Marian. Aparentemente, focas não se davam muito bem com sapatos. Contudo, se ela não parecia muito graciosa andando, isto sumia toda a vez que ela minimamente sorria. Sonja era, como seu pai e Remus o alertaram, de uma beleza quase irreal, como se não fosse possível existir algo assim num ser humano. O que, de fato, ela não era. Ao mesmo tempo, havia nela algo selvagem, um pouco bruto, uma espécie de dureza e força que parecia desconcertante num rosto tão bonito. E, claro, havia o sorriso. Harry tinha certeza de que era possível ser paralisado de deslumbramento por um único sorriso dela. Talvez, por isso, ela só dirigisse os maiores para Sirius e era de ter pena se houvesse mais um ser humano masculino no seu caminho.

Sirius parecia estar no céu. Aliás, esse foi o clima de toda a noite. Ele e Sonja, James e Lily ocupavam a cabeceira da mesa e iluminavam a sala com uma felicidade que se esparramava pela mesa e atingia a todos. Remus e o casal Weasley não paravam de sorrir para os quatro, até Peter, que Harry tinha notado não aprovar a escolha de Sirius, parecia mais tolerante ao conversar com a bela dama. Marian também parecia fascinada por ela, mas de um jeito curioso. Ela parecia muito interessada em perguntar sobre aquele mundo, tão diferente do seu e, ao mesmo tempo, não separado do seu. Percy ficara deslumbrado ao ver Sonja, mas por causa das troças de Fred e George, agora somente encarava o próprio prato. Ron tentara de todas as formas chamar a atenção da noiva de Sirius, até mesmo se ocupando de servi-la para ganhar seus sorrisos. Isso, de alguma forma, despertou a uma veia sarcástica em Hermione que, com o apoio de Gina, não parou de lançar piadinhas. No fim do jantar, Ron não falava mais com nenhuma das duas. E, se Harry não tivesse se segurado bravamente para não rir junto – o que ele não fez por pura solidariedade masculina –, provavelmente, Ron também não estaria mais falando com ele.

Ron só diminuiu a tromba quando – após Sonja deixar de ser o assunto e a novidade – James e os outros se puseram a debater como seriam os jogos que pretendiam realizar no castelo. A primeira decisão foi a de que os jogos seriam para comemorar o aniversário de 15 anos de Harry. A segunda é de que o evento seria memorável e que seriam convidados bruxos e pessoas comuns para participarem das competições. Haveria prêmios para os melhores e, até lá, Harry já estaria melhor treinado e poderia, até mesmo, montar Segredo.

Em dias assim, era fácil se esquecer do mundo que havia lá fora.

~~~~ xxx~~~~

A cela era úmida, estreita e exalava o cheiro de mil corpos humanos masculinos muito perto da podridão. A areia que se acumulava nos cantos era infestada larvas, percevejos e mais parecia com os excrementos que tapava do que com sua forma original. Em torno deles, as paredes de pedra nua e fétidas davam a ilusão fechar-se dia a dia, como que prontas a esmagá-los a qualquer momento. E ainda havia os gritos.

Eram de todo o tipo e nem sempre os piores pareciam vir da cela ao fundo, para onde os prisioneiros eram arrastados e, de onde, nem sempre saíam. Havia os gritos dos que enlouqueciam, dos que tinham pesadelos – os quais, como não sabiam se era dia ou noite, duravam existiam quase o tempo todo –, os gritos dos mutilados, dos que tiveram os olhos queimados por ferros em brasa, dos que pediam pelo amor de Deus ou de Alá que os carcereiros os matassem. Não raro um deles conseguia essa sorte. Outras vezes, cavava a própria sorte, e até mesmo uma ponta de osso enfiada na garganta podia abrir as portas do paraíso. Afinal, ninguém ali duvidava que aquele era o inferno e que todos ali eram cadáveres esperando ansiosamente pelo dia em que parariam de respirar. E de sentir.

Robin conhecia alguma coisa das prisões cristãs para afirmar que não havia qualquer preponderância entre elas e as prisões muçulmanas. Nenhum dos povos poderia vangloriar-se. Os dois eram exímios em criar e colher desespero. Fazer os homens desejarem ser animais.

Se as contas de Will estivessem certas, havia pouco mais de uma semana que eles haviam caído prisioneiros dos infiéis, mas parecia mais, muito mais. Não houvera muita escolha. Eles haviam ficado presos entre uma batalha com os sarracenos e a perseguição de um bando de bruxos enviados para caçá-los. A boca de Robin se curvou num ricto amargo enquanto sua mente o corrigia. _Um bando de bruxos enviados para matar a ele!_ Não aos outros. Will, Moody e Finnighan não eram os alvos, eram seus... guardiões. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás. Bruxos! Ele sabia de sua existência, claro, todos sabiam. Conhecê-los, tê-los como amigos, não chegava a ser algo completamente estranho, mas estar no meio de uma conspiração bruxa. Ter homens enviados ao outro lado do mundo apenas para matá-lo era uma loucura! O suficiente para deixar a cabeça de qualquer um fora de si.

Seus olhos penderam para o lado em que Will estava encolhido, agarrado às longas pernas. Havia plastas de sangue quase indiscerníveis no longo cabelo vermelho pendendo sobre o rosto cansado e semi-escondido pelos joelhos. Provavelmente, pela idade próxima, os dois tivessem se identificado mais. E, naquele exato momento, Robin já o via como o irmão que ele não tinha. Talvez por isso, ver sua dor aumentava a dele próprio. Ele sabia que, naquele momento, Will se sentia sozinho. Seus dois companheiros originais de viagem pareciam prestes a abandoná-lo irremediavelmente.

Primeiro fora Claytus. Não havia como não sentir a perda de Finnighan. Ele era louco, divertido, impulsivo, os metera mais vezes em encrencas do que os tirara delas, mas ainda assim, Robin não podia pensar em melhor companheiro de batalhas do que ele. Will ainda pensava em voltar para a Inglaterra e em como daria a notícia para a sua esposa e o filho. Robin já não tinha tanta esperança.

Quando foram aprisionados, um bruxo sarraceno havia roubado as varinhas de Moody e Will. O assassino de Finnighan, porém, fora um bruxo da Bretanha, um dos que viera matar Robin. O feitiço verde que matara Finnighan era, originalmente, para Robin; teria sido, se o maluco não tivesse se jogado na sua frente. No fim, foi o fato de caírem nas mãos dos sarracenos que os salvara momentaneamente. Os bruxos que os perseguiam tentaram negociar, trocá-los por ouro, informações, outros prisioneiros. Porém, o interesse dos assassinos apenas aguçara a curiosidade do comandante e do bruxo que era seu braço-direito. Eles queriam saber qual o interesse dos cristãos naquele minúsculo bando mestiço. Sem suas varinhas, Will e Moody pouco puderam fazer a não ser deixar-se levar, a eles e a Robin, para aquelas masmorras.

Um novo grito rasgou o ar. Rouco, áspero, rebelde. Cheio de dor. Will levou as mãos aos ouvidos como se assim pudesse aplacá-lo, mas Robin sabia que era em vão. Eles não conseguiriam deixar de ouvir Moddy berrar enquanto era torturado barbaramente pelos sarracenos em busca de uma resposta que eles não teriam e, talvez, nem entendessem. Nem Robin, que era o centro de tudo aquilo, entendia. Sabia apenas que um poderoso bruxo de sua ilha natal acreditava no fato de que Robin, um homem comum, estaria no futuro aliado a um jovem mago e que ambos seriam a chave de sua ruína. Mas quem era esse bruxo e qual a extensão de seu poder? Ele não sabia. Se os sarracenos tinham com o que se preocupar? Ele também não sabia. Provavelmente, seus captores os torturariam até perceber que não havia o que extrair dali e, depois, entregariam suas carcaças aos chacais britânicos.

Num rompante, Will ficou em pé. Tinha uma constituição forte e a semana de fome ainda não pesara suficientemente sobre ele.

– Temos de sair daqui!

– Estou aberto a sugestões – resmungou Robin sem sequer se mexer.

– Eles vão matá-lo! – Will apontou para a origem dos gritos. A sala cheia de instrumentos de tortura no final do corredor.

– Com certeza – avaliou Robin. – E a nós também. Confesso que não estou especialmente ansioso por isso.

Will cruzou os braços e o olhou com aspereza como que para lembrá-lo que era pelo menos uns dois anos mais velho e, portanto, havia uma certa hierarquia ali.

– Pois bem, ficar aqui sentado, esperando, também não é a minha atitude favorita.

Aquilo mexeu com os brios de Robin e sua postura mudou.

– O que quer fazer? Estamos sem armas e você, sem a sua _varinha de condão_. A não ser que consiga se transformar em um rato... eu não vejo saída, meu amigo.

Will lhe deu um meio sorriso.

– Conheço um homem que consegue se transformar em rato, para sua informação. E ainda assim, seria preciso uma varinha. Mas... minha idéia é sair daqui sem magia.

– Mesmo? – Robin caçoou. – E como funcionaria a sua idéia, _bruxinho_?

No instante seguinte o punho de Will estourou do lado direito da sua orelha. Ainda atordoado, Robin se viu erguido pelas vestes e suas costas foram jogadas com força contra a parede.

– E aí? – perguntou Will. – Quanto tempo você acha que precisa para reagir?

– Um... – ofegou Robin roucamente – instante!

E no outro momento era seu punho fechado que batia sem dó na altura do estômago de Will, obrigando o outro a largá-lo. Não houve trégua. Antes que Robin chegasse a um segundo soco, Will já voltava pronto para revidar. Um pouco zonzo, Robin precisou de alguns instantes para entender o porquê do ataque, quando o fez, pensou seriamente que Will tinha perdido a sanidade, mas agora não havia como voltar atrás. Os dois continuaram a falsa briga com o máximo de barulho que conseguiram fazer. Não demorou muito para dois guardas aparecerem na porta da cela. Deram uns berros numa língua que lhes soava incompreensível e logo a porta foi aberta. Não entraram dois, mas três guardas, cada um com a largura de dois Robins ou dois Wills.

"Estamos mortos", pensou Robin. Contudo, Will devia ter passado um bocado de tempo pensando no que fariam. Assim que um dos guardas o agarrou por trás para afastá-lo de Robin, ele girou o corpo com rapidez e cravou a ponta da fivela de seu cinto – a qual Robin não notara escondida em seu punho fechado – na garganta do carcereiro, rasgando-a e fazendo-o tombar quase imediatamente. Robin não teve dúvidas. Assim que sentiu ser manietado por trás, pelo outro guarda, jogou a cabeça com toda a força num movimento agressivo. O barulho dos ossos se chocando foi um baque seco que o deixou quase tão tonto quanto o seu oponente, porém, ele tinha o elemento surpresa. Virou-se rapidamente e acertou as partes baixas do guarda com toda a força do pé. O homem caiu grunhindo. Will estava se digladiando com o terceiro e, apanhando feio. Isso deu pouco tempo para Robin pensar. Ele arrancou a corda com a qual o carcereiro caído tentara prendê-lo e saltou sobre o oponente de Will. Seus braços mal circulavam os ombros do homenzarrão, mas ele teve espaço para jogar a corda e apertá-la. O gigante começou a se debater tentado de toda forma pegar Robin, jogando socos para trás com punhos que pareciam achas de lenha. O oponente que Robin havia derrubado antes de mostras de tentar se levantar para ajudar o companheiro, mas Will lhe deu um chute no rosto, desacordando-o enquanto roubava sua espada.

O grandalhão sob os braços de Robin afrouxou as pernas e caiu de joelhos. Suas mãos tentaram inutilmente livrar-se do aperto da corda, mas já não perecia ter mais forças. Ele ofegou enquanto Robin via suas orelhas arroxearem e, por fim, caiu de borco no chão. O rapaz finalmente soltou a corda e pegou a espada que ele trazia na cintura. Will já o aguardava, tinha nas mãos as espadas dos dois outros guardas caídos.

– Vamos! – disse. – Temos de chegar até Moody antes que outros venham atrás da gente.

– Virão de qualquer forma.

Will concordou, sem fôlego.

– Alguma ideia?

– Achei que o líder era você – Will rolou os olhos. Mas Robin não lhe deu tempo para voltar a pensar, dobrou o corpo e tirou o molho de chaves de um dos guardas. – Acho que nós podemos dar a eles um pouco de trabalho, não é mesmo?

Com um sorriso de anuência, Will pegou outro molho de chaves de outro carcereiro e pouco tempo depois, os corredores da prisão haviam se transformado em puro caos. Os guardas desciam pelas escadarias das masmorras, mas eram barrados por prisioneiros furiosos, armados do que conseguissem por as mãos, e dispostos a qualquer coisa para salvarem suas vidas. Lutavam como demônios famintos e enfurecidos, com as forças dobradas pelo ódio.

Robin e Will demoraram a chegar ao lugar em Moody estava sendo torturado. Encontraram a sala praticamente vazia, exceto por ele e o bruxo sarraceno, o resto dos guardas estava em luta pelos corredores e celas. O fato de haver um homem só contra quem lutar não equilibrou as coisas. O bruxo atacou sem piedade e Robin teve o cuidado de manter-se fora do alcance da tal varinha. Embora fizesse pouco de Will, ele podia admitir a si mesmo que jamais vira uma arma com o poder daquela. Seria muito difícil se aproximar de Moody enquanto o bruxo estivesse lançando raios contra eles. Will parecia impotente quanto a isso, como se não soubesse como lutar com um bruxo sem usar magia.

– Distraia-o – lhe disse Robin por entre os dentes.

Os dois ainda estavam parados do lado de fora da sala, um de cada lado da porta que não parava de ser alvejada com raios vermelhos e verdes.

– Como?

– Cante, dance, não sei... faça com ele tente atingir apenas a você. – Will lhe ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu serei rápido – garantiu Robin e o outro concordou.

Num intervalo entre os raios lançados pelo feiticeiro, Will deu uma cambalhota, escapando por pouco, mas conseguindo esconder-se atrás de um caldeirão onde era colocado óleo fervente. O bruxo passou a atacar seu esconderijo sem piedade e sua pequena distração era tudo o que Robin precisava. Ele pegou uma adaga – que havia surrupiado durante a luta até ali – focalizou a mira como se sua mão fosse uma flecha e seu braço, fazendo as vezes de arco, impulsionou a lâmina. O bruxo percebeu tarde demais. A lâmina afundou-lhe no meio das costas roubando-lhe o fôlego. Sua varinha agitou-se ainda algumas vezes, mas a mira se perdera. Num movimento rápido, Will saltou sobre ele e a luta acabou em instantes. Quando o jovem se ergueu já trazia nas mãos quatro pedaços cilíndricos de madeira. Robin não precisava perguntar para saber que eram as varinhas dele, de Moody, de Claytus Finnighan e do feiticeiro infiel.

Contudo, os dois acharam que a luta não fora nada comparado ao resto de homem que encontraram amarrado à mesa da roda de tortura. Moody parecia ter diminuído nas horas que ficara longe deles e só um fio de vida o mantinha respirando. Robin não precisou inspecionar duas vezes o seu rosto para perceber que um dos olhos fora arrancado de sua órbita e, ao baixar a cabeça para desviar a visão, pode enxergar a tíbia branca aparente em uma das pernas. O velho gemia, o que significava que ainda não havia perdido os sentidos. Ele até deu mostras de querer falar, mas a mandíbula parecia trancada, provavelmente quebrada.

– Me ajude a tirá-lo daí – disse Will.

Robin ajudou, embora não visse sentido nisso. O mais misericordioso a fazer era matar o homem, libertá-lo de toda aquela dor. Will pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

– Não vou deixá-lo para trás, Robin!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! Mas me diga como vamos sair daqui com ele? Quer mesmo passar pela aquela guerra lá fora, arrastando-o no estado em que está?

Will sustentou o corpo flácido de Moody com a ajuda de Robin e o tirou da roda, depois, olhou as quatro varinhas e escolheu uma delas. Deu as outras três para Robin.

– Prenda-as no cinto, eu perdi o meu.

Robin as pegou, mas a mão nodosa e ensanguentada de Moody segurou seu pulso e ele deu um gemido alto.

– Não creio que possa, Moody – disse Will, mas o velho voltou a gemer.

– O que ele quer?

– A varinha dele.

– Ele tem condições de fazer magia? – perguntou Robin, cético.

– Ele acha que tem.

– Então lhe dê, não temos tempo para luxos por aqui.

Will retomou rapidamente uma das varinhas e a colocou na mão de Moody, apesar de machucado, o velho a segurou com firmeza. Depois, ele inclinou sua cabeça para Will e tentou murmurar algo em seu ouvido.

– Isso é muito arriscado! – reagiu Will. – Podemos estrunchar os três.

– Ou morrer... – rosnou Moody num esforço asmático.

Por alguns instantes, Will pareceu remoer a proposta, então, virou-se para Robin e disse com o que ele achava ser uma voz tranqüilizante.

– Se segure firmemente a nós dois e relaxe o corpo.

– O que vai fazer?

– Não pergunte, apenas faça!

– Ok, a coisa de relaxar já era! O que vai fazer?

– Vou nos tirar daqui, Robin! Agora quer fazer o favor de fazer o que eu disse?

– Mas...

– É isso ou _eles_ – falou apontando para a luta que continuava furiosa além da porta. – Você não tem escolha!

Robin olhou aflito para todos os lados, mas sabia que não tinha outra saída senão confiar. Prendeu-se aos dois homens e quando viu ambos erguerem as varinhas, fechou os olhos. Não queria ver o que viria a seguir. E não viu. Porém, seus pulmões também não respiraram e, por um instante longo demais, ele teve certeza de que seu coração não bateu. E então havia ar novamente. Ar fresco e vento, e cheiro seco de terra e o maravilhoso silêncio do campo aberto e da liberdade.

Quando abriu os olhos pode ver que era noite alta e que eles estavam nos montes que existiam nas cercanias da cidade, não era longe o bastante de seus captores, mas...

– Você está inteiro? – perguntou Will com uma voz ansiosa.

– Hã?

– Não está sentindo falta de nenhum pedaço?

Robin apalpou a si mesmo de forma frenética e preocupada.

– Está tudo aqui – disse com alívio. – Por quê?

– Era o risco – comentou Will. – Mas acho que perdemos um pouco mais da perna do Moody.

Robin constatou que ele tinha razão com uma careta.

– E agora?

– Ajude-me a levá-lo para uma das pequenas cavernas aqui atrás. Precisamos ficar escondidos até podermos partir.

Os dois se puseram a arrastar o homem mais velho pendurado em seus ombros para uma abertura pequena na terra seca do monte, o lugar não acomodaria um homem em pé, mas teria de ser o suficiente para os três. Na entrada, eles deitaram Moody no chão e, depois, buscaram arrastá-lo para dentro tentando causar o menor dano possível. A impossibilidade de tocar na perna descarnada de Moody fez com que Will o levitasse até acomodá-lo. Em seguida, ele usou magia para movimentar algumas pedras para encobrir a boca da caverna e lhes permitir acender uma pequena fogueira.

Analisar os machucados do ancião os deixou ainda mais apreensivos.

– Eu não tenho certeza de que possa fazer muito – disse Will. – Meus feitiços curativos são toscos. Tudo o que aprendi foi a esconder algumas cicatrizes para evitar umas surras da minha mãe e só apliquei esses feitiços em mim, ou nos meus irmãos pelo mesmo motivo.

– Acha que é o suficiente para... fazê-lo sobreviver?

– Eu não sei – Will estava próximo ao desespero. – Ele perdeu muito sangue, e continua perdendo. Eu...

– Calma! Vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez, certo? – Will concordou. – Talvez, um pouco de medicina comum ajude. Primeiro, temos de estancar o sangue.

Robin rasgou uma tira da barra de sua camisa imunda e, com algum esforço a amarrou bem apertada logo acima do joelho de Moody.

– O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou Will.

– Bem... acho que não há como salvar a perna dele... Então, temos de tirar o que está aí.

O corpo de Will tremeu visivelmente e Moody deu um gemido de protesto.

– Não há muita escolha, amigo – Robin falou olhando para o rosto massacrado de Moody. O osso está quebrado e descarnado, ou o tiramos, ou você morre.

Moody respondeu com um suspiro, como quem assente.

– Seria melhor – continuou Robin para Will – colocá-lo à nocaute. O melhor seria um bom trago, mas...

– Deixe comigo.

Will apontou a varinha para o peito de Moody.

– Vá com calma – pediu Robin – ele está fraco.

O outro concordou. A varinha tremia em sua mão, mas ele executou o feitiço e, aparentemente, Moody apagou. Os dois começaram a trabalhar rezando para que, mais tarde, Moody conseguisse voltar a si.

Passaram a noite toda agachados sobre o corpo dilacerado do homem mais velho, mal podendo de cansaço e incapazes de parar. Iam combinando os poucos feitiços conhecidos por Will com as coisas que Robin sabia, na maioria das vezes, apenas por ouvir dizer que assim era feito ou por ter visto ser aplicado pelos curadores dos exércitos. Em alguns casos, usaram até mesmo o que sabiam funcionar para o trato de animais.

Deram por encerradas suas tentativas quando o dia amanheceu. Tinham feito tudo o que podiam, agora, era esperar que o velho reagisse. Quando Moody acordasse, se ele acordasse, e se sentisse melhor, talvez, ele pudesse melhorar o que os dois rapazes haviam feito. Robin e Will sentaram-se então do lado de fora da caverna, sentindo o vento fresco da aurora, sabendo que logo ele se tornaria incandescente sob o sol e os dois teriam de se espremer com o moribundo na pequena caverna. Estavam exaustos e famintos.

– Precisamos de comida – disse Will, num fio de voz. – Ervas para Moody também viriam a calhar.

Robin não respondeu imediatamente. Seus olhos se fixaram na cidade abaixo.

– Não estamos tão longe assim – disse em resposta.

– Estão nos procurando lá embaixo.

O outro rapaz sacudiu os ombros.

– Sempre podemos usar um disfarce.

– Eu não sou bom nisso – disse Will.

– No quê?

– Magia de disfarce.

– Bruxos! – caçoou Robin. – Vocês não sabem fazer nada sem esses pauzinhos, não é?

Will endireitou o corpo e o encarou.

– É mesmo? E o que você sugere, gênio?

Robin olhou para a cidade lá em baixo e analisou as possibilidades por um longo segundo. Vir a um país estrangeiro e morrer lutando era heróico, mas morrer de fome, seria patético. Por outro lado, morrerem agora invalidaria o ato de Claytus e a bravura de Moody. Desfaria em areia todo o esforço deles. E, acima de tudo, Robin não tinha a menor intenção ou vontade de morrer. Virou o rosto e encarou Will mais uma vez.

– Faremos que qualquer homem comum com algum talento sabe fazer: – Robin sorriu e abriu os braços como se aquela fosse a mais óbvia das decisões – vamos roubar.

XXX~~~~XXX~~~~XXX

_N/A: Amigos_

_Obrigada pela paciente espera. Não prometo nada, mas farei tudo para que o próximo capítulo demore bem menos do este. Até porque no próximo as coisas começam a esquentar novamente. Teremos jogos medievais e o aniversário de 15 anos do Harry. E este será um marco!_

_Mil perdões por não poder responder a cada um de vocês que comentou, mas, infelizmente, o tempo realmente não permite. (Nem as fics que acompanho tenho conseguido ler, para meu desespero.) Quero apenas agradecer enormemente a cada uma das pessoas que, ao longo de três anos de escrita de fic tem me acompanhado com sua leitura entusiasmada e comentários carinhosos. Agradeço àqueles que nem sempre conseguem comentar, mas sempre acham um tempo para ler. E, por fim, meu muito grato obrigada a quem apareceu por aqui e me mandou o recado: leitor novo, estou gostando. Fico imensamente feliz em ver que essa mistura de universos é capaz de conquistar mais e mais gente._

_Por fim, não há como não agradecer o carinho de vocês pelo meu momento especial e, claro, a compreensão. O baby também agradece. =D_

_E, não menos importante: esse capítulo teve a enorme ajuda do meu maridinho que praticamente me trancou em casa para que eu pudesse escrever, enquanto ele organiza a nossa vida para a chegada do novo membro da família. Seria injusto não contar isso e não dedicar o capítulo a ele._

_Beijo enorme em todos_

_Sally_


	19. Justas e Jogos

Capítulo 18

**Justas e Jogos**

_Seis meses depois..._

A espada veio tão rápida na direção de Harry que ele mal teve tempo de erguer o escudo para se defender. Seu coração acelerou muito dessa vez, enquanto ele se apressava em barrar o golpe que veio logo em seguida e conseguia dar dois passos rápidos para trás fugindo das investidas do adversário.

– Você não está se concentrando, Harry! – reclamou Sirius, enquanto girava a espada ao lado do corpo e começava uma nova sequência de golpes. Harry conseguiu pará-lo com a própria espada dessa vez.

– Você não está me dando tempo... para pensar – ofegou.

– Ah, ok! Pensar é importante – gracejou o padrinho. – Então, pense rápido!

O golpe seguinte passou pelo lado de Harry e não o acertou por um triz. O garoto aproveitou a curva que fez com o corpo e atacou Sirius pelo flanco esquerdo, obrigando-o a uma manobra de deslize para escapar.

– A-há! Finalmente! Há vida em baixo deste elmo! Achei que algum troll tinha substituído seu cérebro durante a noite por bosta de dragão.

Sirius riu da própria piada, mas não deixou de atacar. Ele prosseguiu o treino num ritmo forte e, em pouco tempo, os braços já cansados de Harry começaram a dar mostras de que queriam despencar do corpo para poderem parar de se mexer. Isso não pareceu ser motivo para Sirius mudar sua atitude.

– Erga mais o braço da espada. Ataque! Isso. Mais uma vez – admoestou o padrinho, continuando o jogo de ataque e defesa e se recusando a aceitar que Harry apenas se defendesse.

Era um dia quente do fim de julho e Sirius e James haviam decidido treinar os garotos numa clareira fresca, situada no bosque que cercava o castelo Potter. Ron já havia passado uma hora "apanhando" dos golpes de James e agora descansava, muito vermelho, sentado em um tronco, fazendo de tudo para não perder cada lance da luta entre Harry e Sirius. Hermione, Ginny e Lily tinham vindo assisti-los, mas depois de um tempo o entusiasmo arrefecera e somente Ginny permanecera com os olhos grudados nos combatentes, enquanto Hermione lia um livro e Lily conversava em voz baixa com James.

Desde a primavera, os treinos de cavalaria de Harry e Ron haviam se intensificado. Agora só faltava aos dois, entre os garotos que moravam no castelo Potter, guardarem suas armas. Fred e George o haviam feito na Páscoa. E, embora ainda fosse preciso esperar dois anos para que Harry e Ron pudessem se tornar cavaleiros, havia muito que aprender e, no caso de Harry, muito tempo de treinamento a ser recuperado. Além disso, a notícia de que James comemoraria o aniversário de quinze anos com um torneio não tornara, em absoluto, a vida dos garotos mais fácil. Nenhum dos dois queria fazer feio frente aos outros jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros. Claro, que nenhum deles poderia participar das lutas principais, estas eram apenas para cavaleiros, mas, ainda assim...

O fato é que Harry nem vira os últimos seis meses se passarem, tal a quantidade de tarefas pelas quais estivera assoberbado. Durante o inverno, Hermione se esmerara para terminar sua alfabetização, a qual não era em inglês, a língua que falavam, mas em latim, língua em que tudo era escrito (especialmente os grossos livros de magia). A educação mágica de Harry também foi aprimorada. Lily se tornara verdadeiramente obcecada por isso e muito, muito exigente. Harry tinha aulas de poções com ela (algo para o que realmente não tinha muito talento) todas às manhãs, dividindo o tempo com as aulas de leitura de Hermione. À tarde, alternadamente, Remus ensinava defesas contra magia negra, James dava aulas sobre a arte de duelar em magia (Harry gostava destas aulas) e Sirius lhes dava dicas sobre transfiguração. Estas últimas eram as aulas que rendiam menos. Na maior parte das vezes, o que acontecia era Sirius colocar sua cara de cão e ficar brincando com eles.

Com tanto o que fazer e aprender o tempo tinha voado. Parecia ter sido ontem que Sonja viera morar no castelo. Harry ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar que ela não era uma mulher, mas uma foca, muito embora fosse bem fácil acreditar que ela não era humana. Seres humanos não tinham aquele tipo de beleza selvagem, quase assustadora. Porém, era preciso reconhecer que, para ela, aquele também havia sido um duro tempo de aprendizagem.

Sonja parecia estranhar tudo o que era normal para as outras pessoas, desde comer à mesa até usar sapatos – não era raro vê-la descalça andando pelo castelo ou em banhos no lago, aos quais Sirius montava guarda como um cão raivoso. E isso não era tudo o de estranho que ela tinha, suas atitudes eram completamente diferentes de qualquer mulher que Harry conhecesse e algumas até complicadas de aceitar pela a maioria das pessoas. A questão da união dos dois era uma delas. Mesmo ligada a Sirius, Sonja deixava bem claro que só fazia o que queria e como queria e que Sirius não mandava nela de jeito algum (alguns homens no castelo ficavam chocadíssimos com isso). Ela não sentia qualquer fidelidade pelos modos humanos ou atração por outra coisa que não fosse estar na água ou com o seu homem (como ela o chamava). Talvez, por isso, ela tenha recusado um casamento da forma como os humanos faziam. Dizia que estava casada com Sirius enquanto ele escondesse sua pele de foca e este era todo o compromisso que ela precisava.

Harry nunca tinha perguntado como Sirius se sentia a respeito disso, porém o padrinho – fora discussões ocasionais com a _selkie_ – parecia feliz. De fato, esse era um sentimento geral no castelo e Harry, por muito tempo, teria aqueles seis meses como os melhores de sua vida.

Um desnível no terreno e uma pedra fizeram com que Harry tropeçasse, um golpe oportuno de Sirius, e ele caiu.

– Excelente – debochou o padrinho. – Era isso mesmo que eu esperava do meu escudeiro: um tombo.

Harry largou a espada e puxou a viseira do elmo pesado que usava. O rosto estava nojento de suor e pó.

– Estou exausto, Sirius.

O padrinho agachou-se ao lado dele e franziu a testa.

– Experimente dizer isso para o cara que estiver segurando a espada contra a sua barriga.

– Não vou sair por aí puxando briga – resmungou ofegante. – Desde quando ficou tão exigente?

Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso e não respondeu, apenas estendeu a mão para ajudar Harry a levantar.

– Descanse um pouco. Quem sabe depois...

– Deixe o menino em paz, Sirius – uma voz conhecida e alegre veio de além das árvores surpreendendo o grupo. – Ele sempre terá uma varinha para usar se for necessário.

Peter surgiu com um sorriso fazendo todos correrem para saudá-lo. Ele estava fora há muitos meses. Logo após o retorno de Sirius e Sonja, ele voltara para a corte levando Marian consigo. Era óbvio para todos que Peter não aprovava a escolha de Sirius inicialmente, mas, já pouco antes de sua partida, ele parecia verdadeiramente conquistado pela _selkie. _Agora, ele e sua protegida retornavam ao castelo para participar das festividades do aniversário de Harry, como era de se esperar.

Sirius e James ficaram felizes com a chegada surpresa. Harry e Rony também, mas porque a visita terminara com o pesado treino de espada. Para Hermione e Ginny, o que importava era o retorno de Marian.

As duas meninas estavam ansiosas para conversar com a amiga, pois Peter não fizera segredo de que sua ida para a corte estava estreitamente relacionada com a possibilidade de casar Marian ainda naquele verão. O seu favorito para desempenhar o papel de marido de sua protegida era um jovem lorde normando com muitas terras no continente. Sir Guy de Gisborne parecia ter todos os predicados necessários a ser um marido perfeito aos olhos de Peter, mas claro, não aos de Marian. Nas cartas que ela escrevia para Hermione seu passatempo favorito parecia ser criticar Sir Guy. Provavelmente, ela o odiaria mesmo que não tivesse a esperança de que Robin um dia fosse voltar da Terra Santa. Infelizmente, a julgar pelos comentários que James fazia a respeito das cartas de Peter, a jovem, agora, só poderia contar com a sorte, pois seu destino parecia traçado por seu tutor. Peter não parava de elogiar a si mesmo por ter conseguido o apoio da própria rainha Eleonor, madrinha de Marian e mãe do rei, para seus planos de casamento.

– Se ele gosta tanto, deveria ele mesmo se casar com Sir Guy – resmungava Hermione quando ouvia James narrar as intenções de Peter. A garota não se conformava com a amiga ser obrigada a casar com alguém que não gostava. Ela chegara até mesmo a pedir ao irmão que intercedesse por Marian, mas James respondeu que, até onde ele sabia, não havia nada suficientemente grande para impedir o casamento. E, como Marian os havia proibido de contar sobre seu relacionamento com Robin, Hermione teve de ficar quieta.

Quando retornaram ao castelo, coube aos exaustos Harry e Ron levar todo o equipamento para o galpão, limpá-lo e guardá-lo. Era seu trabalho como escudeiros e, por isso, Harry nunca reclamava do que tinha de fazer. Todos consideravam esta uma etapa muito importante da aprendizagem do cavaleiro. E, ao fim de tudo, Harry podia até mesmo dizer que pulara etapas. Ele deveria inicialmente ter sido pajem, mas isso deveria começar por volta dos sete anos, mais ou menos. Os pajens cuidavam dos cavalos, limpavam arreios, poliam armaduras, serviam nas festas. Harry chegou a fazer esse serviço por alguns meses, embora, ele reconhecesse que fazê-lo no castelo de seu próprio pai e não de outro lorde – como mandava a tradição – era bem menos trabalhoso. Porém, assim que Fred e George guardaram suas armas, Harry e Ron assumiram seus lugares como escudeiros. Harry de Sirius e Ron de James. Acreditava-se que um pai não seria suficientemente duro com um filho para forjar um real cavaleiro. Quem visse os mimos de James para com Harry, não discordaria.

No caminho para estrebaria, Harry estava tão cansado que mal percebeu o laconismo de Ron, mas assim que eles se livraram do equipamento e começaram a lavar-se para voltar ao castelo, as respostas excessivamente curtas do amigo passaram a incomodar.

– Qual é o problema?

– Nenhum.

– Corta essa. Faz tempo que você está assim.

– Assim como?

– Como se um lobo tivesse comido a sua língua. O que aconteceu?

Ron o considerou por um longo momento, franzindo os olhos.

– Você não está preocupado?

– Com o que?

– Os jogos.

– Ahh... – é claro que Harry vinha pensando nos jogos. Estavam se preparando arduamente para eles. Mas havia outras tantas coisas acontecendo, coisas tão felizes que sua preocupação com os jogos não tomavam a parte mais importante de sua cabeça.

Ron pareceu ler algo parecido com isso em seu rosto e fugiu ao olhar dele.

– Claro... para você é diferente. Você é Harry Potter, é o filho do senhor, não importa muito como você vai se sair.

– Que besteira! É claro que importa. Até mais que para você. Todos vão esperar que eu me comporte como meu pai e ninguém vai levar em conta que eu tive de aprender em meses o que os outros aprenderam em anos.

– Mas você não vai deixar de ser ordenado cavaleiro se fracassar.

– Nem você! – indignou-se Harry.

– É claro que vou! Quem vai ordenar um babaca cavaleiro?

– Não seja idiota, – disse Harry – meu pai vai ordenar você. E você não é babaca, só... está sendo.

Algo no que Harry disse finalmente deixou Ron muito, mas muito vermelho.

– Não quero esmola do seu pai! – berrou.

Harry ficou chocado.

– De onde você tirou isso?

– Eu quero valer alguma coisa, ouviu? Eu não tenho seu nome ou sua fortuna, então, eu tenho que valer alguma coisa! – ele continuou com a voz alterada.

Era difícil entender de onde vinha toda aquela raiva e Harry estava começando a se sentir mal, pois nunca alguém o havia colocado tão acima de si mesmo.

– Você só está dizendo besteira, Ron! – foi a vez de Harry se alterar. – Você tem idéia do que é tentar corresponder às expectativas de todo mundo... EM MESES?

– Tanto faz... seu futuro está garantido de qualquer jeito.

Dessa vez, Harry se incomodou de verdade. O que Ron sabia? O que ele podia saber da época em que todo o futuro que ele planejava era o de ter alguma idade e tamanho para fugir com sua mãe da casa dos Dursley. A vida de Ron tinha sido até aquele momento muito mais segura do que ele sequer ousaria imaginar há um ano atrás. Que culpa ele tinha de seu pai ser um senhor de terras? Isso também não o pressionava para ser um grande cavaleiro? Além disso... ora, o que Ron sabia sobre estar com a vida ameaçada por alguém que queria matá-lo desde que ele era um bebê. Harry sabia que estava seguro no castelo do seu pai, mas um dia ele teria de enfrentar aquilo, enquanto Ron... Bem, Ron poderia casar, ter filhos e engordar prosperamente se quisesse.

– Sabe de uma coisa? – disse terminando de se limpar. – Você tem razão.

– Tenho? – ironizou Ron.

– Tem. Você é um babaca e eu, se fosse o meu pai, não ordenaria um babaca cavaleiro – disse saindo o galpão sem olhar para trás.

A briga com Ron deixou Harry chateado o resto do dia e lhe tirou qualquer humor para se animar com o banquete que seu pai ofereceu, naquela noite, para Peter e Marian. Ron não pareceu melhor e, até o fim do jantar, já tinha se indisposto com Hermione, Ginny e cortara até mesmo as tentativas de Neville de conversar. Pareceu a Harry que Ron julgava o outro garoto tão culpado quanto Harry por ser filho de um senhor de terras e já ser, há algum tempo, escudeiro de Peter.

Mas Ron se tornou um problema bem pequeno quando, ao fim do jantar, Hermione o puxou para um canto a fim de conversar.

– O que houve entre você e Ron? – ela começou.

– Foi para isso que você me puxou para cá? A resposta não é óbvia? Ele é um babaca.

Hermione deu um suspiro longo.

– Não, não foi... apenas... ah, deixa para lá! Temos coisas mais importantes... – disse com certa urgência.

– O que?

A garota baixou a voz o mais que pode.

– James recebeu uma carta de Dumbledore – a atenção de Harry imediatamente mudou de foco. – Eu ouvi... por acaso, – ela explicou séria – quando ele comentou com Sirius... – fez uma pausa e respirou fundo deixando Harry ainda mais nervoso. – Capturaram Robert e os outros. – Harry arregalou os olhos. – É, eu sei. Felizmente, ao que parece, foram os muçulmanos e não os bruxos.

– Felizmente? – Harry se lembrou das histórias de prisioneiros capturados que conhecia, e não sabia como alguém poderia classificar qualquer captura de feliz.

– É... – Hermione pareceu compreender sua expressão. – Ao menos é o que James acha. Se fossem os nossos inimigos, eles certamente já estariam mortos. E não se sabe se os muçulmanos não irão vendê-los aos homens de Voldemort, mas não é só isso...

– O quê?

– Dumbledore mandou avisar que o pai de Sheamus Fininghan foi morto.

– Céus!

– E... ele também, digo, Dumbledore perdeu qualquer contato com os outros.

– Quando você ficou sabendo disso tudo?

– Pouco antes do jantar – ela respondeu.

– Por que não me contou?

– Não é o que estou fazendo? Não deu para te contar antes, tinha sempre alguém por perto – defendeu-se Hermione.

– E por que o meu pai não me contou? – perguntou Harry um pouco indignado.

– Não seja infantil, Harry! É muito provável que tenhamos um traidor no castelo, afinal alguém informou a localização exata de Robert, não é? Acho que James está certo em não ficar espalhanado esse tipo de notícia.

– Certamente o traidor não sou eu, não é? – Hermione revirou os olhos e, mesmo magoado pelo pai não confiar nele, Harry acrescentou antes que a garota o chamasse novamente de criança. – Os Weasley já sabem?

– James falou para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Você não percebeu como ela está abatida?

Harry realmente não tinha prestado atenção, tão bravo que estava com Ron. Agora que Hermione falara, ele olhou por cima do ombro dela e era inegável ver as sobras no rosto da mãe dos seus amigos. Uma idéia lhe cruzou a cabeça.

– Acha que o Ron já sabe?

Hermione virou-se para olhar o amigo.

– Eu não sei. Não consegui falar com ele, pois ele ficou impossível depois que voltou do treino. – A garota colocou as mãos na cintura, impaciente. – Vai me dizer o que houve?

Harry apenas bufou e desviou o assunto.

– Ginny sabe? Ela idolatra aquele irmão.

– Não contaram para ela – respondeu Hermione. – Mas, você sabe como Ginny é, ela está desconfiada.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. A notícia lhe deu um novo senso de realidade. Sabia que seu destino estava atrelado ao de Robin – ao menos era o que afirmava a profecia - assim, se o outro estava em perigo, de alguma forma ele também estava. Por outro lado, imaginava como Ron estava se sentindo. Era seu irmão que tinha sido capturado e que provavelmente estava sofrendo em uma prisão infiel(1) àquela altura. Porém, isso não foi suficiente para esfriar seu ânimo com o amigo. Detestava o fato de Ron considerá-lo um privilegiado, alguém cujo valor pouco importava por ter um "nome" que o precedia.

Assim, os dois continuaram sem se falar enquanto os preparativos para os jogos mostravam-se mais e mais adiantados. A felicidade do início do verão, porém, dera lugar a uma expectativa tensa, cuja pressão aumentava dia após dia em que nenhuma notícia sobre Moody, Will e Robin chegava até o castelo. Não havia demorado muito para que todos os interessados ficassem sabendo da captura e da falta de notícias. Ginny andava cabisbaixa e Marian afundara num mundo mudo do qual ninguém conseguia arrancá-la, sempre com os olhos parados, perdidos. Para cúmulo, Peter não parava de comentar alegremente o noivado próximo da garota com Guy de Gisborne, o que soava mais como tortura do que qualquer outra coisa.

Então, finalmente, chegou a data do aniversário de Harry e os dias dos jogos. Assim que as comitivas chegaram, foi possível perceber o "ar" do castelo mudar. Não era difícil entender o por quê. Era quase impossível ficar alheio ao brilho das armaduras, às cores dos estandartes das comitivas, à música que elas entoavam com seus menestréis e flautistas. Harry ficou ainda mais maravilhado com as comitivas de senhores bruxos, nestas, era possível ver os animais avatares se mexendo nas flâmulas e estandartes. Havia um dragão que cuspia fogo, um unicórnio que saltitava, um cavalo alado voador. Algumas comitivas bruxas faziam espocar estrelas brilhantes em pleno dia. Era uma verdadeira festa, à qual era impossível ficar indiferente. Contudo, a tensão não foi embora completamente, e não só porque a preocupação com Moody e os outros ainda persistia, mas por que nem todos os convidados eram _exatamente_ bem vindos.

Ao que parece, o príncipe John achou que seria interessante lembrar Sir James Potter que _ele_ era o atual governante da Inglaterra e – numa lembrança que mais parecia afronta – enviou uma comitiva para representá-lo. Uma comitiva que, por conta de estarem carregando o estandarte real, não poderia ser convidada a se retirar. A ofensa ficou por conta do rosto fino e arrogante do chefe da comitiva. Sir Lucius Malfoy encabeçava seu grupo como se fosse o próprio rei, vinha ladeado pela esposa Narcisa, pelo filho Draco e por Guy de Gisborne (que mais tarde revelou ter vindo a pedido da rainha, por conta de seu futuro compromisso com Lady Marian). James havia achado o esquema todo hilário, enquanto os avistava do alto de uma das janelas. Teria continuado a debochar da empáfia dos Malfoy junto com Sirius, não fosse pelo fato de que, logo atrás de Lucius, vinha ninguém menos que o Xerife de Nottinghan, Severus Snape.

– Não dá para negar que ele é corajoso – comentou Remus quando viu o sorriso de James sumir.

– É muito topete aparecer aqui depois de quase matar James! – rosnou Sirius.

– James quase o matou também – contemporizou Peter.

– Ainda há tempo para terminar o serviço – resmungou James, com os olhos fixos no pátio.

– Comporte-se, James – Dumbledore não pareceu levar a ameaça a sério. Ele havia chegado pela manhã e agora degustava um bom cálice de vinho dos elfos com seu anfitrião e os amigos. – Tudo o que o príncipe John quer é que você reaja, de qualquer forma. Há muito tempo ele quer um rosto para simbolizar os barões rebeldes e o seu é o primeiro da fila. Lembra-se do que o pai dele fez ao Conde de Huntington?

– Huntington não era um bruxo.

– E desde quando ser bruxo nos torna menos vulneráveis? Esquece que o outro lado também tem bruxos? Bruxos bem menos éticos que você ou eu? Bruxos que não hesitariam ao mais horrível dos ataques? Sem medir qualquer consequência?

– Dumbledore... – tentou argumentar James.

– Meu amigo – tornou calmamente o alquimista – seria bom que você não esquecesse que suas ações não afetam mais apenas você mesmo. Não estou falando somente do fato de que você tem sua família de volta agora, estou falando do fato de que Harry se espelha em tudo o que você faz. Seria bom se você desse como exemplo para o seu filho um pouco mais discernimento e menos impulsividade. O que me diz?

James cruzou os braços e encarou Dumbledore com seriedade.

– Eu digo que você quer que eu sente à mesa e confraternize com os meus inimigos.

– Meu caro... quando se trata de política, fazemos isso o tempo todo. Eu mesmo, sentaria à mesa e confraternizaria com o próprio Voldemort se tal fosse necessário para vencê-lo.

– Suas concessões não me agradam, Dumbledore.

O velho alquimista sorriu.

– E acredite, meu amigo, eu faço bem poucas. Entenda, não digo que isso me dá prazer, mas eu sei que quando o inimigo se aproxima tanto assim, é melhor conhecê-lo o melhor que se puder antes de atacá-lo, você não acha? Tudo o que digo é: seria mais interessante, antes de expulsar Severus, tentar saber por ele quais as intenções dos Malfoy em estarem aqui.

– Isso é uma medida inteligente – comentou Remus que se escorara à janela e observava a conversa.

– Sou conhecido por isso, meu caro Remus – lhe respondeu Dumbledore.

– E por que Snape nos contaria qualquer coisa? – perguntou Sirius.

– Bem, Sirius, eu acho que ele faria isso porque apesar de sua rixa com James e com você, ele está do nosso lado.

– Rá! – debochou James.

– Estou falando de política, James, de política.

Apesar da cara fechada com que James recebeu o comentário, ele se portou magnificamente ao receber as comitivas. Saudou Lucius Malfoy e sua família com uma civilidade tão ampla que ninguém teve dúvidas do fingimento, mas tampouco se pode lhe acusar de qualquer coisa. Portando-se como o mais agradável e lisonjeador dos anfitriões, ele passou um tempo (quase longo demais) elogiando a beleza da senhora Malfoy e a robustez do jovem Draco. Cumprimentou Sir Guy educadamente (afinal nada tinha contra o rapaz) e, por último, fez questão de notar a presença de Snape.

– Meu _caro_ Xerife! Seja bem vindo de volta a minha casa – exclamou com falsa alegria. – E... surpreendentemente inteiro.

Snape prendeu fortemente o maxilar e rosnou a guisa de cumprimento.

– Estou igualmente deslumbrado em vê-lo, _mylord,_ digo, em pé.

Somente quando o sorriso de James tomou todo o seu rosto é que Snape percebeu que a troca de palavras encerrava uma armadilha. De fato, ele poderia ter ido para a cama sem o que veio a seguir.

– Dumbledore é um curandeiro incrível. Mas _minha esposa _é uma excelente enfermeira. Que doente não ficaria perfeito sob os cuidados dela, não é mesmo?

Antes que Snape tivesse condições de responder a provocação, James já se voltava para outros recém chegados. À noite, um banquete de proporções gigantescas foi servido para saudar os convidados e homenagear o aniversariante. Harry gostaria de dizer que ficou desconfortável com a atenção, isso poderia ser acrescentado em sua personalidade como uma saudável modéstia, mas a verdade – difícil de esconder até para si mesmo – é que ele adorara. Ganhara uma bela adaga de Sirius e um anel com brasão dos Potter de seu pai. Hagrid, que há dias o rondava para entregar seu presente, deu-lhe magníficas rédeas mágicas para serem usadas em Segredo. Harry já andava montando seu belo cavalo de fogo, porém tinha que ter enorme cuidado quando o fazia, num único dia que tentara soltar o galope fora parar quase na fronteira do país de Gales.

– Com estas – explicou Hagrid muito satisfeito consigo mesmo – você poderá cavalgá-lo como se fosse um cavalo normal e quando quiser correr... basta tirá-las.

– Nossa, Hagrid!! Eu adorei! Obrigado.

O grandalhão inchou de orgulho.

– Little Jonh trançou a corda e eu a enfeiticei. É um presente de nós dois.

– Puxa! Agradeça a ele por mim – disse Harry com sinceridade. Little Jonh estava cuidando das cavalariças, agora cheias com os animais que participariam dos torneios. Hagrid não se demorou e logo foi ajudar o irmão.

Alguns convidados lhe entregaram seus presentes, outros preferiram esperar para entregá-lo no banquete que haveria no dia de seu aniversário.

Os menestréis cantavam histórias depois da ceia quando Draco Malfoy se aproximou dele. Harry estava ladeado por Hermione, Neville e Ginny

– Nossos pais nos apresentaram hoje pela manhã – ele disse num tom cheio de importância e Harry lhe deu um cumprimento de cabeça. Como não disse nada de volta para o garoto, recebeu um discreto cutucão nas costelas de Hermione. Havia todo um protocolo de cumprimentos a ser seguido e Harry teve de forçar um pouco a memória para lembrar o que deveria dizer.

– Er... sim, meu pai e eu estamos honrados com a presença dos Malfoy em nossos jogos.

Draco deu um meio sorriso, aparentemente satisfeito com a resposta. Depois de outro olhar de Hermione, Harry continuou.

– Deixe-me apresentá-lo, estes são Neville de Longbotton...

– O filho de Sir Franklin de Longbotton – reconheceu Draco cumprimentando o rapaz. Neville lhe fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.

Harry prosseguiu.

– E estas são: minha tia, lady Hermione e... – ele não soube bem como intitular Ginny, então, não disse nada – Ginevra Weasley.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha para as meninas e, acintosamente, ignorou Ginny antes de considerar Hermione.

– Você disse... sua _tia_? Pensei que Sir James fosse filho único. – É claro que o fato de Hermione ser filha bastarda de Sir John Potter era embaraço, mas o tom de Draco foi tão malévolo, tão cheio de despeito que Harry o encarou como se o desafiasse a dizer qualquer coisa.

– Bem, ele não é.

O garoto ergueu o queixo fino e mediu Hermione de alto à baixo como se ela fosse algo um pouco nojento que ele tivesse de examinar.

– Nesse caso – Draco inclinou a cabeça para Hermione, mas não havia cortesia no gesto. – Hã... devo crer que sua _tia _é uma...

– Bruxa? – ajudou Harry. – Sim, ela é.

– Eu ia dizer... mestiça.

– Qual a importância disto? – retorquiu Harry começando a perder a paciência.

Draco deu ombros.

– Se você não vê...

– O que eu vejo é que você não se portou como um legítimo cavaleiro – afrontou-o Harry. – Eu lhe apresentei duas damas e você não dirigiu seus cumprimentos a nenhuma delas com a propriedade exigida, creio que isso é um insulto, não é?

Se Malfoy não baixasse o topete com a pergunta, teria de se retirar ou duelar com Harry. Estando em sua casa, Harry esperava que Draco optasse por seguir o protocolo. Malfoy não se abalou.

– Milady – disse inclinando a cabeça na direção de Hermione, com evidente má vontade. – Contudo, Potter, você não pode me obrigar a cumprir um código que, certamente, não se aplica à _criadagem _– disse lançando um olhar de esguelha para Ginny. – Seria exigir demais de minha dignidade, mesmo que eu, de forma alguma – assegurou falsamente – queira ofendê-lo.

Ginny ficou imediatamente cor de beterraba e vindo, não se sabe de onde, Rony irrompeu ao lado de Harry e precisou ser contido por ele e Neville. Draco, porém, não esperou pela réplica de Harry. Com um rápido movimento de cabeça, ele saiu dali e foi se refugiar junto ao pai.

– Aquele... aquele... – vociferava Ron ainda seguro por Harry e Neville.

– Deixe de ser ridículo, Ron – falou Ginny com uma autoridade que Harry não reconheceu.

– Mas ele...

– Não disse mais do que a verdade – ela completou e Ron parou de lutar contra os dois amigos imediatamente, chocado. – É exatamente o que somos.

– Ginny! – exclamou Hermione, ela ainda estava pálida com os insultos destilados por Malfoy.

Mas a garota ergueu a cabeça e encarou-os firmemente.

– Apesar da gentileza de seu irmão, Hermione, e da sua, da de lady Lily e de Harry, este é o nosso papel nessa casa e não há porque nos ofendermos por isso. Malfoy é desagradável sim, mas falou apenas o que é um fato.

– Ginny – interpelou Harry – meu pai não os vê assim. Vocês são... amigos e...

– Somos Harry. Mas Ron não é ainda um cavaleiro que mereça qualquer tipo de deferência e eu nunca serei mais do que minha própria mãe é, isto é, a governanta de um castelo. Não há qualquer razão para um jovem lord como Malfoy me cumprimentar.

Harry queria dizer que ela estava errada, mas notou que Hermione – com quem ele sempre contava para entender o mundo que passara a viver desde que encontrara o seu pai – e Neville baixaram a cabeça como que concordando. Ron ainda estava alterado, tinha uma cor esquisita, meio marrom, mas também não a contestou. Ele se soltou de Neville e Harry e rosnou em voz muito baixa.

– Ainda teríamos nossas terras se não fosse pelo pai dele.

– E por Voldemort, e pelo falecido rei Henrique... a culpa deles não muda nossa condição.

– Ginny... – tentou mais uma vez Hermione – entre os bruxos...

– A nobreza e as posses são menos consideradas? Mesmo? Você não prestou muita atenção no comportamento dos convidados Hermione? Na maneira como olham para meu pai ou para a minha mãe? E eu estou falando dos convidados bruxos. – Ela deu um suspiro e um pequeno sorriso. – Isso me fez lembrar, acho que devo procurar a mamãe para ver se ela precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa. Com a sua licença...

Ginny dobrou os joelhos numa reverência curta e sumiu antes que eles pudessem lhe dizer qualquer coisa. Harry ainda estava em choque. Num dia, ele sabia que ocupava um lugar na sociedade dos homens muito abaixo do da família Weasley, no outro, um lugar muito acima e mal sabia como lidar com essas diferenças. De fato, ele sequer as entendia completamente.

O episódio teve ao menos um ponto positivo. Ron e ele se esqueceram da discussão que haviam tido e se colocaram a xingar os Malfoy com o apoio total de Hermione e Neville. No dia seguinte, os dois se encaminharam juntos para assistirem a primeira prova do torneio. Tradicionalmente, as disputas de arco e flecha eram as únicas que reuniam nobres e plebeus em pé de igualdade. Os bruxos não poderiam usar magia e era, acima de tudo, a habilidade com a arma que contava mais. Harry nem pensou em competir. Mesmo com as lentes que Dumbledore lhe presenteara, ele ainda era muito pouco destro com um arco. Ron participou, mas não foi muito brilhante e Neville não conseguiu passar nem da primeira fase. Para a felicidade deles, Draco saiu imediatamente a seguir. A disputa final ficou entre Little John e Sirius, que venceu mais por sorte que por habilidade. Contudo, o fato de receber a flecha dourada das mãos de Sonja, pareceu alertar Narcisa Malfoy que seu primo tinha, para todos os efeitos, uma esposa e que era uma esposa de que a família Black não gostaria nadinha. Antes do fim da noite, todos os convidados que tinham alguma ligação com os Black olhavam de forma depreciativa para Sonja e não lhe dirigiam a palavra. Sonja importou-se pouco, mas Sirius e James pareciam prestes a subir pelas paredes de tão furiosos.

O segundo dia de competições amenizou um pouco o clima ruim que se instalara. Era o dia das competições entre os escudeiros. Encilhar cavalos, montar armaduras, destreza com nós e facas. Harry, Ron e Neville se saíram muito bem em todas e, para sua decepção, Draco também, mas nenhum deles ganhou o primeiro lugar, este ficou para um garoto mais velho chamado Cedric Diggory. Até onde Harry ficou sabendo, Cedric estava apenas a algumas semanas de guardar suas armas, logo fazia sentido que eles perdessem para um "quase" cavaleiro. No combate simulado com espadas de madeira (as únicas que os escudeiros podiam empunhar), Harry torceu para que o sorteio lhe indicasse Malfoy como dupla, queria dar uma lição no garoto, nem que fosse com os punhos, contudo, o felizardo, desta vez, também foi Cedric que venceu Draco sem dificuldade, mas isso não ajudou os meninos a se sentirem vingados como queriam. Até Neville, sempre calmo, estava com ganas de pegar o jovem Malfoy.

Foi só no terceiro dia que as competições mais importantes – as justas entre os cavaleiros – começaram a ser realizadas. Harry teve muito trabalho como escudeiro de Sirius que, como foi bem nas competições, fez um maior número de disputas. Neville parou seus trabalhos na segunda rodada, quando Peter foi derrotado pelo Xerife Snape. Embora indo muito bem nas disputas, como que por "mágica", Snape não chegou a competir nem com Sirius, nem com James,e acabou sendo derrotado por Sir Guy. Dumbledore assistiu a todas as competições parecendo muito satisfeito com tamanha "sorte".

A grande final ficou entre James e Sir Guy, que se mostrara um cavaleiro quase perfeito nas competições e vencera Lucius Malfoy nas semi-finais. Harry estava exultante, não tinha a menor dúvida de que seu pai venceria e isso era exatamente o contrário do sentimento de Ron. Sendo escudeiro de Sir James, Ron ficara apavorado com o fato de ele ir para a final. Tinha certeza de que, se James perdesse, seria por algo que ele houvesse feito de errado.

– Não se preocupe tanto, Ron – alentou-o Remus. – Você está indo muito bem até aqui.

Os três estavam em uma das tendas que margeavam o campo de Marte(2). As tendas serviam para os cavaleiros se vestirem e se concentrarem antes das lutas e também para se atendidos e descansarem após cada combate. Cada um dos competidores ergueu a sua e, como era de esperar a de Sir James era uma das que ficava mais próximas à arena.

– Posso enumerar cada erro que cometi até aqui, Sir Remus – respondeu Ron muito vermelho enquanto verificava os cascos do cavalo de James.

– Bem, eu acho isso muito bom. Se você sabe, é sinal que tomará mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Ron deu gemido audível e não respondeu. Agora, Harry também estava um pouco preocupado. Confiava em Ron, mas não queria que James perdesse. Remus, parado ao seu lado, pareceu notar sua expressão e baixou a voz para lhe falar.

– Seu pai é um dos melhores cavaleiros do país, Harry. Lembre-se disso. Ele tem uma inteligência rara para o combate e que desconheço cavaleiro que tenha igual. Não é fácil batê-lo ou a Sirius, tanto que foi James quem tirou seu padrinho da competição, acho que isso é o bastante para você não se preocupar.

Uma justa de cavaleiros é uma disputa muito interessante. É chamada de justa porque se acredita que o vencedor não é apenas o melhor cavaleiro, mas também aquele que Deus considera melhor, mais fiel, mais justo e o que tem a vontade de Deus ao seu lado. Os cavalos são pesadamente ornamentados. Usam longas mantas coloridas e bordadas por cima das selas e, por vezes, até mesmo armaduras de ferro por baixo delas. Não raro suas cabeças também recebem elmos, alguns com córneos pontiagudos e, virtualmente, mortais, caso atinjam o cavaleiro inimigo. Sobre o animal, o cavaleiro monta todo aparamentado com sua armadura mais imponente e fechada – isso torna complicado o trabalho do cavalo quando os cavaleiros já não tem mais a forma e o peso dos anos de juventude.

Como escudeiro, Ron sabia que não poderia cometer nenhum erro ao paramentar Sir James para a luta. Ele o ajudou a vestir a longa cota de malha e amarrou as perneiras de ferro com especial cuidado, depois o ajudou com o colete metálico fechando as amarras de couro que o prendiam ao corpo. Calçou as braçadeiras e, por fim, a longa túnica vermelha com o brasão e as cores dos Potter. Sendo o homem forte que era. Sir James montou seu cavalo sem ajuda, mesmo com todo o peso extra. Ron tomou o elmo sob o braço esquerdo e com o direito ajudou a conduzir o cavalo para fora da tenda.

O dia estava quente, um pouco abafado, com uma brisa quase imperceptível que, apenas de vez em quando, soprava refrescando o público que cercava a arena. Mesmo sob o sol, ninguém parecia disposto a procurar uma sobra e perder o combate e, quando Sir James apareceu, foi ovacionado por uma platéia entusiasmada. Logo depois, Sir Guy saiu de sua tenda e foi aplaudido também, embora não com a mesma admiração, visto que ele era o cavaleiro visitante.

Ron passou o elmo para James, que o vestiu e, depois, com algum esforço, entregou-lhe a lança. Do outro lado da arena, Sir Guy repetiu os mesmos gestos. O público continuava a aplaudir e chamar pelo nome de seu cavaleiro favorito. Os dois cavaleiros, então, desfilaram até a tribuna de honra, presidida por Dumbledore, para se apresentarem. Assim que receberam o cumprimento do Alquimista, os dois se dirigiram para suas respectivas damas. James inclinou a ponta de sua lança até onde Lily estava, e ela, sorrindo, deu-lhe a prenda de um lenço dourado amarrado frouxamente na ponta da lança. Com um sorriso presunçoso, James fez o lenço escorregar pela lança até pegá-lo com a mão e, num gesto galante, cheirou-o antes de escondê-lo sob a luva da mão direita. Sir Guy fez o mesmo com Lady Marian que, com uma expressão educada, concedeu ao cavaleiro a prenda de um lenço branco. O compromisso entre os dois não permitia a Sir Guy um gesto tão impetuoso quanto o de James, afinal, Marian ainda não era sua esposa para que ele ousasse buscar o cheiro da dama no lenço. Assim, Sir Guy limitou-se a agradecer a prenda com um gesto de cabeça, porém, num arroubo, colocou o lenço sob o colete de ferro, no lado esquerdo do peito. Lady Marian deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou a sentar ao lado de Dumbledore.

Numa competição amigável, como aquela, as pontas das lanças podiam ser cobertas por bolas de madeira, para diminuir o risco de ferimentos. Porém, se a bola quebrasse, não poderia ser substituída, pois, quando a justa começava, o que acontecia, era a vontade de Deus. Contudo, como os dois cavaleiros deviam lutar em igualdade, caso a proteção da lança de um deles se partisse, a do outro também seria retirada. De qualquer forma, o objetivo final era levar o oponente ao chão.

James e Sir Guy conduziram seus cavalos até os extremos do campo de Marte e cada um postou-se de um dos lados de um estrado de madeira que chegava a altura dos flancos de seus cavalos. Os dois baixaram as viseiras dos elmos quase ao mesmo tempo e empunharam suas lanças compridas e pesadas, depois, a um toque de trombeta que seguiu à ordem de Dumbledore, os dois partiram um em direção ao outro. Os cavalos imponentes e coloridos galopavam velozes e, ao contrário do que se pensa ou do que fica preso na memória, o embate é muito rápido. Na primeira passagem, Sir Guy atingiu James na perna e, felizmente, a proteção não se quebrou. Na segunda, James acertou Sir Guy no braço direito e ele quase perdeu a lança. Na terceira passada, as lanças se chocaram e a de James se partiu. O fato, apesar da "vontade de Deus", obrigou aos dois cavaleiros a mudarem suas lanças. Passaram para lanças mais curtas, mais perigosas, mas ainda assim foi possível manter a proteção de ambas.

Os dois cavalos resfolegavam já. Os dois cavaleiros também pareciam cansados sob seus elmos, mas nenhum deles pretendia entregar a disputa. Caso houvesse novo problema com as lanças, eles provavelmente teriam de resolver a disputa na espada. Assim, mais uma vez, os cavalos e os cavaleiros se prepararam cruzar um pelo outro. O perigo das lanças curtas fez com que, quando os animais partiram, o público que assistia chegou a prender a respiração. Harry viu Lily segurar a mão de Hermione na tribuna de honra e sentiu a mão de Remus sobre seu ombro e o de Ron, para acalmá-los. Sirius estava junto ao público, bem perto do combate, ao lado de Peter que roia as unhas da mão. Harry teve certeza de que ouvir os gritos do padrinho antes mesmo que percebesse que seu pai já havia acertado Sir Guy no peito e que este estava indo direto para o chão.

Depois, a sequência de acontecimentos ficou meio confusa na cabeça de Harry. Num instante ele estava lá com Remus e Ron gritando muito e pulando no mesmo lugar e, no outro momento, ele estava abraçando o pai e a mãe, esquecendo seu papel de escudeiro e sendo filho. Lembrava de James comemorando com os seus três melhores amigos, sem nunca tirar o braço da cintura da esposa e de como continuaram a festejar por um longo tempo. Então, tudo tinha acabado e todos já estavam ansiosos pelo banquete da noite, o que celebraria o aniversário de Harry. O público se dispersou, mas já seguiu para as longas mesas postadas no pátio do castelo para que todos celebrassem. Harry e Ron foram com James para a sua tenda, a fim de ajudá-lo a tirar a armadura e descansar enquanto se preparava para a noite. Peter anunciou que iria para seus aposentos, trocar de roupa. Sirius sumiu. Remus seguiu com eles. E Lily, depois de mais um beijo no marido, disse que iria ver se tudo estava pronto para a grande festa.

Detendo-se para receber os cumprimentos dos convidados, Lily demorou algum tempo até conseguir chegar às cozinhas e fiscalizar os trabalhos. Não havia muito que fazer, já que Molly Weasley estava ali, porém, lhe dava uma sensação de utilidade, simplesmente conversar com a governanta para se assegurar de que tudo estava em ordem. Também não havia grande necessidade de fiscalizar o trabalho dos elfos que estavam preparando as mesas para os convidados, assim, Lily resolveu que trocar-se era o melhor a fazer e ir logo recepcionar as pessoas que estavam se acomodando para o banquete.

Foi quando subia as escadas para ir para o seu quarto, que viu Sirius entrando na sala de audiências de James. Estranhou sua atitude, olhando para os lados, como se estivesse se escondendo, ele não a viu e entrou. Quase sem pensar Lily o seguiu, não podia imaginar de quem Sirius poderia querer se esconder ao entrar naquela sala, a menos... a menos que estivesse querendo pregar alguma peça em James.

Porém, algo lhe dizia que não era nada disso. Instintivamente, mexeu na porta bem devagar e foi abrindo-a lentamente. Sirius estava debruçado sobre a mesa de James procurando alguma coisa. Lily viu quando ele pegou o anel com brasão que estava em uma caixa sobre a mesa, o que James usava para selar suas cartas. Com um pequeno sorriso, Sirius colocou o anel em uma pequena bolsa de couro e a amarrou ao cinto. Ele já pretendia sair quando viu Lily parada à porta.

– Lily!

Sirius pareceu assustado em vê-la. Demasiadamente assustado. Isso lhe deu uma sensação desagradável na boca do estômago.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Sirius? – perguntou calmamente. – Achei que estaria comemorando com James.

– Eu... vim... er... – Lily continuou parada junto à porta olhando-o incisivamente. Ela não se deixaria enganar facilmente. Insistiria, acabaria estragando tudo, todos os planos cuidadosamente preparados. Ele forçou um sorriso e levou a mão ao cinto. – É só uma peça, Lily. Vamos rir um pouco.

– Mesmo? – ela não acreditou. – E por que pegou o anel de James? É isso a "peça"?

– Hã... é, é sim. Eu... Entre – ele pediu untuosamente – eu vou lhe explicar o que vamos fazer.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, avaliando e depois entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– "Vamos"? Quem mais está envolvido?

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito e começou a se mover rapidamente na direção dela.

– Ora, eu... Remus...

Foi num átimo. Lily nem teve chance de pensar. Ele escorregou a mão pelo cinto, puxando um punhal e, agarrando-a pelo braço, enfiou-o até o punho bem no meio da barriga dela. Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram chocados, mas antes que ela gritasse, ele sussurrou _silêncio_ e a garganta dela se fechou. A faca saiu e entrou mais duas vezes, então, ele soltou o braço de Lily e ela caiu.

Sem olhar duas vezes para mulher, Sirius limpou o punhal no vestido de Lily e depois saiu da sala apressadamente. Assim que se viu no corredor, se voltou para porta e selou-a com um feitiço. Demorariam muito tempo para encontrá-la. Tempo suficiente.

Caminhou acelerado até o fim do corredor, saiu por uma das sacadas, inverteu os passos e chamou pelo nome de um dos elfos da casa. Escolheu um jovem, pressuroso e tolo, para que não houvesse perguntas.

– Gamão!

Imediatamente o serzinho minúsculo apareceu na sua frente e fez uma longa reverência.

– Sim, mestre Sirius.

– Estou armando uma surpresa para o mestre James, você pode me ajudar? – O jovem elfo sorriu encantado.

– Será um extraordinário prazer, meu senhor.

– Ótimo! – ele poderia alongar aquilo para ter menos problemas, mas a interferência de Lily lhe dera pressa. – Chame Harry e avise-o, sem que ninguém veja – salientou – para encontrar-me no ancoradouro atrás do castelo. Entendeu?

– Sim, meu senhor.

– Então, vá. E não deixe que o vejam, ou ouçam o recado, certo?

– Sim, meu senhor – e sem esperar outra ordem o elfo sumiu num poc.

Excelente. Em questão de minutos, Harry Potter estaria longe das seguras muralhas do castelo. O mestre ficaria muito satisfeito com seu servo mais fiel.

X~~~xxx~~~xxx~~~X

(1) O termo "infiel" não pretende aqui ter qualquer conotação religiosa, política ou muito menos pejorativa. É apenas um termo da época. Os ocidentais cristãos usavam contra os muçulmanos e os muçulmanos contra os cristãos.

(2) Campo de marte era como eram designadas as arenas de luta na época.

NB Pri: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esse deve ser o grito agora ouvido em muitas (talvez centenas, milhares) de lugares nesse momento. Alguns serão ouvidos dentro de lan houses, shoppings, escritórios (nestes, os funcionários serão taxados como inegavelmente loucos), casas e apartamentos. Até eu, que ouso dizer que sei um pouquinho do que vem por ai (olha a beta abusada!!!), resfoleguei e fiquei sem chão. Hummmm taí, eu gostaria de saber onde vocês estavam quando gritaram ao ler esse final surpreendente! Mas eu confio em você, Nika. Muito!!! Tanto que não estou com raiva, nem apreensiva. E continuo te amando comadre. Esse capítulo todo foi maravilhoso.

_iN/B Sônia: É, ela voltou! E que volta! – Anam, você não tem idéia da saudade que eu estava... Da felicidade em receber o e-mail! – "capítulo novo" soou para mim como, "Oba, Natal em outubro!" ;D – Dito e afirmado o quanto essa história fez falta... VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO??? Quem é esse lazarento, filhote de mequetrefe com Deus nos acuda que tomou a forma do Sirius?????? E a Lily???? Quem vai encontrá-la???? Misericórdia, eu tive de ler duas vezes para acreditar que estava acontecendo! :O – sobre as justas... Sabe Anam, um dos livros que eu li várias vezes na vida foi Ivanhoé, principalmente por ser fascinada por tal época e seus costumes, hábitos e tradições. E hoje, hoje você me levou até lá. Hoje eu sentei-me à direita da Marian, de olho no Sirius, (sorry Paty, é mais forte que eu),e assisti às disputas, e torci, e aplaudi... Fantástico, Anam! Obrigada! =D – É inútil te desejar bom retorno... Ele JÁ É fenomenal! – Beijos muitos! Até o próximo! Beijo nos guris! – Te amo, talentosa!/i_


	20. O que não se apaga

Capítulo 19

**O que não se apaga**

A tenda estava repleta de gente. No momento em que Arthur entrou, o grupo todo ria de uma piada contada por James. Arthur identificou rapidamente os homens que cercavam seu senhor. Lá estavam Dumbledore, os dois Diggori – pai e filho – e seus próprios filhos: Percy, Fred, George e Ron – já sem a carranca esverdeada que ostentara o dia inteiro. Remus, Hagrid, Little John e mais dois cavaleiros bruxos: o velho Sir Eliphas Doge e o excêntrico Sir Dédalo Diggle. A bebida estava correndo solta, deduziu Artur, tanto pela alegria exagerada, quanto pelo fato de Peter, sempre o mais fraco para bebida, estar emborcado em um monte de palha ao fundo. Remus percebeu sua presença e sua saudação confirmou o que Arthur havia pensado.

– Arthur, meu velho! Espero que tenha vindo nos dizer que o jantar já vai ser servido ou não conseguirei que nenhum desde homens chegue sóbrio ao banquete.

– Ora, meu bom Remus – reclamou Dumbledore. – O que seria das festas, sem a doce alegria das bebidas de espírito?

Remus ergueu os braços em rendição.

– Indicarei seu nome quando as mulheres reclamarem, Dumbledore.

O Alquimista ficou imediatamente sério, como um menino pego em falta, o que fez o grupo voltar a rir ruidosamente. Arthur, no entanto, continuava a hesitar junto a entrada da tenda e James percebeu.

– Algum problema, Arthur?

– Eu não tenho certeza, James. Na verdade, é uma pergunta que tenho a lhe fazer.

– Sim?

– Por acaso você lacrou magicamente a porta de sua sala de audiências? – James franziu imediatamente a testa. – Eu não quis desfazer o feitiço sem consultá-lo. Preciso entrar na sala e dar baixa do dinheiro dos prêmios no livro-caixa. Sei que poderia fazer isso outra hora, mas vo...

– Eu não lacrei a sala.

– Bem, ela está lacrada – assegurou Arthur com gravidade.

A postura relaxada de James se alterou imediatamente e ele olhou para Remus.

– Eu sequer passei perto daquela sala hoje – respondeu o amigo.

James olhou para Peter que roncava e bufava atirado sobre a palha a um canto da tenda.

– Onde está Sirius? – perguntou.

– Deve estar em outro monte de feno por aí – disse Sir Diggori. – Eu o vi bebendo com Peter e Sir Guy lá fora, antes de virmos para cá.

– Não, ele... – Ron ergueu a voz um pouco pastosa do vinho que lhe fora permitido beber – ele saiu com o Harry.

– Com o Harry? – questionou Dumbledore.

– Sim – confirmou Ron. – Ouvi Sir Sirius dizer que tinha um presente para dar a ele.

Pareceu a James que uma lufada de ar frio havia varrido a tenda, a sensação de algo estava errado o invadiu com uma força irrefreável. Confiava em Sirius mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa, mas era muito estranho ele planejar algo para Harry sem lhe dizer coisa alguma. Seus olhos foram de Remus para Dumbledore e dele de volta para o amigo.

– Sirius não me falou de nenhum presente – confirmou Remus.

Dumbledore já estava ao lado de James, com a mão em seu ombro.

– Não creio que haja com o que se preocupar quanto ao Harry por enquanto, porém, creio que seria bom darmos uma olhada na tal sala.

Ele não precisou sugerir novamente. Afinal, com o Malfoy e Snape entre os muros do castelo, todo o cuidado era pouco. James pediu que o grupo se dirigisse para o salão principal e se encaminhou, o mais rápido que pode, com Arthur, Remus e Dumbledore para sua sala de audiências.

Harry precisou de alguns instantes para saber o que o incomodava tanto. Foi a tentativa de mexer-se que deu o alarme. Sua cabeça doía como se um ferreiro a tivesse confundido com uma bigorna e a martelasse sem piedade. Harry fez uma careta de dor e no instante seguinte arrependeu-se. Um ponto particularmente sensível e inchado em sua nuca berrou, fazendo pressão em seus ouvidos de dentro para fora. Com esforço, respirou lentamente por alguns instantes e tentou abrir os olhos. Sua visão estava embaçada e o um pequeno ponto de luz à sua esquerda não parecia ser suficiente para indicar onde ele estava. Fez uma nova tentativa de se mexer, porém, não conseguiu sair do lugar. Algo que ele não pode identificar de imediato o segurava. A dor o impedia de pensar e Harry precisou de algum tempo para refazer suas últimas lembranças a fim de saber onde estava.

Sirius o havia chamado dizendo que tinha um presente para ele. Levou-o ao pequeno cais na murada exterior do castelo, mas lá chegando seu padrinho revelou que havia mentido diante dos outros para não levantar suspeitas.

A verdade é que ele e James haviam descoberto um plano de Malfoy para capturá-lo naquela noite e levá-lo para o Lord das Trevas. Por isso, James havia pedido a Sirius que levasse Harry para um lugar seguro. Harry nem pensou em discordar. Discretamente, os dois pegaram o bote ali ancorado e, com ajuda de magia, cruzaram rapidamente o lago que contornava o castelo Potter. Do outro lado, dois cavalos encilhados os esperavam. Harry montou sem fazer perguntas, julgando que seu pai e Sirius já haviam pensado em tudo para a fuga. Ficou um pouco chateado por não ter se despedido nem de sua mãe, nem de Ron, Hermione e Ginny, mas, ao mesmo tempo, acreditava que não demoraria a voltar para casa. Pensou em perguntar isso para Sirius, mas o padrinho seguia à frente tão compenetrado, que ele achou melhor deixar seus questionamentos para mais tarde.

Eles cavalgaram o mais rápido que agüentaram em direção ao norte. Então, a última memória de Harry era a de passar um pequeno estreito entre duas colinas. Sirius mandou que ele fosse à frente, pois estava com a impressão de que os seguiam. Depois, não havia mais nada na mente de Harry. Uma sensação de pânico invadiu seu estômago. Haviam sido capturados. Alguém atingira a Sirius e ele por trás. Será que Sirius estava ferido? O medo o arrebatou como uma onda gelada. Será que Malfoy havia conseguido pegá-los? Talvez, ele até já estivesse nas mãos de Voldemort. Todos falavam do quanto o bruxo que o perseguia era perigoso, mas Harry nunca acreditou que ele pudesse alcançá-lo enquanto estivesse sob a proteção do pai e dos amigos. Na verdade, até aquele momento, ele nem mesmo compreendera muito bem o fato de que havia alguém no mundo cuja intenção era matá-lo. Mas, se o bruxo queria a sua morte, por que ele ainda estava vivo?

Um barulho de algo borbulhando fez Harry retesar o corpo. O som vinha do mesmo lugar onde havia o único ponto de luz. Com algum esforço, ele pode, finalmente, identificar o que era. Tratava-se de uma fogueira e, sobre ela, um caldeirão grande ardia e fumegava. Um pouco menos tonto, Harry se concentrou no que o segurava e percebeu que estava preso por cordas grossas que passavam por todo o seu corpo. As amarras cruzavam por dentro da parede de rocha em que ele havia sido aprisionado, como se tivessem sido costuradas ali.

Sentindo a lucidez retornar aos poucos, ele tentou ver se havia mais alguém à vista: seus captores ou, então, Sirius. Vasculhou o lugar tentando acostumar seus olhos à semi-escuridão. Apesar da parede de pedra atrás dele, não estava em uma caverna ou algo assim. Era uma sala definitivamente quadrada, nem larga nem estreita, com o chão regular de pedras assentadas assim como o eram as paredes. O enorme pé direito da construção sugeria um pequeno fortim. Destes que os senhores costumam fazer nos limites de suas terras para tentar barrar o avanço dos inimigos. Harry imaginou que a parca luz não conseguia iluminar as janelas altas e minúsculas usadas como vigia que ali deviam existir. Algum tempo se passou até que, o fato de não ter nenhuma pessoa à vista deu a Harry coragem o suficiente para tentar descobrir o que acontecera com seu padrinho.

– Sirius – chamou no sussurro mais alto que conseguiu, porém, não houve resposta. Respirou fundo tentando aplacar a dor na cabeça que seu chamado provocara e tentou mais uma vez. – Sirius!

Apenas o borbulhar do caldeirão e o estalar do fogo sob ele. O suspense começou a incomodá-lo ainda mais que a dor. Queria que alguém aparecesse, que lhe dissesse o que estava acontecendo, onde estava Sirius, se ele estava morto ou não. Queria saber quanto demoraria até que viessem matá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava essas coisas, seu corpo se contorcia em busca de uma saída. Pensou em sua varinha, mas era óbvio que ela não estava junto dele. Sem ela, ele não tinha a menor esperança em livrar-se dali.

Um barulho rápido no ferrolho da porta e um vulto com uma longa capa com capuz entrou no campo de visão de Harry. O garoto se encolheu como se fosse possível se esconder e, instintivamente, prendeu o fôlego. Era uma figura baixa, roliça, com um andar claramente masculino. Harry não pode imaginar quem seria e tentou novamente localizar Sirius olhando para os lados. O homem foi até o caldeirão, mexeu-o com uma grande pá e acrescentou algumas gotas de algo que havia em um pequeno vidro retirado das fimbrias de sua capa. Ele pareceu analisar a poção por alguns instantes, depois, tornou a guardar o frasco. Então, virou-se na direção de Harry e caminhou calmamente até ele. A penumbra já deixara de ser um véu nos olhos do garoto e ele reconheceu seu captor assim que este tirou o capuz.

– Peter!? – exclamou Harry incrédulo.

O homem deu uma risada satisfeita.

– Eu gostaria de ver o rosto do seu pai nesse momento, mas... o seu já me deu uma boa ideia de como seria.

Harry estava tonto. Peter?! O amigo de infância de seu pai? Um dos Marotos! Aquele a quem seu avô armara cavaleiro e ajudara a conquistar um lugar na corte do rei? Harry sempre imaginara que Peter deveria ter uma imensa gratidão por seu pai.

– Eu não estou entendendo. Você é amigo do meu pai. Por que me prendeu? Onde está Sirius?

– Por que o prendi? – Peter repetiu com um sorrisinho. – Achei que soubesse a resposta. Meu mestre pediu.

Então, Harry não estivera errado, fora capturado pelos asseclas de Voldemort. No entanto, seu choque era maior por ter Peter quase saltitante à sua frente. Jamais poderia supor que ele pudesse trair James daquela forma. E, se não visse sua alegria pouco menos que infantil, imaginaria, pelo que lhe contavam sobre Voldemort, que este deveria tê-lo ameaçado de coisas horríveis para obrigar-lo a fazer aquilo. Mas, Peter não parecia estar sendo ameaçado e isso lhe deu urgência em saber o que havia acontecido com o seu padrinho.

– O que você fez com Sirius? – perguntou novamente.

Peter deu outro risinho untuoso.

– Nada. Eu deixei isso nas mãos do seu pai. – Os olhinhos miúdos brilharam ao ver a confusão no rosto de Harry. – Ah não – mascou ele – você não seguiu seu padrinho até aqui. Seguiu a mim.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Lembrou-se imediatamente da poção (como Dumbledore a chamara mesmo?)... poção polissuco. Isso! Quem a usava poderia assumir as feições de outra pessoa, como o rei Uther fez para raptar sua futura esposa Igraine. A poção lhe foi dada pelo mago Mérlin. Lembrou-se também das palavras funestas de Ron: _Se o pessoal do bruxo que quer pegar o Harry_ _tem o segredo da tal poção, eu acho que não devemos confiar muito nas pessoas que se apresentam para a gente, não é? Mesmo amigos. Qualquer um pode ser um deles disfarçado._

Ele engoliu em seco. Como poderia ter desconfiado? Não de Sirius. Nem mesmo do próprio Peter. Eram os melhores amigos de seu pai. Uma raiva incandescente atingiu Harry.

– SEU TRAIDOR NOJENTO! – Harry berrou. – Você não vai se safar desta, está me ouvindo! Meu pai vai matá-lo!

Peter não pareceu acuado. Pelo contrário, ele esfregava as mãos e demorava-se nas expressões chocadas de Harry com satisfação.

– Na verdade, acho que, no momento, o seu pai deve estar querendo matar é o Sirius. Que, aliás, dorme placidamente em um canto do castelo usando o meu rosto inocente. Quando acordar, o efeito da poção terá passado e, você sabe que escutar os outros quando está bravo não é uma das qualidades do seu "papai", não é?

Harry ficou estupefato com a raiva profunda com que Peter mencionara o seu pai. Aquele homem só podia ter enlouquecido.

– Ele vai saber que Sirius não me levou - argumentou. – Vai saber que foi você!

– Saber? – Peter debochou. – James deve estar limpando o sangue do cadáver da sua mãe, neste instante. Acha que ele vai parar para ouvir as explicações de Sirius? Vai matá-lo antes que ele diga "A". – O mundo deu duas voltas antes de aquelas palavras fazerem sentido para Harry. – Então, talvez, seja melhor você não acalentar muitas esperanças. Vai demorar algum tempo até que James perceba o que realmente aconteceu e, quem sabe, quanto tempo mais para que ele tenha forças para me caçar. Provavelmente, o mestre já o terá matado, então. Se me lembro bem de como seu pai ficou quando vocês sumiram, eu acredito que ele não será mais um inimigo tão poderoso para o meu senhor.

Lily morta? Morta! Harry tinha parado de ouvir Peter depois desta frase.

– NÃO!!

Peter inclinou a cabeça para o lado continuou a sorrir. Harry estava em choque. Ele nem ao menos realizara a ameaça de Peter a sua própria vida.

– Se serve de consolo, – disse Peter – matar sua mãe foi apenas um acaso. Não teria acontecido se ela não tivesse aparecido na hora errada.

Harry mal conseguia respirar. Os pensamentos corriam desconexos sem que ele conseguisse segurar nenhum. Só havia dor e uma vaga sensação de irrealidade, como se ele não pudesse estar plenamente consciente ao ouvir aquilo, como se alguém fosse sacudi-lo do pesadelo a qualquer instante.

– Ora, não fique assim – Peter tornou a falar daquele jeito untuoso e satisfeito. – É assim que as coisas são neste mundo. Eu sei, disseram muito pouco a você sobre quem é realmente o Lord das Trevas. Eles tem medo de lhe dizer o óbvio Harry. – Ele se aproximou garoto. – Pois bem, eu vou lhe contar. Se o Lord das Trevas o quer morto, não há como escapar. Não importa o quanto o protejam. Lord Voldemort é o mais poderoso, o mais forte entre todos os bruxos, ninguém pode rivalizar com ele. Nem mesmo seu idolatrado Dumbledore com suas magiazinhas, misturas e astrologia. Você não percebe isso porque vive entre os poucos que resistem a ele. Mas, acredite, essa resistência é inútil. As pessoas ainda não perceberam que não há limites para o poder do Lord das Trevas. Logo, ele vai dominar o mundo dos trouxas e gente como o seu pai vai ser esmagada. É ridículo pensar que uma mosca como você poderá ser, um dia, páreo para ele. Você já teria se dado conta disso se Dumbledore, James – ele cuspiu o nome – e toda a sua corja não o ficassem tratando como se fosse o novo messias.

As palavras de Peter demoravam a fazer sentido dentro da cabeça de Harry. Ele as ouvia, as reconhecia, mas mal conseguia reagir a elas. Só pensava em sua mãe. Como ela podia estar morta? Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Peter tinha de estar mentindo para torturá-lo.

O bruxo a sua frente apertou os olhos e o nariz fazendo suas feições lembrarem ainda mais a de um rato.

– Está chorando pela mamãe, não é? Bem, Harry, só entre nós – disse como quem confidencia – Lily sempre foi um incômodo. Eu nunca gostei dela, sabe? Mesmo no início. Então, quando você nasceu, eu fiz um plano genial para colocar você nas mãos do mestre, e o que ela faz? Foge e passa a viver como uma trouxa para que não pudéssemos segui-la. Que tipo de bruxa pensaria nisso? – Ele fez uma careta, enfiando a cabeça nos ombros. – Pensando bem, acho que ela estava até mesmo me devendo.

Harry ergueu os olhos para ele. Então, Peter também fora responsável pela separação dos seus pais? O bruxo pareceu ler isso em sua testa e seu sorriso aumentou. Ele parecia se sentir aplaudido por cada onda de choque no rosto do garoto.

– Ah sim, sua mãe saiu do castelo Potter levando você na bagagem por _minha_ causa. É claro que o idiota do seu pai sempre preferiu culpar o Snape. Se bem que Severus não é, exatamente, inocente no caso – refletiu. – Sabe, foi ele quem redescobriu a poção de Mérlin que há tantos séculos havia sido perdida. E, claro, o Lord das Trevas o convenceu que se Lily saísse do castelo decepcionada com James, iria se unir a ele e, com o tempo, poderia até se juntar a nós. É engraçado, mas, sabe, o Lord das Trevas sempre admirou o talento de sua mãe para a magia, mesmo ela sendo uma sangue-ruim. Snape lhe entregou o segredo da poção e, claro, prometeu que não seria obstáculo para que milord lhe tomasse o filho.

– Foi você! Foi você quem se passou pelo meu pai para que minha mãe pensasse que ele queria me matar! – acusou Harry.

– Claro que fui eu – afirmou Peter sem qualquer sombra de culpa. – Snape jamais teria estômago para vestir a cara do James, nem para imitá-lo. Ele não o conhece como eu. De fato, ele nem ficou sabendo do plano inteiro. O Lord das Trevas nunca permitiu que ele soubesse que eu era o agente junto a James, achou mais seguro assim. E Snape sempre quis acreditar que o traidor era Sirius. – Ele riu como se imaginasse uma cena. – Acho que ele e James devem estar brigando, neste momento, para ver quem vai executar o cachorro primeiro.

Harry não parava de negar com a cabeça. Sua mãe estava morta! Seu pai acreditando que Sirius era o assassino. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. As lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto sem que ele as comandasse. Era uma dor tão devastadora que ele mal conseguia falar, apenas a raiva, o ódio por Peter Petegreew conseguiam mantê-lo lúcido.

– Meu pai – rosnou Harry entre os dentes – confiava em você. Ele o amava como a um irmão! Seu...!

– Não sonhe, menino burro! – irritou-se Peter. – Sempre fui pouco mais que um bichinho de estimação para o seu pai. O primo pobre. Ele nunca me tratou como ao Sirius e ao Remus. _Peter, o tolo. _– Ele fez um falsete na voz. –_ Peter que é tão pouco inteligente. Peter que é um bruxo fraco, sem habilidade. Peter que precisa dos amigos para fazer algo de relevante._ Rá! Eu o enganei! EU! O bobo, o burro, o covarde. Enganei-o e ele nunca notou. Enganei os três e eles continuaram a ver em mim apenas o fracote do Peter. Claro, eu sou tão _incapaz_, não é mesmo? Ora, não faça esse ar chocado, Harry. Seu pai está recebendo o que merece.

– Merece? Você é louco! Meu pai é um homem bom...

– Seu pai é arrogante, metido, egoísta e tirano! Acha que o mundo tem de bater palmas para ele porque é um Potter! Sempre teve tudo o que quis. Nunca precisou conquistar nada! Até a sua mãe Sir Charles comprou para ele!

Harry cuspiu na cara dele. A energia destrutiva de Peter baixou um pouco enquanto ele limpava a cara de rato com a manga da camisa, mas o homem não se deteve.

– São verdades duras, Harry. Mas são verdades. Seu pai é um canalha egoísta e sua mãe uma prostituta. Contudo, não se deve falar dos mortos, não é mesmo?

A vontade de cuspir na cara dele mais uma vez foi enorme, mas só porque era a única coisa que Harry podia fazer amarrado daquele jeito. Seu desejo era poder... Pensou em sua varinha, mas não poderia fazer o que queria com a varinha, não saberia como. Mas se sua espada estivesse ali...

Peter o olhava com asco quando disse.

– Bem, nós já conversamos demais. E, embora tenha sido estimulante, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Aliás, só mais uma coisa...

Ele deu um soco na barriga de Harry e o ar que o garoto tinha no pulmão saiu todo de uma vez. Peter se aproveitou do fato de Harry ter aberto a boca em um espasmo e enfiou uma bucha de pano dentro dela.

– Sinto muito, mas não estou com vontade de ficar ouvindo os seus gritos. Ah não, não são seus xingamentos. É que vai doer, sabe? – Ele olhou a reação nos olhos de Harry e, satisfeito, virou-se, andando em direção ao caldeirão que ainda fumegava. – Sua mãe chegou a lhe ensinar sobre a poção para fortalecer? – perguntou casualmente. – É muito útil, sabe? Ela, por acaso, chegou a mencionar que há mais de um jeito de fazê-la? Hum, talvez não. – Peter pegou a pá e voltou a mexer o caldeirão. Depois de uma volta com a pá na mistura, ele aspirou ao vapor que dela desprendia. – Lily deve ter lhe falado apenas daquela _sopinha de ervas_ que McGonagall, ela e Dumbledore fazem – ele riu consigo mesmo. – Acredite Harry, aquilo nem chega perto disto – falou apontando orgulhoso para o caldeirão. – Esta é a real poção para fortalecer! Uma poção tão velha quanto a magia. Uma poção feita com o sangue do inimigo e uma boa dose de arte das trevas. Seu pai jamais imaginaria que eu tinha competência para fazê-la. Ele verá.

Um arrepio cruzou o pescoço de Harry. Não queria sequer imaginar o que vinha a seguir. Uma sensação de solidão e de abandono o invadiu. Seu pai deveria estar chorando sua mãe e perseguindo o assassino errado. Todos os outros deveriam estar seguindo-o. Ninguém devia ter a menor ideia de onde Harry estava e, ele achava, nem teriam condições de procurá-lo. Harry estava sozinho, nas mãos de um louco, e ia morrer.

– O Lord das Trevas estava certo em me recrutar – Peter continuava a falar, mais para si mesmo que para Harry. – Ele viu o meu valor. Viu que eu poderia ajudá-lo mais do que qualquer outro. James jamais percebeu isso. Eu não sou nobre como Sirius, nem estudioso como Remus. Mas o Lord das Trevas soube. Malfoy tem bons contatos no reino, mas é um pavão tolo; e Snape é até um bom agente duplo, sabe? Tem a confiança de Dumbledore. Já eu, além de ter a confiança do seu pai, sou esperto. Já fiz coisas fantásticas e ninguém me pegou. Matar o pai de Marian para me apoderar da sua fortuna foi uma delas. Nem o príncipe John, que é bem astuto para um trouxa, descobriu.

Ele esperou a reação de Harry, que grunhiu e tentou se mover como um peixe no anzol, e depois sorriu.

– É claro que isso não importa mais. Depois de hoje, eu serei o favorito do Lord das Trevas. Ele sabe que poderá contar comigo mais do que com qualquer outro. E ele vai me proteger e me conceder seus favores.

Peter girou mais uma vez a pá na poção antes de colocá-la cuidadosamente ao lado do caldeirão. Depois, retirou um punhal que estava preso em seu cinto e o mergulhou na mistura. A lâmina tingiu-se de verde.

– Eu já o chamei para vir aqui, sabe? Mas quando ele chegar, eu quero poder lhe fazer uma surpresa. – Ele começou a caminhar novamente em direção a Harry, carregando o punhal erguido ao lado do corpo. – Claro que deixarei que ele mate você. Não tiraria esse prazer do meu senhor. Porém, eu lhe darei algo ainda melhor que a sua vida. Dar-lhe-ei a _Força do Inimigo_, a mais poderosa poção para fortalecer que existe. Depois dela, Milord ficará praticamente invencível! Quero dizer, se acreditarmos na profecia de que você e o outro serão seus maiores obstáculos – Harry tremeu um pouco. – Ah, não se preocupe com seu amigo Robin. Ele é escorregadio, mas o Lord das Trevas já tem homens atrás dele. E, quem sabe, depois de me livrar de você, eu também não possa ajudá-lo nesta tarefa. Afinal, Moody, que é quem deve tê-lo orientado para não se comunicar com seu pai ou Dumbledore, ainda acha que eu sou um deles. E, sem comunicação, eles não podem ser avisados, não é?

Peter parecia deslumbrado pela própria voz. Era óbvio que ele não temia Harry. E, como num delírio, se aprazia em contar tudo ao garoto. O choque nos olhos de Harry, sua raiva, sua dor, sua semelhança física com James. Tudo isso parecia dar-lhe uma enorme sensação de poder. De vingança. Harry tinha certeza disso. Peter acreditava que James o humilhara a vida toda e era em Harry que ele o faria pagar.

Harry ergueu a cabeça num desafio. Ele já tinha dito que não iria matá-lo, não é? Queria fazê-lo sofrer, certo? Bem, Harry não lhe daria o prazer de um único grunhido. Peter veria que era mais difícil dobrar um Potter do que ele imaginava. Ele agüentaria qualquer dor, mas não faria o assassino de sua mãe feliz em vê-lo chorar ou pedir. Ao mesmo tempo, sua mente começou a trabalhar com rapidez. Não podia deixar que aquele homem saísse impune. Não podia confiar que seu pai não seria novamente enganado por ele. Além disso, mais que tudo, Harry não queria morrer. Pensou na felicidade dos últimos meses, tão diferente de toda a vida que tinha tido até ali. Pensou em seus amigos Ron e Hermione, pensou, inexplicavelmente, em Ginny e em como ela ficaria triste se ele morresse. Pensou em Hagrid, em Little John e no seu cavalo Segredo, no qual ele nunca mais montaria. Não! Ele não podia ficar ali esperando que Voldemort viesse para matá-lo.

Peter parou bem em frente a ele e pareceu finalmente não ter nada para dizer. Com brutalidade, segurou o queixo de Harry e o fixou contra a parede. Ele ergueu o punhal e encostou a ponta da lâmina em sua testa. Depois, lentamente, sem pressa, começou a rasgar a carne com a ponta. Harry desejou berrar, mas forçou-se a não permitir que Peter ouvisse nada dele. Mordeu com força a mordaça em sua boca e tentou não pensar na dor e no que estava acontecendo, nem no fluxo quente e abundante que agora descia por seu rosto, caindo sobre as pálpebras e o nariz.

Aquilo demorou uma eternidade e Harry sentia-se lavado no próprio sangue quando o punhal finalmente saiu de sua testa deixando apenas uma dor pavorosa e aberta. Peter encostou a borda de um frasco sob a curva de sua sobrancelha para recolher o sangue. Umas duas vezes, ele pressionou a ferida para aumentar o fluxo e fez com que Harry tivesse de segurar uivos de dor.

– Pronto – disse satisfeito. – Isso vai servir. Se eu precisar de mais, você não vai sair daí, não é? – desdenhou enquanto arrancava a bucha que colocara na boca de Harry. – Se quiser gritar, fique à vontade.

Harry não tentou abrir os olhos, a dor parecia menor se eles estivessem bem apertados. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava contar todos os números que sabia para distrair a mente e mantê-la lúcida. Precisava achar um jeito de sair dali, mas nenhuma saída viável aparecia em sua cabeça.

A poção começou a sibilar alto e Harry deduziu que Peter devia ter adicionado o seu sangue. Um cheiro de morte invadiu o lugar.

– Fico pensando – murmurou Peter – o que um garoto meio-sangue, ignorante e tão pouco talentoso como você tem de especial?

Harry não queria responder, estava desejando perder os sentidos já não apenas pela dor, mas também para deixar de ouvir Peter. Contudo, não conseguiu se conter, a raiva o impulsionava.

– Talvez, o vaticínio esteja errado – rosnou com dificuldade.

– Nãh – negou Peter com veemência – vaticínios nunca erram. Só há quem não os interprete direito. Sabe, uma noite antes de você nascer, estávamos quase convencidos de que o inimigo seria o garoto Longbotton. Mas, o mestre conhece astrologia como ninguém e foi no dia seguinte, o do seu nascimento, que a estrela de Júpiter brilhou mais forte. Exatamente como as Irmãs do Destino disseram. De qualquer forma, depois do seu sumiço mantivemos o Longbotton sob vigilância para o caso de termos nos enganado, por isso o tomei como escudeiro. É claro que foi uma precaução desnecessária. Neville Longbotton é um desastre! Nunca seria um obstáculo ao mestre.

– Eu não subestimaria o Neville – tornou Harry com a voz rouca de dor.

– Humpf! Você tem a mesma credulidade idiota do o seu pai.

Um barulho alto, vindo do lado de fora da sala, chamou a atenção de ambos.

– Ah – exclamou Peter, encantado. – Deve ser o mestre.

E, sem sequer olhar para Harry, ele saiu da sala. Tão logo sumiu de vista, Harry voltou a se contorcer tentando livrar-se das cordas. Não levou muito tempo para desistir. Estava completamente desarmado, sem espada, sem varinha, sem uma faca sequer. As cordas não cederiam a sua vontade. O desespero começava a minar suas forças quando Peter retornou rapidamente batendo a porta num estrondo. Parecia furioso e resmungava sem parar. Os ombros encolhidos, a cara gorda e amontoada o faziam ainda mais parecido com um roedor enquanto ele caminhava rápido pela sala.

Sempre negando, Peter pegou um frasco vazio que estava sobre a mesa e analisou a poção. Discutiu consigo mesmo em voz baixa por uns instantes e depois se pôs a encher o vidro de cristal. Harry observou a poção, agora cor de rubi brilhante, se acomodar grossamente dentro do frasco. O sangue em sua testa ainda vertia, mas já secava lentamente e tornava difícil levantar a pálpebra esquerda, onde ele se acumulara em maior quantidade. Peter terminou de encher o frasco, arrolhou-o, e depois lhe apontou a varinha e o selou magicamente. Por fim, mirou o restante da poção com a varinha e a fez sumir. No momento seguinte, como que se dando conta de algo muito importante, ele foi até uma das paredes e, mirando uma das pedras com a varinha, murmurou algo que Harry não compreendeu. A pedra sumiu deixando um oco. Peter colocou o frasco lá dentro, lançou-lhe mais um feitiço e, depois, disse outra palavra esquisita apontando a varinha e a parede se refez como se nada houvesse ali. Quase no mesmo instante, alguém bateu fortemente à porta.

– Abra Petegreew! – ordenou o Xerife de Nottinghan com urgência. Harry não sentiu qualquer alívio em ouvir sua voz. – Estou aqui em nome do Lord das Trevas!

Peter olhou para a porta com ressentimento, mas não se mexeu. Parecia estar decidindo o que fazer. Snape voltou a esmurrar a madeira grossa.

– Vai abrir ou terei de relatar este comportamento ao mestre, Petegreew?

– Espere! – berrou Peter.

Ele caminhou rapidamente em direção a Harry e com um movimento de varinha fez com que as cordas que amarravam o garoto soltassem. Harry, subitamente livre, caiu de cara no chão, mal tendo tempo de levar as mãos à frente. Um delas se torceu para o lado causando um dor aguda que subiu queimando até o cotovelo. Peter não lhe deu muito tempo para se refazer. Mesmo baixo, ele era bem forte, pegou Harry pelos cabelos e o arrastou até o meio da sala. O garoto não conseguiu opor resistência. Sentia-se fraco. Sua testa doía a ponto de lhe tirar a capacidade de pensar e suas pernas estavam moles, flácidas, como se não houvesse nenhum osso dentro delas. Com rapidez, Peter lançou um feitiço abrindo a porta e, no instante seguinte, ele apontava sua varinha para a têmpora de Harry.

– Entre, Snape.

Harry ergueu um pouco a cabeça para olhar o xerife. O homem entrou sem o alarido que suas batidas haviam sugerido. Estava, como sempre, vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça e parecia muito calmo. Ele retirou o capuz e depois se pôs a tirar as luvas de montaria, sem pressa. O rosto dele não transparecia qualquer tipo de emoção, mais parecia o de uma estátua que um rosto humano.

– Ora, ora – disse casualmente – quase não acreditei quando o mestre contou-me que era você. Eu jamais teria imaginado.

– Por quê? – rosnou Peter. – Me acha tão incapaz assim?

– Com certeza que acho – confirmou Snape. – E como não tenho a simpatia de seus amigos por você, o acreditava bem menos digno de atenção do que eles. Convenhamos que, raramente, homens da sua laia chegam a surpreender, Petegreew – Harry sentiu a mão de Peter tremer em sua cabeça. – Mas, tenho de admitir: foi um plano de gênio.

Não havia como saber, de onde estava, mas Harry teve certeza de que Peter adorou aquela última frase. No entanto, ele precisava se esforçar para entender o que os dois diziam. Algo pesado como uma cobra começara a se enroscar na boca do seu estômago e uma escuridão nauseante parecia, momento a momento, querer engoli-lo. Harry empenhou-se mais para permanecer presente.

– Pensei que estaria possesso, Snape. Afinal, eu matei sua adorada Lily – novamente Peter usou aquele tom onipotente. Ele devia estar muito seguro para afrontar o Xerife daquela maneira.

Harry teve a impressão de ver um músculo pulsar na testa de Snape, mas a expressão dele não mudou.

– O mestre garantiu que teremos uma oportunidade justa de acertar nossas contas – disse Snape com firmeza, sem fugir da provocação do outro. – Porém, agora, temos coisas mais importantes a tratar: entregar o garoto para o Lord das Trevas, por exemplo. Foi para isso que fui mandado aqui – completou com a mesma voz neutra.

Petegreew apertou com mais força os cabelos do alto da cabeça de Harry, puxando-os até saírem lágrimas dos olhos do menino.

– Por que ele próprio não veio buscá-lo? – questionou inseguro. – Eu o chamei. Contei o que havia feito. Por que ele enviou você?

– O mestre não tem de explicar suas atitudes para você, Petegreew – retorquiu Snape com a voz arrastada. – Mas... eu acho que ele considerou um risco desnecessário vir até aqui. Com Dumbledore nas cercanias todo o cuidado é pouco. O velho tem bons instintos mágicos e poderia perceber a presença do Lord das Trevas. Nosso senhor acha que é cedo para eliminar Dumbledore e mais cedo ainda para que ele corra o risco de ser reconhecido.

Peter ficou quieto. Era quase possível ouvi-lo pensar nos longos instantes que se seguiram. Parecia estar avaliando tudo o que Snape dissera e, claramente, não dava qualquer mostra de confiar nele. A tontura de Harry aumentava e a conversa ia parecendo cada vez mais distante.

– Eu concordo quanto aos instintos do alquimista. Por isso me pergunto: como conseguiu despistá-lo para vir atrás de mim?

– Não foi _exatamente_ difícil. Não com a confusão que você deixou atrás de si. – Harry viu Snape colocar as luvas no cinto antes de falar. – Mas acho que estamos facilitando ficando aqui, este fortim ainda é nas terras do Potter... Na verdade foi uma escolha bem infeliz.

Um raio de esperança resgatou a parte da consciência de Harry que queria fugir dele. Então, ainda estavam nas terras do seu pai. Talvez ele conseguisse fugir pela porta que Snape deixara aberta se despistasse os dois. Meu Deus, o que estava pensando? Ele nunca conseguiria livrar-se de Snape e Petegreew ao mesmo tempo. Ou um ou outro o barraria. Estava morto. Era questão de tempo. Bastava apenas saber quem o faria. Talvez Voldemort, mas isso não parecia ampliar suas chances. Pelo contrário, à medida que o tempo passava, ele se sentia mais e mais doente. Provavelmente morreria antes que Voldemort pudesse acabar com ele. Contudo, se havia alguma esperança, esta estava em achar uma brecha para sair dali, qualquer que fosse. Voltou a tentar prestar atenção na conversa dos dois bruxos.

– Este lugar não é usado há anos! – protestou Peter.

– Não admira que seja tão óbvio, não é mesmo?

A mão de Peter voltou a tremer e Snape lhe devolveu uma expressão de superioridade.

– James pode ser um idiota arrogante, mas ele não é obtuso. Quanto tempo acha que ele vai demorar a ligar todas as peças?

– Ele não irá me procurar enquanto achar que Sirius é o culpado.

– Mas certamente vai procurar o filho – retornou Snape. – Acho que o melhor seria se você não estivesse com o garoto, digo, caso seja encontrado. – Harry sentiu a varinha ser pressionada ainda com mais força contra a sua cabeça. – Por que não o entrega a mim? Eu o levarei até o mestre.

– NÃO! Eu planejei tudo! Eu executei! Você não vai tirar uma glória que é minha!

Snape estudou Peter sem olhar para Harry por um instante sequer.

– Neste caso – falou de um jeito quase untuoso – posso oferecer meus préstimos e o de meus cavaleiros para levá-lo em segurança até o nosso amo?

Instintivamente, Harry sabia que Petegreew não confiaria em Snape. Um puxão mais forte em seu cabelo lhe informou que estava certo. Peter apertava a cabeça de Harry contra a sua cintura e parecia buscar desesperadamente uma saída para se livrar do outro.

– Eu não preciso de você, Snape.

– Oh não – debochou Snape. – Você é muito talentoso para precisar de mim, estou certo? Acontece que o mestre mandou mantê-lo sob vigilância e é exatamente o que vou fazer.

Peter tremia de raiva e foi essa incômoda sensação que alertou Harry para o fato de que sua varinha estava presa ao cinto do bruxo. Ele não quis pensar muito. Não se comportaria como uma ovelha enquanto decidiam como e quando entregá-lo ao homem que queria matá-lo. Ao menos ele resistiria. Não pensariam nele como o garoto tolo que fora preso por se deixar enganar, nem como um fraco. Teria de ser rápido, embora não tivesse certeza se seus braços e pernas o obedeceriam. Puxou o ar com força para os pulmões e, no movimento mais rápido que pode, levou o braço até a cintura de seu captor e pegou sua varinha. No momento em que a tocou, não precisou pronunciar nenhum feitiço. Sua vontade de livrar-se foi o suficiente e a varinha deu um choque, jogando Petegreew longe. Antes mesmo de levantar Harry apontou a varinha para Snape.

– Espere...

– _Estupefaça!_ – gritou um dos feitiços que aprendera naqueles meses, mesmo sem saber se funcionaria. O feitiço pegou o xerife de peito aberto, enquanto este tentava se aproximar dele, e o jogou contra a parede de pedra, fazendo o bater com a cabeça. O homem caiu no chão como se fosse um boneco de trapo.

Harry apenas constatou que ele não se mexeu mais e começou a tentar se erguer. Apoiou-se no braço esquerdo, enquanto o direito, machucado, segurava, com a firmeza que podia, sua varinha. De pé, ele cambaleou um pouco, a tontura e a náusea à ponto de derrubá-lo mais uma vez. Com toda a vontade que conseguiu reunir começou a caminhar para porta.

– Fique onde está! – ordenou Peter. Ainda estava no chão, mas sua varinha mirava Harry. – Não se mexa! – Ele ergueu o corpo pesado com dificuldade, os olhos chamejando. – Não devia se empolgar tanto, você não iria muito longe de qualquer maneira.

– E você não devia me subestimar – disse Harry. Sua voz saiu rouca e fraca, mas ele queria ganhar tempo e não acabar sendo desacordado por algum feitiço.

Peter riu.

– O quê? Acaso acha que pode duelar comigo? Você realmente se parece com seu pai. No mau sentido, claro. _Experliarmus!_ – A varinha de Harry saltou longe e ele nem conseguiu esboçar uma reação. – _Sectumsempra! _– Um corte rasgou sua perna tão profundamente que ele caiu no chão uivando de dor.

Peter andou até ele e o olhou de cima.

– Sabe que o que está sentindo não é nada perto do que pode ocorrer num campo de batalha? Já conheci homens que tiveram membros decepados ou que passaram horas e horas em câmaras de tortura. Dizem que os infiéis sabem fazer coisas pavorosas... óleo fervente, afogamentos, pauladas até o carrasco cansar, empalação... É um mundo duro, Harry. Você deveria agradecer pelo Lord das Trevas impedi-lo de se tornar adulto e passar por tudo isso. Quer uma pequena amostra? _Crucio!_

Harry não conhecia aquele feitiço, nunca ouvira aquela palavra, mas tão logo ela terminou de ser pronunciada e todas as dores que Peter havia descrito o invadiram. Não adiantava manter os olhos fechados, eles se abriram como se quisessem sair do corpo para fugir. Não havia mais a sensação de estar doente, apenas o desejo completo de que aquilo acabasse. Ele soube, como nunca soubera antes, o que era querer, ansiar desarvorada e totalmente, por morrer. No momento seguinte, a dor passou, nada mais o incomodava, exceto seus músculos maltratados pela tensão. A náusea que sentia voltou mais forte que nunca.

– Viu? Você não é nada. Não pode nem comigo. Você é uma mosca para o meu amo. É incrível como os outros não conseguem ver a criatura inútil em quem depositam tantas esperanças. - Peter se inclinou um pouco como se o estudasse. - Sabe, acho que haverá a lenda de como seria se você tivesse sobrevivido, mas... bem, eu saberei que você vivo não valia mais que seu peso morto e darei um jeito para que seu "papai" saiba disso também. Ele vai saber que você era pouco mais que um trouxa incapaz e que morreu implorando por misericórdia. Bem, é claro, eu vou enfeitar um pouco. – Ele lhe deu sorriso meio desvairado. – Será que James continuará a amar a sua memória se achar que você era um covarde? Se achar que você era um bruxo pior que o "bobo do Rabicho"?

Ainda restava um pouco de vida no sangue de Harry e uma vontade sem tamanho de fazer aquele rato engolir cada palavra. De fazê-lo pagar por sua mãe. Com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, ele jogou a perna boa para o alto e chutou Peter bem no queixo. Não ficou esperando, jogou-se para trás em busca de sua varinha e a encontrou. Estava apontando-a para Peter, já em pé, antes que o homem parasse de cambalear.

– _Experliarmus!_ – a varinha de Peter voou longe, mas Harry não lhe deu tempo para se aprumar. – _Estupefaça!_

Peter arregalou os olhos um instante antes de o feitiço atingir-lhe o peito e, então, caiu duro para trás. Harry ficou parado, ofegando. Precisava encontrar forças agora para correr dali, ou, para ir até Petegreew e matá-lo como ele merecia. A náusea era cada vez mais sufocante, mas também o era o desejo de vingar sua mãe, seu pai e a si mesmo. Aquele poderia ser um bom recado para Voldemort. Harry não era uma ovelha. Não se comportaria como uma. Cambaleou, arrastando a perna machucada, até perto de onde Peter estava, apontou-lhe a varinha. Sua mente buscou um feitiço para usar, mas nada do que ele conhecia parecia o bastante. O braço da varinha caiu lentamente ao longo do corpo. Não precisava de um feitiço, apenas um punhal, ou uma pedra, ou qualquer coisa que... matasse.

Então, a náusea dentro dele se acalmou e a cobra que pesava em seu estômago pareceu lhe dar satisfação, o mal estar começou a passar. Quanto mais ele alimentava a vontade de esmagar a cabeça do traidor, melhor ele se sentia. Guardou a varinha no cinto e começou a procurar com os olhos a arma perfeita, se livraria de Peter Petegreew para sempre, antes de fugir dali. Então, no mesmo instante, o rosto de Peter, reluzente de satisfação ao anunciar que matara sua mãe, lhe apareceu na mente. A simples idéia de sentir prazer em matar o repugnou de tal maneira que Harry começou a dar passos para trás e para trás, se afastando do corpo inerte de Peter o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ele deu mais e mais passos em direção à porta, mas enjôo voltou violentamente e, antes que ele conseguisse reagir, suas pernas falharam. Teria se estatelado no chão se dois braços não o amparassem.

– Harry! Harry!

– Pai? – sua voz se esforçava para sair do fundo da caverna em que ele se sentia afundar. Seus olhos, mesmo aberto não viam mais.

– Fique comigo, filho! – a aflição de James o atingiu carinhosamente. –Você está salvo, meu menino. Eu estou aqui. Nada vai acontecer a você. Nada! Seu pai não vai deixar.

Outras mãos tocaram nele. Uma delas pegou seu rosto com gentileza e ele soube que a ferida em sua testa estava sendo examinada. Depois, as mãos tocaram seu peito e a perna cortada. Harry gemeu alto.

– Os cortes são feios, mas o pior é o veneno – Harry reconheceu a voz envelhecida e preocupada de Dumbledore.

Sentiu algo frio e deliciosamente confortável descer sobre sua perna e, em seguida, a dor aguda passou, ficando apenas uma sensibilidade que Harry nem notaria se não buscasse por ela. Algo que lembrava um pano úmido começou a remover o sangue de seu rosto e depois ele sentiu o mesmo bálsamo que aliviara sua perna ser derramado sobre a sua testa. A mão firme de Dumbledore segurou-o pela nuca e derramou um líquido de gosto enjoativo em sua boca. Harry precisou se esforçar para que a poção espessa passasse por sua garganta. Assim que terminou de engolir, sentiu o enjôo diminuir gradativamente.

- É o melhor que posso fazer aqui, James. Precisamos levá-lo logo para casa.

Harry ouviu James concordar e os dois começaram a falar em como o levariam dali, mas Harry não queria prestar atenção nisso. Na medida em que suas forças voltavam, apenas um assunto o interessava. Não que Harry quisesse ouvir realmente uma resposta, queria apenas poder dizer:

– Minha mãe...?

– Ela está bem, meu amor, está bem – garantiu James rapidamente. – Nós conseguimos salvá-la. Não se preocupe, chegamos a tempo. Está tudo bem, tudo bem.

Harry ouviu e não ouviu a resposta do pai. Quem sabe o que um pai não diria para acalmar um filho tão machucado. Ele rezou intimamente para que aquilo não fosse uma mentira. Não fosse um carinho dado a alguém enfraquecido. Mas, ele até gostaria de ouvir mais mentiras como aquela. Tinha medo de perguntar, mas usou o resto de vontade que tinha para saber.

– Sirius...?

– Estou aqui – disse o padrinho com a voz muito clara quase ao lado da sua cabeça. – Não se preocupe, Harry. Está tudo bem. Aquele rato não conseguiu nos intrigar mais do que por alguns instantes. Agora, está tudo acabado.

– Falando nisso... – Harry reconheceu a voz de Remus. – O que faremos com Peter?

– Mate-o – respondeu James implacável.

– Não!

– Harry! – havia surpresa e reprimenda na voz de James.

– Não quero que o mate – ofegou Harry.

– Mas por quê? Meu filho, isso... isso não tem qualquer lógica!

– Harry, você está ainda em choque, não sabe o que está dizendo – rebateu Sirius.

– Sei sim! – afirmou Harry num sobressalto. Apesar do remédio de Dumbledore, havia resquícios de náusea lhe diziam que aquela era a decisão correta. Se Peter fosse morto, ele gostaria, e Harry se recusava a gostar da morte de alguém, mesmo de um rato como Peter Petegreew.

– James – argumentou Dumbledore – não é hora de discutir com o menino, nem de fazer nada com a cabeça quente.

Houve um longo silêncio. Harry só percebeu que havia desmaiado quando, horas depois, acordou já em seu quarto, no castelo Potter. Mas, ele não acordou bem.

De fato, foram duas semanas de lenta recuperação em que, na maior parte do tempo, Harry mal tinha consciência de si. Em algum momento lhe contaram que fora Segredo, seu cavalo, quem havia descoberto onde ele estava (Harry não sabia, mas os cavalos de fogo jamais perdem seus donos de vista, faz parte de sua magia). Também ficou sabendo que o xerife Snape usara sua condição de agente duplo para confirmar a traição de Peter; e que sua entrada no fortim, antes dos outros, foi para impedir que, no desespero, Peter machucasse Harry ainda mais gravemente. Ao menos, foi isso o que o xerife contou. Mas, foi somente quando ele já se sentia melhor, que lhe disseram que a poção em que Peter mergulhara o punhal, antes de feri-lo, estava marcada com um veneno para debilitá-lo até à morte. Este veneno era tradicionalmente fornecido pelo inimigo que se beneficiaria da poção. Segundo Dumbledore, o veneno que infestara as veias de Harry provinha de uma cobra, mas que esta, provavelmente, não era um animal comum.

– Como assim? – quis saber Harry. Ele estava ainda em sua cama, recostado em inúmeros travesseiros, e o alquimista estava ao seu lado. A visita não era a primeira, mas, pela primeira vez, esta tinha o objetivo de dar explicações.

– Não sou um especialista em animais, Harry, nem nos que são mágicos, nem nos que não o são, apesar de conhecê-los bem mais que a maioria dos homens. Entretanto, creio que estamos diante de um ser completamente diferente. Eu diria que se trata de um _animal de mago_.

– Um o quê?

– Um _animal de mago_, meu rapaz, é um bicho que foi criado a partir da mistura de raças, algo feito através de magia e, não raro, incluíndo o próprio sangue do mago na sua criação. São criaturas únicas, excepcionais e jamais encontrei uma que não fosse, em igual medida, sumamente perigosa. Seus criadores, em geral, imaginam um animal que os possa proteger, mas que também possa ser, em muitos casos, um eficaz espião, vendo e ouvindo por ele. Alguns dizem que estes animais, quando possuem o sangue do mago, podem, até mesmo, se comportar como ele próprio o faria.

– Humm – Harry se recostou novamente nos travesseiros, pensativo.

– Você não me perguntou o mais importante – advertiu Dumbledore.

– E o que seria? – perguntou Harry, mas não parecia estar realmente curioso em saber.

– Como você sobreviveu ao veneno?

O garoto deu de ombros.

– Você ou Madame Ponfrey sabiam o antídoto, não?

– Não – respondeu Dumbledore, lentamente. – Não existe antídoto para este caso. Lembre-se, Harry, de que a poção que Peter pretendeu fazer com o seu sangue, não é uma poção feita por quem queira que o inimigo sobreviva.

– Então...?

– Só há duas maneiras de sobreviver à magia à qual você foi submetido. Uma delas é expulsando o veneno, retirando-o das veias como se faria com a mordida de uma cobra comum. Mas nós não chegamos a tempo para isso. – Harry ouvia com atenção, mas não soube porque teve medo de perguntar qual era a segunda maneira. Dumbledore lhe deu algum tempo antes de prosseguir. – A segunda maneira é mais rara, mas bem mais fascinante. O inimigo pode se adaptar ao veneno e... incorporá-lo.

– Eu não entendi – retornou Harry seriamente.

– Quis dizer, meu filho, que, de alguma forma, seu corpo absorveu o veneno e, agora, ele faz parte de você.

Aquela frase deu origem a um monte de perguntas na cabeça de Harry, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria nenhuma resposta. Desde que fora levado, tudo o que era luminoso naquele mundo ficara sombrio e as sombras engoliam todas as coisas. Essa sensação o tinha perseguido mais e mais naqueles dias. E, nas vezes em que dera uns poucos passos pelo seu quarto (apoiado ou em seu pai, ou em Sirius ou em Ron) o espelho de prata polida que havia ali parecera querer lhe mostrar que nada seria como antes. Seu próprio rosto estava tão diferente quanto ele próprio se sentia diferente. E isso nem era pela cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa que, agora ele sabia, o acompanharia pela vida toda por causa da forma como fora feita. Talvez, toda essa sombra viesse do veneno, talvez da traição e da violência, talvez já estivesse ali, apenas esperando um lugar para crescer, um terreno árido que, finalmente, Harry tinha condições de fornecer.

Dumbledore permaneceu quieto à sua frente, parecia ler aqueles pensamentos em sua cabeça e a preocupação no rosto dele enervou Harry um pouco.

– Então, Voldemort e eu estamos ligados agora – constatou Harry. Achou sua voz estranha. Não havia medo nela, nem dor, apenas uma espécie de fatalismo superficial. Harry se sentia incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa em profundidade.

– Vocês sempre estiveram, Harry – lhe respondeu Dumbledore. A piedade em seus olhos enervou Harry ainda mais. – Não foi você, nem tão pouco ele quem escolheu isso.

– Quem foi, então?

– Como podemos saber? Frei Tuck lhe diria que foi Deus. Se você perguntasse ao próprio Mérlin ele lhe diria que foi a Deusa. Se você acredita que no fim de tudo há uma razão a nos guiar, então, esta razão será a nossa resposta.

– O destino.

– Você acredita nele? – questionou Dumbledore como se fosse apenas uma vaga questão filosófica entre mestre e discípulo. – Acredita que as coisas estão marcadas e que não se pode fugir delas?

– Se eu pudesse realmente fugir, não estaria aqui – respondeu Harry com dureza.

– É uma maneira de ver – tornou Dumbledore, sem alterar o tom. – Talvez, nesse momento, as palavras deste velho lhe digam muito pouco, mas... ainda assim vou dizer. Eu acredito que não temos poder sobre o que nos acontece e, muito possivelmente, ninguém tenha, nem Deus ou a Deusa ou o destino. Nosso poder é sobre o que fazemos com isso, com o que nos acontece. Sei que está ferido, Harry, e com raiva. Ainda assim, você foi fantasticamente correto quanto ao seu captor. - Harry bufou e virou o rosto. Nos dias que tivera mais dor, por várias vezes, a raiva o sufocou e ele quase pediu para que o pai fosse até as masmorras (onde ele sabia que Peter estava preso) e o matasse. Dumbledore fingiu não notar e prosseguiu. - Sei também que está preocupado com o veneno em você.

– Não estou...

– Sim, está – interrompeu o alquimista. – Mas, se conhecesse alquimia como eu, saberia que o ingrediente importa menos que a forma como ele é incorporado. E que você pode adicionar o mesmo ingrediente mil vezes e mil vezes obter resultados diferentes. Esse é o grande segredo.

Harry ficou quieto. As palavras pareciam vazias para ele. Qual era então o sentido de tudo aquilo? Perguntou a si mesmo, com a raiva novamente chegando aos seus ouvidos. Dumbledore, da forma esquisita que às vezes fazia, pareceu lê-lo e falou.

– Se há uma razão no final de tudo, Harry, estamos aqui para descobri-la. Frei Tuck, Mérlin e seus seguidores creem que a conhecem, eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Talvez precisemos uma vida inteira ou de muitas para que possamos saber. Quem poderá dizer?

Duas batidas suaves na porta ocultaram o bufo impertinente que Harry deu para aquelas palavras. No instante seguinte, o rosto delicado e emagrecido de Lily apareceu na porta.

– Posso interromper?

– Mãe! – a aparição dela fez Harry sorrir.

A porta se abriu completamente e Harry viu que ela vinha amparada por James. Lily ainda estava convalescendo, mas já ensaiava passos pelo castelo (o que Harry ainda não pudera fazer). Ela vinha vê-lo quatro ou cinco vezes por dia e James vinha sempre com ela; caso ela estivesse cansada, ele vinha sozinho e ficava conversando com o filho pelo tempo que Harry quisesse. Nunca parecia que ele tinha mais o que fazer do que simplesmente ficar ali. Nestas conversas, os dois jamais falavam sobre Peter e sobre o fato de o pedido de Harry ter amarrado a mão de James. Harry preferia não perguntar sobre como ele sentia por ter sido traído por um amigo tão íntimo que quase lhe matara a esposa e o único filho. Preferia não saber como ele se sentia culpado ou o quanto estava triste. Ele sabia que se o pai lhe falasse sobre essas coisas, ele seria obrigado à perdoá-lo por ter se enganado e, a incômoda verdade, é que ele não estava preparado para isso. Então, os dois fingiam que aquele assunto - do tamanho de um dragão rosa rajado de azul - não existia e nem ficava andando pelo quarto enquanto eles conversavam.

A chegada de Lily, porém, tinha sempre o dom de deixar tudo mais leve, mais suave. Ela achava coisas engraçadas para contar, mesmo dos piores momentos; imitava os elfos que cuidavam dela e as discussões destes com Madame Ponfrey por causa das escapadas de Lily para ver o filho; e, sempre que podia, lia para Harry. Seu texto favorito - e do garoto também - eram os **Contos de Beedle, o Bardo**. Lily amava _A Fonte da Sorte_, enquanto Harry pedia que ela repetisse, sempre que possível, o conto do _Coração Peludo_. Naquele dia, com James e Dumbledore ali, Harry achou que não haveria espaço para leituras, mas, depois de algum tempo de conversa, o próprio alquimista disse que ficaria encantado em ouvir as histórias que amava na voz de Lily. Harry ficou fascinado ao saber que, a primeira vez em que Dumbledore ouvira esses contos, ainda jovem, o fora da boca do próprio Beedle, quando este ainda vivia indo de castelo em castelo, de aldeia em aldeia, sobrevivendo de seu ofício de menestrel. Lily começou pelo conto favorito do velho alquimista: _O Conto dos Três irmãos_ (James preferia _Babbit, a coelha_, achava que os outros eram sério demais). Após a leitura, Lily, James e Dumbledore se puseram a debater as escolhas dos personagens do conto, enquanto Harry apenas se recostou em seu corpo nos travesseiros e ficou ouvindo. O debate estava bastante empolgado quando a porta abriu de chofre.

– James – um Sirius branco como um fantasma apareceu à porta. Sonja estava logo atrás dele e também parecia em choque. Harry nunca vira a _selkie_ com os olhos arregalados daquela maneira, nem com a mão aos lábios como se segurasse um grito. – Eu... preciso que venha comigo.

O pai de Harry estranhou tanto quanto os outros os rostos de Sirius e Sonja, nenhum dos dois eram do tipo que se assustavam facilmente. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Arthur e Molly também estavam à porta, igualmente transtornados.

– Sirius – interpelou Arthur – é verdade? Little John nos contou, mas... Meu Deus! É verdade! – ele concluiu ao olhar para Sirius.

Molly deu um gritinho e o marido a abraçou.

– Arthur, por favor – pediu Sirius – tente segurar a história, não queremos uma onda de pânico no castelo.

– Claro, claro – concordou o outro e saiu, com a esposa nos calcanhares.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou James confuso, erguendo-se da cadeira em que estava. – Onde está Remus?

– No calabouço...eu – Sirius lançou um olhar a Harry e depois a Sonja, antes de responder a primeira questão. Parecia estar medindo as palavras ou avaliando se deveria contar ali ou não.

– Seja o que for – disse Dumbledore astutamente – pela gravidade que parece, Harry não demorará a ficar sabendo. Creio que não há necessidade de poupá-lo agora.

Sonja aprovou as palavras do alquimista e incitou Sirius a falar colocando a mão em seu ombro.

– Peter está morto.

Dumbledore ergueu-se da cadeira em que estava e Lily pegou a mão de Harry.

– O QUÊ?! – berrou Harry. Ele olhou imediatamente para o pai, indignado.

James, porém, parecia tão chocado quanto ele. Olhou para o filho negando com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para Sirius.

– Mas como isso aconteceu? Eu dei ordens para...

– Não creio que qualquer um neste castelo tenha ido contra as suas ordens, James - respondeu Sirius com gravidade.

– Fale o que houve, Sirius – Dumbledore falou tão objetivamente que parecia uma ordem.

Novamente, Sirius pareceu sem saber por onde começar.

– Bem, vocês sabem a tal marca deles?

– Dos seguidores de Voldemort? – perguntou James.

– A Marca Negra – confirmou Dumbledore. Hermione havia falado daquela marca para Harry. Era uma marca que os seguidores de Voldemort traziam no braço esquerdo. Uma caveira com uma serpente saindo pela boca. – O que tem ela?

- O carcereiro... Ah James, eu jurei que o homem estava bêbado quando me contou, mas depois eu vi e...

– Pare de enrolar, Sirius – enervou-se James.

– O carcereiro disse que a tal marca ficou viva.

– Viva? – estranhou Lily.

– É, viva. Disse que ela começou a se mexer no braço de Peter e que ele começou a gritar e que a marca ficou vermelha como se estivesse em brasa e, então, a caveira começou a vomitar...

– Vomitar? – repetiu Harry sem entender.

– É – confirmou Sirius – a cobra saiu dali, viva, e depois, o carcereiro falou em aranhas, escorpiões, besouros, lacraias e mais serpentes e... – ele parou com um arrepio.

Lily levou as mãos à boca e ficou como um espelho de Sonja, o horror estampado nos olhos verdes. Dumbledore pareceu também ter compreendido o que ocorrera e James negava com a cabeça, incrédulo e chocado.

– O que houve? – Harry quase gritou.

– Os bichos... eles devoraram Peter.

XXX----XXX

**N/B (Pri):** UAU. Se eu deixasse a minha notinha só assim, já estaria dizendo tudo sobre o capítulo. Resumidamente falando, é claro. Primeiro a gente prende a respiração até o Harry ser salvo e quando acha que já acabou, lá vem a Sally com a morte horrorosa do Peter. Vamos combinar, que nem ele merecia uma morte tão... terrível, nojenta, sei lá... De novo um capítulo perfeito. Parabéns comadre. Mil beijos.

**NB/Sonia: Ah, minha Anam! Ler você me faz um bem imenso! Nem muito folego pra fazer meus comentários alucinados eu tive! O capítulo todo está... CARAMBA! - O sofrimento e a dor do Harry, antecipando a descoberta da veia Grifinória quilométrica que ele tem, passando pelo resgate, (por falar nisso: UFA!), pelo dragão rosa rajado de azul que pai e filho terão de caçar juntos e então, o final epicamente justo - a morte mais que merecida daquele roedor traíra de olho junto!YES!!!!!! - Você sabe que eu estou aplaudindo, mas está mais barulhento do que imagina! =D - Um beijo no seu coração, comadre Anam! Te amo! SUUUUUUUUCEEESSSSOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

N/A: Queridos leitores e amigos,

finalmente o capítulo 19 da **Floresta**. Este nem demorou tanto assim, não é? Brincadeira, sei como é esperar por um capítulo de fic que nunca vem (Sônia Sag não me deixa mentir). Quero, por isso, agradecer a enorme paciência de vocês em esperar e se manterem fiéis à leitura da fic. Dá uma satisfação enorme receber os comentários, os pedidos de atualização (alguns até com ameaças, rsrs), e perceber que, apesar da demora, a comunidade das fics continua firme e aumentando o número de membros. Isso mostra que há mais gente lendo que comentando, o que também me deixa muito feliz. Muito obrigada, mesmo.

Novamente, peço desculpas por não responder os comentários um a um como gosto tanto. Infelizmente, isso leva um tempo que não tenho mais. Por isso peço que compreendam e que, mesmo assim, não deixem de me dar o tão importante feedback sobre a fic. Se tiverem um tempinho, não deixem de me enviar nem que seja uma frase.

Falando da fic, como eu já havia comentado, este capítulo encerra o que chamei de primeira fase de** A Floresta das Sombras**. Chamei assim porque, depois dos acontecimentos narrados aqui, muita coisa mudará. Talvez, por isso, eu tenha preferido não fazer um capítulo pós-climax, para mostrar como as coisas se acomodaram (ao estilo da tia Jô). O motivo é que... desculpem, vocês terão de conferir nos próximos capítulos, hehe.

Até lá, um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um e um abraço forte

Sally

P.S.: Espero que este final tenha causado em vocês os mesmo sentimentos ambivalentes que causaram no Harry e nas minhas duas betas. =]


	21. Prólogo da segunda parte

A Floresta das Sombras

(Segunda fase)

_Os bardos contam o que sabem por ouvir dizer. Raramente se encontrará algum deles que tenha sido, de verdade, testemunha do que ocorreu. Até onde se sabe, sua visão é limitada e fantasiosa e nenhum deles tem qualquer pudor em suprir as lacunas com suas próprias invenções e quimeras. Não há história na visão dos bardos, embora, reconheço, haja belezas sem fim e maravilhas. _

_Os cronistas sim. Estes são estudiosos. Como os bardos, eles, muito raras vezes, são testemunhas dos fatos que narram. Mas, ao invés de se renderem aos seus devaneios e invencionices, saem a campo, perseguem a verdade, perguntam, documentam, entrevistam. São tão dedicados em sua busca, tão completamente imersos em sua vontade de saber, que é tão fácil mentir para eles. Os pobres cronistas acreditam em tudo o que ouvem. Acreditam, por vezes, até mesmo nos bardos e nos populares que mal sabem a diferença entre o imaginado e o verdadeiro._

_Então, temos os velhos. Os que viveram. Os que contam buscando os fatos na memória, no passado, nas lembranças que escorrem como a água de uma moringa rachada. Esses testemunharam. Eles realmente estiveram lá. Mas o que é a sua lembrança? Um conjunto de imagens manchadas pelas cores alegres da juventude, da vitalidade, da saudade de tempos e pessoas que já não mais existem. Serão as memórias dos velhos mais verdadeiras que as invenções dos bardos ou a credulidade dos cronistas? Eu não saberia dizer._

_Aqui estou em minha poltrona quente, em frente à lareira, com os pés já enrolados em peles de carneiro. Minha filha vem e me pergunta de que mais preciso e eu apenas agradeço e peço um pouco mais de vinho. Quando a olho e vejo que nem mesmo ela é mais tão jovem, percebo o quanto do tempo que me resta é curto. Então, tenho todas estas lembranças coloridas e é tão bom tê-las, sua presença me aquece tanto quanto o fogo ao qual minha filha não deixa faltar achas de lenha._

_Ela sai e eu volto às minhas antigas aventuras. Não quis escrevê-las quando meu melhor amigo, companheiro e líder se foi. Eu ainda era vigoroso, sendo um bruxo, e, naquela época, lembrar era muito vivo, não tinha as cores claras que hoje vejo. Porém, agora, tudo o que me lembro parece estar escorrendo para fora de mim, tudo indo, sem nada ficar. Se perdendo como a neve que derrete nas janelas. Logo será primavera e eu, talvez, eu não veja outro verão. _

_Por isso, resolvi verter minhas memórias nos longos pergaminhos que minha filha pacientemente faz. E digo, desde já, não estou a escrever para desdizer os bardos ou corrigir os cronistas. Escrevo apenas para, por uma última vez, poder lembrar._

_Todas as histórias sobre Robin dizem a mesma coisa. O jovem Robert de Lockesley, já órfão de um pai traído pela política dos normandos, acusado de assassinato, seguiu para as Cruzadas. E então, ele retornou. Ah, eu sei bem mais sobre isso. Existem muitas léguas, aventuras e desafios nesta frase curta: ele retornou. Eu sei. Como eu sei..._


	22. A Donzela e o Dragão

Capítulo 20

**A Donzela e o Dragão**

A flecha rasgou o ar numa proximidade alarmante do nariz de Will.

– Ops... desculpe – Robin gracejou ao vê-lo saltar como um peixe no anzol – acordei você do seu soninho?

Will pensou duas vezes. Podia ir até lá e quebrar a cara do amigo, podia se virar e voltar a dormir ou podia entrar no jogo dele.

– Me diga, Robin – comentou com preguiça – qual é a graça em ficar desperdiçando suas flechas? Até parece que tem sido fácil consegui-las.

– Não estou desperdiçando – justificou-se Robin como se fosse um garoto repreendido. – Estou treinando.

– Certo – resmungou Will ficando em pé ao lado da árvore sob a qual adormecera. – E acredito que meu nariz comprido seja o seu alvo.

Robin colocou as mãos na cintura e riu.

– Pelo contrário, meu amigo, o treino é, justamente, desviar do seu nariz comprido. O que é bem difícil numa clareira tão pequena. Sorte sua que eu seja tão bom.

Um feitiço chamuscante acertou a beirada da manga da camisa de Robin, mal ele tinha parado de falar.

– Wow! – ele gargalhou enquanto verificava o estrago na manga. – Devo me lembrar de não cutucar com o meu arco grande o bruxinho da varinha curta.

O segundo feitiço não o atingiu em cheio, porque Robin teve o bom senso de baixar a cabeça, mas um galho, que pairava sobre ele, despencou quase acertando seu ombro. Isso o fez rir ainda mais.

Se há algo que é preciso se dizer sobre Robin, é que ele não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que apreciava a calma e a quietude. Se ficasse muito tempo parado começava a se coçar como se tivesse caído num poço de urtigas. Enquanto voltavam para a Inglaterra, ele rapidamente havia adquirido o hábito de matar o tédio importunando seus companheiros de viagem. Will já se acostumara. Tendo tantos irmãos como tinha, e sendo dois deles gêmeos que gostavam de aprontar, sua relação com Robin rapidamente se tornara fraternal. Alastor tinha bem menos paciência. Costumava dizer que se sua missão não fosse manter o garoto vivo, ele já o teria matado. Certa vez, Robin conseguira aborrecer o bruxo de tal maneira que acabara por passar a noite amarrado e amordaçado em cima de uma árvore. Felizmente para Robin, depois de poucos dias viajando à pé em direção ao Egito, ao árvores acabaram.

Após a fuga da prisão, os três haviam ficado algum tempo escondidos nas montanhas, esperando que Alastor se recuperasse e pudesse viajar. Apoiado em um cajado, por causa da perna faltante, e com um tapa-olho, o velho bruxo, porém, não alquebrou-se nem um pouquinho e, muito mais rápido do que os rapazes esperavam, voltara a dar ordens. Foi ele quem decidiu por qual caminho voltariam à Inglaterra. O mais longo, mas também, afirmava ele, o menos vigiado. Iriam pelo Egito, passariam depois pelo califado dos Aglabidas e, quando chegassem ao reino dos califas Idrísidas, tomariam um barco e desembarcariam nas costas do sul da terra dos francos. Quando atingissem a Aquitânia, região que pertencia à rainha Eleonor e seus filhos, estariam praticamente em casa.

Os arremedos de árabe que haviam aprendido em seu tempo na Terra Santa, os ajudavam a mesclar-se com a multidão. Na verdade, isso foi praticamente a diferença entre a vida e a morte, pois a melhor maneira de não serem detectados pelos homens de Voldemort era viajarem como gente comum, sem fazer mágica. Apenas Will se incomodava com o fato de que, dessa forma, o único modo de sobreviverem era roubando, fosse comida ou armamentos. Moody via isso como uma necessidade num contexto de guerra. Robin, por sua vez, divertia-se criando teorias justificativas.

– Ora Will, todos são ladrões de um jeito ou de outro. É praticamente uma característica humana. Os reis roubam, chamam isso de conquista e todos os adoram. Os nobres roubam, chamam isso de saque e todos os respeitam. No fim das contas, só é condenado o garoto que rouba uma maçã para dar de comer a irmãzinha.

– Ah, é um conforto pensar assim – retorquia Will, sem se deixar convencer.

Foi somente quando chegaram ao Cairo que Will e Robin perceberam que a passagem pelo Egito tinha mais de um propósito. Moody vasculhou a cidade até encontrar um mago-mestre de quem tinha muito ouvido falar. A estranha figura – um homem moreno e de cabeça e barba raspadas, herdeiro dos antigos sacerdotes dos faraós – concordou em ajudá-los sem qualquer pagamento adiantado e ainda se arriscou em hospedá-los. Os dois rapazes demoraram a entender como Moody conseguira aquela façanha, pois era difícil burlar a alma negociante dos homens daquela região. O velho, porém, se limitara a dar um riso de lado e garantir aos dois jovens que eles precisariam de muito tempo e sabedoria para entender o valor de um desafio.

O tal "desafio"materializou-se cerca de três luas depois de eles chegarem ao Egito. Satisfeito como ninguém, o mago entregou a Alastor dois itens que ele fabricara com mágica e engenho únicos. Coisa que somente se poderia ver nas terras dos infiéis, alertou Moody. "Os sábios deles são mais eficientes que os nossos" – rosnou para os rapazes, – "tirando Dumbledore, claro".

Os dois itens eram: uma perna de madeira, encaixada por mágica no espaço faltante abaixo do joelho de Alastor e um impressionante olho para ser colocado no lugar do que fora vazado. Pela perna, Moody pagara o tesouro de uma tumba de rainha(que coube a Will e Robin roubar). Já, pelo olho, apenas o desafio foi o pagamento. A peça, de um azul claro e vivo, era maior que o de verdade e, como certeza, mais inquietante. Contudo, Will e Robin só começaram a perceber todo o seu potencial depois que saíram do Egito. Para não chamar atenção, Moody continuava a usar o tapaolho, mas, ao que parecia, isso não impedia o olho mágico de ver. Pelo contrário. O artefato via tudo, e via além. Conseguia girar em sobre si mesmo e, para grande espanto dos rapazes, sua visão atingia até mesmo o que se passava às costas de Moody.

Depois disso, a viagem pelas terras dos muçulmanos fora bem rápida. Era espantoso perceber que, ao contrário do desejava o Papa quando conclamava os reis a lutarem contra os infiéis, os adoradores de Alá se mostravam bastante tolerantes com outras religiões. Nos grandes reinos pelos quais passaram, quase não tiveram problemas e se surpreenderam em encontrar prósperas comunidades de judeus e cristãos convivendo pacificamente com os islâmicos.

– Não elogiem, nem apreciem demais essa mistura toda – advertiu Moody. – Ou acabarão indo para o inferno.

Contudo, também houve vezes em que os nativos os olhavam muito desconfiadamente, especialmente por causa de Will. O rapaz obrigava-se então a ser muito quieto e calmo para que não achassem que ele era filho de um demônio ou algo assim. Tentava chamar o mínimo de atenção possível sobre si.

– Eu gosto do jeito que os infiéis apelidaram você – comentou Robin já no navio que os levava pelo Mediterrâneo para as terras do norte.

– É claro que gosta – retrucou Will. – E tenho certeza que vai usá-lo. Mas já vou avisando, gaste-o antes de chegarmos à Inglaterra. Não terá a menor graça me chamar de Vermelho, quando conhecer o resto da minha família.

Robin ficou um tempo quieto, olhando as ondas. Will esperou. Ele não desistiria pelo que conhecia do amigo.

– Podemos usar outro termo, algo mais... pessoal.

– Oh, céus! Tenho até medo. – Robin o olhava e sorria. – Vamos, fale...

– Humm, passaremos pelas terras dos franceses. O que lhe parece: Will, Le Rouge?

– Atravesso sua garganta com uma adaga na próxima vez em que dormir – retornou Will sem se abalar.

– Uh! Você é sensível! Se bem que apelidado _Rouge_, vai haver quem passe a achá-lo sensível demais.

Will o encarou com ar de mofa. Não cometeria o erro de mostrar-se excessivamente contra o apelido e assim incentivar o outro. Deu apenas mostra de achá-lo tolo e Robin acabaria mudando de idéia. Na verdade, chegou um momento em que Will quase pode vê-lo renunciar a tarefa de achar-lhe um apelido. Então, quando a viagem acabou e os três desciam, finalmente, no continente, Robin bateu em seu ombro com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Will Scarlet

– Scarlet?

– Por que não? Não te parece algo meio... sanguinário?

– Não – retrucou Will com pouca paciência. – Lembra um nome de mulher.

Robin gargalhou. Ele claramente havia pensado nisso também. Porém, não se deu por vencido.

– Eu acho ótimo epíteto para alguém que se tornou guarda-costas de um homem procurado como eu. Falemos a verdade, caro amigo, é preciso que seus inimigos o temam e, cá para nós, Will Weasley não mete medo em ninguém. É nome para usurário (1).

– Prefiro que os seus inimigos me temam do que os meus.

O outro voltou a sorrir largamente.

– Então, está decidido! Eles acharão que Scarlet quer dizer sanguinário. Se acharem que é nome de mulher, bem, pelo menos é de uma mulher difícil – e desatou a rir.

– Certo, certo – resmungou Will. Se alongasse demais a objeção, pioraria. – Pensarei em algo para você. Talvez, alguma coisa com esse seu gorrinho.

– Isso é um capuz! (2) – defendeu-se Robin.

– Se você diz... – Will não disfarçou a maldade e Robin, contrariado, acabou ficando quieto.

Foi um alívio respirar o ar úmido e ver os musgos nas árvores quando eles finalmente chegaram a Aquitânia. Agora, seguiam para o norte quase como se tivessem pressa e os períodos de descanso eram poucos. Entretanto, Moody nunca se descuidava. "Vigilância constante", ele repetia. E toda vez que chegavam próximos a um vilarejo, ele escalava um deles (nunca Robin, por estar sob proteção) para fazerem o reconhecimento do local, ver se lá existiam bruxos e se estes já haviam ouvido falar de Voldemort. Daquela vez não fora diferente. Moody, no entanto, preferira ele próprio fazer o reconhecimento – mesmo correndo o risco de ser estranhado pelos aldeões – a aturar algumas horas de "inatividade" junto com Robin.

Provavelmente fora a melhor escolha, levando em consideração que, a altura em que ele voltara para a clareira onde os havia deixado, flechas e feitiços voavam para todos os lados. Will e Robin estavam, cada um, atrás de um tronco de árvore, atacando-se mutuamente. "Moleques!" Uma grande luz colorida invadiu a clareira e arremessou os dois rapazes para o alto antes de jogá-los ao chão.

– Vocês estão me dando nos nervos – resmungou Moody, guardando a varinha sob a capa e claudicando para o centro da clareira com cara de poucos amigos. – Eu viajaria muito mais feliz na companhia de dois hipogrifos desembestados!

Robin e Will levaram algum tempo para se recuperarem do tombo, mas assim que conseguiram, puseram-se a rir sem parar, deixando Moody ainda mais furioso. Os dois só conseguiram se controlar sob as mais severas ameaças do bruxo. Coisas que envolviam dor, óleo fervente e importantes partes do corpo sendo decepadas.

Foi Will quem fez o primeiro movimento para voltar às boas com o velho companheiro.

– Então, Alastor, há uma aldeia amigável adiante? – perguntou segurando o riso e se aproximando da pedra onde o ancião sentara. – Será que conseguiremos comer algo que tenha tido o carinho de mãos femininas e dormir decentemente?

Moody resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível.

– Ou, quem sabe, – sugeriu Robin com entusiasmo – você encontrou algo mais emocionante, como uma aldeia hostil, cheia de bruxos partidários do bruxão que quer me matar?

O olho novo, mágico e rodopiante de Moody encarou Robin com desgosto.

– Quer algo emocionante? – rosnou. – Então, não precisaremos desviar da aldeia que temos à frente. Vai encontrar bastante emoção por lá.

O tom dele preocupou Will.

– O que foi, Alastor? O que você viu lá?

– A notícia boa é que se formos rápidos conseguiremos pegar uns cavalos sem nos preocupar em sermos perseguidos por roubo.

– E a má notícia? – quis saber Robin, cheio de curiosidade.

– O cheiro de queimado que temos sentido não é da queimada dos campos para a próxima semeadura – Will ergueu as sobrancelhas ruivas interrogativamente. – Tem um dragão atacando a região.

Robin arregalou os olhos. É certo que ele já ouvira falar em dragões. Quem não ouvira? Todos sabiam que eram uma praga. Raros. Mas uma praga. Podiam passar anos sem que se visse um deles, então, como que do nada um ou dois, às vezes, até um bando, apareciam e infestavam uma região. Eles podiam ficar por uma estação ou, nos piores casos, por anos. Atacavam as plantações com seus hálitos de fogo, para depois comerem as cinzas. Roubavam os animais dos campos quando queriam carne fresca. Algumas raças podiam ser ainda cruéis predadores de homens.

Will ficou muito sério.

– Será que podemos fazer algo para ajudá-los?

– Nãh, eles já entregaram uma donzela para acalmar o bicho e chamaram um matador de dragões. O melhor que podemos fazer é arrebanhar três cavalos e desviarmos para seguirmos em frente.

– Entregaram uma donzela?

– Por que o choque, Locksley? – desdenhou Moody. – É uma crença conhecida a de entregar uma donzela para que o dragão deixe a aldeia em paz.

– Mas não funciona! – reclamou Will.

Moody deu de ombros.

– Eu sei, mas eu não ia tentar argumentar com um bando de famílias em pânico. Do jeito que estão, achariam mais fácil me colocar um vestido e entregar ao dragão também.

Will desviou valentemente a imagem de Moody de vestido e se concentrou no que era realmente importante.

– Eu não acredito que eles entregaram uma das filhas em nome de uma crença antiga e absurda dessas.

– Não foi uma das filhas. Eles entregaram uma das garotas dos ciganos que passavam por aqui. – Os dois rapazes arregalaram os olhos. Moody os encarou com desaprovação. – Vocês se surpreendem com o óbvio, nem parecem dois soldados das cruzadas. Os aldeões por aqui consideram os ciganos uma praga quase tão funesta quanto os dragões. Usar uma para acabar com o outro é, praticamente sua primeira opção e... Não! Não, não e não! Conheço esses olhares. Ninguém aqui vai bancar o herói. Não viajei e passei por tudo isso para que um de vocês vire churrasco de dragão. Não, Will! Não quero argumentos. A moça que se vire. Os ciganos conhecem magia e podem tentar conter o dragão e ainda tem o matador que vai fazer o trabalho dele e... será que vocês ouviram que eu disse? NÃO! Com mil e um demônios! VOLTEM AQUI!

Era uma batalha perdida. Robin e Will já corriam para além da clareira levando suas armas. Sem escolha, Moody os seguiu, xingando e lançando pragas às progenitoras dos dois.

Tão logo eles saíram do bosque por onde viajavam escondidos, ficou bem claro que as queimadas nada tinham a ver com a agricultura da região. A fumaça que desprendia do chão embaçava a vista com uma tristeza mórbida. As cinzas se estendiam até onde os olhos alcançavam e, vindas de chamas sem controle, não respeitavam árvores ou animais ou casas. Tudo era enegrecido. Até o sol tinha uma cor desmantelada e áspera. A umidade natural da região não melhorava seu aspecto. Pelo contrário. Parecia servir apenas para tornar o cheiro ainda pior. O lugar não estava apenas morto, ele apodrecia também, e rápido.

Robin fez sinal para que Will cobrisse o nariz. Ele próprio ergueu a parte dianteira de seu capuz para diminuir a ardência que começara a arranhar sua garganta. À medida que avançavam, os dois precisaram semicerrar os olhos para que as lágrimas causadas fumaça não os cegassem por completo. Mesmo sem querer, eles acabaram diminuindo os passos da corrida, adiantando-se lentamente pelo lodo de cinzas.

A paisagem deserta só se alterou quando os dois transpuseram a pequena colina que existia entre o bosque e o que restava minúscula aldeia bretã. O caminho entre as casas se confundia com o entulho das moradas destruídas. Algumas mulheres empenhavam-se em tentar achar nos escombros o que restava de madeira e cacos utilizáveis de cerâmica. Há pouca distância de cada uma delas, era possível divisar as crianças pequenas que elas mantinham em estreita vigilância. A visão não surpreendia. Afinal, parece ser uma característica das mulheres, nas horas trágicas, voltarem-se ao que é cotidiano para daí arrancarem tranquilidade. Suas preocupações são a reconstrução, a comida e onde colocar as crianças para dormir.

Os homens estavam mais adiante fazendo o que era realmente importante. Pareciam estar incentivando uma luta de punhos e faca entre um aldeão especialmente forte e um jovem cigano de cabelos negros e muito ágil.

– O que faremos? – perguntou Will emparelhando com Robin e os dois diminuíram o passo até quase parar.

– Interferir na rixa entre os aldeões e os ciganos só nos atrasará.

– É, mas precisamos falar com eles para saber para que lado está a toca do dragão.

– Digam a eles que pretendem salvar a moça e os aldeões os matarão antes que consigam dizer herói imbecil – falou Moody aparecendo ao lado deles como se tivesse brotado do chão.

Robin, que já se acostumara a essa capacidade dos bruxos, mas nunca deixaria de achá-la anti-natural, olhou-o com uma careta.

– Não vou discutir com você, bruxo! Faremos o que precisa ser feito. Se quiser nos impedir, é bom que sua magia seja bem forte.

Alastor o olhou com firmeza e, antes que Will começasse a falar para tentar amenizar a hostilidade entre os dois, o velho sorriu com algo que parecia ser respeito pelo rapaz comum a sua frente.

– Não vou impedi-lo, Locksley. É batalha perdida lutar contra o seu ridículo senso de preservação...

– Ótimo! – retrucou o rapaz.

– Mas se quer ser heróico, ajudaria se fosse também, um pouquinho mais inteligente.

Robin piscou.

– O que quer dizer?

– Quero dizer que em tudo na vida se precisa pensar antes de agir como uma manticora sem cérebro. – Moody olhou de um para o outro e depois resolveu fazer ao invés de explicar. – Me sigam e aprendam.

No instante seguinte, Alastor mancava resoluto em direção à aldeia. Os rapazes só tiveram como alternativa segui-lo. Não demoraram muito a passar pela primeira das mulheres que juntavam cacos. Moody inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente, mas não se deteve. Robin e o Will o imitaram sem muita certeza. O bruxo andou por entre os escombros procurando não olhar diretamente para ninguém, até que parou diante de uma garota que não devia ter mais que uns catorze anos.

– Filhinha – chamou usando o idioma da região (Moody o dominava, sabe-se lá como, os rapazes haviam aprendido apenas os rudimentos que o próprio bruxo mais velho lhes ensinara), – pode me dizer o que aconteceu por aqui?

A pergunta parecia despropositada, pois era bem óbvio e o rosto da jovem demonstrou isso claramente.

– Estamos sendo atacados por um dragão – disse ela.

– Ah! Um só, é?

– Não é o suficiente? – perguntou uma mulher bem mais velha que apareceu numa rapidez espantosa junto à menina.

Moody sorriu. Era por aquela mulher que ele procurava. Robin compreendeu isso num átimo. Ao invés de questionar cada uma das adultas até que a _mulher sábia _(3) se revelasse, ele escolheu um membro frágil do grupo e o instinto protetor da matriarca fez o resto, colocando-a em frente a ele.

– Com certeza, madame – ele respondeu cordialmente. – Mas, a senhora deve saber que, por vezes, temos infestações desses bichos.

A velha olhou para a menina, que pareceu subitamente apavorada com a ideia, e lhe fez sinal para que saísse dali. Depois, voltou a encarar Moody.

– Nossos homens estão logo ali adiante, por que os senhores...

– Sim, sim, nós os vimos – interrompeu Moody, forçando o tom educado. – Não quisemos chegar muito perto e interferir, pois vimos que o assunto é sério.

O pequeno grupo ergueu a cabeça para conferir em que ponto andava a briga entre o aldeão forte e o cigano ágil. Àquela altura, a coisa já estava em vias de se generalizar pela assistência, cada vez mais acalorada.

– Os ciganos são escória – cuspiu a mulher.

– Oh, sim! – confirmou Moody. – Ladrões e malfeitores, todos eles.

O comentário caiu nas graças da velha.

– E vocês, amigos? De onde são?

– Somos súditos da rainha Eleonor e de seu augusto filho, o rei Ricardo, assim como a senhora. Mas nós moramos nas ilhas, estamos numa jornada de volta para casa.

– Ah! – admirou-se a mulher.

Robin já estava com urticárias com a conversa. Via o tempo escorrer e, com ele, as chances de salvar a pobre moça já entregue a sanha do dragão. Do jeito mais discreto que sua grosseria permitiu, deu uma batida com o arco na perna boa de Moody para ele andar logo com o que quer que fosse que estivesse fazendo. A mulher notou o movimento e, sem hesitar (e até com algum prazer) Moody ergueu a mão e deu um tabefe no alto da cabeça de Robin que o mirou estupefato.

– Queira desculpar, madame, mas os jovens são sempre impacientes. Eu criei meus dois meninos sem a mãe, que Deus a tenha, e lhes ensinei o único ofício que sabia, que era caçar dragões. Eles sempre ficam ansiosos quando sabem que há um por perto.

– O senhor caçava dragões? – espantou-se a velha.

– E como acha que perdi este olho, madame – perguntou Moody apontando para o tapa-olho. – E também perdi uma boa parte desta perna aqui.

A mulher emitiu um oh de admiração, depois, pensando um pouco, pareceu preocupada com o fato.

– Mas os jovens não são matadores, são? Por que nós contratamos um e ele já passou por aqui em direção à ravina. Se bem que matadores nunca são demais. Vai que o que chamamos não dá conta e me morre antes de matar a besta. Mas, se ele sobreviver vamos ter de pagá-lo de qualquer jeito, o senhor sabe, porque foi ele que nós contratamos. Se bem que eu falei aos homens que devíamos contratar mais de um e nos garantir. Mas pagar mais de um, isso nós não podemos. Como vê, estamos completamente arruinados, sem planta, sem criação, vamos passar fome no inverno com toda a certeza. Nem eu mesma, velha como estou, acho que conseguirei ver outra primavera. Temos umas meninas, se os jovens quiserem tomar uma esposa, seria bom ficar com um matador de dragões aqui pela aldeia. Mas, o senhor sabe como é, os pais também irão querer alguma ajuda na roça, para a fome não matar os pequeninos, porque tem que se reconstruir tudo e mesmo assim passaremos fome de qualquer jeito. Seria bom se o outro matador matasse o dragão e morresse também – não desejo isso, Deus que me perdoe – mas me desespero só de pensar em como iremos pagá-lo.

Mais um pouco daquilo e Robin desistiria do dragão e mataria a velha. A cantilena continuava e parecia não ter fim. Olhou súplice para Will que, igualmente, ansioso, aproximou-se do ombro de Alastor.

– Paizinho – disse com falsa educação. – Se a gentil senhora nos mostrar o caminho podemos ajudar o outro matador. – E olhando para a mulher. – Não queremos pagamento, madame. Gostamos da emoção.

A mulher encarou Will desconfiadíssima. Como assim não queriam pagamento? Isso lá era jeito de gente confiável agir? Moody leu tais ideias em um instante e teve ganas de bater em Will também.

– Os jovens... tão românticos, basta um pouco de sangue e já se dão por satisfeitos. Mas, negociemos assim, senhora: pedimos apenas um cavalo para mim e um para cada um dos meus rapazes que sobreviver. Não é muito, veja bem.

– Acha que não é muito! Para uma aldeia à beira da morte! É uma fortuna sem tamanho, senhor!

– Minha cara senhora, eu estou empenhando meus únicos dois filhos neste serviço.

– Nós já temos um matador – retrucou a velha ofendida, mas não o suficiente para espantar a negociação de Moody.

– Que talvez já esteja morto, pois ainda não voltou para reclamar o pagamento. E, sabe, se não se livrar corretamente da carcaça de um dragão, o resto da família dele pode vir para se vingar. Vocês, certamente, se certificaram de que o matador que contrataram sabe fazer isso, certo?

A mulher mascou um pouco a boca falta de dentes, mas logo voltou à carga com uma expressão avarenta.

– Um cavalo. Só um. Volte um ou dois deles.

– Dois. Sou um aleijado, senhora.

– Um burro e um cavalo.

– É justo... – começou Moody, mas a paciência de Robin já tinha ido para o beleléu nessas alturas. Ele avançou para cima da mulher e pegou seu braço com raiva.

– Onde?

A pobre respondeu no susto.

– Pa-para lá – apontou. – Depois da colina, atrás das pedras grandes, é só seguir o riacho até a ravina.

Robin e Will já tinham partido antes que ela terminasse a frase, correndo como se o diabo estivesse ladrando em seus calcanhares. De fato, nem tiveram o bom senso de agradecer à Santa Virgem pelo fato de o caminho até o dragão, passar ao largo da briga – já correndo solta – entre os aldeões e os ciganos.

Avançaram ignorando conscientemente os corpos torrados dos animais de criação, o terreno lodacento e malcheiroso, a fumaça que queimava as narinas. Quando finalmente chegaram as pedras de que falara a velha, puderam confirmar que estavam na direção certa. Um rugido alto como uma trovoada sacudiu o ar em torno deles. Os dois continuaram a correr sem se deter, só cuidando para evitar as águas do riacho – agora convertidas em veneno corrosivo por estarem em contato com a terra incinerada pela besta. Mais rugidos. Algo fustigava o animal e este reagia.

Então, abruptamente, o terreno entrou num declive escarpado que se estendia até o paredão cinzento de um precipício. Um rugido e uma jorrada de fogo sinalizaram que eles haviam chegado. À borda da cratera, Robin e Will pararam. Abaixo deles desenrolava-se uma cena saída de pesadelo, muito diferente das épicas imagens que narram os trovadores.

Sobre centenas de esqueletos e pedaços carbonizados de animais, a besta se movia sinuosa, resguardando o ninho erigido em meio ao amontoado de vítimas. Robin tentou não ver os que se assemelhavam a restos humanos. O animal rugiu e pareceu ainda mais colossal. Sua cabeça escapava da profunda ravina e a bocarra poderia engolir um homem inteiro com facilidade. Os olhos, de pupilas fendidas como os de uma cobra, tinham a frieza de um predador formidável e encaravam tudo o que se mexia abaixo deles com enorme desprezo. A fêmea era de um cinzento perolado, com escamas duras como ferro recobrindo o corpo longilíneo. As pernas eram surpreendentemente esguias, fortes para impulsionar o corpo, mas leves para permitirem o voo com aquelas asas imensas que saíam do dorso, e se assemelhavam as de um morcego monstruoso.

O matador de dragões pareceria quase ridículo, não fosse a sua disposição heróica diante de tamanho poder. Ao contrário do que relatam as trovas conhecidas – mais preocupadas com a grandiosidade do que com a verdade – o cavaleiro não estava montado em seu cavalo, e sequer vestia sua armadura. A montaria estava provavelmente em um lugar seguro, longe dali. Quanto à armadura de metal, qualquer caçador experiente sabe que, numa luta com um dragão, portá-la traz mais prejuízos que vantagens. Seu brilho metálico a tornava mais certeira a pontaria do dragão; reduzia a mobilidade do cavaleiro; e nem é preciso narrar a quantidade de homens que foram cozidos dentro de suas armaduras para que se possa ter ideia do quanto esta podia ser inadequada num embate como aquele.

O habilidoso cavaleiro, lá embaixo na ravina, usava como única vestimenta de guerra o elmo, o qual, assim como o resto do seu corpo e roupas encontrava-se embebido em barro.

Os bardos nunca falam do barro, acreditam que isso emporcalharia a imaginação das damas que sonham com os braços fortes de um matador de dragões. Contudo, qualquer caçador minimamente inteligente sabe que, se há uma chance de vitória contra um monstro tão formidável, o barro é uma arma imprescindível. Ele garante ao guerreiro não apenas uma forma de se mesclar à paisagem desolada, confundindo a visão arguta do dragão, mas também uma temperatura mais fresca ante a fornalha que costuma ser esse tipo de combate. Além disso, é um excelente disfarce para o cheiro humano

À diante dos dois contendores, ainda amarrada ao palanque em que os aldeões a haviam deixado, estava a jovem cigana. As roupas tinham manchas de sangue e o rosto estava coberto pela massa negra e desgrenhada de seus cabelos. Sua cabeça não pendia, mas se ela não estava desacordada, era a donzela mais corajosa que Robin e Will já tinham visto. Nem a sombra de um grito partia dela.

Um momento rápido na luta, um jorro de luz vermelha e brilhante, um silvo furioso do dragão e Robin percebeu que, além do escudo, o matador não carregava uma espada, nem mesmo uma lança, mas uma varinha.

– Um bruxo!

– O que esperava? – perguntou Will sem desviar os olhos da luta. – Você não é ingênuo de achar que ele teria qualquer chance caso não fosse um bruxo.

Robin se ofendeu. Como qualquer pessoa comum, ele tinha algumas restrições com a magia e com tudo o que os bruxos alegavam poder fazer. Fechou a cara.

– Já ouviu falar de São George? O padroeiro da Inglaterra?

– Já – respondeu Will, enquanto os olhos procuravam um lugar para descer até o fundo da ravina. – Era meu tio-avô por parte de mãe (4).

O queixo de Robin caiu enquanto Will se deslocava até uma fenda escarpada que ele achava que poderiam usar como escada para descer. Demorou alguns instantes até começar a segui-lo. Alcançou o amigo quando este já começava a fazer a escalada para baixo.

– Mas... e _Ascalon_ (5)?

– Uma espada mágica é claro. Como a que pertenceu ao grande Godric Griffindor, ou como Excalibur.

– Não me venha falar de Excalibur de novo – rosnou Robin, não querendo retornar a antiga discussão.

– Admita Robin, magia é a chave...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar. Um sibilo horrendo da fera obrigou a ambos esconderem-se nas fendas do paredão para escapar a um jorro incandescente que veio na sua direção. Não era um ataque ao acaso, o dragão já os percebera, se não pelo movimento, pelo cheiro. A chegada de novos intrusos pareceu irritar a fêmea colossal ainda mais. Lá embaixo, o guerreiro voltou a fustigá-la com mais ataques vindos da varinha mágica e isso permitiu a Robin e Will voltarem a descer. Demorou mais do que haviam estimado, pois o dragão não os queria lá embaixo, não fosse pelo caçador nunca conseguiriam chegar ao fundo da ravina.

Nem bem plantou os pés no chão e Robin puxou uma flecha do alforje e atirou. Não houve erro, o tiro atingiu o monstro bem no meio da testa, local geralmente frágil, mas não em um dragão todavia. O ataque só serviu para enfurecer o animal que se voltou para Will e Robin disposto a atacar desconsiderando o caçador.

– TENTE CEGÁ-LA! – gritou o cavaleiro.

Robin obedeceu sem questionar. Mas até para um arqueiro como ele não era fácil acertar um alvo que se mexe, urra, cospe fogo e cujas pálpebras, como couraças, desciam no instante em que a flecha se aproximava. Foi na terceira tentativa.

O urro fez o chão vibrar e pedras despencaram lá do alto quase atingindo os três homens e a prisioneira. Em agonia, o animal se ergueu nas patas traseiras, pateando, chacoalhando o pescoço para se livrar da dor e do argueiro que lhe vazara o olho. Um sangue muito escuro e viscoso descia pela mandíbula abaixo, dando ao animal um aspecto, se possível, mais assustador.

O cavaleiro aproveitou a vantagem. Com rapidez a varinha mágica sumiu de suas mãos e da parte interna do escudo surgiu uma espada. Não uma espada qualquer, adivinhou Robin. A lâmina tinha um tipo de brilho que o metal comum não tinha. O caçador emitiu um grito selvagem e no instante seguinte corri em direção ao dragão. Quando a fêmea ergueu novamente as patas dianteiras, ele mirou a parte macia logo abaixo das asas e arremessou a espada. Guiada por magia, a lâmina atingiu o coração da fera. Foi terrível.

O animal emitiu um silvo tão alto e agudo que os homens tiveram de tapar os ouvidos. Felizmente, não demorou. O coração do dragão parou de bater e ela tombou num estrondo.

Foi longo o silêncio depois disso. Robin sempre achou que se participasse da caçada a um dragão e sobrevivesse, comemoraria muito. Ele não comemorou. Tampouco Will ou o cavaleiro o fizeram. Os três se aproximaram do animal, sem conseguir desviar os olhos, sem conseguir deixar de pensar que haviam abatido uma mãe e que agora, teriam de se livrar dos filhotes. Foi instintivo para Robin fazer o sinal da cruz e Will e o cavaleiro o acompanharam. Deus colocara criaturas como aquela no mundo, eles mataram para não morrer, esperavam que o Senhor os perdoasse.

O caçador retirou o elmo e finalmente olhou para eles. Os lábios do homem se abriram para falar, mas então aconteceu algo que deixou Robin perplexo. O cavaleiro abriu um imenso sorriso, correu para Will e os dois se abraçaram com força. Eles não falavam, pareciam emocionados demais para isso. Robin ficou desconfortável o bastante para pigarrear repetidas vezes até que eles se soltassem. A explicação era óbvia olhando para os dois e suas cabeças cor de fogo, porte atlético – o cavaleiro era mais forte, sem dúvida – e sorrisos quase idênticos.

– Deixe-me apresentar vocês – disse Will. – Charlie, este é Robert de Locksley. Robin, este é meu irmão Charles Weasley.

Robin e o cavaleiro cumprimentaram-se com gosto e com simpatia imediata. Will informou rapidamente a missão dada por Sir James para proteger Robin. Charles lhes explicou o que deviam fazer com a carcaça do dragão e com os ovos. Ficaram deliberando por algum tempo até que Will se lembrou da moça. Os três correram para o palanque e se puseram a desamarrar as cordas. Foi nos braços de Charlie que as pernas dela a fizeram desabar. Will conjurou uma cabaça com água limpa e depois lhe ofereceu água. A jovem bebeu uns dois goles, depois, deu um tapa na cabaça jogando-a longe. Ela empurrou Charlie e com um grito selvagem pulou para trás afastando-se deles como se fossem leprosos. Com fúria ela arrancou os cabelos de sobre o rosto.

Will e Robin acharam a ciganinha muito bonita, mas Charlie ficou praticamente em transe ao olhar para ela. Tinha a pele morena sob os cabelos negros, mas também tinha um par olhos verdes capazes de deixar um homem fora de si. Contudo, quem estava fora de si era ela. Depois de se afastar, ela os olhou com fúria, então identificou pelo elmo que Charlie era o caçador e partiu para cima dele, batendo onde suas mãos alcançavam, enquanto gritava assassino, assassino.

Os três ficaram tão chocados com o acesso que nem conseguiram esboçar reação. A donzela, obviamente, tinha enlouquecido.

~~~RH&HP~~~

Usurário – é uma pequena referência que fiz ao fato de que Gui Weasley, no universo de JK Rowlling trabalha em um banco. Os que se lembram das aulas de história sabem que na Idade Média a usura (empréstimo à juros) era condenada, embora fosse realizada com bastante freqüência, em especial, por judeus. Entretanto, é em torno dessa prática que os primeiros bancos irão começar a se organizar.

HOOD – em inglês, capuz.

Mulher sábia – trata-se de uma figura comum nos escritos que se referem à organização social das aldeias entre fins da Idade Média e a época moderna. Tratava-se de mulheres de certa idade que reuniam em si conhecimentos sobre ervas, doenças, partos, cuidados de pessoas e bichos, plantações, clima, etc. Eram muito respeitadas, o que não impediu que muitas tenham sido caçadas como bruxas durante a Inquisição dos séculos XV a XVIII.

Existem várias lendas para São Jorge (George), a maioria delas faz deste personagem um soldado romano, mas há uma lenda medieval que o situa como filho de um lord inglês cuja aventura com o dragão se passa em uma viagem ao oriente. Daí é que eu decidi o parentesco com Will.

_Ascalon _é o nome da espada de São Jorge.

**NB Pri**: _Grite "EU", quem estava morrendo de vontade de ler essa fic novamente! Espero que ninguém tenha sido expulso de sala, demitido ou chamado de doido varrido pelo berro que acabou de dar, hehehehe. E que começo de segunda fase foi esse, hein! Robin e sua vivacidade, seu humor e principalmente seu heroísmo. Heroísmo compartilhado com nosso valente Will, é claro. Os resmungos do Moody foram ótimos (mas eu concordei com o Robin, a mulher sábia tava me dando nos nervos!) E... (pausa para um discreto suspiro) a entrada em cena do Charles! Com direito a piti da donzela (que o deixou em transe!). Nika, esse capítulo ficou primoroso, como sempre. O que vai nos deixar cheios de curiosidade sobre o restante da história. Mil beijos e aguardo o próximo._

**N/A: **Saudade? Eu estava com muita. Espero que todos estejam bem e, mais uma vez venho agradecer por esperarem por estes capítulos bissextos, mas que escrevo com imenso carinho.

A todos que perguntam do bebê, eu agradeço e respondo que ele está enorme, muito saudável e já dando trabalho para os pais, o que significa traquinagens e sorrisos que "quase" nos impedem de dizer não de tão fofos que são. Ah, e claro, também está lindo, hehe.

Quanto a demora em postar, vou ter de tirar um pouco a culpa do meu garotinho. Ele ocupa, mas não é tanto assim. Acontece que, bem, eu trabalho e vocês sabem que com o sustento a gente não pode relaxar. Por outro lado, tenho dividido meu tempo de escrita com o livro que estou escrevendo e o qual, com muita vontade, quero terminar até o fim deste ano para começar a buscar uma editora. Se eu não consegui-la, ainda sim, estarei contando com a leitura de vocês e torcendo para que vocês gostem da minha história. Espero que compreendam.

**Grace Black**, eu amei o seu comentário, foi o primeiro para o prólogo e eu me senti realizada ao lê-lo. Valeu mesmo!

**Perseu Fire** e **Diana W. Black** espero continuar correspondendo as expectativas do prólogo.

**Asuen**, minha intenção foi mesmo plantar dúvida, mas o narrador do prólogo é o Will, que foi quem viveu as aventuras com o Robin. Harry e Robin serão muito amigos sim, muito mesmo, mas não é nesse retorno. É só na floresta...

**Kuray Kiryu**, eu é que sempre serei grata pela leitura de voc~es. Dividir minhas histórias é uma alegria sem tamanho. Beijos!

**Clara Isbela Black!** Eu amo você me atazando para postar. Pois toda vez que acho que se esqueceram de mim, lá está você me dizendo: ainda queremos. Aí, eu escrevo.

**Camille**, muito obrigada! Mas, como eu disse antes, o narrador é o Will e ele agora está falando do Robin. Eu dei muita ênfase ao Harry na primeira fase. Na segunda, essa ênfase será do Robin e, na terceira, as histórias se cruzam. Mas isso não significa que o Harry não vai aparecer loguinho.

**Eva Morgana Potter**, obrigada. Sim, Luna e Tonks irão aparecer e com histórias ricas e bem diferentes. Aguarde. E, acertou na terceira!

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS **– isso é que é nick, rsrs. Desculpe, mas prólogos são assim mesmo, pequenos e para encher de vontade. Espero que o capítulo corresponda.

**Pedro Henrique Freitas**, obrigada por sempre me dar força! Bjs

**1malukdesesperadapelacont – **Hahaha, esse eu tive de copiar. Espero realmente, mesmo(!), que você goste. Beijão!

Espero que vocês gostem do meu Robin, agora melhor apresentado a vocês. E, claro, de minha versão do Will.

Um beijo grande e até o próximo!

Sally


	23. Aviso

Olá amigos!

Não, eu não desisti. Realmente tenho me dedicado com toda a energia que posso ao outro projeto, mas vou prosseguir com a Floresta, podem contar com isso.  
Enquanto o capítulo novo não vem, tenho colocado os trechinhos que consigo escrever na comu do orkut. Quem quiser, é só olhar lá. Já tem dois.  
Logo também estarei divulgando coisas sobre o projeto do livro. É só ficarem atentos, isto é, os que quiserem me dar uma chance como escritora além das fanfics.  
Vez por outra, não aguento e solto alguma coisa no meu Twitter, até agora, ninguém ligou nada (felizmente). Caso alguém queira seguir, procure por NikelenWitter (minha identidade secreta, kkkkk).

Abração  
Sally


End file.
